High School DxD: The Transfer Student
by TheDrkKnight12
Summary: For so long, the Supernatural World has regarded humans as nothing more than insignificant insects. But that all changed when a human so strong and so powerful suddenly appeared out of nowhere. His name is Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen, and he isn't taking any of their shit. But is he really human...? UNKNOWN HERITAGE! EXTREMELY OP OC! OcxRaynarexSona! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter I – New Arrival**_

* * *

Have you heard of gods, angels, devils, and other supernatural beings? Humans thought they were just legends and myth, thought up hundreds of years ago.

But even legends had to start from somewhere.

What humans had long believed to be mere myths and legends, were actually true. They existed, the supernatural. And they were very much real.

Heaven and Hell existed and that, in turn, created the Three Factions. Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. For a time, these three coexisted with one another. Maintaining a certain balance of good and evil.

The Three Factions started thousands of years before the start of the story after the Biblical God cast out Angels that opposed his teachings, creating the Fallen Angels who inhabited in the Underworld alongside the Devils.

But unlike other supernatural groups such as the Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, and Greco-Roman Gods, which were apparently more or less independent of each other, these three factions were all interconnected. Together, the Three Factions spawned the Judeo-Christian religion, and became part of the Bible.

But war was inevitable.

Though the exact reason was lost over the passage of time, tensions rose between the factions to the point where conflict was unavoidable.

The war, that has come to be known as the Great War, lasted for thousands of years with all three sides losing great numbers of warriors. But it was the Devils that suffered the most losses.

While it is true, that Angels and Fallen Angels are at odds with each other, they still originated from Heaven and thus had an unspoken agreement to join forces against the Devils.

But the war was finally put to an end by the Kuoh Treaty and the deaths of the Biblical God, and the Four Great Satans. Unbelievable as it may seem, it is true. God had died in the war and only a select few knew of it.

But it was an uneasy truce. True that a cease fire between the factions had been enacted, animosity still ran rampant within their ranks. And the occasional skirmish had been wrought out.

Now, centuries after Michael, the Right Hand of God, and the new Four Great Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan and Falbium Asmodeus, and the leader of the Fallen Angel Organization, Azazel, had signed the treaty, the world could now heal from its wounds.

Today, the peace was still fragile but at least the factions were coexisting again

And now, in present Japan, stood Kuoh Academy. Though to the rest of the human race, it was just your typical academy, but it was far more than that.

The academy is actually Devil territory where the clans Gremory and Sitri have dominion.

At first, the academy started out as a girls' only institution, but the time came for change so it was converted to a co-ed school and new buildings were made to accommodate the new students.

It was just another day for Kuoh Academy. Another typical school day for the students, another day of learning, and for a certain three boys…it was another day of being perverts.

"C'mon, man! Don't hog it all to yourself!" A boy whispered, trying to squeeze himself to the peep holes to see their intended target. This was Matsuda, a member of the infamous Perverted Trio.

"Shh! Be quiet of they'll hear us!" A second boy said. This was Motohama, another member of group.

On the peephole was none other than the revered leader of this perverted group, Issei Hyoudou.

What were they doing? Well, it has something to do with watching the Kendo Club taking showers. They didn't get the moniker, the Perverted Trio for nothing after all.

Issei felt himself getting hard down there as his nose bled. ' _Oh my god, this is heaven!'_ He squealed to himself. ' _So many oppais! Oppais, oppais, OPPAIS!'_

"Issie, c'mon, lemme get a look!" Motohoma whined as he and Matsuda pulled Issie down from his perch. "You had your turn, now it's mine!"

"Oh no you don't!" Matsuda grabbed his glassed comrade by the collar and pushed him aside. "It's my turn to witness the beauty of oppais!" He giggled perversely, climbing up the box.

Motohama was having none of that though. "Get your ass back here! It's my turn to stare at oppais!" They began to have a scuffle where Issei joined in.

"You idiots! I was this close to see Murayama-san's tits, and you two robbed me of that chance!" The perverted boy screamed to the heavens as he tried to beat his friends some sense.

"So…you three dead men at it again, eh?" The Perverted Trio stopped dead in their brawl, all color draining from their faces.

Looking at the side, the boy's fears skyrocketed when they saw about a dozen enraged looking girls in robes with kendo sticks in hand. And they were staring at the boys with the fires of hell.

"Hehe…hi, M-Murayama…" Issei stuttered out nervously.

Said girl just growled and raised her kendo stick high over her head. "PERVERTED ASSHOLES!"

All over the academy grounds, students could hear the screams of agony of some poor souls that dared to peep at the Kendo Club.

In a certain room of the school was where the Kuoh Academy Student Council resided. Currently, the president of the Student Council was Souna Shitori, but do not be fooled. Her real name is Sona Sitri, a devil and heiress to the Sitri Clan.

Sona had heard the high pitched screams and couldn't help but shake her head in annoyance. "There they go again. Getting caught doing their immoral acts." She sighed irritably.

Sona Sitri was by all means, a very beautiful young woman. She is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Personality wise, she has shown to be a very strict and intelligent individual. Whether it is a matter of the Student Council or the Sitri Clan, she does not take anything lightly. But despite all this, she is a very caring person and dedicated to those under her.

But for a certain group of boys…Sona was considering to fall to the temptation of approving Murayama's request of castrating Issei and his cohorts.

She swore the bastards had been eyeing her when she wasn't looking.

"And does that surprise you still?" A red haired girl in front of her giggled. "You know how they are." The girl then moved a chess piece on the board. "Your turn, Sona."

This was Rias Gremory, the most popular girl in the academy. Rias is a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand – also known as ahoge in Japanese – sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

Sona moved her piece and had claimed one of Rias' own. "You seem to be getting better, Rias." She commented. It was no question that Rias and Sona had a bit of a rivalry going on between them, but they were still good friends.

This was just a friendly bout.

Rias gave a smile. "Thanks. But one day, Sona. Mark my words, I will defeat you." Rias declared with determination. Ever since she was little, she and Sona had this fierce rivalry…though it wasn't anything serious, just friendly.

They would subtly compete over everything to see who was better, especially when it came to chess. Clearly, Sona had Rias beat on this but the Gremory heiress would not cry uncle until she tasted sweet victory at last.

"Maybe." Sona said. "But that day hasn't come yet." She moved her queen…victory was hers. "Checkmate, my old friend."

Rias just gave out a sigh. This was already won by Sona by the very beginning, but she was getting better. "Hmm, well. Don't get too cocky, Sona." Rias stood up and went to the door. "Maybe someone could actually be a match for you." With her piece said, Rias went out the door.

"Hm, maybe." Sona mumbled while she cleaned up the board. While it was true that Sona was glad she won, it was a hollow victory. Rias was getting better but she was nowhere near her level yet.

Sona wanted a challenge.

Once Sona was set to be married, but she called it off when her fiancé couldn't defeat her in a game of chess. The boy was nice, but Sona made it clear to her parents that she would not marry someone who was not smarter than her, or at the very least, could give her a satisfying challenge.

That, and she was too proud to admit defeat anyway. But if defeat did befall her…well, whoever had done that to her would have her respect.

After finishing with the board, the Sitri heiress went to her desk to look over some documents and requests by the student body and the teachers as well.

' _Let's see what we got here…'_ She mumbled to herself, flipping page after page of papers. It was the usual deal for her. Some complaints here, some requests there, with a little bit of event organizing on the side.

Then she came to the part where she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Another request by the Kendo Club to hunt down the Perverted Trio and roast them alive in a bonfire.

' _How glorious would that be to watch those breast addicted perverts to burn at the stake.'_ Sona thought to herself, imagining the cry of pain those three rightfully deserve for dishonoring women.

But alas…she had to refuse that pleasure for now.

With great reluctance, Sona stamped 'Denied' on the request form, but soon…retribution will come. For now, though, the female population of Kuoh Academy would have to endure the Perverted Trio's existence for a while longer.

"And that should do it." Sona said to herself. Everything was done with and she could get on with her day. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was a little over eleven so she still had time to rest as her classes doesn't start until noon.

Stretching her lithe form a bit, Sona prepared to leave the room and maybe grab a snack before the next batch of her classes began. But something had caught her eye.

It was a file that had a note attached to it. ' _How did I not notice that before?'_ She asked herself. Sona picked up the file and read the note.

 _Sona, this is the Academy Head. I wish to inform you that we will be receiving a transfer student in the coming days and his credentials and bios are in the files. When he arrives, I request that you to show him around and give him a brief tour._

 _Thank you._

"A transfer student?" Sona was confused, trying to recall this in the past days but nothing came up. This was probably a last minute thing.

But who was this new transfer student? Well, there was only one way to find out. Opening the file, Sona could now see who was going to be in their care.

* * *

 _ ***One Hour Earlier***_

* * *

"Attention passengers, this is your Captain speaking. We are currently on our final approach to Haneda Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts until further notice. Thank you." A Japanese voice said over the speakers and the passengers began to clasping their seatbelts with the attendants helping however they can.

In the first class cabin, the folks there too were getting ready for landing.

A flight attendant was making rounds, inspecting each person if they were secured for the landing as airplane landings can be somewhat rough. So far, everyone was secured except for the last one.

In the far corner of the cabin was a young man in his late teens, seating cross legged and was reading a book. He had shoulder length black hair that was messily slicked hack and a single lock dangled down his face. He wore dark blue jeans, a dark blue button down shirt with a purple vest, a black overcoat, and a scarf around his neck styled as a tie. He had headphones on and his foot was tapping to the beat.

The boy was extremely handsome with pale skin and sharp features having been a mix of European and Asian descent.

On the young man's lap was a sleeping cream colored Sphinx kitten whom he was affectionately rubbing with his free hand.

Seeing that calling him by words was no use thanks to the headphones, the stewardess opted to just tap him gently to catch his attention. Stretching an arm out to him, she tapped his shoulder and that got his attention.

Feeling something, the young man turned to his right and saw that one of the stewardesses was there with a smile. Withdrawing his hand from his kitten, he took his headphones off just in case he missed something. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

The stewardess couldn't help but blush when the young man faced her. She would admit, he was very handsome for his age, and especially his eyes. They were two different colors, blue to his right and purple to his left; Heterochromia Iridium, a rare genetic disorder that gives a person two eye colors though it was just an appearance issue. And...it was very nice to look at.

Shaking these thoughts away, the stewardess faced the man with a friendly smile. "We are about to land, sir. So, please fasten your seatbelt."

"Oh, thank you." The man said in a refined tone with a smile of his own that made the stewardess blush brighter.

 _'Get a hold of yourself, girl! He's too young for you!'_ She said to herself before moving along. But she couldn't deny that the young man was very attractive. Though unknown to her, the man did see her blush.

It goes without saying that any man would feel pride when droves of women swoon over them. The same could be said for our young fellow. Though unlike the majority of the male population, he doesn't take too much pride in it.

He placed the book inside his overcoat and gently nudged his kitten awake. "Wake up, Pip. Time for this plane to land." He said and eventually Pip opened her forest green eyes with a cute yawn. Pip was only a few months old so she was still rather small.

Pip looked up at her master, wanting to know why her precious sleep was interrupted so.

"Don't give me that look, young lady. You've been asleep for the entirety of the flight." He chuckled and swore he saw his kitten roll her eyes at him. Smirking, he picked up Pip and placed her inside his breast pocket, being small did have its perks when your pet could still fit in your pocket.

The kitten popped her head out from the pocket and made herself comfortable. She gave her master and friend and lick to his chin before she started swatting at his scarf.

Once his seatbelt was fastened, the man took a breath and laid back in his chair. He looked outside the window and saw the city of Tokyo drawing ever closer.

"Well, Pip. This is going to be hjem _**(home)**_ for us for a while." While addressed to his cat, he knew he was mostly talking to himself as the kitted was busy nibbling on his scarf. _'Cats...just as unpredictable as women.'_

He laid back further into his chair as the aircraft began its final approach to the airport, pondering on how this came to be.

The young man was born of Norwegian and Asian blood and had spent most of his life in his homeland. He came from a very wealthy family, but unlike most of them, he had a wonderful childhood. His parents were happily married and he loved them dearly.

But...he just couldn't fathom why his mother would send him halfway across the world to a new school. In Norway, he had been studying in the Norwegian University of Science and Technology pursuing a degree in Engineering and maybe a minor in Musical Arts and Literature if he had the time even though he was still a high school student.

Now, like most students, he had his moments but that doesn't mean he was a total trouble maker. His grades were among the highest in his class, the professors and students respected him, and he was the captain of the Martial Arts Club and he felt no shame when he says he was the best.

Though despite all of this, he was not a very social person. The young man would prefer to keep to himself but not to the point of being a tried and true recluse. He still knew how to have fun and had good friends back home...though he wouldn't call some of their certain escapades fun.

A shiver run up his spine when he remembered those moments. _'Herregud_ _ **(Oh my God)**_ _, I'm lucky that father and mother don't know about that...yet.'_ Sometimes he wondered why those idiots he calls friends never ended up in the military...or prison for that matter.

But we digress, things were great back in Norway, so...he couldn't understand why his mother wanted him to study in Japan, of all places.

He had tried to persuade his mother to reconsider, hell, even his father tried talking her out of it, but the woman was as stubborn as they come so he had no choice but to comply.

His mother had explained to him that this was just for him to see the world and not being cooped up in the house doing nothing but listening to music, writing stories, and training with his father and uncle in martial arts.

And just being lazy which he silently disagreed with. Him, lazy? HA! …Well, maybe a little.

Of course, him, his uncle, and father argued that it was something and that only got them all a hard bonk on the head. He could still feel the soreness on his head and he was pretty sure the bump was still there.

If anything, he was just glad he could bring his cat along. The young man just smirked. As annoying and as sassy as this little bugger may be, she was still his closest friend.

"Will you stop that?" He asked his cat who was still playing with his scarf. Pip gave him a brief glance before resuming her fun as if to say 'Faen o' or 'Fuck off'. Yep, that's Pip for you.

 _'Well...this may not be a total loss.'_ He thought to himself. He means' c'mon, this was Japan! The Land of the Rising Sun, the land of anime, otakus, animal girls, girls that don't look their age, outrageous gameshows, oversized breasts, tentacle porn, hentais...

 _'...Well, that's certainly no good...'_ He though in a deadpan expression. _'But at least the food's going to he something else.'_

If there was one thing that he looked forward to in going to another country, it was the food. He rarely travelled out of Norway but every time he did, he always wanted to try new foods. It's kind of a hobby for him, wanting to taste new things. But he did have his favorites.

Aside from being an engineer and an artist, he also had a knack for the culinary arts. Something his father, a well-known food critic, had passed onto him. He would sometimes experiment on different ingredients with back home under the supervision of the family chefs, of course, lest he accidentally blows up the house again.

...He didn't want a repeat of that but all things considered, he had gotten better with his cooking skills.

"Attention all passengers, this is Captain Shin Yamamoto. We have arrived at Haneda Airport. We thank you for flying with Tokyo Air, and I bid you all a good day. Thank you and have a nice stay in Japan."

The young man was broken out of his thoughts when he learned that the plane has stopped and the other passengers were all preparing to disembark. "Huh...how 'bout that." He muttered to himself and went about unbuckling himself.

He heard some light hissing coming from his pocket and couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, you little rotte _**(rat)**_." He mumbled out as the buckle came apart and he moved out of his seat.

The kitten appeared to take offense to that and used her tail to thwack his cheek. It didn't hurt, of course.

"What a hothead." He chuckled as he opened up the overhead compartment and took out his duffle bag and slung it over his shoulders. "Well...this is it. Goodbye Norway, hello Japan."

He made his way out of the first class cabin, the flight attendants moving the passengers along and saying their goodbyes. One stewardess, the same one who he caught blushing at him, waved goodbye which he could see was a little too friendly.

But nevertheless, he gave her a smile and a curt nod before exiting the plane and into the terminals. He would admit, the woman was fine looking and nice, but she was out of his age range.

Once he was out of the tube and into the main terminal, he breathed in the new air and sighed. _'Things might get interesting while I'm here.'_ He said to himself and he replaced his headphones back onto his ears and clicked on his iPhone to play some music.

Walking with the other passengers, he came to the pickup belts where he waited for the rest of his luggage to come. It didn't take long for it to come along and he hauled it out of the belt.

Extending the handle and pulling it alongside him, he made his way to the check-out station with his ticket and passport in hand.

"Next, please." The clerk said and our young man came forward.

"Kon'nichiwa." _**("Hello.")**_ He greeted in perfect Japanese and handed his documents to the clerk who was surprised as how fluent he was.

"Well...I guess I won't be having trouble with speaking English with you." The clerk chuckled as he looked over the documents. "Where'd you learn how to speak Japanese?"

The young man just shrugged his shoulders. "From my father. He spent quite a bit of time here in his youth and on business trips as well. It's not really my first time here as he sometimes takes me here on the holidays."

"Ah." The clerk nodded. "That's understandable. You learn a few things from other places, right?"

A smirk played on the young man's lips. "Correct."

Giving out a chuckle, the clerk resumed going over the documents. "So...what brings you to Japan? You look like you're gonna be here for a while." He eyed the boy's luggage.

"Yes, I'm gonna be here for a while. I've been transferred by my mother from my previous school in Norway to here." The boy sighed.

"Hm, well. What school did she send you?"

"Something called Kuoh Academy. Ever heard of it?"

The clerk gave a smile and nodded. "Yes, I have heard of it. Well, at least she sent you to a fine school. You can expect one of the best educations Japan has to offer there."

"I'll take your word for it."

Satisfied with what he's seeing, the clerk took out his stamp and cleared the ticket and the passport and gave it back to the young man. "Here you go. Enjoy your stay in Japan." He said with a friendly smile.

"Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita." _**("Thank you very much")**_ He returned the smile and went on his way as the next passenger took his place.

After having his luggage and person checked for anything suspicious, the young man exited the airport and finally laid eyes onto the place where he would call home for a while.

 _'Well...it's a lot different than I remember.'_ He thought to himself but shook it off. He adjusted his duffle bag on his shoulder and he looked at the crowd for his ride into the city.

His parents had made the necessary preparations for his arrival and they had bought him penthouse in the Mandarin Oriental. But first he had to get there.

Giving the crowd a once over, he saw someone holding a sign with his name on it. He figured that was his ride their so he went to the middle aged man.

The man seen someone coming towards him and assumed that this was the one he was sent to fetch. "Hello, are you by any chance the one I'm sent to pick up?"

"I am." The young man nodded and bowed his head in respect as is customary in Japan. "A pleasure to meet you.."

"A pleasure to meet you as well." The man gave a smile and bowed in return. "Come, my car is this way."

The two of them went to the parking lot and eventually arrived to the older man's vehicle. It was a brand new Toyouota but the younger man didn't pay attention to the detail.

The trunk opened up and he put in his luggage and duffle bag in it and proceed to enter the back seat.

"I'm supposed to take you to the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. That should take about thirty minutes depending on the traffic."

"Okay." The younger man said, getting himself comfortable just as Pip jumped out of his breast pocket and onto his lap.

The ride didn't take long for them to reach the hotel and after thanking his chauffeur, the young man entered the lobby. The reception staff took notice of him and were instantly on him, asking if he needed some assistance.

"No, thank you." He declined curtly and made his way to the desk.

The receptionist looked at him and smiled. "Welcome to the Mandarin Oriental. Would you like to rent a room? We have one of the bests services and facilities around."

"Arigato but that won't be necessary. I assume there is a penthouse bought under a certain name here?"

The receptionist nodded and checked the records. And there it was. "Ah, the penthouse suite. May I know your name, sir, so we can verify it?"

The young man smirked and looked at the receptionist in the eyes.

* * *

 _ ***Kuoh Academy***_

* * *

Sona laid the file down, having finished going over it. Kuoh Academy was about to get a new student...and if these files were correct, he was one hell of an interesting character.

"Hm, Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen, huh?" A new student coming to Kuoh? Well, it's not the first time it happened and it certainly won't be the last. So she had nothing to worry about since this was just a normal occurrence.

But unknown to the Sitri heiress, things were about to change. For better or worse was anyone's guess.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD_**

 ** _Beta's by: Unavailable_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter II – New Life in Japan_**

* * *

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

"Ugh…" A groan erupted from under the covers as the phone kept blaring its infernal alarm.

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

A groggy hand tried and clumsily to reach that blasted alarm. But that thing just kept coming! Whoever was under those covers was really not in the mood for this as the sounds of growling could be heard.

"Jævla alarm...!" **_("Fucking alarm…!")_** A clearly irritated voice growled, unable to stop the damn noise!

Just as he was about to smash his fist down on it – iPhone 7 plus be damned – he got lucky and somehow pressed the snooze button. That was preferable as he didn't want to go through all the trouble to buy a new phone.

With the alarm finally silenced the outstretched arm fell to the bedside. Normally, this would be his free day, but…he had to attend to school…dritt. **_("…shit.)_**

The bed covers began to rustle and move about as the person began to rise up from his very comfortable bed. Soon, the covers were removed to reveal a young man by the looks of it, but who was another question as his face was covered by frizzy black hair.

Sitting up slowly, the young man gave a silent but big yawn as he stretched his body of any stiff spots…and he had quite a few of them. _'Ahh…that hit the spot…'_ He moaned appreciatively as his body produced several satisfying pops.

Giving out a deep breath, he grabbed his phone to check the time. Pressing the home button, the home screen came on but he winced and averted his eyes with a groan, his eyes not having adjusted to the brightness.

Once his eyes were the least bit adapted to the light, he looked at the time. He groaned…it was four thirty in the damn morning. Let it be known that Kyuren was not a morning person even if he does wake up this early in the morning. It's complicated like that.

Well…no time to waste…he had some training to do before he went to school…at around ten so he had plenty of time to train.

The young man looked outside of his bedroom window and saw that it was still dark out, but the city lights were shining a bright as ever. He briefly wondered how people sleep with all the lights on.

Looking over to his side, he saw his kitten sleeping soundly on the pillow and couldn't help but chuckle. The hairless kitten was extremely cute when she sleeps…until she was the one who was waking him up. That usually ends up him being scratched to hell.

He could still remember the time when Pip had jumped on his face one morning and relentlessly and mercilessly tried to claw his face off. He could've sworn that devil dressed as a kitten was laughing on the inside, reveling in his discomfort.

Shaking that thought away, he gave a gentle and affectionate scratch to her ear which made her purr and placed a blanket over her to keep her warm to ward off the cold.

Turning his body to the edge of the edge of the bed, his feet planted to the cold floor and walked to the washroom. He switched the lights on and the whole room was illuminated.

The washroom was…adequate for him. The wall and floors were tiled with expensive looking and shiny marble, a big bath tub was situated in the far corner, and a shower was at the side.

He went towards the sink and turned on the faucet, time for a little splash of cold water to get the old nerve back into gear. After splashing ice cold water onto his face several times, he turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel that was hanging off the rack and gave himself a quick wipe.

"Hah, that's better." He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. This was Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen, or rather Kyuren for short. He was a tall young man, standing at around five foot ten inches, and had a body most other men would kill for.

His muscles were very pronounced and developed, but not to the point where they were huge. Kyuren's physique was more intoned with being a gymnast and a martial artist than a muscle bound body builder.

His skin was very pale and had a number of scars from when he began training in martial arts and other injuries he may have sustained over the years but the scar that mattered most to him was the one on his neck. Though it had mostly healed, that particular scar was still very pronounced.

Tilting his head up a bit, Kyuren traced his fingers over its entire length. He got this when he was only five years old and though he could vaguely remember what had happened that day, he knew that what caused this scar tore his neck open.

Shaking his head, Kyuren finished his morning ritual before he slung the towel over his shoulders and went back to his room.

Turning on the light, Kyuren took out some off his workout clothes from the cabinet. He had already unpacked yesterday because as much as he wanted not to do it, it was better to start rather than put it off like his old man would do.

Tossing some Nike bike shorts, a Nike tank top, and some running shoes. He could've gotten some better training clothes but this was all he had at the moment and he was too busy – lazy – to go out and hunt down a sport's store.

Too much work.

Donning his training clothes and discarding his sleepwear, Kyuren gave one last look at his kitten to see she was still sleeping…which she was. _'I swear…that cat can sleep through a nuke and an earthquake but when I wake her up, she's like a she devil when I do that.'_

Shaking his head, dismissing those thoughts for now, Kyuren went outside his room and gently closed the door lest that devil cat brings her wrath down upon him. He didn't want that…he liked the way his face looked, thank you very much.

Coming to a stop to a dark stairwell, he looked at the darkness and smirked. _'This shit does not get old.'_ He chuckled gleefully to himself and cleared his throat.

"Let there be light." He said with a clap of his hand and the whole penthouse lit up like a Christmas tree.

All in all, Kyuren could definitely say that he could enjoy living here. The interior design had a certain relaxing aura to it and the floors were made with traditional Japanese wood with high quality lacquer. The appliances were all top of the line with today's standards.

The living room was very spacious and had a big sofa that can be converted to a bed, a fire place, and a seventy-inch plasma screen TV. The kitchen was fully stocked and well equipped should he ever felt the need to experiment and cook something.

And then there was his own personal gym. It wasn't as big as the hotel gym but it suited his need and more.

The best part is…this was all his!

Coming down the stairs, Kyuren made his way towards the kitchen first to get some fuel in the engine before starting his daily rounds of training. If his father had found out that he was slacking off…he shuddered to think what might happen to him.

His mother may have a huge temper, but that paled in comparison to his father. That man can explode in spectacular and explosive fashion.

"Whelp, he won't get me here." He chuckled. "Right?"

After finishing his little snack – an energy bar – Kyuren went ahead and entered his personal gym. Setting down the towel he brought and phone, which he set the alarm to go off at exactly eight, on the bench, he gave his body a few stretches to limber up.

He can't have his muscles cramping up on him.

Once he was all limbered up, Kyuren stood straight and let himself fall down. Just until his face was about to kiss the floor, he arms shot out and absorbed the impact and he began doing push ups.

This was his training regimen in the beginning. _'I'll never get tired of this.'_ He grinned to himself.

"ONE HUNDRED PUSH-UPS! ONE HUNDRED SIT-UPS! ONE HUNDRED SQUATS! THEN A TEN KILOMETER RUN! EVERY! SINGLE! DAY!"

* * *

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

"HAH!" Kyuren delivered one last powerful kick to the air before going towards the bench and wiped the sweat off his face with the towel while the alarm was still going on.

 ** _RIIIING! RIIIING!_**

"Greit, greit." **_("All right, all right.")_** Kyuren said as he wiped some of the sweat from his forehead. He reached for it and hit the alarm off and looked at the time. Eight o'clock.

"Well, that concludes my training for the morning." He said to himself before going out of the gym and into the kitchen.

For the past four hours or so, Kyuren had been pushing himself rigorously. And his father and uncle weren't the only ones that had trained him. There were others, and even they could give those mentioned before a good run for their money.

So far, he had progressed and learned faster than any one of them could have predicted, even his father and uncle were impressed with him. Once, Kyuren was THIS close in beating his father, but he got cocky and missed a step but that just proved he was getting better and better by the day.

Grabbing a jug of ice cold water from the fridge, Kyuren leaned against the counter and drank the entire contents of the jug in one go…of course, he got brain freeze as a result.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he tried to rub his head free of the pain.

"Meow." A familiar call alerted him that his cat was awake and lo and behold, there Pip was. Sitting on the counter, eyeing her master…or rather, laughing at him if she could laugh.

"Hey, Pip." Kyuren groaned as he still felt the freezing sensation in his brain. "You hungry?"

Pip said nothing, her tail wagging back and forth slowly. This was her way of saying, GET TO IT, YOU LAZY BUM!

Kyuren chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, fine. Just give me a moment." He said before going about and getting that cat food he brought. "Bossy cat. I pity the unfortunate soul that will fall for you."

All he got for his mumbling was Pip jumping on his head and swatting his face with her paw.

After finding Pip's breakfast, Kyuren grabbed a bowl and poured some cat food onto it and the kitten wasted no time chowing down on it.

"Finish it all, I got take a shower." He said, going upstairs to clean up his sweaty exterior.

Entering his room, Kyuren took off all of his clothes and threw them into the laundry bin. He took a fresh towel from the drawers and wrapped it around his waist to preserve his dignity and went into the bathroom for a relaxing shower.

After a quick and refreshing shower, Kyuren came out of the bathroom, dripping wet and went towards the cabinets to get his uniform. Fishing it out, he placed it on the bed and went to get some underwear.

Putting on a pair of boxers, Kyuren went over and gave his new uniform a once over. The Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, and matching black pants.

"Well…it will have to do." He said to himself, but really, Kyuren would've preferred something a little conservative. But you take what you can get.

A few minutes later, Kyuren donned the last of his uniform and looked at himself with the full body mirror. Well, at least it looked good on him but he made a few changes. The last button of his shirt was undone because it was a little tight and that silly little ribbon…he just looked dumb with it so he put it back in the bag.

The outfit was good, but Kyuren felt he was missing something. "Oh, that's right!" He snapped his fingers and grabbed his overcoat and put it on and wrapped his scarf around his neck. "Now that's more like it."

Finally satisfied with his appearance, Kyuren checked his phone for the time. It was about 8:30…plenty of time for breakfast!

Coming down the stairs, Kyuren made his way to the kitchen to get some food. _'Cereal would do for today.'_ He thought. Opening the cupboards, he grabbed the box of cereal and grabbed a bowl too. He placed those on the counter and went to get some milk from the fridge.

He looked to the floor and saw that the food he left with Pip was all gone and said kitten was lying on the floor sleeping with a noticeable bulge in her belly.

"Every time, Pip." He muttered amusedly before he focused on his own breakfast.

Pouring himself a bowl's worth of cereal and drenching it with milk, Kyuren proceeded to chow down. While he ate, he couldn't help but wonder what this new school would be like.

He didn't have much to go on since mother only gave him a brochure about said school. Kyuren only knew the basics like where the school is, the uniforms, the courses, the events, but not a whole lot else.

Oh, well. If he can survive NTNU and become one of the best there, then this little school would be no problem for him. After all, it was kind of nice getting out of Norway. It had been a long time since he had been in Japan after all.

After finishing his breakfast and placing the bowl and Pip's own in the sink, Kyuren picked up his kitten and laid her down on the couch. "And you call me a lazy bum." He snickered before he grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulders, and went on his way. Leaving Pip alone to peacefully snore away.

Gliding down the hallway, Kyuren headed for the elevators as he checked his phone. It was about Eight Forty-Five, still plenty of time in his book. He came to the elevators and pressed the down button. A few seconds, later, the doors opened and Kyuren stepped right in.

Placing his phone in his pocket, Kyuren took out his headphones and put it on to listen to some music while he waited to reach the bottom floor.

Floors went by as dings of the bell. It gets rather annoying since his suite was on the top floor. But thankfully, he had his headphones with him.

Once the elevator finally reached the ground floor, Kyuren made his way to the lobby where he was greeted by the staff. "Good morning, Mr. Avynzen." The receptionist, Tadashi, greeted.

"Good morning to you too, Tadashi." Kyuren greeted back.

"First day at school, sir?"

Kyuren nodded with a smile. "Yup, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go before I'm late." He turned around and continued out the door until Tadashi called back to him.

"Oh, before I forget!" Tadashi took something from his desk and flung it to Kyuren. The boy caught it easily and looked at what was the object in question in his hands.

 ** _(Play ZOIDS OST: WILD FLOWERS INSTRUMENTAL)_**

It was a key. He looked at Tadashi curiously and the receptionist just smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Avynzen said it was a gift so that you could move around the city much easier."

Smiling at what was implied; Kyuren nodded his thanks before walking outside where his gift was waiting.

Reaching the threshold of the hotel, the young Avynzen breathed in the cold air and smirked. It was polluted as fuck. But he had business to attend to first before he could complain about the environment.

Going towards the parking lot, he pressed the electronic car key and a car's beep could be could be heard. He pressed it again and there it was.

Kyuren ran towards it and couldn't help the ear splitting grin he had on his face. Before him was a 2016 model of the Ford Mustang in his favorite colors, blue and purple.

He let his hand glide over the smooth metal finish of the car and grinned in approval. He opened the driver's door, tossing his bag in, and sat in the driver's seat.

The seats were comfortable and he was extremely pleased that it was tailored to his specifications to the letter. What can Kyuren say; he was in a tech university so he tinkered a bit and got into trouble a lot for it. But he did get the data he needed for the perfect car in his eyes.

His hands drifted over the wheel in reverence before he started the engine with a roar. Kyuren was about to back it up and hit the road until he saw a note on the dashboard and some sunglasses as well.

Reaching over, he grabbed the note and shades and started reading.

 _Enjoy, son! Don't destroy it this time!_

 _Love,_

 _Your mom and dad_

Kyuren smiled. "Thanks, you guys." He muttered and placed the note in the glove compartment and put on the shades. "Time to roll out…man, that was corny."

Setting the gear shift to reverse, Kyuren backed up his new car before going to drive and went on his way to his new school.

To Kuoh Academy.

* * *

Sona Sitri was not having a relatively good day. For one, had just about had it with the complaints with the Perverted Trio and the amount of grief those three were causing was enough to make her consider hunting them down herself.

It would save her a lot of time and patience and no one would know if three idiots went missing.

But…yet again, that was not an option because her friend, Rias, had her eye on Issei so she couldn't just flat out wipe him off the face of the Earth. His friends maybe but not him.

Giving out a sigh, the Sitri Heir sat by one of the benches just outside the main entrance to the Academy with two members of the Student Council/Peerage. SajiGenshirou and Tsubaki Shinra.

Saji was lounging around a tree while Tsubaki sat with her king and friend.

Saji is a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. He also has an overall personality similar to Issei's, and is Issei's parallel in the Student Council. Or in other words, just as much a pervert a Issei is but he keeps those urges on a tight leesh.

He is also the pawn of Sona's peerage.

Tsubaki is a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs and light brown eyes. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. Tsubaki has a serious personality very much like Sona and is rarely seen smiling. She also cares deeply for her teammates and is very loyal towards her king.

She is the queen.

Why are the three outside rather than in? Well, it has something to do with their transfer student coming in today.

The school had been notified that he had arrived yesterday and would be able to attend the next, right now. So here they were, waiting for their newest schoolmate to arrive and greet him, as is the duty of the Student Council.

"Do we really have to do this?" Sanji complained. "I mean, couldn't you have got the others to do it?"

Tsubaki looked directly at her peer mate and gave him an icy stare. "Saji, it is the Council's responsibility to introduce him to the Academy and complaining about it might send the wrong image for Kuoh. Besides that, the others have classes and could not make it. We were the only ones that were excused for this purpose."

The blonde haired boy gulped when Tsubaki leveled her stare at him. It was not as potent at Sona, but it was still potent. "W-Well, when you say it like that…." He shrugged. "All right, I get it but who is this guy anyway? You haven't really told me much."

Sona considered it for a moment before shrugging. She did not really inform the others of their new schoolmate with the exception of Tsubaki and so she gave her pawn a rundown of Kyuren.

After she was done, Saji could not help but be impressed. "Damn, that's impressive. But do you think he's one of those…you know, the ones who let these kinds of things go to their heads?"

"I hope not or it'll be extremely annoying." Sona said. She already had enough problems on her plate; she did not need any more to add to that.

While it was true that she really didn't know who this Kyuren really is, Sona couldn't help but remember what she had read on the file.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. This Kyuren Avynzen…he had quite the resume. Spent most of his life in Norway and had an advanced education in the Norwegian University of Science and Technology, one of the highest grades in his class, and the first Captain of their recently formed Martial Arts Club. And if that wasn't enough, in his tenure as the Captain, not once was he defeated and that included international competitions with some of the best competitors around the world.

Yes, this Kyuren came from a wealthy family but from his creds…he wasn't your typical rich boy. At least, that what she figured when she laid eyes on his photo. Sona did a little digging around in regards to their new schoolmate and there really wasn't that much of note actually but there was one thing that stood out.

It would appear that when he was a small child, he had an accident that literally tore his neck open. Very few had ever survived that kind of trauma and he was still just a kid then. It was nothing short of a miracle that Kyuren was still alive so Sona would expect that he would have some issues like social awkwardness and the like. After all, whatever that accident was at that age would certainly leave some mental scars.

Well, if he needed some help, he would only need to ask her and she would. As the President of the Student Council, it was Sona duty to lend a helping hand to students in need of assistance.

Just then they heard something in the distance thanks to their enhanced senses. "What's that?" Tsubaki asked as the sound drew closer.

"I don't know…but it sounds like a car." Saji replied, recognizing the sound as a car…a very powerful car at that if the roar of the engine was to go by.

"A car? You think that's him?" Tsubaki asked and not long after she said that, they could see a 2016 Ford Mustang coming towards them.

"Yup, that's got to be him all right." Saji said without any shadow of a doubt.

* * *

Kyuren was actually enjoying the drive to his new school. This Kuoh Academy was a few ways away from the main Tokyo districts but it was still near to the hotel and he kind of liked taking in the sights.

Well, there it is – his new school, Kuoh Academy. It was just like your typical all girls turned co-ed institution but he learned long ago that the appearance wasn't always the accurate way to judge things…of course, there were exceptions.

 _'I really do hope they have a parking lot.'_ He mumbled to himself because he absolutely didn't want his car to get impounded and that would mean he had to go to the impound, talk to the one in charge at said impound, pay for the fees, sign some papers. It was too much work!

And it looked like it was his lucky day; they did have a parking lot. _'Well, that makes my life easier.'_ Kyuren chuckled to himself and went in to park his vehicle.

* * *

By now, a number of students have gathered once they saw a purple Mustang pull up to the academy and parked in the available spaces.

"Wow, look at that."

"Who do you think owns it?"

"That thing must cost like...I don't know...a lot of money."

Murmurs had begun to circulate as the engines were shut down and the students waited to see who this newcomer was. The driver's seat door opened up and everyone waited in batted breath to see who would come out.

And when the person did came out, everybody's eyes widened in surprise...and more than a few girls gained rosy pink blushes adorning their cheeks.

Their stood what was possibly the most handsome guy they had seen. With his long black hair slightly swaying in the breeze, his black overcoat, and his scarf, it wasn't hard to guess why some girls had a hard time looking away.

The mysterious young man grabbed something from inside the car, a backpack, and slung it over his shoulders before closing the door. He raised his right hand and the car beeped once, signifying that it was locked, and began walking his way to the Academy.

Sona watched as this newcomer walked towards the entrance. She wouldn't say it out loud, but even she had to admit, she was not expecting that and the Sitri heir couldn't help but observe him.

 _'I have to admit…his photo doesn't do him justice.'_ Sona may not be as outspoken as Rias and some of her peerage, namely Akeno, but she couldn't deny that this Kyuren was good looking...a sentiment that was shared by a lot of students.

Looking at his scarf wrapped around his neck, the Sitri Heiress could only guess that was there to hide the wound on his neck. So it would seem he was affected in the long term because of that accident.

Regardless of that, Sona had to wait before she judge him outright. She can't just...how the humans say...jump the gun just yet. Yes, he was a rich boy, he had money and prestige, but he was not doing any gloating and wasn't acting like a spoiled brat.

Kuoh Academy has had its share of spoiled brats in the past. Girls and boys that bragged just about everything they do. Quite frankly, Sona had expected that to happen right now, but that didn't happen.

 _'Well, at least that makes him tolerable.'_ Sona didn't want another headache.

Kyuren continued on his way, passing by some students...mainly girls who were eyeing him up and down. Well...he appreciated the attention and it was good for his pride...but he didn't want the spotlight to shine on him for very long.

"Holy shit, would you look at him!"

"He's even more handsome that Kiba-kun!"

"Is he single?!"

More than a few girls were whispering to one another, circulating comment after comment as he went along. _'Hm, there aren't a lot of boys here.'_ He thought, only seeing a few males in the crowd. But that was probably so, because it was converted into a co-ed institution only recently.

Just about he was going to enter his new school, three people stood in his way. Two bespectacled girls and a blonde boy. The girls were very beautiful, and the boy…not that much intimidating. _'Hm, a welcoming committee. I'm touched.'_

Sona and stood in front of their new school mate and could now get a good look at him. He was tall, by her estimates, at least six feet or close to that. He had broad shoulders, a slim frame, and his face was indeed handsome. He also had medium length black hair messily slicked back and his sunglasses covering his eyes.

Disregarding those thoughts for now, Sona gave him a small friendly smile. "Mr. Avynzen?"

Kyuren looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Hilsen, jeg heter Souna Shitori. Jeg er studentrådets president. På vegne av studenthuset, ønsker vi deg velkommen til Kuoh Academy. " **_("Greetings, my name is Souna Shitori. I am the Student Council President. On behalf of the student body, we welcome you to Kuoh Academy.")_** She and the two with her bowed.

Being a Devil, Sona had the inherent ability to understand and speak any language in the world. It was quite useful to be honest and the Sitri Heiress did not know if he could speak Japanese. The chances are high that he already knew though but she decided to play it safe.

Kyuren smirked that made some girls nearly faint. Taking off his sunglasses, he looked at this Sona. "Souna Shitori." He said in his velvety voice that definitely got a really got a reaction. He bowed his head, his smirk widening. "Go aisatsu arigatōgozaimasu." ** _(Thank you for your greeting.")_**

Everyone was taken by surprise that he could speak Japanese perfectly. _'Well, this makes this a whole lot easier for me.'_ Sona thought to herself. She expected this to happen really.

The Sitri Heiress let out a small smile. "It seems that you speak Japanese well."

Kyuren just shrugged. "Yes, I spent some time in Japan before so it comes with the territory." He chuckled and looked at the two behind Sona. "And who are these with you? Colleagues, I presume?"

Sona nodded and turned to her peer mates. "Yes, this is Tsubaki Shinra."

Tsubaki bowed and gave Kyuren a smile. She may not have liked it when he had tricked her king like that, but she had to respect that. Not many could do that. "Hello, Mr. Avynzen. I hope you have a good time at Kuoh Academy."

Kyuren jus nodded and returned the bow. "Please, just Kyuren." Tsubaki nodded.

"And this is Saji Genshirou." Sona motioned to the blonde haired boy to her left.

Saji put on a smile and raised a hand towards Kyuren. "Hi! I'm Saji. Hope we can be friends."

Kyuren stared at the outstretched hand for a few seconds before taking hold of it and giving a shake. "Pleasure's mine."

Saji smiled, satisfied with the answer he was given, and made to withdraw his hand.

"Well, now that's out of the way." Kyuren returned his gaze towards the violet eyed girl. "What's our next step?"

"We're supposed to give you a tour of the school and answer all of your questions if you have them." Sona replied. "Then we'll go to the Head's office and get you your schedule."

"…So…I don't have classes today?"

"No."

Kyuren sighed. "It would appear that I brought this bag for nothing." He grumbled, pointing at his backpack. Sona gave a smirk of her own. "Well, can't complain. Lead the way."

The Sitri heir nodded and turned on her heel towards the school with Tsubaki and Saji by her sides with Kyuren trailing not far behind with his hands in his coat pocket.

As they walked to the main building, Kyuren couldn't help but observe his surrounding…namely the uniforms. The boys' uniforms are okay; it was the girls' he quite didn't like. Their skirts came up to their upper thighs…leaving none to the imagination.

 _'Wow, Japan's school uniforms look nothing like what the internet says.'_ He thought to himself before changing his focus.

Yeah, this school is nice; he could probably warm up here. If only the other students stopped staring at him.

Kyuren could feel numerous eyes on him and it made him a little uncomfortable though he didn't show it. Back in his old school, Kyuren had a bit of problem with girls trying to hit on him.

By any means did he not appreciate it, but Kyuren wasn't ready for that big step and go into a relationship like the rest of his friends. They were all nice girls, there's no denying that, but he was just not ready.

"So how you finding Kuoh, man?" The raven haired teen looked at his left and saw that new guy, Saji, there.

"It looks pretty good." Kyuren shrugged. "But I'll reserve judgment for much later. You the old saying, "Don't judge a book by its cover."."

Saji nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that."He looked around and saw that quite a few girls were whispering to each other and casting some subtle glances towards them – or more specifically, Kyuren. "Careful, man. It looks like you got some new admirers." The blonde whispered with a chuckle.

"Really? Well that's…flattering." Kyuren sighed that made Saji raise his eyebrow at him.

"What, you don't like girls?" He saw the raven haired teen's left eye twitch.

"If you're thinking that I'm playing for the other team, there is no where you can hide from me." Kyuren said in a calm tone that made the boy beside him gulp. "But to answer your question, I do like girls. It's just it gets annoying sometimes, you know. You can't get anything done if you're being chased by hundreds of them…okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but still."

"Uhh…yeah, I see your point." Saji said awkwardly before moving on ahead.

Kyuren let out a small snicker as he watched the boy move ahead of him. Maybe this place was not so bad after all. If anything, this could be just what his therapist said he needed. Meet new people, stay somewhere that was comfortable, just take it slow.

He would've continued on with Sona leading the way until he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Turning slightly, Kyuren saw three boys sneaking around.

 _'Huh, what are they up to..?'_ He continued to track their movements until they came up behind a building of some sorts. Focusing on the building, he saw that…it was the Kendo Club…showers.

Normally, he would just ignore this but…three perverts…and a Kendo Club…he couldn't that fun up. _'This should be good.'_

"Ms. Shitori." He called and Sona looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you excuse me for a second? I have to take care of some business."

Sona raised an eyebrow, wondering what business Kyuren had this early here. But she won't know until she finds out. "Of course." She nodded and Kyuren gave her a smile.

Giving a nod, Kyuren turned to his left and walked towards that direction. Sona, Tsubaki, Saji stared at his back, curious on what the man was up to.

"What do you think he's doing?" Saji asked his companions.

Tsubaki and Sona didn't have an answer about it so they just shrugged. "I don't know, but he's heading towards the Kendo Club." Tsubaki said, seeing that Kyuren was making his way the Kendo Club.

Sona kept quiet on this matter but followed Kyuren's movement. She was also curious on what he had in mind at the Kendo Club, out of all places.

Perhaps he wanted to see if he can join in the Kendo Club? Maybe but the Club was exclusively for girls. Well, whatever it was, they were going to find out anyway.

Kyuren came up to the door and knocked on it. "Anybody there?" He called out.

"Just a sec!" He heard someone call out to the other side and Kyuren waited patiently, hearing rustling from behind the door.

After a few moments, the door opened and revealed two women in their Kendo gear. One had brown hair, and the other had…pink?

Murayama and Katase heard a knock at their clubroom door and stopped with their practice for now. "What the – were we expecting someone?" Katase asked to her club mates who shrugged.

"Well, let's see who they are and what they want." Murayama removed her protective mask and went to the door with Katase not far behind.

They opened the door and were met with a surprising sight. Both girls blushed when they saw a very handsome guy at their door. _'Oh my God…he's hot!'_ They both thought at the same time.

"H-Hello…w-what are you doing here?" Murayama stuttered out.

"Well…" Kyuren brushed a stray lock aside that made Murayama and Katase swoon. "I just want you to know that there three peeping toms currently at the back of your building."

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" The whole Kendo Club erupted in outrage before grabbing their sticks and surging out of the building with the intent to maim the three bastards.

Kyuren wisely moved aside and let the mob of women pass him to deliver their own brand of justice on those three boys. As they ran to the back, Kyuren calmly walked back to his gracious guides. Only stopping when he heard this.

"YOU PERVERTED SONS OF BITCHES!"

"NO! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!"

 _'Now that's funny.'_ He laughed to himself and continued walking. It is official; he was going to like it here.

Sona watched as Kyuren came back to them and at the same time, three very familiar boys were running away from the very enraged Kendo Club who was right behind them.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Kyuren said as they heard three squeals of pain that made him snicker. "Now that's funny."

"And how did telling the Kendo Club that they were being peeped on again count as your business, Mr. Avynzen?" Sona asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kyuren shrugged and gave her a mischievous smirk. "I dislike those who take advantage of a woman and besides, it's funny hearing them getting beaten to a pulp." He chuckled before he went on right ahead, leaving Sona and her group there.

 _'Hm, at least he is a decent fellow…in his own weird way.'_ Sona thought to herself.

* * *

A few hours later, Kyuren found himself on his way to the principal's office being led by Souna. For the past hours, he had been given the tour of the school's facilities and grounds.

Not that he needed it since he had the school's map in his phone, but they did not have to know that. After all, it would be very impolite. Still, though, it was a nice gesture from the Student Council President to take time of her busy schedule for this.

"Ms. Shitori, thanks for the tour." He said.

Sona did not look back at him and just kept walking. "You're welcome. It's my duty to help the Student Body."

Kyuren hummed in acknowledgement. No more words were needed to be said at this time as they said their piece.

It didn't take long for them to reach the principal's office. Sona knocked on the door and they got the permission to enter. Sona entered first followed by Kyuren into the office.

"Ah, Mr. Avynzen." A middle aged man with a noticeable bald spot on his head greeted as he stood up and held out his hand. "My name is Azama Hayate, but you may call me Mr. Azama. It's a pleasure to have you at our school."

Kyuren shook the older man's hand with a small smile and bowed. "Then you may call me Kyuren. Mr. Avynzen makes me feel old...very old."

Azama chuckled and motioned for the two to sit on the chairs. "I hope everything's to your liking here, Kyuren?"

"It is. It may take some time, but I think I'll be able to warm up here."

"That's good to hear." Azama said with a smile and turned to Sona. "I suppose that Kyuren has been a good new member of our body, Sona."

The Sitri Heir nodded. "Yes, I see no problems concerning him if he follows the rules." And she was speaking the truth. Though Kyuren may have a way of annoying someone, he was a very well behaved man and not the typical rich kid spoiled brat she had expected.

"Wonderful. Now I must admit, Kyuren. I'm a bit curious on why would you move to Kuoh Academy since you were probably doing fine back at your old University. Top student, Martial Arts Club Captain, what compelled you to move?"

Sona was also curious. According to his file, Kyuren had it all back in his homeland so why would he come here?

"Well, to be honest, it wasn't my idea in the first place." Kyuren said. "It was my mother's. She said that I needed to get out more and quite frankly, my therapists do too. So you can see, I really didn't have a choice in the matter."

Azama and Sona looked at him. "Therapists? You have issues?"

Kyuren nodded. "Yes, I had an…accident that happened when I was five years old and my parents though it was best that I receive some help." He unknowingly brought his hand up and massaged his neck.

Azama and Sona nodded. They did their research on him and understood that he had an accident from when he was very young and did not press it anymore.

Clearing his throat, Azama decided it was time to get to business. "Yes, well, in any case, here's your schedule." Azama tried to change the subject. "Even though you were very advanced in NTNU, sadly some of the subjects you completed will not be credited. You may have some catching up to do, but no doubt you'd be able to do it. "

 _'Aw, c'mon.'_ Kyuren groaned on the inside but kept his smile as he grabbed his schedule. Well, it wasn't that crowded. All of his classes start at 8:30 and end at three in the afternoon from Monday to Friday with Saturday and Sunday being his rest days. It was pretty standard so he had no complaints for that.

The subjects were not new to him to he was confident in passing them all considering he was in a tech institute before. Again, no complaints for him in that regard.

"This will do." Kyuren stated. "Are there any text books or any other requirements?"

"Text books are not really a requirement since most of our material books can be downloaded in the internet and the library's fully stocked. As for other requirements, you'll have to check in with the teachers with that."

Kyuren nodded. "Well, is there anything else?"

Azama shook his head and stood up, Kyuren and Sona following suit. "Again, it's a pleasure to have you here. I expect many things from one such as you, Kyuren."

 _'Oh, great. More expectations.'_ Kyuren grumbled but smiled all the same. "I wouldn't get my hopes up so suddenly. I'm good but not that good."

Azama chuckled. "That may be but I suppose I've taken enough of your time. See you on your first day tomorrow, Kyuren."

The raven haired teen nodded and turned on his heel together with Sona and exited the office.

Once the doors closed, Kyuren gave out a tired sigh. "Glad that's over with." He turned to Sona and smiled. "Thanks again for your time." Kyuren turned around and started making his way out. "See you around, Souna."

"Aren't you going to get lost? You have just seen the school only one time." Sona asked, more out of professionalism than actual concern.

"Nah." Kyuren held up his phone. "I got the school's map and layout in my phone. In a way, that tour was useless, but I appreciate it though." He could already see the look on her face.

Upon hearing this, Sona stood there stunned. This...this whole day she spent giving him a tour...was for nothing?! That baka asshole just wasted her day for his own amusement?!

Before Sona could give him a severe verbal lashing, she found that he was already gone. She scowled in irritation before going about the rest of her day...or what's left of it. She'd rather not spend what's left of her day on something so petty.

The Sitri heir couldn't believe it. Just as when she thought that Kyuren was an upstanding fellow, he pull this on her. She had never been so...fooled in her life! And underneath her irritation, there was also respect.

No one had ever fooled her like that. She always saw things coming, but with Kyuren, he surprised her not once, not twice, but three times.

The first was when they first met. Sona thought he was just another delinquent but he was actually a gentleman. The second was when she tried to speak his native language the. he spoke to her in perfect Japanese. And last and certainly not the least, he had her fooled the whole time when she was giving him a tour.

She could already see that bastard laughing.

But...Sona had to respect that. And though it was just for his enjoyment, Kyuren played her, not many people could do that to the Sitri Heir.

 _'Hm...Avynzen...you interest me.'_

Sona entered the Student Council room where the rest of her peerage was. Seeing that their leader had returned, they greeted her.

"Hey, Sona. So, how'd it go?" Saji asked as Sona strode past him and sat on the chair and gave out a sigh.

Tsubaki sensed that there was something agitating her king and became curious. "Sona-sama, what's wrong? You seem agitated."

"Yes, it's because of Kyuren." Sona said with a very slight edge in her voice.

The rest of the peerage gained a curious look. Who was this Kyuren and why did Sona seem displeased with him? Saji narrowed his eyes. "What'd he do, Sona-sama? I'll smash his face in!"

"Nothing. He did absolutely nothing." Sona stated simply.

Saji along with the rest really got confused. If Sona said was true and Kyuren did nothing to incur her wrath...that means he's innocent. So what was Sona's reasoning.

"Not to sound rude, but...why are you mad with him if he didn't do anything?" Her rook, Momo Hanakai, asked.

"He didn't do it directly." Sona sighed. "Believe it or not, he's played me, Saji, and Tsubaki for fools."

"How?" Saji asked. He didn't remember Kyuren doing something suspicious...or at least...not that he was aware of.

"From the beginning, he knew exactly the school's layout inside and out. He wasted our time on that tour for nothing."

Now Saji and Tsubaki were a little mad themselves. Who does that prick think he is wasting their time?!

Sona, however, didn't know whether to antagonize the man, or respect him. True, it was a petty trick for his amusement alone, but Sona fell for it and she didn't even see it coming.

She felt so stupid for not foreseeing it, but she fell for it. Kyuren...he was something else.

"Well, it looks like you had a rough day, Sona." Someone said at the door and all eyes turned to it. It was Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

Sona nodded. "You could say that. Rias, I'm afraid I won't be able to play our game for now. I've had a long useless day." She sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose.

This made Rias and Akeno curious. What could've agitated Sona this much in just a day? "Oh? What's wrong?"

"Hmph, some prick wasted our day giving him a tour for nothing." Saji mumbled, his arms crossed.

"And who's this prick you speak of?" Rias asked.

"Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen. The transfer student I told you about." Sona replied.

Akeno gave a grin. "Oh, you mean that eye candy with the Mustang? I have to admit, he's pretty good looking." She giggled, remembering the time she saw him walking behind Sona.

Saji nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."

"So, what did he do to earn your ire, Sona?" Rias looked at her childhood friend for an answer.

Sona looked down in shame. "...He...played me like a fool..." She admitted and both Rias and Akeno's eyes grew wide in surprise.

Rias couldn't believe it. Someone had actually outwitted Sona Sitri, one of the sharpest individuals she knew. She needed details. "Okay, what exactly happened."

Sona then told them about what had happened before right down to the principal's office where Kyuren had revealed that she had just wasted an entire day giving him a tour for nothing.

Needless to say, Rias was left speechless. Sona was a very strict and cunning person, but to be tricked by something as simple as not telling her? That was funny.

Rias and Akeno began to giggle at their fellow devil. "Sona, you fell for something that simple?"

The Sitri heir growled and adjusted her glasses. "As hard as it is to admit it, yes. I did."

"My dear friend, I'm sure that was just for fun." Rias said. "Sure, he wasted your day but at least he made quite the show with the Kendo Club."

Well, if it's one thing that made her day, it was the Perveted Trio being chased and ultimately beaten by the Kendo Club. That was one redeeming quality he had.

"But still, he wasted the day on purpose."

"And what're you going to do about it? Hunt him down and make him pay?"

Sona thought it over and shook his head. "I won't stoop to petty levels just to get even. I'm willing to overlook this if he doesn't cause any more trouble."

Rias just smiled. "Well, it's your decision. I guess we should get going." The Gremory heir stood up from her chair and she along with Akeno made her way out.

But before Rias could step outside, she stopped just by the door and looked at Sona. "You said that he outwitted you, right?" Sona nodded. "And he did it so casually, right?" Another nod and Rias gained a smirk. "Then perhaps this Kyuren character might just be your match." Rias didn't wait for a reply and went on her way, leaving Sona in surprise.

* * *

"Lucy, I'm hoooome!" Kyuren said in a sign song voice, entering his penthouse. Today was not bad at all, that Kuoh Academy had some interesting characters.

Tossing his bag onto the couch and taking off his overcoat, shoes, blazer, shirt, and socks, Kyuren crashed on the couch with a stretch. "Ahhh, what a day...and it's not even night, hehe." He chuckled before his kitten Pip jumped to his chest and sat on it. "Hey, Pip. How was your day?"

The kitten responded by laying down on his chest and began nuzzling him. Kyuren chuckled and stroked his hand over Pip. "Must be boring. Being in cooped up here for..." He looked at the clock. He left at around Eight Forty, and it was now Two Twenty. "Seven hours or so."

Pip just lay on his chest, enjoying the stroked on her bare skin with purrs of satisfaction.

Kyuren chuckled. "I'll make dinner later." He said before he went to take a nap.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I've added some new information._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD_**

 ** _Beta'd by: Unavailable_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter III – First Day Troubles_**

* * *

Kyuren was having the time of his life right now. He was sitting comfortably on a beach chair and enjoying a nice cocktail while soaking in the sun light in the Bahamas.

He was on a well deserved vacation after finishing the school year and quite frankly, he felt that he deserved it. The raven haired teen smiled as he watched various families and people enjoy themselves. He chuckled once he spotted Pip being chased by a puppy on the sand.

This was just the first day too. Kyuren plans to spend a full two weeks enjoying the beauty of the Bahamas before coming back home to Norway and he would make damn sure to enjoy every second of it.

The raven haired teen sipped on his cocktail and released a satisfied hum before lying back on his beach chair. Just then, the sky began to darken and the sea began get a tad bit violent.

"Huh, is there a storm coming?" Kyuren asked himself as the people began to withdraw from the water.

 _"You are an abomination."_

Caught by surprise, Kyuren looked around to see where that voice had come from.

 _"You are a mistake; a bastard product of an unintended and unexpected union. You should not exist."_

The sky grew darker and the sea grew wilder. Lightning and thunder raged lit up the skies as the people panicked and ran for cover.

Kyuren got off the beach chair but he did not move one inch. Whatever was going on was the least of his concern; his attention was solely on that mysterious voice but he could not figure out where it was coming from. It was as if the voice was coming from all around.

 _"I should just destroy you and be done with it."_

Hearing this, Kyuren's confused expression hardened as he readied himself for a fight. Whoever or whatever this was, he was ready should it attack him.

 _"But that would be a waste. You possess mine and his power, and more. When the time comes…you will help me or die."_

Without warning, Kyuren fell to his knees as he held his head and roared in pain.

* * *

Kyuren's eyes snapped open as he bolted up from his bed in a cold sweat. His breathing was heavy as he looked around…he was in his bedroom…it was just another nightmare.

It took some time but he eventually got his breathing and heart rate under control and he laid his head in his hands. He had been having these kinds of nightmares for a while now but he just could not understand it.

What did that mysterious voice meant anyway? It just did not make sense to him.

"Meew~" Kyuren looked to his side and saw that Pip was looking at him worriedly before nuzzling into his side. She must have woken up after his unexpected jolt and felt his distress.

Smiling, Kyuren gave his kitten and appreciative scratch to her back that made her purr. "I'm all right, Pip. Just a bad dream is all." Pip seemed to accept that but she still kept nuzzling him.

Letting out a sigh, Kyuren looked at his clock and groaned when it was only two in the morning. Thanks to that stupid nightmare, he could no longer sleep. Well, he might as well make the most of it. Perhaps he can get in some light training if he can.

Sitting up from his bed, Kyuren rolled his neck and shoulders to relieve the stiffness from those areas. When the stiffness went away, Kyuren massaged the base of his neck and sighed.

"...Okay, time to start the day…even if it is two in the morning. Stupid dreams." He grumbled to himself as he went on to start the day. He washed away the dry drool on his cheeks before going down to the kitchen and making himself a cup of hot chocolate as Pip followed him out.

The dark haired boy sighed after two swallows of his coco before sitting down as Pip jumped on his lap. He was really bummed that stupid nightmare cost him some precious hours of sleep but at least his first day should be a light one.

But back to the reason he was up…

Kyuren just could not understand the meaning of these strange dreams. He could not even remember this happening before and if he was being honest about it, the first time he got these kinds of dreams was after his accident but that does explain anything.

Sure he almost died but that should not be the case for these bad dreams.

He had told his parents about these dreams and they had him go to some therapists thinking that it was just trauma of what happened to him. For a time, Kyuren believed that to be true but he had made peace of what happened to him so these bad dreams should have stopped soon after, right?

His parents were beginning to worry about him so in order to remove the problem, Kyuren just kept it to himself from now on. It was not easy but he managed it for years and after all, a good scare never hurt anybody.

Finishing up his coco, he placed the mug in the sink before deciding that some light training might do him some good.

* * *

After Kyuren was done with his training and taking a bath, Kyuren was sitting on his living room couch with a light serving of pancakes and fruit.

He placed a slice of pancakes in his mouth as he watched the news from his seventy-inch TV. Aside from the weather, traffic, and stock markets, there was nothing that actually got his attention...that is until he learned of some killings near Kuoh Academy.

It would seem that numerous people had been brutally murdered around Kuoh Town. The motives were unclear since these people had not done anything wrong and were just as normal as any could get.

Sad…but this doesn't concern him in the slightest.

Shrugging, Kyuren continued to chow down on his breakfast as he listened to the news for anything useful. Besides, he was not staying at Kuoh Town so there was little to no chance that he will run into the murderer.

Well…if he did…his attacker was in for a world of hurt and Kyuren would make sure that he will leave that encounter a broken man.

Pip then jumped to the couch and lay down beside her master, as if watching the news with him. "I see you finished your breakfast." Kyuren placed another slice of pancakes in his mouth.

The kitten remained silent but flicked its tail slightly. When you have lived with a cat and took care of it since birth for as long Kyuren has, you tend to understand the minute things they do to respond…that or he is losing his mind.

Finishing the last of his breakfast, Kyuren stood up and made his way towards the kitchen and placed the plate in the sink. _'Well…first day of school…for real, this time.'_ He sighed to himself.

* * *

Walking, or rather limping, around the grounds on Kuoh Academy were Issie Hyoudou and his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama. Better known as the infamous Perverted Trio

Yesterday, the three were doing their usual rounds of voyeurism by the Kendo Club again, hoping to see the beauty of oppais swaying back and forth, the girls' bodies covered in water and sweat as they shinned under the light.

That is…until the entire club caught on and started chasing them down with their kendo sticks primed and ready for a lashing. The three didn't get far, of course, and they really got a beating.

"Shit, my body still hurts." Issei moaned. "Those girls hit hard."

"You got off easy. You weren't the one who was kicked in the balls…I lost count how many." Matsuda said, limping along. He briefly wondered if he can ever use his junk again.

"But how the hell did they found out about us that quickly?" Motohama questioned, nursing his own pains. "For once, we were being quiet the whole time."

That got them thinking. How did the Kendo girls found out that they were peeping on them again? They were being extra discreet about it too. So, how?

Well…they didn't really know. Maybe the chicks wised up and installed surveillance camera's outside? Or somebody snitched told them that they were peeping again?

"Let's not think about that for now, guys. My balls are killing me!" The three agreed wholeheartedly and went to sit to a nearby bench. "Shit, why did they have to kick me in the damn balls. Why didn't they kick yours?"

Issei glared at him. "You were kicked, I almost god my head bashed in!"

"You think that's painful? Try getting your dick bashed on by a Kendo stick and they come talk to me about pain!" Motohama cried anime tears holding onto his still aching crotch.

From one of the buildings, a red haired young woman was looking down at the trio. Or more specifically, Issei Hyoudou.

Rias Gremory had her eye on that perverted idiot for a while now. Certainly not because of his looks, but what he carried within him.

She knew that Issei carried a Sacred Gear within him, but she didn't know what. And despite his...fixation with the female anatomy, Rias was sure that Issei could become an invaluable servant one day.

"I don't know what you see in him." Rias turned around to who said that. Sitting on her clubroom couch was a petite girl munching on a piece of chocolate.

This was Koneko Toujou. She is a very small girl despite being fifteen years old with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. Koneko usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform only without the shoulder cape.

But despite her diminutive size and all around unintimidating appearance, Koneko packed one hell of a punch. That was to be expected since the girl was a rook in Rias' peerage and such had enormous amounts of strength and durability.

Once she was known as Nekomata, more specifically a Nekoshou. Her species were all but wiped out and Koneko was one of the last Nekoshous in existence.

She also disliked Issei Hyoudou because of his infamous reputation.

"I know you don't like him, Koneko-chan, but who knows. Maybe he'll warm up to you." Rias said that made the smaller girl scowl slightly.

"Not gonna happen." She replied in a monotone voice.

Rias understood that Koneko disliked Issei because of his perverted tendencies. Hell, that sentiment was shared by most of the school's female population. But Rias was hoping to get Issei as her servant.

"Well...we shall see." The Gremory heir shrugged before moving away from the window and sitting by her desk. "Akeno." She called out to her queen.

Akeno came out from the other room. "Yes, Rias-sama?"

Akeno Himejima is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

"Is there anything I should be aware of? Any contracts for today?"

"We have a few summons. Some for Koneko-chan and Kiba-kun." Akeno informed and Rias nodded.

"I suppose that everything's going by normally."

"Maybe. Except for Sona-sama." Akeno giggled. Oh, how funny was that. Sona Sitri had been duped by a guy who wasn't even trying. Akeno never thought that would happen in a long time.

Rias gained an amused smile. "Hai, that's certainly something to hear. I would like to meet this Kyuren Avynzen, he sounds quite the interesting fellow, don't you think?"

Koneko gained a curious look. What were those two talking about? And who was Kyuren Avynzen? "What are you talking about, Buchou-sama?"

"Oh, it nothing. Just that Sona-sama apparently had a little problem with a new student." Akeno snickered.

The shorter girl tilted her head in confusion, curious at who that student was. But just shrugged, not really caring at the moment and resumed nibbling on her sweets.

* * *

Sona Sitri was in her usual classes today with Tsubaki. Being the same year, the two mostly had the same classes and today, their class was physics.

Well, this was no problem for the two devils. They could store and process information faster and more efficiently than a human could. But they still had to play the part of attentive students.

"Okay, now we move on to our next lesson about forces." Their teacher, a woman in her thirties, asked. Her name was Sugai Fumiya.

While Sona was paying attention to her lessons, she was also thinking about what Rias had said yesterday. Yes, Kyuren had knowingly or unknowingly outwitted her, but her match? No, that remains to be proven.

But nonetheless, Sona could respect him. He was a gentleman and was not a pervert. That counted for something, at least.

"Now, we continue on to-" A knock came from the door and Sugia excused herself to answer it. "Yes?"

Sona didn't pay attention to it, assuming it was just some school business that required her teacher's attention. No need for her to get involved with the affairs of a teachers for now.

"Ah, hai. Right this way, Avynzen-san."

What Sugai had said got Sona and Tsubaki's attention and their eyes widened in slight surprise. They looked at the door and lo and behold, there he was. Strolling in with his hands in his pockets.

Kyuren had gotten to Kuoh Academy just in the nick of time since he was caught up on traffic. But he didn't concern himself with that anymore; he was here now.

"Oh, he's a hottie."

"Hey, isn't that the guy we saw yesterday?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"I hope he's single."

Murmurs began to circulate again, mostly from the girls at how good looking he was. Though it was a pride booster – no matter how noble some men claim to be, it was still a pride booster – Kyuren didn't really let it get to his head.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student in Kuoh Acedemy." Sugai motioned to Kyuren who gave a slight wave and a smile, making some girls blush. "Young man, please introduce yourself to the class."

Kyuren sighed to himself. _'I have to introduce myself? Oh, man. Well, let's get this over with.'_

Turning to the class, Kyuren bowed slightly and smiled. "Ohayo, my name is Kyuren Kaiser Avynzen. I'm a transfer student from Norway. I hope we'll all get along." The girls let out dreamy sighs at hearing his voice and Kyuren shivered slightly. Looks like he'll have that problem again.

Sugai smiled and clapped with the rest following her. This caused Kyuren to blush slightly. "Nice to meet you, Kyuren-san. Now, I hope you understand that you'll have a lot of catching up to do."

"Un, I do." Kyuren nodded.

"Okay, but if you're having a little trouble, don't be shy to ask for help" Sugai looked at the rest of the class. "Right?"

"Hai!"

Sugai smiled and turned to her newest student. "Yosh, now please seat at the chair behind Ms. Souna and we can begin."

Kyuren gave a curt nod and made his way to the only available seat here, right behind Sona.

Sona kept her eyes up front, not wanting to look at Kyuren as he strode towards her. The young man passed by her and thanks to her devil senses, Sona had caught a whiff of Kyuren's scent.

It smelt of something sweet like fruit and of something cold like winter.

The Sitri heir felt a chill run down her back, but steeled herself once again. What happened back there? He just passed by her and…why did she react that way?

Kyuren placed his bag on the floor and sat down on the chair. Then the class went on like normal.

 ** _*After Class*_**

"Okay, that concludes us for today. Everyone's dismissed except for Kyuren-san. I'd like to have a word with you." Sugai announced as the rest of the class began filing out of the room.

Sona and Tsubaki got out last but Sona cast a glance at Kyuren who was talking to Sugai-san.

That Kyuren…Sona had her doubts about him, but he proved himself capable. When he was called by Sugai-san to answer a question, he flinched. Like the man wasn't paying attention at all.

The Sitri heir then remembered what Rias said about him being her match and doubted that assumption. But her doubt was misplaced when he had answered those problems correctly.

And that one time when a jealous boy from the back had launched a spit ball at him, Kyuren just raised his book and blocked it. Of course, the boy was disciplined, but Kyuren remained impassive, even with the girls were looking at him in awe.

 _'He's certainly smart and surprisingly sharp.'_ Sona had to admit, Kyuren was very knowledgeable. Though that was to be expected since he was one of the top students at NTNU. And his reflexes were also very good.

During the class, he minded his own business. She didn't know if he noticed her, or even remembered her, but he just stayed out of her way. Letting her do her own thing and giving her some space.

Well, at least Sona didn't have to worry about anything from him if he continued to act like this. He was well-behaved and Sona could see that he wouldn't cause that much trouble in his stay here.

Before Sona could delve further, the Sitri heir averted her eyes and began walking. _'I'm being too petty with this. I suppose my pride got the better of me yesterday. Even though he wasted my time yesterday, Kyuren's actually a nice fellow. Perhaps I can overlook that little incident before.'_ The Sitri heir thought to herself.

Well, judging from what she had seen in the two hours they were in close proximity, Kyuren an okay guy. Annoying sometimes, but okay. But that doesn't mean she'll try to be friends with him.

An acquaintance maybe, but not right now.

* * *

"Kyuren-san, I must say, I'm rather impressed with your performance in my class." Sugai began. "Though I don't really like that you've been zoning in and out like that."

"Truthfully, I have already learned this lesson." Kyuren said. "Not that I'm saying it's useless, it's just I already know it since I studied in NTNU."

Sugai was surprised. "You studied at NTNU?" She knew that the Norwegian University of Science and Technology was a top class school in Norway, but she didn't expect Kyuren to have studied there.

"Yes, so I hope you understand and forgive me that I'm a little…bored with things I have already learned."

"Well…I understand that." Sugai sighed. "But at least try to appear to be listening even though you already know it." She saw Kyuren nod. "Then, I'd like for you to know that you'll have to do some activities to catch up here and in your other subjects. If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me or any other of the teachers."

"Hai, I won't."

"Okay, that should be it. You're free to leave."

Kyuren nodded and went on his way. Well, that went better than expected. _'Okay, looks like it's my break.'_ He thought to himself, remembering his schedule. _'I guess I could do for some food.'_

* * *

Murayama groaned as she sat with Katase in the cafeteria. "I've had it with those three. They pull that shit again, I don't care if I get expelled or get sent to prison, I'm gonna kill them."

"Un, I totally agree with you." Katase growled. "I just wished I got in one more swing at Motohama. That way, he won't breed more like him."

Ever since the Perverted Trio had been targeting the Kendo Club, the girls had been itching to put them in their places one and for all.

That last stunt yesterday had been the final straw. They had put this up with the principal that this peeping had to stop or the three were looking at early deaths.

The school head had called the three up and warned them that IF they do this again, they would be expelled from Kuoh Academy.

Murayama and Katase were pissed at those three, but at least they had been told ahead of time thanks to a new student. The two blushed, remembering what that new student looked like.

"I really hope we could meet him again." Katase said. "I mean; it would be nice to thank him."

"Un, I would like to thank that guy." Murayama giggled. "And you gotta admit, he was quite the looked. Eh, Katase-chan?"

Katase looked away with a blush. "W-Well, yeah. The guy's really good looking, but I never really got to look at him that much."

"Yeah, we were too busy beating the shit out of Issei and his two tōsaku no friends." Murayama laughed.

The two girls continued to talk about things like the activities of their clubs, practice schedules, mock contests and the like when Katase spotted their mystery man coming into the cafeteria.

"Oi, is that him?" Katase pointed towards the entrance. Murayama turned around and sure enough, there was their mystery man.

 _'_ _W-Wow…what a hunk.'_ Murayama gulped down the lump in her throat as he looked the guy up and down.

The man was wearing an overcoat and scarf alomg with the uniform. His black hair slicked back with a few spikes sticking out, and one lock of hair dangling over his face. His face...she couldn't believe how handsome he was.

And it would seem that the most of the cafeteria would agree.

"Yeah, that's him." Murayama replied, unable to tear her gaze away from the man.

Katase also couldn't avert her eyes. "S-Should we say hello and thank him now?"

"Sure...um...c'mon." It took a few seconds before the two got their nerves under control before Murayama and Katase stood up from their seats and went towards the young man.

Kyuren was looking for a place to sit, but it looked like the tables were all full. _'Hah, what a waste. Well, maybe I'll have more luck if I eat outside.'_ He checked the time and saw that there was still about an hour before his next class.

Before he could turn around, he was stopped when a voice called out to him. "Hey, wait up!"

He turned around and saw two girls coming towards him. Kyuren sighed internally. He was getting hungry and now this happens. _'What luck...'_

"Yes?"

The two girl shuffled slightly, not really sure on what to say now. "Um, we just wanna thank you for warning us about Issei and his friends." The one with the brown hair said.

"Yeah, they've been peeping at us ever since they first got here. So...thanks." The two girls bowed.

Kyuren just smirked. He only told them because he wanted to see some perverts get pummeled into the ground. _'But I guess a little appreciation might do, as well.'_

The young man waved them off. "Eh, it was nothing. Besides, I enjoyed watching your club pummel them to the ground."

Upon hearing his soothing voice, the two girls and those within earshot, gained a shade of pink on their cheeks. ' _His voice...so soft and soothing.'_

"Eh...sure. I'm Murayama, by the way." Murayama introduced herself, trying to keep the conversation going.

"And I'm Katase."

"Nice to meet the both of you. I'm Kyuren Avynzen. I'm a new student here." Kyuren introduced himself, thinking it was only fair that he did when these two ladies gave their names.

Upon learning his name, Murayama and Katase's eye widened in surprise. "W-Wait...you're K-Kyuren Avynzen?"

Kyuren raised an eyebrow. "Hai."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The two ladies suddenly squealed out in fangirl fashion. "It's really him! I can't believe it's really him!" They were practically bouncing on the spot.

The rest of the cafeteria were looking at the two in surprise. Some girls wondering how they knew this extremely handsome man.

Kyuren grimaced slightly, scratching his left ear to get some feeling back from that squeal earlier. _'How can the human throat handle such a frequency and not get blown to bit?'_

Murayama and Katase looked at him with awe and admiration in their eyes. "Mr. Kyuren, we're big fans of yours. I mean...I just can't believe you're actually here!"

Okay, that caught everyone by surprise. How did Murayama and Katase knew who this Kyuren was and why were they fans of him? Was he a celebrity or something?

"Uh..." Kyuren scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He never would've thought he had fans here and he didn't know why. "How are you two my fan anyway?"

"We watched you compete in those martial arts tournaments." Katase began. "You're the undefeated champion in seven competitions." She said with Murayama nodding in agreement.

Despite himself, Kyuren managed a small smirk. _'Well, someone's keeping track.'_ He chuckled to himself, now knowing how he got fans. Well, the same did happen back in Norway.

"Heh, well, I'm flattered but-" Before he could finish, the two girls held out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Can we have your autograph?" They asked at the same time. Doing that puppy dog eyes routine.

Kyuren was a little put off at being interrupted but he didn't let it show. Besides, how can he say no to the dreaded puppy dog eyes…actually he can say no, most men were just too wimpy.

"Oh…all right." The girls smiled brightly and Kyuren both signed their papers. _'I really hope this isn't going to be a common occurrence.'_ Kyuren came here mostly because his mother wanted him to be outside more, not face a horde of fangirls.

He already had that in Norway.

"Thanks, Kyuren-kun!" Murayama and Katase said. "Why don't you come sit at our table?" They suggested, wanting to talk to their idol. Most of the girls got a little jealous that these two knew who this hunk was and were getting close to him.

"As much as I'd love to, I'm gonna have to decline." Kyuren said that made the girls a little disheartened and turned to leave. "See you two around."

"Hey, wait!" Murayama called out. Kyuren halted a step and turned back. "Uh…" Murayama was unsure what to say. "Maybe…you can visit the Kendo Club sometimes…Maybe give us some pointer?"

Kyuren thought Murayama's offer over. While he had experience in handling different kinds of weapons, where he truly excelled at was hand to hand combat. But it couldn't hurt to see what the Kendo Club had to offer. "When?"

Katase and Murayama both had enormous grins on their faces when he asked. That means he'll consider it. "How about Wednesday? The club's got a practice session tomorrow. Around noon?"

"I'll think about it." With that, Kyuren walked out of the cafeteria to eat outside.

The two girls went back to their table while looking at their autographed paper. "Oh, I can't wait to tell everybody about this!" Murayama giggled just as numerous other girls came to her asking question.

"So, that's the guy who ratted us out, huh?" Matsuda growled, glaring at the new kid's back. Him and his pals were sitting at their own table and they saw everything.

Let's just say they were a bit envious with the new guy's luck with the ladies.

"And he even got Murayama and Katase-chan to invite him into their club." Motohama cried anime tears. "I'm so jealous of that guy! Getting some action with the Kendo Club on the first try!"

"That's so unfair." Issei groaned out. "That guy gets the Kendo Club as fans and if we even try to peep on them again, we're gone."

"Hey, there's always the Tennis Club."

Issei looked at Matsuda with a deadpanned expression. "And where do you think they shower? Argh! I' heading out guys. I need some time for myself."

"Okay, man. See ya'."

Issei walked out of the cafeteria a little down. _'Man, this is some bullshit. Now, I can't look at Murayama-san or Katase-san' or any other Kendo Club girls' tits anymore thanks to that guy."_

The boy lived for oppai. Issei wanted nothing more than to see all the breasts in the world and massage them in his hands. Suck on them, bury his face in them. Hell, maybe even score the big time with a girl!

Issei gained a perverted expression, his mind clouded by images of breasts bouncing and girls giving him strip teases. _'What I wouldn't give for a chick to let me touch their jugs.'_

Dazed by his own perverted fantasies, Issei ran by someone and fall on his ass. "Oi, watch where you're going!"

Issei looked up and saw that he ran into someone's back. That someone was a guy, no denying that. "I am watching where I'm going." The guy turned around and stared at Issei. "What about you?"

Issei's eyes widened in surprise, the guy who he ran into was the same guy that made the whole cafeteria stop. The same prick that ratted him out to the Kendo Club. "You." He groaned, standing up.

Kyuren looked to his left and right before returning his gaze towards Issei. "Me?"

"Yeah, you! You're the guy that snitched to the Kendo Club!" Issei pointed to Kyuren in an accusing manner.

"So what if I did, what's your point?"

Issei growled and clenched his fist. "I could've seen those girls oppais but you had to go and tell them. Now, we can't even get near the club or get expelled. It's all your fault, you fucking asshole!"

Kyuren raised an eyebrow. Well, he had heard of petty reasons, but this is probably one of those that really made no sense whatsoever. And this fool was blaming him for ruining his voyeurism session? _'What is the world coming to?'_

The dark haired boy gave a smirk and chuckled. "And pray tell why exactly am I at fault for telling those young ladies that they were being spied on Mr...uh...who are you again?"

"The name's Issei. Issei Hyoudou. And yeah, this whole damn thing's your fault."

 _'I can't believe this boy.'_ Kyuren thought to himself. "Hm, are you...all right in the head? Because you're blaming someone for your own doing."

Issei glared harder as a crowd slowly formed. "So what?! Because of you and your big mouth, I can't go to the Kendo Club again and I don't care if you are a champion, you're going down!" Blindingly, he charged at Kyuren with his fist cocked.

Kyuren however, just sighed. Really, this was just too ridiculous. How did this happen anyway? He was just minding his own damn business then suddenly; someone ran into him.

He was going to help that person but said person just had to run his mouth. And now, that idiot had the audacity to blame him for his own troubles and faults. _'Well, this is high school after all.'_

Hearing someone running, Kyuren looked up and saw that Issei boy running at him, ready to deliver a punch. ' _Hah, gotta end this quickly. Only have forty minutes before my next class comes on...and I'm really hungry!'_

Kyuren just stood there as Issei moved in closer; the students chanting fight again and again. Once Issei was in range, he launched his fist towards Kyuren's face _. '...Sometimes, it pays to have great reflexes.'_

Issei was sure he got the bastard, he wasn't even moving! Probably scared to death so he couldn't move. _'Heh, so much for being a karate champion or shit.'_

Just before Issei's fist could connect to his face, Kyuren swatted it away with his hand to the right and Issei's fist ran into the wall.

 **CRACK!**

"YAAAHH!" Issei cried out in pain. _'I think my hand's broken.'_

As the boy fell to his knees in agony, Kyuren couldn't help but chuckle. "You really need to learn how to punch, kid. That aside, get yourself looked at." Kyuren turned around and went on his way.

"You'll need your hands for your... _other_ activities."

* * *

 **CLING!**

"That'll be one hundred and thirty-six yen." The cashier of a local convenience store said and Kyuren gave him just that. "Here you go, enjoy your meal."

"Arigato." Kyuren then walked to an open table and sat down with his meal. A small serving of tempura and rice with a can of coke.

Though it was a small serving, that should hold him over for a few more hours.

Kyuren looked at his watch and saw that he had about thirty minutes left. More than enough time to finish his meal and get back to class.

"Well, let's get to eating. Itadakimasu." Kyuren bowed his head lightly before grabbing his spork. He cut a piece of tempura and dipped in some sauce, but before he could get it into his mouth, his phone rang.

 _"Aw, c'mon! Can't a guy get some peace and quiet to eat?! Is that too much to ask for?!"_

Letting out a groan of irritation, Kyuren fished his phone from his pocket and clicked on the call button. "Yeah, this is Kyuren speaking."

"Kyuren-san, this is Asama Hayate. Where are you?" Azama sounded serious. This...could be a problem.

"In a nearby convenience store, having my break. Is something the matter?" Kyuren already had a guess what it was, but he just want to be sure.

"It's about Issei Hyoudou. Finish your break and come to my office as soon as your classes are over. Okay?"

"Hai." Kyuren responded and the call ended. Pocketing the phone, he let out an irritated sigh. Ten minutes. That's all he asks for, ten minutes of isolation. Is it that really too much to ask in this country?

 _'Ah, to hell with it.'_ Kyuren then proceeded to eat his meal.

* * *

"Kyuren-san, do you mind explaining to me why is Issei Hyoudou in the school infirmary?" Azama asked.

Kyuren was seated in front of the man and he looked at him with serious eyes that would make children cower. But Kyuren was not a kid anymore. Besides, he did nothing wrong...yet.

"Well, I was just walking down the hall, trying to go outside for a bite to eat. Until I felt someone crash into my back. I would've helped that person up, but he started bad mouthing me, so I stayed my hand."

Azama motioned for him to stop. "And you dislocated one of his finger?"

Kyuren shook his head. "No, I wouldn't cause trouble on my first day. Well, I was just about to leave when the boy started blaming me for...what did he say...for him and his friends not being able to peep at the showers again or risk expulsion."

"And then?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't even lift a hand. I told him to not blame me for his own idiotic tendencies. He took offense to that and tried to attack. I deflected his fist but I didn't know his fist would go to the wall."

Azama nodded and sighed. "Okay...your side checks out with the students we've asked. All right, even though you didn't start it, you did inadvertently injured a student albeit in self defense. So I'll just let you off with a warning."

 _'That's better than detention. I don't think I can maintain my sanity for two hours of doing nothing as some teacher drones on about the rules again. Once was torture enough.'_

"And I assume Issei's going to get detention?"

"Not right now. Tomorrow though, he'll definitely get his punishment."

Kyuren nodded. "Well, if there's nothing else, I think I'll be going now."

"Yes, just stay out of trouble."

The younger man just chuckled. "I'll see what I can do about that." Kyuren stood up and bowed to Azama. "Goodbye, Azama-san." He turned around and made his way to the door, but his attention was again called. _'Son of a...'_

"Oh, before I forget." Azama grabbed a folder from his desk and held it out for Kyuren to take. "Can you take this to the Student Council? It's a list of events that are going to happen this year and I want them to know what to expect."

Kyuren took the folder and nodded. "Okay, I was about to go home, but sure." He gave a strained smile before going out the door.

Once he was out the door, Kyuren smacked his face with the folder. _'Of all the stupid fucking goddamn dritts in the world...'_ After a few seconds, Kyuren had calmed down enough and went on his way to the Student Council.

* * *

Sona was sitting on the a table, in front of her was a chess board and opposite her was Rias Gremory for their friendly bout at this game.

The Student Council was lounging around the room, having nothing to do at the moment. Contracts were slow today so they could use the time to relax.

"So, what do you think about Issei picking a fight with Kyuren?" Rias asked Sona who moved a piece.

"I have nothing to say. This doesn't concern me." She responded. What Kyuren does was not her concern. For all Sona cared, that man could do what he liked if those were within the rules.

Rias sighed. "Well, he did injured Issei. You're sure you're not going to punish him for it?"

"As I recall, it was that idiot pervert that started the fight and Kyuren was only defending himself. The CCTVs can attest to that." Sona sipped on a glass of water. "At most, he'll only receive a warning."

"I guess Issei did pick a fight with the wrong guy."

"On another note, are you sure you want him in your peerage, Rias?"

Rias nodded. "I'm sure. I'm just waiting for the right time. But you do feel something odd, right?" Rias asked, turning serious.

"Hai." Sona nodded. She had felt something too. It was far too small to merit immediate action, but large enough to cause a little uneasiness. "I can't be sure but we'll keep our eyes open. There's something going on."

The Gremory heir couldn't agree more. She didn't know what it was, but if there was something going on and someone was behind it, it would not go unpunished.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Sona called out and the door opened. She raised an eyebrow when Kyuren had entered.

"Sorry to intrude, but Azama-san said to bring this to you. A list of this year's events, he said." Kyuren held up the folder.

Saji looked at him briefly before averting his eyes. He was still a little pissed that Kyuren had wasted a whole day for nothing, but Sona had told thm all that it was not worth it so he just kept quiet.

Tsubaki also didn't like him, but he was tolerable to be around.

Sona nodded. "Arigato. You may place it on the desk." She pointed to the table behind her and Kyuren nodded.

He strode towards the table, aware that eyes were following him. But he didn't care in the slightest. Kyuren just wanted to do this one last request then go home. He placed the folder on the desk then turned around, ready to leave.

While he was passing by Rias and Sona, he saw that they were locked in a chess match and couldn't help but observe. Looks like the red haired girl was in a corner.

"Who's turn is it?" He asked.

"Mine." Rias responded as her hand moved to a piece before retracting it.

Smart move because that would've left her open. But Kyuren could see that Sona's king was discreetly exposed as well, and red's queen had a clear shot at it. How she didn't notice it was anyone's guess.

Well, Kyuren could just walk away, but red looked like she was really struggling. _'Hm..._ _knulle det.'_

Kyuren reached for red's queen and moved it to Sona's king and claimed it. He could see red's surprised expression, realizing that that was a possible move. Kyuren gave her the king piece before heading out.

Rias held Sona's king piece in her hand with shock filled eyes. This...this was a... "Checkmate."

With just that one word, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Rias in surprise. They had seen everything and couldn't believe it, Rias had won and it was thanks to Kyuren.

The Gremory heir was still in shock, she looked at Sona and her shock turned to worry. The Sitri heir had barely moved a muscle with her face blank of emotion and her eyes glued to the board.

"...Um...I think it's time for us to go." Rias gulped. "Let's go, Akeno."

"Right." She replied and the two hurried out of the Council room.

"Uh...I think I have something to do in...the library. If you'll excuse me, Sona-sama." Tsubaki stuttered as she and the rest of the peerage clamored out of the room, knowing that Sona would explode any second.

The Sitri heir was now all alone in the room. After a few seconds, Sona raised a shaky hand towards her glasses. Once her glasses were off, she slowly stood up from her chair and breathed deeply.

Kyuren was walking towards the building exit when he heard this.

"KYUREEEEEEN!"

Someone shouted his name. Those in the halls with him were startled, but Kyuren just kept walking. Whoever that was could hunt him down for all he cared.

He was going home

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was not having a good day. Here he was, walking home as the sun sets on a bridge, his hand wrapped in some bandages.

 _'Man, this fucking hurts.'_ He held his injured hand in his other. _'Damn that Kyuren guy for dislocating a finger. Well, I did pick a fight with him.'_

Issei was many things, a pervert, a worshipper of his breast goddess, but he was also a man who can own up to his mistakes. It was really his fault for what happened to him. Kyuren was just being a nice guy and then Issei just had to run his damn mouth.

"Aw, man. First, I get banned from peeping at the Kendo Club, I get my finger dislocated, then I get detention." Issei leaned on the rails and banged his head on the metal. "This day can't get any worse."

"Um, excuse me." A soft female voice called. "Are you Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy? Or am I wrong?"

Issie lifted his head off the railing and looked at who spoke. "Hai." It was a girl, a very attractive girl.

She was an attractive young woman with violet eyes, long black hair, a slender body, and large boob. She was wearing some kind of school uniform that consisted of a dark red jacket with a P embroidered in gold on the left side of her chest, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end.

 _'Wow...what's a girl like her doing here? Is this a sign or something?!'_ Issei thought to himself as a car roared past them.

Looking behind his rearview mirror, Kyuren saw that that Issei boy was talking to some girl. She was either an idiot for even approaching that perverted pig, or she also had some sort of beef with the boy.

Either way, Kyuren didn't care.

Grabbing the stick shift, Kyuren shifted to second gear and punched it. It was time to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD_**

 ** _Chapter IV – Saving A Pervert's Ass_**

Sona was walking towards the Council room with Tsubaki and the rest of her peerage. On the outside, she was still the cool and collected Sona that everyone had come to recognize, but on the inside was a whole different story.

Her emotions were running wild at what had happened just yesterday. The Sitri heir had lost…she had lost at chess…and it was because of _him_ …

 _'_ _That…that insufferable idiot! How dare he!"_ Sona raged in her mind. That Kyuren…how dare he interrupt her friendly match with Rias like that! _'If and when I see him again, I'll..!'_

Before she could finish that thought, Sona stopped herself. What was she doing? She was being extremely petty about this! She was an heir to one of the most prominent and oldest surviving devil clans to exist, and she was acting like an immature child.

 _'_ _Calm yourself, Sona This isn't how you should act.'_ Sona said to herself, feeling embarrassment course through her. She was going to represent her family, and she was representing the entire student body…Sona needed to control her emotions.

Taking a silent breath, Sona tried to calm down her nerves. It did lessen the tension within her, but it was still there.

Kyuren…she was beginning to dislike that name. The Sitri heir knew it was for petty reasons, but she couldn't help it. He had caused her defeat by Rias' hands, and that Sona could not let go unattended.

But, despite all that…there was also a growing respect towards the young man.

As much as Sona hated to admit it…Kyuren had taken her by surprise yet again. Even though she was battling Rias in chess, it was Kyuren who had dealt the final blow, causing her first defeat in years.

It was hard to accept, but it was the truth. Sona Sitri was defeated in her own game by someone she would've never expected.

 _'_ _Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen…'_

Sona knew that Kyuren was smart; a student that attended a tech university such as NTNU has to be and was considered a top student. His credentials were all amazing, worthy of praise and required respect even from her. But Sona never would've thought that he would be the one to make her taste defeat once more.

Well, technically Rias was the one she was facing, but in Sona's eyes, she didn't defeat her. It was Kyuren, and the Sitri heir did not appreciated that.

His addition was unexpected and uncalled for. He had entered the game without their express permission and had caused it to crumble!

But still…Kyuren managed to see right through her.

The young man managed to see through her strategy and worked his way around it. Now that was impressive considering that Rias had faced her many times before, but Kyuren had managed to outdo her in just one move.

Sona and her peerage had reached the Council room and entered. Most of them went right on to their business and things to do, and as for Sona, she went right to her desk, still in deep thought.

 _'_ _I must admit, what Kyuren had done was not the most favorable thing to do, but she technically beaten me. He continues to surprise me.'_ Sona thought to herself. She had to accept that, there was no denying it.

And after all of that, after all that she thought about him, Sona couldn't help but be curious. Perhaps what Rias said was right? Maybe she had found a worthy adversary that can challenge and beat the Sitri heir at her own game?

Sona leaned back on her chair. _'Perhaps, but I won't know until I find out.'_ Kyuren may just be the challenge she was looking for, but Sona needed to be sure and not get her hopes up.

The only way she could be absolutely sure is that the two of them square off on a chess board. Just Kyuren and Sona, no one else.

If he couldn't defeat her, then so be it. Sona's hopes weren't that high to begin with. But if he did, or at least gave her a decent challenge and made her work for it…then Sona might consider being acquainted with him.

And besides, in the general view of things, Kyuren wasn't that bad of a guy. He was a gentleman, an excellent student, and a passive guy. That incident with Issei, though displeased her, was an act of self-defense. He just swatted the boy's fist away, it just so it happened that it careened into the wall.

Kyuren wasn't really that one at fault there, but he did get a warning. But Issei would get detention for starting that in the first place.

"Sona-sama, you've been awfully quiet for a few minutes, now. What seems to be the matter?" Tsubaki asked, looking at her king, a bit worried. She may not show it, but Sona was upset that she was defeated so unexpectedly.

Sona nodded. "Nothing. I've just been thinking."

"It's about that teme, Kyuren, isn't it?" Saji asked. "Man, that no good jerk. Doing something like that and humiliating you. When I get my hands on him…"

"Saji, that is enough." Sona warned her pawn with a stern glare. "Although I am displeased t what happened, I won't allow you to fight him. And that includes the rest of you."

Her peerage took a minute to digest her words, but in the end, they just accepted it.

Tsubaba Yura, a rook in Sona's peerage, then spoke up. "Then what do you plan to do, Sona-sama?"

The Sitri heir just sighed. "Nothing right now. But if the time permits, I'll confront Kyuren about yesterday and perhaps challenge him to a game of chess." And Sona wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Well, I heard that Kyuren-san was coming to the Kendo Club this afternoon." Reya Kusaka, a bishop in Sona's peerage, said. Having heard it from Murayama and Katase in the cafeteria yesterday.

"What for?" Saji raised an eyebrow at it. Yeah, he may not like the guy, but he didn't strike out as a perv to Saji.

Reya just shrugged. "Murayama-san invited him to spar with the Kendo Club and maybe give some pointers. I don't really know anything else."

Sona nodded. "Thank you for that, Reya. But first, we have some work to do." She said before going over the documents on her desk.

 _'_ _Avynzen…you're a fascinating one.'_ Sona didn't know why, but she felt a sort of excitement when the time comes for the two of them two square off.

She had a feeling that Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen would not disappoint her.

* * *

At the same time, a certain scarlet haired heiress was also deep in thought in the Occult Research Club. Why were a bunch of high school students delving into the occult, nobody knew and nobody didn't ask questions.

Rias had been informed by Koneko that Issei had taken up a girlfriend. Normally, the Gremory wouldn't have mind except the fact that Issei was a tried and true pervert and no woman in their right state of mind would want him near her.

It could either be two things. One, that girl was just as much of a pervert as Issei is, or two, she was something else entirely. And Rias was compelled to believe the later.

 _'I don't know what's happening, but I'm willing to bet that it can't be good.'_ She thought, slightly worried what will happen to Issei in the coming day. Rias knew that she wasn't the only one to notice the power Issei held, and she knew there wasn't anything she can do without ample reason.

And...as perverted as Issei is...he kind of grew on her.

 _'I got a bad feeling about this. I have to make certain Issei becomes my servant.'_ Rias couldn't take any chances with this. Issei was too valuable to lose when she was so close at getting her.

But her thoughts then came to yesterday.

Rias would never forget that day. The day that she said the words that shook her world to the very core. The day that Sona Sitri was beaten in chess.

 _'I thought I'd never see the day...I still can't believe it.'_ Rias had been trying to beat Sona since childhood. Granted that she was getting better and better, Sona was just the better tactician than her.

Then _he_ came along.

If someone told her that someone had beaten Sona Sitri in a game of chess, Rias would've laughed and laughed until the day was done. Well, that is...if she didn't witness it with her own eyes.

"Wow..." Someone behind her spoke and she turned around to see Kiba, he knight, had a surprised expression on his face. "You're kidding, right?"

Akeno shook her head. "No, I saw it. You should've seen the expression on Sona's face. If it wasn't a delicate situation, I would've laughed." She told her fellow pieces who looked at her in surprise.

"...Impressive." Koneko said in her usual tone.

Kiba had finally regained control of himself and cleared his throat. "Well, you know what they say, 'There's always someone out there who's better than you', I just didn't think it would happen now."

It was a universal truth that even gods understood, no matter how powerful you are, there is always someone who was even more powerful than you. It was the natural order of things.

Rias couldn't agree more with that statement but she didn't voice her thoughts on the matter. Turning her attention back to the window, she spotted Issei walking to the entrance...with that girl.

She didn't know what was going on, but Rias wasn't going to lie around and let this bitch get her servant.

 ** _*Sunday*_**

Kyuren was very happy now. He was finally able to relax. Sitting on the couch, enjoying TV, and let's not forget his oh so sweet and lovable hairless kitten Pip, comfortably laying on his head.

These past days were…interesting to say the least. He went to the Kendo Club at Wednesday which was his rest day. Kyuren didn't really want to go because it was his rest day. That was reason enough for any lat boms in the world!

But, that said, he was also curious about the type of skill this club had. He wanted to know what they were made of…not the perverted way though. And Kyuren wanted to brush up on his skills as well.

It couldn't hurt to get a few rounds in.

So when he got to the Kendo Club, the moment he went through those doors, he was instantly flooded by the club members, asking for his autograph.

Kyuren was pretty sure he got a lot of jealous stares from the relatively small male population when he was pulled into the club.

Well, after about half an hour of worshipping, Kyuren had changed into his training attire that definitely made the girls blush to whole new levels. It was a sight to see, but he had all seen it before.

The raven haired boy had to admit, they had the skills to back up their cub's name. But defeated he them all easily. _'Well…I can't really judge them for it. After all, they weren't that into the martial forms as I am and had to focus on their studies.'_ He thought.

After telling them what they needed to hear, improving their speed and agility, and their reflexes. But other than that, Kyuren had told them they did a great job all things considered.

Naturally, the girls had liked what he said and thanked him. And it goes without saying that some of them had asked him out on a date and being a little flirty with him. _'Hvis bare min far kunne se meg nå…'_

Kyuren, being the gentleman that he is, declined but had offered to come by every Wednesday to have a spar with the club. They eagerly accepted, of course. And it was quite fun being able to be the teacher for once…

 _'_ _Det hørtes ut som en gammel mann ville si…'_ Kyuren thought glumly.

But then…things got really interesting when he was about to leave.

Souna Shitori, the Student Council President herself had come up to him with a very stern stare together with her compatriots and others. Any lesser man would cower, but Kyuren had endured one of the most hellish training regimens one could stand and had his body broken numerous times since childhood.

So, yeah, little glare from a young woman won't scare him.

After a few exchanges of words – some friendly and some heated – Souna had said that if he had the time, come see her at the Student Council room before departing.

It was odd, but Kyuren didn't think much of it and went home.

The next day was a little stale for Kyuren's taste, but the real treat was when he went up to the Student Council as per Souna's…request.

Long story short, she wanted some payback for what he did at her own chess game.

Well, Kyuren was never the one to back down from a challenge so he accepted. It was brutal. He had to admit, Souna had the skills to back up her pride. Kyuren could understand why she wanted a bout with him.

In fact, she could probably make a career in the military in she so desired. He could only imagine the amount of battles she could win if Souna did.

Kyuren and Souna were equally matched and the young woman was actually making the raven haired boy work for it. But he noticed a fatal flaw in her tactics.

Souna was reluctant to sacrifice a piece.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"_ _You're quite good." Kyuren commented as he moved a piece._

 _Sona made her move herself and captured one of Kyuren's own pieces. "I could say the same for you." She said and she wasn't lying._

 _At first, Sona thought that Kyuren would just be a little better than Rias, but she was proven wrong yet again when the young man had pulled out all the stops in the books._

 _Then Sona figured that this was going to be an interestingly difficult match to win. And she was not disappointed._

 _Over the course of this game, the two had been pushing each other back and forth, with neither giving ground without a fight. But Sona had to be careful here._

 _By now, she realized that Kyuren was not one to mess around with. He was unpredictable, and that could be a problem for Sona. But that just excited her more._

 _Finally, she had found an adversary that can give her a good run for her money. She admits that she had her doubts, but now those can be put to rest. Kyuren was good, but Sona was confident that she will come out victorious._

 _Kyuren made another move, but he had already made up a plan of action. As the game dragged on, he had found that Souna was a little reluctant to sacrifice a piece. A weakness that should not be there from one such as her._

 _Caution is a must for any commander of an army, but caution does not win wars alone._

 _Her style was more in line with defense and counter-attack with offense being secondary and it was hidden in a way such that even he had taken time to figure it out. An effective strategy for a lesser player._

 _But Kyuren was no lesser player._

 _For that, Kyuren had been subtly luring her into a trap, sacrificing his pieces one by one until he had her right where he wanted her._

 _"_ _It looks like you're close to defeat." Sona said as she claimed another of his pieces. Acting the part, Kyuren let out a growl of annoyance and furrowed his brows._

 _"_ _It's not over until every piece is gone." He grumbled out and Sona couldn't help the smirk coming along her lips. Kyuren had done more than anyone else Sona had faced in the past, he gave her a good and difficult game of wits._

 _Sona wouldn't lie, on more than one occasion, she was forced into a corner and had almost came close to defeat. But she managed to pull through and now, Kyuren had nowhere left to go._

 _It was very enjoyable for her. Kyuren had definitely earned her respect. And she was actually hoping that they could face off again in the future. Sona had to remember asking him that once this was over._

 _Kyuren made his move and placed his queen completely exposed. Sona just sighed and claimed it with her own; it was done. There isn't a thing he could do now. His king was now open and his last remaining piece could not protect it for long._

 _It was all over._

 _"_ _It's over, Kyuren. But I did enjoy this." Truly, Sona did._

 _But instead of conceding his defeat, the raven haired boy gained a smirk. "Not quite." Reaching a hand for his last available piece, his knight, Kyuren to Sona's king._

 _Upon seeing this, Sona's eyes widened in shock. She watched as Kyuren's knight was placed near her king in check. She lost…_

 _"_ _Checkmate." Kyuren said in victory as Sona continued to stare on the board._

 _…_ _How…when…what just happened? These questions ran through the Sitri heir's mind as she tried to figure out what the hell happened._

 _"_ _How did you defeat me..?" Sona asked, still unable to tear her eyes off the board._

 _Kyuren just shrugged. "I just exploited your weakness." He simply said and Sona was finally able to meet his eyes and looked at him with interested curiosity. "Though you hide it well, you're somewhat reluctant to give up a piece. I viewed it as a weakness and I exploited it by giving you a false sense of security and luring you into a trap. Simple to say, but very difficult to pull off on one such as yourself."_

 _Sona looked back and saw that Kyuren had been giving up pieces to lure her in but not enough to really cause her concern until this point. Clever…very clever…_

 _He used Sona's eagerness to win against her, that's why she lost._

 _The Sitri heir shook her head, feeling a bit embarrassed with herself. She had fallen to one of the most classic moves in the game and she didn't even saw it. She was so eager to win that Sona didn't take in what was really going on._

 _Giving out a sigh, Sona nodded. "I admit my defeat." She said with her head bowed._

 _She was not going to deny about it this time, Kyuren had defied her expectations. He had defeated her fair and square. The raven haired boy was a worthy adversary; he had given Sona a good bout, and had humbled her._

 _"_ _Ms. Shitori." She heard him say. It took a few second before she looked at him and saw that Kyuren had extended her hand towards her. "Yoi gēmu."_

 _Sona stared at the offered hand for a few moments before looking at Kyuren in the eyes with a small smile playing on her own lips. She took his hand and gave him a shake. "Zettai ni."_

 _From that day on, Kyuren had earned her respect and as a friend._

 ** _*Present*_**

After that game, Kyuren would sometimes go to the Student Council and have a little game with Souna. It was extremely entertaining for him to see Ms. Shitori try to defeat him.

They had been going at it back and forth, with neither one gaining the advantage in the number of wins. But Kyuren was sure it was all dumb luck now since she still had trouble sacrificing pieces. But it will be a cold day in hell if he didn't let her win without the most brutal fight.

And it also kept his wits sharp and no doubt Souna's as well.

Over the course of the days, they had developed a friendly relationship. Souna was still the school's Ice Queen - that much Kyuren pretty much figured out the moment he first laid eyes on her - but she was friendly with him.

No is small part in respect for beating her.

 _'Hm...that Souna...'_ Kyuren will admit, there were a lot of pretty young women in Kuoh Academy with nice curves and...bombshell bust sizes. How did they get big like that, it was anybody's guess.

But Souna just had a unique allure to her. She was very intelligent, that Kyuren could definitely vouch for. Like most of the girls in the Academy, she had a very beautiful figure, but there was something there that Kyuren just couldn't put his thumb on.

And while she didn't have those...knockers as most girls have, Souna still had a wonderful chest size. And besides, Kyuren was never one for the size of a woman's bust.

All in all, Souna Shitori was a capable and beautiful young woman. But that's not saying that Kyuren was going into a relationship with her. He wasn't interested in romance yet, but being friends was okay with him.

But the real shocker of the week was when the entire school found out that Issei Hyoudou, the perverted idiot, had actually gotten a girlfriend!

Kyuren himself couldn't believe it when he first heard it. He was surprised that some girl was actually interested in that schmuck.

It was also a surprise that it was the same girl he saw when Kyuren had passed them on that bridge the other day. Well, either the girl had poor taste and standard when it came to men, or was just as much of a pervert as Issei is.

Kyuren scrolled through the channels, hoping to find something to watch. He had hoped his favorite cooking show was here, but it was no use.

There was nothing on the TV to even come close to watchable! Almost everything was a jævla sappy television romance, and infomercial...where are the cartoons and cooking shows?!

 _'Ugh, skru den.'_ He groaned in annoyance before turning off his TV and resigned himself to his boredom on the couch.

 _'What to do, what to do..?'_ They say this was what great minds often ask this question if they ever found themselves bored out of their minds.

Well, he could always try and train the day away...nah, knowing him, Kyuren, once he starts something, he'll finish it until his bone's ached.

 _'Okay, training is out, so...cooking?'_ Kyuren asked himself but then shook his head. He didn't have the ingredients for him to whip something up.

Well...he could always go to sleep seeing as that was his most favorite past time. That could work...if he didn't just wake up!

Kyuren sighed out and made a mock gun from his hands and made it shoot himself with it. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was about Eight in the morning...he had to find something to do or he'll lose his mind!

Well...looks like he had no other choice.

"Hey, Pip. You wanna go outside?" He asked his kitten who was playing with his hair. The cute thing.

"Meow." She responded and licked Kyuren's head.

This made the raven haired boy smile. "I'll take that as a yes." He said and stood up from the couch. Looks like he was going to spend some time outside. Just great...

Picking up his wallet, keys and donning his overcoat and scarf, Kyuren made his way to the door with Pip still on his head. He opened the door and stepped out before closing it.

...

The door opened up again and two hands entered and clapped two times. The lights and all electronics shut down and the hands withdrew from view and the doors closed.

"Jeg vet, jeg vet."

Tadashi was going over some documents by his desk at the reception area. He was writing down some reports when he saw Kyuren coming out of the elevator and smiled.

"Ohayo, Kyuren-san." Tadashi called out amd Kyuren turned and gave a curt nod.

"Ohayo, Tadashi-san."

"Going out, I see?" Tadashi asked seeing as this was the raven haired boy's day off from school.

Kyuren gave a nod. "Un, I got nothing better to do upstairs and if I stay up there any longer, I'll die of boredom." He chuckled.

Tadashi gave a chuckle of his own and nodded. "Okay, why don't you go to Kuoh Town? I assume you haven't visited the place, right?"

Kyuren thought it over and it was true, he didn't really took the time to explore that town where he was studying. It couldn't hurt to visit the sights. And besides, he had already seen Tokyo before, a change of scenery might be best.

"Arigato, Tadashi-san. I'll see you around." Kyuren waved goodbye and went on his way. It was time to go out like his mother wanted.

What a pain in the ass.

* * *

Kuoh Town was bustling with activity. People were walking around to work and some were just out to get some air and fun.

And at a sidewalk, stood Issei Hyoudou, the infamous Pervert of Kuoh Academy. What he was waiting for? Well, let's just say that the impossible happened and he got a girlfriend.

Issei Hyoudou couldn't believe his luck. He actually got a girlfriend! This has got to be the best day of his damn life! And not only that, but Yuuma-chan was smoking hot!

 _'I got a girlfriend! Hehe, I am so gonna see lady parts!"_ Issei giggled perversely as he imagined Yuuma naked doing very sexy poses. And her giant jugs...he couldn't wait to squeeze them dry for milk!

But enough about that because Yuuma was kind of running late. Issei looked at the clock and saw that it was almost Ten in the morning. "She's probably running late fixing herself." He said to himself.

Well, there was still the chance that she would stuck him up, but Issei didn't believe that for one more second. After all, why would she bother going out with him if she didn't.

"Hello." Issei was broken out of his musings when he heard someone call to him. At first, he thought that it was Yuuma, but it was a woman in a red blouse with bat wings? "Here, take a flier." She handed him a flier and began to walk away.

Issei looked at the woman in confusion before turning his attention on the flier. It had some weird circle on it with some strange symbols that Issei had absolutely no hope of understanding.

"You're wish will be granted?" He read the text on it. "Well, that's a load of bull. I think this is just a scam."

"Issei!" A very familiar voice called beside him and the pervert gave a smile at who it was. It was Yuuma and she looked as beautiful as ever. "It's so nice to see you."

"Oh, hey, Yuuma-chan." Issei shoved the flier in his pocket and turned to his girlfriend with a smile. "How've you been?"

The girl gave a smile. "I'm just fine. But sorry for keeping you waiting."

Issei waved it off. "Eh, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you came." He said that made Yuuma smile even wider and latched onto his arm.

"Arigato, Issei-kun. C'mon, let's get going!" The girl then proceeded to drag Issei into town to start their date, but the poor boy couldn't think straight when his arm was enveloped in fun bag flesh.

 _'Oh, man...this feels amazing!'_

And so their date started. It was fun for Issei and he hoped ot was for Yuuma-chan as well, and from her smile, she was also enjoying this.

They went to many stores, not to buy stuff as they didn't have that much money, but to just try things out like that clothing store.

Yuuma had Issei try out some T-shirts and her some dresses. But Issei did buy her a bracelet; consider it a gift for their first date.

By now, they were just taking a break in a café.

Issei was sipping on a smoothie while Yuuma was eating a sundae. Today was fun for Issei and he couldn't wait to get more. Looking over to Yuuma, the pervert couldn't help but let his eyes drift to her huge milk factories.

He couldn't stop the perverse smile and blush coming along. _'Holy shit…I can't wait to get my hands on those! One day I will get my chance and then I'll never let go!'_

Yuuma caught him staring at her and couldn't help her own blush coming along. "Oi, Issei-kun. Is something wrong?"

Issei snapped out of his staring and stiffened. _'Shit, she's onto me!'_ He panicked in his head and without thinking, drank the entirety of his smoothie in one go.

"GAH! Brain freeze!" Issei held onto his aching head with a grimace, trying to relieve the pain he stupidly caused to himself.

Seeing that her boyfriend was a little hurt, Yuuma took out a handkerchief and held it out to Issei. "Here, take this!" Her voice was laced with worry but also amusement. After all, it was his own fault.

"A-Arigato, Yuuma-chan." He stuttered out and grabbed the handkerchief and rubbed it on his head. Well, at least the discomfort was going away steadily.

"Are you all right, Issei-kun?" Yuuma leaned forwards, exposing her breasts to Issei's ever watchful eyes.

Issei gulped. _'That's it, Yuuma-chan…let me look at your boobs…'_

"Uh, hai. I'm fine." Issei shook his head to clear those thoughts for now. "Let's go, Yuuma-chan. We still have all afternoon for our date."

"Okay!"

 _'_ _You will have your chance, Issei. You will have your chance.'_

 ** _*Sunset*_**

"Thanks, Issei. I really had a great time." Yuuma said as she and Issei walked around the park.

"Yeah, me too." Issei said with a content smile. "This was the best first date ever." And he wasn't lying. For as long as he can remember, Issei had terrible luck with women…and with good reason.

Being a pervert and addicted to the one thing that Issei loved the most was a turn off for most women. But today, he really had fun with Yuuma-chan.

By some stroke of luck, Yuuma's hand brushed against his and Issie stiffened up a little. _'Her hand brushed against mine. This must be the sign I was waiting for!'_ Yuuma felt something grasp her hand and she gasped with a blush.

Issei was holding her hand and he couldn't believe how soft her hands were. _'I can't believe I'm touching her.'_ He said to himself. _'I can't wait to feel the rest!'_

But then Yuuma went on ahead and jogged to the fountain and faced Issei with a cute smile. "Um…can I ask you a question?" She asked timidly and Issei nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, I was thinking…" She began as she slowly walked towards Issei. "Seeing as this is our first date…I'd like to ask you a very special favor." Yuuma was right in front of Issei and bowed.

Issei however was going nuts with his assumptions. _'Sweet! I'm definitely gonna get some tonight! Jugs here I come!"_ He then controlled himself and looked at Yuuma with fingers crossed. "Yeah, no problem. Just name it."

The young girl gained a smile but it didn't hold innocence…but sinister intent. "Would you die for me?" Her voice changed to a more mature tone.

Hearing this, Issei stiffened. Why was Yuuma-chan asking this? "Uh…" Issei looked at the girl and was a little nervous. But then he gave a chuckle. "What'd you say? Sorry, I didn't think I caught that. Could you run that by me again?"

Yuuma was more than happy to oblige and leaned over to his ear. "I want you to die for me." She whispered in his ear that made Issei turn pale.

She then gave a cold laugh and her clothes magically disintegrated. Issei's perverted side took over as he stared at Yuuma's oppais. _'Whoa, boobs. Finally, I'm looking at Yuuma-chan's boobs! And she's got a nice rack!'_

As Issei watched in fascination, Yuuma was undergoing a transformation. Gone were her clothes – literally – she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects resembling leather around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Once she was done, Issei could now see the bombshell beauty Yuuma had become. And goddamn! That was a really revealing outfit and it suited Yuuma. But then the full gravity of the situation hit Issei hard and he fell flat on his ass.

"Well, I have to admit. I did had fun today." She started. "Considering how naïve and and stupid you are, things could've ended much much worse." She then held up her hand where the bracelet Issei bought her was. "But thanks for the gift. It was very sweet of you." Yuuma then opened her palm and some strange red light came from it and it turned into some kind of spear.

Issei was scared shitless all right. What the hell happened to his girlfriend?! "Yuuma-chan, wht are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She giggled then held the spear up to her head. "I'm here to end your existence." Yuuma or whatever she become to, brought the spear down on Issei, intending to end his life.

It all went slow motion for the pervert. His eyes wide with fear as the spear came closer and closer to him. If this was the end, Issei had many regrets in his short life. Like not having groped, sucked, and squeezed a girl's titties. Hell, he'll die a virgin and that was the worst thing of all!

He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable sound of his flesh and blood spilling all over the ground. But it never came.

"GAH!"

Issei heard a girl scream and something crashing. He opened his eyes and was surprised at who he saw.

"Kyuren?! What the-"

"Shut up, you idiot, and run for it!" He grabbed Issei by the arm, hoisted him up and the two ran like hell.

* * *

 _'_ _How the hell did I got into this mess?!'_ Kyuren raged in his head as he and Issei ran from the park.

Oh, he was just enjoying his damn day visiting whilst Kuoh Town. Very nice quiet little town, if he had to say. Him and Pip were just doing fine tasting the food of the local stores and visiting some old tourist spots.

Then he just had to go to the park for some jævla fresh air!

Kyuren and Pip were just strolling down the path when all of a sudden, he saw that Issei and his supposed girlfriend were enjoying a stroll themselves.

Not wanting to disturb the two, Kyuren opted to just leave them be when all of a sudden the sky was in the fritz and there was a strange light coming from the couple.

He turned around and blushed slightly when he saw the girl Issei was with was completely naked! Gentleman or not, that was really a good view.

Then after a few exchanges of words from the two, the girl conjured up some kind of spear out of nowhere and was about to kill Issei.

Well, Kyuren could just walk away from all of this. Besides, it's not like he liked that pervert anyway. And he was really not into picking a fight with some strange girl in a bikini with wings attached to her back.

But his pesky conscience got in his way. Telling him that if doesn't do something, he'll regret it for the rest of his life.

Cursing his own mind, Kyuren sprang into action and bolted to the girl and kicked her just before the spear could touch Issei. Thanks to his hellish training regimen and the countless beatings he suffered at the hands of his father, uncle and teachers, Kyuren was very strong and fast.

And now, here they were. Running like hell away from this place.

"What'd you do this time, you pervert?!" Kyuren shouted as they rounded a curve

"I-I don't know! She just changed and wanted me to die for her!" Issei fired back, obviously distressed at what just happened moments before.

Kyuren gained an annoyed expression as he held Pip in his arms. "So, why the hell is that woman trying to-" Kyuren didn't finish when something crashed in front of them.

"Well, that wasn't very nice to hit a lady." A feminine voice said that made Issei flinch and Kyuren to narrow his eyes. In front of them was Yuuma and she wasn't looking very happy.

She looked at the one who attacked her and couldn't help but appreciate it. That young man was very handsome; Yuuma might even consider giving him a shot. But…he did hit her so…

"Now, while I do know a good looking young man when I see one." Yuuma gave a smile towards Kyuren's way. "You did just hit me and tried to help this perv."

"Apologies, Miss. But whatever reason you may had against Issei and whatever you were going to do to him – which he probably deserve at this point-"

"Hey!"

"I can't just let you kill him outright." Kyuren continued, ignoring Issei indignant complaints.

 _'_ _Oh, his voice is so soothing.'_ Yuuma thought with a blush. The raven haired boy was handsome, and had a nice relaxing tone to him. _'Shame I have to kill him too. What a waste.'_

Yuuma gave a somewhat rueful smile. "As much as I hate killing one very handsome kid such as yourself." Yuuma gave him a sly wink. "But I have to kill you both now. No hard feeling, I hope?"

The transformed girl conjured up another spear and raced towards the two boys. Issie covered himself up, but Kyuren, being a trained combatant, kicked the fool away and rolled out of the girl's way.

He set Pip down on the ground gently. "Finn et trygt sted å gjemme seg, Pip." The kitten gave him a lick to his palm before disappearing into the woods.

Once he was sure that his kitten was out of harm's way, Kyuren turned his full attention back to the girl and glared at her. "Kill the pervert, I don't care. But you put my kitten in danger. I demand you pay in blood as recompense."

Yuuma felt a chill run up her spine but shrugged it off and laughed at him. "Do you actually think you can hurt me?"

"Well, I did kick you into the woods."

The girl remembered that and growled. "That was a lucky shot. You won't be that lucky this time, Pretty Boy!" She then charged at him but Kyuren stood his ground.

Kyuren waited for her to get closer and moved out of the way of the pointed end of the spear and delivered a well-timed left hook to the girl's cranium and she was sent into the ground.

Backing away, Kyuren assumed his fighting stance as Yuuma began to stumble to her feet.

 _'_ _Fuck, that actually hurt!'_ Yuuma hissed to herself, her head felt like it was hit with a sledgehammer at full swing! But that should be impossible! How can a human harm a fallen angel like this?!

Yuuma shook her head to get some vision back and glared at the boy. He was very dangerous and had to be eliminated. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for that!" She roared in raged and used her wings to propel her to the boy.

Seeing her charge at him that fast caught Kyuren off guard and he took a punch to the face. He groaned in pain but he soon regained his senses and blocked another punch from the girl with his left arm.

Using the momentum, Kyuren brought up his right elbow and smashed it to the girl's cheek, then he drove it to her face, then down on her chest, making her gasp. Not quite finished, he twisted his body and struck the girl with an open palm strike with his left hand.

The strength behind that last strike forced the air out of Yuuma's lungs and was sent to a tree, snapping it in half.

While Kyuren was fighting Yuuma, Issei was looking on. Just what in the hell is going on here?! He was just having a date with his very first girlfriend and that said girlfriend turned into some stripped with wings and tried to kill him!

Now Kyuren was saving his ass. Issei wanted this to stop. This was all a dream. Yeah, that's it, some kind of sick twisted dream. But why was Kyuren here too if it was?!

 _'_ _Someone help us! I don't wanna die yet!'_ He yelled out in his mind.

In his pocket, the flier he was given a while back started to glow.

Then, out of nowhere, a bright red magical circle appeared in front of Issei. He backed away from the circle as something began to materialize from it. The circle drew downwards and a femine form began to take shape.

Issei could only look on in wonder as the figure before him was a beautiful red haired girl with a large bust and flowing red hair. And the funny thing was…he knows her. "R-Rias-senpai?"

Rias stood before Issei with an air of elegance and stared at him. "I have come. You're the one who summoned me, are you not?" She asked and before Issei could even reply, their attentions were drawn away.

"Hyah!" Kyuren launched a staright kick towards the girl's midsection and threw her to the trees, breaking several trunks in the process.

Yuuma couldn't believe what was going on as she tried to stand up from that onslaught. She was bleeding in several places and had large bruises all over her exposed body. And Yuuma was pretty sure she had a fracture in her arm when the bastard kicked it.

"Dammit." She growled in anger, looking at the incredibly strong boy. The worst part was, he wasn't even injured! The only sign that he was hit was the small trickle of blood on his lips from when she surprised him!

Yuuma looked to where Issei was and saw that there was another one there. _'Shit, I can't continue while I'm like this.'_ As much as it pained her to admit it, it was time to retreat for now.

Black feathers began to swirl around her and Kyuren took a step back before charging at her with the intention of not letting her escape. When his fist was about to make contact with Yuuma's face, it only smashed to a boulder, effectively reducing it to small pieces.

"Jævla dritt." Kyuren growled as he waved his hands to clear the dust from the air. That girl or whatever she was, was gone and Kyuren disliked that. He had questions that needed answering.

Rias saw the entire thing and her mouth was slightly agape. Of course, she knew who this was. This was Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen, the most recent addition to Kuoh Academy and newest heartthrob of the female population.

What was he doing here with Issei? And more importantly, why was he fighting a Fallen Angel?

"Mr. Avynzen!" She called out and Kyuren turned to her. He was surprised to see her but then gained a serious expression.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" He asked while moving towards the girl he recognized from the Student Council before and Issei.

"Yeah." Issei spoke up, standing from his spot. "Just what happened to Yuuma-chan and why did she want to kill me?"

Rias knew she could handle Issei because that was her plan all along, but Kyuren was a whole story of its own. She saw how he practically threw a Fallen Angel through multiple trees and smashed a boulder to dust. That should've been impossible for a human to do!

"I'll explain everything to you both but not here." Rias said and waved her hand and another one of those magic circles appeared.

Kyuren stood his ground while Issei took a step back. "W-Where are you taking us?"

"To my headquarters. Now hurry before more of them shows up."

Issei wasted no time for a chance to get away from here but Kyuren was far more prudent. He narrowed his eyes at Rias, wondering what her game was. And certainly, no one could do what she just did before.

More questions to be asked.

"Kyuren, I know you don't trust me, but please hurry. We don't have much time." Rias said, looking at Kyuren's eyes.

The raven haired boy stared at her for a minute longer before sighing. He won't get the answers he wanted here. "Pip!" He called out and his kitten came scurrying out of the woods and into his hand. "All right, let's get out of here."

Both Rias and Issei nodded and the three walked through the circle.

* * *

Sona was relaxing in her bed, recalling the events of this week.

It had been one interesting five days as of late. Not only did they get a new student, but she got a worthy adversary out of him.

It made Sona feel excited as a small smirk came its way to her lips. Kyuren had given her what she had always wanted, a challenge and he had given her more than that.

She considers him a rival and Sona wouldn't have it any other way. From the first true defeat she suffered against him, Sona had been challenging him for a rematch every change she gets.

And Kyuren did not disappoint her as he was more than willing to take her on again.

Sure, she still faced Rias, but Kyuren really made her work for every victory she gained from him. And that makes victory even sweeter knowing that you worked for it.

Sona couldn't wait to meet in across the chess board again. True, their wins were almost tied. Six for Kyuren and Five for Sona, but the Sitri heir was determined to tie up the score.

 _'_ _No one has ever pushed my wits this far before.'_ Sona mused. The only ones who could were her parents but they weren't here. Her sister? Well, let's not talk about her.

 _'_ _Until tomorrow, Kyuren. Victory shall be mine.'_

Before Sona could fall to sleeps sweet release, she was contacted by her childhood friend, Rias. Giving out an annoyed sigh, the Sitri heir stablished contact.

"Yes, Rias?"

"Sona, we have a problem."

Hearing this, Sona sat up from her bed with her usual strict expression. "What is it?"

"I know what's been causing trouble. It's the Fallen Angels."

Sona's eyes widened in surprise. The Fallen Angels? What could they be doing here? What was their agenda in Kuoh?

"And there's something else you should know."

"Yes?" Sona was at her closet, putting on some more appropriate clothing to meet up with Rias.

"He knows."

The Sitri heir didn't stop in her actions. "Who knows what?"

"Kyuren knows."

That got Sona to stop as the hanger she was holding dropped to the floor, her eyes wide in shock. How could he be involved in this? How could he know of this?

"I'll be right there."

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **OMAKE:**

Kyuren was sitting on his couch, enjoying the daily cooking show he enjoyed watching with a pen and paper to write down the recipes the chef was talking about and Pip was beside him, cleaning herself.

"Oh, now that's something I want to do." He then wrote down the ingredients and step on making that particular dish.

Ah, yes. Everything was at it should be.

Just before he could hear what the next dish was, the TV was sliced in half by a sword and it fell into a heap.

"Hahahaha!" Manaical laughter sounded from his penthouse suite. Suddenly, a young man with short white hair and red eyes dressed in clerical clothing and had a disturbing smile on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the one who beat Raynare-chan!" He pouted his sword and pistol towards Kyuren. "I'm gonna enjoy killing your ass!"

But Kyuren was unconcerned with his threat and only looked at his destroyed TV before looking at his uninvited guest. "That was a seventy inch plasma screen TV." He said in an emotionless tone.

"HA! Do you think I care abou-" He didn't get to finish when suddenly Kyuren came up in front of him and slammed his fist into the man's chest.

The man felt all of his ribs crack, and most of his internal organs explode as he was sent flying out of the window with a stream of blood coming from his mouth and open chest.

Kyuren glared at the spot where that stupid intruder was standing, his fist smoking from the speed from which he reacted. How dare that buffoon ruin his show like that!

Letting out an agitated growl, Kyuren turned to the phone and dialed for the management. "Hello, hotel management? Yes, I would like to order a new plasma TV. My old one got sliced in half by some idiot…Of course…Good day to you as well." He placed to phone down and plopped back on the couch.

"Kan ikke en fyr få litt fred og ro til å se på TV?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD_**

 ** _Chapter V – The Supernatural_**

"Whoa!" Issei fell down on the floor with a thud and groaned. "Ah, shit. That hurts." He rubbed his aching head whilst trying to stand up.

"Try not to jump through the teleportation circle next time, Issei." A female voice giggled in front of him and Issei looked up to see the red haired beauty standing before him...and was giving him a decent shot at her panties!

 _'Oh, baby! Now that's some fine piece of underwear!'_ Issei could tell that this was a lacy thong and he could see the camel toe. _'What I wouldn't give to take those off.'_

Before he could stare any longer, Rias moved away, making Issei head fall in sadness. _'So fucking close!'_ He whined in his head.

"Now, Issei, Kyuren. I welcome you to the Occult Research Club." Rias motioned to the room. The club room interior was a wood paneled room with Victorian style furniture. On one side, there was actually a fully functional bath, and there was a large circle similar to the one Rias used to get here.

Issei rose to his feet and looked around. _'So, this is the Occult Research Club, eh?'_ He had heard from his pals that Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the two most popular girls in school were members here.

It was some kind of club that deals with the supernatural or some shit. Or at least, that's what everyone say. But they all just dismissed it as being some secret handout for the most popular kids.

And Issei thought along the same lines as well. He thougt that the ORC was nothing more than some glorified club, or was just named that way.

Who knew that Rias Gremory could do magic...

Then Issei remembered something. There was someone with him when he jumped through that circle. Kyuren! That's right, he was with him! Looking over to his left, Issei saw what he was looking for.

There was Kyuren standing tall. _'Damn, the man just exuded power just by standing beside him.'_ Issei thought to himself, feeling a little insignificant compared to Kyuren.

The guy saved his life back there and he was freakishly strong! Yuuma or whatever she is didn't even stand a fucking chance! And he saw how he smashed that big boulder like it was nothing.

 _'Man, I'm so glad I didn't piss him off the other day.'_ Issei gulped down the lump in his throat, remembering the day when he made the mistake of pushing his luck and trying to pick a fight with him.

If Kyuren had punched Issei like he did with Yuuma...then there would be nothing left of the pervert but a stain on the wall.

"All right, red. We're here at your little hide away. Now, do you mind telling me what just happened back there?" Kyuren asked, folding his arms over his chest. He was becoming impatient with this; it was just like bureaucracy.

Rias sat down on her chair as the doors opened. Kyuren and Issei turned their eyes on the doors and saw who entered the room. It was Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, and Kiba Yuuto.

Kyuren didn't know them all that well, but he knew of their reputation. Akeno Himejima was Rias' right hand woman. He had a small run in with her, but Kyuren didn't really pay attention and just introduced himself. She was a nice girl…a little too nice.

Koneko Toujou was a petite girl and was considered the mascot of Kuoh Academy. She didn't talk that much and usually just minded her business, which Kyuren had no problem with.

The next was Kiba Yuuto. Amongst all of them, Kiba was someone who Kyuren had met up at a relatively frequent rate. The two would bump into each other from time to time but it was all friendly.

Kiba was one of those respectable few guys in the school and one of the heartthrobs. Personally, Kyuren would've liked it if Kiba had all the attention on his person instead of his.

But that still leaves the question. Why are they here?

"We came as fast as we could, Bouchou-sama. What seems to be the problem?" Kiba asked as he and the rest went further inside.

"Nothing, it's just there has been a slight altercation." Rias sighed and motioned to the two in front of her.

Well, they had expected to see Issei after all, that was the plan. But what they didn't expect was seeing Kyuren Avynzen of all people in the room. They didn't account for that development.

"Hello, Kyuren. Nice to see you again." Kiba gave the raven haired boy a smile, but Kyuren had been through a rough and very weird day so they'll have to forgive him for not returning the smile.

"Likewise. Now, do you mind starting now?" Kyuren asked, his agitation showing. They had wasted enough time sitting idly by, he wanted answers now.

Issei gave a nod. He too had some questions he needed answering. "Yeah, I wanna know just what happened back there. And why did Yuuma-chan turn into a winged stripper and tried to kill me?!"

Akeno just waved him off with a giggle. "Oh, Kyuren-kun, Issei-kun. You two have to be patient. We're just waiting for someone else so we can explain to you both more details."

Kyuren didn't like his time being wasted but if he had to wait a few more minutes for a full explanation to his current situation, then so be it.

Giving out a sigh, Kyuren nodded his head. "Fine."

Rias gave a small smile. At least the two were willing to wait a little longer. Issei was her intended target, but Kyuren was someone she didn't expect. She too had questions of her own, but she was just waiting on Sona to start.

The Gremory heir was confident that she and her peerage could subdue Kyuren should the need ever arise, but after seeing what he could do to a Fallen Angel…she would rather not have a confrontation with him. Rias would like to keep her club room in one piece, thank you very much.

"Why don't you two sit down?" Rias motioned to the couch where Koneko was sitting and quietly munching on some sweets.

"Arigato, Rias-senpai." Issei said and went to on the couch next to Koneko. The girl didn't seem to like that and scooted away from the boy.

 _'_ _Probably knows his illustrious reputation as a pervert.'_ Kyuren chuckled to himself before going to sit there himself. Well, if he was going to wait, might as well get comfortable.

Pip hopped off his head and snuggled into his lap. He gave a small smile and stroked her back, getting a purr from the hairless kitten.

Koneko was watching the whole thing and couldn't help but ask. "What kind of cat is that?"

Kyuren looked at her from the corner of his eyes and decided it wouldn't hurt to start some small talk. It might pass the time. "She's a Sphynx cat. Her name's Pip."

"How old is she?"

The raven haired boy thought it over. "A little over two months old."

Kiba and Akeno went to sit down with them on the chairs while Rias went outside seeing as this was all under control for the moment. "Where'd you get her?" Kiba asked curiously, eyeing the purring kitten in Kyuren's lap.

"In an alley."

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Kyuren was walking down the streets of Oslo, the Norwegian Capital. It was night out and it was slightly snowing so there wasn't a lot of people hanging around in this part of the city._

 _Why was he here? Well, he was just going out on a stroll after he had a bit of an argument with his parents. Nothing big, just a small misunderstanding about him moving to another school._

 _He was walking down a quiet road when he noticed someone was following him. Well, crime was prevalent in this part of the city so Kyuren wasn't that much surprised, but he was still annoyed that someone had actually thought mugging him was a good idea._

 _"_ _Hei, gutt. Hva gjør du her ute så sent? Du vet at du kan bli skadet." The man said with mock concern in his voice and grabbed Kyuren by the shoulder. "Hva med deg hjelpe meg og gi meg lommeboken?"_

 _Not taking kindly to that, Kyuren shrugged off the man's hand off his shoulder. "Hvorfor ikke gjør deg selv en tjeneste og gå seg vill. Jeg er ikke i humør for spill." He growled out._

 _The raven haired boy was just out here to let off some steam, not get his belongings stolen._

 _"_ _Du drittsekk. Jeg skal lære deg å snakke med meg sånn!" The man reared back his fist, ready to make this boy know who's in charge. But Kyuren had anticipated this and delivered a strong elbow to his face._

 _The man fell down, holding his bleeding nose before scurrying away._

 _"_ _Godt å være kvitt." Kyuren muttered under his breath and went on with his walk. The nerve of that idiot. Couldn't he have targeted a different person?_

 _While walking to cool his head, Kyuren heard some rustling from his right. Curiosity getting the better off him, he looked at the sound was coming from. It was a cat going through the trash bins for food._

 _It was a Sphynx cat, a nursing female from the looks of it. He briefly wondered why a feline of that species was doing out here. She wasn't suited to survive out here much less become a mother. But...nothing really is simple in the world. She probably got dumped by her previous owner to fend for herself and her kittens._

 _The cruelty of people these days..._

 _She was probably looking for food to feed her kittens. Kyuren felt his pockets and found something._

 _Pulling it out, it was a roll of bread he had bought from a nearby store. And coincidentally, it was fish flavored. "How 'bout that."_

 _Well, he wasn't that hungry anyway and that cat certainly had a number of mouths to feed. It wasn't much to give but it was something to help out._

 _Going to the cat, Kyuren held out his bread. The cat noticed him getting close and hissed at the boy in a threatening manner. Kyuren wisely halted his movements but reached out the bread to her._

 _"_ _Ta det. Det er ditt." He said and the cat gained a cautious look before slowly moving towards the human._

 _Giving out a little sniff, she carefully opened her mouth and grabbed the bread from Kyuren's hand and started munching on it._

 _Kyuren gave a soft smile, watching the beautiful cat eat the bread. But unknown to him, the same man from before was creeping up on him with a knife._

 _The cat finished the small piece of bread and looked at Kyuren, but she saw a man stalking up to him with a sharp object._

 _Without warning, the cat suddenly pounced at Kyuren who moved out of the way. He scowled at that, but his scowl was erased when he saw the cat scratching that man from before._

 _"_ _AH!" The man grunted in pain as the cat used her claws to slice him up. But the man grabbed the cat by its head. "Hvorfor du lite..!" He drove the knife into the cat's body, making it screech._

 _Kyuren had seen this and made his blood boil. Gritting his teeth in anger, he charged at the man before he could finish off the cat. The raven haired boy twisted the man's arm, immobilizing him, then smashed his head unto the pavement._

 _"_ _H-Hei, lette opp, mann!" The man begged, his face pinned under Kyuren's boot._

 _"_ _Kom deg ut av syne." He growled out and removed his boot from the man's head. Kyuren watched with disdain as the man turned tail and ran out of the immediate area._

 _Kyuren cursed under his breath that he didn't notice the assailant earlier. He was trained by the best and he let his guard down just like that! But if it weren't for that cat…_

 _"_ _Katten!"_

 _Remembering the cat that saved his skin, Kyuren looked to where she was and only saw a puddle of blood there and a trail going into the alley._

 _Feeling that he owed the cat, Kyuren bolted into the alley and followed the trail of blood. This was bad, the cat was losing a lot of blood and needed to be treated as soon as possible._

 _Coming at the end, he spotted the injured cat limping towards a box where he could hear the meows of kittens calling for their mother. But there was one problem._

 _He could only hear one._

 _The cat stumbled into the box and saw that all but one of her kittens were not moving. She licked the unmoving ones but they did not respond…they were gone._

 _Giving a pained hiss, the cat laid down as her last kitten began suckling._

 _Kyuren slowly came towards the box and knelt in front of it. He could see the mother lying in the box, heaving pained breaths as one kitten suckled while three kittens lay motionless._

 _The three had most likely succumbed to the cold or had starved to death._

 _Giving out a sigh, Kyuren then looked over the wounded cat and it wasn't looking good. He wasn't a veterinarian but Kyuren knew that this cat had no hope of living after an injury like this._

 _Placing a hand over the mother's head, he gave it a gentle rub. "Unnskyld." Kyuren said with regret. If he had just noticed that thug sooner, this cat may have lived longer._

 _Kyuren looked down at the last remaining kitten, hungrily feeding on the milk that its dying mother was giving and made his decision. In gratitude, he will take care of the kitten. It was the least Kyuren could do._

 _The raven haired boy gently grabbed the kitten from her spot and carefully lifted her up. The kitten mewled and fussed about against the unfamiliar hold but Kyuren wasn't going to take it without the proper goodbye._

 _Bringing the kitten close to the mother's head, she began to lick and nuzzle her last living kitten which it returned._

 _One final goodbye…from a dying mother to her child._

 _Giving one last lick, the mother cat looked up at Kyuren with the last of her strength as if she was pleading with him, 'Take care of my kitten'._

 _Understanding that look, Kyuren gave a small nod, signifying that he would._

 _Satisfied that her kitten would be in good hands, the mother laid her head down on the box and closed her eyes, drawing one final breath before she succumbed to her injuries._

 _Kyuren bowed his head in respect before standing up with the fussing kitten in his hands. It was so small and defenseless, it would not last in these conditions if left to fend for itself._

 _Well, Kyuren would not let that happen._

 _Taking off his scarf, he wrapped it around the kitten to keep it warm and began his walk home. The kitten eventually stopped its fussing and began to get comfortable in Kyuren's hold._

 _The raven haired boy gave a small smile and hugged it close to his chest. This was going to be the start of a wonderful friendship._

 ** _*Present*_**

"And that's how I met Pip, my constant companion and occasional pain in the ass." Kyuren chuckled before he felt something sharp pierce his pants and into his skin. "Ow!"

He looked down and saw Pip was digging her claws into his pants and pulled her paws up. "See what I mean?"

The others snickered at the two's interaction with Pip trying to get lose and dig her claws into Kyuren's skin and Kyuren trying to hold the kitten off to protect his skin.

It was kind of funny to watch.

Outside of the club room, Rias was waiting for Sona to arrive. She peeked into the room and saw that the others were getting along very well, especially when Kyuren was trying to hold off his own kitten.

Rias giggled slightly just before a blue magic circle appeared to her right. She sighed as the one she was waiting for finally arrived.

"Rias, what's the situation?" Sona asked seriously, stepping in front of the Gremory heir with authority. This was a serious matter, Fallen Angels in their territory, targeting someone from their school, and what's worse, a human had seen it!

"Issei and Kyuren are inside. The others are keeping them company." Rias replied, noting the level of seriousness Sona had. "They're both fine, but I think it's time for us to know what's really going on."

Sona nodded but she felt a little conflicted going through those doors. She trusted Rias' word for it, but Sona didn't know what condition Kyuren or Issei were in. For all she knew, they were injured.

Issei was Rias' concern after all, she was the one who wanted that pervert to be her servant, but Kyuren had absolutely nothing to do with this. How did he get involved in this anyway?

"Rias." She called out to her childhood friend and she stopped halfway at reaching the door. "How did Kyuren find out about this?"

The Gremory heir sighed. "Kyuren had somehow stumbled upon Issei being attacked by Fallen Angel, he came in his defense."

Sona's eyes widened in surprise. "What?! How is he now? Is he hurt?" She asked seriously, worrying about a fellow student. It was stupid of Kyuren to jump into the fray like that against a supernatural being such as a Fallen Angel.

But it was also her fault. Sona should've taken action the moment she felt that something was off. She should've kept her eyes open for anything suspicious. Now, one of her schoolmates is probably injured because of her inaction.

It was her responsibility as the Student Council President to look after the school and its students. How could she let this happen to Kyuren.

"Don't worry, Sona. Kyuren is uninjured. In fact, he was the one who won the fight."

Wait, did Sona heard that right? Did Rias said that Kyuren won that fight with a Fallen Angel? How the hell did he do that?!

Sona was left with her mouth agape, unable to believe what she just heard. Sure, Kyuren was a skilled martial artist, but how can he defeat a Fallen Angel when he was just a human?

It wasn't entirely impossible for a human to defeat or even kill a Devil or a Fallen Angel, but almost all of them were from the church as priests, and exorcists. All trained and conditioned to take on your everyday Devil. But even then they had trouble at beating just one.

So...how?

Seeing that she was getting off track with her thoughts, Sona shook her head. _'No matter what Rias says is true or not, I have to check on those two if they're all right."_ She looked at Rias and nodded.

Rias gave a smile and opened the door and the two stepped in.

* * *

Kyuren was munching on a piece of chocolate that Koneko had given him while Pip was also chewing on her own piece. He heard the door open and turned his attention towards it.

In came Rias, that he was expecting, but what he didn't expect was Sona coming through those doors. Kyuren raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "Ms. Shitori? What are you doing here?"

Sona looked at Kyuren over and sighed in relief that he was unharmed save for a few specks of dirt on his clothes. It would seem that her rival would live another day. And that also adds further evidence that Kyuren had fought and won against a Fallen Angel.

"Yes, Kyuren. I'm here because Rias informed me about the situation. And my real name is Sona Sitri." She replied and just like that, Kyuren regained his serious expression.

Sitting up straighter, Kyuren looked at Sona in the eyes, wondering how the hell is she involved in all of this. "All right, I don't know what's going on so let's start from the beginning. What happened back there in the park?" He asked with Issei nodding.

"Kyuren, Issei." Rias began. "Have you two ever heard of the supernatural?"

Issei grew curious but nodded. As for Kyuren, he narrowed his eyes at Rias. _'What are they playing at..?'_ He asked in his mind. Wondering what she said and what she was about to say.

"To put it simply, the one you two faced in the park is a Fallen Angel." Sona continued for Rias and looked for any sign of a reaction from the two.

The pervert had no idea what they were talking about but knew enough that that was a very bad thing. Kyuren, however, remained silent.

"Wait, what's a Fallen Angel?" Issei asked, not having any idea at where this was going.

"I'm not going to spare you the details so we'll start from the beginning." Rias sat down at her desk while Sona moved to the unoccupied chair. "Since the beginning, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils existed. Meaning that the Biblical God and the Devil, or more specifically the Devil Kings, also existed."

"And then came the Great War." Sona supplied. "A conflict that spanned for thousands of years among the three factions."

Kiba decided to voice his own inputs. "But soon, the casualties began to mount with neither side getting the upper hand, so they called for a truce."

"In the end, the leaders of Hell and Heaven signed the Kuoh Treaty, signifying that a ceasefire was established and the three factions withdrew their battered forces off the battlefield." Akeno gave.

Issei was getting a little lost with all the details he was being given. Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils? And they're saying they existed? Excuse him for having a little trouble understanding all this. "Hey, wait a minute. That Kuoh Treaty, sounds like it was..."

Rias continued for the perverted boy. "It was." She nodded. "Kuoh Academy is named after the treaty and is Devil Territory."

The boy just laid back on the couch and massaged his aching head while Kyuren sat there taking it all in. Well, it made sense. That thing he fought back at the park did look like an angel but it had black wings so it must have been a fallen angel.

 _'So, the Christian Bible does have some truth in it.'_ Kyuren mused. He wasn't that much of a religious individual - who is these days - but he had read enough to familiarize himself with the myths and legends.

He was just having a hard time wrapping his head around it. After all, it's not every day you find out that one of the most common religions in the world actually had truth into it.

 _'Well, I'll take Christianity being true than some half-assed religion like Scientology or some dritt like that. Imagine the chaos if those did.'_ Oh yeah, that would be very bad for the entire world.

"And you expect me to believe all this?" Kyuren asked. This was all farfetched, he needed proof of their claims. That girl in the park was something, but he can't just believe everything they say.

"I figured you would say that, Kyuren." Sona sighed as she and the others besides Issei stood up. "This should be proof enough for you."

Suddenly, Sona, Rias, Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko sprouted black bat-like wings from their backs. Issei jumped from his seat while Kyuren stayed put.

Examining those wings they had, Kyuren now had the proof he needs. There was no denying it now or he'll just look like a fool...and he didn't like looking like a fool. This just means that everything those priests say in church was true. _'Hva en smerte i ræva.'_

Giving out a sigh, Kyuren nodded his head in acceptance. "All right, all right. I've seen enough to be convinced."

Smiling, the others retracted their wings and sat back down. "I must say, Kyuren. You took that extremely well considering what we just told you and Issei." Rias commented.

"Un, I get that a lot." Kyuren shook his head before looking at Pip who was sitting on his lap. "Looks like this world just got a whole lot more complicated, eh Pip?" He rubbed her head and got a meow as a response.

Issei decided it was time to pipe up. "Why do you talk to your cat like that? You know she can't understand you, right?"

Koneko turned her head at Issei and glared at the boy while the others just flinched. Uttering that was not a very smart thing to do in front of a master and pet with an exceptionally close bond. That was an insult to the bond of not only master and pet, but also of life long companions.

Kyuren and Pip grew quiet before slowly turning their heads to Issei at the same time, their narrowed eyes carrying annoyance and anger at what this idiot just said. The raven haired boy then raised his hand up and snapped his fingers.

"What's that gonna-AAAH!" Issei screamed out as Pip pounced on his face with claws to bare and started clawing at the perverted boy. Issei threw himself off of the couch and began struggling to get the kitten off.

The others watched as Issei tried to pry the kitten off him as Kyuren cleared his throat. "Now, while Pip makes that perverted idiot her own personal scratching post, why was that fallen angel after him? It can't be for his good looks and oh so charming personality knowing his illustrious reputation."

Koneko chuckled. "Preach it, brother."

Rias winced at seeing the deranged kitten kept slicing at a struggling Issei but then turned her attention to Kyuren. If Issei died, then she can just resurrect him with the evil pieces. That was the plan...except for the dying part, of course.

"I think I might know." The Grenory heir said and Kyuren nodded. "I think Issei carries a Scared Gear within him."

Kyuren tilted his head in confusion. "Sacred Gear? What's that?"

"A Sacred Gear is an item with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the Biblical God. He created the Sacred Gears to enact miracles and humans that possessed these items have become very powerful and influential. And there's a good chance that the most famous figures in history were all Sacred Gear wielders."

The raven haired boy nodded slowly. Well, those Sacred Gear things sound like very useful tools. He briefly wondered if Adolf Hitler and Josef Stalin were one of those Sacred Gear wielders.

 _'They were powerful and influential all right, but they didn't make any miracles. More like massacres.'_

"And you think that pervert is holding one of those Sacred Gears in him?" Kyuren jabbed a thumb towards Issei who was shivering in fright as Pip sat on top of him, licking her bloodied paws. "Forgive me, but I find that very hard to believe."

Well, he wasn't alone on that sentiment. Koneko and Sona all had their doubts about Rias picking Issei for her peerage. Sacred Gear or not, they would rather not have a pervert in their midst.

Sona already had one and didn't want another...

"I admit he isn't much to look at, but I plan on making him my servant and bring out his full potential." Rias said that made Kyuren a little apprehensive on the word servant.

"You plan on making him your slave." He stated more than asked. Kyuren may not like the boy, but he didn't want him to live the life of a slave. Death seems like a more merciful choice in his opinion.

Rias raised her hands in surrender. "Yes, but the Gremory Clan have always looked out for their servants. We treat them like our very own and Issei will be no different."

"Hm, I guess." Kyuren gave a shrug. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"With these." Rias held out her hand to show one of her evil pieces.

Kyuren looked at the small object in Rias' hand, blinking several times before looking at Rias herself with a deadpanned expression. "...That's a chess piece."

Akeno giggled. "No, that's one of Rias-sama's Evil Pieces."

"Explain."

"Well, Evil Pieces were created to replenish our numbers since the Great War ended." Sona began. "Out of the seventy-two families or pillars, only thirty-four survived and even then it was only a matter of time before we died out."

"Devils live almost eternally but we breed at an incredibly slow rate. The pieces were created so we can repopulate by reincarnating humans and other races as devils." Rias explained and Kyuren nodded.

Kyuren understood that. Desperate times call for desperate measures, that was the appropriate saying for that kind of situation. "Hm, an interesting concept, your Evil Pieces." He praised with a smirk. "But I assume that with this radical change in your society, some didn't like it and tried to oppose it."

It went unnoticed but Sona gained a small smirk. She expected nothing less from Kyuren. "Sharp as always, Mr. Avynzen. Yes, that's true. Some of the more fanatical families were repulsed with the idea of using other races to replenish their ranks. But they were outnumbered by the need to do just that."

All of this new information...finding out that God actually existed...that was going to take some time to sink in. Laying back on the couch, Kyuren palmed his forehead and massaged his temples. "Som om verden var ikke gal nok." He grumbled out.

All gained a curious expression at what he just said. "Pardon?"

"Never mind what I said." Kyuren sighed. This...was going to keep him up at night. "I've no more questions to ask."

"Good, then we would like you to answer our own questions." Rias stated and Kyuren raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh?"

The Gremory heir nodded. "Yes, when I came after Issei summoned me, I saw you defeat, or rather thrash, a Fallen Angel with your own bare hands." That made Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko's eyes widen in surprise. "Are you a member of the church?"

Kyuren raised an incredulous eyebrow at the red haired devil in front of him. "And what, pray tell, makes you think I go to church?"

"The only humans that are capable of combating Devils and Fallen Angels like that are trained by the church." Sona stared at Kyuren suspiciously. "So, I ask you, are you part of the church?"

Secretly, Sona was hoping that he wasn't. Finally, she had found someone on equal footing with her only to find out that he was sent by the church to do Satan knows what...it would've been a waste.

The raven haired boy furrowed his brow at Sona. "No, I am not."

"Are you sure?"

"Believe what you want to believe, Sona. But I am not part of any your factions."

The two got into an intense stare down with Sona trying to find any deceit in his eyes. And when she found none, she withdrew her accusations. "Forgive me, I was just-"

"Save it." Kyuren dismissed before turning to Rias leaving Sona with her mouth slightly agape at being dismissed like that. "What else do you want to ask?"

"Well...about your strength. How did you acquire it?"

"By training my body since I could walk." Kyuren said simply.

"You mean to tell me that you become strong just by training your body?" Rias asked in disbelief. She saw how humans trained, but what Kyuren did goes beyond what the normal human anatomy could do.

"Yes." Kyuren gave his simple reply. What was wrong with training the body to become strong?

Rias opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She just couldn't believe that a human could reduce a boulder to gravel and beat a Fallen Angel into submission.

Seeing that Rias and pretty much the rest of them were still unconvinced, Kyuren decided it was time for a little demonstration. "Who is your strongest hitter?"

"W-What?"

"I asked you who's your strongest hitter. So?"

"Um, Koneko, but I don't see why-" She didn't get to finish when Kyuren stood to his full height and made his way to the center of the room.

"Koneko, I want you to punch me with everything you've got." Kyuren said that made the girl's eye widen in surprise.

Rias was surprised as well, but she was not having that. "What do you think you're doing?"

"All of you are still unconvinced of my strength. Time to rectify that." Kyuren turned to Koneko. "Hurry up, I haven't got all night." Koneko looked unsure what do to and turned to her king.

The Gremory heir was totally against this. There was no way she would allow her rook to attack Kyuren just for show. And even if she did, then there was nothing to guarantee that Kyuren would survive.

Yes, she doubted his strength because Koneko was her rook. And rooks were meant to be impossibly strong and durable!

But just looking at his eyes told her that he wouldn't move from that spot until he got what he wanted. _'Sona's gonna kill me for this.'_

"Koneko, do as he says."

Sona heard what Rias said and was instantly against it. "Why are you agreeing to this?!"

Rias sighed. "It's what he wants, Sona. Let's just give it to him."

The Sitri heir wanted to stop this. This was all pointless, Kyuren didn't have to prove anything! If anything, he already proved himself to her and she wasn't about to watch a fellow class men and her first true rival in years get reduced to a smear on the ORC's walls.

"Sona." Kyuren called out and she looked at him. "Just sit back and watch the show."

"But-"

"Trust me."

She wanted to protest that this was all pointless but she just gave in and relented her efforts. Well, it was nice to have had a rival when it lasted.

"Okay, I'll trust you."

Kyuren gave a wry smirk. "Your tone betrays your words, Ms. Shitori." He chuckled before turning to Koneko who was standing up from her seat and walking towards him, stopping only a feet few from him.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked monotonously, but with a slight hint of worry.

"Hit me with everything you've got. And don't you dare hold back." He said, almost impassively.

Koneko just narrowed her eyes in slight irritation before she readied herself to strike. "Okay, goodbye." The petite girl charged at Kyuren at full speed relative to her evil piece.

As she drew nearer, Kiba turned his head to the side and covered it with his hand. This was not gonna end pretty.

All watched in batted breaths as Koneko extended her arm towards the raven haired boy. He looked as cool as ever, not even flinching as Koneko's fist would most likely cave in his skull.

Sona looked away before-

 **BOOM!**

The Sitri heir winced at that sound and feared the worst. Daring to look at Kyuren's way, her mouth dropped and her glasses fell from her face to the ground.

Rias was also in a state of shock, as is Akeno and Kiba. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Koneko was also shocked to see that Kyuren wasn't sent flying by her punch, but rather...he caught it like it was nothing!

Holding her fist was the outstretched hand of Kyuren and he looked all right. _'What the-I put everything I had in that punch!'_

Kyuren sighed and let her fist drop. "Okay, that was rather weak. You get one more shot at it."

Everyone there was completely floored by what he just said. _That_ was weak?!

Koneko took a step back, unable to believe that this guy actually stopped her punch like that but soon shook it off. _'Okay, time to get serious.'_ She told herself and readied for another strike.

He wanted a more powerful hit?! Oh, he'll get it all right!

Rias' rook sent her most powerful kick aimed towards Kyuren's head. "HAH!" She roared out, but once again, her attack was stopped dead in its tracks when Kyuren raised up his arm.

Her leg connected with his arm and the force behind it sent his coat tails and his hair flying sideways, and some of the windows to burst apart. But otherwise, he was still all right!

"Huh, another weak strike." Kyuren grumbled, almost in a disappointed way, and shrugged off Koneko's leg from his person. "Come now, I know you can do better than that. Tell you what, you can hit me again, But this time, I won't try and block it."

As if to prove his point, Kyuren shoved his hands into his coat pocket and closed his eyes. "Whenever you're ready."

Koneko took a step back from Kyuren. Just what kind of...human could shrug off her attacks like that?! And she wasn't even holding back anymore!

Taking a few more steps backwards, Koneko tensed her body for her last and final shot. Knowing that this guy was far more powerful than she thought, she now knew she had to put every last ounce of strength she had on this.

Gathering her strength, Koneko rushed at Kyuren with her fist cocked back. She jumped in the air and threw her fist to Kyuren's face with a roar. "RAAH!"

The moment her fist made contact with this face, the ground shook with the force of Koneko's attack, the windows were completely blown to pieces, some of the furniture bing overturned, and the occupants there feeling the air being pushed out.

Koneko landed at Kyuren's side and was shocked to see that hadn't even flinched! He looked totally unharmed!

The raven haired boy furrowed his brow and wiggled his nose a little. "Could you hurry it up, I still have to find my car before it gets stolen."

 _'He didn't even feel it?!'_ Were the collective thoughts of the devils present. Koneko was very strong and those full powered hit could even take Rias and Sona down for the count. But this guy just took it head on and didn't feel anything!

If he would withstand that kind of punishment like it was nothing, they shuddered to think what kind of damage he could do when Kyuren was on the offensive.

"I...I-I already d-did..." Koneko stuttered out, feeling a little bit of sweat running down her head. Just what kind of man was this?! How was he this strong?!

"You did?" Kyuren opened his eyes and saw that his surroundings were a little wrecked. The windows were all destroyed, the floor he was on was completely cracked, and some of the furnitures were broken. "Guess you did."

He turned to Koneko with an unreadable expression that made the girl tense up. That is, until he gave her a smile and patted her head gently. "Arigato for your help." He said before going back to the couch.

Koneko had a small blush but fought it down and rejoined the group, but made sure to stay far away from Kyuren. The guy was a freak of nature.

"So, do you need more proof or should I punch Koneko as well." Kyuren raised his fist and Koneko's eyes widened in terror.

Acting quickly, Rias waved her hand to stop Kyuren from doing just that. "No! No, that won't be necessary! You've proven your point."

Kyuren smirked and withdrew his hand. Koneko sighed in relief and scooted over to Kiba and Akeno. "Then this is where I must say goodbye. Could you please bring me to my car at Kuoh Town?"

"Of course, I'll-"

"I'll take you there." Sona said. "I'll take you to your car."

Kyuren looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Come along, Pip. It's time to go home." He called out to his kitten who hopped off Issei's back and strolled towards him.

Suppressing a chuckle his kitten tried to act so high and mighty, Kyuren picked her up and examined her. "Look at yourself, young lady. You're all covered in blood." He chastised.

"Meow." Pip stuck her tongue out and Kyuren chuckled.

"When we get home, you're taking a bath." Pip didn't like the sound of that and gave Kyuren a hiss. He rolled his eyes at his kitten's behavior. "Fine, I'll heat it up for you."

That got Pip to brighten up and perched herself to Kyuren's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. "Ugh, this is what I get for spoiling you."

The rest of them could only watch as the two interacted like a father would with his daughter. _'...He really needs to get out more.'_

Sona came towards him and summoned her teleportation circle. "Shall we go?"

Kyuren nodded. "After you." He said and the two entered the circle before it disappeared, leaving only Rias, her peerage, and a heavily wounded Issei there.

"Damn...that was insane." Kiba muttered in disbelief after what he just saw. That Kyuren...how could he possess that kind of power? _'Just what kind of training did he do?'_

"Yeah." Akeno nodded. "That Kyuren...strong and handsome. What a combo." She giggled with a sly smirk on her face. She'll admit that Akeno was also shocked to see him just shrug off Koneko's attacks, and that was damn impressive.

But out of all of them, Koneko was the most rattled. Those three attacks...she put everything she had in those and Kyuren didn't move an inch. Hell, he didn't even felt the last one.

And when he looked into her eyes. Koneko felt a sudden chill run up her spine. Something was wrong with that guy...like he was _still_ hiding something.

Something far more powerful.

That scared her. Koneko wasn't one to be frightened so easily but Kyuren...he just looked at her in the eyes and she could see it. The raging torrent just waiting to be unleashed.

 _'If that happens, I don't wanna be that person who gets it.'_

Rias was also deep in thought. That Kyuren had indeed proven his point. He had the strength to rival or even surpass a rook and she was willing to bet that that was just a glimpse of what he was truly capable of.

If that's true then Rias would guess that Kyuren could even give her battle maniac of a cousin a good run for his money.

But that begs the question, how did he get so strong? Kyuren said he trained, but what kind of training increases a human's strength to phenomenal levels?

It was all crazy, still. Rias just can't believe it; biologically speaking, humans having that much strength shouldn't be possible, but Kyuren had it.

What's more, she couldn't detect any sort of magic from him. No demonic, or holy energies, that was pure physical might.

The Gremory heir heard dome grunting from her left side and turned her attention there. Issei was crawling up towards her desk and slowly lifted himself up. Oh, he was a mess. His body was all covered in blood and claw marks.

"T-That cat's the r-real devil, I tell you...The real devil!" He screamed before passing out from the pain.

Rias just sighed. "Well, let's get started."

"Yeah." Kiba chuckled and whistled at Issei's sorry form. "Damn, I don't want Kyuren to sick his cat on me."

"Then don't insult her." Koneko stated.

* * *

A blue magic circle appeared in a small parking lot and two figures stepped out of it.

"Thanks for the lift, Ms. Shitori." Kyuren said as he made his way to his car. Well, at least it was still here. The tires were all good, the paint seems to be untouched, the windows aren't broken. Everything was in...what the...

He noticed something on the windshield and his eyes widened when he noticed their was a ticket there! Snatching it away, Kyuren looked it over and cursed his luck. A parking ticket?!

 _'Stupid goddamn red haired girl.'_ He growled to himself.

Sona watched as Kyuren glared at his ticket with fiery intensity and felt the corner of her lips curve upward. True, he had an air of sophistication in him, but Kyuren was still susceptible to mundane things.

"I already told you my name is Sona Sitri. Why do you still call me by my alias?" Sona asked as Kyuren shoved the ticket in his pocket.

"Simple, I have to learn your new name, memorize it, then have to say it every time we talk." Kyuren wiped the imaginary sweat from his brow. "It's too much work."

The Sitri heir raised a brow but decided not to comment on that. It was just a new name, what was too much work in that?

Kyuren turned around and opened the door, but before he got in, Sona called his attention. "Yes?" He turned to her, leaning his back in the car.

"I...want to apologize for how I treated you earlier." Sona began. "I didn't mean to insinuate that you were a spy or something, but I had to be certain." The Sitri heir bowed her head in apology.

"It's all right, I understand." Kyuren said that made Sona raise her head up to meet his eyes. "If the roles were reversed, I would've done the same thing. It's like I always say, assume an enemy first before a friend." He gave a casual shrug.

"A wise sentiment." Sona agreed. "I have to admit, Kyuren, I wasn't expecting you to be that strong."

"It's no problem. But this leads me to a problem." Kyuren's expression grew serious and so did Sona. "You do know that those Fallen Angels won't stop and I am mostly a target now."

The Sitri heir nodded. Issei would still be a target, but if he was made into devil, then he won't be touched or the fallen angels risk conflict with the Gremory Clan. They were notorious for their selfless bond with their servants.

But Kyuren...Kyuren was human and he would be targeted. He's strong, there was no denying that, and he had the skills to use it properly, but Sona was worried that there were other fallen angels out there that could match him.

She didn't want to lose him so soon. Kyuren was her rival and Sona intends to keep him around for their chess games.

An idea came to mind. "If you would like, I could reincarnate you into a devil under my servitude. That should keep those angels off your back."

"Thanks, but no. I don't like being called a servant. And I'd rather stay human and as a neutral party. I already stirred things up in a troublesome way, no need to add fuel to the fire."

The Sitri heir knew he was going to say that. But there was nothing she could do about it. If that's what Kyuren wants, then so be it. She already knew that he was more than capable enough to defend himself, anyway.

Sona sighed and nodded. "All right, but my offer stands should you reconsider." Besides, she wouldn't mind having him in her peerage. He had the brains to challenge her and the brawn to casually shrug off a rook's attacks.

That was one hell of a combination.

Kyuren nodded. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Giving a final nod, the Sitri heir turned on her heel and summoned another magic circle to bring her home. Tonight was definitely a long one.

"Ms. Shitori!" She heard Kyuren call out to her and she turned around.

"What is it?"

Kyuren had a smirk on his face and a competitive glint in his eyes. "Our chess game. It's still on for tomorrow, right?"

Sona too had gained a competitive glint in her eyes. "Of course. And I look forward to it." Oh, she will be there and she couldn't wait to defeat him.

"Then I'll see you across the playing field." Kyuren gave a smile and got into his car.

"I expect it." Sona replied as Kyuren sped away to his home. The Sitri heir watched as Kyuren roared away into the night and couldn't help but smirk.

He just got a whole lot more interesting.

 ** _AN: Okay, a little over a week later and this story is already popular! I hope you all liked that little glimpse at Kyuren's power and don't worry, he's even more powerful in the future chapters._**

 ** _To give you an idea, just think Saitama and Garou rolled into one just without the evilness._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD_**

 ** _Chapter VI – Hello, Raynare_**

"You're kidding me." Kyuren could only stare in disbelief at Saji. It was two days since that little incident in the park and by now, everything had changed.

First and foremost, Issei had become a devil. Turns out Pip really went to town on him and Rias had no choice but to reincarnate him as a devil. Well, that was her original anyway so Kyuren had no qualms with it.

Besides, it's not like the end of the world if that creep was removed from the land of the living.

Second, was that almost everyone in school had no memory of Issei ever having a girlfriend. Kyuren had guessed it was some kind of mind manipulation magic or something and Sona confirmed it.

It was a common ability among devils, angels and fallen angels to have that ability. And Kyuren had to admit, that was a very handy thing to have. Very useful when you have crippling debts you need paying...

Not that he had any, of course.

Third, was that he had begun to hang out with the Student Council every once in a while. Sona had told them about what had happened with the ORC, how he practically decimated a fallen angel with his own two hands, and took three hits from Koneko.

Needless to say, every one of them began to respect Kyuren more. He was already a good guy to begin with, and the council had no trouble with being acquainted with him.

Saji was one of the first to welcome Kyuren as a friend and the two hit it off quite well.

And third, was finding out that _every_ mythology in history was actually true and existed. Well, that was something Kyuren wasn't expecting to hear.

Sure, he was convinced that Christianity was real - all the proof he needed was sitting right in front of him - but the revelation that even the old gods of the past had and still existed to this day?

That was not something Kyuren needed or wanted to hear.

Saji just nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, dude. You heard it right, every mythology on Earth's real."

Kyuren's eyes grew bigger. "You're pulling my leg here." He mumbled out. "I thought that only that Christian thing was real. I never would've thought all the others too."

 _'_ _Then that means the Hindu, Greek, Shinto, and even the Norse gods were real too.'_ Kyuren palmed his face with a groan, suddenly remembering something from his days in Norway.

"What's gotten into you?" Saji asked with a raised eyebrow. Seeing the normally calm and collected Kyuren so distressed was quite the sight to see. He wondered just what the hell got Kyuren like this.

"Thanks to you, I owe twenty thousand dollars to a friend of mine!" Kyuren wailed in despair as every pair of eyes in the Student Council room turned to the saddened raven haired boy in confusion.

How did Kyuren owe twenty thousand dollars to someone? It's not like he couldn't afford that amount, just look at where he lives and his damn car! But what the hell did he do?

Curiosity getting the better of her, Tomoe Meguri just had to know. "Uh, okay, I'll bite. What in the hell did you do to owe someone twenty G's in the first place?"

Sona too was curious. She wanted to find out just what Kyuren did to lose such a high amount of money just from finding out that the other mythologies were real.

She watched in utter fascination as Kyuren sulked on the couch. The Sitri heir couldn't believe that someone like him would owe people money, or even make the stupid decision of betting.

 _'_ _Well, I can't really blame him. No other normal human has ever seen what he saw.'_ Well, there were others, but all of them often ended up in mental institutions. And besides, it was probably easy money at the time.

"I bet that Thor wasn't real." Kyuren muttered. "Now thanks to you idiots, I lost twenty thousand dollars over something so stupid!" He moaned in utter sorrow before settling down in the couch. "Oh, what's the use?"

Almost everyone had to hold back their laughter. Even Sona and Tsubaki were hiding their amused smirks behind their hands. Oh yeah, that was really a stupid way to lose your money.

"Ah, c'mon, man. It can't be that bad." Saji tried to play it off and it only got him a stern glare from Kyuren.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who just lost twenty grand for something so stupid it's not even remotely funny." Kyuren said before returning to his sulking.

This has got to be the worst way to lose money. Kyuren took that bet because he figured there was no way Thor existed, right? It was all myth and legends, nobody in their right mind would ever believe that.

That all changed when these little no good devils just had to tell him that every single mythological figure in human history was actually true!

 _'Dritt, what a way to lose money.'_ He thought depressingly. But then a thought came to him. _'She doesn't have to know.'_

Yeah, it wasn't like Kyuren was lying to the girl he had placed a bet with. And if he did give her the twenty grand he owed her, that would just give her an excuse to hound him for it.

Thinking Kyuren was actually crazy for even thinking that Thor was real. _'There's no actual reason to be worried.'_ He thought to himself. _'I'm just overreacting about this. It's not like she was going to find out.'_

Kyuren chuckled to himself before sitting back on the couch. "Okay, so what other things in this world are real?"

"You know that King Arthur guy and Excalibur?" Reya asked and Kyuren nodded. "Those are real too, and Excalibur is a Holy Sword."

"Holy Sword?" Kyuren turned his attention towards Sona. "That seems deadly to your kind." It was pretty common knowledge that anything holy was particularly deadly to devils. Everybody knew that.

The Sitri heir nodded. "That's true. Excalibur is a very deadly and powerful weapon. Just touching it would mean death to any devil."

"Hmm, I suppose so. And what became of such a powerful weapon?"

Tsubaki was the one who answered that. "Some time ago, it was broken into several pieces. Those pieces were forged into seven swords by the church. Fortunately, only very few can wield the swords."

"Why?"

The bespectacled girl shrugged. "I don't know, but it's certainly good news that only a few can handle such powerful swords."

 _'_ _One powerful sword was bad, now the church has seven swords that while not as powerful as the original, can be a major problem. It would seem they have a deterrent against the devils.'_

Kyuren thought it over and it made sense to rebuild the broken sword. Might not be much, but it was definitely something to fight with.

Well, there was a downside to it. If Kyuren were to believe what Tsubaki had just said, then only a few could wield and use it. It might not be a very good thing, but it was better than facing an army of devil killing swordsmen.

But Kyuren didn't think much on the matter.

He wasn't going up against the church, and he had no desire to. Kyuren was a neutral party, it just so happens that he was acquainted with the devils of this school.

Before Kyuren could say something else, his watched beeped. Looking at it, he saw that it was almost time for his class and stood up. "Well, I'll be seeing you later."

"What's your next class?" Tsubasa asked as Kyuren donned his overcoat.

"Homeroom." He gave his simple reply and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you guys at gym." Kyuren lifted his hand in farewell and made his way out of the door for his next class.

Once the doors closed, the members of the Student Council continued on their own thing.

* * *

It was Gym time and everyone was warming up for today's activity. Some were running laps around the court while others were doing stretches to loosen up their muscles.

The uniform for gym consist of a white t-shirt with navy blue accents with the Kuoh Academy emblem embroidered on the front, and left side.

For the girls, they have navy blue bloomers and sneakers and for the boy, they have shorts, and navy blue and white sneakers.

In case of colder times, the girls wear a pink and white tracksuit with black accents, while the boys wear a grey tracksuit with identical features.

Issei was doing some push ups...and doing a piss poor job at it too. _'C'mon, just a little bit more..!'_ The pervert strained his arms to give one more but the stress was too much and he collapsed.

"Dammit..." He wheezed out, laying on the floor boards out of breath. He was already tired...after doing ten push ups.

Yes, Issei had been reincarnated into a devil by Rias by the time he came to. He made a mental note to never piss off Kyuren's cat ever again lest he face her wrath again. That was something he didn't want to experience again.

Just thinking about it made Issei want to fly out of there. The boy shivered in fright. _'No more claws...'_ He whimpered to himself. Issei could still feel those claws slicing into his skin and flesh.

Shaking his head, Issei continued to do some more push ups but it was getting hard. Sure, he gained extra strength from becoming a devil, but that didn't mean his stamina and endurance had increased a lot as well.

By all intents and purposes, he was still weak to the bone.

Issei growled to himself. Yeah, he was weak, but that doesn't mean he won't try and get stronger.

But that wasn't his concern right now because his eyes were glued to the girls doing stretches. _'Damn, look at those legs...'_ Issei's eyes scanned the flawless exposed legs of the girls with a perverted smile.

 _'Oh man, whoever thought of wearing that underwear thing in gym is a fucking genius!'_

Issei was even more turned on when he saw the things he loved the most doing their natural dance. Boobs bouncing in the air. _'That's it. Bounce for Issei! Bounce for daddy!'_ He giggled perversely.

He was about to watch some more until he felt a sharp sting on the back of his head. "Ow!" He cried out and fell on his face. "Son of a-who did that?!" Issei yelled out, holding his face.

Issei looked behind him and saw that it was Koneko. "Why'd you have to do that?" He grumbled out, rubbing the backside of his head.

Out of everyone in Rias' peerage, Koneko was the only one with the apparent dislike towards Issei and she wasn't afraid to say it in his face.

Sure, Akeno, Kiba, and Rias were nice to him, but Koneko just flat out hate his guts. She was always more than willing to remind Issei why she disliked him so. Because Issei was a pervert and in her own words, 'the enemy to all women'.

"You were drooling again." Koneko said in her monotone voice while glaring at the pervert before her. "And staring."

Issei huffed and hauled himself up. "But I can't help it. I live for boobs!" Issei proclaimed with every once of passion and fire her had within him that only earned disgusted and hated glares from girls there.

Koneko narrowed her eyes at him and it took everything she had not to punch him to the next island. So instead, Koneko kicked him on the shin. "Stupid pervert." She muttered while Issei writhed on the floor holding his shin.

The girl turned around to do her own rounds of warm ups. While she was doing some stretches, her mind wandered to a few days ago, specifically, when Kyuren tanked her blows as if they were mere child's play.

Even now, Koneko still couldn't believe how strong Kyuren was. Sure, beating a fallen angel was one thing but taking three full powered blows from a rook and not even flinching? Just what kind of strength was that?

Koneko didn't need to be told - Kyuren was the stronger between the two of them and that troubled her. Yes, there are people out there that are far more powerful than her, but for a human to outclass a devil?

Something was going on here.

She remembered the look in his eyes. Those eyes held a raging inferno encased in ice...very thin ice. A dangerous beast that was held back by a thread.

It was frightening to say the least. Koneko would rather not have to face Kyuren in combat. She remembered the feeling when he said that he would hit her, Koneko was scared stiff.

If he could withstand that much damage and feel absolutely nothing, then Koneko didn't want to find out just how hard her can hit. She felt so helpless when he raised his hand, only for Rias to step in, saying that he proved his point.

To say that was a relief was an understatement. Rias just saved her from feeling first hand just how much power Kyuren had, and Koneko was forever grateful to her king for that.

But despite all of that...Koneko was fascinated by his strength. The Nekoshou knew that he was hiding the bulk of his power, and she wanted to know what it was.

Koneko wanted...needed to become stronger. Though she doubted she could match Kyuren in a short time, Koneko was confident that she could catch up a little.

She would train like hell to become stronger. If not for herself, then for Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and even that pervert Issei. He was a part of Rias' peerage now so Koneko had no choice in the matter.

 _'What the hell does Rias-sama see in him anyway?'_ She grumbled irritably, seeing that Issei was staring at some girls again.

While this was going on, Rias and Sona were watching a few ways away. "It would seem Koneko has yet to get over it." Sona commented, leaning downwards and stretching Rias who had her arms hooked with Sona's.

"Yeah." Rias grunted. "And you haven't?"

Sona had to admit, even she could still not come to terms of what Kyuren did that day. "His strength is amazing." The Sitri heir commented as Rias leaned down this time and stretched Sona's back muscles. "Combine that with his martial arts training and he is not someone to be trifled with."

"I'll have to agree on that." Rias nodded. It was no wonder why Kyuren had defeated that fallen angel. With his strength and skill, as well as that fallen angel underestimating him, Rias couldn't see why not he could lose. "Did you offer him a place in your peerage?"

"I did." Sona nodded. "But he declined and I can understand. He already caused enough trouble and wants to remain a neutral party." While it was a loss, Sona could respect his wishes.

Besides, she didn't want him any more involved in the business of the supernatural than he already is. Regardless of how powerful he was; a human has no place in them.

"Do you think the Fallen Angels really did this on purpose?" Rias asked seriously. She was pondering on why the Fallen Angels were targeting someone on her territory.

Only yesterday, Issei was attacked by another Fallen Angel and Rias had to save the boy's behind before he was killed.

It was against the specified agreements on the treaty to set foot on each other's territory and the last time Rias checked, the current Governor General of the Fallen Angels had no intention of going to war.

Sona shook her head. "No, Kyuren and I deduced that this was a rogue element. It would seem that they have their own agenda, but what are they after is the question." The Sitri heir had no idea what they were truly after, but if she had to guess, maybe it was a Sacred Gear or something.

"Then we can handle this ourselves for the time being." Rias said. "No need to involve the Maous if we can help it."

On that, Sona could agree. If this was really just a small element of rogue fallen angels, then Rias or Sona could handle it on their own. And besides, Sona didn't want to call her sister for help. _'Knowing her, she'll destroy the entire country if I called for help.'_

Yeah...that was most likely to happen and Sona would never allow that. She liked this little country called Japan, thank you very much.

"So, how does Kyuren plan on dealing with this?" Rias asked, curious on how the surprisingly powerful human could handle this little problem he had gotten himself into.

"Nothing that I know of." Sona sighed. "But I'm confident he has something up his sleeve."

Rias chuckled. "Yeah, after all, he did beat you in a fair game of chess. Hell, the first time, he did it in one move."

The Sitri heir gave Rias a stern glare but decided not to say anything. After all, it was the truth...the sweet annoying truth. She accepted it, but it was still a humiliating moment in her life. One that Sona hoped she never hears of again.

"...You're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope." The Gremory heir giggled.

Sona sighed and shook her head in good manner. Well, at least Rias was not going for her and Kyuren becoming a couple. That was something Sona did not want happening and she was sure Kyuren did as well.

She looked at the stands and there was Kyuren…taking a nap. He was wearing the school's prescribed gym uniform, the tracksuit variant but without the jacket.

Sona remembered how he entered the gym. It wasn't that he was flashy in it – rather plain actually – but without his jacket, Kyuren only had a T-shirt to cover his upper body. And that shirt was a little too tight.

It was against herself, but Sona couldn't help but look at Kyuren up and down. Well, he certainly looked powerful with all those lean muscles he had. And Sona knew that they weren't there for show.

Sona shook her head slightly, trying to get a hold of herself. She wasn't some school girl with a crush, she was the Student Council President and the Sitri heir. And besides, she didn't even like Kyuren.

Suddenly, a whistle from their proctor got their attention. "All right, gather around!" He ushered his students forth and a few moments later, they were all gathered up. Kyuren included after being woken up by the high pitched noise.

"Okay, now we're going to have a little competition."

"What kind of competition?" Issei asked.

The couch proctor smirked. "Dodgeball."

Kyuren had to fight back a smirk that was threatening to show on his lips. Dodgeball was one of his most favorite pass times…sure, he had to hold back his strength, but it was still fun.

"Now, group yourselves into two teams. Rias and Souna will be the leaders."

Rias and Sona knew who was going to be in their teams, but the question was, who was going to get Kyuren? The young man was a powerhouse in his own right and would be an invaluable asset in this game.

"Hey, Kyuren. You want to join our team?" Rias asked to the raven haired boy and he looked at her before giving a casual shrug.

"Why not?" Kyuren chuckled before making his way towards Rias' group while Sona was gaping like a fish. She had planned for Kyuren to be on her team not one Rias'!

Kyuren walked by her and saw that she was all surprised. Snickering to himself, Kyuren gave her some parting words. "My apologies, Ms. Shitori. Rias asked first." He whispered before joining up with his team.

Sona glared at his back but decided to not say anything. No matter, if Kyuren wasn't on her team then so be it. She didn't need him anyway.

"We're gonna lose, aren't we?" Saji asked, feeling a little depressed that Kyuren was going to the opposite team. They all knew what he was capable of doing from Sona, and they were a little bit fearful about getting hit.

Human or not, he managed to dismantle a fallen angel with his bare hands and tanked hits from Koneko. Even if was going to hold back, it was still going to sting like a bitch.

"We're not going to lose." Sona said with conviction, her competitive side showing especially since two of her rivals were on the opposing team. "We're going to win."

* * *

"Cheer up, Souna. At least you lost with dignity." Kyuren chuckled as he moved a piece on the chess board while Sona wore an unreadable mask on her face. But Kyuren knew she was a little mad.

Why? He won that dodgeball game…after making fools of Sona and her team who were trying and failing to hit him. It was quite amusing to see them try and get a bead on him.

Well, he just had fast reflexes.

"I know." Sona replied neutrally, also moving her own piece. Rias won, but this over-confident ass in front of her just had that ability to effortlessly make her blood boil.

After eliminating everyone in Rias' team except for Kyuren, Sona thought that with the numbers against him, he wouldn't be able to react fast enough and get hit eventually.

Only that didn't happen and he kept dodging and dodging…all the while humming a tune like he was in some dance class!

Sona gritted her teeth at that. Such humiliation and this idiot was to blame for it!

One final move and Sona had claimed victory. Well, that was one thing that she can get out of this. "Checkmate." She gave Kyuren a smirk and he just sighed.

"Well, that puts us at…seven wins for me and six wins for you." Kyuren then returned the smirk to Sona. "I'm still ahead by one win."

The Sitri heir met his eyes with equal fire in them. "Only one win." She clarified. "I will catch up to you eventually." Oh yes, their little rivalry had become into a competition – who can win the most games of chess.

And Sona was determined to win this.

Kyuren gave her a challenging grin before standing up. "Maybe, but not today." He grabbed his bag and gave Sona a curt nod. "I'll see you tomorrow." He bid farewell and went out of the room.

Once the doors closed, Sona let out a slight groan and held onto her bandaged arm as the rest of her peerage all let out pained groans of their own, massaging the spots where Kyuren got them.

Saji held onto his crotch, still in pain at what Kyuren did to him. "That son of a bitch can throw." He squeaked out in obvious pain.

Even though Sona should reprimand him, she couldn't help but agree. _'That son of a bitch can throw…hard.'_

* * *

Kyuren parked his car in the hotel parking lot and made his way into the hotel with a very smug smirk on his face. Today…was fun.

 _'_ _I hope I didn't break their bones or anything.'_ He chuckled amusedly, remembering how he had put a little bit of force behind his throws. One time, he caught Saji tight between the legs.

Oh, that boy can scream and was so funny to watch!

Entering the hotel lobby, he was greeted by Tadashi. "Ohayo, Kyuren-san. You look happy today, what happened?" He asked offhandedly.

Kyuren gave a shrug. "Nothing much." Except for possibly sterilizing a fellow male, then no, nothing was new. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later." He was about to go to the elevators when Tadashi called him back.

"Oh, wait. I almost forgot. Someone's waiting for you in the buffet area." Tadashi said and Kyuren got curious.

Who was waiting for him in the buffet area? Last time he checked, he didn't meet new people in the city because he mostly kept to himself.

Turning to Tadashi with a raised brow, he just had to ask. "Someone's waiting for me in the buffet area?" Tadashi nodded. "Did they at least give their name?"

Well, it could be someone from Norway out to give him a visit. Most likely some of his old friends, or even his parents or uncle. Then in that case, he can definitely meet up with them.

"She said her name was Yuuma." Kyuren eyes widened slightly. "Said you and her go way back. Anything I should know of?"

 _'_ _So…Yuuma's here, huh?'_ Kyuren said to himself with a smirk. Issei had told him that that fallen angel they were mixed up with was named Yuuma; most likely, that wasn't her real name.

But she had come here looking for him…why? Kyuren doubted that she wanted a rematch in a place like this. _'Probably just want to say hello.'_ He chuckled before nodding.

"Yeah, we go way back." Kyuren responded before turning to the buffet area and walking there. "Arigato for the heads up, Tadashi. I'll let you know how it goes."

"All right, good luck."

The raven haired boy entered the buffet area and started scanning for Yuuma. And it didn't take him that much time to spot the fallen angel. She was wearing your usual semi-formal outfit that definitely suit her.

Besides, he had already seen her naked.

And soon enough, she too spotted him and gave an inviting smile and waved him over. Not one to turn down a request from a lady, Kyuren went over to her.

"What a surprise seeing you here, Miss..." Kyuren left it hanging in the air. He figured that Yuuma wasn't this fallen angel's real name and he was curious on what it was.

"It's Raynare. Yuuma is just a name I made up for Issei."

The raven haired boy smirked. "Ah, I see. Yuuma mean 'setting sun', in reference to you ending Issei life at sunset, correct me if I'm wrong."

The newly named Raynare was surprised that this human had correctly deduced the reason for that name. "Impressive. For a lowly human."

"You can just call me Kyuren." He gave her a chuckle at her jab and sat himself down opposite her. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Raynare sipped on her wine and gave Kyuren a smirk of her own. "What? I can't visit the guy who basically pummeled me into the ground?"

"Well, no." Kyuren shrugged. "But more often than not, they look for payback." He looked at Raynare in the eyes and smiled. "So…what do you require of me? A rematch to patch bruised ego?"

The girl's lips twitched slightly before giggling. "Why, no. I just thought we'd have a little talk or something." She motioned for the wine bottle. "Go ahead, fill up a glass. I promise I won't take advantage of you."

"Ha, I doubt that." Kyuren said and grabbed the bottle and pouring himself a glass. "But don't mind if I do." After taking a sip and letting the liquid dance in his mouth, Kyuren got himself comfortable. "So…what is it you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much." Yuuma shrugged. "I just wanted to know why you helped Issei. You and him seem to be friends."

"Acquaintances, not friends." Kyuren clarified. "If you had killed the boy that day, I would not have shed a single tear."

"I never expected you for the ruthless type." Raynare commented.

Kyuren gave her a light laugh. "You'd be doing the entire female population of Kuoh Academy a great favor in killing him. First thing he said about being a devil was that he wanted his own personal harem."

Raynare gained a small frown at that. _'So, he became a devil…and he wants a harem.'_ She thought to herself in disgust. Kyuren was right, she would be doing that school an enormous favor.

"How's your arm, by the way?" His question brought Raynare out of her thoughts and she raised her previously injured arm up for him to see.

"Good as new." She gave it a quick flex before setting it back down. "How'd you get that strong anyway?"

"Trade secret." Kyuren wagged his finger back and forth in a mocking manner that made Raynare slightly agitated. "But I have to ask, why did you want to kill the Hyoudou boy un the first place? Is it because he carries a Sacred Gear?"

At this, the fallen angel's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know about the Sacred Gears?"

The raven haired boy merely gave her a smirk and sipped on his wine. "I and my little devil hosts had a little chat after our encounter. Let's just say I'm not as ignorant as I should be."

Raynare furrowed her brow at this boy. It was safe to assume that this young man is already aware of things he shouldn't. "So…you too have become a devil."

"No, I'm still human." Kyuren pointed to himself. "I'd like to remain a neutral party if I can help it."

"Hm…that's a smart move." The fallen angel leaned forward slightly. "I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours."

Kyuren just did the same. "Oh, really. The last encounter we had and I quote from your own words, 'pummeled you into the ground'. What make you think I'll let you live if we face off again?"

The chilling way he said that gave Raynare a cold shiver running up her spine. Kyuren was perfectly capable of taking her on and she knows that. Raynare can attest to his strength having been on the receiving end of his attacks.

"Tough talk for a human." She growled, her anger showing.

"And the talk of idiocy from someone like you." Kyuren said in a mocking tone. "But we digress." He sighed and leaned back on his chair and Raynare did the same after a while. "What is it you're really after? It can't be just killing Issei, you could've done that on your own if I hadn't interfered."

When Raynare didn't speak, the raven haired boy chuckled. "That's all right, I'll answer for you and you can correct me if I'm wrong." He placed he glass on the table and peered into Raynare's eyes. "You're after someone else, aren't you?"

At her gasp, Kyuren knew he was getting somewhere and decided to play it on. "If it were just Issei, you could've killed him on your own. But no…you have accomplices with you, that strikes me as odd. But then it occurred to me that you may be after another Sacred Gear user, why else would you need help. Tell me, am I wrong or right?"

Raynare couldn't help but feel nervous. Her entire plan lid out in front of her by a human. He was practically spot on with his assumptions and he knew she was after a bigger prize than Issei.

 _'_ _This is a problem, but I can't do anything here.'_ She growled to herself. There were too many witnesses here and even if Raynare could, Kyuren would just fight her again, and this time, would not hesitate to kill her.

"Judging by your silence, I'll assume I'm correct." Kyuren laughed before sipping on his wine again.

The fallen angel gritted her teeth in agitation. She couldn't believe that this worthless human could make her feel like a fool! She was Raynare, a Fallen Angel! She was infinitely greater than this human scum!

"Yeah, you are right." She growled, holding onto her glass that had a few cracks on it already due to her strength and agitation. "But you're not stopping me on doing it."

"What makes you think that I'll stop you in the first place?"

"…Huh?"

Kyuren shook his head in amusement and gave Raynare a smile. "Personally, I have nothing against you. You did try to kill me in the park, but…I admit, that was my bad." He chuckled in an embarrassed way before clearing his throat. "But if you continue on your plan, it'll only end in your death."

"And what makes you say that?" Raynare asked challengingly.

"Before I answer that, let me ask you this." Kyuren said, his smirk gone and replaced with a serious expression. "Why do you do this?"

"What?"

"Why do you do this? Is it for recognition? To be hailed as a hero by your superiors? Yes, you will be recognized…by starting another war."

Raynare's mouth dropped. "S-Start a war..?"

Kyuren nodded. "Yes, you do realize that Issei is now a member of Rias Gremory's peerage and your cohorts have attacked him numerous times. And let's not forget that you're trespassing on territory of two devil clans, the Gremory and Sitri, both of which are under the supervision of the two clan heiresses."

"…I…"

"Just one word from them to their clan heads and you may have already reignited the Great War because you didn't plan ahead."

The fallen angel opened her mouth, but no words would come out. Raynare didn't know that her actions could cause a war again. She hatched this plan so that Azazel would acknowledge her, but she didn't count on that this would reignite the Great War.

She idolized Azazel and didn't want him to look at her in disappointment. Raynare thought that if she could get him another Sacred Gear that she would finally be recognized instead of being some other fallen angel.

"I…I…" Rather muttered before she regained herself and glared at Kyuren. "Why do you care?" She hissed dangerously.

"What does it matter? You already know the consequences of your actions should you go through your plan. You can either return to your master, or die in the next few days. The choice is yours, but be warned." Kyuren gave her a withering glare that made Raynare feel dread crawl over her body. "If you involve me in anyway, I promise you, your death will not be quick."

Raynare felt a bead of sweat travel down her face while she stared at the man in front of her. Gone was the annoying bastard and replaced with a cold and dangerous man.

Seeing that his point was made clear, Kyuren removed his threatening expression and gave Raynare a small smile. "Thank you for the drink. I hope I'll still be seeing you." With that, he stood up and left a still frozen Raynare in her seat.

 _'_ _Hm, I know I'm scary, but I'm not that scary.'_ He thought to himself. Kyuren may have probably scared the living daylights out of Raynare. The poor thing, she lacked a spine to face a human that can actually kill her outright.

The raven haired boy reentered the lobby and Tadshi spotted him. "Oi, Kyure-san. So, how did it go?"

Kyuren gave him a smirk, looking back at the buffet area.

"It was…interesting."

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Response to Blaze1992_**

 ** _Question: Will your OC have a harem?_**

\- **_No, Kyuren won't have a harem. You can already guess who it is._**

 ** _Question: Will your OC have and use a weapon or weapons?_**

\- **_Sometimes, and I have something in mind that you'll all like._**

 ** _Question: Will your OC have a sacred gear?_**

\- **_No, Sacred Gears are somewhat overused now, so Kyuren won't be having any kind of sacred gear_**

 ** _Question: Will other characters/powers/weapons from another verses be added to this fic?_**

\- **_Wait and see._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD_**

 ** _Chapter VII – None Of My Concern_**

 _"_ _You're getting better, kid." A man commented with a smirk having blocked a younger version of Kyuren's strike with his forearm. "A lot better."_

 _Kyuren gave a small smile. "What can I say." He said before letting out a battle cry and pushed harder in order to break the man's defense. The strength behind the raven haired boy's push was enough for the elder man to take a step back._

 _Giving out a push of his own, the man threw Kyuren a few feet away before jumping backwards to create some distance between them._

 _Righting himself in the air, Kyuren landed on his feet and resumed his fighting stance. "I'm learning from the best." He chuckled as the began circling each other, sizing each other up._

 _"Hehe, that's true. Now let's see if my old friend really did teach you something."_

 _"Give it your best shot, Sensei."_

 _With that, the two charged at each other at amazing speed with a roar. Their fists clashed together in a deafening boom with so much force that they were thrown back._

 _Kyuren recovered first and rocketed to his opponent and teacher. The older man recovered and seeing that he had no time to mount a counter attack, crossed his fore arms to block Kyuren's strikes._

 _Capitalizing quickly, the man delivered two fast jabs aimed at Kyuren's chest and head which connected._

 _"Ugh!" The raven haired boy recoiled from the blows but he didn't get the luxury of a breather when he was sent back by a roundhouse kick to his stomach._

 _Kyuren was blown back by the force of the kick but he was able to regain some semblance of control and flipped in the air, his feet digging into the ground._

 _"Dritt, gotta be more careful." He growled in agitation before he had to roll out of the way from an incoming spiral kick. Acting quickly, Kyuren swept his leg outward and caught his teacher's leg, making him fall._

 _Seeing an opening, Kyuren went on the offensive but before his fist could make contact, his sensei disappeared from sight and his punch only made a massive crater on the ground._

 _Cursing under his breath, Kyuren widened his senses to feel out his sensei. He waited for any sign of the man; that man was crafty. Kyuren knew he was still here, he just had to wait for him to make his move._

 _And he didn't have to wait long._

 _His instincts, honed and sharpened from the years he spent training with the best of the best, told the raven haired boy that something was coming to his left fast._

 _Waiting for the last possible moment, Kyuren held up his hand and caught his sensei's punch. Having been stopped so abruptly, the punch created an shockwave that blew away trees and boulders alike for miles._

 _Kyuren acted quickly and delivered a devastating punch of his own to the man's midsection with equal or even greater strength._

 _"Gah!" Kyuren's sensei gasped but the boy couldn't afford to be distracted even for a second. Using the window he had created, Kyuren launched his own offensive with a combination aimed towards the body's weak points._

 _Joints, sides, neck, these were his targets and he exploited them. But before he could get in one more strike, the sensei finally came to and blocked it, following up with a headbutt that found its mark._

 _Kyuren grunted in pain before he was thrown back by a knee to the face. Crashing into a boulder, reducing it to rubble, Kyuren shakily stood up and shook off the pain and resumed his fighting stance._

 _In battle, there was no time to lick your wounds. You do that, and you give your enemy an opening to exploit._

 _"Damn, kid." The man laughed as he stood up. "You really hit hard and fast." He rubbed a few sore spots that Kyuren got pretty good. "No wonder you're breezing through us like nothing."_

 _The raven haired boy gave a smile and laughed in return. "You said it yourself. I'm a fast learner." He gave a casual shrug before he looked at his sensei with a smirk. "Now, ready for round two?"_

 _The sensei gave a smirk of his own and cracked his knuckles. "Oh yeah. Let's kick this fight to the next level." Wasting no more time, the two blasted off to each other at amazing speeds._

 _"RAAH!" They cried out as their punches met, creating a massive shockwave the caused the entire area to be destroyed in its wake._

* * *

Kyuren felt something wet and rough rubbing against his cheek. "Ugh…w-what..?" He slowly and groggily opened his eyes and saw that Pip was licking him.

Giving out a small smile, Kyuren smiled and gave his kitten a small peck to her head. "God morgen til deg også, Pip." He greeted and Pip replied by coming closer and nuzzling her head against his.

The young man laughed slightly before grabbing his phone. "What time is it?" He asked to no one in particular as Pip settled down and was sitting on his chest.

It was about Seven in the morning. _'Huh, I overslept. Can't say it hasn't happened before.'_ He thought to himself with a careless shrug.

Well, waking a little late than intended wasn't knew to him. And the fact that he forgot to turn on the alarm again, but he wasn't complaining. In fact, he could use a little break from training if only for one day.

Looking at the day, Kyuren found out that it was Wednesday so he had the rest of the day all to himself…well, except for going to school for his little spars with the Kendo Club.

He did promise to go. _'Well, I have nothing else better to do anyway so why not. Beats sitting around here with nothing to do...except watch TV, sleep, eat...okay that's enough temptation.'_

Tossing his phone back onto the nightstand, Kyuren gave out a small groan. Yes, he enjoyed the drive from here to school, but it was getting annoying to go their everyday. Maybe he could call his parents to see if he can move to Kuoh Town.

Much easier to get to school…and him not having to fill up the gas tank every damn day.

But he couldn't help but think about his dream again…or rather, memory. Those were the good old days when he was just a little kid breaking his bones and tearing his muscles to become who is he today.

Kyuren gave a slight chuckle to that sentiment. Sure, those were the good old days now, but they were absolute hell back then. But he would never trade it for anything.

That training made him strong and Kyuren was only going to become stronger. He had his teachers, and parents to thank for that.

Well, his mother was against him breaking his body repeatedly but father had convinced her that this was all part of it. He didn't know what his father said to convince her, but he wasn't in a hurry to find out.

After all, successes weren't achieved without shedding a few pints of blood and breaking a few bones.

"Meow."

Kyuren was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Pip. Turning his attention to her, he saw that she was looking at him in the eyes, her tail slightly wagging about. He knew that look all too well. She was hungry and was basically saying, 'Breakfast, now'.

 _'_ _Huh, well, I'm a little hungry myself.'_ As soon as he said that, his stomach grumbled, making Pip jump slightly.

He laughed slightly, seeing his cat get spooked like that. "What's wrong, kitty? Scared?" Kyuren teased and that only got a hiss from the kitten and for her to swat at his face as if slapping the boy.

"Okay, okay, I give." Kyuren chuckled raising his hands up in surrender. Pip eventually stopped her swatting and hopped off of her master's chest so he could get his ass up off the bed.

Kyuren did just that and stretched his body to get the kinks out. After hearing numerous satisfying pops, he let out a content sigh and picked Pip up and placed her on his head.

The raven haired boy went down to the kitchen and got Pip her breakfast. "There you go, your highness. Bon apatite." He said sarcastically and Kyuren could've sworn he saw Pip roll her eyes at him.

As Pip ate her breakfast on the counter, Kyuren decided that a nice healthy serving of ramen would do just fine for him in the morning.

Rummaging through the cabinets, Kyuren grabbed one cup of instant ramen and set it on the counter. He grabbed a small pot and filled it up with water before he turned on the stove and boiled it. As Kyuren waited for the water to boil, he took the ramen and looked at the flavor. He couldn't help the amused smirk coming along.

"Huh, what do you know, miso ramen. What're the odds?"

* * *

On the way towards Kuoh Academy was Issei Hyoudou, Sacred Gear wielder, newly reborn devil, and pervert extraordinaire.

But he was feeling a little down today because of what happened last night.

Rias, his super hot king, had given him a summon request that was supposed to be Koneko's but she had another one so Issei had to take it for his first time as a devil.

It was going to be his first step into achieving his ultimate goal.

The Gremory heir had told him that if Issei had rose up the ranks of the devil hierarchy and achieved the rank of High-Class Devil, he could get his very own set of evil pieces to use however he sees fit.

Being the lecherous schmuck that he is, Issei had decided to rise up the ranks to become a High-Class Devil, get his own set of evil pieces, and get him a harem of sexy big breasted girls to do whatever he wants!

Or for the lack of a better term…A HAREM KING!

But sadly, that dream won't be coming any sooner because Issei blew his very first contract.

You see, there was a reason why Koneko was summoned. The guy who did the summoning wanted the Nekoshou for…cosplay and save the princess…which was him. Well, the guy was definitely an otaku.

Naturally, Issei couldn't do that because he wasn't a faggot and there was no way in all the pits of hell would he get into that dress.

So, the two just talked about something else – and by talk, I mean argued – over this old but very popular manga, Drag So Ball. Well…Issei got it done but he didn't get the damn pact.

And then, as if he wasn't having a bad enough day already, Issei was again attacked by a fallen angel by the name of Kalawarner.

In the end, Issei managed to beat her back by using his Sacred Gear in a…unique manner. Unique as in blowing her entire dress off, leaving the fallen angel with nothing but bare skin.

Rias said that he might have one and he should focus on the part of him which is the strongest. Well, it doesn't take a genius to find out what part of his body was the strongest.

But still, his first chance to getting one step closer to his dream was wasted.

Issei sighed. _'Rias-senpai's probably still mad at me for not getting that pact.'_ He thought to himself. _'For once, let something actually go right for me.'_

Just as he thought of that, Issei heard someone fall and squeal near him. Curious on what it was, he turned and he immediately gained a blush and his patented perverted grin on.

In front of him was a girl on her knees giving him a wonderful peek at her panties. _'Oh wow! This must be my lucky day. Last night was shit, but I got a sweet looking ass pointing right at me!'_

"Oh, ow. I fell down again, I'm such a klutz." The girl in the strange outfit moaned in embarrassment but Issei didn't hear her because he was still enamored with her underwear.

Flipping around, the girl saw that there was someone standing there and looked back at him.

 _'_ _Woah, she's cute.'_ Issei commented and he wasn't lying. The girl was rather pretty…and was still giving him a panty shot! Even better, camel toe!

She is a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip where she probably holds her Bible, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

Issei couldn't help but stare a little bit longer. _'Oh man, if she wasn't a nun I – wait a minute…a nun?!'_ Finally realizing that the girl he was checking out was a tried and true nun, Issei shook his head of those perverted thoughts of his.

 _'Issei, you idiot! If there's one kind of smoking hot babe you do not go after, it's nuns! Devil or not! But she's so hot!'_ He thought himself before going towards her. "Hey, let me help you up. Are you all right?" Issei held out his hand for the girl to take.

Seeing the offered hand, the girl smiled and reached for it. "Oh, thank you. I'm just fine really." With the help of Issei, she stood up but her veil was blown off by a sudden gust of wind, giving the boy a perfect close up view.

Issei couldn't help but stare at this beautiful girl in front of him. That long flowing blonde hair, and those innocent green eyes... _'I think I'm having an erection...'_ He thought blankly before he realized that his hand was still in her grip.

Jolting a little, Issei pulled his hand back and blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry, about that." They stood in silence for a few seconds before another gust of wind blew the girl's veil away. "Uh oh, I got it!"

He picked up the veil and Issei couldn't help but give it a little sniff. Once the smell had registered in his mind, his eyes widened in shock before settling in for one of euphoria. _'Holy shit! This babe smells good and she's good looking! She's totally my type!'_

As Issei was thinking this, the girl was looking at him with her innocent green eyes. _'What a nice guy. I'll be sure to pray for him when I get to the church.'_ She said with a smile because everyone who does some good deserves a prayer.

Turning back, Issei walked towards the girl and handed her back her veil. "Here you go. Sorry, it's a little dirty form the trip."

The girl took it and just smiled at Issei, making him go nuts at how cute she was. "Oh, it's not a problem. That was very sweet of you." She said gratefully and put the veil back on.

As this was going on, Issei couldn't help but giggle perversely to himself. _'Hehe, this blonde beauty's giving me a big boner! Quick, Issei, think of something that'll get to know her!'_

"Nah, it's no problem." Issei waved her off with a lighthearted chuckle. "So, what brings you here?"

The girl then gained an embarrassed blush and twiddled with her fingers. "W-Well, you see...I'm new here and seems I got a little lost." She looked at Issei. "Do you think you can help me out?"

Issei's answer was immediate. "Yeah, sure! Just leave it to me." He pointed to himself while mentally patting himself on the back. _'Yes! Way to go, Issei!'_

"Really?! Oh, thank you!"

* * *

Just as Kyuren was about to enter his car, he felt a sudden tingle in his spine. He stopped and looked around for anything but there was nothing there. _'Huh, that's strange. Why do I feel the sudden urge to punch someone?'_ He asked himself

"Meow." He looked inside the car and saw Pip was staring at him with her head tilted.

Shaking his head slightly, Kyuren got into his car and buckled up. "It's probably nothing." He said as Pip laid down on the seat.

Kyuren put the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. Setting it to drive, Kyuren rode out of the hotel parking lot and was on his way towards Kuoh Academy.

* * *

It was troubling news to say the least.

Sona was sitting in the ORC together with her queen, Tsubaki, with Rias and Akeno. Last night, she had received a message from Kyuren – how he got her number was anyone's guess – and it wasn't good.

It would seem that he somehow found out the fallen angel's plan. It just wasn't to get rid of Issei Hyoudou, he was just another objective. The real target was another Sacred Gear user.

"Do you trust him on this?" Rias asked Sona seriously. While Kyuren was a decent young man, the Gremory heir knew that this was too big to believe right off the bat.

It was quite the accusation to make and Rias needed to be sure before she can make a move or risk even more tension between the factions.

She needed solid evidence before she and her peerage can take action on the fallen angels that had been acting Rias' pawn.

The Sitri heir sighed. "We don't have much of a choice. But first, we need to hear it straight from him." It's not that Sona didn't trust the raven haired boy, it was just odd is all. But he has proved reliable. After all, he hasn't ratted them out to the rest of the school.

That, or he just knows that he'll look like a nut job if he does.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Akeno shrugged. "When should we expect him to come?" She asked, wanting to know just what they were dealing with then destroying it in the slowest way possible.

Tsubaki turned to her fellow queen. "In a few hours. Wednesday may be his rest day, but he comes here to have a spar with the Kendo Club."

Rias nodded. "All right, I guess we'll have to wait for a bit." She sighed. "Thank you both for bringing this up to me. I'll be sure to call you when Kyuren comes over."

Sona nodded. "Agreed. I'm curious how he got to that conclusion myself." It was true, she and Kyuren had suspected that these were a splinter from the main branch. But for the raven haired boy to confirm it...it must've been big.

 _'How could he have come to that end?'_ The Sitri heir asked mostly to herself. She knew Kyuren was very smart, and he must've had some very defining evidence to prove his claim.

Did something happen? Did some fallen angels attacked him? Well, Kyuren could handle himself and he probably incapacitated his attacker and got the answers.

 _'I'll find out soon enough.'_

Sona and Tsubaki stood up from their seat. "Then we'll see you both later." Rias and Akeno bid their goodbyes as the two devils walked out of the ORC.

"...What do you think, Rias? Should we notify your brother now?" Akeno asked worriedly as Rias contemplated on her options and the situation.

 _'This doesn't make any sense. Azazel doesn't want another war, especially if he's the one who caused it.'_ The Gremory thought to herself. The fallen angels were more or less neutral now and the last time, her brother told her that the fallen angels were laying low.

So, this was troubling news, indeed. Maybe this was just a splinter group that Azazel had no idea of, a secret group of fallen angel meant to harass them a little for a while before retreating, or even worse, a direct attack from the fallen angels.

If that was true, then Rias would have no choice than to contact her brother for immediate aid. She was confident in her abilities, especially that of her peerage, but Rias knew they stood no chance against thousands of fallen angels.

And Issei...he was still her weakest piece even if he was in possession of a Sacred Gear.

Rias was certain about Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko to hold their own, but Issei was still new to this. The last encounter he had almost resulted in his destruction had Rias not intervened.

 _'I can't do this alone if this is really a direct attack. But I have to be completely sure before I contact Sirzechs for help.'_

Before she makes a move, Rias had to be completely sure of this. if she called Sirzechs and this was not a direct attack by the fallen angels, then she had cried wolf for nothing. Rias would be disgraced.

"Not yet." The Gremory heir shook her head with a sigh. "We don't know the full story yet. I guess we wait for now until Kyuren can give us the information we need. And makes sure everyone hears of it including Issei."

"Understood."

* * *

"I must say, you're all getting a better." Kyuren commended, looking at the Kendo Club girls he most graciously beaten into submission.

Murayama, Katase, and pretty much everyone in the Kendo Club were all licking their wounds at the lashing Kyuren gave them.

Well, Kyuren had to hold back his incredible strength or risk reducing these young ladies to a puddle of blood. That was not something he wanted to do, and besides, blood was hell to clean out of his clothes.

"Damn…I guess we still need…to practice some more, huh?" Murayama breathed heavily, having been the last Kyuren had faced today.

She knew he was good, but damn, he mopped the floor with them like the last time. Sure, they practiced a lot but Kyuren outmatched them all.

 _'_ _Well, he is a martial arts champion.'_

The raven haired boy chuckled and placed his own kendo to the holders. "Well, it's been fun, but I got to run. Be sure to work on your forms a little more, your speed, balance, and coordination. Some of you even landed hits on me." To prove his point, he patted his right arm.

He moved to the back to change his clothes to fresher ones, and to check up on Pip who just loved the attention she was given before.

The girls all smiled at him. "Arigato for coming here, Kyuren-san." Katase said. "See you next Wednesday?" She asked hopefully.

Katase wanted to learn from him, and she was pretty damn sure the others did as well. After all, it isn't every day a fellow schoolmate was a renowned martial artist.

"Un." Kyuren came out of the back clad in a dark blue dress shirt, black jacket, grey jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Casual clothing was allowed because it Wednesday was a wash day. "I'll see you all next Wednesday…or tomorrow." He chuckled, shoulder his bag with Pip on his shoulders.

The moment the girls saw Pip again, they cooed at the kitten. "Awe, she's so cute." Katase gushed, petting Pip's head. Of course, this made the kitten purr at the touch.

Kyuren smiled a little. Pip was something of an attention seeker. If you treat her right, then maybe she'll let you pamper her. Well, that's how it is with her.

"Can you bring her next time?" A girl asked, rubbing Pip's chin. "I'll bring some treats for her."

He could already see Pip looking at him, telling Kyuren to bring her next time for the treats. Well, he had no problem with it. Besides, if Kyuren didn't then he'll face the kitten's wrath and razor sharp claws.

"Sure, I can do that." Kyuren shrugged before bidding farewell and going out of the door.

Once of out the Kendo Club, Kyuren gave out a sigh and chuckled. "You've become quite popular with the girls." He said towards his kitten.

"Meow." She replied, agreeing with her friend and master then nuzzled his face.

Kyuren chuckled before looking at his watch for the time. Well, it was about three in the afternoon. There was just enough time to rest up back at home. _'But first thing's first.'_

Opening up his contacts, he scrolled down and selected Sona's number. Not that he was stalking her or something, Kyuren just got her contact details from the school's website. _'…But that still counts as stalking though…'_

Shaking his head, Kyuren called Sona and waited for her to pick up.

Sona heard her phone ring and grabbed it. She checked the caller ID and saw that it was Kyuren. Wasting no time, she pressed the call button.

"Hello, Kyuren?"

"Hai, it's me." His voice sounded from the receiver. "I'm finished with the Kendo Club. Call up your peerage as well as Rias'. You'll want to hear the full story."

The Sitri heir nodded – mostly to herself. "Meet us at the ORC. I'll see you there."

"Until then."

"Kyuren, wait." She called up.

"What is it?"

Sona couldn't believe she was going to ask this but she just had to know. "How did you know my phone number?" It wasn't that it disturbed her or anything, Sona would just like to know.

"…The school's website."

"…Oh…" She had forgotten that the school's website included the Student Council's roster as well as their contact detail if anyone needed their help. "Well…I'll see you later."

Hanging up, Sona sighed and cursed under her breath. Of course he'll check the website first. After all, she was one of the people who set it up! How could Sona had forgotten about that?!

 _'_ _I can't think about that now, I have to tell Rias to assemble now.'_ She told herself and dialed Rias' number.

 _'…_ _I hope Kyuren doesn't ask about it.'_

* * *

"Yosh, now that everyone's here, what can you tell us, Kyuren?" Rias asked the raven haired boy seriously as her and Sona's peerage listened in.

When she had received word from Sona that Kyuren was done with the Kendo Club and was ready to reveal what he knew.

Rias needed to know what she was up against because if this was serious the. She had no other choice than to involve her brother into it.

Everyone as well was invested in this. They wanted to know what was up before they did anything rash. What were the fallen angels after, first and foremost. Were these fallen angels some secret agents, or just rogues?

Well, apart from Issei hiding behind an annoyed Koneko because he was utterly terrified of Pip which the kitten seemed to enjoy and occasionally hissed at the poor boy, making him squeak and hide.

"As you all know." Kyuren began. "A fallen angel had targeted Issei because of his Sacred Gear." He motioned to the still frightened pervert who was pushed to the side by Koneko.

The Gremory heir nodded. "Hai. Her name was Yuuma, right?"

"Only an alias, her real name is Raynare." Kyuren sighed. "Well, the good news is, she and her accomplices are have broken away from their main organization."

Hearing this, almost every devil sighed in relief. This was indeed good news. It meant that the Fallen Angels were officially not acting against them, but only a small group of rogues.

So, calling in the cavalry was no longer needed and they could now handle this on their own.

Sona looked at Kyuren. "But what are they after? And how did you come to this conclusion?" She asked in mild curiosity. The Sitri heir wanted to know just how did Kyuren got this.

The raven haired boy smirk. "I got the information because Raynare and I had a little chat in my hotel's buffet area over a bottle of wine. She's quite the company once you get to know her."

"So, she came after you?" The Sitri heir asked in an icy tone. And seeing Kyuren nod made her more irritated. Sona knew Kyuren would become a target after what he had done, but she mustn't let her emotions run wild.

Kyuren was still here and that would mean that Raynare's attempt at him failed.

"Wait." Issei finally had the courage to speak up. "You met up with Yuuma?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Kyuren nodded.

"What the hell, man?!" Issei raged out. "She tried to kill me and you're here making friends with that bitch?!" He would have continued until Kyuren gave him a cold glare.

And just like that, everyone felt an oppressing pressure bearing down on them. They felt a sense of dread creep up their entire being and it became much harder to breath as they were paralyzed.

Rias and Sona could barely hold themselves together and not turn away. They had never felt so...helpless and so fearful in their lives as devils. And the others weren't faring any better.

Akeno was a sadist, she enjoyed causing her enemies pain. And she may even had a masochistic side to her. But she had never felt like this. So helpless, so weak, so defeated. _'I-It's like when mother died...'_

The same could be said for Tsubaki, Kiba, and Koneko. They felt cold shivers and dread crawl up their spines. Each remembering traumatic events in their lives.

As for the rest, they just sunk deeper into their seats and hugged themselves. Hoping that this feeling would stop and let them be.

But they weren't even the ones feeling the full force. No, that pleasure was reserved for the poor unfortunate fool that earned it.

Issei Hyoudou paled ghostly white for he had never felt like this in his life...ever. He felt as if he was already dead and this guy was out to correct that. Issei felt so weak and wanted this to end.

"Never speak to me like that again." Kyuren said in a slightly angered tone that made Issei almost faint and wet his pants.

Unable to say a word, Issei shakily nodded his head and just as quickly as it came, the oppressive force was gone and the rest could breathe easy.

Kyuren sighed and looked at Rias. "We did meet, but I also found out that Raynare wasn't just after Issei. She was after someone else."

 _'What was that..?'_ She mumbled to herself. What just happened mere seconds ago...what in Lucifer's name could've caused that? That...that dark force that made her skin crawl and her mind swelling with a mixture of dread and fear.

Shaking her head and filing that thought away for later, the Gremory heir returned the look at Kyuren. "And what would that be?"

The raven haired boy shrugged. "I don't know myself, but when I mentioned she was after another Sacred Gear, she more or less confirmed it."

Everyone had mostly recovered from the ordeal and thought about what Kyuren had said. As far as they knew, there weren't a Sacred Gear wielder here except for Kiba, Tsubaki, Saji, and Issei.

And they were all under the Sitri and Gremory service.

But then, Issei remembered something. "Wait a minute, when I was walking to school, I ran into a nun." The moment he said that, Kyuren, Koneko, Sona and her peerage looked at him in disgust. While Rias glared at him for a different reason.

"First the girls of the Kendo Club, now a nun? Do you have any shame?" Kyuren asked incredulously. He knew this idiot was perverted, but to go after a nun?! Kyuren was starting to regret saving this pervert's ass in the first place.

"What he said." Koneko said in a monotonous voice, glaring daggers at Issei.

"Issie, that's low even for you." Saji said shamefully. Yeah, he was a pervert but he won't go after a damn nun!

The Hyoudou boy blushed and growled. "Will you just listen? I didn't even peek at her!"

Kyuren scoffed at his claim. "Somehow I doubt that, but go on."

Issei huffed before he continued. "Well, I ran into a Asia and she asked me to walk her around. Then we saw a boy that scrapped up his knee. Asia came up to the boy and healed him or something."

This got Kyuren to think. "Yes, she may he a Sacred Gear holder." He nodded and turned to Rias. "What do you think? Does this Asia fit the bill?"

Rias nodded. "Hai, she does. What she possess is what we call Twilight Healing, a rare kind of Sacred Gear that can heal human, angels, and even devils."

"Then it makes sense." Kyuren muttered. "Raynare would want to steal Twilight Healing from her. I don't know what purpose it will serve, but having a Sacred Gear that can heal all manner of wounds is an invaluable asset."

All of them had to agree on that one. Having a Sacred Gear like that would be a big help in the long run. Wounds healing in a matter of seconds, that was something they could really use.

Saji nodded. "All right, but why would a nun such as that be under the service of fallen angels?" She asked. "Wouldn't the church want her to stick around?"

"Your answer is simple, Saji." Kyuren sighed. "The church are nothing more than a bunch of hypocrites. What they don't understand will most likely be branded as heresy." It was true. Because of human convolution, beliefs and teachings of Christianity have been twisted over the millennia.

The Sitri heir couldn't help but agree. "Kyuren is right, Saji. Humans can be very fanatical in their beliefs."

"Yeah, just look at the crusades."

"That's why Asia was thrown out of her home." Issei hissed in anger. "She was just following what they taught her when she healed a devil, now she's branded as a fucking witch."

It was so unfair for the girl. She was just doing what she was raised to believe in by the same damn people who excommunicated her. And now, Asia was being targeted by some fallen angel that wants her Sacred Gear.

"Question, what happens to a person once her Sacred Gears is taken?" Issei asked.

"They die." The Gremory heir's grim answer made Issei recoil. "A Sacred Gear is another term for that person's soul. If you rip it out, they die."

"Then we have to help her!" Issei said with fire in his eyes. He made a friend in Asia and he wasm't about to sit here and do nothing. The boy looked at Kyuren. "You'll help us out, right?"

"No." His simple answer made everyone look at him in surprise. "I have done all I can to help, the rest is up to you. Well, I think my job here is done. I bid you all farewell." He turned to leave but one annoying little prick stopped him.

Issei looked at Kyuren's back in outrage. "How can you say that when someone's life is at stake?!"

Kyuren sighed turned back. "This is between you and Raynare. I have given you all the information you need, now if that girl lives or dies rests in your hands. This is all I can do without drawing attention to myself." With that, he turned around and made his way to the door.

"Is that it then? You're just going to leave Asia to die?" Issei growled, glaring at Kyuren's back. He may have been scared shitless by the raven haired boy's glare, but dammit, this was another person's life they were talking about!

"There are over seven billion people currently living in the world." Kyuren said, opening the door and moving outside. "What makes you think I would care should one life be extinguished." With that said, Kyuren closed the door, leaving a seething Issei.

Once Kyuren was gone, Rias and Sona looked at each other. Both remembering the fear and dread just a few moments ago and mentally asked themselves.

 _'Was that from Kyuren?'_

* * *

Kyuren was driving down a road en route to his place in Tokyo. Just as he was passing by a few apartment buildings, he saw a nun with some strange man.

He briefly wondered if that was the nun, Asia, Issei was talking about, but he didn't ponder on it for long and sped away.

This was not his concern.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD_**

 ** _Chapter VIII – Just Another Day_**

In a café near the Mandarin Oriental, the Sembikiya, Raynare was sitting comfortably in one of the tables outside of the café.

The young woman was wearing a simple blouse with jeans and high heels. She wore a coat and had a pair of women's sunglasses on. And Raynare was getting her fair share of unwanted attention because of her beauty.

Despite all that, she was just enjoying the fresh breeze coming in from the morning air while also sipping on a nice hot cup of coffee.

While it was true that Raynare did not like humans, but even she couldn't deny that they make good coffee and cuisines. It was actually refreshing to taste for the fallen angel.

But she was not here to just admire the scenery or even for the cup of coffee. No, she was here because of one reason only.

Kyuren.

That name made the fallen angel seethe with anger, but also shirk in fright. A human that possessed an incredible amount of strength and one of the most masterful hand to hand combatant Raynare has ever seen and she had seen her fair share of fighters.

Two days ago, she had come to the Mandarin Oriental Hotel looking for him. Raynare had intended for the two of them to have a little talk because...well...he was actually good looking and the fallen angel thought that it couldn't hurt to know his name.

That Kyuren was actually quite charming, that much Raynare would admit. She tried to suppress a small blush coming along; Raynare wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Well, despite all that, their chat was mostly civil until she tried to intimidate him to not interfere in what she was planning. Kyuren essentially caught her threats and threw it right back at her face.

Raynare didn't know how, but he somehow correctly guessed what she was truly after. The fallen angel wasn't after Issei Hyoudou, but another Sacred Gear wielder.

It came as a shock to her because the raven haired boy had seen right through her and basically laid out her intentions on the table.

Then Kyuren took it one step further and even told Raynare that she was doing this for recognition. She was completely baffled. How can a mere human see right through a fallen angel?!

The fallen angel furrowed her brow, clenching her hands in agitation. Yes, Raynare was doing this because she wanted recognition, not from just the entire organization, but from Azazel.

Azazel was Raynare's idol and she was fiercely loyal to him. The young fallen angel would do anything for him and wanted to prove herself in his eyes.

Coming to this country wasn't even her idea in the first place, Azazel ordered her along with Karwarner, Donasheek, and Mittlet to keep an eye on Issei and report back anything they deemed suspicious or interesting.

Well, Raynare did what she was ordered for a while but then she thought why not just give Azazel what he wanted? Give him a Sacred Gear that he would be certainly to have and recognize Raynare as just not another fallen angel subordinate.

 _'I guess that was what I wanted after all...to step out of the shadows and be recognized.'_ The fallen angel muttered to herself somberly. But she couldn't be blamed for trying to strike out on her own.

Back when she was in the organization, Raynare was often ridiculed by other fallen angels because she was weak compared to most. And she followed Azazel like a lost puppy begging for attention.

It finally caught up with her, and Raynare decided to do things her own way. But what she didn't count on were the consequences of her actions.

Like what Kyuren had said to her, the fallen angel would definitely be recognized all right...but for reigniting a war.

Raynare didn't took that scenario into account because she figured that Issei was just a human. But after turning into a devil and being under the servitude of the Gremory Clan, Raynare still ordered hits on him.

She may not have foreseen this, but she knew just how protective the Gremory Clan of their servants, even going so far as to resorting to direct retaliation.

If that went on and Raynare did manage to kill Issei a second time, then Rias Gremory would want revenge. Not only that, but the fallen angel was also encroaching on devil territory. Worse case scenario, Rias tells the devil kings that the fallen angels were invading their territory and declare war.

War was something Azazel DID NOT want to happen at any cost. And if Raynare's plan failed, she would be remembered for reigniting a war that lasted thousands of years and costed millions of souls.

Raynare didn't care about the other factions and the human, but she definitely cared about what would happen to her faction.

And if she succeeded, then she would be hailed as a hero.

That was something Raynare wanted to happen, bit after the talk she had with Kyuren, she wasn't so sure now.

Even if her plan did succeed, there was no guarantee that she and the rest with her would be hailed as heroes. If anything, they would be accused of disobeying direct orders from the Governor-General and probably be executed.

And that was excluding the possible re-ignition of the Great War.

Suffice to say, Raynare was conflicted. One, she could just abandon her scheme all together and report back to headquarters. She and the rest of her team would be laughing stocks. Second, she moves forwards with the plan with two possible scenarios.

First, she succeeds and manages to get away with the Sacred Gear. The most likely outcome would be the devils demanding retribution for breaking the treaty and reigniting tensions and before long, conflict. Second, her plans fails and she and the rest of her teams dies.

But there was also another choice and Raynare was inclined on not picking that one if she valued her life. And that was getting Kyuren involved.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted what she had been waiting for. There he was, Kyuren. Quite possibly the most powerful human Raynare has ever seen.

Kyuren was in his usual outfit for school with his own taste to it and walked to his car. It was so confusing to Raynare to think about. How can a human be so powerful? The first thought that came to mind was that Kyuren was a magician, but if he was, the fallen angel would've known.

No, the raven haired boy held no magic in him. Then the next possible way was that he trained, but what kind of training did he underwent to get him so strong?

Raynare rubbed her left cheek softly, remembering the strength in the punch Kyuren gave her. It was astounding; she felt like her head was about to cave in. Then there was his combat proficiency.

She might not know a lot, but Raynare had seen some fallen angels back at headquarters doing some martial arts training and Kyuren may very well give them a good run for their money. Hell, the raven haired boy may even beat them with no powers involved.

And somehow...Raynare wondered if he was holding back...

Their second meeting...when he glared at her...Raynare felt afraid. They say the eyes are he windows to the soul that can be the same with seeing one's power. The moment she looked into his eyes, Raynare couldn't help but shiver.

It was as if she had pissed off a sleeping monster and was this close to being ripped apart.

Then there was that underlying power. Raynare gulped. What she had experienced in the park, the strength he showed her there...was but a fraction of his full might. Kyuren was hiding it and showed her a glimpse.

And that was enough for Raynare to not get Kyuren involved no matter the what.

Halting her thoughts for a moment, the fallen angel watched as Kyuren sped away into the roads. _'Probably on his way to school.'_ Raynare thought before she took a sip from her coffee.

Kyuren was a force not to be reckoned with, that Raynare was sure of. But she couldn't help but be interested and confused.

When they talked, it was like Kyuren was trying to convince her to walk away with her life. Like he was trying to spare her from death.

It was true that Raynare didn't plan this ahead, but Kyuren was seemingly trying to help her so that she could live in his own way.

That, or her was just playing her for a fool.

Raynare gave out a sigh and rubbed her temples. Her situation just got a whole lot more complicated. Each choice had its own drawbacks, and Raynare couldn't choose.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ She asked herself before finishing her coffee and departing.

* * *

For the most part, class was about as normals and as boring as it could get. Sona listened to her lessons in earnest, taking it all in stride, but she couldn't help but think back to yesterday.

It was obvious that Kyuren was powerful, but where this that oppressive force came from? It was nothing she had felt before.

Turning her head slightly, Sona used her peripheral vision to gaze at Kyuren. He was paying attention, if only slightly. In fact, the raven haired boy looked bored and was just barely able to stay awake with the slight droop in his eyes. Not that she could blame him; even she was a little bored.

Despite all that has happened, the Sitri heir just had this feeling that Kyuren was hiding something. It was obvious that he was still hiding the majority of his power, but what Sona was interested in was his origins.

It goes without saying that everything the Sitri heir had witnessed from Kyuren this far should have been impossible for a normal human to do. For a human to posses such strength was unheard of.

She had witnessed him block and even take three very lethal strikes from Rias' rook without even flinching. Not only that, but he took on a fallen angel and won.

Granted that some do posses incredible strength, but they were so few and almost all of them were descendants of heroes and other supernatural beings.

But Kyuren?

The Sitri heir had wondered if the raven haired boy was a descendant of heroes and other mythological figures. Cain, Faust, King Arthur, Hercules, Gilgamesh, or even gods like Thor.

But if that was true, then Kyuren should have some minute traces of their life force. A kind of marker that tells that someone is descended from someone originating from the supernatural.

Sona, however, found none. No markers, no signs of anything. Kyuren was a hundred percent human.

If so, then that raises the question that was plaguing her mind. How did he get so powerful? There was no question about it, he was indeed very strong. Combine that with his keen mind and combat abilities, Kyuren was not someone to fuck with.

The Sitri heir remembered that he was trained, he said so himself. But for the life of her, Sona didn't know what kind of training her underwent! _'Who are you, Kyuren, really..?'_

Kyuren was a mystery to her. Like with every answer she uncovered for one question regarding him, another ten pops up. It was infuriating, but also interesting.

Sona had never met someone as enigmatic as Kyuren. He was like an open book, but at the same time, closed as well. Every page was coded and had to be deciphered accordingly.

But one thing was for sure, the Sitri heir wanted to find out more about Kyuren. She wanted to know how he got his strength, and who he truly is.

Facing front, Sona let out a silent breath. _'You really are something, Avynzen. You really are something.'_ She thought to herself before refocusing on the lesson at hand.

"Okay, class. Before we wrap up our lesson, I just want to remind you all that in the next few months, we're going to have our annual Science Fair." Their teacher, Sugai Fumiya, said.

Well, as is expected, most of the students didn't really want to join that kind of event. It was boring and they didn't want to work on it.

"So, is anyone willing to join?" She asked. While most didn't raise their hands, a select few did. These were the bright ones who took learning seriously. Or who just wanted some extra credits.

Sona and Tsubaki were among those who raised their hands. The Sitri heir had always entered a competition if her time allowed it. The physical department was okay, but her forte was in the brains. Science quizzes, spelling bees, and all other things.

All in all, there were about five students who raised their hands and Sugai nodded with a smile. But there was one hand she was missing.

She looked over to the raven haired boy and sighed. "Kyuren-san, why didn't you raise your hand? Aren't you the least bit interested?"

Kyuren took a few seconds before shrugging. This science fair was a little amateuristic for him. But what the hell, he didn't have anything better to do with his time.

"All right, I'll do it." He said and raised his hand. And besides, Kyuren really wanted to get started on his greatest invention yet.

Sugai smiled and nodded. "Yosh, that counts six students who'll be joining this year. Now, next class, I will be giving you your assigned partners. Until then, dismissed."

The students began gathering up their belongings and placing them in their bags before leaving.

Kyuren was the last one still there in the classroom cleaning his things and couldn't help but release a silent sigh. _'Ah, for en dag.'_ _ **(Ah, what a day.)**_ He meant in a day where things were normal again.

Of course, knowing that devils, angels, and basically all of the supernaturals were true would probably make one question the word reality.

But the raven haired boy had really no intentions of being dragged into those kinds of affairs. He was already having way too much of a headache understanding the ever growing complexity of human affairs, Kyuren didn't need or want the extra baggage.

Oh, and Raynare was kind enough to pay him another visit.

He wasn't blind at all. The moment Kyuren set foot outside of the hotel, his instincts were telling him that someone was watching him. And it turned out to he Raynare...in rather fashionable clothing.

Well, if the fallen angel wanted to watch him for anything, then so be it. As long as she didn't involve him, then Kyuren would gladly keep out of her way.

This was between her and that Hyoudou boy after all.

But he didn't want to think on this further. Shouldering his bag, Kyuren made his way out of the door and was ready to take his much deserved break...that is, until a certain couple of she-devils called for his attentions. "Kyuren."

 _'Oh, hva nå?!'_ _ **(Oh, what now?!)**_ He groaned to himself before turning to the said devils who called him with impassive stares. "Yes, what is it?" He asked , sounding a little annoyed.

Sona stared at him for a few seconds before readjusting her glasses. "I want to talk to you about something. And to remind you of our chess match."

Hearing this, Kyuren let out an amused chuckle and smirked. "I swear, you're obsessed with chess." The Sitri heir narrowed her eyes at him but stayed her tongue. "Fine, but let me eat first. I still have..." He looked at his watch. "An hour and forty minutes."

The Sitri heir nodded and walked away with Tsubaki by her side while Kyuren headed for the cafeteria for something to satisfy his hunger.

"You seem to be growing quite fond of him, Sona-sama." Came the even voice of Tsubaki.

Sona peered at her queen with the corner of her eye before returning focus forward. "Kyuren is an interesting individual. A human that possesses such strength and power is not unheard of but most of them are descended from mythical figures."

Tsubaki nodded her head. Most humans that have that kind of power were, in one way or another, descended from heroes, and other figures. But seeing a pure human posses such power? If that wasn't interesting, then Tsubaki didn't know what was.

"Yes, but there's another reason, right?"

"Well, other than that, he's the only one who can give me a decent fight and win consistently. Kyuren is a worthy adversary." Sona said and Tusbaki just gave a nod.

"Of course."

* * *

After finishing his meal in the cafeteria, Kyuren was walking towards the Student Council. It was the normal routine now, the raven haired boy would come up to the council, have a quick game with Sona, and laze around before his next class rolls in.

Well, that was the case until Sona had requested him to come and have a little chat.

Kyuren sighed as he climbed up the stairs. Don't get him wrong, the Student Council are quite the nice company...well, except for Saji and his big mouth, but other than that, they were all right in his book.

Coming up to the door, Kyuren gave it three knocks and waited for a response. "Come in." He heard from the other side and opened the door.

Closing the door, hanging up his coat and scarf, the raven haired boy went towards the coach where Sona was waiting with a chessboard set up. "Hey, everyone." He greeted.

The rest gave acknowledgments of their own before returning to their business. By all intents and purposes, Kyuren was a regular now and they had no problems with him being here.

After all, it was on Sona's insistence.

"I see you've set up the board." Kyuren said, sitting down opposite the Sitri heir and gave her a challenging smirk. "Ready to lose again, Ms. Shitori?"

Sona just gave a smirk of her own and met Kyuren's eyes with her own burning competitive fire. "Not today, Avynzen."

"Then as the old saying goes." The raven haired boy chuckled and motioned his hand towards Sona. "Ladies first."

At his insistence, the Sitri heir made her first move and Kyuren followed through quickly. A few moments passed and as the two sharp minds played, they took the time to talk.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" The raven haired boy asked as he took out one of Sona's pawns from the board.

The Sitri heir made a move to compensate for the loss but remained calm. "Kyuren, I won't beat around the bush here." Tearing her eyes from the board, she looked into his eyes which held mild interest. "Just who are you?" Her question gained the attention of her peerage.

They too were curious in his mysterious origins.

Kyuren blinked once in bewilderment and slightly tilted his head. "Forgive me, but you're going to have to be more specific."

"What I meant was, what is your origins?" Sona clarified before sighing. "Let's be honest, Kyuren. No human in existence possesses that strength you do. And those that do are descendants of other mythological beings or have Sacred Gears."

"And you're asking me if I am, at least, one of those." Kyuren filled in the blanks and Sona nodded.

Tsubaki came in and gave her own thoughts. "It should be impossible for a normal human to have that much power. You have the strength to rival or even surpass Rooks."

"Yeah, man." Kyuren turned his head and looked at Saji who was walking towards them. "I mean, it's cool and all, but we're kind of scratching our heads here."

Kyuren leaned back and sighed. "Listen, as far as I know of, I don't have any ancestors of the sort. I'm just human." He shrugged before gaining a smirk. "But it would be cool to be related to Thor though."

"Yeah, it would be cool." Saji agreed. Well, it was true. The Norse God of Thunder? Who wouldn't want to be descended from that guy?

The Sitri heir shook her head slowly with her eyes closed. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth, Souna." The raven haired boy said. "I've no reason to lie about that. Besides, shouldn't you have sensed some…I don't know…something that tells you I'm a special case?"

After a few moments, Sona shook her head. She had tried sensing anything from Kyuren. Anything that would tell her that he was one of the few descendants of heroes…but there was nothing. No even a minute trace of magic was in him.

He was completely human.

"I'm sorry, it's just…hard to believe it."

Kyuren shrugged. "The world's filled with mysteries, Ms. Shitori." He gave a light laugh. "How do you think I felt when I learned that the supernatural actually exists. Your move, by the way."

Sona and some of her peerage gave small laughs of their own and nodded before making her move. "I guess you're right." She was just too intrigued by Kyuren and wanted to know. And what he said was true, there were still mysteries out there that even they couldn't answer.

 _'_ _I suppose that Kyuren is one of them.'_ Sona thought and decided to drop the issue for now. He may be human, but in this world, nothing was impossible.

And in front of her was a living example of it.

Of course, she still had her suspicions, but the Sitri heir decided to let it slide for now. She'll get her answers sooner or later.

"If you're done asking question, I've got a few of my own." Kyuren said. He had a few things that he wanted to know about and now was the ideal time to find out.

The Sitri heir figured that it was only fair. He had answered her questions without any hints of deception, the least she could do was to answer his. "All right."

"Well, I'm curious about the Underworld. Is it really the place of infinite suffering and the perpetual inferno the bible and priests always spews on about?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"In some respects, yes. It's true that some places of the Underworld are meant for the wicked. But it's not the case." Sona said.

Tsubaki and the others decided it was time to give their own input as this was not that serious. "The Underworld is roughly the same size as the human world but has far more landmass. And is also home to the Fallen Angels."

Though it was a cause for concern, Kyuren was not worried about it. After all, the devils and fallen angels were able to coexists for a long time with hopefully small incidents.

"Well, you said you were the Sitri Clan heiress." Kyuren pointed to Sona who nodded. "How many clans are there?"

The Sitri heir made another move with her chess piece and cleared her throat. "Once, there were seventy-two clans that inhabited and governed the Underworld."

"Seventy-two clans?" Kyuren furrowed his brow before gaining a smirk and chuckled. "Let me take a wild guess and say that those seventy-two clans refer to the seventy-two demons of the Ars Goetia."

Once again, Sona had to congratulate Kyuren's intelligence. "Hai, that's correct." She nodded her head in approval. "You are a very learned individual, Kyuren."

Giving out a shrug, the raven haired boy waved her compliment off. "Well, thank you. I'll be sure to remember that one."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have an ego?" Saji asked with a snicker which Kyuren returned with a grin.

"We all have pride in us, Saji. Some misplaced, and some rightfully proven. I am the latter."

Saji rolled his eyes. "What an ego you have then."

Sona just shook her head at her pawn and Kyuren's antics, but she was not going to deny that his company was not welcome. When they weren't doing anything important, Kyuren would hang out with them from time to time.

Tsubaki had even admitted that despite their initial thoughts of him, Kyuren was an okay guy and Sona was inclined to agree.

 _'_ _For someone who is a bit of a loner, he can be quite sociable and friendly.'_ She thought to herself. And the Sitri heir could attest to that one.

Then Sona decided to continue her say. "But at the conclusion of the Great War, over half are now extinct."

"Unfortunate, but it was to be expected."

Saji appeared to take offense to that. "Excuse me? You mean you expected almost half of the devil population to become extinct?" He asked incredulously.

The raven haired boy looked at him. "Use your head, Saji. The devils were fighting a war on two fronts against the angels and fallen angels, their sworn and natural enemy. Of course, they're going to lose more than either factions."

By his logic, Saji and pretty much everyone had no retort. Looking at it in a logical way, there was really no stopping the extinction of thirty-nine families.

"If you still don't believe me, the look at Nazi Germany. On the west, they were up against the Allies. The east, the Soviet Union. Each one had a vast amount of men and resources, but two put aside their differences against a common enemy. And we all know what became of Germany as a result."

It slightly peeved the Sitri heir that Kyuren when he compared the devils to Nazi Germany, but she couldn't deny the truth behind his words.

Germany in those times was a powerhouse. They had the technology and resources to back it up. But even though they had the better equipment, the combined might of the Allies and the Soviet Union were just too much as wave after wave of attacks gradually destroyed them.

The same could be said for the devils in this regard with a few exceptions.

"I have to agree with you on that one." Sona mumbled. It was the truth, and she had long accepted that.

While it was hard, Saji had no choice but to accept it as well. "Fine." He conceeded and sat back down. Saji knew history himself, but he never thought about it that way.

Two against one was unfair. Sure one could hold out, but it was only a matter of time before it was overwhelmed and destroyed.

Kyuren, seeing that this was a little touchy subject, decided to change the subject. "So, who is your leader? The Devil King or something."

Sona silently thanked Kyuren for changing the subject. "Actually, there are four leaders. They are called the Four Great Satans."

"Four Great Satans? Well, that's new." Kyuren commented offhandedly. "And who are these Four Great Satans?"

"There is Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, and Falbium Asmodeus." Tsubaki supplied and Kyuren was quick to deduce where those names came from.

"Four of the Seven Princes of Hell."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Saji asked.

Kyuren gave him a wry smirk. "You should read more, then. It'll do you good." In response, Saji just threw up his hands and went back to his work. Chuckling, Kyuren turned his attention back towards Sona and moving one of his pieces. "Tell me more about these evil pieces. What do they do exactly? What do they grant?"

"Evil pieces are almost like a game of chess. High class devils are given evil pieces not only to replenish our numbers but also to create their peerages." Sona explained. "The pawns are the foot soldiers. Ruruko and Saji are my pawns but he took up four pawn pieces."

Kyuren turned to Saji with a smirk. "Nice."

The boy, in turn, gave him a two fingered salute. "I'm just awesome like that."

Sona decided to continue. "The next are the rooks. They have tremendous strength and durability, but are vulnerable to fast opponents. Tsubasa is my rook."

The aforementioned girl gave a nod and Kyuren returned it before motioning for Sona to go on.

"Bishops are capable of magical attacks such as healing, but the drawback is that they are extremely vulnerable to attacks." The Sitri heir pointed to her two bishops. "Momo and Reya are my two bishops."

Reya and Momo gave the raven haired boy kind smiles.

"Knights are granted enhanced speed and agility but have low defensive capabilities. Tomoe is my knight." Sona motioned towards the girl.

Tomoe gave a wide grin and made a peace sign. "I know you knows us already, but nice to meet you."

Kyuren gave out a small smile. "The pleasure's all mine." He replied amusedly before nodding towards Tsubaki, already having an understand of where this was going. "Then I am correct to assume that Tsubaki-san is the queen."

Both Tsubaki and Sona nodded. "Hai, I am Sona-sama's queen. I have all the capabilities of the rook, bishop, knight, and pawn." The queen of Sona's peerage said.

The raven haired boy then gave a laugh. "And then we have the king." He motioned towards the Sitri heir. "Am I correct to assume that you are the most powerful piece?"

Sona doesn't mean to brag about it, but she nodded her head. Well, it was only the truth seeing as she was a high class devil and the heir to the Sitri clan.

"So to put it in simpler terms. The Pawns are your grunts, your front line combatants. Rooks are the tanks as they have the big punch and the armor, but can be worn down. Knights are your Special Forces as they excel in hit and run tactics, but would not last long in prolonged combat with someone their equal or greater. Bishops are more suited for the support role as medics and long ranged magical attacks, but would be easily taken out in a face to face confrontation. The Queen has all of the previous pieces' abilities but none of the weaknesses so it's safe to say that they are the second in command. The King is the one who calls the shots and coordinates everything. Sounds about right?"

After his rant, everyone with the exception of Tsubaki and Sona in was looking at him wit bewildered expressions. Kyuren noticed this and grew curious about the looks he was getting. "What?"

"...Damn, dude. How do you know all this stuff?" Saji asked.

"I'm a bit of a war enthusiast." Kyuren shrugged. "Also, I play a lot of shooter games."

"Really? Have you played Call of Duty Infinite Warfare?"

Kyuren made a so-so gesture. "I have, and it's not that good. It's kind of lacking, really. The sci-fi setting is a new thing, but it all feels stale now. The story is just not that engaging anymore; it's gotten predictable."

Saji nodded, contemplating if he should buy it or not after hearing Kyuren's views on it. "What about the multiplayer? Is it at least good?"

"Hai, it's a step up from the last one." Kyuren nodded. "But I wouldn't get my hopes up. It's just an over glorified version of the Advanced Warfare one. Not really a game I would recommend buying now." Kyuren sighed in disappointment. "There goes a great video game franchise."

After hearing this, Saji sunk back in his seat in deep thought. _'Or in other words, the new game is shit.'_ He thought to himself in sadness. _'There goes my hopes and dreams.'_

"Do you have any more questions?" Sona asked after a few seconds of looking at her saddened pawn.

Kyuren thought about it for a second before shaking his head. He could not think any more things that he wanted answered for now, but he was satisfied with what he got. "No, I'm done with asking for now." Out of habit, he looked at his watch and saw that he had about thirty minutes left. "Forgive me, but could we hurry this up. My break is almost done."

The Sitri heir nodded and the two shifted their focus on the board.

Fifteen minutes later, the chess game was over with Sona Sitri as the victor. Making the score eight to seven in Kyuren's favor.

"Good game, Ms. Shitori." Kyuren complimented as the two shook hands as a sign of sportsmanship. "And thank you for the talk."

"Thank you as well." Sona said, letting go of his hand. "You should go before you miss your class."

"Right." Kyuren stood up from the couch and grabbed his bag, overcoat, and scarf before bidding farewell to the devils and leaving without another word.

Saji then stood up and made his way to the door. "Hey, uh, I just remembered something. Can I go out for a bit?"

Sona just nodded. "Very well."

The pawn smiled his thanks and went out of the door.

The Sitri heir sighed as she cleaned up the chess board. Even though she believed what Kyuren had told her - had told them - she still had her doubts.

Somehow, someway, Sona just had this feeling that Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen was hiding something.

Saji was out of the door and was looking around for Kyuren. He wanted to talk to him about something...it was about Sona.

He was in love with her, she was just that amazing. But then came in Kyuren. Saji held nothing against him, but Sona had begun to show interest in him and wanted to know just where he stood on it.

The pawn knew that when compared to Kyuren, he was nothing special, but he still wanted to talk to him about it.

Finally, Saji's eyes landed on Kyuren's back as he was walking down the hall and went to catch up to him. "Oi, wait up, man!" He called out, jogging towards him.

Kyuren heard someone shout and turned around before raising a brow. "Saji, what are you doing?" He asked as the boy came in front of him.

"Eh, nothing much." He shrugged while scratching the back of his head. "I...I just want to talk about something. From man to man."

The raven haired boy looked at him for a few seconds before shrugging and motioned with his head for Saji to walk with him which he did. "All right, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's about Sona."

"What about her?"

Saji gained an embarrassed look and cleared his throat. "Well...what do you think of her?" He asked timidly. Besides Kyuren being a very good looking dude, he was also a very dangerous one. He didn't want to piss him off like what Issei did.

Kyuren looked at him strangely, briefly wondering what this was all about before deciding to humor him. "Ms. Shitori's a very beautiful young woman, that I will say. She is also very smart though a bit strict if you ask me."

At that, Saji chuckled. "Yeah, she's one strict woman."

"Now, I ask you." Kyuren stopped and turned to Saji. "Why are you asking me this? Do you harbor feelings for Sona?"

Saji was taken by surprise at Kyuren's assumptions."W-What? No, I don't." He rejected weakly, but the blush on his face was a dead giveaway.

"Your tone and cheeks betray your words." Kyuren smirked as Saji shuffled uncomfortably. "But if you do have feelings for Sona,then I won't stop you."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, I won't get in your way." Kyuren clarified. "Truth be told, I'm not looking for a relationship just yet. If and when I do, it'll be for keeps."

Saji was surprised at what he was hearing. Kyuren just told him that he won't be getting in his way for Sona. "Wow, uh...thanks...appreciate it." He stuttered out. "But I'll be honest with you, I don't think I have a chance."

"Why's that?" Kyuren asked.

"You." He pointed towards Kyuren. "I mean, look at you. You're a hunk compared to most boys here! And Sona's been spending more time with you since you beat her. I just don't think I have a chance."

Kyuren chuckled. "You won't know until you try. And if she's not interested then you, then so be it. Besides, you have other admirers looking at you with interest."

Saji's head snapped towards Kyuren in surprise. _'Admirers? What admirers?'_ He asked himself.

"What admirers?"

The raven haired boy looked at him. "You didn't know?" Saji shook his head and Kyuren sighed. "I don't know if this is accurate, but two of your peerage mates seem to be interested in you."

Now Saji wanted to know who they were. "Who?"

"You know, most people say that you have to find it out for yourselves." Kyuren said in a sage like tone. "But I always considered that to be a pile of nonsensical hest dritt."

Not knowing what Kyuren just said, Saji tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Norwegian, horse shit."

"Ah." Saji nodded, slightly grateful that Kyuren didn't go for the whole find out for yourself bullshit. "So...who is she?"

Kyuren smirked and chuckled. "Actually, there's two." He aid making Saji's eyes widened in surprise. "Sona's other pawn, Ruruko, and her bishop, Momo."

"Wha- are you serious?" Saji asked in disbelief.

"Yes." The raven haired boy nodded his head. "For some time since I started hanging out with the Student Council, those two were casting you quick glances. Believe me, Saji, I know what I'm talking about. They're interested in you. Though the exact reason is lost on me."

Saji gave Kyuren a sour look. "Hey, I'm a good guy!" He whined.

Kyuren chuckled. "I don't know about that, but you're better than that Hyoudou boy."

"...You don't like him, do you?"

Almost immediately, Kyuren shook his head. "No, I don't like him. He's a fool and an idealistic fool at that. And then there's the fact that he's a pervert."

"You don't like perverts, in general?" Saji asked.

"It is only right to appreciate a woman's beauty." Kyuren gave. "But there is such a thing as too much appreciation. Women are not toys to be discarded when used up."

"Well, I know my limits." Saji conceded. "Besides...do you really think Momo-san and Ruruka-san are interested in me?"

"My friend, in Norway I was hounded by hordes of fangirls trying to get me as their boyfriends, I guarantee you they're interested." Kyuren said with a shiver. Oh yeah, he just hoped there won't be any here...

Saji was still confused by all of this. He had his eyes set on Sona, but her focus was on Kyuren. It wasn't romantic in any way, more like intrigue but there was a high possibility. Then Kyuren tells him that two of his friends had a crush on him.

Momo and Ruruka.

Don't get him wrong, they are very pretty girls and any guy would be lucky to have them as a girlfriend. But with Saji and the two of them? He just didn't know what to do.

Seeing that the boy was in a bit of a rut, Kyuren decided to help him out on his little dilemma. "Do you want some advice?" He asked and Saji nodded. "Confront the two first. Find out if they really are attracted to you and maybe give them a chance."

"But what about Sona?"

"I can't answer that one." The raven haired boy shook his head. "If I had to guess, she may have already known about them being attracted to you. She's a very intelligent young woman after all."

Saji was conflicted. His eyes were on Sona but there were two girls that had their eyes on him. He couldn't just ingore Momo and Ruruka's feelings now, but how was Saji going to deal with this?

"Buddy." Kyuren said, placing a hand on the troubled boy's shoulders. "If you want my advice, this is it. If you want to go after Sona, then that's fine, but talk to the two first. It's better to spare them the heartbreak."

At that, Saji readily agreed. Those two were one of his closest friends and Saji would never forgive himself if he caused them pain.

"Arigato, man." Saji said, holding out his hand. "I appreciate it, really."

Kyuren grabbed the offered hand and shook it. "No problem. But I got to run, I'm almost late. See you around, Saji." He said before taking off to his next class, leaving Saji to his thoughts.

 _'I like Sona...but Momo and Ruruka likes me.'_ He said to himself before giving a groan and walking back towards the Council room.

 _'High school's bullshit.'_

 ** _*Two Days Later - Saturday*_**

In a nearby park was Issei Hyoudou in some workout clothes. He had skipped school today because he had more inportant things to do.

Last night, he supposed to get another chance at completing a pact. But what was supposed to be just a routine thing turned into a fight for survival when a deranged priest came after him. Issei almost died if it weren't for Asia.

It looked like that the fallen angels had already got to her, but before Issei could get her out of there, Freed shot him the in leg.. The poor girl was almost raped by that damned priest if it weren't for Rias and the others.

After that incident, Issei realized how truly pathetic he was. He was the weakest out of all of them, the most useless servant Rias had and Issei hated that.

When he was human, he was weak, but even after turning into a devil, he was still too weak!

Hell, even Kyuren was much much MUCH stronger than him and he was a human! He saw him tank three hits from Koneko like they were nothing.

Kyuren, that bastard just up and said that this wasn't mean shit to him. That Asia's life was nothing but a number. He may be strong but his heart was cold.

But Issei won't be weak anymore.

 _'I can't be weak forever. I got to train my ass off and then I'll show them.'_ He said to himself as he tried to do some pull ups by the monkey bars.

Issei made a valiant effort but thanks to already pathetic physique, he fell down on his ass without even making one.

"Aw, shit. Why the hell am I so weak?" He growled to himself in frustration. If he had just been stronger, then he could've gotten Asia out of there and made Freed eat his own dangling tongue.

Giving out a tired sigh, Issei opted to try it again, but stopped when someone called out to him.

"Issei-san?"

He looked to his right and there she was. The two stared at each other for a while before Issei called back to her.

"Asia."

 ** _AN: Slow pace story if you haven't already figured it out. Also, can anyone guess who Kyuren really is and whose he descended from?_**

 ** _And here's a list of Kyuren's abilities this far: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, high intelligence, and expert martial artists._**

 ** _Strength - Able to reduce a boulder to dust with a single hit, and stop a Rook's strike with relative ease. Upper limit, unknown._**

 ** _Speed - Able to perceive threats faster than the normal human. Upper limit, unknown._**

 ** _Durability - Has withstood three full powered strikes from a Rook without injury. Upper limit, unknown._**

 ** _Intelligence - Has engaged Sona Sitri, one of the brightest young devil minds, in a game of chess and won numerous times. Studied at NTNU as a top student._**

 ** _Physical Prowess - Through an unknown method of training, Kyuren has mastered multiple forms of martial arts and his body is conditioned to beyond peak human physicality._**

 ** _Current level of power:_** ** _SUPERHUMAN_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD_**

 ** _Chapter IX – An Angel's Day Out_**

Issie couldn't believe that Asia was here in front of him. The last time he saw her, she was taken by the fallen angels. How come she was here in front of him?

But that didn't matter. What mattered was Asia was here now and that she was safe.

Shaking his head slightly, Issei smiled brightly at Asia and came towards her. "Asia-chan, I'm glad to see you're all right. That creep didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked with a noticeable edge in his voice.

Asia was taken by Issei's apparent concern for her wellbeing and couldn't help the blush coming on and returned his smile. "I-I'm fine, arigato. But what about you? Are you all right?" She asked with a very noticeable trace of concern.

She witnessed how Freed had crippled Issei and the young nun wanted him to have a clean bill of health. After all, it was her fault that Issei had been injured so severely.

Issei gave the worried nun a reassuring smile. "Eh, I'm fine now. A little sore but fine." As if to prove his point, Issei did some poses for Asia which made her giggle.

Giving out a sigh of relief, the young nun gave Issei a bright smile in return. "I am so glad." Really, she was. This boy was most likely her very first friend she had the moment she set foot in this country.

"So, wanna hang out somewhere?" He asked, hoping that Asia would accept.

Asia shuffled slightly and averted her eyes from Issei. He was a very nice boy, that Asia was very much willing to accept and agree with, but he was a devil. The sworn enemy of God.

She shouldn't even be anywhere near him, but here she was. A mere three feet from a devil and actually socializing with him. This was so wrong.

But even if Asia was told from a very young age that devils were evil, she couldn't see that in Issei. He was kind, considerate, a little weird, but an all-around nice guy. There was no way he could be evil...not from the time he helped her and tried to defend her from Freed.

"I…I guess..." She mumbled out before regaining some confidence back. "I-I mean, sure. I'd love to hang out with you!"

Devil or not, this was her first true friend. God may never forgive her for this, but at the very least, she could spend some time with a friend.

Hearing this, Issei couldn't help but beam a little. "Great! Let's go, Asia-chan. I'll show you a real treat, it's called a hamburger and I'll think you're gonna love it." He couldn't wait to show this girl around his hometown.

He knew that Asia was a target for the Fallen Angels and had to protect her no matter what, but Issei figured that the girl needed to see what the world had to offer.

Issei could only guess that Asia had a very sheltered life and did not have that much contact with the outside, and the boy took upon himself to do just that.

Asia being taken away and having her soul essentially ripped out was something Issei would not allow. But for now, he would show her the things she missed out on.

* * *

Okay, Saji Genshirou would admit it. He was in a bit of a bind. A very peculiar and very awkward bind. To put it in simpler terms, the boy had a little problem with his love life...or something like that.

You see, he had his eyes set on Sona Sitri, his king. From the first time he set eyes on her, Saji just fell in love her with - love at first sight in all likeness.

What was there not to like about Sona? She was smart, very beautiful, and a very caring woman. Of course, she has some downsides like her strict personality, but everyone had their flaws. God knows Saji had some as well.

She was just that of a fine woman.

But then, Kyuren came into the picture. By no means did Saji held a grudge on him, and even if he did, the raven haired boy would just snap him in two. And he has proven himself very capable of doing just that.

Sona had taken an interest in him, but it was more towards competitiveness actually. Seeing as the guy had beaten Saji's king numerous times already.

Compared to Kyuren, Saji felt...inadequate. Just look at the guy, why don't you! The guy's almost perfect! And Saji knew that sooner or later, Sona would be taking a liking to Kyuren.

Was Saji jealous? Yes, there was no denying that one. Was he going to do something? He already did and he confronted Kyuren about it...just not in the way most people would think in high school.

Despite all that, Saji and Kyuren got along pretty well with each other. And he was an okay guy once you get to know him.

Well, after Saji confronted Kyuren about this...let's just say Saji wasn't expecting the bombshell that was thrown at him.

According to Kyuren, there were two girl that had there eyes set on Saji himself! Namely, Momo and Ruruka! Two of his closest friends in Sona's peerage!

Needless to say, Kyuren and Saji had come to an agreement of some sorts. Kyuren had no intentions of becoming the least bit serious with Sona, saying it was just friendly competition between the two. And in return, Saji would confront Momo and Ruruka about this.

Well, there was still a chance that this was nothing, but somehow, Saji trusted Kyuren's word. And besides, if it were true, then it wasn't fair for the two girls.

Saji may not be the brightest apple of the bunch, but even he knew that he had to do something about this. But that just raises the question.

How the fuck was he going to do this?!

Kyuren said that he just talk to them, but that was easier said than fucking done! It's not that easy to talk to a girl who's your friend and found out that she has feelings for you. More so than that if there was two of them!

For all the smarts Kyuren had, Saji doubted he actually knew how to handle this. You don't just come up to a girl and you say, "Hey, I know you like me. Can we talk?" Yeah...it doesn't work that way in the real world...in a perfect world, maybe, but not here.

He needed some advice on this, but there was one problem. Who actually had the advice he was looking for?

Most of the guys here - and there was not a lot of them - were hound dogs and none of them could give Saji the advice he needs. Besides, he didn't even know all of them, no way was he going to spill his guts to just some guy.

His best bets were from from his own peerage, Kiba, and Kyuren.

But telling someone else from the Student Council could be problematic and either Momo and Ruruka could eavesdrop on them. Saji didn't want things to get mote complicated.

Kiba, while a good guy, was not that good with the ladies. Yeah, he's a heartthrob, but he just wasn't interested in a relationship. _'That or he's a fag.'_

And so...Saji had no choice, but to ask Kyuren for some more advice. And that where we find Saji now, searching for the guy.

"How hard is it to find this guy?" Saji grumbled out, trying to find Kyuren in this school.

Kyuren gave a content and happy sigh as he roamed around the school grounds at his own leisure. Normally, he had a class, but wouldn't you have guessed it that the proctor was called in sick for today and could not come to work.

And seeing as there was no substitute available, second period was off. Much to the pleasure of his fellow class men, and his as well.

After all, what student doesn't want his classes suspended. To put it simply, Kyuren had about four hours of free time now. And he spent some of second period sleeping in the library.

It was a really good thing too because...well...he didn't really get a good night's sleep last night. The reason being that he had volunteered for the school's Science Fair and was to be assigned a partner, he pulled out his plans for something big...very big.

So he spent the majority of the night decrypting the schematics from his personal hard drive, and recompiling them. It took a lot of work, but if he managed it and made this a reality...let's just say the world would explode.

But all of that was nothing if his assigned partner didn't know what to do. Kyuren will say that there are a few students here that are very bright, but none of them could really understand what he had in mind.

Who the raven haired boy really hoped to be his partner was Souna Shitori or Sona Sitri. Mind you that this has got nothing to do with anything romantic, they were just two acquaintances, nothing more.

It was just that out of anyone here in this institution, only Ms. Shitori came close to his intelligence, and in more than one occasion, surpassed it...by sheer luck.

Not to mention that she was a devil, and Kyuren was certain that she could understand the scheme he had in mind.

Besides, Saji had set his sights on her.

 _'Ah, Saji...you really got your hands full.'_ He chuckled with a grin as Kyuren sat on a bench.

Saji Genshirou really had himself either a promising or explosive situation depending on how you look at it. It turns out that he is interested in Sona Sitri, but was unaware that two other girls were interested in him as well.

Well, it was Saji's problem not his. And Kyuren had given the boy the advice he needed which was to confront this as soon as possible. Other than that, there was nothing Kyuren could do for him.

But enough about that now, he had about... The raven haired boy looked at his watch as saw that he had about one hour and fifty minutes.

Giving out a sigh, Kyuren resigned himself to just let the time pass. _'It's gonna be damned boring with nothing to do.'_ He groaned to himself.

Not a lot of students were out since most had classes at this hour, the Student Council had classes of their own as well as the ORC, but he never really hanged out there.

"Hey, Kyuren, wait up!" Hearing the voice of a familiar blonde boy, Kyuren stopped in his slow stroll and turned around. He raised a curious brow towards Saji who had come up to him just now.

"Saji? What are you doing?"

The boy gained a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see...I...I need your advice."

"On what?" Kyuren asked.

"You know...about Momo and Ruruka."

Kyuren tilted his head to the side. "Haven't I already gave you my advice? Just go to them and say it. It's that simple." It was really that simple.

Saji shook his head. "No, man. It's not that simple. I mean, do you know how awkward it is to talk to a girl who is your friend and likes you?"

Well...Kyuren had no retort to that because he never really had to deal with this kind of situation before. Giving out a sigh, he decided to help the boy out in this...even with his limited knowledge.

"Okay, fine. But I still think you should go talk to them as soon as possible." The raven haired boy said, standing by his own words.

"I know, but...it's not that easy." Saji wiped his face in frustration. "I just don't know what to do in this one, Kyuren-san."

Kyuren gave an amused chuckle. "Well, that's high school for you." Saji, despite his predicament, chuckled as well. "I really don't know what to tell you further. Hell, I don't even know what to do. I'm not the one with two girls chasing his ass."

And that's exactly how Kyuren wants it. Unlike in Norway.

"I'll take anything you got." Saji all but pleaded. He really needed some ideas here. "Just...tell me something you know about this."

The raven haired boy sighed. What was he, a therapist now? "All right, let me think first." Kyuren rubbed his chin, thinking of something...anything to get this idiot moving. But what?

This boy obviously has little self-esteem...at least when it comes to this. How hard was it to say, 'Hey, can we talk for a second?' to a female friend? Well...to Saji's credit, that female friend may be harboring feelings for him...make that two female friends.

Kyuren gave a mental snicker at this boy's predicament. He briefly wondered what he would do if - and that's a big IF - he ever got into this situation. He already knows the answer to that, Kyuren will just flat out and say it. No need to delay the inevitable.

But the raven haired boy would admit that was easier said than done.

After a few minutes of thinking on this, Kyuren had found what he was looking for and turned to Saji. "All right, you want my advice, here it is." The blonde leaned in closer, his ear besides Kyuren's mouth. Waiting on what he has to say. "Just fucking tell them, you blithering idiot!"

Immediately after, Saji backed away and massaged his ringing ear. "Dammit, man! You didn't have to shout."

"Hmph, you got your advice, now go do it"

"That was the same exact thing you told me yesterday!" Saji complained and Kyuren crossed his arms and narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

"You wanted my advice. That is the best I can think of. Whether you tell them now or later, that is up to you. Just know that the sooner, the better."

Saji was about to protest that this was not a really good one, but one look from Kyuren made the boy hold his tongue. As if he was daring Saji to utter another excuse. Needless to say, the blonde was inclined to shut his mouth.

Although it was not the best advice, Saji knew that it advice he could get right now. There was really no way around this one. Either you confront it head on or just let it slide away. It would've been easier to just let it go, but after learning the truth...Saji was not going to feel right about it.

His conscience wouldn't just let it go. If Saji ever got together with Sona, Momo and Ruruka would be heartbroken. He couldn't do that to them, they deserved to be happy as well.

But the question remains, how was he going to talk to them about this?

Dragging his hand over his face, Saji gave out a sigh. "Nothing's easy, is it? All right, fine. I'll...think of something. This is gonna be very awkward when I talk to them."

Kyuren chuckled. "Your problem, not mine." Saji groaned in annoyance at what he said. Then, from the corner of his eye, Kyuren saw something very familiar just outside the school gates. "Hey, Saji. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Tell Sona that I won't be able to meet up with our game."

Saji gained a curious look. This guy had never missed a single game with his king. "...Okay, but why?"

"There is something I just need to check for myself."

Though Saji raised a brow, he nodded his head.. "I'm not sure Sona-sama's gonna like you ditching her chess all of a sudden, but I'll tell her. Anyway, thanks for the time, man. Really appreciate the help." Saji said, holding up his fist.

Kyuren responded in kind and gave him a fist bump. "Just don't make a fool of yourself. I'd hate to laugh at your ass at your expense." The raven haired boy smirked.

Saji gave him a sour look. "You asshole. If and when you find a girl that likes you, I'll bet ten thousand yen that you'll be just as nervous as I am."

Even though Kyuren could call bullshit on that one, he knew that it was inevitable to find that eye catcher. But he knows one thing. "Deal, ten thousand yen that I won't be as nervous as your ass."

To seal the pact, the two shook hands before going their separate ways

Once Kyuren was sure that Saji was out of sight, the raven haired boy turned back to the familiar figure he saw and sighed. He stood up and walked to the school entrance. Once he was near, the figure or rather woman, walked out of sight.

Kyuren stopped at the spot where the woman was and looked around for any sign of her. And he did when he saw a black silhouette turning the corner to the left. Grumbling about how pointless this was, the raven haired boy just headed that way.

After several more minutes of being led like a lost puppy, Kyuren was finally able to catch up with his mysterious herder.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Raynare?" He asked with a smile, gazing at the feminine figure standing before him.

Raynare gave a smirk and walked towards Kyuren. "Just wanted to talk. Nothing much." The Fallen Angel stopped a mere two feet in front of possibly the most powerful human today.

The raven haired boy raised a questioning brow. "Oh, really? And what would you want to talk about? You're not going to try and intimidate me again, are you? You do realize that's pointless."

Averting her eyes slightly, Raynare cleared her throat. "No, I just...I just wish to talk to you." She looked back at him again. "Do...Do you mind walking with me?" She asked almost shyly

She hoped Kyuren would accept. Truth be told, the boy before her interested her. True, Raynare was sort of frightened of him, but...even she could not find a reason why she wanted to talk to him.

Kyuren scowled slightly, trying to comprehend why a Fallen Angel would want to seek him out in broad daylight, and smack dab right in the middle of Devil territory.

It would be highly unlikely for Raynare to try and attack him now. The element of surprise was lost and now the chances of this being a successful assassination attempt was now very slim.

But nevertheless, he would keep a very close eye on her.

And he couldn't help but give her a once over. Kyuren had to admit, she was very attractive.

After a few moments, Kyuren looked at his watch and saw that he had well over two hours left. Giving a smirk, Kyuren pocketed his hand and shrugged. "I have the time."

Raynare didn't know why but she couldn't help but smile lightly. "Great, but I hope you don't think this is a date."

Kyuren chuckled. "Oh no, the last guy you had a date, you almost killed him. And I almost bashed your skull in."

"Don't remind me." Raynare mumbled, unconsciously massaging the part where Kyuren's fist impacted her skull. She was sure there were still cracks. "Shall we?"

"After you."

* * *

In the Student Council room, a certain Sitri heir was busy setting up the board for the game she and Kyuren would play. Oh, she was determined to become the victor today and by Satan's name, she will beat Kyuren on this day.

Sona would not admit it, but she was beginning to grow fond of his company. He had a certain charm to him, and the raven haired boy could keep up with her at her best.

 _'I will admit that much, but there will be no romantic feelings between us.'_ She thought to herself in resolution, placing the last of the pieces on the board.

The two were just good friends, Sona was not looking for a relationship and she sure as hell knew Kyuren didn't as well because he flat out told them. Like him, she just wasn't ready for that step in life. Of course, it would happen in the future, but not now.

They were just friends. Although, Sona had to admit that she wouldn't mind having Kyuren as a part of her peerage. That kind of power and intelligence could be useful in the future.

But alas, he was adamant to remain human. True, it was a loss, but the Sitri heir respected his wishes and withdrew her advances. Besides, she would not force someone into this unless they were willing.

And besides, she was still young. She still had ambitions to fulfill, and plans to execute before Sona finally deems it fit to settle down.

And the first step was her dream of establishing a Rating Game Academy. A place where reincarnated devils could learn, train and hone their new found abilities, and to be better prepared to face anything.

But every time she tried to present her ideas to the elder devils, they would just scoff and reject her proposals. Stating that it was a useless endeavor.

Of course, Sona had the support of her sister, Serafall, her own clan, and the Gremory clan, it still wasn't enough to get things started.

She scowled briefly before shaking her head, shoving her frustration to the back of her head. Those fools can reject her ideas all they want, but the day will come when her dreams come to fruition.

Sona just had to be patient and keep pushing. But for now, she had some work to do before Kyuren come so she can kick his ass again.

Satisfied, Sona walked towards her desk and began reading a stack of papers on it. It was nothing particularly important, just the usual thing in the daily duties of the Council President.

About twenty minutes later, Saji came through the door and greeted his fellow devils. "Hey, guys."

He was greeted back and Saji's eyes landed on Momo and Ruruka who promptly looked away. To any other oblivious idiot, it would just be normal. Not at all that important really. But now that Saji knows the truth and thanks to his devil senses, he could see the faintest blush on their cheeks.

 _'Oh, man. How am I gonna talk to them when I feel like running t the other side of the world.'_ Saji thought to himself with a nervous gulp.

But he would worry about that later. He had to build up the courage, the nerves, and the balls to talk to them first. Saji didn't want to make a fool out of himself anyway.

"Oh, before I forget. Sona-sama, Kyuren-san said he won't make it to your game." He said that quickly got his king's attention.

Sona stopped scribbling on her paper and looked at Saji in mild surprise. Kyuren won't make it? Why? He never missed a game once since they began.

"Why won't he be able to come?" Sona asked curiously and seriously. She wasn't upset per say. She was pretty sure that Kyuren had his reasons to not come today, Sona just wanted to clarify that.

Saji just shrugged. "He said he had something to check up on. He didn't say what, sounds really important if you ask me."

At that, the Sitri heir grew curious. What could possibly be important that it demanded Kyuren skipping their game all of a sudden?

Numerous things were going through her mind. But she shook her head, remembering that Saji was still standing there. "Arigato, Saji, for informing me." She waved her pawn on.

The blonde pawn nodded with a smile before going on to his spot. Secretly contemplating on what was he going to do with Momo and Ruruka.

 _'What could possibly so important that he has to cancel our game so abruptly?'_ The Sitri heir asked herslf, trying to find out what. With him, there were about an endless line of possibilities.

Kyuren was unpredictable to an extent as even Sona didn't know what to make of him sometimes.

But with what was happening in the past few days, Sona was willing to bet that it was somehow attributed to the Fallen Angels.

Then if that was the case, the Sitri heir had to do something. As powerful as Kyuren is, he was still only a human being. He may be able to hold his own and completely dominate one fallen angel, but even he couldn't stand up to a hundred of them at the same time.

The Sitri heir felt a sliver of worry course through her. If Kyuren was in danger, then it was her duty as the Student Council President to help another student.

But before she could utter an order out, her rational side took over. While it was still a possibility, the chances of that happening was very low. And it's not like Kyuren couldn't hold out before she and her peerage could get there.

And the raven haired boy may just want to eat outside. He has done it before during his breaks, and there was no reason to think that Kyuren won't do it again.

 _'Furthermore, there was no way the Fallen Angels would attack him in broad daylight right in the middle of town in plain view of he humans.'_ Sona said to herself that reassured herself but it did little.

Even though it was another possibility, the Sitri heir still had that lingering feeling that there was more to this than what meets the eyes. _'When he comes back, I'll ask him about it. It may be nothing, it may be something else, but for now, it can't be helped.'_

With her mind made up, Sona went back to her work. Unbeknownst to Sona Sitri, Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen was with a Fallen Angel. But it was far from being hostile.

* * *

Raynare may not admit it outright, but this was way better than that so called date she had with Issei. Well...this wasn't a date per say, but a sort of hanging out with someone. Of course, that someone was probably able to snap her neck if she made a wrong move.

But despite all of the finer details, she could honestly say that this better than what she would've expected. Like her head still being part of her body better.

"So...do you have anything to do in mind or are we just going to walk around until we get lost?" Raynare was broken from her thoughts as the man walking beside her asked.

"Oh, I do. There's a bar not too far from here." She said and Kyuren turned to her with his eyebrow raised.

"You're not trying to get me drunk and have your way with me, are you? Because if it is...well...not that I'm complaining, is all." He said that made the fallen angel flush red and him smirk.

Raynare tried to get her blush under control from what this idiot just said. "N-No! And why would I have to get you drunk? I can probably have you if I wanted to." To her credit, she said it straight and with confidence.

"Ooohh? Is that right?" Kyuren said, seemingly alarmed. "Well, then I have to guard my precious body even more closely when I'm with you." To add to the effect, he took one step away and hugged his person. "Do I need to get a restraining order?"

Despite herself, Raynare couldn't help but let a snicker escape from her throat. "Well." She began with a seductive tone. "There is a motel right around the corner from here. I'm sure you have the time."

As a reward, Kyuren turned his head away and the fallen angel could see that he was blushing. She gave a grin, patting herself on the back for this. _'I still got it.'_

It wasn't that Kyuren mind it, but the way she said it was a little...uh...uncomfortable. Yeah, the raven haired boy kissed a few girls before, but none of them were this...direct.

But he would not be outdone. If she wanted dirty, then he'll giver her dirty. Besides, Kyuren learned from the absolute worst.

"Hmm, a very tempting offer." He mused and looked at Raynare up and down with hungry eyes. "I wouldn't mind peeling those clothes off and let my hands roam all over your body while you squirm." He spoke in a sultry tone that left Raynare completely flustered. _'Gotcha.'_

The fallen angel felt the blood rush to her face and lowered her head to spare her the embarrassment. _'Damn, he's good.'_ She cursed in her head. Raynare prided herself for her feminine wiles, why do you think her attire consisted of a very skimpy bikini?

But this guy...wow...the way he looks at her up and down were down right predatory. Subconsciously, Raynare hoped that he found her attractive...for her pride, of course.

Regaining herself, Raynare saw that the bar she was talking about was just there. "Why don't we take this inside, lover boy." She said as they entered the bar.

"Ladies first."

The pair entered the bar and saw that there were a small number of patron. Not surprising since it was noon. Not a lot of people would get a drink at this time.

Kyuren made sure to button his overcoat up. It would be...problematic if there was a student drinking here.

The two took a seat by the counter as the bartender came up to them. "What'll get you two?"

"Just give us two glasses and a bottle of sake." Raynare said as the bartender nodded and went to get their drinks. "Sure you can drink?" She asked innocently, but with a mocking undertone.

The raven haired boy looked at her with a raised brow and a smirk. "Woman, I can drink you under the table if it weren't for my restricted timetable."

Raynare gave him a challenging grin. "Is that a challenge?" She may not be that much of a heavy drinker, but the fallen angel would be damned if this prick one upped her.

"What do you think?" He leaned towards her, his face mere inches from hers. "Maybe even after this, we can go to that motel you suggested." He whispered and quickly gained results.

 _'Wow, this guy's good!'_ Raynare pulled away from Kyuren and turned away, her face matching the color of blood.

Kyuren chuckled before two glasses and a bottle of sake were brought to them. "Here you go, enjoy." The bartender said.

Taking the initiative, the raven haired boy poured the two glasses with sake and held the other one to the still blushing fallen angel. "Here, are we going to drink or are you still fantasizing."

Raynare turned back and saw the outstretched hand offering her a glass of liquor. Smiling, she took it and eyed it carefully. "You didn't drug this, did you?"

"I'm not that desperate for a lay." Kyuren scoffed as Raynare laughed in humor. The two clanged their glasses together and downed their sake in on go.

"So." Kyuren went and pour himself another glass. "I'm all ears to what you have to say, Raynare-chan."

Once again, Raynare blushed at his sudden use of the honorific. She was called Raynare-chan by a lot of guys – good looking guys – but they meant nothing to her. So, why did it matter when it came from Kyuren?

He tried to kill her, ruined her plans, and threatened her with a slow and painful death if she involved him in her plans. But why did she come to him?

Was she becoming…attracted to him?

"…Well…it's about what we talked about before." She said in a subdued tone. Her flirty side gone for now.

Kyuren looked at her with curious eyes. "Yes?" Taking note that the fallen angel had become…mellow all of a sudden.

Raynare bit her lower lip and looked at the contents of her glass. Yes, ever since she and Kyuren talked about her plan, it had her thinking long and hard.

"I've been thinking…about what you told me. About what'll happen if I do this." Raynare took a small sip from her glass before looking at Kyuren. "I think I'm gonna do it."

The mild curiosity and somewhat amusement was lost in Kyuren's eyes and replaced with icy ruthlessness. He stopped mid-sip and Raynare could feel the all too familiar feeling of dread creeping up to her.

She gulped the lump in her throat as the raven haired boy fixed his mismatched eyes on her. Eyes that no longer held the laid back and mirth, but the cold and merciless eyes that would see her dead in an instant.

"Do you understand what you're getting into?"

Raynare looked at him in confusion before realizing that he was waiting for an answer. "H-Hai. I do understand."

"Do you know what will happen to you regardless if you fail or succeed?"

Oh, she knows. The only thing that will probably happen to her and her cohorts is death. Either by the devils' hands or the blade of an executioner. But she has decided, and there was no turning back.

"Hai...I know." She nodded.

Kyuren's eyes softened somewhat. "And are you sure that this is what you want to happen?"

"Hai, I'm sure." She looked into his eyes, no matter the shivering of her spine. "My whole life I've been regarded as one of the weakest and the rest belittled me. Is it wrong to become stronger and be recognized? Is it wrong make it big on your own?"

The raven haired boy considered her word very carefully. He had hoped that Raynare would come to see reason and stop her nonsensical pursuit, but it would appear that she was dead set on this.

Her eyes carried fire in them. Flames that he'd seen in young children...before being stamped out. But if this is what she so desires...then so be it.

Taking a swig at his glass and downing the contents of it, Kyuren spoke. "All right." He sighed and Raynare looked at him in surprise. "If you're so dead set in this, then I won't stop you nor interfere."

"...I don't..."

"Raynare, you're more than likely old enough to know what you're doing. You already know the ramifications and consequences should you either fail or succeed." Kyuren gave her a small smile. "The choice was yours to begin with."

The fallen angel took a second to digest his words. Was he really saying that? Did he just agree to this? Did he just agree to letting her do this and not get in the way?

After a few moments, Raynare smiled at him. "Arigato, Kyuren-kun. I appreciate it."

"Hmph, don't get all sentimental with me." He huffed. "I won't interfere with your little plan so long as you don't drag me into it."

Raynare giggled. "You can count on me." She grabbed the bottled and poured her glass up again. "You know, if it weren't for this mess and we met under different conditions." She twirled her glass before giving Kyuren a smirk. "I might've considered hooking up with you."

"Ha! Flattery will get you nowhere with me, woman." He laughed. "After all, I'm not looking to commit just yet."

"Aw, you're such a meanie." Raynare fake pouted using her Yuuma voice. "I-I thought you were my boyfriend, K-Kyuren-kun." She sobbed out in mock sorrow at being dumped.

Kyuren snickered. "Oh no. I remember that last boyfriend you had, and I like my jewels attached, thank you very much."

The two shared a good laugh as they both gulped down their sake. "Hey, uh...Kyuren. Thanks...for talking with me. And sorry about trying to kill you and all." She said with an sheepish smile on.

"No problem." Kyuren waved it off. "Besides, you're good company."

In any case, Kyuren and Raynare continued their drinking for a while longer as the raven haired boy had more than an hour to go. He just knows his breath will reek after this...and he was feeling a little tipsy.

And so was Raynare.

This wasn't really what Raynare would expect in coming here. She just wanted to come here, talk to Kyuren, then get out. Not go drinking with him. But in all honesty, she wasn't about to complain.

He was a really nice guy once you get to know him...and get over his frightening side. Raynare looked at him with her peripherals and couldn't help but study at him more closely.

Needless to say, she liked what she was seeing. A lot better than that punk known as Issei Hyoudou. The fallen angel shuddered in disgust, glad that she didn't have to kiss him.

But alas, she could stay no longer at Kyuren's company. If she was really going through with this, then it was time to get Asia Argento.

"I really enjoyed this, Kyuren." She smiled at him. "But I gotta go."

Kyuren nodded. "Sure. And Raynare." He looked at her in the eyes. "Be careful and good luck. You're going to need it"

Raynare giggled cutely. "Aw, you do care."

"Don't kid yourself."

The fallen angel rose from her seat. "Thanks again, Kyuren-kun. I really had a great time." She was about to leave when someone grabbed her wrist in a gentle grip. Raynare looked at who it was and it was Kyuren.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Leaving."

Kyuren chuckled. "And let you ditch me with paying for the sake you ordered? Yeah, not gonna happen."

 _'Damn.'_

* * *

"All right, this had better be good." Kyuren grumbled out, annoyed that he had to come up to the ORC again. Well, with alcohol in his system, it was a little hard to keep your cool. That, and he really wasn't in the mood.

And thank God for mouthwash and mints or he'll be in deep shit for drinking while on a school day. Not the first, though.

In fact, Sona had been the first to meet up with him on his return. Kyuren was able to get away by the skin of his teeth.

"I'm sorry for calling you and Sona up here but-" What the Gremory heir was going to say died when Issei interrupted her.

"Asia's been taken by those damn Fallen Angels! We have to get her back!" Issei fired out.

Sona looked at the pervert with slight annoyance. "And how did the Fallen Angels get to her? And how do you know?"

All attention shifted to Issei and from the look in his eyes and his body language…he did something stupid.

"I…I was showing her around town and then we got attacked." The boy said.

Rias was displeased with her pawn. "Issei, I told you to stay away from those affiliated with the church." She chastised.

"But Asia would never hurt a fly! She's innocent in all this!" Issei protested. That nun had a heart of gold and she deserved none of this. Asia deserved to live.

Kyuren crossed his arms over his chest. "You're an even bigger idiot than I thought." He said that caught everyone's attention. "You already met with her, why didn't you warn her then? Better yet, why didn't you bring her to your…master?" He motioned towards Rias.

Issei wanted to fire back at him. He wanted to, but he knew that it would not benefit him. Kyuren was right, he should've told Asia about those Fallen Angels. He should've gotten her out of there.

But there was still hope.

"But we can save her." Issei said with determination. "We can still save her, we have to."

"It is not that simple, Issei." Rias sighed. While she felt sympathy for that girl. The Gremory heir was reluctant to take action.

"But we can't just let her die!"

"I'm sorry, Issei, but it's better that you just forget about her." Rias stood up from her desk but Issei stopped her.

"I won't just leave her to those assholes. If you won't help me then I'll go save her alone if I have to."

Kyuren huffed. "You can't even protect yourself, how can you hope to save that girl now."

Issei glared at Kyuren with his teeth barred. "And what would you know?! You weren't there when we got attacked!"

"An attack that should've been avoided if you used your head instead of thinking with your dick." Kyuren answered back calmly. "You're pathetic to even think that you deserve what has been given to you. You may have a Sacred Gear, but you're still the weakling that you are."

The others just kept quiet but it was clear that some were giving him disapproving looks. Most notably were Rias and Sona. While Issei was barely holding onto his temper.

"That's enough, Avynzen." Sona glared at the raven haired boy beside her.

Kyuren looked at her and sighed and turned towards the door. "I've no time for this. This is between you and Raynare. If you want to save that girl, then go. She's probably dead now because of your incompetence." He was about to reach for the exit when he heard a boom.

 **BOOST!**

Issei had had enough and his Sacred Gear manifested itself. "You son of a bitch!" He could feel the power coursing through him as he charged at Kyuren.

Rias, Sona, and the rest tried to stop him. "ISSEI!"

He didn't hear them and was about to strike Kyuren until he turned around and caught Issei's fist. The two stared each other down, but Kyuren was pissed.

Then the same oppressive pressure came bearing down on them only it was much worse.

"You don't deserve this." He growled, squeezing on the Sacred Gear as the sound of cracking could be heard. "You think just because you have this means you're better than me?"

More cracking could be heard as Issei struggled to get out of Kyuren's crushing grip. The pain became too much as he fell to his knees.

Despite the menacing presence, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Sona were upon them and were trying to get Kyuren to release Issei. "Kyuren, release him now!" Rias tried to pry Kyuren away, but soon realized that he was unyielding.

Kyuren's eyes burned with anger but he released Issei nonetheless and looked on at the pathetic waste of space cradled his crushed wrist and gear. Rias and Akeno were by his side and began healing him while Kiba, Koneko, and Sona were trying to hold back an irritated Kyuren.

"Avynzen, that is enough." The Sitri heir said, trying to get Kyuren out of the door. She had to get him out of here lest he gets provoked even more. "Come on, let's go."

The raven haired boy gave one last glare towards the idiot before retreating with Sona following him.

"Kyuren, what has gotten into you? You almost crushed his wrist." He almost crushed a Sacred Gear. That scared her, only the strongest of devils or gods could destroy a Sacred Gear.

"I don't care if I crushed his entire body. That boy should've known better." He grumbled out as the two stared each other down.

Sona glared at him. "Regardless, you should not have said those things to him."

"I only say the truth." Kyuren returned the glare with equal fire. "His so called power was practically served on him on a silver platter. I detest those who did not work for what they have."

The two glared each other down, neither backing down until they both withdrew from their showdown.

"I know you may not agree with me. But worked hard to become who I am. I have no respect for those that don't know the pain and rewards of busting your ass." Kyuren sighed. He started out as a weak boy, now he possessed overwhelming strength and prowess. It just grates on his nerves when someone gets power that they did not earn…it's an insult to those like him.

The Sitri heir could understand where he stood. She could only imagine what kind of hell Kyuren went through to get this level of power. "I understand fully, but you have to control you temper."

Kyuren raised a brow at her. "I have full control of my temper, it takes a lot to get under my skin. But Issei was the one to provoke me when I was telling him the truth."

"Kyuren." Sona said in a warning tone and the raven haired boy held up his hands in a placating manner.

"All right, all right. I won't antagonize him as much if that's what you're asking."

Sona nodded. "It's good enough for me."

The two walked away from the ORC, glad that seldom anyone really comes here so they wouldn't hear what goes inside. Well, that and some good old magic spells.

"I guess this is where I leave now. Sorry if I couldn't come to our game." Kyuren said as he and the Sitri heir stood close to the exit.

Sona gave him one of her rare smiles. "It's all right. But don't expect me to go easy on you on Monday."

Despite his sour mood before, he returned her smile with a smirk. "I expect nothing less. And also-" He stopped and his eyes widened before turning away his head with a blush.

"What?"

"…Don't you wear a bra?"

Needless to say, Sona blushed up a storm and covered her chest with her arms. _'Dammit, why did he notice?'_

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _So, if any of you didn't get it, Raynare has first blood at Kyuren. Let's be honest, most supernatural women are attracted to power. Just look at Kuroka. And that should give you an insight of what Kyuren feels about Sacred Gears wielders especially Issei._**

 ** _He worked his ass off to get this power, then some prick comes along that's been given power he clearly does not deserve? It's an insult, really._**

 ** _Regarding the pairing, I'm still pretty sure about only one, but part of me wants to give him two. Sona and Raynare don't get that much love._**

 ** _And has anyone guessed who Kyuren really is? I'm sure it'll surprise you. ;-)_**

 ** _See ya' next time._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD_**

 ** _Chapter X – A Different Way_**

Issei knelt on the wooden floor in agony, cradling his almost crushed right wrist. Breathing heavily to ease his pain as Rias and Akeno tried to fix the damage done.

The Gremory heir tried to heal Issei to the best of her abilities but she couldn't help but stare at the cracked Sacred Gear.

Sacred Gears were created by the Biblical God and only He or others of equal or greater power could destroy them. And yet, here before her eyes, a Sacred Gear cracked and damaged…by the hands of a human.

 _'But...but that should be impossible. No human can do this!'_ Rias panicked in her mind, uttering the thoughts that were raging in her peerage's minds.

They knew Kyuren was strong, stronger than any human, stronger than most of them as he proved not a couple of days ago. But today just takes the damn cake.

Sona, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko all tried to pry Issei away from Kyuren's iron grip but he didn't even budge. Their combined strength was no match for his and he had managed to actually crack a Sacred Gear.

That prospect spooked them because as Sacred Gears could only be damaged by beings of immense power and strength like the Four Great Satans and other mythological gods. As impossible as it sounds, Kyuren had the strength that could rival a god.

After a few more minutes, Rias and Akeno were finally able to fix Issei up but they weren't able to remove the cracks. That had to heal naturally...over time.

"Arigato President, Akeno." Issei flexed his fingers and could get some feeling out of them. "That damn bastard." He growled out. "Next time I see his face, I'll-"

"Do nothing." Rias interrupted Issei, giving him a stern glare as the doors opened to reveal the Sitri again, now with her own peerage.

Sona appeared to have heard what Issei said as she was giving him a very heated glare. "Rias is right. You _will_ not do anything against Avynzen."

To add insult to injury, Saji just gave Issei a mocking smirk. "Heard you got your ass handed to you again, dick face."

The pervert glared at Saji. "I don't care if that bastard's the strongest, I'll kick his ass no matter what!" He said as if he was certain of it. Oh, Issei couldn't be any more wrong.

"That's enough, Issei. You will not provoke Kyuren any further." The Gremory heir chastised her only pawn. He made the mistake of letting his emotions control him and going after Kyuren.

This incident just showed them another glimpse of his power.

"Why the hell not?"

"In case you didn't notice it, Rias, Sona, Koneko, Akeno and myself were there trying to pry you out of Kyuren's hands." Kiba said. "That's five devils against one human...and he didn't even budge."

That revelation shocked Sona's peerage while those who were there all gained somber looks. Five devils, two were high class devils, one was a queen, another was a rook, and another a knight...yet they couldn't even contend to the strength of one human.

"S-Sona-sama, is this true?" Tsubaki asked in an unbelieving tone. They knew Kyuren was strong but to overpower five devils at the same time?

Sona nodded her head. "Yes...it's true." Her peerage's eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief and the Sitri heir couldn't blame them. Even she could hardly believe it herself.

Kyuren was entirely human...there was not even a sliver of magic...there was no signature of him ever being related to the supernatural. But he displayed an enormous amount of physical strength that should be impossible for a normal human.

It just baffled her Sona. But the real surprise has yet to be revealed.

"Rias." Sona called and the Gremory heir looked at her counterpart. "Have Issei show his Sacred Gear."

The Gremory heir hesitated but nevertheless, commanded her pawn to do just that. And when Issei showed his Sacred Gear, those of the Student Council were wide in shock.

His Sacred Gear had cracks running all over it. The damage was minimal at best but only Tsubaki knew of the true ramifications of what this meant. And it troubled her.

"Woah, you gear's busted up." Saji whistled, glad that his own wasn't it that state.

"To those of you who don't know, Sacred Gears were created by the Biblical God and only he or beings that rival or more powerful can destroy them." Sona explained, eyeing Issei's damaged Gear.

Tsubaki looked at her king. "Do you mean Kyuren did this?" If he did, then that means...

Rias nodded. "Yes, Kyuren almost crushed Issei's wrist and Sacred Gear. And he didn't even look like he was putting effort into it."

Needless to say, Tsubaki was stunned.

Issei looked between Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki. Wondering just what the hell they were talking about. Sure, his Sacred Gear was busted up, but was it really that big of a deal? "Sorry, but why do you look so down? You can fix up my gear, right?"

Akeno sighed. "Issei, you're missing the point. The Sacred Gears were created by God and only He or another that rivals or is more powerful than Him can damage, much less destroy them. Like the Four Great Satans or other gods."

"Wait, hold up a minute." Saji waved his hands. "You're telling us that the Sacred Gears can only be hurt or destroyed by someone just or more powerful than the Big Guy?" He asked, pointing upwards.

Rias gave a nod. "Hai."

"…And you're saying Kyuren, the same guy we've been hanging out with…did that?" Saji pointed towards Issei's damaged gear with a shaking finger. Another nod from the Gremory heir just confirmed it all.

Kyuren had the strength than rivaled a freaking god.

"Fucking shit." Saji mumbled in disbelief. "I know he was strong; I didn't know he was this strong!"

The Sitri heir nodded slowly. The mystery that is Kyuren was terrifying her with every new thing was uncovered. But as terrifying that it is, she couldn't help but become more interested.

 _'I don't know what I'll find out about you, Kyuren…but I want to know more about you.'_

* * *

Kyuren parked his car in the hotel parking lot and made his

way to his home. _'Ah, for en dag.'_ ** _(Ah, what a day.)_** He sighed internally.

He had another run in with Raynare just a few hours ago, but it was nothing hostile. Just went out for a few drinks...while he was still at school. Not that Kyuren could complain about it.

Well, he had fun going with her with no hostilities, that was certain. Kyuren wouldn't call it a date, just a little get together with an acquaintance...of sorts.

They talked over a bottle of sake and Raynare told him that she was going to go forwards with her plans. Kyuren knew that he shouldn't care about what the fallen angel does, but she had so much potential in her.

He could see it in her eyes. The fire, the drive, and the desire. The look of someone who was willing to go the distance and finish what they started to the bitter end. Kyuren could respect someone like that.

The girl had the heart, but it was misplaced.

Kyuren had already told her the consequences and the most likely outcome if she should fail or succeed, and had asked her one more time if she was going through with her plans.

There was no shame in turning away from a lost cause. There was no shame in valuing your own life. And there was certainly no shame to live and fight another day.

But Raynare was adamant in this. She would go through with this, no matter what happens to her. And if that is what she wants...then so be it. The raven haired boy would not interfere with this.

Besides, she and her cohorts were rogues and should they fail, this would not spark another war.

Coming up on the hotel entrance, Kyuren opened the doors and entered the establishment. "Ohayo, Tadashi-san." He greeted the receptionist with a small wave.

Tadashi replied in kind. "Ohayo, Kyuren-san. Oh, I sent up your delivery up to your suite."

Kyuren smiled and nodded his thanks to the receptionist. "Arigato, Tadashi-san. I'll see you later." He said before going to the elevators. Pressing the call button, he waited for the lift to come, and he didn't have to wait long.

The doors slid opened and Kyuren stepped in. Selecting the top most floor, he waited for the lift to get there while he listened to the elevator music.

It took a few minutes as a few people were also using the elevator, but the lift finally made it to the top floor. Clearing his throat, Kyuren stepped out of it and made his way to his home.

Unlocking the door, the raven haired boy opened it and he was welcomed by the cool air of his suite. Breathing a relieved breath, strolled in after removing his shoes and socks.

"Pip, you there?" He called out to his cat as he took off his scarf and his overcoat.

"Meow." He got his answer when his Sphinx cat came striding over to him. Pip has gotten a little bigger these past few weeks here, but she was still his precious kitten.

Kyuren smiled and knelt down to greet his cat. "Hey, girl. You miss me that much?" He asked only to get a small hiss from his kitten which clearly said, 'As if'.

Chuckling, Kyuren stood up and made his way to his room to take a long and relaxing shower. After he was done and clothed in more comfortable clothes, he went right back down and turned on the TV.

It was time to relax.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go after them, Rias-sama?!" Issei questioned his king angrily while the Gremory heir looked unaffected save for the strict glare she was giving her pawn.

It had been a few hours and the Student Council had since left. No doubt trying to come to terms about what they had learned. It shocked all of them really. A human that had the strength to rival or even equal that of a god? It was pretty scary to think about.

Now, Issei was asking for his king to help him save Asia, but the problem was, the Gremory heiress was unwilling to lift a damn finger on this.

"I've already told you, Issei. I won't allow any of us to go save a nun. And even if I did, your Sacred Gear is still damaged." Rias pointed to her pawn's right arm. "I don't even know if it will function properly."

"But we can't just let her die!" Issei protested.

Rias sighed, getting a little irritated by her pawn. "You are in no condition to battle the Fallen Angels. Without your Sacred Gear, you're powerless."

Issei gritted his teeth. Yeah, he was weak. Yeah, he was a pathetic perverted asshole. But he'd be damned if he will let Asia be killed just like that!

"I don't care. If you won't help me, then I'll do it myself!" Issei said but that only got him a hard slap across the face by Rias. That made him stop his tirade of words.

The Gremory heiress took no pleasure in hitting any of her servants, but she had to make a point with Issei. By the sound of her slap, it attracted the attention of Kiba and Koneko.

"Let me be crystal clear with you, Issie." Rias began. "When I say you don't, you don't. You have to forget about that girl. You're part of my household now."

The pervert grunted. "All right, fine. Then why don't you just drop me from your peerage. I'm you most precious piece, right? I'm just a stupid pawn, what the hell am I worth anyway?" He asked, his words laced with sarcasm.

Having enough, Rias glared at Issei. "That's enough, Issei!" Her pawn recoiled a bit, probably knowing that he stepped out of bounds with Rias. "You may think that pawns are not important, but that couldn't be any farther from the truth."

"Huh?" Issei was confused. Well, what do you expect from a perverted idiot whose only thoughts are women, breasts, and all things lewd.

"Pawns are important because when they enter enemy territory, or if the king allows it, they can get promoted to either a rook, bishop, knight, or queen." Rias explained the basics of the Evil Pieces.

The boy appeared to think about it. _'So…I'm not that useless after all.'_ He thought to himself. Thinking that if he can get far enough into an enemy's place, he can get promoted to any piece he wants.

If Issei wanted to, then he can be just as strong as Koneko just as fast as Kiba, and just as powerful as Akeno.

Seeing that what she said was finally sinking in, Rias let out a silent breath. "You see, Issei? Pawns are far from useless in any peerage. They're just or even more important than a knight, rook, bishop, or queen."

"...Maybe." Issei said dejectedly.

Rias' stare softened a little. "Now, ;et's talk about your Sacred Gear. What have you found out about it?"

It took a few seconds, but Issei found it to talk about what he learned with his gift. "Un, it doubles my power. Yuu-" Issei stopped himself, remembering the Fallen Angel that broke his heart. "I-I mean, that Fallen Angel told me. Said it was a Twice Critical."

The Gremory heiress responded with a nod. "You already know what your Sacred Gear does, that's good." She came towards him and softly placed her hand on his cheek. "The Gears respond to their owner's will. In other words, the stronger your feelings, the more powerful you will become."

"I…I didn't know… My feelings will make me more powerful?" **_(Of course not. Idiot.)_**

Rias gave a small smile and retracted her hand away from his cheek. "Good, now summon your Gear. Let's see if it's healed somewhat and can still function."

Issei nodded and did just that. "Sacred Gear!" With a flash of green light, his Sacred Gear reappeared and now, the pervert could see just what Kyuren was capable of. Though some of it was fixed up, there were still pretty large cracks.

 _'Damn, it really took a pounding.'_ He thought to himself, examining his gear. _'If what Rias-sama says is true, that Kyuren had that kind of strength...'_ Issei gulped the nervous lump in his throat.

The pawn was _this_ close to losing his arm.

"Hmm, it looks like it's healing fine." Rias mused. "Try using it." She said, wanting to know if the Gear could still function after the abuse it took from Kyuren.

"Umm, okay. Sacred Gear, boost!" Issei shouted out and the Twice Critical shone brightly.

 **BOOST!**

Issei could feel his power being doubled but as soon as it appeared, it was gone as the Sacred Gear flickered in and out. "Woah, what's happening?!"

Rias sighed, she was afraid that this would happen."Issei dismiss it." He did just that. "Your Sacred Gear is still too damaged to work properly."

"You mean I can't boost?" Issei asked. How was he going to save Asia without his Gear?!

"No." The Gremory heiress shook her head. "You can't until it fixes itself naturally. If you do, there's no telling what can happen."

Issei tilted his head in confusion. "Like what?"

Koneko let out a small groan of annoyance. How stupid can this perverted idiot be? "Blow up." She said in the most blunt way.

Hearing that, Issei paled. It was obviously clear he didn't want to be blown to little itty bitty pieces.

Rias sighed in good nature before Akeno came up to her ear and whispered something. Her amused expression was replaced with a serious one. She gave a single nod before she and Akeno walked to the center of the room. "An urgent matter has come up. Akeno and I have to deal with it at the moment."

"Hey, wait a minute, I still have questions-" Issei was cut off by Rias.

"Just remember this, Issei." Rias summoned her teleportation circle. "Even if you're promoted, a single devil cannot stand against to numerous foes." And the two were gone, leaving Issei to contemplate on his next move.

It didn't take long to figure it out, actually. Just like every idealistic, kind hearted fool you see in popular stories, animes and mangas, Issei decided to go get Asia back.

He started walking to the door when another voice stopped him. "You're going, aren't you?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, you two are not going to stop me?" He said, referring to him and Koneko. If need be, he'll fight them too if it meant getting to that church.

Kiba sighed. "You're going to get your ass killed."

Yeah, Issei knows he'll probably die...but like the old saying goes, to hell with it. "I don't give a fuck. Just as long as I can get Asia out of there."

"That's very courageous of you, Issei." Kiba shook his head. "And very stupid as well. You're going to commit suicide and I don't think Rias-sama's not going to like that."

Having enough of this, Issei spun and glared at the blonde knight. "Just shut the hell up, pretty boy!" He snapped before looking on in confusion as Kiba held on to his sword.

"If that's what you want, then we're coming with you." Kiba replied in kind.

"Wait, what?"

Kiba chuckled and smirked. "Weren't you listening? Rias-sama said if you set foot in that church, you can promote yourself to any piece you want. But she also said you can't do this alone." He then motioned to himself and Koneko. "So, we're coming with you."

Issei looked at him in surprise before turning to the young Nekoshou. "And what about you, Koneko-chan?"

"I'm bored. Might as well go with you." She said in her monotone voice.

Smiling that he had back up, Issei nodded as the three made their way to the church. _'Don't you worry, Asia. Help's on the way.'_

* * *

"Well, since my baby left me.  
Well, I found a new place to dwell.  
Well, it's down at the end of Lonely Street.  
At Heartbreak Hotel."

The classic music of the King of Rock n' Roll, Elvis Presley, played from the the entertainment system as Kyuren was making dinner. A healthy serving of fried rice and some sausages. All the while, swinging to the beat.

He was stirring and flipping the rice on his pan as the next line came in and he used his spatula as a microphone to pretend sing.

"Where I'll be, where I'll be so lonely, baby.  
Well, I'm so lonely.  
I'll be so lonely, I could die."

The raven haired boy smiled and grabbed a bottle of soy sauce and pour in a few drops onto his meal, eliciting a loud sizzle and an aromatic smell.

 _'This needs a little bit of spice in it.'_ Kyuren thought to himself and opened the cabinets for some spices. Just a punch was needed and he then placed back where it was stored.

"Although it's always crowded.  
You still can find some room.  
For broken hearted lovers.  
To cry there in the gloom."  
"And be so, where they'll be so lonely, baby.  
Well, they're so lonely.  
They'll be so lonely, they could die."

Ah, this was the life. Good music playing in the background, a nice hot meal on the way, and most of all, away from all that nonsense in Kuoh.

Don't get Kyuren wrong, it's been interesting as of late with all the things he found out, but every once in a while, Kyuren wants some down time.

And besides, he had no place in rescuing that girl, Asia. He didn't even know her.

But for now, he had things to do.

"Well, the bellhop's tears keep flowin'.  
And the desk clerk's dressed in black.  
Well, they've been so long on Lonely Street.  
Well, they'll never, they'll never get back.  
And they'll be so, where they'll be so lonely, baby.  
Well, they're so lonely.  
They'll be so lonely, they could die."

 _'It's almost done.'_ He said to himself, surveying his work. The rice had a dark gold color, just perfectand exactly what Kyuren wanted. Mixed with vegetables and minced meat, and big chunks of sausages.

He could hardly wait to eat.

"Well now, if your baby leaves you.  
And you have a sad tale to tell.  
Just take a walk down Lonely Street.  
To Heartbreak Hotel.  
"And you will be, you will be, you will be lonely, baby.  
You'll be so lonely.  
You'll be so lonely, you could die."

Finally, it was done so he turned off the stove and poured his dinner onto a wide bowl. Kyuren could honestly say that this was going to be a very delicious meal. He should know, he made it, of course.

He finished it off with a dash of pepper and a pinch of salt before grabbing a glass of water from the refrigerator and placed it on the table.

"Well, though it's always crowded.  
You still can find some room.  
For broken hearted lovers.  
To cry there in the gloom.  
And they'll be so, they'll be so lonely, baby.  
They'll be so lonely.  
They'll be so lonely, they could die."

As music ended, Kyuren turned to his kitten who was laying on the counters with her tail swaying back and forth. "So, what do you think?" He asked Pip and his only response was a lazy deadpan look from his kitten that clearly said, "Your taste in music sucks."

Kyuren took offense to that before glaring at Pip and crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey, don't hate on the classics, young lady."

His response was a hiss.

* * *

The sun had long since set and darkness had claimed the little town of Kuoh. Everyone of it's residences were fast asleep.

It was just another one of those quiet nights for the ordinary folks, but the silence will not stay for long.

In front of the church, by the the edge of the tree line were three devils. Koneko, Kiba, and Issei were laying low in the brush and were surveying the church for any possible way of getting in.

"How many do you think are in there?" Issei asked.

"I don't know." Kiba replied from behind a tree. "There's probably a lot of them in there, so be prepared for a fight." There was no denying it, the Fallen Angels new they were coming sooner or later, it just surprised the knight that they weren't caught yet.

Shouldn't there be some guards or patrols here? But he wasn't complaining.

"Yeah, no kidding. I can feel all that from here." Issei said. "Now I;m really glad you two came with me. I don't think I'd be able to get in there in one piece."

Kiba smiled. "Well, yeah. We're a team, right?" He said before the Knight's eyes turned sharp. "And besides, Fallen Angels aren't exactly at the top of my most favorite things in the world list." He muttered but Issei was just barely able to pick it up.

Issei was about to ask about what Kiba meant when Koneko said her piece. "Are we going to do this or not?"

Hearing her voice, Kiba shook his sulking side for now and looked at the young Nekoshou. Ever since that day with Kyuren…his little demonstration…Koneko was rattled to the core.

Hell, everyone was rattled by it including himself. The Knight knew that Koneko was no push over, when it came down to it, she can take a lot of hits and dish out twice as much punishment.

But after witnessing the raven haired boy take three of her hits at full force, Koneko was motivated to train.

Day in and day out, the young Nekoshou would train until her body could not move anymore. And Kiba could definitely say that she had become stronger.

But then, they again saw another glimpse of Kyuren's strength when he almost crushed a Sacred Gear.

Needless to say, all of them were spooked. But there was a time for that later. They had to save Issei's girl from the Fallen Angels.

"Yeah, let's go." Kiba turned to Issei. "Remember, Rias-sama said that the church is enemy territory and you can promote yourself to any piece you want except for the king. But you can't use your Sacred Gear right now. There's no telling what will happen if you do."

Though he didn't like that, Issei nodded in understanding. "Right." He said, but on the inside, the pervert was cursing. Without his Sacred Gear, Issei was practically useless.

 _'But like hell am I pussying out.'_

At that, the three moved on to the entrance with Koneko at the middle. "Koneko, you mind knocking the door for us?" Kiba asked.

The Nekoshou nodded and _knocked_ on the door with a kick that blasted the poor wooden door into splinters, clearing the way for them.

Once they set foot inside the small church, it had certainly seen better days. The statues were all smashed, and even the cross was missing a few of its pieces. Rubble covered the floor of the demolished House of God as the three devils put their guard up.

"Oh man, this is creepy as hell." Issei mumbled, feeling a little tingling sensation at the back of his head and he was pretty sure Kiba and Koneko was feeling it too.

They were devils and even if this place was broken and rotting from the inside out, it was still a holy place.

Just then, they heard someone clapping and their attention was diverted to the source. It was Freed Sellzen, certified nutcase and sadistic exorcist extraordinaire.

"Well, well, look at what I have here." "Freed walked to the center of the room with a mock friendly smile and waved at the three like welcomed guests. "I bet you all remember me. Especially you, Issei-kun." He laughed with a sick grin.

Issei growled as he and his companions prepared to fight. "Tell me where Asia is right now. Or I'll make you wish you weren't born."

Sellzen just grinned. "Well, look at you. Trying to scare little old me. HA! Like you can scare me! Kid, do you know what I do to filthy devils like you?! I kill them for the hell of it!" He laughed insanely before Freed looked at them with a smirk. "Here's the deal, I carry myself for I don't have to deal with the same devil twice. So…let's get this show going."

Freed got out his light sword and his pistol. "I can't wait to taste your flesh as I cut you all up."

Kiba and Koneko readied themselves as Issei stepped forward. "Great, if you wanna fight, fine. Now, tell me where Asia is."

The insane priest chuckled and decided to humor this little devil. It's not like he and his friends are going to live for long anyway. "Oh, fine. She's under the altar standing on. But you better hurry, I think Raynare-chan's almost finished with her."

Hearing that Asia was down there and that Raynare was almost done said it all. The innocent nun was close to death. Issei clenched his fists in anger; he had to get to her now! He was about to summon his Gear until Kiba grabbed his shoulder.

"No, Issei. We don't have time to play with him." Kiba whispered, motioning to the still grinning Freed. "Me and Koneko will take him while you deliver the final blow, all right?"

Though Issei wanted to pound that priest's face into the ground, he nodded nonetheless. Even he could understand that they didn't have the time to fool around. Not while Asia was so close. "Alright, take him down."

Kiba nodded and looked at Koneko who instantly understood her role. Moving quickly, she hoisted one of the benches and threw it to the deranged priest.

Acting quickly, Freed sliced it in two with ease. "Hey, you're strong for a midget."

Koneko narrowed her eyes at the comment. "Midget?"

Kiba, who was moving in to get the jump on Freed, smirked. _'You shouldn't have said that.'_ If there was one rule to midgets, it was this. Never call them midgets. Ever.

The Nekoshou threw some more benches at Freed who was forced to dodge and fire a volley of bullets at Koneko and Issei who promptly evaded.

"Ha! That all you got?!" He sneered at them before he noticed a glint from his side and was barely able to block Kiba's strike.

Rebounding, the Knight jumped back from Freed's own slash before dashing around to avoid getting hit by the bullets.

Freed continued to shoot at the illusive Kiba with a mad grin. "That's right! Show me what you got!"

Not one to disappoint, Kiba used his speed and dashed towards Freed and the two locked swords. "You're good." He commented at they stared each other down.

"Well, you're not bad yourself, blondie. But that just makes me wanna kill you even more!" The deranged priest pointed his gun at Kiba's face who widened his eyes in surprise.

A bullet shot out from the gun, but thankfully, Kiba was able to dodge it at the last possible second and kicked Freed away for some breathing room.

As this was going on, Issei was watching the whole fight from the back. He was amazed at how good Kiba was at a sword. And it just shows him how pathetic he was again.

These guys trained for things like this, and what does Issei bring to the fight? Nothing. He didn't even know how to throw a decent punch! It irritated him that he had to rely on his Sacred Gear to fight while these guys had skills.

And with his Gear busted, he was essentially useless here and had to rely on Koneko and Kiba to fight for him.

Koneko lifted another bench over her head and looked at Issei. "Hey, get ready to take a shot at this freak." She said and Issei nodded. Oh, he'll be ready and able to return the favor to this creep.

Kiba smirked, Freed's attention was solely on him. "All right, since you got serious, it's only fair that I get serious too." His sword was then enveloped by some dark energy. "Let's continue."

In response, Freed giggled and dangled his tongue out in anticipation and charged at the blonde knight. When their swords clashed once again, something was happening to Freed's own.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, watching as his sword was slowly being consumed by this dark stuff.

"Say hello to the Holy Eraser. It's my Sacred Gear that eats light." Kiba said almost smugly. "But you don't have to worry about that. Koneko, now!"

Freed's eyes widened in surprise. "What?!"

He turned just in time to see the young Nekoshou came at him with a bench ready to swing. "Call me a midget, huh?" Kiba jumped out of the way as Koneko swung at Freed with as much strength as she could and he was sent flying. "Your turn, pervert."

"Gotcha!" Issei ran at Freed. "Promotion time! Rook!" He charged at the still soaring priest at full speed, mustering his new strength. _'The rook's like a tank. Has unrivaled defensive strength.'_

Freed landed hard on the floor with a grunt. "Fuck, that hurt." He hissed before he tried to stand only for him to look in front to see Issei coming straight at him. "Aw, shit."

Issei cocked his fist back. "Take this you damn psycho!" He lunged his arm forward, connecting at Freed's cheek and sent him right to the altar.

"GAAARGH!" He wailed before he crashed into the stands.

The pervert breathed heavily, surveying the damage he did. And damn did it felt good. "That's for trying to hurt Asia." He finally caught his breath and managed a goofy smile. "That felt great."

Under the rubble, Freed was trying to dig his way out of it. His face stung like hell, but he would be damned if he squealed uncle now. No, not to some devils! Finally out of the rubble, he glared at Issei.

"Oh, you've done it now, devil boy!" He brought out two more light swords. "Time for some-"

"Hey, freak." Freed turned to his left and saw another bench coming at him. It hit him dead center. "It hurts!" He gave an indignant squeak and crashed on the floor.

Kiba was upon him in the next second and tried to swipe at him but Freed was able to dodge and jumped to the top of the altar.

Outnumbered, outmaneuvered and defeated, Freed had no choice but to make a hasty retreat. "Okay, you guys are tougher than I thought, but I'll be damned if you get to kill me." He reached into his coat and pulled out a small pellet. "So long, devil scum!"

He threw the pellet down and a bright flash of light temporarily blinded the three devils. Once they regained their sight, they saw that Freed was gone.

"Damn, that nut job got away." Issei growled in irritation before Kiba came to his side.

"Forget about him, let's go." He said and Issei nodded. Freed will get his someday, but Asia was first.

Koneko approached the altar and knocked away the stands to reveal a stair way leading down. "Looks like Freed was telling the truth." Kiba said, not really expecting that crazy priest was telling the truth.

Issei nodded. "Yeah, let's go. Asia can't be far out." The two agreed and one by one moved into the stairs.

At the back of Issei's mind, he knew he was going to face the girl that betrayed him, tried to kill him, and now was trying to kill Asia. He was scared and nervous because he couldn't use his damaged gear for the fight.

But one way or another, he was going to get Asia out. Or die trying.

Further into the passage was the final chamber and there standing before a collection of rogue priests was Raynare. She had done it, Twilight Healing was finally hers. She held the rare Sacred Gear in the palm of her hands and couldn't help but smile.

Finally, Raynare has done something. Finally, she has done what she wanted and needed. The Fallen Angel has struck out on her own.

Of course, the poor nun that was crucified was slowly dying. She essentially did had her soul ripped out of her. Of course, it wasn't the girl's fault why she had this. Even Raynare would admit that Asia was a nice girl, but her life was marked from the beginning.

This girl was still expendable and an obstacle to her own goals, but Raynare...she felt a little pity for the girl.

Perhaps it's because of the short time she had spent with Kyuren. True, he tried to kill her, but since then, they had formed a little relationship...or at least that's what Raynare thinks.

Kyuren had been trying to change her mind about this. Telling her that there was nothing that could be achieved from getting the Sacred Gear against her superior's orders. And the risk that this could escalate into another conflict and her death.

Raynare thought long and hard about that. Why did he care anyway? He was just some low human while she was a Fallen Angel, she shouldn't be thinking of his words much.

But, she just couldn't help herself. Her smile disappearing as she stared at the Gear in her palms, she asked herself, "Was it really worth it?" All of this trouble, was it all worth it?

In the beginning, she thought that it was, but now…after the talk she had with Kyuren, Raynare wasn't so sure now. She could possibly reignite a war between the factions and more of her brethren will be needlessly slaughtered because of her.

Not to mention what will happen to her and her underlings. Clearly, Raynare hadn't planned this through in the beginning.

The Fallen Angel sighed and closed her eyes. It was too late for that now. Whatever comes her way, she'll take it head on. This was proof that she could do something and succeed. Proof for Azazel-sama, proof to the entire Grigori Organization, and most of all, proof to herself that she wasn't a failure.

Raynare had come too far now to give up and if she did die…at least she can say that did something.

With her resolve revitalized, Raynare embraced the Gear and she could feel it merging with her being and it felt great. She could feel the Gear's powers becoming one with hers. Now she could heal any injury in seconds thanks to this.

Twilight Healing was hers now, and it was time to leave. But it would appear fate had other plans for her.

From the passageway, Raynare could her hasty foot steps coming towards them. No doubt it was Issei and his friends coming to save Asia's ice cold corpse. That pervert was no problem for her, but the rest of his companions were a different story.

 _'Issei's not going to be a problem, but the others will definitely be.'_ The Fallen Angel said to herself and decided that the best course of action now was to make a hasty retreat while she still can.

"Keep them busy." She commanded to her followers who nodded in affirmation.

Issei was leading the charge towards the end of this damn passage. He could see the end of it, and there was Asia. She was so close, and there was no way he was going to fail now. Come hell or high water, he will save Asia.

Coming up to the end, the trio stopped when they were met by about two dozens of cloaked people. And behind them was Raynare and a cross, and on the cross was...

"ASIA!"

* * *

"ARGH! FAEN!" **_("ARGH! GODDAMMIT!")_** Kyuren howled in frustration, glaring at the game over screen on his seventy-inch plasma.

The reason? He had just bought a new PS4 with all the gadgets and stuff that came with it. And the first game he bought was…Dark Souls 3.

And you all know how that plays out.

Kyuren was just in the first goddamn boss, and he had already died fifteen fucking times! And that wasn't counting the way there! He snarled at the game over screen before hitting the restart.

"Okay, no more playing around." He growled lowly as the level booted up. Not twenty seconds later, Kyuren died.

That did it and the raven haired boy had enough and smashed the controller on the couch. "Dette spillet er jævla rigget!" **_(This game's fucking rigged!")_** He seethed.

Kyuren knew this was a hard game, but this is so hard it makes his training look like a walk in the jævla park!

Not willing to admit defeat, he grabbed the controller again and hit the restart. He'll get through this level if it's the last thing Kyuren does!

On the right side, Kyuren could hear slight hissing sounds and turned only to see Pip there…laughing. He glared at his kitten.

"Hold kjeft, du dum katt. Dette er vanskeligere enn det ser ut." **_("Shut up, you stupid cat. This is harder than it looks.")_** He grumbled as the rave haired boy again tried to win this.

…

 **YOU DIED**

"...Knew I should've got Ghost Recon instead."

* * *

Raynare stared at Issei as he screamed the young nun's name. "You just wasted your time coming here, Issei-kun." Despite herself, the Fallen Angel smirked. "I've already got her Sacred Gear. See?"

To prove her point, Raynare showed them the rings that was Twilight Healing and she couldn't help but laugh at Issei's stunned face.

Issei couldn't believe it. He was too late. Raynare had Asia's Gear and that meant that she was dead. The boy looked at where his friend was and she had her eyes closed shut and wasn't moving.

"No. ASIA!" Issei screamed and charged. "You bitch! You'll pay for this!"

Raynare smiled. "I don't think so. Kill them!" She commanded and the rogue priests tried intercepted Hyoudou and kill him.

Issei managed to duck under a swipe and delivered a powerful uppercut enhanced with a rook's strength. "Out of my way, pricks!" Unknown to him, one of the priests managed to get behind him and was about to run Issei through if it weren't for Kiba.

The knight blocked the strike with his Holy Eraser as Koneko grabbed the priest and threw him to the wall.

"Issei, we'll handle them. Go get your friend!" Kiba hollered out as he and the young Nekoshou tried to cut a way for Issei.

Wasting no time, Issei ran full speed to the top where Asia was. "Thanks, guys!" But he was shocked to see that the Fallen Angel was missing!

While this was going on, Raynare took the opportunity to escape out of sight and out of the battlefield in the confusion in a swirl of feathers. No way was she going to risk dying after just getting the win. She wasn't that stupid…not anymore.

Reappearing just outside of the church in a swirl of feathers, Raynare immediately high tailed it out of there to meet up with the rest of her team. Hopefully they were still alive since she had modified her plans.

A few minutes later, Raynare found herself a significant distance away from the church and dismissed her wings before taking cover.

"Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt? Are you three there?" She called out, hoping that her three companions had survived their brush with the devils.

Several minutes later, Raynare began to fear he worst for her subordinates. "Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt. Talk to me." The Fallen Angel called out one last time before she would be forced to cut loose and leave.

Until…

"Raynare-sama, we're here!" The familiar voice of Donasheek responded and Raynare smiled slightly. Her subordinates managed to get away after all.

Coming out of her cover, Raynare came towards them. "You three made it. That's good."

"Yeah, that Gremory girl and her queen were tough." Donasheek said with a nod.

"But we kicked their sorry asses!" Mittelt cheered, but her statement couldn't be farther from the truth.

"It was just like what you said, Raynare-sama. Even the three of us weren't a match for the Gremory Princess." Kalawarner said, ignoring a protesting Mittelt. "It's a good thing you changed up the plan or we'll all be dead."

Raynare nodded. She changed her plans from facing Issei's group head on to an immediate pull back after she had her prize. And it was all thanks to a simple meeting with a gentleman.

"We can talk about how you escaped later." Raynare said. "Now, we need to get out of here and back to headquarters."

The three looked apprehensive at the idea, but Raynare was adamant and they took off out of there. Their objective was done, now they had to deal with their superiors.

They could only hope they didn't get the death sentence.

* * *

The next day, the four disguised Fallen Angels were at the airport, ready to board the next plane out of Japan. They won't last another day in they did.

But Raynare wanted to make one call.

Moving to a payphone, she dialed the number given to her by a certain raven haired boy. She could hear the phone ring and waited for him to pick up.

Her success was mostly thanks to Kyuren. Had she not talked and woke her up to the severity of her situation, Raynare didn't even want to about what could've happened.

A few seconds later, she heard a click. "If this is a prank call, I will find you and I will kill you." He said in a dead serious voice and Raynare had to stifle a giggle.

"This isn't a prank, Kyuren-kun. This is Raynare."

"Raynare, good to hear you're still alive." She could almost swear there was relief in his voice. "I guess you did it, huh."

Despite herself, Raynare gave out a small smile. "Yeah, I did." She looked at one of her finger where a ring lay. It was Twilight Healing. "I just want to thank you for telling me all that, what my actions could do. It made me think better."

Kyuren chuckled. "Don't thank me for what you accomplished."

"And I also want to thank you for…believing in me." Raynare bit her bottom lip. "It really meant a lot."

"Don't mention it." Kyuren replied. "So, I guess you're going back to your superiors and face the music."

It was the hard truth, but Raynare knew she had to face Azazel and await her and her team's judgment. "Yeah, I don't what'll happen to us." She was scared at what this will mean to Azazel.

"I can't say for sure, but if and when you get out of this, train like hell. The next time we meet, I expect you'll be more powerful than ever."

"I will. Good bye, Kyuren. And thank you again." She hung up and smiled. If she did managed to get out of this, she'll definitely train like hell to get stronger.

And once she did, she hoped she could see him again.

The Fallen Angel let go of the payphone and made her way to her subordinates.

"Raynare-sama, where'd you go? We're almost ready to get on the plane." Mittelt pointed a thumb to her back.

"Just giving a friend a call." What she said confused the other three but before they could ask, the boarding call was made.

"Let's get out of here." With that, the three boarded the plane and not long after, were out of Japan.

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _There you have it. Raynare's a smart young woman. And when Kyuren said to her that the only thing that would come out of her actions was war and her death. So, she modified her plan to escape rather than fight and got her prize, Twilight Healing._**

 ** _If any of you are wondering, Asia's going to live. Just without Twilight Healing._**

 ** _And a major reason why Raynare survived is one of the major flaws of Shounen heroes. They're Gung-Ho types. They rarely think ahead._**

 ** _Also, we won't see Raynare for a while, so Sona will have her time with Kyuren. And we all know what comes next._**

 ** _The prick known as Riser Phoenix._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD**_

 _ **Chapter XI – The Project Of The Century**_

In his suite, Kyuren had just finished his training session and was wiping the sweat from his body. He walked towards his plasma TV and turned it on for whatever program was on before making his way towards the fridge for a cold drink.

Slinging the towel over his shoulders and letting out a breath, Kyuren took out a pitcher of water and poured himself a glass. Just then, Pip jumped on the counter with a cute little meow.

"Hey, Pip." Kyuren smiled and lightly scratched his kitten's ear. "Want some breakfast?"

"Nyaa~" The kitten cooed, enjoying her master scratching her ear.

The raven haired boy chuckled before grabbing a bowl and filling it with cat food before setting it down on the counter. Pip strode towards the bowl and began eating her fill while her master and friend watched with a small smile.

Finishing his glass of water, Kyuren put it on the sink and left Pip to her meal. He went up to his bedroom to take a quick shower before heading out to school…yes, it's Monday.

Kyuren closed the door to his bedroom and sighed, rubbing a hand on the minute soreness from his neck. Things have really gotten interesting since yesterday.

Smirking slightly, Kyuren took off his dirty clothes and threw them in the laundry bin before heading right for the bathroom.

Turning it on, Kyuren let the cold water wash over him and sighed in content. Most people liked warm water in the morning, but the raven haired boy preferred his ice cold. Helps him cool down after a session of his intense training regimen.

He sighed in satisfaction before he resigned himself to his thoughts. Last night, he got a call from Raynare saying that she did it. The Fallen Angel had achieved her goal and had a Sacred Gear in her hands.

And not to mention that she and her subordinates got away with what Kyuren could only assume as minor injuries. Good for them, and good for Raynare.

But...he would not hear from her for a while. True, she had accomplished her goals, but the fact remains that she did it against her superior's orders and did not account for the possible consequences of her actions.

It would be a shame if Raynare had to be executed because of this, she had so much potential. And Kyuren could see it in her eyes. She was willing to go the distance to get stronger, she was willing to endure whatever was thrown her way, she was willing to do whatever it took to get stronger.

And stronger she will become, that Kyuren was sure of when they meet again; he expected it. And that Sacred Gear will help her along the way. It may sound cold and quite frankly, Kyuren could care less...to the victor goes the spoils.

And Raynare won.

Kyuren managed a small smile as he washed his hair. He shall look forward to the day would meet again...if she still lived.

Now, there was his thoughts on Sacred Gears.

Yes, Kyuren despised those that were basically given their powers on a damn silver platter. A prime example would be that idiot Issei Hyoudou.

True, Hyoudou had a _few_ redeeming qualities, but his bad ones far outweigh the good ones. He is a pervert, weak, and had no sense of realism anywhere in his pathetic body. To top it all off, he was given powers and attributes that he did not even deserve just like that?

And how does he plan to use his powers? Issei wants a jævle harem. A HAREM! What a disgrace!

Kyuren shook his head in disgust. He doesn't necessarily dislike the Sacred Gears; he knew that they had their uses. But what the raven haired boy had a problem with was who wielded them.

He was sure that there are some people out there that more than deserved possessing Sacred Gears, but from what Kyuren had seen thus far, he wasn't impressed.

Take Asia Argento, the girl that was Raynare's intended target. From what Issei said, she was an angel in mortal form. Sweet, innocent, and ready to help the injured as a nun would do. But she was not suited to wield a Gear.

Not with her kind nature.

It was a shame, but Kyuren shrugged it off. People die every day and she would be no different. It would be an act of mercy anyway. She gets to go to heaven in peace, her debts paid in full.

But Kyuren could be wrong on this one. That Asia girl could still be alive for all he knew. He wasn't sure that the Evil Pieces work that way, but they could bring back the girl. But it would've been a waste of said piece since she had her Gear removed.

But from what he had seen with Rias and from what Sona had told him, the Gremory heiress spoils her servants. And it was very likely that she'll bring back Asia to life just to appease Issei.

That was another problem he had with that peerage. Their king was too damn nice to them. _'She spoils them too much. She needs to tighten her fist a little so they can learn.'_ Kyuren thought to himself.

The hard lessons in life were not taught with kind words of encouragement and moral support, they were taught through pain, suffering, and failures. That's why they're called the hard lessons, the reality of it all.

Not everything was a willy nilly walk in the fucking park. And Kyuren could attest to that.

But if that's how they wanted to do things, then Kyuren didn't care. He had absolutely no desire to involve himself in their affairs.

If there was one peerage that rubbed him off in a good way, it was Ms. Shitori's peerage. Clearly, the two young women were exceedingly different from the other. While one was too sweet towards her servants, the other was strict and kept hers in line.

That's how it should be. Sona knew what it took to be a leader, she had the intelligence and wit to back that claim up. While strict, she also cared for her peerage but not to the point where she spoils them rotten.

For that, Kyuren commends Sona.

And the fact that Kyuren spends time with the Student Council. Probably the only friends he made at Kuoh Academy.

Turning the knob, the water was cut off and Kyuren grabbed a towel to wipe himself off. Ah, that felt good and the raven haired boy felt refreshed.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and went on to get dressed with his uniform. After he donned his school uniform, the raven haired boy went down stairs for his own meal before heading out.

Preparing himself a healthy serving of waffles and scrambled eggs with some slices of apples, he plopped himself on the couch and watched some good old cartoons.

It was then he remembered what was going to happen today. _'Ah, how could I forget.'_ Kyuren chuckled to himself. _'Today's the day I meet my partner.'_ His partner for the Science Fair, to be precise

To be truthful, anyone would do for him, but he hoped that Ms. Sugai, his Physics proctor, would pair him up with Sona Sitri.

Out of everyone in school, she was the one he mostly spends time with...not in the romantic way. And in that time, he had come to view her as one he could view as an equal in intellect.

Though Kyuren had the lead in their little chess competition, it was a very small lead - Sona was just that good. He would be looking forward in working with her.

After finishing his meal, he put the dirtied plates in the sink and went to get his bag, overcoat and scarf. "Ser deg senere, Pip." _**(See you later, Pip.)**_ He called out to his cat and went out the door.

* * *

Today was not a good day for Sona Sitri. Not a good day at all.

Just now, Rias had informed her that the Fallen Angels somehow managed to get away from them and made away with Twilight Healing.

Even though that they were a splinter group, this incident was still a giant slap to the face for Rias, and to a lesser degree, to the Sitri heiress. She was responsible for this territory as well, and it grated on Sona's nerves that Raynare had managed to get away scot free.

There were a lot of variables to consider, like how did they even manage to get away? There were a lot of possibilities for that, but the most likely was that Kyuren told her.

Did the raven haired boy snitch them out to Raynare? Did Kyuren play a role in this, and if so, why? What would he gain from this?

But he did say that Kyuren wanted no part in their affairs and Sona was more than happy to agree with him. She didn't want him to meddle in affairs that he wasn't supposed to, and all he asked was to be left in peace.

Though it was possible, Sona would reserve judgement for now. Yes, Kyuren admitted that he talked with Raynare but he didn't say anything to her other than the consequences of her actions and to leave him out of it or risk his ire.

He was a neutral party and didn't want to get himself more involved than he already was. So, it wouldn't make sense if he helped them.

Was it possible that Raynare had wised up and planned better? It wasn't exactly helping in Kyuren's part, he just told her the ramifications of Raynare's actions should she proceed.

The Sitri heiress silently hoped that Kyuren had no part in their escape. She wouldn't admit it, but he had grown on her as a close friend - someone she could trust.

"Sona-sama, are you all right?" Came Tsubaki's question and Sona sighed as they walked to their first class, Physics.

"Just contemplating." She replied. "The incident on Saturday is not something to take lightly, but we can't just tell it to anyone."

Tsubaki understood the hesitation on her king's expression. If the Satans and their clan heads found out about this, Rias and Sona would be humiliated for not being able to defend their territory against three Fallen Angels and had let them get away.

Rias and Sona could lose their territory and be sent back to the Underworld and eventually be married off to some other High-class devil. Tsubaki was sure as literal hell Sona didn't want that to happen.

And if the worst came to pass, it could spark another war. And that was something the Three Factions didn't need to happen.

"What are you planning to do?"

The Sitri heiress pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Nothing at the moment. There isn't much to do here as it is. It was Rias' pawn that was targeted, and this ultimately falls into her jurisdiction."

Tsubaki nodded as they entered the classroom. Like what Sona said, this was Rias Gremory's problem, but it still bothered them to a degree.

The two sat down on their respective seats as they waited for the class to start. Sona looked at the time and saw that they still had several more minutes before it begins and made herself comfortable for the wait.

Not a minute later, the door opened and Sona saw Kyuren coming in with his hands in his coat pocket. She could hear some girls whispering about thanks to her devil senses. Some of them were...uh...a little naughty to say the least.

Yes, a lot of girl were now fawning over the resident celebrity. It was an inevitability when the whole school found out about him. A world class athlete, undefeated martial arts champion, extremely rich, and not to mention one hot hunk. He was quite the catch

And it was all thanks to the Kendo Club.

Kyuren appeared to have heard the whispers as he was moving to his seat and Sona picked up the smallest trace of a shiver coming from him and that made her smirk lightly.

As Kyuren was walking, his eyes met Sona's and he gave her a small smile and a small nod in greeting. The Sitri heiress hesitated for a split second before returning the nod as he strode past her.

Sona let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and furrowed her brow slightly. _'W-What just happened?'_ She thought to herself but before she could further contemplate, the doors opened to reveal Ma'am Sugai Fumiya.

"Konichiwa, everyone." She greeted with a smile as she set her things on the table. "Let's get started with our new lesson, and just a reminder. Later, I'll announce who'll be partners for the Science Fair."

The rest nodded as Ms. Sugai began her lesson for today.

An hour and twenty or so minutes later, the class had been dismissed except for those that were willing to participate in the Science Fair.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for volunteering to this." Sugai said with a smile at the six students remaining in her classroom.

"Now, let's get started with your partners." Ms. Fumiya took out a list and cleared her throat. "For Souna Shitori, your partner will be…Mr. Avynzen. For Tsubaki, your…"

Sona blocked the rest out as she looked at her supposed partner. She wasn't exactly complaining about it, Kyuren was very capable and judging from the small smirk her was sporting, he had something…interesting in mind.

And strangely, the Sitri heiress was looking forward to finding out what exactly Kyuren was planning

Kyuren was glad that Ms. Sitri was his partner in this, she was very competent and he trusted her with this. It was not like this little thing he had in mind could change the face of the world as we see it…

Oh wait, it could.

' _I'll blow up that bridge we I get there.'_

"That should do it, everyone. I hope you'll all do well with your ideas and I wish you all good luck." Ms. Sugai said before dismissing them.

Everyone stepped out of the room and met up with their own partners to talk about their ideas. And it was the same for Kyuren and Sona.

"So, we're partners in this, huh?" Kyuren asked at Sona Sitri who nodded as they walked slowly.

"Hai, we should talk about our plans with this event." It wouldn't do that only Kyuren had thought of something here. It would be a huge blow to her pride. He had already become his rival in almost anything regarding school work.

"Agreed. Where should we meet? My suite's not exactly the type of place to do projects."

Sona appeared to think about it. True, where he lived was relatively far from Kuoh Town so it was an inconvenience for her and to him. So, it was probably better to meet up somewhere in between.

But the problem was, the only place she knew that was close to Tokyo was her house. Could she actually invite to the place she lived? It was fairly large and she was confident that whatever they decided on could fit.

' _Well, it's our only option. We can't really construct whatever it is we agree on in a hotel suite.'_ Sona sighed to herself, it was really the only place they had.

"We could use my house for our project." She said and Kyuren looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to impose himself on her.

The Sitri heiress merely nodded. "I don't mind, but we can discuss the finer details later." She turned to Kyuren and he did the same. "I'll see you later then."

Kyuren smiled and nodded. "All right, I'll see you back at your Council's room. Goodbye for now." He bid farewell and went on his way for some food and Sona went on her way as well.

* * *

Hours passed and it was now the end of school for the day. And the students were all walking out of the school gates and on their way to home for some rest.

Among those leaving was Kyuren who was walking towards his car. But his destination was not the Mandarin Oriental Hotel, it was Sona Sitri's home.

The two of them had made an agreement that they would further discuss things at her abode since it was the most convenient location. Kyuren had offered to drive her there, but she declined. Opting to use her teleportation circle to get there and prepare until he arrived.

Kyuren chuckled to himself, remembering the joke he said that Sona shouldn't make too much of a fuss for him. That earned him a very stern glare, but he did spot the faintest blush.

She did, however, gave him the address for her house so it was no problem for Kyuren. There was this thing called GPS, pretty damn useful.

Reaching his car, the raven haired boy clicked on his key and the car beeped. He opened the door, got in, and started up his Mustang with the engines revving.

"All right, now let's see where Ms. Shitori lives." He mumbled as he typed the address he was given into his phone. Not a second later, he got his results.

Well, it wasn't that far from here. About one and a half mile away. It shouldn't take him long to get there.

Placing his phone on the stand, Kyuren shifted his gear and hit the gas, his Mustang rolling out of Kuoh Academy's parking lot.

As he followed the directions towards Sona's house, Kyuren thought back on things this day.

Truth be told, he expected to meet Rias or even a member of her peerage – especially Issei Hyoudou – but surprisingly, there was none.

When he came to the Council's room for his and Sona's chess game – which he won, by the way – Kyuren had asked what happened to them. It would seem that, as they failed at disposing or capturing the Fallen Angels, Rias was contemplating if she should tell the Maous or not. Of course, it come with its own sets of pros and cons in the matter

Kyuren had asked her about what Sona was going to do about it, and she wasn't sure herself. By all intents and purposes, the House of Sitri had no part in this little debacle. It was strictly in Gremory's hands.

But she did say that this happened within her territory as well as she and Rias shared this area. So, she had to do something about that matter.

He had also heard that Issei had been absent today. When Kyuren asked, Sona said that Asia, the girl Issei was trying to save, died. And he wasn't taking it very well.

Well, looks like Issei failed to save the poor girl. What could you expect from an idiot like that? What was Rias thinking in turning that useless waste of valuable space into her servant? Better question still…hvorfor i helvete _**(why the hell)**_ did he save that little shit stain in the first place?!

It was probably better if Kyuren just let him die in the first place! ' _Curse my conscience.'_ He grumbled mentally as he rounded a curve.

Kyuren briefly wondered what would happen if he had just walked away from that. It would probably be one giant cluster-fuck of nonsense. With basically everyone sucking up to him.

The raven haired boy shuddered at the thought. Issei being hailed as a champion? No way, that fool didn't have what it takes.

But Kyuren didn't think about it for now. There was no reason to trouble himself about it. Besides, it wasn't his concern anyway.

Shaking his head slightly, Kyuren continued on his way towards Ms. Sitri's home.

* * *

Sona Sitri was preparing her home for the guest she was expecting. She had given her address to Kyuren so they could talk about their ideas for the Science Fair and had her maids prepare some drinks and snacks.

While she didn't show it, Sona was actually quite excited working with Kyuren. He had proven himself more than capable in keeping up with her and could not wait in discussing their ideas.

She had decided that the living room was the appropriate place for the meet and had it prepared accordingly by the maids with the Sitri heiress pitching in.

Taking a step back, she surveyed the layout of the spacious living room and nodded to herself. This had to be presentable because she was having a guest over.

' _I think that does it. Now, I just have to wait for Kyuren to arrive.'_ She said to herself and went on to sit on the couch and review her project idea for some last minute improvements.

Some time later, after finishing up the finer details of her proposal, one maid came in. "Excuse me, Sona-sama. But your guest has arrived."

Sona nodded. "Thank you. Please, show him in."

"At once." The maid bowed and went on her way to welcome her lady's guest.

Sighing, Sona stood up and dusted herself clothes off and waited for him to come in and she didn't have to wait long.

The maid came back and bowed at her. "Your guest has arrived, Sona-sama." She stepped aside to reveal a smirking Kyuren lazily walking about.

"I must admit, Ms. Shitori. This is one beautiful home." He commented. "I believe I'm almost jealous."

Beside herself, Sona couldn't help the miniscule smile coming along before straightening up. "I'm glad you approve. Please, bring the refreshments." She requested and some maids nodded before disappearing.

Kyuren tilted his head slightly before coming towards Sona. "Thank you for agreeing to meet at your home. My hotel suite may not be the most ideal place for our project."

The Sitri heiress nodded. "No thanks needed. This was just the most convenient place I could suggest. We don't have a lot of options."

"Yes." The raven haired boy agreed. "But shall we get down to business? I'd like to hear what you want to do." He motioned to the couches where a tablet lay on the table.

"Lets." She motioned for Kyuren to follow her to the couches and sit on them as the snacks and refreshments were served. They both thanked the maids who smiled before going about their other tasks.

Sona cleared her throat as she handed Kyuren the tablet. "Here's my ideas for our project." The raven haired boy took the tablet and began to scan it and began to discuss about her idea.

What she proposed new type of prosthetics that connected directly to a person's nerves, making for almost fluid movement.

Though that technology has already been developed, what Sona was proposing opened up the possibility of replacing limbs entirely. It could help a lot of disabled people, there was no denying that.

And don't even get Kyuren started at what could this mean to the medical and scientific community as a whole.

Kyuren couldn't help but smirk, Sona was a genius. There was no denying that.

"I have to say, this is very impressive." The raven haired boy smiled at his partner. "I'm really lucky I had you as a partner." He said, handing her the tablet but he didn't notice the blush coloring Sona's cheeks.

The Sitri heiress fought to die her blush down but it was proving difficult as she took back the tablet. Why was she reacting like this over a simple compliment?

Composing herself, Sona gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, but I believe it's time for you to tell me your idea." And she expected to be blown away.

She would not be disappointed.

Upon hearing that it was his time to shine, Kyuren didn't hold back the smirk as he stood up and walked towards Sona's TV and plugging in a flash drive before turning it on.

While curious at what her partner was up to, Sona remained silent and merely watched as the TV came on but it looked different. "What's happening?" She asked.

"Nothing much." Kyuren shrugged. "The files are just being compiled; it should be just a second. Besides, I had to decrypt it for a while." He was fiddling with his phone to get things started as he was connected to the TV through that USB.

That revelation caught Sona off guard. Why would he decrypt a file? It must've been important if he had to do that.

"What do you mean by that?" Sona stood up and eyed Kyuren. "What are you planning?"

Kyuren didn't answer as the schematics were now ready to be revealed. "Let me show you." He said with a smirk and with a press to his phone, the schematics were revealed.

Once it was shown, Sona eyes widened as a look of pure shock adorned her face. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, this...this was...amazing.

Seeing the awed look on her face, the raven haired boy couldn't help but feel smug about himself and thought that Sona was cute when she was like that.

"K-Kyuren...is this...this is the..." She struggled with her words, looking at her partner in disbelief.

"If you're saying that this is the Iron Man armor, then yes. Yes, it is." He laughed lightly as he too looked over his masterpiece.

Finally overcoming her shock, Sona merely stared at the rotating presentation of the supposedly fictional advanced suit of armor. It was incredible, today's technology couldn't even come close to it, yet here it is. Right in front of her.

Designed by the young man beside her. "H-How..?"

Kyuren chuckled. "Let's just say I'm a big Marvel's fan." He turned to Sona with a smirk. "So, what do you think?"

It took the Sitri heiress a few second, but she gazed at Kyuren with a smirk of her own. "If we pull this off...I may consider giving you a kiss."

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Bet you didn't see that one coming, did ya'?! Yeah, that's right. Kyuren's weapon is not going to be some lousy Sacred Gear or anything like that. No, it's going to be the one and only Iron Man Armor!**_

 _ **Also, I changed my mind about Asia living. She dies.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD_**

 ** _Chapter XII –_** ** _Let Us Begin_**

The next day, Sona and Tsubaki just finished their first class and were now walking back to the Student Council room to check up on things.

"I assume that your talk with Kyuren-san went well, Sona-sama?" Tsubaki asked to her king.

Sona nodded with an almost unnoticeable smile. "Yes, but we unanimously agreed that it be kept a secret until the Science Fair." It just wouldn't do. The Iron Man armor they would build would no doubt attract unwanted attention.

Of course it was better to keep it under wraps until it was ready.

She still couldn't believe that Kyuren had managed to design just that. The Sitri heiress looked over the design with a very critical eye and couldn't see any problems with it.

It was just so well designed; Kyuren was probably working on this for years and perfected his design over that time.

Tsubaki nodded. She held no illusion in this; if Kyuren and Sona were on the same team, then they had already won. This was just a battle for second place.

On another note, Tsubaki had also noticed that Sona had begun to look forward the time Kyuren was coming to the Council room for their chess game and to have a little chat.

It didn't take a genius to realize that Sona was slowly becoming attracted to the raven haired teen, and Tsubaki wondered that it was the same for him.

Though he had his own fair share of faults, the raven haired teen was a good match for Tsubaki's king. Only time will tell, but for now, she would keep quiet about this.

"I have heard that Saji has asked Ruruka and Momo to have a talk with him. Do you think he finally realized it?" Sona asked. She had known that Saji was smitten with her, but he wasn't exactly her type.

He was a nice boy and Sona cared about him, but only as far as siblings go. And there was Momo and Ruruka, the Sitri heiress knew they both harbored romantic feelings towards Saji.

She didn't want to break the girls' heart so Sona had been hoping that her pawn would notice their feelings for him. And now, it might just happen.

Tsubaki nodded, having also got wind of it. "Yes, I have. No matter how it turns out, at least they'd get closure, don't you think?"

Sona hummed in the affirmative. Like Rias, she viewed her peerage like a second family though she was much stricter compared to her friend. It wouldn't do that some of her pieces had conflicting feelings. She wanted them to be comfortable and performed at their very best.

If things went well, then Saji might just give up on getting her to fall for him and focus on the two girls that had genuine feelings for him. It wasn't necessarily illegal to have multiple significant others in Devil Society...or in any of the Three Factions except for the Angels' side.

A devil could have as many spouses as he or she so desired, and as much Sona wanted to wring her neck for this, that Issei could become a Harem King if he so wished for it. That is, if he can find women that are actually willing to.

Don't get her wrong, Issei is a nice boy and all, but he's just so fixated on breasts that it wasn't even funny. What Rias saw in him, Sona didn't really want to know.

Soon, they came upon the Council room and entered. Only a few were there since the others were still in class. After greeting those inside, Sona and Tsubaki began their going over the usual things for the day.

* * *

Kyuren was sitting in the library, trying to finish up on his assignment for today. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, after all, if he could design the Iron Man Armor, he could absolutely do this.

Except for a few setbacks, things were going exactly to plan for Kyuren. He was happy that Sona had agreed on his Armor project and had been making calls for the equipment to be brought in and the materials to be delivered.

He had designed this months ago, before he was transferred to Japan, so the raven haired boy had already made the necessary arrangements. He just had made the call last night and his equipment and materials would be delivered in one day, guaranteed.

Of course, it wouldn't be fair for Sona if they just did his own project. Kyuren would admit that the supposedly fictional armor was for his own benefit so he could hide his superhuman powers. But Sona also deserved to have her idea come to fruition.

While both of their projects would revolutionize the scientific world as a whole, Kyuren felt that Sona's work deserved to be constructed just as much as his did.

There were a lot of people who had missing or amputated limbs. Her level of prosthetics could help them live normal lives; not just humans, but maybe other beings as well.

Maybe he could talk to her about it, convince her that her idea was worth it and would be happy to help her with it. It was the least Kyuren could do as a way to say thank you.

But still there were a lot of things to consider and Kyuren was welcome to any more ideas Ms. Sitri might have. After all, this was their project.

"And that should do it." Kyuren sighed as he leaned back on the chair, stretching his body for the kinks. After feeling a few satisfying pops, the raven haired boy placed his assignments in his bag and decided to lounge around the library for a little while longer.

Besides, free wifi.

"Yo, Kyuren." A familiar voiced called out to him and he found that it was Saji coming his way.

"Oi, Saji. What brings you here?" Kyuren asked, pocketing his phone. Well, it's not exactly strange to find him here, he is a student after all. But considering the other circumstances...

Saji looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. "Erm...you're not going to like this, but Sona-sama requested you at the ORC after class hours." He was right when he saw the raven haired teen furrowed his brow.

The raven haired teen scowled. "Why?" It wasn't a question. Kyuren didn't like where this was going.

"They're going to talk about what happened at that abandoned church and..." Saji hesitated for a moment as he shuffled nervously. He really didn't know how to break it to the guy without irritating him more.

Kyuren grew impatient after a few seconds. "About what, Saji?"

"Whether or not you were involved."

At that, Kyuren couldn't help but feel a tad bit angry. Did he or did he not declared that he was a neutral party? What in the hell made them think he was somehow involved in that botched church thing?!

It wasn't his damn fault that Raynare planned better!

"You're telling me that Gremory thinks I helped Raynare and her group?" The raven haired teen said with a noticeable edge in his voice.

"Not exactly, but I think you know who does." Saji didn't need to elaborate his words further because Kyuren knew who was stupid enough to do just that.

"Hyoudou." Kyuren grumbled in irritation as he pinched the bride of his nose. Of course it was him, who else could it be? _'That idiot is really starting to get on my nerves.'_

Wiping his face, Kyuren gave out a calming breath. "All right, fine. I'll go. Thanks for telling me."

Saji just smiled and shrugged. "Eh, no problem. Besides, I want to talk to you about something." He hoped Kyuren could help him with this. It was now or never and he needed some last minute pep talks.

Kyuren welcomed the change of subject and smirked, already knowing what the blonde had in mind. "Let me guess, you finally asked them?" At Saji's nod, the raven haired teen smirked. "Then take a seat, there's not a lot of people in here anyway."

It was true, there were not a lot of students present at this time so the two of them could talk freely.

"So..." Kyuren began as Saji sat down on the chair. "You're finally facing it instead of stalling it. About damn time. How are you going to do this?"

"I don't know, man. I mean, you're right, I gotta talk to them, but I don't know what I'm going to say. I never had two girls after me." Saji shrugged.

The raven haired teen nodded. "I've got nothing more to tell you about this. Just keep your cool and let them know." Kyuren shrugged, he himself a little unsure of the outcome. "Maybe they'll understand and back off or you give them a chance."

"Aw, man. This high school drama shit sucks." Saji groaned. This was just too damn complicated! He didn't sign up for this!

The raven haired teen gave an amused chuckle. "Yeah, your problem, not mine." He smirked when Saji gave him a dirty look. "Besides, any guy would kill to be in your position. You got two girls gunning for you, who wouldn't want that."

"What about you?" Saji nodded to him. "You've been getting friendly with the Kendo club, there must be someone there's been eyeing you up. Hell, you're even more popular with the ladies than Kiba!" He exclaimed.

The librarian snapped her eyes at the two teens. "No shouting in the library!" She snapped and the two winced lightly, muttering an apology.

"Yeah, well. I'm not looking for a relationship just yet." Kyuren shrugged. "And don't drag me into this, this is your love life we're talking about. Not my lack of it...matter of fact, why am I even doing this? I'm not a damn therapist."

Saji laughed. "Yeah, but you're the best I got."

After a few minutes of talking, Kyuren looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for his own class. "I got to run, Saji. Best of luck to you."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks again." With that, the raven haired teen took his leave. "Well...time to meet up with Momo and Ruruka." He said to himself and left the library and made his way to the Student Council room. That's where he was going to meet up with the two girls.

He was lucky that Sona and most of their group had classes at this time and that Momo and Ruruka currently had free time on their hands. So, it was now or never. Saji won't get another chance like this any time soon.

It won't be easy, that was for sure...and a bit awkward. Those two were among his closest friends for crying out loud!

Saji still had feelings for Sona, but after finding out the truth, he had been spending a little more time with the two girls from time to time, looking for the signs.

Now that Saji knew what he was looking for, he could see the way those two looked at him. It was true, they like him. It was a shock at first, but as time went on, he was starting to think that maybe he should give them a chance.

Besides, what chance did he have with Sona anyway? She's been hanging out with Kyuren more lately and now, they were partners in the Science Fair. If they didn't hook up in the next few months, then Saji will eat his damn shoe.

It wasn't their fault, though. Looking at it in Sona's perspective, Kyuren was far more appealing than Saji ever could be. And as much as it pained him to admit it, the raven haired teen had a better shot at Sona.

That made Saji a little bit sour towards Kyuren, but he did say that he wasn't interested in Sona that way - at least not yet - and gave the blonde a chance to win her over.

And that made him all right in Saji's book. Kyuren was definitely a friend in his eyes.

Still though, what he truly wanted was for Sona to be happy, as is his duty as her servant and as her friend. If he wasn't suppose to be by her side, then so be it.

It hurts to think about it, but Saji had to accept that maybe him and Sona were meant to just stay as friends. _'Being friend zoned is a bitch.'_

But he could think about that later, for now...Saji had to go the Council room. Picking up the pace, he walked towards his destination.

* * *

Well, here it is. Saji could hear two voices coming from the room and steeled himself. This was it, it was time to find out what those two really felt about him. No pussying out now.

"All right, Saji boy." The blonde muttered, trying to hype himself up. "You can do this. You're no chicken, you're a man. And men don't pussy out like bitches."

After a few more seconds of calming his nerves, Saji finally decided to go in and get this over with.

He opened the door and stepped in, and saw the two girls that got him so confused over the past week there lounging about. "Hey, Ruruka-chan, Momo-chan." Saji greeted with a smile at the two.

The two girls both smiled. "Hi, Saji-kun." They both greeted back.

Ruruka and Momo were curious on why did Saji wanted to talk to them all of the sudden. Could it be that he found out about them? Did he found out that the both of them had a huge crush on him?

If so, Ruruka and Momo were extremely nervous. Would the guy they liked say that he didn't like them that way? Would he reject their feelings for him? It was a high possibility since he had his own feelings with Sona.

It pained them to see Saji looking at their king that way and not be able to tell their own feelings for him.

The two had been rivals and were competing on who should have Saji's love as her own, but after a brief talk with Sona and Tsubaki, they found out that it was all right that they shared him.

Needless to say, they blushed up a storm at the insinuation of it. But after long hours of talking, the two had come to an agreement. If he couldn't choose between the two, they could always share him.

That is, if he was willing to give them a chance.

The three sat in silence, unwilling to be the first to take that step. Saji was looking anywhere except for Momo and Ruruka, nervousness creeping up his spine.

 _'This went so much better in my head.'_ He thought to himself.

Deciding to take the initiative and lift the uncomfortable silence, Momo cleared her throat and looked at her crush. "You said you wanted to talk to us, Gen-chan?"

Saji hesitated for a moment then slowly nodded his head. "Y-Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his throat getting a bit dry. "Do you two...like me..?" Well, no chance of taking it back now.

At this, the two stiffened and looked away from him. So, he finally realized it. They should be jumping in joy, but that was not the case.

Shyly, Ruruka and Momo nodded. "H-Hai, Saji. We do." Momo motioned to herself and Ruruka and everything went tense from there.

It was just like Kyuren said, they did like him...maybe even more than that from their reaction. But now, how was he going to do this?

True, Sona was important to him, but it was getting obvious to him that the gap between them was just too great and he didn't even know what she felt towards him in that regard.

Now, his two of his closest friends had admitted to him that they did like him. What're the odds of that happening?

"Um...wow...I don't know what to say." He said truthfully. The cat was out of the bag, now what was Saji going to do?

Several minutes passed of talking to each other and eventually the awkwardness of it began to disappear as they became more comfortable.

That is, until he asked about having two girlfriends if they ever got together. Well, let's just say he got a nosebleed when Momo said he can since they were devils, not humans.

It was slow going and Saji felt more comfortable with the two girls that with Sona. Sure, he still had feelings for her, but it was not as prevalent as it is now. _'Maybe I should give this a shot.'_

"Hey, I don't know where this is gonna lead but...maybe we she give this a shot?"

His question got an immediate smile from the two girls. "Yes!" They exclaimed in joy, ecstatic that finally they had a chance with Saji.

Saji couldn't help but smile, perhaps this was better. And he had two girls! That was a fucking win any day of the damn week!

But he couldn't take the credit here, his thanks goes out to Kyuren. _'Kyuren, you're all right.'_ This wouldn't have happened if he didn't tell the blonde. And that was something Saji will have to thank him for when he got the chance.

* * *

"Kyuren, I'm sorry for calling you here after hours." Sona apologized, looking at her partner standing before her and her peerage.

She had been contacted by Rias to for a meeting about what was going to happen. But when she found out that Issei blamed Kyuren for the nun's unfortunate death, it agitated the Sitri heiress.

Sona knew that the raven haired teen would not help the fallen angels, he had specifically told them that he wanted no part in their affairs and kept to himself when it came to this kind of business.

A sentiment that she and Rias agreed with since that's the way it should be.

But then, Issei had to open his big mouth and blame Kyuren for his own failure of rescuing Asia Argento. Saying that he tipped off the Fallen Angels. The Sitri heiress just knew he wasn't going to like that.

Giving a shrug, Kyuren just looked at her with placid eyes. "It's of no consequence. Let's just get this over with."

Nodding, Sona made a teleportation circle to the ORC and her group including Kyuren stepped in before disappearing.

The next thing Kyuren knew was that he was in the Occult Research Club and sighed to himself. He could see all the members of Rias' peerage present and the red head herself sitting by the couch.

Rias smiled in greeting but before she could utter a single word, her only pawn took the liberty to. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Issei roared in rage, stomping his way towards Kyuren until he was held back by Akeno and Kiba. "It's your damn fault Asia died! You ratted us out, didn't you?! You ruthless heartless bastard! Fucking scum! You're no better than fucking trash, you goddamn bitch!" He raged on before the Gremory heiress had enough of his tirade.

"Issei, that's enough!" She snapped, glaring at her pawn. While she did care for him, his was no way to treat guests. Especially if one of them had the strength to rival a god.

Issei stared at his king in outrage. "Why are you defending him, Rias?! He's the one who let Asia die!"

Sona finally had enough of this idiot's incessant and blatant disrespect. "HYOUDOU, YOU WILL SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" She shouted in such a way that Rias and her peerage recoiled slightly. Even Rias hadn't seen this reaction from the usually calm and collected Sona very often. "I will not sit idly by and let you disrespect me, my peerage, and a guest. Do you understand me, Issei Hyoudou?!"

Sona looked like she was going to continue until he felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw that it was Kyuren's hand and when she looked at his face, she could see that he was displeased.

Understanding that he wanted to handle this himself, she gave a single nod and took a step back as he turned his attention to Issei.

Never mind that this idiot had shouted at him, never mind that this worthless pile of dritt called him those names, but the one thing Kyuren will not tolerate was this fool blaming him for his own failures.

"Do you understand what you're saying? Are you blaming me for that girl's death?" Kyuren asked in a neutral voice that sent chills down Issei's spine but he won't shirk away.

"Why else would that bitch, Raynare, found out about us trying to rescue Asia?" Issei growled, not backing down. "You cold heartless son of a bitch! Do you even feel anything about a person dying?!"

As this was going on, the others couldn't help but feel worry creep up their spine. They saw what he did to Issei's gear, saw how he shrugged off a rook's attacks, and completely outmatched five devils in terms of strength.

Kiba and Akeno were still holding back their peerage mate, hoping that he could just shut up and not make things worse.

All of them looked on holding their breaths at what Kyuren might do. He is easily the most powerful individual here and it would be nothing short of a miracle if they managed to stop him.

Sona was looking worriedly at Kyuren. She knew he would be upset and all, but after what this perverted moron had spewed out, she was sure that he was furious.

A part of her wanted to approach him but she stayed her ground. This wasn't her fight to finish, but of Kyuren did something unsavory, then they will have no choice than to restrain him.

She hoped to the Maous it wouldn't come to that. Fortunately for them, Kyuren had a long fuse for his temper.

After a few seconds, the raven haired teen leered at Issei. "Believe what you want to believe, Hyoudou, but I'll tell you this. I did not rat your rescue attempt to anyone. Raynare was just smart enough to alter her plans in her favor. You, on the other hand, failed because of your own incompetence." He got close to Issei face and glared him. "She's dead because of you."

Well, at least that didn't blew up in their faces. But Issei was just seething in anger but he couldn't find a proper response.

Seeing that he had made his point clear, Kyuren withdrew and took a few steps back. Once he was by Sona's side again, he turned to Rias. "Now, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

Rias shook her head and the raven haired teen nodded. "Then I'll take my leave." With that, he turned around to the door as Kiba and Akeno let go of Issei.

When the door closed, Sona, Rias, and pretty much everyone except for Issei released a sigh of relief.

 ** _*SUNDAY*_**

It has been five days since his visit to the ORC and Kyuren could honestly say that a lot of things happened since then.

For one thing, him and Issei were clearly at odds with one another. The boy was too idealistic in his views which is fine, but he shouldn't flaunt it around so much...and control his emotions more. Things to add to the list on why Issei was a waste.

It gets annoying real fast.

He even had the audacity to blame Kyuren of all people because of his own incompetence. Now that was just rude and insulting.

Rias had tried to apologize for her own pawn but Kyuren wouldn't have it. Unless that moron came himself to apologize, he would not accept any of it.

The red head means well, but she needs to whip that boy into shape, not pamper him.

Kyuren can understand where Issei was coming from. But he shouldn't preach it. You cannot save everyone and people will die no matter what you do. It's just the way things are, there was no changing that.

On another note, there is some good news. Saji had told him that he was giving Momo and Ruruka a chance at a relationship. Naturally, Kyuren congratulated him but asked if he meant both or one of them.

When Saji said both, it wasn't a simple thing to accept. But Kyuren reminded himself that this was devil business, not human. After all, he didn't even know what customs they had there.

Probably a topic for a conversation in the future.

And it wasn't long before Sona's entire peerage had found out about it and they all muttered finally. Kyuren had laughed when Saji was told that they had always known Momo and Ruruka had their eyes set on him, including Sona.

Moving on, the materials and equipment had finally arrived on Wednesday. While Sona was at school, she had given Kyuren permission to set everything up with the help of her servants.

Needless to say, they work fast. Even by his should've been weeks of work were done in only three to four days. Not that he was complaining.

And now, here they were. Sona and Kyuren were standing in their work station which was Sona's vast basement. Ready to commence their project.

"So, what do you think of the equipment I got us?" He asked looking at Sona who had Pip lying on her head. He had brought his kitten over since he didn't know what time he would be back and she had taken a liking to Sona.

The Sitri heiress said nothing and let her eyes wander around. All of the equipment she could see were all state-of-the-art technology. Scanners, 3D holographic projectors, an assembly unit, and much more.

Seeing her speechless state, Kyuren chuckled. "It's all right, take your time. I'm sure you want to look at it more.".

Hearing this, Sona gave Kyuren a mock glare and he held his hands up in a surrendering manner. "You're so full of yourself." She sighed with a shake of her head.

"Only when I want to be." Kyuren responded with a smirk before moving to the consoles. "Shall we get started, Ms. Shitori?"

"Let's." She gave a curt nod before taking Pip from her head and carrying the kitten in her arms. She smiled lightly when the little hairless cat sneezed in a cute way before coming beside her partner.

"She's taken a liking to you." He said and Sona looked at him smiling at her. She said nothing but placed the kitten on the table and Pip laid down with a yawn.

"She likes to sleep, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Sona watched him booting up the systems and once it was done, he took a step back and snapped his fingers. "Wake up and let there be life." And just like that, the whole room lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Okay." Kyuren rubbed his hands together, eager to get started. "Bring up Project Shell Head and put it on projection." He commanded as he set Pip on his shoulders as he and the Sitri heiress walked to the center of the basement and waited for the hologram to appear.

The hologram came to life and there stood a 3D rotating image of the fabled Iron Man Armor. **_(Think Mk. 7.)_** It still amazed Sona that they were actually doing this. A suit of armor that was supposed to be fictional - at least for a few more decades - is now within their grasp.

So many have tried to achieve a power armor, but the closest anyone has ever gotten was the United States but even then, it wasn't complete and suffered numerous and expensive setbacks.

It's almost funny to think that two high school students were closer to recreating the Iron Man suit than one of the most highly advanced countries in the world.

Sona had to restrain the smirk coming to her lips at the thought.

"So, do you have any ideas to add, Ms. Shitori? This is our work after all." The raven haired teen piped up.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. This is new grounds for me." She shrugged. Sona really didn't know what to add to this seeing as this was a totally new thing for her.

Kyuren nodded. "Well, I'm sure you'll think of something." He gave her a smile before turning back to the hologram. "All right, let's get started."

"Right."

 ** _OMAKE:_**

"Kyuren, are you sure this is safe?" Sona asked worriedly, watching him tinker with the flight stabilizer on the table...with the power on.

"Yes, this is totally safe." He reassured. "I just need to calibrate the capacitors and sensors, and and make sure the circuits are all good. There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

Just as he said that, Kyuren accidentally clipped a sensor that activated the repulser and they both heard a hum coming from it before a beam blasted a hole into the wall with a loud boom.

Sona stared at the ruined wall in shock before turning to glare at Kyuren only to find that he was gone! She turned and saw the door closing before she bolted out of her chair and ran after her partner.

"KYUREEEEN!"

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Here you go, another chapter. Sorry for the mediocre quality, but I needed to get this out of the way in preparation for the next story arc, the Phoenix Arc._**

 ** _And to those that flame this story, just keep talking. I won't stop. Even the best stories in FanFicion get flames. Just trust me with this, I know what I'm doing._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD_**

 ** _Chapter XIII – Making History Part 1_**

They say that everything is possible, there was no such thing as impossible. Well, that was relatively true considering all the things one must do to make the impossible possible.

Imagination is what fuels progress. When man had imagined something from before, it was immediately considered a myth. Jump forward to a few hundreds or even thousands of years, then that simple imagination becomes a reality.

After all, early man thought that the Earth was flat. It took them a very long time to finally get that right. Man thought that it was impossible to fly. That is, until he managed to do it.

There were a lot of things humans had thought were impossible only to be proven that they were possible.

But there's one thing that shouldn't even be possible, right? Fictions, legends, all of that stuff was just rubbish...or at least, it was until the truth was revealed.

Oh yes, those little legends and myths you were told stories about and in those old books. They were real.

But that's not the point here. The point was, if given enough time and the right circumstances, even the most ridiculous of claims can become reality.

And right now, two individuals were about to make something that started out as fiction...into reality. And if and when they succeed...

They will write history.

Kyuren leaned back on his chair with a sigh after shoving his soldering machine in its proper place. He had been constructing the thruster boots needed for the flight capabilities of the suit.

He was wearing a simple grey shirt and some jogging pants.

At this time, he had completed the inner wirings and circuitry that had taken him a little over five days to accomplish, seven days in total when combined with the boot fabrication that took two more additional days. It took a lot of concentration and steady hands, but he managed to do it.

Fortunately, everything seems to have quieted down in the Academy so he and Sona could focus on their project without any further distractions hopefully.

Smiling to himself, the raven haired teen activated the boots and they opened up just as he wanted them to. He did it again for a few more times, his eyes watching for anything that could cause any mishaps.

Fortunately, nothing seems to be out of order and gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done. These boots were ready for some testing and further calibrations before he could start on the gauntlets.

 _'Wonder how Sona's doing?'_ He asked himself before taking a look at his partner over the hologram projectors and consoles. She was working furiously to integrate her new idea into their project.

Doing simulations on how to interface a person's nervous system into the suit.

She was wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts. Besides, what good would it do when her school uniform exposed her thighs. It leaves none to the imagination.

It was just like her own proposal, actually. She gained the idea that if they could interface the armor to the wielder's nervous system, then theoretically the systems could react faster than with simple voice commands.

Kyuren liked the idea, it saves them the work of having to code an assistance program or an AI for just that purpose. He could also see that it was a modified version of her own idea with the prosthetics, but on a grander scale.

He immediately agreed on it and asked Sona what she would need. The Sitri heiress just told him that she would handle it, and that he focused on the hardware while she on the software.

She was surprisingly talented at computers. When Kyuren asked, she said that it was just something she picked up on while her stay in the human world.

But that was days ago and she was burying herself in this. Kyuren could already notice the small bags under her eyes and the exhausted and frustrated look she had.

While he knew that it was important to her because this was her contribution to their project, Sona needed some down time. She had to take a break or she'll burn herself out and that was something they couldn't afford to happen.

Not at this juncture.

Deciding that they needed to take a rest, Kyuren deactivated the boots and stood up from his chair with a stretch to his body. Sitting on a chair for long ass hours really stiffens up the bones.

 **POP! POP! POP! CRACK!**

"Ah, det er stedet." **_("Ah, that's the spot.")_** He groaned in satisfaction, feeling the blood flowing again. After a few more stretches, he walked to the coffee maker and made himself two mugs of steaming hot coffee.

He walked towards where his partner was working and could see that she didn't even notice him. _'Looks like she's really determined.'_ Kyuren chuckled to himself.

Looking over, the raven haired teen saw that Pip was napping on Sona's lap and couldn't help but smile at how cute it was.

"Sona." He called out, nudging her shoulder. Feeling something nudging her gently, Sona turned her head and saw Kyuren holding out a mug of coffee. "Here, you might want this."

"Thank you." She smiled and took the mug and took a decent sip. Sona felt a little bit of energy coming back to her when the hot liquid traveled down her throat and sighed in satisfaction.

That was just what she needed.

Smiling, Kyuren leaned over the table and looked at Sona's progress. "So, what's the news?" He asked.

Sighing, Sona readjusted her glasses and set down the mug. "I've been trying to find a way to fully connect the nervous system to the suit, but it's tricky." She began to type again, this time a little calmer as her right hand was scratching Pip's head, making her purr in her sleep.

Kyuren smiled but paid attention to what his partner was saying. "How tricky are we talking about?"

"Very. This has never been done before, Kyuren." Sona admitted with a huff. "But I have something to work with." She opened a folder and the raven haired teen was surprised to see the US Department of Defense seal on it. "I based my prosthetics on the American's jet fighter neural systems program so I have something to work with. But I'm having difficulty with it."

The raven haired teen looked at the files before turning to Sona. "Ms. Shitori, that's highly classified information you got there. How'd you get it?"

In response to this, Sona looked at him with a deadpanned expression that clearly stated, 'Really? Do you really need to ask that?'

He promptly held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Forget I asked that." Kyuren chuckled before he noticed that she was rubbing her temples and frowned slightly. "Are you all right?"

Despite herself, Sona managed a shaky nod. "Yeah, just a little tired, but I have to finish this first." She was about to return to her work when Kyuren stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

She stiffened at the contact. "Perhaps you should get a few hours of sleep first. You look exhausted."

Gently, the Sitri heiress shrugged his hand away and looked at him. "I appreciate the gesture, Kyuren, but I really need to finish this. It's my contribution to our project."

Well, she had a point there. This was her idea being combined with his own and when she succeeded, it would be a monumental success. This was her contribution to the team. But she looked like she hasn't sleep for some number of days.

"Be that as it may, you need some rest. We still have time, it's only been...what seven days." He reasoned.

Sona was about to protest until she yawned. She'll admit, she was tired. Devil or not, it was still draining to work for seven days with little rest.

Finally conceding to reason, the Sitri heiress nodded her head and Kyuren gave a smirk. "All right, but wake me up in a couple of hours." She said as she picked up a sleeping Pip and stood up before making her way to the sofa.

"How are things on your side?" She asked.

Kyuren smiled. "Why don't you see for yourself." He then lead the Sitri heiress over to his work station to show her the thruster boots he had constructed.

Sona had to admit, she was impressed. It was still a prototype, and she wondered that if it could function perfectly or not.

Noticing her unspoken question, Kyuren activated the boots and they hummed to life. Opening up like a flower as to accommodate a wearer then closing and locking itself into place.

Needless to say, his partner was more than satisfied with the results.

"Impressive." She said, staring at the boots. This was a new level of engineering.

"Thank you. If you want, I can fire up the thrusters for you." He raised a brow towards his partner and despite being exhausted, Sona managed to give him a halfhearted glare.

"I won't have you destroying my basement, Avynzen." She reprimanded before turning around and walking towards the sofa for a few hours of shut eye. "Remember, Kyuren. Wake me in a couple of hours."

Kyuren nodded. "Yeah, sure. But I think I'll take a crack at your neural interface. See if I can figure something out."

Sona thought about it for a moment before nodding. She wasn't shy about asking for help in this. They were a team after all. Perhaps he can figure something out. "All right, good luck." She yawned before lying down on the couch with Pip on her stomach, asleep.

"Sure." The raven haired teen whispered before going over to the consoles to get a closer look at Sona's work and maybe continue it while she rests.

Sitting on the chair, he cracked his fingers and began typing. "Let's see here..." He mumbled, going over what his partner had accomplished so far and try to work on that.

While he was trying to find a way to interface the suit's system to a person's brain, Sona slightly opened one eye and looked at Kyuren.

She watched him work and couldn't help the small smile coming along. The first time they met, he didn't exactly give her a very good impression of himself. Though that was eventually rectified.

In the weeks they had known each other, Sona had begun to feel comfortable with him. She didn't know why, but she did. Perhaps it was the familiarity between them.

Sona won't admit it out loud, but she was growing fond of the raven haired teen. He was more than a match for her in intelligence, and was quite nice to talk to.

And when they started this project, it just went further than that. Kyuren wasn't like some men out there that are sexist, thinking that women should be nothing more than housewives. The same could be said for most devils in that regard.

But he saw her as an equal and asked for her own thoughts and ideas. It was greatly appreciated by her to be able to contribute.

She didn't know what to feel about him, but a part of her wants to know him better. These past seven days, they had talked, yes, but only about the project.

The two of them hadn't taken the time to get to know each other more, and Sona wanted to know more about him. Not only because of the mystery of hiis overwhelming strength and power, but who is he exactly.

She wanted to know more about Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen.

Sona stopped her musing and once again looked at Kyuren who was running simulations. He had a contemplative look on as he analyzed his inputs before making some adjustments.

 _'Perhaps I could take the time to get to know him better.'_ She yawned tiredly. _'After all, it's what friends do.'_ And that was when she fell asleep.

* * *

The Sitri heiress felt something slightly rough, wet and warm brushing on her cheeks. It wasn't necessarily annoying, but it was enough to roust her from her sleep.

Slowly opening her eyes, blinking a couple of times to get the focus back, she saw that Pip was up in her face, licking her.

Giving out a sigh, Sona lifted her hand and scratched the kittens head. The Sitri heiress smiled when Pip purred and nuzzled into her touch.

Though it was a short time, she had grown fond of the Sphinx kitten. Even though Pip had a mean streak to her as evident when she scratched Issei almost to death. Looking back, it was pretty funny.

Deciding that it was time to wake up, Sona sat up on the sofa and yawned. That sleep did wonders for her, she felt reenergized.

After stretching her joints, she was about to stand when she noticed that there was a serving tray with a note on the lid. Curious, she reached over and took the note and read it.

'Didn't want to wake you. Enjoy your meal.' The note said before Sona lifted the lid and saw that it was her dinner. Sona briefly wondered who could've left the note here, until she figured it out.

 _'_ _Kyuren. He must've set it here while I was sleeping.'_ Well, it was the only explanation since they were the only two here. The servants probably brought it down while he was working on…

"What time is it?" She asked herself, looking at the wall clock. She was surprised when it was already nine in the evening. _'I slept for five hours? I must've really tired myself out.'_ Sona said to herself before her thoughts returned to her partner.

Didn't she told him to wake her up in only a few hours? So why didn't he. She scowled a little and looked at where he was before her scowl was gone and her features softened.

There he was, his head down on the table with the screen still on and mug of coffee and an empty tray on either side. It looks like he fell asleep while he was trying to find a way for her idea to work.

Pip jumped off from the sofa and bounded over to her master and climbed on the table before lying beside Kyuren's head.

Going over there herself, Sona could hear his soft breath while her partner slept. She didn't really have the time to take a look at him more thoroughly, but she could honestly say that he was handsome.

Unknown to her, her hand was slowly reaching over to brush a stray lock of hair away from his face but just as it was going to touch him, Sona quickly pulled away her hand.

What just happened? Why did she try to touch him like that? These kinds of questions ran through her mind. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she could feel it pounding in her chest.

True, Kyuren was a decent guy, but the Sitri heiress couldn't possibly like him that way. It wasn't impossible per say, but it was just too soon to feel anything for him. They were just partners in this.

Shaking her head to banish those thoughts away, Sona reached out and shook her partner shoulder gently. "Kyuren…Kyuren, wake up."

He stirred a little. "Mmm, six more hours…" He groaned out before returning to his slumber.

Sona could've sworn that she heard Pip hissing in laughter and while it was cute to hear, she had this bum to wake up. "Kyuren, it's time to wake up. Come on." She said more forcefully, shaking him more roughly.

That seemed to do the trick as Kyuren slowly opened his eyes and stared at her with drooping eyes. "Oh, it's just you." He sighed out, making Sona raise a brow before settling it back.

Sluggishly, Kyuren sat up on his chair and massaged his neck. "What time is it?" He groaned.

"Nine in the evening." Sona tried to bury her feelings from before for later. This was not the best time to act on her emotions.

Kyuren nodded and twisted his neck to get the kinks out while Sona looked over what he has done over to the holograms.

"Well, you've made very significant progress, but we still have a long way before it's a full interface." It was true, while Kyuren did speed things up, it would still take time for it to happen. How much time required was the problem.

The raven haired teen just gave her a smirk as Pip sat on the table, staring at the two. "You'll figure it out. You've made it this far before I had a crack at it."

Despite herself, Sona blushed at his compliment and those lingering feelings began acting up again. Though she quickly stamped them out. _'I can't let these feelings get the better of me. This is just harmless infatuation, it will pass.'_

"Say, have you eaten yet?" Kyuren asked, turning around to see that she hadn't touched her food. "Well, that's not good. You should eat."

"I was. I was just checking up on you." After saying that, Sona immediately winced inwardly. "I mean, your progress." She added hastily.

Kyuren raised an eyebrow, but dropped it afterwards. Then the screens beeped, drawing their attention to it. Looking at it closely, Kyuren smiled when he found out what it was while Sona was curious.

"What is it?" She asked as Kyuren opened the mail.

"It's the core I had ordered for the suit's power source. It says here that it will be delivered by next week." Finally, they could start working on the reactor.

Sona nodded. All of their work would be for nothing if the suit wasn't powered up so this was good news indeed. And besides, she was curious at what this core is. "What kind of core is it? Is it harmful?" The last thing they needed was a health risk at this point.

Fortunately, her partner shook his head. "No, it's completely safe. I personally saw to it that it is."

Well, if he said it was safe then Sona will just have to trust him on that.

After a few minutes of going over of what they had already done, the two decided to call it a day...or night.

"I think's time for me to go home. Come along, Pip." He grabbed his precious kitten and placed her on top of his head before standing up and getting his jacket.

Sona bit her lower lip in hesitation. "...You know, I could arrange for a guest room for you. It is late out and the drive back will probably be an hour at best." She suggested.

She was just looking out for Kyuren as a friend, and as the Student Council president. Nothing more than that.

"Or you could just teleport me back to my suite." He gave his simple reply.

The Sitri heiress had to admit, she didn't thought of that. She could just easily teleport him there, that was the easiest and most convenient solution. And why did she feel...disappointed? "But what about your car?"

"Stays here until I come back here tomorrow. Classes are cancelled after all." Kyuren then stared at her with slightly squinted eyes. "Are you asking me to stay?"

Sona's eyes widened. "N-No!" She turned her head away from Kyuren's mismatched eyes. "I was just trying to be a generous host."

The raven haired boy stared at her for a few seconds more before sighing. "I appreciate the gesture, Ms. Shitori, but I wouldn't want to impose myself on your home."

"It wouldn't be." She shook her head. "I'm just suggesting that you could stay for the night if you want. Consider it as my thanks for helping with the neural interface." She nodded to the hologram rotating on the projectors.

"Meew." He heard Pip before she dropped down to his shoulder and jumped right onto Sona's lap and laid down.

Kyuren chuckled. "Looks like she wants to stay. She seems to like you." He motioned to his kitten, who was rubbing her head on Sona's stomach. "That or she just wants attention and pampering."

Sona let out a small smirk when she saw Pip seemingly glaring at her partner. That was funny and cute at the same time. "No, I think you have that covered. So, do you agree to stay for the night?"

After several seconds of thinking, Kyuren eventually nodded his head. "All right, fine. But I'm going to need some clothes. This one stinks...in fact, we both stink."

Despite taking slight offense to it, Sona sniffed at her own clothes before her nose scrunched up. He was right, they do stink.

"I'll have one of my servants fetch you some clothes." She said before they saved their work and shutting down the equipment for the day.

After eating her dinner and both of them taking showers - on separate stalls, mind you - they then headed off to bed, also in separate rooms

* * *

The next day, after doing their respective morning rituals and having breakfast, Kyuren and Sona were back at it down in their work station

Sona was continuing the progress she and Kyuren made with the neural interface as he was working on the next part of the suits, the gauntlets.

It was a good thing that classes were cancelled for today because of a board meeting with the school which required some teachers. So naturally, classes had to be cancelled this Wednesday.

And they could work at their own comfortable pace.

Kyuren was reviewing the schematics for the gauntlet and arm components on the holograms before moving on to fabricating it.

It should be easy enough for him. It was just like the thrusters after all.

Satisfied with the plans, the raven haired teen got to work in the fabrication.

The Sitri heiress was doing her own work as well with the neural connection. It was slow going at first, but she was confident that she could pull it off.

Simulations after simulations yielded results for her but there were still some obstacles before a working connection. It should be rectified shortly. Might take some time, but hopefully not much.

After a few hours of working, they decided to take a small break...or rather Kyuren did, he just dragged Sona along with him.

"You should relax more, Sona. You're at it with overworking again." He chuckled, sitting on the far side of the sofa with Sona on the other side and Pip playing with his hair.

"But this is no time for a break. I still have to analyze the results of my simulation and improve on that. And you still have to complete fabricating the arm components." She said with a sigh.

Kyuren chuckled. "We're only taking a short half hour break. It's not like we're abandoning this whole thing."

Sona huffed. "I know. It's just we could get more things done in that time."

"And we will. But it doesn't hurt to take a load off every once in a while." Kyuren then laid his head down on the head rest and closed his eyes.

The Sitri heiress was about to chastise him for sleeping, but held her tongue. They were on break after all, and it would just be rude to do it. With no other choice, she made herself comfortable.

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and couldn't help but wonder. Was this the time to have a personal conversation with him? She wondered just who he was, not for his power, not for his strength, but just him.

Well, she wasn't going to get a chance like this so why not.

But she hesitated before she could open utter a word. She was asking who he was on a personal level. Though she had tried before, but Sona never really got to it.

"Kyuren?" There was no going back now.

"Yeah?" He returned. Well, at least he was awake.

Sona bit her lower lip. "Can I ask you a question?"

Kyuren made a smirk. "You already did." He chuckled and opened his eyes and stared at her with slight mirth until Pip pulled on his hair. "Ah! Pip, stop that!"

He grabbed Pip from the top of his head and laid her down on the ground and she wandered off. "Hehe, sorry about that." He chuckled before turning to his partner with a smirk. "What kind of questions though?"

"Personal ones." Kyuren's smirk dropped a little when she said that. And it didn't go unnoticed. "I'm not asking about your strength and how you got it. I'm asking to know more about you on a personal level."

The raven haired teen said nothing but opting to look at her that made Sona a little uncomfortable and fidgeted in her seat.

 _'I knew this was a bad idea.'_ She scolded herself. He was probably thinking that she was just saying that so he could tell her the secrets to his power.

She was about to apologize and drop the issue before Kyuren cut her off. "Okay." His response surprised her a little. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, I trust you enough to reveal my plans for the armor." Kyuren motioned to hologram displaying a rotating image of the Iron Man suit. "What harm could telling you about me cause?"

Sona considered his words. No matter how you look at it, this was his masterpiece. Even though he told her that they were in this together, he did most of the work. He designed the armor from nothing.

It pained her to admit it, but she like she was just riding on his coat tails.

But he did trust her enough to let her join him. It was flattering that he wanted her to be apart of this; even more so when he said he wanted to include her own innovations.

After several seconds, Sona let out a little smile. "Then can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, let me see..." Kyuren rubbed his chin in thought. "I was born in Norway to my mother and father, Eldora and Bernard Avynzen. My uncle...well, adopted uncle is Whilhem Larsen." As he said their names, Kyuren had a happy smile on.

"What were they like?"

His smile got even wider. "My mother is a very beautiful woman. Even by her age now, she's still very beautiful. Calm collected, and kind. She does charity work from time to time."

Sona joined in his amusement with a silent smile.

"Now, my father...is in some way, the opposite of my mother. While he was also calm and collected and was very dignified, he's also very strict when it comes to certain things. He isn't as giving as my mother, but he still cares."

"Sounds like your parents are interesting people." The Sitri heiress said and Kyuren let out a small amused laugh. "What about your adopted uncle?"

"Ah...Uncle Willy." He sighed in good nature. "A whimsical bundle of joy, he is. You know, there were times when I thought he was..." Kyuren twirled his finger beside his head and made coocoo sounds.

That made Sona giggle. "Come now, your uncle can't be that bad."

"Oh, you'd reconsider if you met him." Kyuren shook his head. "Yeah, that's my family for you."

"What about others? Don't you have cousins, or grandparent?" Sona asked. There wasn't any reason why he didn't have any ore family out there.

Kyuren shrugged. "I have a cousin from my mother's sister, her name's Mara. She's outgoing and adventurous, and a bit of a klutz. I lost count how many times we got into trouble because of her schemes."

Yeah, those times when she had convinced him to steal and eat the whole chocolate cake for a party. Let's just say their mothers got a little mad and punished them for eating the whole damn cake...but he regrets nothing.

"As for grandparents..." Kyuren briefly lost his smirk. "I never met them, actually." He looked at Sona who had a curious look on her face. "My mother said that her parents died in an accident long before I was born. Father didn't really know his own parents. He was orphaned at a very young age from what he told me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sona said but Kyuren waved her off.

"No, don't worry about it." He smiled at his partner. "Sure, it would've been nice to have met them, but I can't really think about it now."

Sona nodded. "Your family seems to be an interesting bunch." She said with a smirk. What with everything that she has heard, they truly were a little dysfunctional in a good way. It must've been one fun home life.

The raven haired teen laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they are."

"How did your parent's first met?"

Kyuren shrugged. "I don't know much, but Uncle Whilhem told me that they met by chance. After my mother's parents died, she became the heiress to their fortune. And my father was this big investor."

Sona hummed. "Hm, the old princess meets prince kind of way."

At hearing this, Kyuren snorted in agreement. "You got that right. My father almost didn't want to come until Whilhem somehow convinced him to. Like I said, I don't know much. But the two of them bumped into each other, it took some time but they eventually fell in love. Several years later, I came along." Kyuren huffed. "I guess you could say opposites attract in this one."

Sona let out a small giggle. "Yes." She then looked at him. "What's life like in Norway? I never actually visited it since it was the territory of the Norse Gods." It was true, not many other supernatural are permitted to enter other religions' domains.

Kyuren shrugged. "Well, it gets rather chilly there from time to time. But the cold never really bothered me anyway." To prove his point, he tapped the skin of his forearm. "Tough skin and all."

They spent the next hour talking about things. Just getting to know each other in a friendly conversation. And in that time, Sona had learned a great deal about her partner and his life back in Norway.

When she asked about his escapades there, he chuckled nervously and said that it was a story for another time. The Sitri heiress raised a curious brow, but decided to postpone that question.

"Looks like you had a good life in Norway." She commented, seemingly unaware that they were considerably closer to each other.

Kyuren nodded. "Yes, but it's not all sunshine there." He sighed.

"How so?"

"Well..." The raven haired teen rubbed the back of his neck. "I have some...pretty big shoes to fill. My parents are very important people and seeing as I'm their only child, expectations are high for me."

Sona could understand where her partner was coming from. While she was not an only child, her older sister was named the Devil King Leviathan. So she is permitted to claim leadership of the clan.

And so, Sona was named as the next head.

As is what anyone would expect for the next head, there is a lot of pressure for her to quickly accept the role. Her parents once tried to marry her to another pureblood devil, but fortunately, she was able to convince them that she would only marry someone she considered her equal.

But that was just a temporary solution. One day, she will have to marry someone. Sona just hoped that her parents didn't go behind her back on this one.

"But I guess that's enough for now." He stood up from the sofa and joined by the Sitri heiress. "It's been…" Looking at the clock, he whistled. "Wow, an hour."

"No matter, let's get back to work." She said, going back to her serious attitude and went back to the computers but not before turning back to Kyuren with a small smile. "But…thank you…for talking to me."

The raven haired teen returned her smile. "Your welcome."

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Another chapter…well, more like a filler chapter showing a little bit of bonding between Sona and Kyuren as they build the Iron Man armor._**

 ** _Also, if you didn't know, I issued a challenge for another story that I'm sure is going to be good. It's a Familiar of Zero story, but instead of Saito, or any other hero for that matter, it's going to be a villain._**

 ** _BLACK ADAM._**

 ** _Yes, the DC supervillain and long-time enemy of Shazam or Captain Marvel._**

 ** _Conditions:_**

 ** _\- Black Adam should not be portrayed primarily as a villain. More like an anti-villain._**

 ** _\- He can be summoned by anyone but definitely not Louise. With her attitude, Adam would not hesitate to kill her. Really shortens the story. Recommendations are Tabitha, Henrietta, and Tiffania but you can choose any other just not Louise._**

 ** _\- Pairings are optional._**

 ** _\- Any version of Adam is accepted, but his appearance will be the New 52 version. (Way more badass imo.)_**

 ** _\- And lastly, he must be summoned before the modern era. Meaning that he was summoned in ancient times very early in his career as Black Adam. Perhaps as a teenager._**

 ** _That is all. Other than the conditions I have given; you have free reign over the plot and the story. Good luck._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD._**

 ** _Chapter XIV – A Phoenix Cometh_**

"Aw, c'mon, man. Can't you give us a little hint?" Saji whined, looking between Kyuren and Sona as they were playing chess.

It had been two weeks since the the had started their project, and Kyuren could definitely say that they were right on schedule.

In those two weeks, Kyuren had completed the repulsor thruster boots, and was one third of the way to the completion of the gauntlets. And this week, he was expecting the delivery of the core he was going to build for the suit's power source.

Until then, his focus was on the gauntlets before he could make the power source.

While it was indeed slow going and still incomplete, Sona was confident that she had figured out what was needed for a successful neural connection. It would take at least another month, but it was more than enough time to perfect it.

And every time Kyuren comes to the Student Council for his and Sona's chess game, Saji would always ask about their project.

The heiress and the human would always give him a sideways smirk and that's what they just did. "All in good time, Saji." They both said at the same time.

"But it's been two weeks. I promise I won't tell." The blonde all but begged as the rest of the peerage watched in mild amusement.

Especially Saji's two girlfriends, Momo and Ruruka. Yes, the three of them were together. In most societies, this would appear taboo, but devils didn't really care. Most of them had harems anyway.

Besides, the two girls had agreed to share Saji with each other...but no more than them or Saji would kiss that which makes him a male goodbye. Saji hastily assured them that they were all that he wanted whilst covering his precious jewels.

Kyuren chuckled and moved his piece. "And where's the fun if we told you? You can wait three or so more months, right?"

"But...aw, to hell with it!" Saji threw his hands up, apparently giving up trying to make them tell him, and sat on the couch with his two girls.

"I thought he'd never leave." The raven haired teen muttered to Sona.

"Yeah, but let's continue." Yes, two weeks had really done wonders in their friendship.

And in that time, the two had gotten quite close to each other. Not quite at the level of romance, but as two very close friends.

Sona had learned more about Kyuren's personal life in Norway, and him in general. And in turn, told him about herself.

She had learned quite a bit about her partner and he learned a bit about her. Things like likes, dislikes, hobbies, basically anything that would make a good conversation about it. Especially about future ambitions.

Sona moved her knight to position as she remembered telling Kyuren about her ambition with a fond smile.

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

 _Twelve days into their project and everything was going smoothly for Kyuren and Sona. All morning, they had been working on their respective assignments and now, they were at the dining room for some lunch before heading back down._

 _Kyuren sat opposite to Sona and the two partners engaged in small talk as they waited for their meal to arrive while Pip was happily eating her meal._

 _"So, tell me, Kyuren. What are your ambitions for when you go back to Norway?" She asked. The Sitri heiress had grown comfortable in his company and felt that her partner was someone she could talk to freely._

 _Something that was a rare occurrence for her._

 _She was curious as to what the raven haired teen had planned to do next about his life. If anything, it will be bright and filled with success, that she was sure of._

 _Kyuren appeared to take her words in thought before shrugging. "To be honest, I never really thought about it." His answer piqued Sona's curiosity._

 _"You've never thought about it?" She asked, not expecting that someone she considered her equal did not know what to do about in the future._

 _The raven haired teen nodded. "But that doesn't mean I don't know what to do, I just don't know what my next goal will be. One of my early ambitions was to become strong." He gave her a smirk. "I think you know that's already been accomplished._

 _Ah, yes. Kyuren's incredible strength. It would be a lie if Sona said that she was not still curious as to what in the name of the Four Satans did Kyuren do to get that kind of power._

 _The answer still proved elusive, but she had a gut feeling that there was something that her partner wasn't telling her. That there was something more behind what he had told her._

 _But she decided to stay her tongue for now. Sooner or later, she would get an answer from him. But, that will have to wait._

 _"Yes, that's true." Sona agreed._

 _"And now, my current ambition is to complete the Iron Man suit. But the next...I never thought that far." He sighed and took a small sip of juice. "Things have moved fast in the last few weeks that I never really thought of what's next on the agenda."_

 _Sona nodded, understanding where he was coming from. Looking at it from Kyuren's point of view, it all happened really fast in the span of a few weeks. So, it was understandable that he wasn't able to think of something new to do for now._

 _"I understand. But I'm sure you'll think of something after we complete your proj-"_

 _"Our project, Sona." Kyuren cut her off. "Remember, your own ideas play a very big part in the armor. We're in this together."_

 _At his words, Sona gave a small smile. "Thank you, Kyuren." It felt nice to be complimented by the truth._

 _Kyuren waved her off. "Eh, don't mention it." He said as their food was brought out to them. After thanking the servants, the two then began to eat. "So, tell me, what's your ambition?"_

 _The Sitri heiress stiffened a little and turned away from him. "I…it's not that important. It's just a silly dream, anyway. Nothing to concern yourself about."_

 _Seeing her reluctance, Kyuren raised a brow. "Oh, come on, Sona, it can't be that bad. And knowing you, it's probably very good. Tell me, please." He was really curious at what her future plans would be._

 _Sona thought it over. Her dream wasn't really a very liked one in the Underworld. Hell, the idea was the laughing stock to the senile clan elders that were stuck in the past and their bigotry._

 _She may not show it, but it hurts that only a few supported her. Her sister, her parents, her peerage, and Rias were the only ones that knew of her goal. But even with the support of Serafall Leviathan, the chances of that coming to fruition was very slim._

 _Besides, this was nothing but a futile fantasy now. He'll probably say that she just gives up on it and look for something a little more realistic._

 _But one look at him, Sona could see that he really wanted to know. Well, what's the worst that could happen? At this point, whatever Kyuren was going to say was nothing the Sitri heiress hasn't heard before._

 _"_ _Well…my goal is to start up a school." She stopped when he heard him snicker and gave him a heated glare. "And what's so funny?"_

 _Kyuren held his hands up with an amused chuckle. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that to be your goal. Not many of our age group aspire to open up schools." Sona huffed but knew that Kyuren wasn't wrong on that one. "Tell me about your school."_

 _Sona sighed. "The school I want to build is for Reincarnated Devils. I want them to learn the basic rules, tactics, and strategies of the rating game."_

 _"Rating game?" Kyuren tilted his head in curiosity. "What's that?"_

 _"The rating game is a kind of competition where high class devils such as myself and Rias compete against one another's peerages in a simulated battle." The Sitri heiress explained. "It's used to gain battle experience and help the younger devils to learn."_

 _The raven haired teen nodded. "I always knew that those evil pieces looking like chess pieces were no coincidence." He chuckled._

 _Sona as well gave an amused smile. "Yes, the rules are similar to a game of chess but radically different in their own way."_

 _"But why though." Kyuren took a small slice of steak in his mouth and swallowed after chewing. "Why do you want to build a school for reincarnated devils?"_

 _She hesitated for a few seconds before steeling herself. She was Sona Sitri, the heiress to the Sitri Clan. She had pride and will not shrink away because her partner might disapprove of her goals._

 _"Because reincarnated devils are often looked down upon by the purebloods. Even some masters show little care for them. And when the newly reincarnated ones fight in a rating game, they know almost absolutely nothing about it. They don't know what to do, and their kings expect them to win." Sona said with clear distaste in her voice._

 _"And you want to build an institution where you can teach them the ropes and how to handle their newfound powers." Kyuren stated and she nodded. "But why haven't you already?"_

 _Sona huffed in an irritated fashion. "It's because of most clan elders are still stuck in the past. They believe that reincarnated devils are below them and don't care about them because they are not originally devils to begin with."_

 _Kyuren hummed in thought. "I suppose racism is the same for everyone. Supernatural or otherwise." He muttered softly but the Sitri heiress heard him loud and clear and couldn't help but agree._

 _"Yes, but thankfully, there are some clans that don't do that and supported my idea. But it's not enough." Sona gave a dejected sigh. "I became a laughing stock when I proposed my idea. That's why I'm here on the human world to learn all I can about running a school, hoping that someday my dream will come to pass. But I suppose not every dream is meant to come true. I'll understand if you say that I should just give up, I'm thinking of it myself."_

 _"And who said I'm telling you to give up?" The Sitri heiress looked at him in surprise. "Sona, this is an admirable goal you have. You want to teach the new generation of devils to learn about this rating game, right?" She nodded and Kyuren smiled. "Then keep at it."_

 _She was a little shocked when Kyuren said that he wanted her to continue on this goal. She couldn't help but feel relief that someone she told this about actually urged her to continue and not laughed in her face._

 _A small smile gently tugged on her lips. "Thank you, Kyuren. But the elders would never let this happen. They would just deny it."_

 _Then she noticed a smirk forming on Kyuren's lips. "If they won't listen to reason, then appeal to their sense of greed and security."_

 _Sona got confused. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Kyuren chuckled. "What if the Underworld was attacked or had an uprising? What if the only thing standing between them and certain death is a reincarnated devil? Would they have him or her trained and have a chance to fight back the intruders or flee and leave them to their fate because they refused your proposal."_

 _Sona frowned a little. "Using the threat of death and the prospect of an invasion or an uprising is a bit underhanded, Mr. Avynzen."_

 _"And I thought you were a devil?" He raised a brow at her. "If it gets the job done, then so be it. Sometimes being dishonorable is the way to go. If they treat you without fairness, then why should you treat them with fairness as well? You reap what you sow."_

 _Though it was just like what she said that it was a bit underhanded, Sona had to admit that it was a plan to make things moving. Pureblood devils today are so few that almost all of them rely on reincarnated devils._

 _And most of them were mostly untrained and recently converted with a few exceptions. Children in their eyes._

 _What happens if the Underworld is attacked and most reincarnated devils just flee because of terror, leaving the purebloods to contend by themselves? The end result would be the extinction of devil kind._

 _She wasn't sure that it will convince the elders, but it was almost a guarantee that some will be talking about this._

 _"...I'll admit; your way may get things moving." She mumbled out, making the raven haired teen smirk. "But only as a last resort."_

 _"That's all I ask for. Your goal will benefit your race, Sona. Those old fools will be thanking you for that institution, mark my words." He said that made Sona smile._

 _Well, at least Kyuren supported her in her goal...despite his questionable means to do it. "Thank you...but why do you support my goal?"_

 _The raven haired teen smiled at her. "You're helping me with my goal, the least I could do is help you in yours." Sona couldn't help but feel warm inside but then he gave her a cheeky grin. "Besides, I can't wait to see what you look like as a teacher." He laughed when Sona glared at him. "I bet you'll be the strict type...the beautiful strict type."_

 _Even though it miffed her a little bit, the Sitri heiress couldn't help but flush red when he called her beautiful. She could feel her heart pounding suddenly and an odd feeling in her stomach, but she squashed it down before it could get out of control._

 _"Just...Let's just finish our breakfast." She grumbled out._

 _"As you wish, Ms. Shitori." He chuckled before he felt something scratching on his leg._

 _"Meew~" Looking down, he saw Pip trying to climb up his leg and Kyuren chuckled._

 _"You done with your breakfast?" He asked before picking her up and placing her on his lap. "Now just stay there and let me eat."_

 _The kitten just yawned and fell asleep._

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Thinking about that one particular statement made Sona a bit confused and flushed. He thought that she was beautiful; many a devil and human, young and old, have told her that. But none of their opinions mattered to her in the slightest.

But from Kyuren...why was she reacting like this?

She couldn't be developing feelings for him. They had only known each other for…what, two months. There was no way Sona could be the slightest bit interested in him in that short amount of time.

It didn't work like that in the real world…real-ish world.

"Kyuren, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

Kyuren moved another of his piece. "All right, what is it?"

"I need you to bring a folder to Rias for me." She saw him frown a little. "I know you don't like being in the ORC, especially with Issei there, but you only have to give her that folder."

The raven haired teen kept on his frown. What Sona said was true, he wasn't quite fond of the ORC at this point. Well, not all of them really, just Issei.

"Why can't you get Saji to do it?"

"I would." Sona nodded. "But there's been a new development of events in the next three months. So I need everyone to help me here." She almost smirked when Kyuren rolled his eyes.

 _'_ _Vel, jeg har ikke noe bedre å gjøre i de neste par timer.'_ _ **('Well, I got nothing better to do in the next couple of hours.')**_ He said to himself with a shrug. Besides, what the worst that could…No, no, not going to say it.

Giving out a sigh, the raven haired teen nodded. "All right, fine. But let's finish our game first before I do you that favor." Sona nodded and the two continued on their game.

Sona won, by the way.

* * *

Rias Gremory was not having a very good day. Not by a damn long shot. For the past two weeks, almost everything was going back to normal for her peerage...almost everything.

Issei had been particularly sour and depressed that Asia Argento died. And it was made even worse when he tried to pin the blame on Kyuren only to be thrown back to his face tenfold.

It saddens her that one of her servants was hurting but she couldn't just revive every dying person she saw. Rias only had a limited number of pieces left. One bishop, two knights, and one rook were all that's left since Issei took up eight pawn pieces.

But after a number of days and some comforting, Issei was mostly back to his old self. He still felt depressed since Kyuren just spat in his face that because of his incompetence and weakness that Asia died.

Even so, at least he was back to normal...mostly.

A week later, she had tried to get him a familiar...only problem was he wanted that slimy green thing that burn away their clothes. She killed it without hesitation.

And then she got a message from her brother that the marriage had been moved forward to only a few weeks instead of when she graduated. She had hoped that in that time, she could've found a way to get out of that stupid marriage, but it looks like it was too late.

The Gremory heiress didn't want to get married to anyone she didn't even love. Especially not to Riser Phenix. The guy was arrogant, vulgar, and just wanted to get between her legs.

She didn't want that and had begged her brother to cancel the wedding, but even his hands were tied and cannot stop it. If there was ever a time when Rias cursed her brother's law of the Maous not interfering with Clan Affairs, it would be this.

Rias became desperate to escape this bind, even as going so far as to offer her own virginity to Issei. But Grayfia Lucifage, Sirzech's wife and queen stopped them before the deed could be done.

Now, here Rias was. Waiting for the rest of her peerage to come into the ORC with Grayfia. It was a very tense moment for her, that was for sure.

Just then, Kiba and Issei came through the doors. "Rias, is something wrong? Kiba said there was something bothering you?" Issei asked in concern that made the Gremory heiress smile a little before becoming serious again.

"Good. Everyone's here." Rias said and stood up from her desk. "Let's just get this over with."

Issei was curious now. Rias looked like something was really bothering her. And who was the maid standing near her?

Grayfia looked at those that entered. She knew of Kiba, they had met before. But the other one, she had only met not a few hours ago...in the not most pleasant of ways.

This boy didn't look like much, even if he had the Boosted Gear sealed within him. Yes, she knew what kind of Gear he possessed for she had lived for a very long time to know.

And even with that kind of power...this boy was pathetic in all regards. His magic reserves were abysmal, his physique was lackluster, and he didn't even seem to train.

Despite possessing a Longinus-class Gear, the strongest queen didn't even know what Rias was thinking in reincarnating him.

 _'Is she really expecting to use him in a Rating Game against Riser Phoenix?'_ Grayfia asked herself. Don't get her wrong, it was a sound plan. Having a Longinus-class Gear could give Rias an edge.

Only if the wielder was adequately trained and knows how to use it. But this boy looked like he could barely throw a single punch, let alone fight in a Rating Game.

If Rias challenged Riser to a Rating Game, there was a very big chance that she would lose. But Grayfia held her tongue. She was only here to ensure the gathering remained peaceful, nothing more nothing less.

"My lady, if you don't mind. May I have permission to speak openly?" Grayfia asked and the Gremory heiress nodded.

"You may. I want to hear what you have to say." She said just before a bright fireball erupted in the middle of the ORC.

Issei, Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko covered their eyes at the intensity of it, Rias and Grayfia were unaffected by it.

Grayfia gave a mental sigh though her face remained stoic. This was not the best time that Riser decided to make his grand entrance.

The Gremory heiress glared at the spot of the fireball. It seems that Riser is here, and she for one does not want him here.

The fireball subsided to reveal a tall and handsome young man in his early twenties with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've visited the human realm." He spoke in an amused tone before turning towards them with a smug smirk. "Rias, it's so good to see you again after all these years."

Issei took an immediate dislike to this guy after seeing him look up at his king like some piece of meat. "Okay, who is this guy?" He growled, glaring at this fucker trying to strip Rias down with his eyes.

Grayfia took the liberty to initiate introductions. "This gentleman is Lord Riser Phenix. A high-class pureblood devil of noble birth, and third son of the House of Phenix."

"And that means what exactly?"

The strongest queen was a little peeved at the disrespectful tone Rias' pawn used but ignored it for now. "And he is also the fiancé of Lady Rias, the next head of the House of Gremory."

That took Issei by surprise and stared at the smirking Riser in surprise. "Are you shitting me? This guy's supposed to marry you, Rias?"

Riser chuckled. "My, what a vulgar piece you have here, Rias. Don't you discipline him?"

"Don't insult my peerage, Riser." The Gremory heiress said sternly. "I run my peerage how I see fit. Now, is there a reason why you're here?"

"Why, I'm here to get you prepared for our wedding, of course." He grinned arrogantly.

 ** _*Same Time*_**

"Now, what did you say is in this folder?" Kyuren asked, opening the folder to get a look at the files.

The raven haired teen wasn't particularly happy that he was doing this. Hell, it felt like he was being degraded as an errand boy with all the so called favors Sona kept asking from him.

"This is an updated list of events for the rest of the year." Sona said.

Kyuren looked over the list of events and there it was; the one event he was looking forwards to. The Science Fair was about three months but...there was also another event with it.

"Hmm? The Science Fair is also the same day as Open House." The raven haired teen stared questioningly as Sona. "What's that?"

"Open House is the event were all parents or relatives of the students come here so they can watch what life is like here."

He gave an amused chuckle. "So, it's just another name for bring your relatives to work day."

"Yeah, kind of a last minute addition." Saji piped up.

"And one that requires to be straightened out." Sona sighed. "The Science Fair is already planned out, but with the inclusion of Open House on the same day is not, at all, helping."

Giving out a hum, Kyuren nodded his head. "All right, then. I'll be going now, see you later." He said, placing the folder in his bag. The Sitri heiress gave him a nod and he turned to the door without another word, and left.

Just as he was out and the doors closed, the raven haired teen let out a sigh. How did he get roped into this? Well, no use complaining to it now, he already agreed to it. Besides, it was no big deal.

Just give the folder to Rias then leave. Simple.

Well, it's not as if he was in a hurry to get there. After all, dismissal isn't for another…three or four hours. He might as well take his sweet time getting there.

* * *

 _'_ _Okay, it was official. This Riser guy's a total dick.'_ Issei thought to himself as he helplessly watched Rias being gropped by this asshole.

This douchebag was supposed to marry her? There was no way he could let that happen, but Issei's hands were tied in this like everyone else.

It was clear that the rest of Rias' peerage had a clear dislike for Riser, but they couldn't just act on it. For one, Riser was a pureblood devil from a prestigious clan. For another, Grayfia Lucifage had strictly told them that no hostilities will be displayed or she will be forced to take action.

Issei was about to protest, but one look from Rias forced him to drop it…reluctantly, the pawn complied.

Riser had an arm slung over the Gremory heiress' shoulder and was playing with her crimson hair. All the while, looking absolutely smug about it. Oppositely, Rias looked like she was barely able to control her temper.

She didn't want to be even a hundred feet from the arrogant third scion of the Phenix clan, now he was playing with her hair.

What's more, the rest of his clan isn't even exceedingly arrogant like he is. They are actually polite, humble, and generally nice people to converse with. But it looks like Riser was the odd one out of the bunch.

The final straw was when Riser laid a hand on her thighs and began caressing it. She stood up, making him frown. "That's quite enough, Riser. When will you get it? I have no intention of marrying you whatsoever."

Instead of being displeased, Riser simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "But my dear, given your family's circumstances, you can't afford to be selfish now."

That struck a chord with the Gremory heiress and she immediately turned to him with a glare. "I will not bring my clan to ruin. While it is your right as a noble devil to pursue my name, my husband shall be of my own choosing."

"And while that maybe true in most cases, but in this, you have no choice." Riser gave an amused chuckle. "This joining was agreed upon by our parents and your brother, Sirzechs." He turned to Grayfia. "Isn't that right, Lady Grayfia."

"Yes." The strongest queen nodded. "This marriage was agreed upon by the heads of the Gremory and Phenix clans since the two of you drew your first breaths." She noticed the look of hurt and betrayal flash on Rias' face, and Grayfia felt a little guilty.

This was her sister-in-law, after all. Even though this was for the future of devil kind, she didn't know what was Sirzechs and his parents thinking when they signed Rias off in the first place.

Sure, it was a sound plan at first, but now with Riser being such an arrogant punk...Grayfia just hoped that Sirzechs had a plan for this.

"There you have it, my dear Rias." Riser rose from the couch leaned closer to Rias's neck. "You and I are to be husband and wife. No matter what you say."

"Hey! Don't you touch her, asshole!" Issei stepped forward, glaring at this piece of shit that dared lay a hand on Rias.

The third son of the Phenix clan raised an uninterested brow at the boy who spoke to him. "Hmph, and why should I listen to a low-class trash like you? From what I'm sensing, you're completely pathetic. Even for low-class trash standards." He smirked when Issei seethed.

"Why you..! Sacred Gear!" Issei shouted and his left arm transformed into his Gear.

 **BOOST!**

"Let's see who's weak now?!" The pawn was about to charge, but Rias stopped him.

"Issei, stand down." She ordered and Issei looked at her in surprise.

Couldn't she see that he was trying to defend her? Why did she stop him? "But..."

Rias narrowed her eyes at him. "Stand down, Issei. That's a direct order from your king. Obey them."She commanded forcefully and while Issei wanted to protest badly, he backed down glaring at Phenix.

"Don't you touch her again. Rias deserve better than you." Issei growled and Riser laughed.

"Oh, and who does she deserve? You? Like I said, you're even less than a low-class. You're barely even a devil. And you assume that you can order me around?" Riser chuckled mockingly at the enraged Issei. "What a joke."

Rias stepped in before this could get out of hand. "Don't insult my servants, Riser."

"I'm merely stating the facts. While I don't disagree that most of your servants can indeed hold their own." He motioned towards Rias' peerage. "But that boy would not last one second in a fight. Even a child is more powerful than him."

"That's it!" Issei had had enough of this prick and charged at him with the intent of bashing his skull in. High-class devil be damned!

"Issei!" Akeno and Rias shouted but he didn't stop. The perverted pawn was about to reach Riser until he was surrounded by a magic glow and frozen dead in his tracks.

"What the hell?!"

"You may not have been informed earlier, but this is a peaceful meeting." Grayfia said to Issei, using her powers to freeze and levitate his body. "And my lord Sirzechs Lucifer has given me permission for it to stay peaceful." With her piece said, the strongest queen threw him back at Rias' group.

Issei landed with a thud and was helped by Akeno and Kiba. Koneko shook her head in disapproval at this idiot's action. Can't he learn anything useful for once?

Grayfia cleared her throat before turning her attention to Rias. "My lady, you should really discipline your servant. It is unbecoming of yourself and your clan name." For her part, Rias had the decency to look ashamed.

"I suppose..." She loved every one of her peerage to a damn fault, but this was just unacceptable. Especially to her brother's queen and wife.

The strongest queen nodded. "If I may, my master had anticipated there would be a conflict of some sorts. So, he has issued a last resort should no resolution be found."

Rias sighed. Of course her brother knew that this would happen and had something in mind. "A last resort. Of course he would. And what would that last resort be, exactly?"

"If you insist upon your position on the matter, you're to settle this via a rating game against Lord Riser." What Grayfia said startled the Gremory heiress. But deep down she expected it.

Chuckling, Riser nodded his head. "Yes, I agree to this. But dear Rias, is this really all the members of your peerage?" He asked, sneering at them. Especially at Issei.

The Gremory heir stiffened slightly. This was not the rest of her peerage because her bishop was...unstable at the moment. But he didn't need to know that. Steeling herself, Rias huffed. "And so what if they are?"

Riser said nothing and snapped his fingers. The instant he did that, a teleportation circle formed before bursting into a ball of flames to reveal fifteen silhouettes.

"Unlike you, I have a complete set." The third son of the Phenix clan said as the flames subsided to reveal fifteen beautiful girls. "Fifteen in total." He said as they moved towards his behind.

Despite the severity of the situation, Issei couldn't help but gawk at the fifteen new hotties in the room. "Fifteen drop dead gorgeous babes! In all shapes and sizes!" He turned to Riser with jealousy burning in his eyes. "You asshole! Why do you have fifteen babes?!"

Hearing this, Riser couldn't help but look at the pervert oddly. Kiba sighed and shook his head. He's known Issei enough to know what to expect from him. Akeno just giggled, finding it amusing. While Koneko glared at him.

"Rias, why is your pawn acting like that?" He was a little curious as to why this low-class trash looked a little jealous at him.

"Because his dream is to have a harem." She replied with a soft blush.

If Riser's peerage, a petite girl with blonde hair scowled at Issei in disgust. "Yuck, what a total savage." She muttered. Koneko heard her and gave the girl a mental thumbs up.

"Ah, is that so?" Riser chuckled. "Yubelluna, would you come here for a moment?"

The one known as Yubelluna nodded. "As you wish, my lord." She complied, going towards her king.

Once she was directly in front of him, Riser smirked and tilted her chin up with her thumb and index finger, making her blush. He was about to give her a searing and passionate kiss until...

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The sound of three knocks coming from the door got everyone's attention. And to the mild irritation of Riser since his chance to get under Rias' pawn's skin even further was interrupted.

"Were you expecting someone, my lady?" Grayfia asked.

The Gremory heiress shook her head. "No, I'm not expecting someone. But let's find out. Come in!" She called out to whoever was at the door.

A few seconds after she said that, the doors opened to reveal Kyuren, making Rias and her peerage's eyes go wide in surprise. What was he doing here?

"Sorry for the intrusion, but Ms. Shitori asked me to give you-" He held up a folder before he stopped himself when he saw a lot of new faces in the ORC. And from the looks of it, it was probably important. "Um, am I interrupting something?"

Riser was about to say something but Rias beat him to it. "No, not at all." She shook her head before smiling. "You can just place it on my desk. Thank you, Kyuren."

The raven haired teen nodded and made his way towards her desk. While he was walking towards the desk, Riser, his peerage, and Grayfia stared at him.

Riser slightly glared at this newcomer for interrupting his fun. A mere human in the presence of a high born devil? He was too good for that.

And this boy walked with an air of pride and dignity. Like he was showing Riser that he was better than him. Worse still, it appears that Rias was acquainted with this Kyuren.

His peerage was also looking at him with varying intensity of glares. This human thought he could just stroll in here and interrupt their master?

The petite blonde girl scowled at the raven haired teen. How dare this human just barge in like that and had the gall to walk in here like he owned the place.

Grayfia watched the teen walk up to Rias' desk and place the folder on it. Well, this was a school and perhaps Rias had requested something from Lady Sona. This Kyuren was just a messenger.

Though she wondered why isn't he that surprised to see them. Riser's servants wore very different clothes, she included.

"Let me guess. More devils, Rias?" He asked, making Grayfia feel surprise and turn her head towards the sister of her master. How could a human possibly know that they were devils?!

Rias noticed the look Grayfia was giving her and slowly nodded her head. "He knows." She mouthed out.

 _'This is troubling news.'_ The strongest queen thought to herself.

"What are you doing here?" She heard Issei growl at the teen and raised a brow at the apparent dislike he held.

Kyuren turned his head towards the boy. "I'm here as a favor to Ms. Shitori to give this to Rias." He tapped on the folder on the table. "Didn't I just mention it a minute ago, Hyoudou?" The pervert growled in anger. "But I don't have time to deal with you and your idiocy. If you all would excuse me."

He was about to leave until someone spoke up. "Excuse me, sir." Kyuren stopped and turned to the one who spoke and raised a brow when he saw a woman maybe in her mid to late twenties wearing a...maid costume? "Before you go, how did you know we were devils?"

"Rias and Sona told me when I had to save that pervert's ass from a fallen angel." He inclined his head towards Issei. "And yes, I know Sona and the rest of the Student Council are also devils. But may I know your name, Miss..."

Grayfia regarded his words carefully. He saved Issei's life from a fallen angel? How did he survive? How could a human know of this and why did Sona and Rias just up and told him? But she would not get the answers until she had talked with Rias. _'Sirzechs must know of this.'_

"My name is Grayfia Lucifage, servant to the Gremory clan." She introduced herself. She wanted to know just how much this Kyuren knew.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, but I must go." The raven haired teen was about to go until someone called his attention...again.

"It seems that even something as low as a human can learn to be civilized." Riser said mockingly. "But I can understand a lapse in decorum." Rias' eyes grew in size at what her supposed fiancé just said.

Kyuren stopped in his step and smirked. "Then you'll have to forgive me." He turned towards Riser. "I assumed that you wanted to continue your whatever you were doing so I simply found it irrelevant to know your name."

The Phenix lost his smirk and glared at the raven haired teen along with the rest of his peerage. "Did you just call me irrelevant?"

Kyuren shrugged. "I don't know. It is what you make of it. But if that is what you believe, then yes. I did just call you irrelevant." He smirked when he saw Riser's frown and glare deepen.

Riser's irritation grew. This human had the gall to call him irrelevant?! He was Riser Phenix! He weaved around Yubelluna and slowly walked towards Kyuren. "If you know I am a devil, then you should know what I could do to a human like you."

The raven haired teen scoffed. "Please, my kitten is more intimidating than you'll ever be. And besides, judging from what I see. You're not a devil but nothing more than an arrogant spoiled brat."

Riser's anger began to boil over but then he smirked. "You're very brave for someone who's clearly outmatched and outnumbered." The moment he said that, his peerage was behind him instantly.

"Wow, hiding behind your little harem." Kyuren chuckled in an amused fashion. "Tell me, did Issei become jealous of your little entourage? Of course he did, but that doesn't matter really. This just shows that aside from being a spoiled brat, you're also a coward. I expect nothing less from someone who was spoon fed his entire life."

Ravel growled and stepped up to defend her brother. "Hey! You take back what you said about my brother, you ruffian!"

Kyuren looked at her with his mismatched eyes and Ravel couldn't help but think how nice they were to look at. His smirk morphed into a frown and scowled a little.

"Brother?" He asked, analyzing the petite girl. The same blonde hair, some similarities of facial structure, and the fact that she called this prick her brother confirmed it.

The raven haired teen looked at Riser in disgust. "You sicken me." He said distastefully. Having your own sister into your peerage…an all-female peerage? Who knows what this fool was doing to her.

Ravel was taken aback by his statement. Why did he say that…oh…did he just thought… Ravel's face burned with a fiery blush at what Kyuren had just assumed.

"I have no time to conversing with the likes of you." With that, he turned to the door and left, leaving a gaping and humiliated Riser in his wake.

Riser couldn't believe it. He was just dismissed by a mere human. He was insulted by a mere human. And he was just accused of committing incest with his own sister…by a mere human.

His shocked look quickly became one of anger. It was humiliating for the Phenix scion. And one that he will get retribution for…sooner or later.

* * *

Sometime later, Kyuren was back at Sona's home and was jst passing by to check on his gauntlets before he returns home to rest.

"How goes the connection, Sona?" He asked off handedly to the Sitri heiress who was busy working on her own part of the project.

"Going along smoothly." She replied with a nod. "Did you give Rias the folder?"

"Yes, I did. Though she had some unexpected guests."

Sona stopped her typing. _'Rias had visitors?'_ She asked herself before turning towards her partner. "Who were her guests?"

Kyuren shrugged, his attention still on the gauntlets. "Oh, just some blonde haired arrogant prick and a woman in a maid outfit named Grayfia Lucifage."

The moment she heard that, Sona's eyes grew wide and her face grew pale. Oh, she knew who that arrogant prick was and Grayfia. The Sitri heiress unknowingly gulped down the lump in her throat.

She already knew - and dreaded - the answer to his, but the Sitri heiress had to make sure. "And what did you do?"

"Just like you asked. I dropped off the folder to Rias and was just about to leave until that moron ran his mouth. You know me well enough to know how that goes."

Sona groaned internally and placed her face in her hands. "You idiot."

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _There you have it. Riser Phenix gets his debut and the introduction arc of Kyuren is coming to a close with the Phenix story arc._**

 ** _Also, what do you guys think about my new story challenge? As far as I'm concerned, there not that many Black Adam fanfics and I wanted to make shine, but can't right now._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD.**_

 _ **Chapter XV – A Gracious Friend, A Terrible Enemy**_

The Underworld. There are many names for it. Hell being the most popular nowadays. A place of ever burning flames and darkness. It is said that only the wicked and the most despicable of beings reside there to be punished for their sins.

That's what most people believe. That Hell was the place where people who did very bad things go to live in eternal pain.

And they would be right. Just not the whole never ending inferno and blackness.

The truth was, Hell was but a small part of the Underworld. It was actually not that different from the human world. It had blossoming flora and fauna of its own kind.

And the inhabitants of it, the devils, were a little bit stereotyped. It was true that some devils have been a bit naughty but not all were as evil and despicable as human imagination played them out to be.

They were actually quite civilized with some flaws but that was to be expected.

And in the residence of one of the current Maous, Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory, it was just one of those days.

Ever since the end of the Great War and the deaths of the original Satans, he and his other Maous had been working tirelessly to rebuild their home and move on.

Right now, Sirzechs was lazing around in his chair. It was rare for him to get some rest and relaxation and by his namesake, he'll enjoy every last second of it.

The past few hours, he had been busy with all the burdens one would expect from governing an entire race. It gets pretty tiring.

But at least Grayfia wasn't here to kick his ass.

"My lord Sirzechs. Are you lazing around again?" Hearing the very familiar voice of his wife, the devil king's eyes shot open before sitting up straighter.

"What? No, I'm not." He chuckled nervously but he saw Grayfia staring at him with an unreadable expression and he gulped. "Okay, I was. But I was done with my work. See?"

Grayfia looked at his desk and saw that it was surprisingly neat and it looked like he was indeed done with his duties. Nodding, the strongest queen returned her gaze to her king. "My apologies Lord Sirzechs. But there is an urgent matter I wish to speak to you."

He raised a curious brow, interested at what his wife and maid was about to say. Nodding his consent, Sirzechs listened closely.

"As per your orders, I went to the human world to inform Lady Rias of her impending marriage with Lord Riser." She said and her king frowned slightly.

It was a mistake to write that marriage contract and he knew it. At the time, the idea wasn't so bad. There aren't many pureblood devils left in existence so him, his father, and Lord and Lady Phoenix had come up with a marriage contract between Rias and Riser.

The devil king knew Rias would be upset with them for putting this on her, but he thought that she would accept it. After all, the Phoenix clan hadn't rubbed him off in the wrong way.

The majority of them were humble, polite, and agreeable people. Of course, there are some flaws but it was minor in comparison. So, it seemed like a good idea to arrange the marriage.

Sirzechs had thought that Riser would he just like his mother and father when he grows up. But things didn't go that way. They boy became arrogant and, for the lack of a better term, an asshole.

And from the moment those two had met, how Riser treated his sister, Sirzechs had decided then and there to terminate the marriage agreement.

He had talked to his parents about this, but even if they did want out of the marriage, it was not to be.

Since then, the devil king had been thinking of a plan for Rias to get out of it. And now, he may have the answer.

"And what became of it?" He asked.

"Rias has accepted the challenge. She will face Riser in a Rating game." Grayfia reported and Sirzechs smiled, internally whooping in joy.

 _'All right, that takes care of the first part.'_ He thought to himself. Even though he wanted this to happen, there was no way in the Seven Levels of Hell that Rias would win.

In the possibility that she did, then she was free and clear. But if she lost, the. Sirzechs would move on to the second part of his grand scheme.

"And what of her pawn? Is he devoted enough?"

Grayfia nodded. "Yes, my lord. He is more than devoted."

"Good, good." The devil king murmured. "If she fails to claim victory over Riser, then he is our last chance to free my sister from this marriage...one that I foolishly agreed to." He sighed.

It was the only chance they had left if Rias fails to secure a victory. From his queen's last report, Issei was the Red Dragon Emperor and he was loyal to a fault to the Gremory heiress.

Though it was a little irritating to hear that Grayfia had caught them from almost doing the deed. Sirzechs knew his sister was desperate to get out of this, but come on, she didn't have to lose her virginity just yet.

That aside, he could only hope that Issei had already awakened his gear and would be enough to stop this.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about, Grayfia?" The devil king asked.

"Yes, a human has learned of our existence." She replied seriously but her king failed to see what was the problem.

Giving a slight smirk, Sirzechs chuckled. "My queen, there are a number of humans that think devils and angels are real. Usually, they're seen as religious lunatics and get thrown into an mental health hospital."

The strongest queen sighed. Well, she couldn't say that she was surprised to hear that, she actually expected it.

"That may be, Lord Sirzechs, but this human knows _we_ exists. Lady Rias confirmed it."

Though it was still a small matter in his eyes, he nonetheless looked at his wife. A human that knows they exists? Well, it isn't uncommon. There are plenty of humans that know the supernatural exists, they just keep their mouths shut.

That and a simple memory alteration spell would do the trick.

"All right, Grayfia. What about this human?" If Grayfia was this serious about this, then Sirzechs had to hear her out. Or else...

"Not long after Lady Rias and Lord Riser begun there...talks, another boy came in. And then he casually asked Rias if we were devils. She responded in the affirmative, and that strikes me as suspicious."

The devil king listened closely. He takes it back, this was no small matter. Why would Rias answer that kind of question knowing that it would compromise her identity? "I assume you asked Rias about this?"

She nodded. "Yes, once Lord Riser had left, I asked Lady Rias to explain who that was."

"And what have you learned?"

"His name is Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen, a recent transfer student from Norway. Top of his class in NTNU, and captain of the school's martial arts club. But that's not the most interesting part."

Sirzechs said nothing but motioned for Grayfia to continue. Wondering what she would say.

"On the night Lady Rias intended to reincarnate Issei, Kyuren had battled and defeated a fallen angel with his own bare hands." Grayfia said.

The devil king had to admit, he was impressed with that human. Defeating a fallen angel is no small feat and from a teenager, no doubt.

"I admit, that is impressive. But that begs the question." Sirzechs leaned back on his chair. "What's so special about him?"

Grayfia sighed. "It's his strength, my lord. Lady Rias had told me that he took three hits from her rook and didn't feel a thing. And...almost crushed Issei's Sacred Gear."

At this revelation, Sirzech's eyes widened in surprise. Sacred Gears were created by the Biblical God and sealed within them were some of the most powerful and fearsome creatures in existence - dragons.

It was extremely difficult to destroy one. Hell, even the lower tier ones can take an enormous amount of punishment before they are rendered useless. But a Longinus-class Sacred Gear? Even if it was in its sealed form, it would take an extremely powerful being to damage it, much less crush it.

Only those of immense power could do that like top tier gods and super devils like Sirzechs.

To hear that someone - a human no less - had almost crushed a Sacred Gear was unheard of. By all accounts, it should not be possible. No human was that strong!

"Astounding." Sirzechs muttered in slight disbelief before his expression turned serious. "What is he after? Is he a threat?"

Grayfia shook her head. "No, not at the moment. Rias told me that he has no intention of getting involved in our affairs. He is also close with Lady Sona and her peerage and has actually beaten her in a game of chess."

Sirzechs was slightly relieved that this human posed no immediate threat as of now, but he was pleasantly surprised to hear that Sona had lost to him in chess. _'Oh, Serafall would love to hear this.'_ He chuckled to himself.

That aside, Sirzechs had to wonder. Why didn't Rias inform him about this development? Better yet, why hasn't she erased his memory yet? The last time the devil king checked, Rias can do that kind of magic just fine.

But now was not the time. Sirzechs would deal with this soon enough, but first he had to get his sister out of this stupid marriage.

* * *

"You're asking me to do what?" Kyuren asked, looking directly at the Gremory heiress with a slight scowl.

"I'm asking you to train my peerage." Rias repeated. "Out of all of us, including me and Sona, you're easily the strongest being here. I want need you to help me prepare for my battle against Riser."

It had been a day since his little visit to the ORC and Kyuren was already regretting it. He was just minding his own business doing his school and homework, and was about to go get some lunch before he got a message from Sona to meet her at the Council room.

Surprise, surprise, Rias and her entire gang was there. And she asked to train her group.

"Didn't I tell you that I will not be getting involved in any of your business?" Kyuren raised a brow. He definitely remembered telling them that.

Rias sighed. "Yes, I know. But this is important. You have to help us prepare for the Rating game against Riser. I only have ten days."

She needed to win this. This was the only shot the Gremory heiress had to escape this predicament. While most of her peerage would be able to hold their own, it was Issei that was the problem.

"My answer is no, Rias." Kyuren said adamantly. "And besides the point, I am not a devil. So I'm not privy to assist you.

"Are you that heartless?" Issei growled. "Rias is about to be married to that pig and you're not going to do anything?!"

Kyuren narrowed his eyes at Issei who flinched back. "Tell me, Rias. Did you know the entire time?" He turned back to the Gremory heiress who was slightly fidgeting. "Have you known since the beginning that you were marrying that Riser?"

Sona just watched the exchange unfolding before her. She could understand the desperation her friend was in. The Sitri heiress herself was, more or less, in the same position once before.

Rias hesitated and shuffled her feet before finally sighing. "Yes...I had."

"And how long have you known about it?"

"...Ten years."

The raven haired teen inclined his head. "And in those ten years, you didn't think to get to know the rules, tactics, and strategies of the rating game? You didn't think to study your opponent's moves and find his weaknesses?"

She opened her mouth but no words were formed. Slowly, Rias closed her mouth. "...I...I didn't. I thought my brother could find a way." She said weakly.

Hearing this, Kyuren help but palm his face. What was this girl thinking? Relying on her brother to get her out of this? Couldn't she have thought of her own way to get out of this?!

"Just because your brother is some kind of high figure or something doesn't mean you always have to count on him. Especially in these kinds of situations. You had ten years, Rias." Kyuren shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, I'm sorry, Kyuren." Rias said. "I didn't want to do anything with him." She reasoned.

"But that doesn't mean you should ignore it." The raven haired teen retorted. "I'm sure these rating games have some kind of recording of previous battles." He turned to Sona. "Right?" The Sitri heiress nodded. "It never crossed your mind to study those recording? To get some insight? To find out his tactics and his weaknesses? Anything that can give you an edge?"

Rias wanted to retort. To say something, anything. But the truth was, she had nothing to say. She had thought that her brother could get her out of this and had just stayed away from the Underworld.

But Kyuren was right. She should've been smart about this. She should've prepared for this kind of eventuality. The rating game was the most obvious way to go, but the Gremory heiress did nothing.

"No...I didn't."

Kyuren sighed and sank in the couch. "So, you were planning on just winging it. You do realize you have every disadvantage there is. You are outnumbered, outgunned, and you terribly lack experience."

"Hey, don't talk about that to Rias!" Issei shouted. "If you won't help us, fine! I'll win this thing for Rias. She'll never marry that creep!"

Rias looked at her pawn in gratitude, but...despite Issei's determination...the chances of winning were very low.

Kyuren scoffed. "You? Win this fight? How? You don't even know how to fight. All you do is charge at your opponent half-cocked and _hope_ you hit something. Yes, you'll definitely win this all right." He said sarcastically.

Kiba and Akeno scowled at him, but really couldn't deny it. Issei didn't know shit about how to fight.

The pervert glared at Kyuren in anger. "At least I'm willing to do something about it. What about you?! You'll just sit back and watch like you let Asia die. Are you really that heartless?"

Really? Did this idiot still blame him for his little nun's death? Kyuren gave the perverted ingrate a flat look. "Need I remind you that is was your fault she's dead? And it isn't being heartless, it's being smart. Something you know very little about."

Issei was about to open his uneducated mouth again, but the raven haired teen wouldn't have it. "You have determination, I'll give you that much." Everyone, including Issei, was surprised that he actually complimented him. "But determination can only go so far without the necessary strength. Something you're clearly lacking in." And there it is.

Ignoring Issei who was fuming, Kyuren turned to Rias. "I'm sorry, Rias, but I won't train your peerage. I can not afford to gain any more attention from the supernatural world. I don't want it, and I don't need it."

Hearing this, the Gremory heiress gulped. She knew she should've told Grayfia that. "I understand, Kyuren." She said dejectedly before standing up. "Thank you for your time." She gave a small bow before turning around to leave.

With Kyuren unwilling to help her, what was she going to do now?

Kyuren turned and saw that Sona was staring at him intensely. He raised a curious brow and saw her nod her head towards Rias as if saying that he should at least give her something.

Groaning on the inside, the raven haired teen called out to the Gremory heiress. "Rias, wait." She stopped just before she could reach the door and turned around to look at Kyuren. "I won't train you, but I'll give you some advice."

It's not what she was hoping for but Rias will take anything than nothing. "Okay."

"The way I see it, if you face Riser directly, you will lose. Use hit and run tactics, wear them down before taking them out and don't be afraid to play dirty. Also, use the time you have left to familiarize yourself with the rules of the rating game. Study your opponent and find his weaknesses by any means necessary. This is the best I can do. You dug this grave of yours, now go dig yourself out."

"If you don't want to help Rias, then fine." Issei said. "We don't need your stupid-" Before he could go any further, Rias raised her hand to stop him.

"That's enough, Issei." She commanded sternly. Her pawn looked like he wanted to say more but one look from the Gremory heiress forced him to begrudgingly withdraw.

Shaking her head, Rias turned back to Kyuren. "Thank you for your advice. I'll be sure to heed them well." The raven haired teen nodded and she turned to leave.

Once they were out of the door, Kyuren let out a sigh. "That was a bit harsh, Kyuren." He heard Sona speak.

"Harsh as it was, it had to be done." He replied. "She had known it for about a decade. Assuming that Rias knows about the rating game, she should've at least familiarize herself with the rules and know every loophole for that eventuality."

Sona had to agree with that sentiment. She was engaged to the one of the most arrogant young devils and had done virtually nothing to prepare to get out of it.

A rating game was a possible outcome and Rias knew it. She had confided with the Sitri heiress that maybe Issei could help with that problem so she made him one of her servants.

She had never heard of a more absurd idea before. Sure Issei may have a Sacred Gear, but he has no knowledge of using it. Not to mention that he was virtually useless in a fight against an experienced devil of the rating game.

 _'As much as I hate to admit it, Rias brought this upon herself.'_ Sona thought to herself. She should've prepared in those ten years for this kind of situation.

"I can't deny that." The Sitri heiress conceded softly. "What do you think are her chances of winning?" She asked to everyone.

Tsubaki seemed unsure. "I don't know." She said as Tsubasa and Reya shook their head.

"I'd say, not good." Saji sighed and looked at Kyuren. "They're screwed, aren't they."

The raven haired teen nodded slowly. "Unless they can pull off some kind of miracle, then yes, they're screwed. I have no idea how Rias is going to pull this off. The odds are just too great."

The others couldn't help but agree. Rias was in deep shit and even Sona couldn't find a way out of it. Though victory was still a possibility, it was a _very_ small possibility.

It was just like Kyuren said, unless they can pull off a miracle, they would lose. It was the five of them against sixteen experienced devils; it was looking bleak.

Just then, Kyuren's phone vibrated and he got it out to see. Opening it up, he saw that it was an email. Bit not just any email, it was his delivery.

Sona saw him slowly smile and grew curious. "Something the matter, Kyuren?" She asked and everyone looked at the now smiling Kyuren.

"The final piece is here." He simply said before standing up. Though the others didn't know what he was talking about, Sona knew what it was and nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to class."

Seeing a nod of consent, he went on his way leaving Sona to answer some questions.

"What's he talking about that final piece?" Saji asked.

"It's about out project." She simply replied and the blonde pawn groaned.

"Aw, you two are killing me. Can't you just give me a hint?" He pleaded. He was really curious to what it was and the whole group shared in his curiosity and looked at Sona expectantly.

The Sitri heiress was unaffected by it and just gave a simple answer. "It's something special."

 _ ***Sunday***_

Several days later, we find Kyuren once again at Sona Sitri's household. More specifically, the basement and their workshop.

He had already completed the gauntlets yesterday and they were in complete working order. Now the next thing that needed to be done was the power source, or his own version of the arc reactor.

Right now, the raven haired teen was working on the reactor as a small metal container sat on the side of his work table. This was the core, the most important part of the reactor. Without it, he might as well be making a very complicated paper weight.

All in all, everything was going fine. The core components were nearing completion and after he had completed this, Kyuren can focus on the other slightly less critical components.

Like the exosystems, and the proper wirings and circuitry.

Looking over to his back, he saw his partner working tirelessly on her own part. Sona told him that she was very close to a full connection and that it would be ready in a few more days.

His response was that she could take all the time she needed. This connection needed to be absolutely perfect and there was no want nor need to rush this.

Besides, they still had two or so months left. And it was certainly more than enough time for them at this point.

Kyuren smiled before turning back to his own work.

Now, with regards to other matters, the ORC had taken leave on all school activities for two weeks. Whatever their excuse was, the raven haired teen could honestly care less.

Sona had told him that Rias and her peerage would be training in that time.

He had nothing against the young woman, but she should've seen this coming. She had ten years to see it coming. This was her problem and Kyuren absolutely had no desire in intervening.

If the Gremory heiress somehow managed to get out of this, then good for her. If not, then it was all on her.

And then there was Issei. The boy had heart, he'll give him that much. But it was all directed at the wrong reasons. That idiot had proclaimed to Kyuren's face that he would win.

The raven haired boy shook his head. It would take a miracle for that moron to win against that Riser fellow. Hell, he would be lucky if he made it out of there in one piece.

In Kyuren's eyes, the boy didn't even stand half of half of a chance. All Hyoudou was concerned about was his insulting obsession of the female anatomy.

And the real kicker was him saying that Rias would never marry a creep like Riser. Like he was no different. Guys like them give guys who had even a shred of decency a bad reputation.

"Sona, do you have time to talk?" He asked.

"I have." His partner replied, her eyes not leaving the screens and holograms. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm curious. If you don't mind, tell me about yourself."

As soon as she heard this, the Sitri heiress stopped her typing. Her partner just asked her what was her life like. It wasn't really that interesting, but…Kyuren did tell her his own story so it was only fair for her to do the same.

Besides…to some extent, she trusts him.

"I don't mind at all." She consented with a sigh. "I was the second born child of the Sitri clan. My sister was supposed to be the heir but that title was passed onto me when she was named one of the four Maous."

Kyuren hummed in thought. "And how did you react when you learned you were the heir?"

"At first, pride." Sona admitted. "I was named heir apparent for one of the major clans in the Underworld, and I would be representing them."

It was true, there was no denying that anyone who was named an heir apparent to an entire clan would feel pride swell with them. Sona was no different. After all, she was young then.

"But then I learned early on that being the head of a clan was not easy." Sona said. "There were many things expected of me. How I should perform, how I should act…even how I was supposed to live my life. All of them were scrutinized."

The raven haired teen stopped what he was doing and peered at Sona. He didn't know what it felt like, having your life controlled to an extent. Being pampered to being the next head was good and all, but there was also the need for room to breathe.

True, he was also treated like this with his parents, but not to this point. They were lenient to their son so long as he knew what was expected of him.

"It must be hard, huh?"

Sona nodded. "Yes, I've accepted my role as the next head once my father and mother step down and deem me ready. Being an heir to a devil clan comes with its pressures, and I am expected to act my title."

"Does it get to you?"

"Sometimes." Sona shrugged, turning away from her work for the time being to face her partner. "It's not easy. Most young devil heirs like myself tend to let the prestige go to their heads and become arrogant. An example would be Riser."

Kyuren huffed in agreement before smirking. "Well, I guess I'm lucky you didn't turn out like him." He chuckled in good nature.

"Yes, very lucky." The two shared some light laughter for a few seconds before Sona continued her talk. "And another thing about being an heir, is that sooner or later I need to produce heirs myself."

The smirk on Kyuren's face slowly faded into a frown. Oh, he understood what that meant. "You're to marry someone." He stated.

Sighing, Sona gave a nod. "You have to understand, Kyuren. Devils produce offspring at an incredibly slow rate; that's why the evil piece system was conceived. But we pureblood devils must replenish our numbers. That was the reason why Rias and Riser were arranged to be married."

It didn't sit well with him, but he could understand the reasons for it. When a species is close to extinction, the few that remain had to copulate or be lost forever.

"So...are you engaged to someone?" Kyuren asked.

Thankfully, Sona shook her head. "Thank the Satans, no. My parents once tried to have me married to another young devil but I would have none of it. Long story short, I managed to cancel the engagement before anything could happen."

She wasn't about to tell him that only someone she considered her equal and could beat her in a game of chess would Sona consider as her husband. Kyuren was her equal and had beaten her in chess numerous times...he didn't need to know that.

Sona's cheeks became flushed and hid them behind her coffee mug, pretending to take a sip. What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly be considering Kyuren to be her husband?!

It wasn't possible. Well...a devil having a relationship with a human or any other race was not uncommon, but it was frowned upon. Especially for an heiress of a major clan. If Kyuren was reincarnated to a devil, then there was maybe a chance but-

Before she could finish the thought, Sona mentally slapped herself. _'No, don't think of such things. This is just two friends having a conversation. I am not starting to like him.'_ She thought to herself as her heart raced.

"So, tell me about your family." He requested and Sona breathed a sigh of relief that the subject was changed.

"Well, my father's name is Claudius Sitri and mother's is Inza Sitri once of the now extinct Valefor family. I have an older sister named Serafall but she gave up the name of Sitri to become Serafall Leviathan, one of the four devil kings."

"What can you tell me about them?"

Sona hummed in thought before they made themselves comfortable in their seats seeing as they were more focused on having a conversation.

"My parents are strict but they are also kind and loving people. They were arranged to be married by their clan heads upon their birth, but fortunately, they grew close to one another over the years."

Kyuren saw the slight smile appearing on Sona face and couldn't help but think she was cute when she was like that. "Hmm, kind of romantic."

The Sitri heiress nodded. "Yes. Not long after they were married, they had their first child. My elder sister, Serafall. And she doesn't exactly act her...age."

He didn't know what she was referring to but judging from her expression, it was something...unusual. "That bad?"

How did he guess that correctly, she didn't know. But nevertheless, Sona nodded. "She wants to be a magical girl and even has her own TV program to prove it." She sighed with a shake of her head.

"A magical girl? Your older sister wants to be a magical girl?" Kyuren chuckled humorously. "Well, she's got the magic part covered. All she needs now is a costume and one of those staffs with some emblem on it." He chuckled some more until he saw Sona hung her head. "Oh...you don't mean..?"

"Yeah...she does."

The raven haired teen whistled. "Um, wow. Your sister's got some interesting tastes."

Sona blushed in embarrassment. "I know."

The two just sat there in silence, both doing nothing. The silence wasn't tense or anything, it was just calming. Sona took a chance and looked at Kyuren and he gave her a small smile.

She returned the small gesture while trying to suppress a blush. Why was this happening to her? She shouldn't be developing feelings for him.

Before things could go any further, there was a knock on the door that drew their attention. "Lady Sona, Master Kyuren. Lunch is ready." One of the servants called over.

"We'll be right there." Sona returned and then turned to Kyuren. "Well, it looks like we spent more time talking than working."

Her partner just waved her off. "It's of no consequence, we still have plenty of time. And I find it quite relaxing talking with you." He said before standing up to go get his sleeping kitten, unaware that Sona was a little flustered.

"Pip? Kom igjen, Pip, er det tid for litt lunsj." _**("Pip? Come on, Pip, it's time for some lunch.")**_ He lightly shook the little kitten on the sofa before she stirred with a cute yawn.

He smiled when she lazily bounded over to his hand and placed her on his head. She fell asleep again. _'What am I going to do with you.'_

Turning around, Kyuren walked to where Sona was waiting for him at the door. "Shall we?" Sona nodded and the two went out of the door. "And thanks for the talk."

"It was my pleasure." She couldn't help but smile slightly.

* * *

This has got to be the worst day of Rias' life. She lost. She and her peerage lost in their rating game against Riser. Now, here the Gremory heiress was, wrapped in the arms of her... _fiancé_ at their engagement party.

She could feel Riser roaming her body and that made her skin crawl in a bad way.

In the days before the rating game, Rias and her peerage trained hard. Heeding Kyuren's words, she researched all she can about the rating game. Every tactic, every strategy, anything that she could get her hands on.

When the day finally came, Rias believed that against all odds, they could do it. They could win. Like what Kyuren said, they used hit and run tactics.

Wearing their opponents down being taking them out.

But even so, one by one, Rias's servants began falling. The numbers were just too much.

In the end, it was just her and Issei left against Riser and his queen Yubelluna. Issei had foolishly tried to take them on by himself only to almost get killed.

And even when he awakened his Sacred Gear which turned out to be the legendary Boosted Gear, a Longinus-class fear that held the potential of surpassing God, it was still not enough.

Rias had to surrender or one of her servants would've been killed.

But still, she was proud of them. Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, and Issei. The five of them managed to take out most of Riser's own. Rias couldn't ask for a better peerage.

Now though, she would have to endure a life together with Riser. She looked over to her brother, pleading with her eyes for him to do something only for Sirzechs to smile at her.

 _'So...this is how it ends for me.'_ Rias sobbed to herself. Though deep down, she was praying to anyone to save her.

"Don't be so gloomy, my dear." Riser said. "This is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, you should enjoy it."

She gave him a subtle glare from her peripheral vision. "I will honor my end of the agreement, but make no mistake. This is not the happiest day of _my_ life."

"You'll change your tone once we are wed."

At their sides, the Gremory and Phenix clans were present. Sirzechs stood where his family was including his wife and their young son, Millicas, who was beside his mother.

The young Gremory looked at his father. "Papa, mama, why is Aunt Rias mad?"

Sirzechs looked at his son and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about your aunt. It will all work out in the end." Though reluctantly, his son nodded and the devil king sighed.

Grayfia looked at her son and then to her husband. "Are you sure this is wise, my lord?" She whispered. She knew what Sirzechs was planning but…could it really work?

"…Truthfully…I don't know." He replied. "But it's the only chance we have to get Rias out."

Among the guests were Rias' servants stood in formal attire for this _joyous_ event. They had failed to beat Riser and now, their king and friend was going to marry someone against her will.

Kiba clenched his fists in irritation. This wasn't supposed to go down if he didn't get taken out. The same sentiment was shared by Akeno and Koneko.

They had trained like hell for ten days, they had prepared all they can. But it still wasn't enough. They still weren't strong enough.

"This is bad. There must be something we could do." Akeno muttered. Her eyes alit with anger at how Riser was all but groping her friend in front of them.

"I wish we could, but we can't." Kiba hated to say that but it needed to. "I can't think of a way to get Rias out."

Koneko just remained silent. She too was feeling bad. Ever since she witnessed Kyuren's strength far outclassed her own, she had stepped up her training had gotten considerably stronger.

But it wasn't enough. The only reason why she was taken out of the battlefield was that the Nekoshou got careless and got hit from the back. And it didn't help that she was the first of them to fall.

She clenched her fists in frustration. If she didn't get careless and watched her back, she would've retired more of that prick's pieces. _'Forgive me, Rias.'_

Further away in the back of the chamber leaning on one of the pillars was a young man with black hair and violet eyes. He is tall and has a muscular build. This was Sairaorg Bael, heir to the Bael family and regarded as the Strongest Youth.

He was staring at Rias and Riser with a mixture of displeasure and sorrow. He and the Gremory heiress may not get along all the time, but she was his cousin and didn't want her to become a trophy for anyone.

Especially to Riser.

Sairaorg had asked his father if there was a way to cancel the wedding but Lord Bael said that it was impossible for them to. This was between the Gremory and Phenex clans and even if the Bael clan was ranked first in stature, they had no pull in this.

And even Sirzechs, his other cousin was powerless to stop this because of that stupid law he passed that the Four Satans could not interfere with clan affairs.

The Strongest Youth sighed, there was no getting out of this for Rias. If there was, he couldn't see it. But even so, he plans to have a little chat with Riser in private. _'If he even thinks of hurting her, I will come for him.'_

Just then, the doors burst open and every head turned to it and saw that a brown haired boy there with two guards lying unconscious. Most didn't know who this was but Rias knew.

"Issei!"

Issei gave her king a smile. "Hey, Rias! You ready to bust this joint?"

Riser growled in rage. How dare this piece of filth ruin his engagement party. "You insolent low-class filth! Who do you think you are to interrupt this event?!"

"You want an introduction, here it is!" Issei raised up his right arm that held the legendary Boosted Gear. "I'm Issei Hyoudou, loyal servant to Rias Gremory, and I'm here to bring her back to where she belongs! No one's going to take her virginity but me!"

His declaration was met with immediate disapproval, especially to any self-respecting woman here.

Grayfia narrowed her eyes at this boy. This was the one who Sirzechs was relying on to free his sister? He was even worse than Riser. Fortunately, she had the foresight to cover her son's ears.

Even if she was a servant of the Gremory clan, Grayfia wanted to preserve her son's innocence for a bit longer. Mother instincts.

Even Sirzechs' smile faltered a little. He wasn't expecting that. This boy may be their last hope, but over his dead body was his sister going to lose her virginity this early!

In the crowd, Sona Sitri along with her peerage face palmed with a groan of disapproval.

"He just had to blurt it out." Saji grumbled. Issei just stooped to a whole new low.

"You expected anything less?" Tsubasa asked, sporting an embarrassed blush.

' _I can't believe this fool would say that. In front of so many high ranking devils.'_ Sona thought to herself. If Hyoudou was making a play to free Rias, then by all means. But he didn't have to scream to the heavens his intentions afterwards!

At first, Sairaorg was glad that someone had come to save his cousin. He was even impressed at this newcomer's courage at talking like that in front of the devil king.

But then he just had to say that.

Rias felt embarrassed by Issei's claim to her virginity and Riser was just furious. "H-How dare you!"

Ravel was just plain disgusted. "W-What the hell? This creep's disgusting."

"Guards, seize him!" Riser commanded as numerous armored guards surrounded the Gremory Pawn.

"As embarrassing as that was. I think we should get back in it." Akeno suggested. Well, Issei had an interesting way of expressing his desires.

"Yeah, let's do this." Kiba readily agreed.

The young Nekoshou glared daggers at their resident pervert for what he said. Once this was over, she was going to give him a hard beat down. But she'll stay her fists for now. For Rias' sake.

"Right."

The three of them sprang into action and took on most of the guards surrounding Issei. "Don't worry, buddy. We got your back. Now go get Rias." Kiba said as he took down a guard with his sword.

"You got it! Thanks guys!" He replied before charging closer to the podium where Riser and Rias were.

The Gremory heiress was overjoyed that Issei had come to rescue her while Riser was feeling humiliated. He had won Rias' hand in marriage fair and square! This was injustice!

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Lord Riser, is this your doing?"

Numerous comments from the devils only furthered Riser's shame.

Sirzechs decided that it was time for his plan to take flight. "Riser had nothing to do with this. I arranged for all of this." Everyone turned to the devil king in shock. "I thought a little bit of entertainment was in order for my sister's wedding."

Issei stared at the man who spoke. "Who's that guy?"

Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko came beside him after they handled the guards. "He is the great devil king Lucifer. And Rias's brother." The Gremory knight explained and Issei looked at him surprised.

"Rias' brother?!" He returned his gaze towards Sirzechs. "And he's Lucifer too."

Despite him being his Maou, Riser glared at Sirzechs. "And what exactly do you mean by entertainment, _my lord_?" Respect be damned.

Ignoring his disrespectful tone, the crimson devil smiled. "To be honest, Riser, I was a bit unsatisfied with how your battle with my sister went on. A young devil of such experience was nearly brought close to defeat by a first timer."

The Phenex scion gritted his teeth. "It's the end result that matters, my lord."

"True, but that was in the past." Sirzechs chuckled. "After all, I can't imagine what your family must be thinking when you almost lost to an amateur of the rating game. I, for one, think you should be given another chance to redeem yourself. And besides, it's not every day we hold events like this. I'm in the mood for some theatrics."

Even though Sirzechs was calm on the outside, he was getting nervous on the inside. For his plan to work, he had to coax Riser to agree to this. That's why he was doing this.

Turning to Issei, he gave a smirk. "You, there." He pointed to his sister's pawn. "In the rating game, you unlocked your Sacred Gear, the Legendary Boosted Gear. An item that has the potential to surpass even the Biblical God in time."

Hearing this, Issei looked at his right arm. _'So, that is what I can do with this? Don't worry, Rias. With this, I'll get you out.'_

"And I, for one, would like to see if you will truly live up to your title as the Red Dragon Emperor." The Crimson devil continued. "That's why I had Grayfia make the necessary arrangements."

Riser cursed wildly in his mind. Who does he think he is? Even if Sirzechs is his Maou, he had no right to interfere with this! But then, a thought came to him and Riser smirked. _'So, he's counting on me to let my pride get the better of my judgement.'_

"Ah, I se. You want me to once again, face this boy." Riser stated.

Sirzechs smirked. Yes, this was going exactly he had hoped. "Phoenix versus Dragon. Believe we all would love to see that sort of battle between the two of you."

"But there is just one problem, my lord." Riser said that made the devil king look at him with a raised brow. "If I remember correctly, it was your law that states that a Maou cannot interfere with the affairs of the clans. With what your planning, you're clearly interfering with the affairs of both the Gremory and Phenix clans. And since that is against the law, it is my right to decline."

Sirzechs immediately lost his smirk. This was not how he planned it!

"However, I will accept your proposal on one condition."

"…What kind of condition?" Sirzechs asked.

Riser smirked. "I get to choose my opponent. And it will not be the so called Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei glared at him. "Hey, if you want to fight someone, fight me!" He roared only to be laughed at.

"You think you can face me, boy? You couldn't even stand your ground against me when we faced each other in the rating game, what hope could you have now?" He continued to laugh. "Even with the Boosted Gear, YOU ARE NOTHING!"

The pervert clenched his fists so hard, they were almost bleeding. Rias was glaring daggers at Riser for insulting her servant like that.

Finally subsiding his laughter, Riser sneered at Issei before turning to Sirzechs. "If I accept your idea for entertainment, then I will choose my opponent. If you'd like, I will forfeit my engagement to Rias." He had already someone in mind so waging his engagement was negligible.

Everyone started murmuring at his declaration.

Sirzechs considered his words carefully. His plan was destroyed and he was at Riser's fingertips. Though he will agree to this if he faced someone of his choosing, he even waged his engagement his sister. But who?

There was a good chance that Riser will pick someone who is weak and would ensure his victory. But he had no choice. With a heavy heart, Sirzechs conceded.

"I agree to your terms." Rias looked at her brother in shock. Why was he agreeing to this?! "Now, tell me. Who is your opponent."

Riser smirkd. "My opponent will be someone who has disgraced me in front of Rias and my own peerage. My opponent will be the human known as Kyuren."

The moment Sona, Rias and pretty much everyone who knew who Kyuren is widened their eyes in shock. Sona stepped forward. "I object!" Every pair of eyes turned to her. "A human has no business in the Underworld! Even if you agreed to this, my lord, you cannot bring a human here. It is against the ancient laws!"

"My daughter is right, Lord Sirzechs." Sona turned to her right and saw her father there. "A human has no right here." Everyone was in unanimous agreement. A mere human had no right being here.

Sirzechs knew it was true. But he had an idea about that. "True, but I have agreed to this. And on my word as the Maou, I will have to see it through. After all, we can just erase the human's memory after this is done…considering he lives."

Make no mistake, he had heard from Grayfia about this Kyuren. Supposedly, he had the strength to rival that of a god and he was rather curious to see it.

"My lord, please reconsider!" Sona pleaded but she was stopped when Sirzechs raised his hand.

"I have spoken. Now, Grayfia, summon Lord Riser's opponent here."

The strongest queen bowed. "At once, my lord."

Sona cursed under her breath. This was not good! Kyuren will definitely not like this! Before she could think on it more, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"My daughter, I am glad that you are willing to uphold the laws of the Underworld, but I'm afraid that you were once again ignored." Claudius said apologetically.

"That's not what I'm worried about, father."

Lord Sitri raised a brow. "Then what is it you're worried about? Are you worried about what will happen to the human?"

Sona shook her head. "I'm not worried about what will happen to him. I'm more worried about what he will do."

 _ ***Two Minutes Ealier***_

"Ah, would you look at that, Pip? What a work of art, this is." Kyuren marvelled, as his kitten came up and sniffed the masterpiece that he had created.

"Meew~" Pip mewled in delight and the raven haired teen smiled.

This was the mille-feuille or otherwise known as the Napoleon in some other countries. It was hell to make, and it took him almost four hours because he had added some things that really brought the flavors into this dish.

Now, all that work had finally paid off and Kyuren couldn't wait to have a taste. Grabbing a fork, he cut of a piece of the dessert and sniffed it. "Mmm, don't worry, Pip. I'll give you a nice big slice."

The kitten's eyes lit up at the prospect and Kyuren inched the fork closer to his mouth with his eyes closed. The delicate pastry was already in his mouth and before he could close his mouth, a bright flash of red light engulfed him.

Pip turned away from the sudden flash and when she looked back, she saw that her master was nowhere to be seen. The only thing left was the fork and the pastry on the counter.

"Meew?" She called out, but there was no answer.

She knew that she had to do something but…that dessert really looked delicious.

Kyuren closed his mouth and started to slowly chew, looking forward to the taste that the mille-feuille would bring. But…there was none?

Furrowing his brow, the raven haired teen stopped his chewing and poked his tongue around. What the…he could feel nothing in his mouth.

Opening his eyes, he saw that the fork that was supposed to be in his hand was gone. The pastry was gone, Pip was gone. He didn't even know where he was as he stared at his hands.

* * *

Sirzechs was looking at the human in curiousity. When he first appeared, he looked like he was eating something. Now, he was staring at his hands, confused.

The newcomer wore a simple white shirt, a pair of jogging pants, and some sneakers. Leading him to believe that he was doing some workouts or something.

Sona was staring at Kyuren in worry. This was not looking good. Most of the devils were looking at him like they were above him, if only they knew the truth…which they will soon enough.

Koneko instinctively hid behind Kiba. She may reject her Nekoshou side, but it was telling her that Kyuren was about to explode any second.

Issei took a step away from Kyuren. Something in him was telling him to stay away or be killed.

Riser sneered at the human that had regarded him as unimportant. "You should feel honored to be here, human. You're amongst your betters and now, for disrespecting me the first time we met, I will make you pay." He expected to see this human cower but he didn't and just kept his eyes sorely on his hands. "Did you hear me, human? You will be facing me in a battle and I will show no mercy."

Kyuren finally regained his bearings and his confusion turned to burning fury. Slowly, his arms dropped to his sides with his fists clenching and unclenching. _'Four fucking hours of work…gone.'_

The Sitri heiress and her peerage saw this and gulped.

"Riser, that is enough. Show some respect." Sirzechs reprimanded and turned to the human. "My deepest apologies for bringing you here but-"

"Which one of you is responsible for this?"

Everyone was taken back by his dangerous tone. And the fact that he had the guts to cut off the strongest devil.

Riser glared at this human filth. "How dare you! If you must know, I am the one responsible for bringing you here. Now take a good long look because I will be the last thing you see once I have killed you."

Rias was looking at Riser with wide trembling eyes before she slowly turned to Kyuren.

The raven haired teen was angry. These pieces of shit had the audacity to take him from his dwelling, take him here of all places, and took from him four hours of works worth of dessert from him!

The air around the room suddenly became heavy and everyone was almost brought to their knees and had difficulty breathing. Sona clutched her chest as the familiar pressure became known to her once again.

Slowly, Kyuren's head turned to the podium with anger burning in his eyes.

Millicas felt fear creep into his heart and hid behind his mother. "Mama, what's happening?" He asked in a scared little voice.

Grayfia mod her arm to protect her son. "It is all right, Millicas." But even she had a small tremble in her voice.

Sirzechs was lloking at this human with wary eyes before he turned to Riser who appeared to be unaffected due to his own arrogance and Rias who was trembling in fear.

' _What have you angered, Riser?'_

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Now, the Underworld will see Kyuren's power. What will he do? Find out on the next chapter of High School DxD: The Transfer Student.**_

 _ **Also, on regards to the pairing, I'm still undecided. But I'm leaning more and more to a SonaXOCXRaynare pairing.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD.**_

 _ **Chapter XVI – The Strongest Human**_

Was Kyuren pissed? Oh no, he wasn't pissed. He wasn't even angry. HE WAS FURIOUS!

The raven haired teen glared at the devils in front of him, his fists clenching and unclenching, barely able to contain his rage. And his fury was justified.

He didn't care who these bastards think they were, YOU DON'T JUST TAKE ANYONE FROM THEIR HOMES ON A DAMN WHIM!

How dare they...all Kyuren wanted was to stay out of this. He wanted nothing to do with them and he made that clear. Now, he was smack dab in the middle of the Underworld of all places. And just as he was about to taste his pastry.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the _devils_ before him. In his eyes, they deserved no respect as they didn't show him respect.

Sona and everyone else in the chamber felt a chill run up their spine as she stared at her partner in worry. But it wasn't worry for his own well-being, but what he was prepared to do.

Only she, Rias, and their respective peerages knew what he was capable of. What kind of strength he possessed and the Sitri heiress knew that that wasn't even lion's share of his power.

She knew it was futile, but Sona hoped that Kyuren wouldn't do anything rash. _'Please, don't make this more complicated than it is.'_ This was a very volatile situation and one she didn't want to explode.

In retrospect, she knew that the raven haired teen had the right to be mad. He was brought to the Underworld against his will, and that would put anyone in a bad way.

And she wasn't the only one.

* * *

The moment he saw the human appear in the chambers, Claudius thought little of him. He, like many others, didn't want the human here for obvious reasons. It just wasn't right that a human would set foot here, but thanks to the Maou's word, he had no say.

Though that doesn't mean he didn't feel a little pity for the young man. The Sitri Lord didn't know what this Kyuren did to Riser, but there was no real reason to bring him here. The boy had nothing to do with this, there was no need to do this.

Like some devil families, the Sitri clan wanted minimal contact with the human world. Feeling that they should be left alone or, at the very least, keep contact to the bare minimum.

Lord Claudius didn't have anything against humans, but he didn't trust them either. After all, most have stereotyped devils as raving evil entities that wanted nothing more than to cause untold chaos at their leisure.

Well, he couldn't really blame them for thinking that way but he agreed with his daughter. The human did not belong here and had to be sent back. Not because of the ancient laws, but because it was right.

But then, that presence came baring down on them. A dangerous and almost malicious force that slammed into him and almost left the Sitri lord and almost all devils present fall to their knees.

It was astounding and frightening at the same time. He had never felt that kind of fear inducing presence since the Great War...and those were very dark times to be in.

Something wasn't right. This kind of aura can only come from the most fearsome of creatures and beasts. An example would be dragons. But to see and feel it resonating from a human?!

Claudius looked at his daughter and he could see it in her expression. He could see it in her servants' expression, he could see it in Rias and her own servants' expression; hell, he could even see it in the Devil King, Sirzechs Lucifer's expression.

They were worried.

* * *

Sairaorg didn't know what to make of this human. When the decision was made to bring a human here, the Strongest Youth was one of the many that opposed the idea. Not because of the ancient laws, but it was just not right.

Bringing a human here because of the arrogant Riser wanted an easy victory left a bad taste in Sairaorg's mouth. He would never stoop so low as to bully someone weaker than him.

It was underhanded and a very dishonorable thing to do because he was once a victim of it. And is one of the reasons he became this strong. To show them that the weak can become strong.

Humans are naturally weaker than devils and Sairaorg was not pleased seeing that most of his kind treated them like playthings.

And then Lady Grayfia had transported the human here and the Strongest Youth got a good look at him. He had to admit, he looked strong for human standards, but he doubted that this one would stand a chance against Riser.

He would've done something but this was out of Sairaorg's hands.

And then...then he felt it. The overwhelming force that slammed into him and nearly brought him to his knees. _'W-What was that?'_ He asked mostly to himself, his senses becoming more alert. "Regulus, do you know where that came from?"

 _"Not a clue, master."_ Regulus, a Nemean Lion, Sairaorg's pawn and the spirit that resides within the Longinus-class Gear known was Regulus Nemea, replied from his master's mind.

He too felt it and it alarmed the Lion King and began scanning the crowd for the point of origin. What he found shocked the Nemean Lion to the core. _"Master, it came from the human."_

Hearing this, Sairaorg's eyes widened in surprise and quickly shifted his gaze towards the clearly enraged human. It was true, the Heir of the Bael Clan could feel the enormous waves of power coming from the human and it stunned him.

"Amazing. What do you think, Regulus?" He asked in slight awe.

 _"I don't know, master. The presence this human is radiating is the type you feel from exceptionally powerful beings like yourself. Dare I say it, he may even be a rival for you."_

Now Sairaorg was truly amazed. Generally speaking, humans are one of the physically weakest races on Earth when compared to devils and other Supernatural races.

For Regulus to proclaim that this human to be a possible rival for him was nothing short of an amazing impossibility. A human that powerful?

Numerous questions ran through his mind like how a human could be possibly this strong. But despite all that he felt and thought on this matter, the Strongest Youth couldn't help the smirk coming along.

He trusted his pawn's judgement as he had lived long before Sairaorg was even born, and wanted to see what this human was made of and just how strong he truly is.

So, for now, Sairaorg resigned himself to the sidelines. If Regulus was correct and this human was a match for him, then Riser had already lost and his cousin would be free. But he was more focused on his proclaimed rival with great interest.

 _'This should be good.'_

If what Regulus said is true, then when the time comes, Sairaorg will have to have a friendly chat with this human.

* * *

"You better have a good reason for this." Kyuren growled in outrage. If they brought him here for no good reason, then consequences be damned!

Sirzechs looked at him. He was confident that he could take this human down if needed, but that was before. Now, he was had some inkling of doubts.

No normal human could emit such an oppressive aura and not be dangerous. He had to tread carefully or else the devil king will find out how truly strong this human supposedly is. And a fight here was the last thing he needed.

"Forgive me, but Lord Riser has chosen you to be his opponent." The devil king said. "My sister is set to he married to Riser, and I suggested we had a little bit of a show. Riser has challenged you to a fight." Sirzechs was about to say more but before he could continue, Riser opened his mouth again.

"You humiliated me in front of my bride and my peerage, and you insinuated that I had committed incest with my younger sister. For that, I will make you pay dearly." He gave out a mocking smirk. "I do hope you can put up an entertaining show, but I really can't expect much from a lowly human now, can I?"

Sirzechs shot the Phoenix scion a warning stare. "Riser, please, be civil to our guest."

"Oh, please, my lord. It was you who suggested this whole thing as you wanted some entertainment." He scoffed then gave the human before him a sneer. "And besides, why should I be civil with a human? This one is below me, a bug. One that I will take pleasure in stamping out."

Rias couldn't believe what her _fiancé_ was spewing on about. Didn't he realize he was only adding fuel to the burning inferno?! How Riser didn't notice the intense and hostile force was beyond her.

Sirzechs looked on in disapproval at Riser's actions but he had more important things to worry about. Like that human who was utterly close to exploding.

Looking over to his right, the devil king saw that his young son was trembling in fright whilst hiding behind his mother. His eyes wide with fear and Grayfia had a protective arm covering him.

The Strongest Queen looked at her husband's eyes not as his servant and queen, but as his wife and the mother of their child.

He must resolve this now.

If Kyuren wasn't furious before, he was now. These...these sons of bitches brought him here...FOR THEIR OWN ENTERTAINMENT?!

The raven haired teen was seething, his mismatched eyes burning with barely contained fury. He wasn't a fucking gladiator and he wasn't some entertainer for anybody!

And then that blonde asshole just had to open his damn mouth. Take away Kyuren's food? Okay, he _may_ overlook that if you apologized - which they didn't. Kidnap him from his own home? Fine, you will get hurt in some way or another, but fine.

But to take him from his home just for these devil's sick amusement, and blatantly insult him and look down upon him? Now that will not go unpunished.

Kyuren glared menacingly at Riser. This guy had the gall to order his kidnapping, take him away from his meal, and then insult him out of principle and prejudice.

His mind was already working on how to inflict as much pain to this fool as possible before he killed him.

But before the raven haired teen could utter a response, he felt someone grab his arm. Narrowing his eyes, Kyuren turned to his left and his gaze slightly softened when he saw who it was.

* * *

Sona and her peerage had to stop themselves from grimacing at Riser's insults. That arrogant bastard was digging an even deeper grave than he already was.

 _'I need to get him out of here before this gets out of hand.'_ The Sitri heiress said to herself, seeing that her partner was already at his wits end of his temper.

She has known Kyuren long enough to know that he was very prideful and and would not take insults lying down. But she had to get him to calm down and out of here.

As the Student Council President, it was her duty to safeguard a fellow student from harm. And essentially, she was partly responsible for him being here and the responsibility falls to her to set things right.

She was about to move towards him when she felt someone grab her shoulder. "What are you doing? Stay back." Her father commanded. "I won't have you going near that...human."

Sona knew that her father didn't mean that in disgust, just worry. After all, it wasn't everyday you feel that kind of force from a human no less and he was just looking after her as any father should.

But she had to do something before this escalated beyond control. "Father, this has to stop. Believe me, I know what he is capable of and he is not to be trifled with."

Claudius could hear the urgency in his daughter's voice, and couldn't help but become curious. "What do you mean? What do you mean what he's capable of?"

The Sitri heiress sighed. "Father, I swear to you, I will explain everything." She shrugged off of father's hand. "But I have to get him to calm down lest he lash out." With that, she bolted towards the fuming raven haired teen.

The Sitri Lord curiosity grew. Just what in the name of hell is going on? What was his daughter talking about? But those questions will have to wait as he watched his daughter near the apparently dangerous human with wary eyes.

His breath hitched when Sona grabbed the human's arm and he turned to her. Claudius readied himself to come to his daughter's aid in a moment's notice. She may trust this Kyuren, but he doesn't.

When Sona's eyes met with Kyuren's own, she nearly flinched at the intensity of his eyes. But then the intensity of his eyes softened and she could feel his muscles relax a bit.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Kyuren, you have to stop this."

As this was going on, everyone was watching the exchange of words. Some wondering why a devil heiress was sullying herself by touching a lowly human.

What the Sitri heiress said made Kyuren scowl. "You know that I don't like being disrespected, Sona. They took me from my home, insulted me, and expect me to entertain them."

Sirzechs, at least, had the decency to look ashamed. Well, he did have a valid point there and had the absolute right to be pissed off. But this wasn't the way.

"Yes, I do know that." She nodded. "But I implore you to withdraw."

"Withdraw?" Kyuren asked incredulously. "After all of this, you expect me to just drop it?!" He said, glaring at Sona.

Claudius took one step forward but he was stopped when Sona's peerage was trying to hold him back. "Unhand me at once!" He commanded, he would not stand idly by when his youngest daughter was in danger.

"No, my lord. We know Kyuren, he will not hurt Lady Sona." Tsubaki said.

"What makes you so sure?" The Sitri lord asked, not at all convinced that his daughter was not in any danger.

"Believe us, Kyuren and Sona are tight." Saji said.

It took a little more convincing but the Sitri lord relented, but he still kept watch over his youngest daughter.

A bead of sweat dripped down from the side of Sona's face but she held her ground. She was Sona Sitri, she would not back down.

"No, I don't. But as your friend, I'm telling you that this isn't worth it." She tried to reason. "I will be more than happy to bring you back to your home...just don't do anything rash. Please."

Kyuren stared at Sona for a few seconds before turning back to the podium and weighed his options. Oh, he was still pissed about all this, but now was the time to think.

As much as he wanted to murder the fools that brought him here, it would drag him into their business. Something that he didn't want to do.

Besides, if he agreed to this, he would be giving these devils what they wanted - entertainment. And Kyuren was no entertainer. Over his dead body would he give them that satisfaction.

He was not going to be coaxed into becoming their source of entertainment. The only thing he wants now is to go home and hopefully find some Napoleon left.

Taking a deep breath, the raven haired teen made his decision. Sona felt his muscles relax and saw him nod and she let out of mental sigh of relief.

"All right, fine." He sighed and turned to Sona. "This is nothing but a waste of my time, anyway." Not needing to be told twice, the Sitri heiress nodded and motioned for her partner to follow her.

All those that knew Kyuren breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, that was close." Saji groaned and the others couldn't help but nod.

All eyes were on the Sitri heiress as she led Kyuren away, murmuring on about what had happened and just who is the human, and why did Sona know him.

Claudius looked at his daughter, pleased that she was able to end this fiasco while he gazed at the human warily. He too was curious as to who this human was and what did Sona meant about what he was capable of.

He could see it in her eyes. She knew something about this human. But he could ask her later, for now, let things calm down first.

 _'Hm, damn. I was hoping to see what he was made of.'_ Sairaorg he thought to himself with a sigh.

 _"Don't worry, master. You know how Riser Phoenix, you will see him fight."_

And true to Regulus' words...

"Where do you think you're going?!" Riser shouted, glaring at the human's retreating form.

Kyuren either didn't hear him or just ignored him and just followed Sona out. Though his mood had improved, he was still sour of it all. And the last thing he needed was picking a fight with an arrogant prick.

Riser snarled before he smirked. "So, that's it, huh? You're afraid to face me in battle." He chuckled. "Well, I should've known better. You humans are all cowards and weaklings, and you are no different!"

The moment those words registered in his mind, Kyuren's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. _'Did...did he just call me...weak..and a coward...?'_ He asked himself, his anger rising to dangerous levels.

Sona heard what Riser said and knew that her hope for keeping Kyuren out was shattered. "No, please, no."

"Oh, shit." Sona and Rias' peerage muttered at the same time.

A shadow fell over the raven haired teen's eyes as his anger rose to higher levels. If there was one thing Kyuren hated the most, it was calling him weak and a coward.

He worked so hard to become as strong as he is...he wasn't weak...and he wasn't a coward.

Kyuren slowly turned back to the podium. "What did you say? What did you call me?" He asked icily.

Riser chuckled mockingly. "It doesn't matter. Why should I repeat myself to a weak and cowardly human like you? Compared to me, you're nothing but garbage." He stepped forward. "So come. Prove to me that you at least have a spine and face me. And maybe I'll make your suffering a quick one."

The raven haired teen was seething now. He won't stand for this any more. He won't listen to this son of a bitch's prattling any longer. He will not stand here and let them insult him like this! No more!

If they want entertainment, then he'll give it to them! If these devils want a show, then he'll give it to them! If Riser wants to fight him, then so be it!

NO ONE CALLS HIM A WEAKLING! HIS PRIDE WILL NOT ALLOW IT!

And just like that, the oppressive aura returned only much more potent that had some devils including some lords and ladies succumbing to the sheer pressure. Even Sirzechs could feel it now in waves and he couldn't believe it.

He was considered as a Super Devil, but the rage laced aura Kyuren was producing left him astonished and nervous.

Millicas whimpered in fright and hid further behind his mother. Never before had he felt so afraid and wanted it all to stop.

Grayfia let her stoic mask fall as the intense aura slammed into her and heard her son whimper. She reached her arm to hold her distressed son, trying to reassure him that she would not let anything happen to him.

She knew this was a bad idea from the start and now, they made it worse. She glared at her Riser, who appeared to finally feel the human's power, and then at her husband.

These two were the root cause for all of this and now...she didn't know what will happen now. All she could do was comfort her frightened son and hope that this will end soon.

Rias had long since left Riser's side and was beside her parents who were eyeing the human warily.

Zeoticus had seen his fare share of the strange over the centuries, but never would he imagine that a human could silence a chamber filled with very powerful devils.

And it didn't help that his daughter's fiancé appeared determined to face him, further angering the human. Didn't Riser felt that dangerous force slamming into them?

Not taking any chances, the head of the Gremory clan placed himself in front of his wife and frightened daughter.

The first time Ravel had laid eyes upon the human in the ORC, she held nothing but contempt for him. He just straight up told them that she and Riser were having an incestuous relationship!

And the moment her brother had chosen him as his opponent, she was more than happy. Ravel couldn't wait to see her brother reduce that savage boar to ashes for the insult he thrust to them.

Now though, instead of contempt, she was looking at Kyuren with fear filled eyes. Was this young man even a human with the amount of power and and malicious aura he was emitting?!

Koneko shivered in fear as her Nekoshou side was screaming at her to run and hide. Never and she means never had she been so frightened before. Even when the devils were gunning for her, she wasn't this afraid.

Kiba stood his ground but he was shaking. He couldn't believe it...so much power. This marked the first time he saw Kyuren truly enraged and it made him nervous.

The full extent of his power was still unknown but he saw glimpses and those glimpses were unsettling enough. Kiba shuddered at the thought of what Kyuren was capable of when enraged.

Akeno considered herself as a tough girl. She endured a harsh childhood, witnessed the murder of her beloved mother, and was abandoned by her own father when she needed him the most.

So, yeah, it would take a lot to make her falter.

But she stood there unable to move, staring with wide eyes at the enraged Kyuren. She'll never say this out loud, but Akeno scared. She felt like the helpless little girl she once was when her mother was killed.

Sona was faring no better. This was far worse than anything she had felt before that she had to rely on her father for support.

Sairaorg was once again amazed by the presence this human was producing. It was even more potent than before. "This is incredible." He even had to increase his own aura to counter it.

 _"Yes, this is truly incredible."_ Regulus responded, himself a little awed. _"Are you satisfied now, master?"_

Though it was truly impressive to see a human do this and bring almost every devil to quiver, he still wanted to see more.

"No. He may have the aura, but does he have the bite to back up his bark."

Regulus sighed, he should've expected that. _"As you wish, but I advise that you prepare yourself. Who knows what will happen at this point."_ His master responded with a nod.

"You want a fight?" Kyuren asked through gritted teeth. "Fine, I accept."

Riser kept up his smug facade but now he was growing nervous. "Well, maybe you're not a coward after all. Don't worry, though. I'll be sure to make it quick."

The raven haired teen's anger flared again. He couldn't wait to get rid of this fool and be done with it.

Sirzechs took a step forward. "Lord Riser, stop your insults this instant. This is not the place of your battle which will commence in a moment."

Riser just gave a careless wave that made the devil king scowl before turning back to Kyuren with a friendly smile. "Once again, I apologize for the inconvenience we thrust upon you. As such, I am willing to grant you a reward of your choosing."

"That's absurd, Lord Lucifer! Why do you even bother in granting him a prize?!" Asked an outraged Riser.

The devil king gave him a stern glare. "This was thrust upon him against his will and as such, I feel obligated to him compensation for his troubles."

Call it compensation, but it was more like trying to get on Kyuren's good graces.

Riser looked like he was about to protest some more but held his tongue when the look Sirzechs gave him left him no choice. Begrudgingly, he stood down.

If they wanted to reward this lowly human, then so be it. It wasn't like he would live to get them anyway.

Seeing the Phoenix scion back down, the crimson devil turned his attention back towards Kyuren. "Now, what is that you desire? You need only ask and-"

"Don't bother." The raven haired teen interrupted the devil king. "Because once I'm done with him..." He leveled a withering glare towards Sirzechs.

"I'll deal with you next."

* * *

It was time. The time for the battle between Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen and Riser Phoenix.

The two were in the same pocket dimension used for the Rating Games, but for now, it was to be used for a special kind of fight.

For the first time, a human and a devil would face in a sanctioned battle. It was a milestone or a joke depending on how you look at it. For some, it was an execution.

But that was before.

Before the devils thought this was nothing more than a ploy to cancel the wedding and barely even counted as entertainment, but now every pair of eyes was focused on this fight.

Murmuring begun to circulate throughout the chamber. All were wondering how this would turn out. In the beginning, everyone thought that this would be an easy win for Riser, but with the human's surprising display, some were having doubts.

Despite all of that, everyone was dying to find out what this mysterious human was about to do.

Sona, however, was worried. Oh, she wasn't worried about Kyuren's well being, she was more worried about what he was going to do and the repercussions that would soon follow.

Back in the arena, Riser was looking all smug like he had already won this, but Kyuren had a serious scowl adorning his face.

He had his arms crossed over his chest and was itching for this to start. This fool had insulted him and had practically demanded him to fight him.

And the so called devil king had the balls to kidnap Kyuren from his home for no better reason than entertainment.

Never had he felt so insulted in his life. Kyuren was very displeased at the devils for their blatant disrespect and demands of him.

And what truly made his blood boil was that they expected him to just take it lying down. No, he will show them that he will not take their shit and was not one to fuck with.

And this fool, Riser. He will make an example of him. _'Time to show them what I am really capable of.'_ Kyuren growled to himself.

"What's the matter human?" Riser asked. "You look kind of pale. Don't worry, it will all be over soon enough."

Kyuren just kept his mouth shut but his clenched his jaw to hold back his anger. He will have him soon enough.

"The battle between Lord Riser Phoenix and Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen will now commence. The rules are simple, the two combatants fight until one is incapable of continuing. Killing your opponent is strictly prohibited and shall be punished accordingly. The match will commence when the signal is made." Grayfia's voice carried over the field.

Riser prepared himself to fight while Kyuren just stood there with his arms at his side, totally relaxed.

Thirty seconds later, the signal was given by a loud boom and Riser summoned his fiery wings and conjured up two fireball and had a victorious grin. "Now, prepare for your-" He didn't get to finish when suddenly Kyuren appeared in front of him in a blur and was face to face with him.

Time seemed to slow down as Riser stared into the raven haired teens eyes in shock. How did he get here so fast? Kyuren's mismatched eyes peered at the Phoenix scion's own with cold indifference but it soon gave way to burning fury.

Just like that, Riser felt an unimaginable pain in his chest. He could feel his bones breaking and snapping, and his organs and flesh being ripped apart.

He wanted to scream but he couldn't when the entirety of Riser's body exploded, splattering gore all over the walls and floor but it didn't stop there.

 **BOOOOOOOM!**

A massive section arena behind what remained of Riser's body was just blown away and destroyed instantly by an unknown force.

Back in the chamber, everyone effectively had their mouths hanging open in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. Everything was quiet, no one dare to say a word nor move a muscle.

The Sitri heiress was shocked. No, shocked doesn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. What in the name of the seven levels of hell just happened...?

Kyuren glowered at the blood and flesh splatters on the floor with his left arm outstretched and his hand into a fist.

Glaring at nothing in particular, Kyuren slowly laid down his arm. Even though he didn't like this piece of shit, he had to wonder, was that it?

All of that bragging, all of the insults, and yet nothing to show for? If this was considered powerful here, then Kyuren was sorely disappointed and angry.

They brought him here to fight this pathetic excuse of a devil?! The least Riser could give him was a satisfying fight before he snapped his fucking spine!

Back in the chamber, the shock had finally worn off from one of them. "RISER!" Ravel screamed in terror at what just happened to her older brother.

Ravel was followed by her mother who shrieked in pain before she fainted into her distraught husband's arms.

Soon enough, every devil was alive now. Throwing strings of comments of shock, fear, and outrage.

"What the hell just happened?!"

"Did that human just killed a Phoenix?!"

"What power!"

These were just some examples.

Sona couldn't believe what she just saw. In just one swift attack - a simple punch - he had not only reduced Riser Phoenix to nothing more than a blood stain, but destroyed a good portion of the arena without even touching it.

There was only one possible explanation for it. His punch had so much force behind it that it produced a shockwave. The prospect both amazed her and frightened her because it meant Kyuren was strong enough to cause devastation with nothing more than a simple punch.

And his speed...the moment the signal was given, the raven haired teen had moved so fast that he was instantly in front of Riser.

Sona was barely able to register his movement until she saw that he was directly in front of Riser. He would've at least been moving close to or at the speed of sound!

"I...I think I speak for all of us when I say this." Saji muttered. "Holy. Fucking. Shit." The rest couldn't help but nod slowly as they stared at the live feed.

Sairaorg was no different from the others. Though he maintained a rigid posture, his shock was evident as any other.

Whatever doubt he had of the human was instantly destroyed. "Incredible. Regulus, did you see that? Incredible." He was truly speechless.

 _"...Indeed, master. Such strength."_ Regulus uttered in awe. The Nemean Lion had lived through centuries and seen it all. He had faced adversaries of great might but this...this human had the strength he had not seen since the time of Hercules.

And he didn't even look like he tried.

"Yes." Sairaorg agreed, a battle hungry smile for ing on his lips. Finally, someone he could cut lose in battle.

Issei had his mouth and eyes side opened in shock but deep inside him, a certain dragon couldn't believe what just transpired.

This was Draig, the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, One of the two heavenly dragons, and one of the most powerful beings in existence.

His life was long and believed that he had seen everything. But this...this would be something new for him. Draig remembered that day when his container had foolishly tried to attack Kyuren and had almost crushed him while he was dormant.

He had never felt such strength before, especially from a human. And then, this new display happened and Draig was positively amazed.

And the only thing he thought was why wasn't this Kyuren his host instead of this pervert. Of all the host he had to be with, it was a no good pervert who's only interest was boobs.

Draig's previous hosts were powerful warriors and kings worthy of his power. But now, he was stuck with this pathetic meat bag...what a fucking downgrade.

Sirzechs had seen it all transpired and couldn't help but marvel at it. This has confirmed it all, this human truly did had incredible strength but there was one problem.

With all that has happened, Kyuren was very displeased and very angry at them.

The devil king had to think fast because having this human as an ally was far better than an enemy. Even better, he could even reincarnate Kyuren as a devil and entice him with the promise of lordship, prestige, riches, and women.

Zeoticus noticed that his son was in deep thought and excused himself from his wife and daughter before moving towards him. "What are you thinking?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Kyuren is powerful, there is no denying that. I'm thinking of turning him into a devil inviting him into our fold."

The head of the Gremory clan was surprised at what his son had just said. "What? Why do you say that? Better yet, why are you even considering this?"

Sirzechs peered at his father. "Just look at the devastation he caused. That was one one punch and he didn't even look like he was trying. You can imagine just what he's capable of when he tried. Not to mention, he managed to seemingly kill a Phoenix."

It was true, Zeoticus could see the amount of damage a simple punch from this human could do and it was frightening. He already knew what his son was thinking, try to get this human to their side.

Even he could understand the prospect of having such a powerful being in their ranks.

"Just...Just try to be careful, Sirzechs." He placed a hand on the shoulder of his devil king and eldest son. "From the looks of it, he doesn't seem in the best of moods."

Sirzechs smiled and nodded at his father. "I will." He looked at the grieving Phoenix family and couldn't help but feel guilty. "Father, would you please comfort the Lord and Lady Phoenix. After this, I would like to talk to them."

Nodding, the head of the Gremory clan walked towards the grieving family to extend his offer of comfort.

"All right, everyone please settle down." The devil king raised his voice to placate everyone but it took time to get them to stop talking. He couldn't blame them really. Even he was still reeling, but he was a leader of his race.

Nodding, Sirzechs turned to maid. "Grayfia, please bring him back here." He requested.

The Strongest Queen hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Kyuren could feel a familiar pull and the next thing he knew, he was back in the chamber, his face still adorning the scowl.

When he arrived back, every devil was eyeing him with a mixture of interest, shock, and wariness.

Sirzechs knew he had to tread lightly now. One wrong word and he could set off a raging beast with monstrous strength. Giving out a smile, he began to speak. "Now I believe I speak for-"

 **BOOM!**

He didn't get to finish when he felt his entire body breaking before being thrown backwards. He travelled with so much force that a trench formed in his wake and he went through multiple walls and finally came to a stop outside of the mansion in a heap.

Grayfia's eyes widened in shock. "PAPA!" Millicas screamed and was about to go after his father but his mother held him back.

Zeoticus was instantly in front of his wife and child to protect them. He looked at the hole from which his son was launched before turning back to the one who did it.

Everyone in the chamber was once again shocked. On the podium stood Kyuren with his arm out stretched. He had just punched the so THE devil king out of the mansion.

"No, Kyuren!" Sona shouted and tried to run towards him but Claudius held her back.

"Sona, stay behind me!" He commanded, placing himself in front of his daughter and her peerage.

"Father, please-"

"No, my daughter. This is not up for debate." He gave her a stern glare that made the Sitri heiress begrudgingly back down.

She could only curse under her breath as Sona looked at Kyuren. He had just made things worse! If one simple punch from his was enough to destroy the arena, the he could've killed the unprepared Sirzechs!

Kyuren gave a low growl before setting his arm down at his side. Finally, his business was done here and wanted nothing more than to get back to his home.

Turning his head to the left, he glared at Grayfia who glared right back at him but it was obvious that there was a noticeable shake in her hands.

Her husband was just blown through the mansion and wanted to know that he was okay. He was no longer his servant now, but his wife. And her husband needed her now.

But she was locked into a staring contest with the one who injured her husband. It took every single ounce of willpower she had not to attack Kyuren in retaliation but with everyone here and her son directly behind her, she could do nothing.

Just then, Grayfia saw his eyes trail downwards, an act that made her blood run cold. "Mama, h-he's looking a-at me." She heard her son stutter.

He was looking at her son.

 _'No.'_ The Strongest Queen pushed Millicas further behind her, glaring at the teen. _'Not my son.'_ Over her dead body was she going to let him harm her young Millicas.

The two continued their stare down in what felt like years. Everyone watched with batted breath at what was going to happen.

"Take me home. Or else." Kyuren threatened with cold fury. He had enough of the Underworld and wanted out. If he has to stay here for one more minute, then he'll tear it down to the ground!

A few seconds later and seeing no choice, Grayfia summoned a magic circle to take him back to his home. "Just get out." She hissed.

The raven haired teen promptly turned around and walked to the magic circle.

Sona watched as Kyuren made his way to the magic circle. This was all their fault and out of all of them, she was probably the only one who could talk to him at this point.

Seeing her chance, the Sitri heiress broke free from her father and made her way in front of Kyuren. "Sona!" Her father shouted but she ignored him. She had to sort this out.

Standing right at his path, Sona tried to speak to him. "Kyuren." She called out but he just kept walking.

Claudius could see with every passing step, her daughter was coming closer and closer towards danger. He weaved his way to the crowd, trying to get to his daughter.

When he saw that the human was right in front of Sona, his desperation grew. Silently begging that the human didn't harm his daughter until he got there.

Sona stood string against Kyuren. She wanted to talk to him about this whole thing but just as he was in front of her, he moved around her and just kept walking.

This disheartened the Sitri heiress and she heard the familiar sound of the magic circle activating, and hung her head in shame.

As soon as Kyuren was gone, the whole chamber erupted in chaos as Grayfia and the members of the Gremory clan scrambled to get to Sirzechs.

 _'Kyuren, I'm sorry.'_

* * *

In a bright flash of light, the raven haired teen found himself back in his penthouse, specifically his kitchen. He looked at his counter and saw that his Mille-feuille was gone and a noticeable bulge was evident on his sleeping kitten's belly.

Pip heard something and yawned before opening her eyes. It was her master! "Meew~" She mewled happily but he just gave her a flat stare.

The kitten could tell that he was very upset amd her ears flattened and laid her head down. Was he upset that she ate all of the Mille-feuille?

Kyuren sighed and went towards the couch and plopped on it. Pip made her way to her master and jumped on the couch. She carefully moved towards him, careful not to upset him further.

When she was at his hand, she nuzzled it affectionately. Trying to say that she was sorry that she didn't leave some for him.

The raven haired teen hummed at his kitten behavior. He wasn't angry at her; he was just a little peeved at what just happened to him.

Smiling at his precious kitten, Kyuren placed her on his lap and caressed her affectionately.

"Hvordan kan jeg være sint på deg, Pip?" _**("How can I be mad at you, Pip?")**_ He chuckled before settling himself in.

He could always count on his kitten to lift his mood up.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Now the devils know now to fuck with Kyuren.**_

 _ **And before anyone raises hell about Riser seemingly dying, it is my opinion that the Phoenix clan is not immortal. God was considered immortal but he's dead now, is he? They just have really good healing factors.**_

 _ **And I did say that Riser was seemingly dead, meaning that he may be still alive. But I don't know if he can regenerate after being reduced to chunks.**_

 _ **Kyuren will now deal with the backlash of his actions. After all, rumor spreads fast in the Supernatural World. Especially is you laid out the Strongest Devil.**_

 _ **All right, I changed the names. Sorry, guys, it was a typo.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD._**

 ** _Chapter XVII – For Every Action, There Is A Reaction_**

The current state of the Underworld could only be described by two words: utter chaos.

It had been a few hours since the Gremory reception of the supposed wedding between Rias and Riser that ended in disaster with Riser literally being blown to a bloody puddle.

Not only that, but also Sirzechs Lucifer, widely regarded as the most powerful devil alive, was severely injured when he was blown through the mansion and beyond.

One might ask, who was powerful enough to singlehandedly obliterate a fully powered Phenex, and and cripple the Devil King. Whoever was responsible was surely a force to be reckoned with.

But it wasn't another devil, it wasn't an angel, it wasn't a fallen angel, in fact, it wasn't even a supernatural being that did those things. It was something completely and utterly unexpected.

It was a human that did it.

A human that laid bare an incredible amount of power and displayed unbelievable strength when with just one punch each, he destroyed Riser Phenex when he challenged him and injured the Devil King to the point where he had to be bed ridden.

Needless to say, every devil there was frightened by the show of brute strength especially when one of their leaders was put down before their very eyes.

"Clearly, this is an unexpected turn of events." A handsome young man with light blue eyes and slicked back green hair said. This was Ajuka Beezlebub, one of the Four Great Satans and chief adviser for the Technology Department.

This was an emergency meeting called upon by the Satans because of what happened earlier. And this included some Lords of some clans like the Sitri, Gremory, Bael, and the Phenex.

Ajuka was busy doing his hobby which is tinkering until he got the news that Sirzechs was severely injured. He dropped everything and went straight for his friend's location.

"Normally, I'd just be lazing around. But this is extremely serious." A bald man with a goatee said. This was Falbium Asmodeus, the Maou in charge of the Military.

When had heard what happened and he had to check his sense of hearing and jumpstart his mind. Falbium was rarely surprised, but to hear that Riser Phenex's body had been destroyed and Sirzechs severely injured by a human shocked him.

Suffice to say, he actually got off his lazy ass to attend the emergency meeting.

"But how did this happen?" A beautiful young woman with long black hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes. She also wears, as unusual as it is, a magical girl outfit. This was Serafall Leviathan, the Maou in charge of Foreign Affairs.

Normally, she was very cheerful and childlike, but not at this time. Hearing that her fellow Maou was hurt was reason enough to require her presence, but what really made her go was because her sister was also there.

Leviathan loved her sister to death and hearing that she was there really made her worry. What if whoever attacked Sirzechs turned his attention towards her little sister? She couldn't bear the thought of Sona getting hurt.

Serafall looked over to the Gremory patriarch who looked absolutely distraught despite his best attempts to hide it behind her stoic mask. "How is Sirzechs doing?" She asked worriedly and all the Maous and Lords looked at the Zeoticus for the answer.

He gave a shaky sigh. "Sirzechs had his ribcage crushed, his spine almost broken, a broken neck, a cracked skull, numerous bones snapped, many of his internal organs have been damaged...I have never seen him in such a state."

It was painful for a father to look at his son's life hanging in the balance, but he kept strong for his family.

Everyone looked at Zeoticus in sympathy.

Serafall nodded. "I really hope Sirzechs get better."

Ajuka hummed in agreement. "As do we all. But now, on to more pressing matters." At that, everyone in attendance grew very serious. "How did this happen and how could a human harm one of the four Maous?" He asked.

Even he could hardly believe it. Sure, it was not impossible, but how in the seven levels of hell did a human did so much damage to Sirzechs?

"It all seems farfetched." Falbium muttered. "But we all saw the evidence. Riser Phenex's body had been obliterated and Sirzechs Lucifer is in intensive care for numerous grave injuries."

Lord Phenex clenched his fists but calmed himself down. Sure his son may have been an asshole and had wanted to beat some sense into him, but he didn't want to see his son be reduced like that.

Worse, his wife and daughter had seen it all happen. Lady Phenex loved her children deeply; seeing one of them get killed was devastating.

Sure, a Phenex could regenerate, maybe even reform. But the pain will remain.

He had half a mind to seek revenge on that human for what he did to his son, but he knew it would be suicide.

"That may be, but how can a human be that strong?" Lord Bael asked. "Could it be that he is a half breed?"

Falbium hummed in thought. "It is a possibility." He could not rule out that bit. If this human was that strong, he had to be descended from someone very powerful.

Ajuka nodded. "We cannot rule that out, but we need to be sure of this."

Claudius cleared his throat and everyone looked at him for his input. "I think my youngest daughter may have an answer for that."

Everyone looked at him with surprise in their eyes but Serafall was looking at her father with shock at what he just said. "W-What? Sona knows him? How?"

A millions things ran through her mind. How can her baby sister have the answers to this?!

"Even I don't know how or why." Claudius sighed, also thinking how his daughter knew the extremely powerful human. "But...she reacted strangely. When Sirzechs had agreed summon the human, Sona was adamantly against it. She also said that she wasn't worried about his well being, she was worried about what he will do."

Zeoticus nodded and decided to share his own piece. "My daughter also displayed some familiarity the human. It looked like she knew of him like Sona otherwise she wouldn't look so...afraid of him...at least not until now."

The devils pondered over this. "That...raises questions." Ajuka said.

"Indeed, but we can't exactly call Rias here, she's with her family. So that just leaves Sona." Serafall sighed. She was worried to death and wanted to know what her little sister has to say.

Falbium grunted his approval. "We don't have much of a choice. If young Sona has answers to these damned questions, then so be it." He wanted to know just what the hell they were dealing with here.

The other devils nodded their consent, though Serafall was reluctant to do so, and Ajuka called one of the servants. "Please summon Lady Sona Sitri here and tell her to make haste."

"At once, my lord." The servant bowed and went to do her duty.

* * *

In a separate room, Sona Sitri and her peerage were located. All was quiet and no one moved a muscle, the shock of what happened hours before were still fresh in their mind.

Hell, it was ingrained into the minds of every devil in attendance and soon enough, every last one of their race would know.

They may appear to be calm on the outside but they were in turmoil on the inside. It was just like what Saji said earlier, holy fucking shit.

Today they bore witness to another glimpse of Kyuren's might. And they were rattled to the bone.

Kyuren had destroyed Riser Phenex in just one move. One attack, one simple punch, that's all it took. And that same punch almost brought an entire arena down without him even touching it!

It was...fear inducing because he was far stronger than any of them combined...times a thousand. And the scary part was that was pure physical strength; no magic, no fancy spells, just his strength.

And just when things couldn't get any worse, the raven haired teen did the unthinkable. He attacked Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Mous and arguably the strongest devil alive, and severely injured him.

That sent a cold shiver down their spines. Sirzechs was one of the most powerful devils along with the other Maous. Their power was even greater than the previous devil kings.

To see the raven haired teen take down a Maou with such ease was...terrifying.

He may be a friend to them, but they couldn't help to feel fear gripping their hearts after seeing what Kyuren could and would do if pissed off.

Whatever higher power was out there help them if the time came when Kyuren turned against them.

Sona shared the same feelings with her peerage but she was distraught about something else. She couldn't help but feel guilt and regret.

The Sitri heiress may not admit it openly but Kyuren was a friend to her, a close friend. He was her partner and equal, and a fellow student of Kuoh.

And as such, she felt that it was her responsibility as a friend and the Student Council President to look out for him, and watch his back.

A responsibility that she felt she failed in.

She didn't know why but when he brushed past her without sparing her a glance...it stung a little. Sona had experience with being brushed away before and she took those in stride...so why did this affect her so?

When Sona proposed her ideas for a Rating Game School, the elders laughed in her face. It stung her pride, but she stood strong. So why did she felt this way when Kyuren ignored her?

Regardless of what that was, she knew that Kyuren was displeased with her...with all of them.

Part of her was telling her that this wasn't her fault. How could she have known that Riser and Sirzechs would bring the most powerful human she has ever known to the Underworld?

The blame rested on them and not on the Sitri Heiress.

But it didn't ease her conscience in the slightest. _'Kyuren deserves an apology.'_ She thought to herself. If it was for nothing else, at least it would put her conscience at rest.

That is, if he accepts.

Now, comes the hard and complicated part, the fallout of his actions. The Sitri Heiress gained a concerned scowl. No doubt this was already spreading like wildfire in the Underworld.

A human severely injuring one of the Four Maous will definitely turn a lot of heads. And it wouldn't be long before the other Factions and races get wind of this.

Sona knew that there was an emergency meeting going on and was fidgeting. There were many things that could happen but there was a possibility that they may send numerous devils to either subdue or eliminate Kyuren.

If they did that then the only outcome was more bloodshed before they could get to him...she didn't want to think about how many will fall before his fury.

It was like sending the cattle to the slaughter.

She didn't want that to happen because she knew that Kyuren would not hesitate to tear them apart. She needed to convince the Maous otherwise before they send their soldiers to their deaths.

But how?

Just then, there was a knock on the door and everyone was snapped from their thoughts, a welcome distraction.

Sona briefly wondered who it could be before she cleared her throat. "Come in." She called out and the door opened to reveal a servant.

The servant bowed to Sona. "Excuse me my lady, but the Devil Kings request your presence regarding the...human." She said, her tone slightly wavering.

In hindsight, the Sitri heiress expected this to happen and she knew her father would have been the one who suggested it. She had implied that she knew him.

Standing up from the chair, she nodded at the servant. "Thank you, I'll be there shortly." With that,the servant nodded and exited the room. "Tsubaki, I leave everything to you for the moment. I'll return shortly."

Tsubaki seemed to protest but all she could do was nod. In all fairness, she was still in shock as was the rest on them and couldn't even speak for the moment.

Sona looked at her peerage in sympathy, understanding that this was a lot to take in. They needed time to collect their thoughts, even she needed time to calm herself. But first, she must report to the Maous before she could rethink everything...and hope that Kyuren was willing to talk to her when they next meet.

Without another word, the Sitri heiress left the room to tell what she knows.

* * *

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Enter." Ajuka called over the door.

The door opened and came in Sona who bowed in respect. "I have come as per your request, my lords and lady." She said and could only hope that-

"Hi, Sona!" Serafall chirped happily, waving her hands at her baby sister.

Serafall doesn't do that. The Sitri heiress' left eye twitched in annoyance but otherwise kept a straight face.

"Moving on. Thank you for coming here, Sona, and I assume that you already know the reason for us summoning you here." Falbium stated more than asked.

"Yes." Sona nodded. "I will tell you what I know of Kyuren." They all nodded, getting serious about this. Even Serafall lost her cheerful smile and opted for a serious expression.

"Then how is it that you know him?" Lord Bael asked.

"Kyuren is transfer student from NTNU to Kuoh Academy. Naturally, as Student Council President, it is my duty to know who this new student is."

Falbium leaned forward. "What can you tell us about him?"

Sona gave a mental sigh. "In his time at NTNU, he was considered one of the top students there, meaning he is incredibly intelligent. He was also the captain of their martial arts club and was undefeated in several competitions suggesting that he is a formidable combatant."

She then proceeded to tell than how the raven haired teen was unpredictable, that he abides by his own set of rules...very flexible rules. And his apparent merciless attitude and ruthlessness when it comes down to it.

Not only that, but she also told him about his "the ends justify the means" mentality. Evidenced when he suggested to her to threaten the clan elders of a possible invasion or uprising and that reincarnated devils were the only things standing between them and death to get progress on her school starting

Mind you, this was all based on Sona's assumptions.

That troubled the Maous because this human wasn't just immensely strong, but also had brains and was an accomplished fighter. Not only that, but he was also more than willing to do horrible things to accomplish a goal.

It was a very very very deadly combination.

Falbium could respect that kind of mentality. As the Maou in charge of the military, he respected the quality of doing what needed to be done. Make the hard choices that most wouldn't do.

It wasn't helping the case. What Sona said implied to him that Kyuren was willing to do just about anything for whatever goal he had in mind. And Falbium knew what anything means firsthand.

But he also wondered why someone as young as him have such a mentality. That Kyuren couldn't have been more than twenty years old, maybe younger.

What could have possibly happened for him to be that way?

Ajuka's scowl deepened. _'This human is becoming more dangerous the more I find out about him.'_ He thought to himself. Make no mistake, he was already making plans on how to deal with this human but it will take time.

This Kyuren was an anomaly. Something that Ajuka would have never expected to just show up out of the blue. He was a threat and Ajuka had ample reason to believe he is. But even he couldn't deny that he was curious about this human.

And like Falbium, he also wondered what kind of event could force Kyuren to such extremes.

Serafall was just worried as well as her father and Zeoticus. With everything that she had heard from her baby sister, this Kyuren was a force not to be taken lightly even for a single second.

How could her sister be so clam about all of this? Didn't she realize how close she was to a monster?! What if something happened to her and Serafall wasn't there to protect her?!

"How strong is he?" Lord Phenex asked, wanting to know just how powerful his son's destroyer was. And if it was possible to retaliate.

"In all honesty, I do not know. But he has shown incredible feats of strength that should have been impossible for a normal human. An example would be that he almost crushed the Boosted Gear with relative ease."

What Sona said made the devil lords recoil in surprise. "How is this possible? How could a human be so powerful?" Zeoticus asked.

Sona shook her head. "I do not know. Kyuren seems reluctant in revealing the true nature of his power, but he said that it was through hellish training."

Ajuka and Falbium scowled. Hellish training could mean anything. "That's not a good enough answer. There is absolutely no way that can be true."

Sona sighed. "Until the time comes he reveals it, that's the answer we have to stick with."

For several minutes, the devil lords asked Sona what else she knew about Kyuren. Anything useful that could be used against him. But they got far less than they should because what Sona gave them were mundane things.

That and she was not going to betray her partner's trust.

"Now we have to decide what course of action we will take." Ajuka stated. "Judging from what Sona Sitri has given us, Kyuren is incredibly powerful and dangerous."

"I suggest we eliminate him." Lord Bael said without hesitation. "It's the safest and surest way we can resolve this. Not to mention that he severely injured Sirzechs and destroyed Riser Phenex."

Falbium nodded. "Yes, but it would be a shame for him to go to waste. Having someone like Kyuren on our side would be an invaluable addition to our ranks."

It was true. Though the thought of killing the human was dancing in his mind, the Maou couldn't deny that Kyuren could be a valuable asset in the future.

Ajuka shook his head. "I don't think so, Falbium. Lord Gremory told me that Sirzechs had tried to recruit him but before he could finish, the human attacked him. I think the safest course of action is to eliminate him."

The others seemed to agree, although some were reluctant like Serafall and Lord Sitri. But one was adamantly against the decision.

It was as Sona feared. They were going after him. They didn't know what they were getting into! _'Dammit. Quick, Sona, the lives of countless devils hangs in the balance. You need to convince them otherwise.'_

"No, you mustn't do that." She said and caught the others attention.

Claudius sighed. "I know you don't like it, Sona. Even I don't like it, but it has to be done."

Sona shook her head. "No, what you're doing is only sending our soldiers to their deaths."

"And why is that?" Lord Bael raised a brow, challenging the Sitri heiress to give them a reason why should they let the human live.

"Look at what he has done. He destroyed Riser's body, and brought Sirzechs to his knees. If the Devil King was felled by only one of his attacks what makes you think that our soldiers would fare any better."

"You overestimate him, Sona." Falbium noted.

The Sitri heiress shook her head. "I'm not overestimating him, you underestimate him. We don't know how truly powerful he is. If you actually manage eliminate him, how many devils should fall by his hands until that happens?"

The devils contemplated on her words. It was true, they didn't know jack shit about how powerful Kyuren is. The only proof they had was the footage of him punching Sirzechs from the mansion and that alone spoke volumes of his power.

Still, that only gives them a vague interpretation because the raven haired teen seemed like he wasn't even putting any effort into it.

"And what do you suggest we do, Lady Sona? Should we just let him go unsupervised? Leave the, quite possibly, most powerful human alive to run free after what he did?" Ajuka asked, curious to what the Sitri heiress had in mind.

"Let me keep an eye on him." Sona said and would've continued before her sister bolted up.

"Absolutely not!" Leviathan shouted in disagreement. "There's no way I'll let you near him. What if you get hurt?"

"Lady Leviathan is right, my daughter." Claudius nodded. "With everything you just said, this Kyuren is extremely dangerous and you might get hurt." He said in a firm but worried tone.

He knew her daughter was headstrong and very stubborn, but this was not one of those things he could look away from. This was his daughter's safety they were talking about.

Ajuka and Falbium looked at each other with raised their brows before turning their attention back to Sona, interested.

"I understand your concerns, he is only dangerous if we make him to be." Sona reasoned. "The only reason why he attacked Riser and Sirzechs is because they abducted him and basically forced him to fight Riser. Any one of us would have been very angry if it were to happen to us."

Well, the Sitri heiress did have a point there. If that were to happen to them, they would have been very much displeased like Kyuren.

"You make your point clearly, Sona. But that still doesn't excuse what he did. And what you're suggesting is dangerous for you. What makes you think he won't lash out?" Ajuka asked.

"I don't." Sona replied honestly. She didn't how her partner will react, but he definitely won't lash out at her...hopefully. "But I'm the least likely to be killed doing so."

Claudius wanted to protest on his daughters words, but he couldn't deny the sliver of truth in them. He saw his daughter stand before the human and she was able to calm him enough for him to leave.

She stood in his way and the Sitri Lord thought that Sona would've been killed but Kyuren didn't lay a finger on her, just moved past her.

What was going on? Why was his daughter going out of her way to defend the human? He looked at her and through his eyes, Claudius told her that she had a lot of explaining to do.

To which Sona reluctantly nodded.

After much deliberation, the devil kings and lord have come to a decision.

"All right, Sona. We'll leave him be but you will have to keep an eye on him and keep him in check." Falbium stated. "You are to report anything you find out regarding him and if possible, find out how strong he truly is. I can't stress how delicate this situation is for us."

Sona sighed in relief. Even though she revealed a bit about Kyuren, it was a small price to pay compared to him rampaging. "I will." With that, she was dismissed.

Claudius and Serafall excused themselves as did the rest of the lord, leaving only Ajuka and Falbium.

"This is bad, Ajuka. If the other factions hear of this, they will do whatever in their power to try and convince that human to join them."

Anyone with that kind of strength would be a very formidable enemy.

"Yes, but I think we have a head start." Falbium looked at him curiously so Ajuka elaborated. "I think young Sona is close to the human otherwise she wouldn't have volunteered to survey him for us."

Falbium nodded, getting where his fellow Maou was going. "Ah, I get it. The human is indeed powerful and would be infinitely better to have as an ally than a friend. But do you think it will work?"

Ajuka shrugged. "Only time will tell."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, SONA?! Why are you doing this?!" Serafall exclaimed at her sister. "Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"

The Sitri heiress glared at her sister. It was a welcome change seeing her bumbling sibling finally acting her age, but this was her business and responsibility.

"I do, Serafall. This is the middle ground I can think of."

Serafall looked unsatisfied with her answer. "But-"

"Lady Serafall, enough." Claudius' voice rang and the two turned to their father who had a very serious look on his face. "I would like to have a word with you, Sona." His tone left no room for arguments,

The two sisters winced at that. Hesitantly, Serafall obeyed her father's command and left.

"I want a straight answer, Sona. Why do you defend the human so?" The Sitri Lord asked.

"Because it is the right thing to do." She said resolutely. "As the Student Council President, I am responsible for my fellow students...and he is a friend."

"A friend he may be, but he is still dangerous. Do you not fear for your own safety? You said it yourself, this Kyuren would not hesitate to do questionable things. What if he..." He left it hanging in the air.

Sona glared hard at her father, knowing what he was getting at. "Father. He is _not_ that kind of man." She said with a growl. She knew her father was just looking out for her, but dammit he didn't have to imply that her partner was a rapist!

"I didn't mean it that way." Claudius realized his poor choice of words and apologized. "But you cannot blame me for worrying."

Though she was still miffed, the Sitri heiress nodded. "I know you do, but this is my responsibility."

The Sitri lord sighed before nodding himself. "All tight, but tell me this." He scowled at his daughter, knowing that this was a strong possibility with all the things he has seen.

A parent knows this after all.

Sona tilted her head. "About what?"

"Are you attracted to him?"

Her eyes widened in surprise as her whole body stiffened up. "I-I...I have to go." With that, the Sitri heiress hastily left the premises.

Claudius' scowl deepened, watching his daughter leave. That was all the answer he needed and he didn't like it.

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _This is how envisioned it to be. It's a no brainer that the devils would want to kill Kyuren for what he did but only Sona and those that know Kyuren know what would happen._**

 ** _Before they actually managed to kill Kyuren, he will take a huge number of lives with him. Whether it be hundred, thousands, or all of them._**

 ** _The devils maybe – and that's a big MAYBE – able to kill Kyuren, but he will maybe them pay in blood for it._**

 ** _The only thing that Sona could think of to protect Kyuren from the Devils and the Devils from Kyuren is to volunteer to keep an eye on him._**

 ** _If Serafall was a little OCC in this instead of being bubbly, keep in mind that she just found out that her sister was together in a school with someone who is very powerful and very dangerous._**

 ** _It's only logical that she worries._**

 ** _Also, this was only a few hours after the incident and even though the Fallen Angels and the Khaos Brigade have eyes and ears in Devil Territory, it would take time for that vital info to get there._**

 ** _Another thing, about Sirzechs' injuries. He was very much unprepared because he never thought that someone would straight up attack him in his own turf. And I did say my OC was as strong as Saitama in th so..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD._**

 ** _Chapter XVIII_** ** _– A New Power Emerges_**

In another part of the Underworld was the base of operations for the Fallen Angels. You see, once, the Underworld was primarily controlled by the devils and one certain Death God.

But when Angels started falling from God's grace and abandoned his teachings, they needed a place to stay. For a while, they wandered the world as they were still few in numbers, but soon their numbers grew and grew until they had to find a new place to call home.

How it was managed was a mystery but the Fallen Angels now held a considerable part of the Underworld.

Even though it was one of the three major powers, the Fallen Angels, or the Grigori Organization, was the smallest out of the three.

When the Great War broke out, they were the first to retreat because they suffered the most casualties in relation to their population and the leaders decided to leave the war all together or risk being wiped out.

A wise decision if you're the weakest in a three-way war.

Currently, the Fallen Angels were mostly neutral now. Their Governor General, Azazel, did not want another war to ignite and that sentiment was shared by most of his subordinates.

Most, but not all.

As much as he tried, he and the other leaders could not stop the small skirmishes between the Three Factions. It was to be expected since some wounds have yet to be healed.

Now, though, Azazel was focused on the Sacred Gears. He was fascinated with them and had a little bit of an unhealthy obsession because of them.

Unhealthy obsession it may be, it was far better than warmongering and it keeps everyone busy.

And right now, the status quo was left undisturbed...until now.

In one of the many intelligence centers of their headquarters, a lone Fallen Angel had received a new message from one of their informants in Devil Territory and it was labelled as Code Black.

The Fallen Angel narrowed his eyes at what he has received. Code Black meant that whatever was in this message was deemed extremely urgent and contained very important information.

Curiosity getting the better of him and as is his job to verify it, the Fallen Angel opened the message to see what it was. The moment he saw its contents, his eyes grew as wide as saucer plates in shock.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, thinking that his senses were tricking him or he was finally losing his mind. _'Okay, let's look at it again. It has to be a mistake, a joke.'_ He said to himself with a chuckle. _'I mean, it can't be real. No fucking way.'_

With his confidence reassured that this was just a joke, he viewed it again. His reassurance was shattered when he saw the same thing again and again.

His hands trembled as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. "Impossible...I have to get this to the Governor General!"

With that, he grabbed the information and bolted for HQ. He didn't care if his coworkers were looking at him oddly and shouting for him to come back, this was extremely important and the top brass needed to see this.

"So, what's there to report this week, boys?" A tall man in his mid to late twenties with an average build, black hair with golden bangs, and a black goatee asked. This was Governor General Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels.

After the last war, Azazel made it very clear that he didn't want another large scale conflict to erupt lest his entire brethren be annihilated for good this time.

That's why he decided that the Fallen Angels needed to take the back seat to lick their grievous wounds. It was the only choice he had because the Fallen Angels were the least numbered among the Three Factions and they were almost wiped out.

The only one that suffered more casualties than them were the devils because, as much as Fallen Angels and Angels were at odds, they still viewed devils as a common enemy and often ganged up on the devils before fighting each other..

But that was in the past and together with Shemhazai and Baraqiel, times were...peaceful for the most part.

And right now, the Governor General was just asking if there was anything more to add to the weekly report meeting before finishing up.

"I think that's about it on my end." Shemhazai, the Vice Governor General of the Grigori Organization and one of Azazel's closest associates. "Nothing left to report."

"Good to know." The Governor General nodded with a small nonchalant smile before turning to his other associate. "Have you anything else to add, Baraqiel?"

A middle aged, gruff looking man with black hair and a matching beard who apparently had seldom opened his eyes shook his head in the negative. "Nothing else to report, Governor General Azazel."

"Geez, Baraqiel. Learn to lighten up." Azazel chuckled. The only response he got was a grunt from the Cadre and a glare from Shemhazai.

"You should really know when to shut up, Azazel." The Vice General reprimanded with a growl but his boss just waved him off causing him to lecture and bonk Azazel over the head while Baraqiel was left to his own thoughts in brooding.

You see, Baraqiel was not the happiest man alive under the circumstances. He was once a family man with a beautiful wife and two wonderful daughters.

Just thinking about them brought a small sad smile to his face.

He had met his future wife, Shuri Himejima, when he was injured after another skirmish and she nursed him back to health. He tried to resist it, but Baraqiel eventually fell in love with Shuri and her with him.

Unfortunately, Shuri's family were vehemently against their relationship because Shuri was part of the Himejima Clan, one of the five great families that serve the Shinto Pantheon. And it didn't help that Shuri was a priestess.

When the two had finally come clean with their relationship, Shuri was basically disowned and told to never call herself a Himejima again for disgracing their honorable name and for whoring herself to a Fallen Angel.

She was understandably devastated and had cried for days on end at being branded a traitor and a whore by her own family. Baraqiel was always close to her, watching over her when she needed him.

Soon enough though, Shuri overcame her depression and moved on with her life together with Baraqiel as husband and wife after they were wed. And who would've known that she was one of those dominatrix types when in bed.

The Cadre still had some scars from the times she used those whips of hers on him. But he loved every second of it...being the masochist that he was.

And when he found out that Shuri was pregnant, he held no shame in admitting that he fainted. He was going to be a father, every man had his own coping mechanisms.

When it was finally time to deliver the baby...the things Shuri said and/or threatened to do to him made him sweat both in fear and anticipation...mostly anticipation.

After hours of pushing and cursing, Baraqiel and Shuri finally heard the cries of their child as she drew her first breath.

Words couldn't describe how Baraqiel felt at that moment. Holding his own flesh and blood as she was nestled in his arms...absolutely nothing.

They named their eldest Akeno Himejima because Shuri didn't give two fucks anymore and she could care less about what her ex-family would say to her at this point.

She was happy and that's all that mattered.

Speaking of which, when she had fully recovered from child birth and little Akeno was safely and comfortably tucked in, Shuri grabbed her husband by his beard and dragged his sorry ass to their bedroom for some revenge sex.

She was finally able to forgive him after a week of squealing.

A year later, they were blessed with another child, Kiyoko Himejima. The four of them lived in peace and happiness for several wonderful years...years that Baraqiel wished that never had ended.

One night, he was coming home from his duties of being a leader of the Fallen Angel when he heard the blood curdling scream of his wife from his home.

Fearing that something had happened, he raced towards the house only to find the blood stained body of his wife on the floor. Three men were standing above her with bloodied swords and Akeno crying for her mother.

Horrified and with rage filling his heart, Baraqiel lashed out and killed them. He would've made them suffer for much longer but he had to get Akeno to safety first.

After disposing of his wife's murderers, he was about to reach for Akeno before she yelled at him to stay back. Clinging to her dead mother, she blamed him for not being her to protect them.

It tore his heart apart for his eldest to say that, but thinking back now...he really was the one to blame.

Baraqiel felt his chest clenching in pain. If he had come back sooner, if he had hurried, his wife, daughters...his family would still be together.

But his worry grew when Kiyoko wasn't here and bolted to her room. The only thing he found was her headless body haphazardly lying on the floor.

It took everything he had not to break down after seeing his youngest in such a way.

Shuri and Kiyoko were dead, and Akeno cursed his very existence...the only comfort he could take in this was that his sole surviving daughter was alive and well.

It still hurts to think about them and the life he had, but Baraqiel shook it off when Shemhazai was finally done berating Azazel. He could think about what life could have been after he was alone.

"You know, a simple no would've sufficed. You didn't have to punch me in the face." Azazel mumbled, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Not if you don't tone down being an asshole."Shemhazai humphed before clearing his throat. "Well, gentlemen, it looks our business is concluded here for the weekly report is finished. Now we can discuss a new development I have uncovered."

After rubbing the sting away, Azazel nodded. "Yes, you've mentioned this before. What have you found out?" He and Baraqiel gave their full attention to this.

"Our spies in the different factions have reported very odd behaviors. Some powerful individuals have been deserting their posts going to I don't know where. And it isn't just an isolated incident, all factions appear to be having the same occurrences, us included."

Baraqiel narrowed his eyes...if it was possible to do so move. "I find that very odd as well. If it were just a few, we could dismiss it. But you said that it was happening to all factions. This is concerning."

The Governor General nodded. Though he acted like a laid back asshole all the time, he knew when to become serious. And this was very serious business. "Shem, I want you to dig up more info. This could be nothing or something else entirely, but I want to know what's going on."

"I've already given the order. I'm confident we'll have more to work with in the future. But in another note, one of our Cadre's have been acting strangely these past weeks."

Baraqiel and Azazel could hazard guesses but they only need one. "Kokabiel, you mean. What about that warmongering maniac?" Azazel held no love for that bloodthirsty psychopath. Why couldn't he just move on from the war?

"He's been making deals behind our backs, I'm sure of it." Shemhazai said. "He's covered his tracks well, but he's gone sloppy. We've managed to intercept one of his dealings to one Valper Galilei."

Azazel's frown deepened. "The mastermind behind the church's Holy Sword Project." Don't get him wrong, what the church had in mind was very sound.

Holy Swords are extremely dangerous to devils but the drawback was that there are so few that could wield them. So the church started that project to produce artificial Holy Sword users.

It was an admirable thing to pursue but the only problem was how they did it was...barbaric. So much so that Michael sent in a covert strike team to destroy the project the first time he got wind of it.

"But I thought Michael ordered the project destroyed. How is Valper alive?" Baraqiel asked.

Shemhazai shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. It could be a whole plethora of reasons, but he is one crafty rat. And we all know rats are very hard to kill."

"Right you are, my friend." Azazel mumbled in agreement. "Kokabiel has been a pain in the ass for a long time, but I don't think this is enough for us to order his execution."

As frustrating as it sounds, the other two begrudgingly agreed. Even though Shemhazai had intercepted the message of the correspondence, they needed more evidence because they couldn't just execute a Cadre of the Grigori because of this.

"What do you think they're up to?" Baraqiel asked, but he and the others already knew the answer to that.

Shemhazai was the one to answer. "The only logical answer is that they're after the holy swords. Valper wants them and Kokabiel itches for a renewed conflict, then frame the devils somehow. If they do that, then the war will resume."

And that was something all three of them didn't want. The wounds of the Great War were still healing, another large scale conflict would undoubtedly mark the end of their race.

But how could they avert this when their hands were tied? They could warn the Devils and the Angels, but there was no guarantee that they would believe them. Fallen Angels weren't exactly trustworthy to begin with.

What to do?

Just then, the three were broken from their reverie when the doors burst open and came in a lone Fallen Angel breathing heavily over his exertion.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Baraqiel roared just as two more of their subordinates came in and grabbed the other one by the arms.

"My apologies, sirs. He bolted right past us before we could stop him."

"Then see to it that this doesn't happen again, am I clear?." The Cadre growled and the two guards nodded but the Fallen Angel spoke.

"Wait!" He pleaded and looked at Azazel. "Governor General Azazel, I have received an urgent package from one of our informants in the Underworld. It's a Code Black!" He held up a dossier for them to see.

The three were now interested of what this was. A Code Black was a very important piece of intel.

Azazel motioned for the guards to let him go and told them to get out. When they were out, he then turned to the Fallen Angel. "You're from one of our intelligence divisions, right? A rookie?"

"Yes, sir. My name is Abelot."

"All right then, Abelot. What's so important that you had to interrupt our meeting?" Azazel raised a brow, wanting to know what was his reason for barging in like that.

"Because of this."

Abelot played the footage that would haunt him for the rest of his life to his superiors. Azazel, Shemhazai, and Baraqiel were eyeing the footage for anything in particular.

"It looks like the Devil King is having a gathering of some sorts." Shemhazai observed.

"It looks that way, yes." Azazel nodded before his eyes landed on a very menacing looking man was standing before the Devil King. Curiosity was present in his eyes but he kept his tongue for now.

Then, a few seconds later...it happened.

The man had disappeared from the spot he was standing, reappeared right in front of Sirzechs and literally punched him out of view.

Shemhazai's jaw dropped from shock, Baraqiel's eyes were wide open, and Azazel was rubbing his eyes in disbelief. They couldn't believe what they had just watched...this had to be some sick joke!

"D-Did...Did that just...No, this has to be a fake." The Vice Governor General stuttered. "Someone must have intercepted this and falsified it. Have you verified this before coming here?"

Abelot nodded, a little pale himself. "I checked it ten times. I also checked the connections if any of them were compromised, none of them were...this is the real deal..."

Shem and Baraqiel was still reeling from what they had just saw but Azazel instantly grabbed the dossier from the table and read its contents like a man possessed.

The man's name was Kyuren. He is about in his late teen which further surprised Azazel because someone so young had managed that. He was a human which would make it a possibility that this Kyuren possessed a very powerful Sacred Gear.

 _'It has to be. There's no other reason.'_ The Governor General told himself but the dossier had revealed none of the sort.

And when he got to the part that explained what had happened to Sirzechs, it almost made him cringe at the horrendous damage. It was a miracle that he was still breathing.

Shemhazai seemed to have shaken off some of the shock and asked Azazel for the dossier. He did just that and passed the dossier to his vice governor and sat back further in his chair in heavy thought.

This...this was a very unexpected turn of events. Azazel was a very informed man, he usually knew things before anyone else. But this totally caught him off guard.

A human had _injured_ Sirzechs Lucifer, arguably the most powerful devil alive with just one swift attack. This would take a few minutes to fully settle in.

Minutes later, the three had finally finished reading the dossier and they were stunned to silence. Taking this as his cue to leave, Abelot excused himself before gong out of the door.

Probably go get drunk and forget this ever happened to him.

"Shem, new order of business." Azazel said, looking directly at his second in command. "I want you to find out who this guy is. A new powerful player has just made himself known and I want to know everything we can about him."

"While I agree with that, we can't spare any more units for that." Shemhazai responded with a disappointed sigh. He too wanted to know who this Kyuren was but he had already deployed his agents to focus on Kokabiel and Valper.

"But we cannot just ignore this as well." Baraqiel argued. He had seen the footage and read the file, and it unnerved him. For someone to do that to one of the most powerful beings in existence, he should not be taken lightly.

"You both make valid points, but Shem's right. We can't spare another set of eyes but we also can't leave this alone either." The governor mumbled but he then gained a smirk which did not go unnoticed.

"Do you have something in mind?"

Azazel's smirk turned into a devious grin. "Well, there is someone we could send in to keep an eye on the human."

"Who? You don't mean Vali, do you?" Shemhazai asked incredulously. "He is the White Dragon Emperor and obsessed with fighting a strong opponent. Chances are he'll want to challenge him outright."

"I'm not talking about Vali nor Tobio. No, I have someone else in mind."

Baraqiel scowled. "You mean Raynare." He stated more than asked. "You can't be serious about this. While I admit that she accomplished something impressive, she almost caused a war with her stunt."

"We don't have a choice here, Baraqiel. Like it or not, Raynare and her team are the only ones available at the moment. And like Shem said, Vali would most likely break cover and challenge him to a fight. Tobio is also unavailable at the moment."

The Cadre didn't like it but grunted his consent.

Azazel smiled. "This is not something we shouldn't overlook, boys. This Kyuren almost killed Sirzechs and in one attack. I don't know about you, but I want to know what I'm dealing with before I make a move."

Shemhazai and Baraqiel nodded, though hesitantly. After concluding their meeting, Azazel told his fellow leaders that this should be kept under wraps...and that Abelot's memory of this be erased.

They agreed because would cause chaos in their ranks and there was no telling what could happen.

The Governor General was making his way towards where Raynare was. Though he may not show it, he was still in shock. It wasn't everyday this happened...

Numerous questions ran through his head, but he hoped that Raynare had the answers and that's why he was personally getting her. It was a too great a risk to do otherwise.

When she and her team came back and with them was Twilight Healing, Azazel couldn't help but be impressed. That was, until he heard how they got it.

To say that he was mad was an understatement and he made sure that Raynare and her team were properly punished for disobeying his direct orders and for almost reigniting the war.

But still...what they accomplished was nothing short impressive. They managed to get Twilight Healing, a very valuable Sacred Gear, from right under the Devil's noses...and they were still rookies.

Though they needed some polishing, the Governor General had no doubt that they would be valuable assets in the near future.

Azazel could hear the faint sounds of fighting coming from one of the training fields and soon enough, there she was. Having a spar with another Fallen Angel.

After coming back, Raynare had been training like a woman possessed as well as her team...at her behest. Numerous times she had to be brought into the infirmary to treat her injuries and exhaustion.

Though she may not be as strong as Vali, she had proven that she could stand toe to toe with him.

Hell, at one time, she was able to score a win because she used his cockiness to her advantage. It was extremely funny seeing the look on Vali's face when Raynare beat him.

She has grown stronger and it was a major improvement for her.

An adopted father couldn't be any prouder.

"Raynare!" Azazel called out just before Raynare could end it.

The girl stopped her sword thrust just inches away from her opponent's eyes and scowled in annoyance. "All right, who's the prick?" She growled, turning around before she spotted the Governor General smirking at her.

"A prick, am I?"

Raynare blushed in embarrassment and went towards her superior followed by her sparing partner before bowing low "I'm sorry, sir. If had I known..."

"Nah, don't worry about it." He turned to the other angel. "Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

"Of course, sir." He nodded to his superior and left the two.

Azazel looked at the still bowing Raynre and was amused at how embarrassed she was. Well, she did just call him, the leader of the Fallen Angels, a prick...to be honest, he was a giant prick.

Raynare felt like hitting her head on the wall then kill herself. _'Great, you've done it now, stupid.'_ She grumbled to herself, readying for her inevitable punishment

"You know you can stand up now, right?" She heard him chuckled.

Hesitantly, Raynare stood up straighter but was still unable to meet his eyes. "So, uh...is there anything you want?"

"Actually, there is. Come with me, I have something to show you." With that, the two made their way to Azazel's office.

The two entered his office and Raynare decided to ask her question. "What is it you want to show me?"

"That depends. Do you know the name Kyuren?" And just like he had hoped, Raynare looked at him in surprise that made him smirk.

He had personally gotten a verbal report from Raynare and she did mention that a human beating her before she could kill the current host of the Red Dragon Emperor and this just confirmed that the two were one in the same.

Raynare was lookng at Azazel, surprise clearly evident in her eyes. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered, desperately trying to deny it.

Azazel just smirked. "You can drop the act, Raynare. I know you know him because of your obvious reaction."

At the, the young man cursed under her breath. Could anyone blame her, she didn't expect that to happen! She hadn't talked to anyone about Kyuren so why did her boss know about him?

Giving out a sigh, Raynare nodded. "Fine...but why?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

* * *

"Jævla djevler. Hvordan våger de kidnappe meg for sin egen underholdning! ** _("Fucking devils. How dare they kidnap me for their own entertainment!)_** Kyuren raged, raining down haymakers and kicks to his punching bag.

In was about four o'clock in the morning and right now, the raven haired teen was using this time to vent his frustration and anger out on the poor old punching bag.

How dare they think he would just bow to their wishes and not expect any consequences. Haven't they ever heard of common courtesy?!

Kyuren did not and will never regret at what he did there. The way he sees it, those two deserved what happened to them and he wouldn't give two shits otherwise.

If they want to go after him, then let them come. He would tear them apart limb from fucking limb and send their mangled corpses back at their doorstep!

With one last powerful strike, the punching bag was forced from its chains and flew towards the wall before slamming into it and falling into a heap right on top of four more ruined bags.

Breathing heavily, the raven haired teen cursed that another one was destroyed and he still wasn't satisfied. Moving to the side, he grabbed another punching bag and hung it up before he continued assaulting that as well.

With that incident, Kyuren's views on the Supernatural world were that of displeasure. Sure it was a bit early for that kind of judgement, but if this had happened to anyone else then it would leave a very bad taste in their mouths.

He just wanted to be left alone, if they did that, then he'll leave them alone to their own business. Instead they just had to drag him down there.

It just shows him that devils were extremely arrogant. Thinking that just because he was a human, they could order him around? Just because he was supposed to be weak, he'll just bow to their wishes?

Well, guess what, he wasn't weak and he wasn't going to allow being bossed around like some dog. If they had a problem with that, then they can come tell it to his face...if they had the balls.

Delivering one last punch, Kyuren felt that he had vented enough frustration and decided to end his workout for today. The raven haired teen walked over to his stuff and proceeded to wipe the sweat from his body.

When that was done, he slung the towel over his shoulder and exited his training room to start the day...meaning school.

* * *

After watching the footage, Raynare was grateful that she was sitting down or else might have fallen on her ass.

Did...was her mind finally breaking after all these years? Was she finally going insane? Did Kyuren just one shot THE Devil King?

She slowly lowered her head, an expression of complete shock etched in her face. In the time since her return, she took the raven haired teen's word and started to better herself.

Reasoning that it was for her to become better and master her new Sacred Gear which was true. But another reason was to one day see Kyuren again and make him see how much she has improved. That and she wanted to just see him again.

But after seeing this...she just couldn't believe it.

"This...this has to be a fake...right?" Raynare mumbled in disbelief, looking at Azazel for confirmation.

"Sadly, no." He shook his head. "It has been confirmed as real, even I checked it and it hasn't been tampered in any way."

That put the final nail in the coffin and Raynare felt her mouth going dry. She just faced a guy who literally had the power to erase her from existence and lived.

"I know this is hard to take in, but I need you to go back to Kuoh." He saw her tense up at the mention of the place and sighed. "I know you don't have the best history there, but I need you to do this."

Azazel knew that Raynare had some pretty bad history with that town. So bad that it took a lot of convincing to even get her there in the first place to survey the Red Dragon Emperor.

"I...I'll do it."

She may not like going back to where her hell began, but if this was her mission, then so be it. Besides, seeing Kyuren again was a small comfort.

"Oh, there is another thing I want you to tell him about."

* * *

Sona was not in the best of situations at the moment. She had just agreed to essentially spy on Kyuren and most likely betrayed his trust for her. To make it worse, her family was totally against her doing this.

While she understands their distress that her partner was extremely dangerous, he wasn't an evil man. They didn't know him like she did and they didn't work with him like she did.

Whether they liked it or not, she was doing this. It was the only way to protect both sides. Sona just hoped that Kyuren would understand.

And right now, she wanted to talk to him. That's why she and her peerage were waiting by the entrance for him to arrive. Understandably, they were a tad bit nervous. When Kyuren left the Underworld, he reduced Riser to a pulp, placed Sirzechs in intensive care, and was in a very foul mood.

So...yeah.

"Do you think he's still pissed?" Saji asked in a concerned and nervous voice. Yeah, the raven haired teen was a friend but he couldn't help but feel intimidated by him now.

Sona looked at him but before she could answer his question, the familiar sound of a Mustang engine drew their attention and they turned to the entrance.

Lo and behold, there he was...and he didn't look happy judging from the frown he had on.

Seeing Kyuren here now, the Sitri heiress felt conflicted. It was the classic situation where she wanted to do something, but when the opportunity presented itself, there was hesitation.

Don't get her wrong, she wanted to talk to him still and apologize, but her doubts were starting to surface.

What if he didn't want to talk to her? What if he didn't trust her anymore? What if their friendship was no more? Possibilities...very unfavorable possibilities.

But still...

Sona steeled her nerves as much as she could and stood in her partner's path all the while, some of the other students were becoming curious and lingered. Curious as to why the Student Council was here.

The Sitri heiress could see that Kyuren was not his usual laid back self, he looked like he was still somewhat angry with that frown and slight scowl on his face.

It was disconcerting, but she had to do this. It was her responsibility and she had to because her conscience wouldn't be silenced otherwise.

When he was near, Sona decided to speak. "Kyuren, I-" Before she could say anymore, the raven haired teen moved past her the same way he did when he left the Underworld.

This stunned and saddened Sona because the possibilities of their friendship being gone was becoming convincingly true and she could feel a slight tightness in her chest...what was this slight pain?

The Sitri heiress let out a heavy shaky breath before closing her eyes. If one would look closely, they would see a very slight wetness at the corner of her eyes.

Saji and the rest cringed when Kyuren basically ignored and dismissed Sona like that. "...Yeah, he's still pissed."

All around, students began murmuring at how Kyuren moved past the Student Council president. Theories ranged from a heated rivalry between the two to them having relationship behind the scenes and had a very big spat.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Here you go, my faithful reader, a new chapter! I want to thank you all for your support. And a special shoutout to duked for beta'ing this chapter. Thanks for the help!**_

 _ **Now, the Fallen Angels know what happened at the Underworld and like the Devils, they were stunned beyond belief. But unlike the Devils, they realize that it would be in their very best interest to find out more about Kyuren than to outright try and kill him.**_

 _ **It would be counter-productive.**_

 _ **Raynare makes a comeback and she's better than ever. The part where she was actually able to beat Vali is pretty believable. Remember, Vali is a cocky son of a bitch and Raynare wanted to become stronger because she wants Kyuren to see how much she has improved...and maybe get a rematch (wink wink).**_

 _ **And what kind of history does Raynare have at Kuoh?**_

 _ **Now, I got a few questions.**_

 _ **I know a few fics out there say that the Nekoshou race was wiped out by the devils, but is it really canon? I don't know about that because it doesn't say so on the wiki.**_

 _ **How many women must there be for it to be a harem? I mean, is there a minimum number like three or five because I don't know exactly and I'm really leaning towards a triple pairing now. The rivalry between Sona and Raynare for Kyuren's attention seems pretty fun to write when I think about it.**_

 _ **I've read one comment about Pip the kitten being a Nekoshou and having her paired with Kyuren or her being transformed into a woman and serving her master...appealing, to be honest.**_

 _ **Also, do you think I should kill the adorably evil kitten off?**_

 _ **I've also read the comment about Kyuren being unable to be sympathized. He's not supposed to be sympathized like the usual Shoenen hero. He's not a Naruto or a Natsu, he's just a guy trying to enjoy his life.**_

 _ **Anyway, everyone has their own opinion.**_

 _ **Another thing, can any of you guys help me come up with some nicknames for Kyuren? Currently, I got:**_

 _ **The God In Mortal Flesh**_

 _ **The World's Mightiest Mortal**_

 _ **The Strongest Human**_

 _ **Superman (I know, but he's super.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **Any suggestions?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD.**_

 _ **Chapter XIX – Clearing Things Up**_

Sona had never felt like this before. Yes, she was laughed at, became a laughing stock for the elders because of her ideas. She had felt so insulted and disgraced, but the Sitri heiress didn't let it show. She would not let them the satisfaction.

But...why was she feeling so...down...? The elders laughing and trampling over what she believed in, Sona could handle...but why was it different for Kyuren?

When he had ignored her without even saying something, she felt like something was strained inside of her. It felt like a needle was digging into her chest.

The Sitri heiress looked dignified as she should be on the outside but inside, she was being torn asunder by the guilt and sadness she was feeling. She had looked into Kyuren's eyes and she knew that he did too...but they didn't have that certain warmth she had come to know instead it was cold indifference.

It was like Kyuren didn't even consider her a friend anymore...like she was a stranger to him. The mere thought worried Sona because...because...

The Sitri heiress was broken from her thoughts when she felt someone tapping on her arm. Temporarily shaking off her thoughts, Sona turned her head and saw Tsubaki looking at her with a slightly worried expression.

"Sona, are you all right?" She asked, wanting to make sure that her mistress was holding up okay. Tsubaki knew that Sona and Kyuren were close, but after what happened earlier...she didn't know where they stood now.

To her credit, Sona nodded. "Yes, I am." She replied stoically, hiding her fears behind her serious exterior cultivated for years.

Tsubaki wanted to say more but there really isn't much one could say here. Sona was beating herself up for the way Kyuren was acting around them.

It was her mistress' fault that that happened. And she hoped that things between them get better before everything all goes to hell, no pun intended.

"...He may just need some time to calm down some more." Tsubaki supplied, trying to lighten her King's mood a little.

Well, that is a possibility. Her partner just might need some more time to cool off. After all, she would too if someone kidnapped her from her home and demanded entertainment from her.

Yes, she would be _very_ pissed if that happened.

Still though...Sona was still worried. It was her responsibility as the Student Council President to look after a fellow student and she failed in that.

It made her feel guilty that she had failed in keeping her partner put of her race's mess.

"I do not know, Tsubaki. We can only hope for the best." Sona sighed, herself hoping that Kyuren would understand and accept her apology...that is, if he wanted to talk to her.

Her queen nodded in understanding. The only thing they can do in this situation was to hope for the best really.

Soon, the two came into the classroom and almost immediately, Sona spotted the man who she wanted to talk to. Their eyes met briefly and the Sitri heiress could see the fire in his eyes and couldn't help but flinch.

Yep, he was still really pissed but despite all that, she managed to give him a small smile.

To her relief, the raven haired teen's gaze softened and returned her gesture with his own smile before turning away. Sona felt a little at ease to see him do that and it did not go unnoticed by Tsubaki.

Her mistress might deny it now, but there was a growing attraction between the two of them - it was quite obvious at this point. The entire peerage, hell, the entire school had some gossip about Sona and Kyuren were secretly dating.

Well, this was her mistress' life and Tsubaki was just her humble servant so that was up to Sona to decide.

With that, the two devils took their respective seats and wait for this class to start.

* * *

When Kyuren had entered the room and sat down on his chair, he realized one thing. The raven haired teen had brushed off Ms. Shitori earlier. Well, it wasn't really a bad thing, but he did it too harshly.

He came to this school still feeling a little ticked off and didn't want to speak to anybody for a while even though he vented much of his frustration in training from that fiasco in the Underworld

Those idiots...what right did they had anyway? What right did they had to take him from his home and demand him for entertainment?

Absolutely nothing.

The raven haired teen wasn't a gladiator; he wasn't some cheap performer or slave for anyone's amusement. But he made sure to give them a very convincing warning.

Kyuren had made an example of their so called Devil King as well as the bastard Riser. That should give them an idea at what Kyuren was ready to do to them and he would not hesitate either.

And Ms. Shitori along with the rest of her entourage was waiting for him. She most likely wanted to talk to him, but Kyuren was in no mood for chatting so he moved past her and her peerage.

Looking back now though...he regretted doing that to them. They didn't deserve that and he knew it. Sona was just trying to get him out of there and help him out, and the others were just as innocent.

What Kyuren did was a very cold thing to do to a friend who was just trying to help. The raven haired teen was still a bit peeved when he saw her and he didn't want to speak to her in that state of mind. Not to mention that they were in the middle of open school grounds.

There was no way he could face her that way. He could have hurt her and the raven haired teen did not want that to happen.

Nevertheless, no matter the reasons and excuses he may have, it was still very much uncalled for and inappropriate thing to do. Sona would probably think that he was angry at her and would think that their friendship was over.

No, that was not it. She had nothing to do with that and Kyuren knows that. But with that he did...it leaves none to the imagination.

He had to set things right before this escalates into something worse.

Then when Sona and Tsubaki entered the room, their eyes briefly met. He saw his partner flinch under his gaze and it made him really feel like an asshole. All he could do was give her a small smile and it appeared to have eased her a little.

He knew that wasn't going to be enough, but it was a start. But before he and Sona could talk things out, they had to go through the day first.

* * *

"Class dismissed." Ms. Sugai announced to the class and soon, everyone was packing up after they saw to it that the room was clean and orderly for the next class.

As the students were moving out, Sona cast a sideways glance to the raven haired teen who was packing up his belongings. She entertained the thought about just going up to him now and invite him to the Student Council Room to talk things out.

But she decided against that one. Considering things, they were still in thin ice with him and the Sitri heiress did not want to push her luck any further than needed.

Sona looked at Tsubaki and nodded before going out of the classroom where they would wait for the raven haired teen to come out.

Kyuren knew that those two would be waiting for him outside that door. Well, he did want to have a nice chat with Sona and clear things up with her, but not in a place like this. Not in Kuoh, at least.

Shouldering his bag, the raven haired teen went out the door and sure enough, he was face to face with Sona. "Kyuren, I would like to-"

Before she could speak further, he held up his hand, signaling her to stop before turning to her with a slight smile. "Sona, we will talk. But not here, okay?"

 _'I expected as much.'_ She sighed to herself. It wasn't was she had hoped, but it was better than nothing. Giving a nod, the Sitri heiress returned his smile with her own small one. "I can accept that."

The raven haired teen's smile grew and turned to Sona's queen and nodded. "Good to see you again, Tsubaki." He greeted.

"You as well." She appreciated the greeting.

"I'll see you at the shop, Ms. Shitori. Give my regards to everyone else." With that, the three moved on their separate ways.

Sona was a little disappointed that she will probably not see him the Student Council Room for their chess game, but she at least knows that he was willing to hear her out.

Well, as Student Council President, it was her duty to apologize for the injustice done to him and she will do just that.

"That went better than I expected." Tsubaki commented, expecting a lot of drama. But thankfully, that did not come to pass and they were still in one piece.

Sona could only nod, watching Kyuren's retreating form. "Yes, I agree." She said with a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Let's go, Tsubaki. We still have work to do."

"Of course, Sona." With that, the two young devils made their way to the Student Council Room.

* * *

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

One of the servants heard someone knocking on the door and was instantly there to answer it. Opening the door, she greeted who was there. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?" She asked before she recognized who it was. "Oh, Master Kyuren. Please, come in. Lady Sona has been waiting for you." She stepped to the side and bowed.

In his visits the Sona's abode, the raven haired teen had come to be recognized as an honored guest by their mistress. She had even expressed that he was welcome here...within reason.

And in time, some of the servants were actually wondering if and when the two would become a couple.

Kyuren smiled and entered his partner's home. "Thank you. May I ask, where's Ms. Shitori?" They two of them had a lot to clear up.

"My lady is currently in the workshop, sir. I shall prepare some refreshments at once. Would you like me to take your coat?" She asked. Though she already knew the answer, it was just a formality.

"No, thank you." He shook his head. "If you would excuse me." With that, he headed for their workshop while the servant went on to prepare some refreshments.

The raven haired teen made his way down the stairs leading to their workshop and came upon a door with a biometric palm scanner and code panel.

It was a security feature that Kyuren had installed just in case. The biometrics were keyed to them and them alone, and each had their own codes to use to gain entry. It may not stop those pesky magic users, but it would stop or slow down any human that wasn't him.

Placing his hand on the scanner and punching in his personal code, the mighty Kyuren opened the door and stepped inside. Their workshop was filled with one would consider futuristic technology.

The shop was filled with holograms of armor designs and data that they used. In the far side, a plethora of machines were fabricating the needed components for the armor and at the center was the armor itself.

Kyuren looked on at his and Sona's project with pride even though it was still a prototype. He had completed the boots and gauntlets and was almost done with the exosystems with about ninety percent done.

As this was just a prototype, Kyuren and Sona hadn't spent that much money on it...relatively speaking. For example, to save up some cash, the raven haired teen had opted to use Aluminum for the shell metals instead of the new nano laminated alloy. That comes later.

All in all, everything was going according to plan.

Turning to the main computer was, he saw that Sona was hard at work with her neural interface again. The connection was actually finished and she was just doing some last minute checks.

"Kyuren, I see you're here now." She said, turning around before standing. "What do you think? I should have the connection working properly by day's end and we can test it tomorrow."

"I'll say." He nodded looking over at her interface. If Sona said it was ready. then it was. Good thing that Kyuren had been given the layout necessary for him to make the necessary circuits and pathways.

Sona smiled, her work was almost finished and couldn't wait to test it. But then, her smile turned to a frown and faced the raven haired teen. "Kyuren, I wish to apologize to you."

This got his attention and looked at her in curiosity. What did she have to apologize for? If anything, he should be apologizing to her, not the other way around.

"When you were taken into the Underworld, I failed in not taking you back." Sona said in an apologetic tone. "You had told me that you had no desire in the affairs of devils, and you were taken against your will there and I failed in keeping to that agreement. Please, forgive me." She bowed, hoping that he would understand.

Kyuren was flattered that Sona would do this, but it was unnecessary. He knew she was never in the wrong; it was that pathetic excuse for a devil king that was to blame.

Sona was innocent and had proven it when she offered to take him back to his home. A pity that Riser idiot decided to run his fucking mouth, Kyuren would've been more than happy to forget about it.

"Ms. Shitori." He made the bold move of raising her head by gently cupping her chin between his pointer and middle finger. An act that made the Sitri heiress almost blush. "You had nothing to do with it. It wasn't your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's that Sirzechs idiot. But if you're that desperate, then I forgive you."

The raven haired teen snickered when she gave him a dirty indignant look, but that soon changed into a smile. At least he didn't blame her and her peerage by extension.

"And I will also not hold this against Rias. I may have had differences with her pawn, but she was also innocent." That red haired girl had no part in this as well. She knew that Kyuren wanted out on their affairs and had done just that. So, Rias and her peerage were off the hook.

Sona nodded, glad that her partner didn't hold this against her longtime friend. She admits that the events leading up to the wedding was partially her fault for not preparing, Rias had no way of knowing Riser would demand that.

Which leads us to...

"Kyuren, I know this is futile, but...on behalf of the entire Devil race, I would like to extend my deepest apologize."

The raven haired teen hummed. "It is futile. Unless the Devil King comes to me with a formal apology, I will treat devils as threats to my person." He saw Sona's face fell and quickly added to his words. "With a few exceptions, of course."

The Sitri heiress humphed and he gave her a cheeky grin. "I'll be sure to pass that message along." And she will have to do it soon because she doesn't know how long renegade devils or kill squads would come after him...only to be sent back in chunks.

"See that you do. And...I also would like to apologize." He gave her a frown and looked into her eyes. "In the Underworld and at school, I completely ignored you and your peerage. I had no solid reason for that, but at the time, I was still angry. I did not want to be near you in that state of mind. But what I did was inconsiderate and downright rude. For that, I'm sorry."

It was a sincere apology and Sona knew it. She gave him a small smile. "I understand, Kyuren. If our positions were reversed, I would also need time to cool myself off and reorganize my thoughts." Kyuren relaxed and feeling uncharacteristically playful, she added with a smirk. "But if you're that desperate, then I forgive you."

Her response was Kyuren busting a gut in laughter. She admits, she was close to laughing herself. "Wow, Sona. I didn't know you had it in you." He them gave her a teasing smirk. "Am I rubbing off on you?"

Sona scoffed. "It was only a slip of the tongue, nothing more."

"Uhuh, sure." He rolled his eyes with a chuckle but then, he frowned. "So, everyone knows what I can do now." He said evenly.

The Sitri heiress sighed. "Yes, they do. You almost killed the Devil King Sirzechs and destroyed Riser. That will garner you some unwanted attention not, just from us."

Letting out a growl of annoyance, the raven haired teen raked his fingers through his hair. He knew that consequences of his actions the moment he made his decision. Now, he was going to be the center of attention in the Supernatural World. And he hated that kind of attention.

"How bad is it, and who else knows."

"So far, only us." Sona referred to the devils, but she didn't know that the Fallen Angels had gotten wind of this and were making their own move. "As for how bad…the other Devil Kings had considered sending kill squads after you."

That made him narrow his eyes. "Then I will not show them any kindness."

His partner sighed in sadness. "I know, that's why I offered an alternative." She saw him eye her critically and she turned her head away. "I'm sorry, Kyuren, but in order to keep the heat of you, I agreed to keep you in check and relay information on you."

The raven haired teen silently growled in displeasure. If those devils want to come after him, they should do it and not get Sona involved even more than she already is. And while he didn't like that she had agreed to practically spy on him and keep in on a leash, it was the only thing she could think of to avoid conflict.

Giving out a sigh, Kyuren reached a and to her cheek and gently made her look at him. "This is not your fault, Sona, you were just dragged into it. I don't blame you. But thank you for sticking your neck out."

The two shared a smile before he retracted his hand and looked at his desk and saw that there was a container on his desk and immediately knew what it was. "Is that my package?" He pointed to it.

Sona still looked a little lost in her thoughts but shook it off for now and looked to where he was pointing and nodded. "Yes, my servants had received it yesterday and I placed it there. Is that the core for the power source?"

"Yes, let's see what's inside, shall we." He and Sona walked to the package. In truth, the Sitri heiress was rather curious about this core. Looking at the container and the many locking mechanisms it had, it must be something.

The raven haired teen made quick work accessing all the locks and when the final look was undone, he slowly lifted the lid with Sona watching closely.

Then she saw a bright light coming from inside and her curiosity grew. _'What is this...?'_ When the lid was fully opened, she was surprised to see a that it was a circular _glowing_ thing.

It was oddly...beautiful.

"What is this?" She breathed out, captivated by this glowing object.

"This is the core I plan in using for the power source." He smiled. "This is a new element of my own creation."

That caught her attention and shifted her gaze towards her partner. "A new element? You created a new element?" Even she could feel the disbelief in her own voice.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy to create. I'll spare you the details because that would take too much time." He closed the lid and the locking mechanisms snapped back on. "Now, we have some work to do."

With that, the two returned to their respective stations but Sona was once again lost in her thoughts. Why? Why did she feel…good? The feeling of his hand on her cheek was still with her. The cool warmth of his palm…it made her feel…something.

Hesitantly, the Sitri heiress brought a hand to where Kyuren's was and rubbed it. Why? She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way but why was she? Sona was only doing what was right as per her duties as the Student Council President.

Was she actually developing feelings for him? No, that should never happen. First and foremost, he was human – the most powerful human she has ever known…but they don't live very long.

If she did have feelings for him…she would only watch him wither away to dust while she lived on with the heartbreak.

For some reason, it made her feel sorrow, but she didn't know why. _'Why am I thinking about this? I have work to do.'_ With that, she returned to her work. It was never meant to be for him and her and Sona should just stop thinking about it.

On another not, her curiosity got the better if her.

"What do you call it? That new element." She returned to her consoles as Kyuren was back doing the exosystems.

"Badassium." He said with pride.

The Sitri heiress looked at him incredulously. That was the best he could come up with? "...That's a stupid name."

Kyuren gave her a dirty look. "...Shut up." He grumbled, making the Sona silently giggle. She may not admit it now, but it was nice having her friend back to the way he was.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask, and it's been eating the hell out of me."

"What is it?"

"Is the Illuminati real?"

 _ ***Two Days Later***_

"Ah, hjem kjære hjem." _**("Ah, home sweet home.")**_ Kyuren sighed in delight. It had been two days since he and Sona had cleared things up between them and progress on the armor was excellent.

He has already completed the exosystems and they were in perfect working condition. In addition, the neural interface was a huge success. Sona had tested it on herself and while he protested to her the dangers of such an act, she went along with it.

It got him worried that she was doing this, but his worries were laid to rest when the connection was made and she appeared to have sustained no injuries or trauma. And with that, it was ready to be installed to the awaiting armor.

The only thing missing was the power source which he had completed today.

Sona was already done with her work, she opted to watch him build it and she was utterly astounded when it was finished. What he had created was a self-sustaining energy source, clean and practically limitless.

Kyuren chuckled at the memory when she wanted a demonstration. He responded by cutting out the entire workshop from the grid and installed the reactor. The look on her face when the entire shop came alive was priceless.

A shame he didn't take a picture of her.

He was just outside of his door and was about to enter when he heard noises inside. Well, his first thought was Pip just fooling around. She does that a lot when he was gone. Until he heard a voice coming from inside.

"Hey, bad kitty!"

That made his blood boil. SOMEONE WAS IN HIM HOMEWITH HIS KITTEN! Twisting the nob, the lock broke under his massive strength and pushed the door almost out of its hinges.

Someone had broken into his home and he was not going to let that go unpunished! He was ready to kill the one who dare trespass in his home until he saw who it was.

"Hey, Kyuren. Could you call off your kitten, please?" It was…Raynare…and she was on the counter with Pip trying to get to her with claws and fangs bared, hissing.

What was she doing here? Kyuren didn't expect this. But he wouldn't get answers until Pip the attack cat was called off. "Pip, leave her alone for now."

It took a good five minutes, but the furious kitten finally relented and gave one last threatening his towards the admittedly frightened Fallen Angel and strolled towards her master.

Raynare let out a breath f relief. "Damn, Kyuren. Your cat's a fucking demon."

The raven haired teen smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well. You did try you attack us in the park months ago."

She just shrugged. "In my defense, you attacked me first."

"Meh, and that brings us to my next question." Kyuren raised a brow at her. "What are you doing here?"

And just like that, her expression turned serious…deadly serious.

"Kyuren, we have a problem."

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Looks like everything's back to normal between Sona and Kyuren. Let's face it, any one of us would've done what Kyuren did when pissed off. You need to cool off first before you can talk to someone else or you may snap.**_

 _ **The Iron Man armor's nearly complete and I have a question for all of you. What do you say about me making a chapter solely about Kyuren in the armor hunting down ISIS and other terrorists? Think about it.**_

 _ **And so…the Holy Sword arc is next.**_

 _ **Yes, I did it. I asked about if the Illuminati is real. If they come after me, I want someone to continue my stories…and delete my browser history.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD.**_

 _ **Special thanks to duked for being the beta for this chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter XX – Family Matters And A Plot**_

Night has fallen over the city of Tokyo, but still, the city does not sleep as the many lights came alive, sparkling in the dark. Everywhere you look, people are still clamoring about. While some were going home to rest after a long day's work, most were going out to have some fun.

Yes, everything and everyone seems like this was going to be another normal night in the streets of Tokyo. But high in the private penthouse suite of the Mandarin Oriental Hotel, a certain someone did not share in the joy.

Kyuren was standing out in the balcony, looking over the city and the light show it was giving him. The cool gentle breeze swept through his skin as his hair flowed with it.

The view was calming, makes you relax and unwind from all the stress from today. But this would not be enough to calm, much less lighten Kyuren's sour mood.

His expression was that of annoyance. Why you may ask? Well, he and his partner, Sona Sitri, had almost finished their project in its entirety, he had cleared things up with her regarding that little fiasco, he even got an unexpected visit from an old friend.

Everything was going all right for once. But that all changed when his friend came to him with some very intriguing and frustrating information.

 _ ***Flashback***_

The raven haired teen narrowed his eyes at Raynare. What was she talking about? What was the problem and more importantly, how did it involve him?

These sort of questions ran through his mind as he gauged the Fallen Angel before him. He could tell that this was not the same Raynare he had met and beaten in that park months prior. He could see it in her eyes…she was better than ever and that made him smirk internally.

It looked like she took his word for her to train like hell to heart and considering he was _still_ much stronger than her…he was curious to see where she stood now.

But first, he had business to attend to.

"Sit." Kyuren motioned to the sofas in the living room and the Fallen Angel nodded before the two walked towards them. "Now…" The raven haired teen sat comfortable on the sofa opposite to Raynare. "What brings you here to my home _unannounced_?"

This young woman before him was considered a friend to an extent so he could overlook her breaking into his home. IF she had a very good reason.

Hearing the sharp edge at the last word, Raynare mentally winced. She had forgotten; this was a guy who demands respect and if you didn't, bad things were sure to happen. So…her trespassing in his home may be a little stretching her luck.

"Yeah, about that…sorry." She chuckled sheepishly with a slight blush. "I just thought I'd drop by and say hello." She glanced at the kitten on his lap glaring at her as if it was vying for her blood. "I never thought you'd have a guard cat here."

At that, Kyuren gave an amused chuckle while Pip hissed dangerously. She hadn't forgotten how they first met. This black feathered chicken tried to kill her and her master! So, it's a little tough for Pip to overlook that small crucial detail.

The raven haired teen smiled and scratched his kitten's ear, slightly calming her down. "And I think you're lying." He gave Raynare a carefree smile to her own frown. "Raynare, just come clean. Why are you really here?" He could think of one reason but he needed to be sure.

' _Well, it looks like the jig is up.'_ The Fallen Angel sighed to herself. Looks like the big guy's not in the mood for games. Well, she could play with him at a later time.

"Fine. We know what you did in the Underworld, Kyuren." She saw him scowl. "I can't believe you actually did that. You fucking planted one of the most powerful devils into the ground for fuck sake!" She still couldn't believe it after all this time.

He really should have expected this to happen. People were already starting to know and news is spreading fast. Yet despite all of this, the raven haired teen cursed under his breath.

Kyuren had hoped that it would've taken longer for the rest of the Supernatural World to know what he did. But wit this, he not only had the attention of the Devils, but the Fallen Angels as well.

And it would only be a matter of time before everyone knew of him and begin gunning for him.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"We have eyes and ears in Devil Territory, Kyuren. But only the four leaders and me know about you. The rest would be kept in the dark for now."

' _Well, that's a comforting thought no matter how small it is.'_ The raven haired teen hummed to himself. "And let me take a wild guess and say you're here to keep an eye on me."

Raynare nodded. "Yeah, after seeing what you can do, Azazel and the rest agreed to stay out of your way but they couldn't just let you go unchecked. I was the one assigned to you."

At least the Fallen Angels had the sense to leave him alone for the most part unlike the devils from what Sona had told him. While he didn't like it, Kyuren could tolerate it if the Fallen Angels left him alone. And Raynare was someone he could definitely acquaint himself with.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Psh, yeah." Raynare giggled. "Do you have any idea how dull HQ can get? With you, nothing's dull." She then gave him an alluring smile. "This is a nice place, Kyu. You don't mind me crashing with you for a few _nights_ , huh?" To prove her point, she pressed her breasts together in an inviting way.

' _Oh, this is Raynare, all right.'_ Kyuren chuckled to himself while Pip glared at this…hussy! "I would, actually. This is the only place I can have peace. With you here, I won't have that anymore."

The Fallen Angel gave a cute pout. "Aw, but you don't know what you're missing. We could have so much fun together." She leaned forward sensually. "Or if you want…we could always go to that hotel I told you about."

Kyuren and Raynare shared a laugh for a moment. "Ah, it's good to see you again, Raynare. It really is." He gave her a kind smile. Despite the little misunderstanding, he was glad to see Raynare again.

She returned his smile with her own. This wasn't seductive in nature, but genuine. "You too, big guy. You too."

"Want anything to drink?" Kyuren offered, getting up from the sofa and walking to the fridge while Pip eyed Raynare who she perceived was not a guest.

"What do you have?" She called over, in the mood for some drinks.

Going over what was in his fridge, the raven haired teen shrugged. "I got water and some orange juice."

"You got any alcohol in there?" Raynare came into the kitchen and propped herself on the counter.

"Nah, I don't drink that much. Might as well be juice then." He took out a carton of orange juice and poured himself and Raynare a glass.

The Fallen Angel just shrugged. Well, if he didn't have anything other than that then what the hell. She was a bit thirsty anyway.

"Oh, fine." She sighed and took the offered glass from Kyuren and took a quick sip.

Pulling up a stool, the raven haired teen sat down on it and drank some juice. "Anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" He raised a questioning brow at her.

He already knew that she would be keeping an eye on him for the Fallen Angels. The only reason he allowed it was that that faction had the brains to just stay out of his way, at least for now.

Raynare being here was just that for her own reasons. And he was glad to see her again. It was months since they last saw each other and that was when she was going to go through with her plans.

The Fallen Angels nodded and took out a dossier and handed it to Kyuren. "Do you know about the Holy Sword Excalibur?"

Now that got his undivided attention and looked at the dossier in his right hand. "That it's one of the deadliest weapons against Devils but it was broken into pieces. Why?"

She was slightly surprised that he knew about the Holy Sword, but just shrugged it off. If he knew then she didn't have to waste a single breath trying to explain it to him. It was probably those devils in Kuoh that got him up to speed.

"Because they were stolen." She nodded to the dossier in his hands. "As you most likely know, those swords are incredibly deadly to devils, but the drawback is not a whole lot can wield them."

Kyuren was about to open the dossier, but then his logical mind told him that it was probably a good idea to record this. "Do you mind if I record this?"

Raynare thought it over before shrugging. "I don't mind."

With that, the raven haired teen took out his phone and activated the voice recorder before opening the dossier. He skimmed through it before he came up with something fairly interesting.

"The Holy Sword Project." He read further and his interest was certainly piqued. "Looks like the church was trying to make artificial wielders, huh?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "It was kind of a secret project of the church, not even the angels from up on high knew of it. The ring leader was Valper Galilei." Raynare pointed to the picture attached.

When Kyuren laid eyes on this Valper character, he immediately knew this guy was not to be trusted with anything. "Valper Galilei. Former head of the Holy Sword Project, disappeared after being disavowed by the church. Looks like a real piece of work."

Raynare scoffed. "You have no idea, the guy was sick to the bone. His test subjects, all kids, were subjected to horrible experiments."

He could see that on the report. It did not bother him like most people would and would definitely not lose sleep over this, but even he would admit that these kids did not deserve this. "Says here there was only one survivor and...damn. Kiba's tougher than I thought."

It would seem that Kiba Yuuto was part of the Holy Sword Project and somehow managed to escape after the order came to kill them all as to not leave any evidence. Either he was extremely lucky that day or his would-be killers were just sloppy.

"Most thought that it was a failure, but it wasn't. From what we gathered, Valper had actually managed to make someone be able to wield a sword. How he did that, we don't know."

"Hm, I guess you had to work for this information because I don't think the church would want this as public knowledge." Kyuren mused. Classic cover-up if there ever was one.

Raynare nodded. "Yeah, but they couldn't keep it a secret for long. The final nail was when the Angels from up on high got wind of it." Raynare chuckled. "It got so bad that those benevolent Angels sent in squads to silence anyone connected to it and destroy everything connected to it."

"But Valper escaped." The raven haired teen mused. "He must be some slippery bastard to not get detected for so long. But what does this have to do with me unless this is a history lesson."

"Trust me, Kyu. You'll want to hear the next part." Raynare sighed and set down her now empty glass. "A few weeks ago, some of the Holy Swords were stolen by one of our own."

Kyuren turned to the next pages and saw who was suspected...and to be honest, it was a no brainer from the looks of this motherfucker. "And who is this fine looking asshole?"

Raynare snorted in amusement. "I gotta remember that one. This is Kokabiel. A cadre class Fallen Angel, one of the leaders of Grigori. The higher ups have reason to believe he was the one behind the theft of the Holy Swords. Personally, I'd bet my fucking wings he was behind this. The fucker's a bloodthirsty psycho."

The raven haired teen smirked at that. He saw the picture on this Kokabiel and it did not take a fucking genius to figure out that this guy was a real son of a bitch.

"And he somehow got in contact with Valper." Kyuren surmised. "I won't be surprised when the files say that Valper is practically obsessed with them. But what are they after with it?"

"We don't know for sure. But we do know that Kokabiel wants to spark another war." She saw Kyuren's eye narrow at that. "Azazel has his suspicions about Kokabiel for some time now, even after the war ended. He wanted the fighting to continue and now, he wants that again."

And that was something Kyuren did not want to happen. If that happens, sooner or later he would be dragged into it. "Why are you telling me this? Why don't you and your guys do something about this?"

"We would, but after that stunt I pulled in Kuoh...Fallen Angels are not exactly welcome there." At least she had the decency to look ashamed because of it. "We think that Kokabiel plans to frame the devils for stealing the swords."

"And when the church and Angels find out about it, they would demand that the devils return the blades. This could further increase the tension, but it won't be enough to start a full war."

"No, that's why Kokabiel intends to kill the devils in Kuoh."

Kyuren's head snapped towards Raynare. "What?"

"The sisters of the two Devil Kings are in Kuoh. If Kokabiel kills the two, he has his war." Raynare responds in a grim way. In her old self, she would've jumped at the chance for the war, but now...she knew that if another war were to break out, her race would be driven to extinction.

Kyuren was not happy in the slightest. If this Kokabiel succeeds in creating his war, he would be dragged into it. But that was overridden when he found out that the deranged cadre planned on assassinating Sona and Rias.

Sona was a very close friend to him and he couldn't let her die just like that. The raven haired teen didn't know why, but he a strong desire to protect her. He didn't get why he suddenly felt this way, but it would have to wait.

He couldn't risk it. Kyuren ran the numbers in his head and the chances for success for Sona and Rias to come out of this alive was slim at best. And he could not just leave this to chance when so much was at stake.

The raven haired teen had no choice. He had to get involved.

Reaching over to his phone, he stopped and save the recording before turning to Raynare with serious eyes. "I don't know if I should believe this, Ray. For all I know, this could be an elaborate plot to test me. I'm telling you right now, I am no lab experiment."

For her part, the Fallen Angel did not back away and met his glare. She had come so far and even though she knew that Kyuren was so much stronger than her, Raynare would not be afraid like last time.

"This is the truth, Kyuren. I came here under orders from Azazel, but even if I wasn't, I would still give this to you." She pointed to the dossier in his hands. "If you don't trust me, then fine, I can just leave. You can keep that."

She got off the counter and began to walk away to the door. The young woman felt a little hurt. Here she was, giving the one who urged her and inspired her to become stronger and he doubted her.

It stung like a bitch but just before Raynare could get out of the kitchen, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Raynare, wait." Kyuren said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." When she implied that he didn't trust her, it made Kyuren feel like a jerk. Raynare went out of her way to give him this information - under orders or not - and he said that to her. "It's not that I don't trust you because I do, but I don't know about your leaders."

Raynare sighed and turned back towards the raven haired teen. "I won't blame you for that. I trust you too, Kyuren, and that's why I gave that to you. I got to go. Remember, Kyu. I'm watching you." She said with a smirk.

Kyuren gave a mock shudder. "You better not peep on me while I shower."

At that, the Fallen Angel just giggled. "Oh, you have no idea how tempting that would be." She stalked closer to him in a sensual manner. "I don't mind joining you if you'd like?"

"Yeah, no."

"Aw, you're no fun." She pouted cutely, making the raven haired teen chuckle at her antics. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." She sighed in mock sadness before smiling up to Kyuren and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. "Something to look forwards to, handsome." Raynare gave him a wink before disappearing.

Kyuren just stood there frozen, before he touched his cheek. _'Did...she just kissed my cheek?'_ He mumbled to himself. Not to mention when she pressed up against him...her bountiful breasts were pressed up against him and felt her nipples under those clothes of hers.

He cheeks began to heat up at the thought but shook his head of it. Curse these teenage hormones; Kyuren needed to focus.

 _'What have I gotten myself into..?'_

 _ ***Present***_

Kyuren had asked that question to himself for the past hours as to what the hell has he gottn himself into. He hated the fact that once again, he had been dragged back into this goddamn mess. Although he could still just keep his mouth shut about this and let them deal with it...but could he really trust them to succeed, especially Rias and her little preciosu pawn? Yeah, no.

Although he does not really want to do this and get involved, he couldn't risk another full scale war of the Supernatural World to come to fruition. Also...he couldn't let Sona go against that Cadre.

She is powerful in her own right, but this Kokabiel was out of her and Rias' league even if they did combine forces. They would die in that fight.

 _'I hate this, but I have no other choice.'_ He said to himself with a growl and grabbed his phone to call Sona. "When I get my hands on that fucking Cadre, I will tear his wings off one by one." He growled in anger as he waited for Sona to answer.

"Hello, Kyuren. To what do I owe this call?" She asked.

"Sona, we have a problem."

"What do you mean? What kind of problem?"

"Fallen Angels, Holy Swords, re-ignition of war." He could almost see the shock in her face.

"Get over here as fast as you can."

 _ ***Sona Sitri Household - Hours Prior***_

The Sitri heiress had just come from a nice hot bath and was busy drying herself off in her room. It had been a long day, that was for sure. After class, she and Kyuren went back to their workshop to finish their project.

With her essentially done, Sona resigned herself to just watch her partner work on the reactor. And when it was done, the moment of truth arrived where he placed the core into it.

At first, nothing. But then, the reactor began to glow brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding before settling. Of course, she questioned if this small object could indeed power the armor.

Kyuren responded by cutting off their workshop from the main power grid and installed the reactor in its place. Imagine her shock when it all of their equipment came alive once more.

They had done it. They had finally accomplished what no other had before, they created the Iron Man armor.

Sona felt a measure of pride wash over her as she clothing herself. But it wasn't just the armor itself, but everything about it was astounding.

Kyuren had practically pioneered a new age of mechanics and robotics and with that reactor, effectively solved the world's energy crisis. While Sona had developed the first ever neural connection and quite possibly, a way from amputees to use artificial limbs just as they would their own flesh.

Fully clothed, Sona went to her dresser and began fixing her frizzy hair no matter how short it was. Though, on her cheek was a little bruise. Before anyone makes any unintelligent conclusions, this was the result of an honest to...uh...accident.

As embarrassing as it seems, Sona had come a little too close to the armor when Kyuren was doing some maintenance on the motor controls. Needless to say, the Sitri heiress was smacked on the face by the metal gauntlet.

It did not hurt that much per say, but it was enough to send her to the ground and give her a slight bruising on the cheek.

Accidents happen from time to time, but despite all of that, it was truly a most enjoyable venture and she was proud to be part of it.

While sometimes, the Sitri heiress felt that she was just riding Kyuren's coattails, she reminded herself that he wanted her to be a part of his idea. It was their project; they were in this together.

Subconsciously, a small smile made its way to her lips as she laid her brush down. Kyuren was still mostly a mystery to her...she knew he was hiding something and her instincts were telling her not to trust him so much.

But her instincts were also telling her that the raven haired teen was someone she could actually trust. It was confusing her to no end.

Sona didn't know what to make of it really. And there were also her apparent feelings for him.

The Sitri heiress sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Was she actually developing feelings for Kyuren? It was troubling her because she didn't know what she was going to do about it.

She never felt like this for anyone before. At first, she tried to play it off as her responsibility as the Student Council President and it was her duty to help out a fellow student. But does it end there? Does it end on her belief that Sona was only doing her duty?

 _'This is wrong. I am the Heiress of the Sitri Clan, and he is a human...these feelings should not be here.'_ She told herself. It was just not right for her and him. Sona was expected to marry another pureblood devil only if that devil was deemed her equal by her. Kyuren deserved someone to be happy with, not someone like her.

"...Why am I even thinking about this?" She grumbled, placing her head in her arms.

It would probably better to get some sleep now.

But just before she could climb into bed to rid her mind of these thoughts and rest, there was a knock on her door. Releasing a breath in annoyance, she came over and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Forgive me, my lady. But Lord and Lady Sitri, as well as your sister, Lady Leviathan, has requested your presence downstairs." Her servant said and it surprised Sona.

Her parents and sister were here? Now? "What are they...just...tell them I'll be right down." She said dejectedly and the servant bowed before going.

Great...just great. Her family was here and Sona probably knows just the reason they're here for.

* * *

Sona, after changing out of her sleeping attire, went down to meet with her family. Don't get her wrong, she loves her family dearly, but now was really not the best time for a reunion. Especially if this is about her new assignment.

Almost immediately after entering the living room, Sona was caught in the ever-loving and ever-crushing hug of her beloved big sister.

"Oh, Sona, I've missed you so much! I know this is short notice, but we had to know you were okay! He didn't hurt you, did he? Did he try and force himself on you? He did?! Don't worry, Sona, big sister will-"

While it was always amusing to see their oldest act like this, Claudius and Inza decided to end this. Besides, their youngest daughter was beginning to turn blue. "Serafall, you might want to let your sister go. She's about to pass out."

"Huh?" Serafall looked at Sona and saw that she was really turning blue and immediately let her go, dropping her on the floor. "Oh! I'm sorry, Sona. I just got a little too excited."

The Sitri heiress breathed in several breaths of rejuvenating oxygen and glared at her sister. _'A little excited...right.'_ She said to herself dryly as she picked herself up from the floor.

"Is there any reason why you three came here?" Sona asked. Well, she had a very good idea what they were here for and it was probably true, but she had to ask nonetheless.

Lady Leviathan pouted indignantly. "Aw, why are you so mean, Sona? We're just worried about you." She whined as her mother came towards her youngest sister.

Inza came forward and gave her daughter a motherly hug. "It's been a while, my daughter." Sona smiled softly and hugged her mother back.

Lady Sitri was a very beautiful woman. With the exception of her being taller, her hair longer, and a considerable larger bust size, Inza Sitri looked like an older version of Sona and Serafall.

It was just like that old saying; if you want to know what a young female devil will look like in her later years, look no further than her mother. The same could be said in reverse; if you want to know what an older female devil looked like in her younger years, look no further than her daughter.

"Mother, father. It's good to see you as well." Sona said and she saw Serafall pout even more and couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, I'm happy to see you too, Serafall."

"Yay!"

"To answer your question, Sona. We came here to talk about your new assignment." Claudius said and his wife and eldest nodded.

Sona sighed; she expected as much. "We might as well take a seat." She turned to one of the servants. "Please bring some refreshments."

The servant bowed. "Milady." She replied before going. As the family went to sit, the servant came back with some snacks and refreshments. A bit fast? Well, these are supernatural beings.

"Before you say anything, I want to know just what were you thinking." Inza glared at her youngest.

The Matriarch of the Sitri Clan was unable to attend the engagement of Rias Gremory and Riser Phoenix because she had some personal business to attend to.

She felt sympathy for the young Gremory for being put into that kind of position as she too was contracted to marriage. But Inza had hoped that Rias could accept it and find happiness as did she with her own marriage that became a loving bond.

But once her husband and surprisingly Serafall came home and told her everything, Lady Sitri had almost fainted. A human so strong that obliterated Riser Phoenix and almost killed Sirzechs...and Sona, her youngest daughter had agreed to keep an eye on him?!

There was no way she was going to allow this. Her little Sona was not going to risk her life just for the devil kings' need to know more about this human. Consequences be fucking damned!

"Mother, this was the only way." Sona said.

Claudius leaned forward. "The only way for what? Sona, this is not some game. Your life may well be hanging in the balance every time you come close to this Kyuren. What if he found out you are spying on him?"

The Sitri heiress sighed - how many times this week was lost to her - she should have known her family was going to react like this. "While I understand your concerns, but there is no need for that."

 **SLAM!**

Everyone was startled when Serafall planted her hands on the table. "No need for concern? Have you see what this human did to Sirzechs?! The last I heard of him was that he was still unconscious and still breathing through a tube so excuse me if we're concerned for your safety!"

"And I'm telling you there's no need because he already knows!" Sona snapped right back.

This revelation caused her family to gasp in shock. "You did what?!"

"He already knows. I told him what had happened and-" The Sitri heiress was interrupted when Serafall pounced on her and fussed about.

"Are you freaking crazy?!" She dares not to swear in front of her parents. "How could you tell him that?! Who knows what he could've done to you! Did he hit you? Did he do anything to hurt you and don't you lie to me." Serafall then took a look at her cheek and her eyes widened in horror. "IS THAT A BRUISE?!"

Almost immediately, their parents were on their feet. "WHAT?!"

All Sona could do was sigh. "Aw great." She knew she should've covered this bruise up before she went down to her family. They might get the wrong idea...too late for that now.

Claudius and Inza came over to their daughters and peered at Sona's cheek, it was indeed bruised. Lord Sitri's rage began to boil over as his wife tended to their youngest.

"That bastard. How dare he strike my child!" Claudius couldn't care less that this human was extremely powerful or even the most powerful being in existence. He struck his child and Lord Sitri will not stand for this offense!

"This is what we were worried about, Sona. Now look, he has hurt you." Inza almost snarled. How dare that human hurt her precious daughter. Even if it was the last thing she did, she will make this Kyuren pay.

Serafall was shaking with rage. She loved her sister and family more than anything else. No fucking way was she going to let this slide! "Tell us right now where he lives. Tell us right now and we'll see how strong he really is!"

As all of this was going on, the servants were a little hesitant to go in. They knew the exact reason why their mistress had a bruise and it was not that Kyuren struck her or anything. The family was making a very unnecessary scene.

Finally, Sona could take no more. "ENOUGH!" She bellowed out and her family looked at her. "Will you please sit down and I'll explain everything."

Hesitantly, the three took back their seats but they were still seething. Honestly, at times, Sona thought she was the most level-headed of her family.

"Now, yes, I have a bruise on my cheek, but it is not what you think. It was just an accident."

Claudius, Inza, and Serafall were very much unconvinced. "So he _accidentally_ hit you?" Her father asked.

Sona shook her head. "Believe it or not, this was my fault. We were doing a project and I got too close while he was doing some final checks. Needless to say, I got hit in the face when he tested it." Seeing as her family still looked unconvinced, she groaned inwardly. "You may ask the servants if you'd like."

Taking her advice, Inza turned to the servants. "Is what my daughter says true?"

"Yes, Lady Inza. What milady says is true, it was just an honest accident."

Though they didn't want to believe it, the three calmed down a bit. "I still don't believe it." Claudius grumbled.

The Sitri heiress resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her parents. She would not dare take that chance. "It is the truth. Now, let's move on." She cleared her throat as her family listened. "Yes, I told Kyuren about what happened and no, he did not raised his hand on me."

"But he attacked Sirzechs." Serafall tried.

"Only because he was taken from his home and forcibly brought to the Underworld and was basically demanded to entertain us. If any one of us was kidnapped and was demanded of entertainment, I'm sure we would've done the same thing."

The three remained silent at her words because they had no retort. It was true, if that happened to them, then they would've lashed out at the ones responsible.

Claudius sighed and nodded. "All right, you've made your point. Sirzechs was clearly in the wrong there for bending to Riser's wishes but it still does not excuse what he did to them."

"I know. That's why I volunteered to keep an eye on him."

"But why?" Inza asked.

"Because he's too powerful." The looks she was getting was urging her to explain. "This is not for his own protection, but ours as well."

Serafall tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean, Sona?"

"You saw what state he left Sirzechs, right? What makes you think that that was the full extent of his power? Because believe me, it's not. I have no doubt that some would want him killed, but how many would fall by his hands before we do?"

"You overestimate him." Claudius said. "Surely, one human could not hope to stand against a squad of devils specifically trained to hunt down strays."

"No, I cannot take that risk. If he can almost kill the Devil King with a casual punch, even if he was unprepared, I don't want to think about what he's truly capable of t his full potential." Even now, Sona hoped that it doesn't come to pass. "This is the best course of action that won't bring further harm."

It was clear that they wanted to protest her decision, but they knew Sona was as stubborn as they come and will stand by her word to the end.

Inza gave a tired sigh. "You're really set on this, aren't you." Sona nodded. "All right, I will allow this." This surprised her husband and Serafall.

"What are you saying?"

"Claudius, it's clear that Sona won't budge from this. I think it would be better if we just accept it."

Serafall shook her head. "No, I refuse. There's no way in the seven levels of hell I would let my baby sister be close to that monster!"

Hearing this, Sona glared hard at her sister. "Serafall, Kyuren is not a monster. He is nothing of the sort so don't call him that." She said in an icy tone that made her big sister flinch and shrink away.

"B-But what if he hurts you?" She tried to point out but the Sitri heiress just scoffed.

"If Kyuren wanted to hurt or kill me, he would've done it long ago. You don't know him like I do so don't judge him."

Claudius and Inza looked at each other. It was something that caught their attention from the very start of this conversation. Sona was defending this Kyuren, she even speaks of him in a positive light. Why?

"Sona." Claudius called and his youngest turned to him. "You seem to respect this human."

The Sitri heiress raised a brow. "Of course, only a fool would not respect one of his caliber and power." And besides, even without his strength, Sona respected him for his skills and intelligence as he is one of the few that could match and surpass her.

Lord Sitri narrowed his eyes at her answer. "You respect him. And what compelled you to volunteer to keep watch on him beside your previous reason?"

"...He is a student of Kuoh Academy. As President of the Student Council, I am obligated to help him any way I can. When he learned that we were devils, he merely asked that he be left out of our affairs. I felt that I obligated to uphold that arrangement."

"You felt that it was your responsibility because he was under your watch." Claudius nodded, he was always willing to admit how proud he is at how responsible his daughter is. "But it strikes me as odd that you would willingly do this just for _one_ student."

His wife and eldest had caught on to what he was eying and were eyeing Sona who was looking at them with uncertainty. What the hell were they talking about? Of course she would do this for any of her fellow students...or...

"I asked you once before, now I'll ask you again. What is your relationship with him and don't even think about changing the subject." He wanted to know...he needed to know that his daughter was not falling for that human.

Sona stiffened. "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about father." She tried not to stutter, but failed miserably.

"Just answer the question, Sona." Inza urged.

Sona looked at her family with nervous eyes. How could she answer that question when she didn't even know the answer! But before she could utter a single word, her phone began ringing.

 **RING! RING! RING!**

 _'Oh, thank you whoever you are.'_ She sighed to herself in relief. "Excuse me, but I have a call." The Sitri heiress took out her phone and her eyes widened slightly at the caller ID.

"Well, who is it?" Serafall asked.

"It's...Kyuren."

And just like that, their eyes narrowed. "Answer it and put it on speaker phone. We want to know what he has to say."

Seeing no other choice, Sona nodded and answered the call and put it on speaker. "Hello Kyuren. To what do I owe this call?"

"Sona, we have a problem."

What he said made Sona grow cautious because his tone was extremely serious. Her family too grew serious and suspicious but stayed quiet until they had an idea what this was.

"What do you mean? What kind of problem?" If anything, this had to be very important if him of all people considers this a problem and has to call her.

And she got her answer.

"Fallen Angels, Holy Swords, re-ignition of war." With those three, everything in the Sitri household screeched to an immediate halt.

Sona was in a state of shock. Hell, everyone had their mouths agape. Recovering, the Sitri heiress' eyes hardened. "Get over here as fast as you can." If what Kyuren says is true, then they must hear him out.

"I'm on my way." With that, the call ended.

Just then, Claudius shook off his surprise and stared at his daughter. "What are you doing inviting him here?"

"If what Kyuren says is true, then we must hear him out. War is the very last thing we need at this point."

Inza and Serafall nodded, they too do not want another bloody war to break out. "Yes, but still, how can you trust his word? For all we know, this is just a trick." Serafall pointed out.

The Sitri heiress shook her head. "This isn't a trick, now I have to assemble my peerage. Mother, father, Serafall, you are free to stay if you wish." With that, Sona stood up to summon the rest of her peerage.

Watching their daughter walk away, Inza sighed. "I don't like this, Claudius."

"I as well, but on the chance that it is true, then we must listen. But this is also a chance to gauge him up close."

Inza thought about it and nodded. Her daughter seems to he familiar with this human and she wanted to know just what their relationship is.

 _ ***One Hour Later***_

Sona was pacing in her living room while her peerage and family waited. Unlike her family who still doubted this, her peerage knew Kyuren's words had weight.

After all, it was he who informed them of the Fallen Angel plot months before. But that was just a small skirmish...what they were talking about was a full scale war so they were all on edge.

"Man, this is heavy." Saji commented. He had already been sleeping with his two girlfriends - not in _that_ way though - when Sona summoned them, saying it was of extreme importance.

When they all got here, the Sitri heiress briefed them on the situation and suffice to say, they are floored and anxious.

Just then, one servant came in and bowed. "Milady, Master Kyuren has arrived. Shall I show him in?" She said in all seriousness.

"That won't be necessary." Sona stopped her pacing and turned her servant. "I'll welcome him in." She half expected her parents and Serafall to protest, but it would seem that they were keeping their words to themselves for now.

Well, it makes things a little easier for her so she wasn't complaining.

Coming up to the door, she opened it and there stood Kyuren and on his shoulder was his cat, Pip. He wasn't wearing his overcoat and scarf like usual, instead opting for a simple black jacket with a white shirt underneath. He was also sporting a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of dress shoes.

Sona opened the door wider and gave her partner a smile in greeting. "Good to see you again, Kyuren." A mewl from Pip made her huff in good humor. "Yes, you too, Pip."

"Meew." Pip jumped from her perch towards Sona who was forced to catch the rambunctious cat who then proceeded to lick her cheek.

This made the raven haired teen chuckle. "Good to see you too, Sona." His amused expression turned grim. "But we have much to discuss."

While Pip perched herself on Sona's shoulder, the Sitri heiress nodded. "Yes, follow me and you can tell us the details."

The raven haired teen nodded and the pair then made their way towards the living room. When they entered, Kyuren observed that Sona's peerage was also there. Good, he didn't like to repeat himself with this. Though he half expected his partner to call Rias for this.

He also observed that there were three new faces among them. Two adults, a man and a woman, and a young woman in...a magical girl outfit? _'This must be her family and that must be her sister...okay, not gonna comment on it...'_

"Before we continue." Sona turned to her partner. "Kyuren, I would like to introduce you to my family. This is my father, Lord Claudius Sitri, my mother, Lady Inza Sitri, and my sister, Lady Serafall Leviathan."

The aforementioned persons gave the raven haired teen small greetings out of politeness, but they were still weary of him.

Kyuren nodded, having noticed their weariness but he could not blame them for it. "A pleasure. Sona has told me quite a lot about you."

That got them to raise a brow and look at the Sitri heiress who glared at Kyuren. "Oh, is that so? We'll discuss that laster, but for now, let's hear what you have to say." Claudius said, he was definitely going to talk to his daughter about that.

Kyuren cleared his throat and addressed the situation to the rest. "Now, I assume everyone knows what this is all about?"

"We have. But what makes you so sure about your claims?" Claudius asked.

The raven haired teen held up the dossier given to him by Raynare. "With this. Have any of you heard about the Holy Sword Project?" Judging from the way they stiffened, it was safe to assume that they did.

"May I have a look at that?" Claudius requested and Kyuren passed it to him and he, Inza and Serafall began to skim the pages for anything relevant.

"What does this have to do with the Holy Sword Project, Kyuren?" Tsubasa asked. "The last I heard, it was a complete failure and was shut down."

Figuring that he needed more proof, the raven haired teen pulled out his phone. _'Good thing I recorded everything relevant. Sometimes, being prepared pays.'_

"I recorded my conversation with the one that gave it to me. You might as well hear it." He played the recording as the rest listened in.

After listening to the recording, everyone now understood what was really at stake. This was an orchestrated plot to manipulate the three great powers into another full scale war.

Kokabiel stole the Holy Swords from the church and frame the devils for it. Though this was not a complete guarantee that it would become a war, but killing Sona and Rias definitely would because of their siblings, being Devil Kings, love them so much to death and would seek revenge.

Claudius, Inza, and Serafall were seething. It was bad enough as it is, but Kokabiel was plotting to assassinate Sona and that was unacceptable.

The Sitri Lord knew of Kokabiel from the last war and he could definitely say that that maniac was insane. He was a mad dog who craved nothing but perpetual war, something the three great powers, and this world DID NOT want nor need.

But the last straw was him planning to kill him daughter. No on his watch.

Inza wasn't faring any better. While she was angry, but more so than that, she feared for her daughter's life. A Cadre-Class Fallen Angel was not an easy opponent. And given the fact that they were technically still Angels and had light based powers...she didn't want to think about it.

Serafall was just angry. Someone was trying to kill her baby sister. Like hell was that going to happen!

Sona looked calm, but she was disturbed. She was a High-Class devil so she was indeed powerful, but she knew she stands little to no chance against a Cadre of the Grigori who has seen and fought in countless battles.

"This is very troubling. But now we have the information we need to make the necessary counter measures." Claudius said and turned to the human. Though he still didn't completely trust him...Kyuren did gave them this and may have given them a chance to safeguard the truce and protect his daughter. "Kyuren, I must thank you for this. You may have helped us avert this and save my daughter's life." This human deserves his thanks for this.

"No thanks needed." Kyuren shrugged. "But you must know that with their Holy Swords gone, the church may be lead here by Kokabiel's machinations so you may have some agents snooping around."

Serafall nodded, her bubbly personality absent. "Yeah, this is a possibility. We may have already been framed and those agents will demand the sword from us, further escalating tensions."

"And we can't just tell those agents of what is truly happening." Sona pointed out, finding her voice again. "There is no guarantee that they would believe us and even if they did, it runs the risk of Kokabiel getting wind of our own plan and withdraw with the swords."

Everyone murmured in agreement. There was really no certainty in this situation.

"But we don't have to tell them." Kyuren suggested, making everyone turn to him in curiosity. "Assuming that Kokabiel hasn't already found out that we know of his plans, the element of surprise is ours."

Inza leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"It means that we can make our own preparations. Kokabiel intends to restart the war and assassinate Sona and Rias. What better place to do that than in Kuoh Academy."

The Sitri heiress caught on to what he was saying and smirked. "That's right. Every member of the three powers know that Kuoh Academy is named after the Treaty of Kuoh. Add the fact that I and Rias both attend the school; it would be symbolic for him to start his plans there. We could set a trap for him."

It was a sound plan, but there was just one problem.

"Are you crazy?!" Serafall interjected. "You're basically painting a target on your back!" A sentiment shared by her mother and father.

Before Sona could respond, Kyuren beat her too it. "I won't worry about that." This garnered him the family.

Serafall glared at Kyuren. "Yeah? And why shouldn't worry about how my baby sister trying to get herself killed?"

Though it annoyed him, but it he could understand their worries. After all, Sona was practically painting a target on her back. "Because I'll be watching her back." He smirked at the surprised faces of Sona and her peerage. Amusing

"Wait…are you saying…" Saji saw his smirk widen and couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, shit."

"But why?" Sona asked. "Didn't you say that you didn't want to get involved?" Though having his help was indeed invaluable and they could use his insane strength, but why?

Kyuren sighed. "I really don't want to do this. If I get involved, it will only garner me further unwanted attention. But there is too much at stake. If even one of Kokabiel's objectives comes true, even if war is averted, tensions will rise. I _cannot_ take that risk."

"…Are you sure?"

"Sona, if war breaks out, then sooner or later, I will be drag into it. I don't want that to happen." He looked at her dead in the eye. "Do you?" She shook her head as did most of them, fully knowing what the implications if it ever comes to pass. "Then it's settled. I don't like having to do this, but I see no other way."

Sona let out a breath and nodded. "All right, fine, we understand. I think you've done more than enough for now, Kyuren. We'll handle the rest and I'll inform you the plans."

And just like that, the raven haired teen was back to normal and yawned. "Good, I need my beauty sleep."

"I'll walk you out then." The Sitri heiress stood up from her seat and began escorting her friend to the exit as her parents and sister were busy with the dossier and their copy of the recording.

Sona walked side by side with Kyuren and just before he could cross the threshold, she called out to him. "Hey, I just want to thank you for doing this. I dare not think what could happen if you didn't warn us."

"Don't worry about it. You're the one that were using as bait." He chuckled. "But you have me to protect you. Never thought I'd have to save your ass, Sona."

The Sitri heiress glared menacingly at her partner, but deep own, she was just glad that he was watching her back. Truth be told, she was scared for her life and Rias'. Some Cadre was trying to get them, but thanks to Kyuren, they may have a chance.

"See you around, Ms. Shitori, take care of yourself." Kyuren turned around and went on his way home.

"You too, Kyuren." She whispered mostly to herself. He was extremely lucky he was endearing otherwise she would've slapped him really hard.

Unknown to either of them, they were being watched by Serafall Leviathan. She saw the whole exchange of words and while she often acted like a kid, she knew when two people were attracted to one another.

And Sona was attracted to Kyuren.

Now, while she owed that human for giving her a chance to protect her baby sister, she wasn't fond of the idea of him getting it on with her sister.

But…she could see that Sona was comfortable with him…

* * *

 _ **OMAKE: THE ILLUMINATI IS REAL AND THEIR LEADER IS WHAT?!**_

"No…no fucking way! That's impossible!" Kyuren shouted, staring at Sona with shock in his eyes. Unable to believe what he just heard.

"It's true, Kyuren. The Illuminati is real and their leader is Donald Trump."

"AHH! Don't say his name!" The raven haired teen grabbed fistfuls of his hair. "I refuse to believe it. There's no fucking way that wig-wearing faggot is the leader of the Illuminati. It's bad enough that he's the US President! Do you have any idea what that maniac will do?!"

Though she could go with her partner not swearing this much, the Sitri heiress was having a field day at how he was reacting. She was practically laughing up a storm!

"Oh, you don't need to overreact over this, Kyuren." She snickered. "The Illuminati is contracted to the Devils so you really don't have to worry."

"NO! I cannot let this happen!" He stood up, apparently ignoring what Sona said. "I must eliminate Donald Trump before he fucks up everything! I MUST ASSASSINATE THAT CORPORATE SNAKE!" With that, he ran out of the workshop.

"Uh oh."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Finally, Kyuren has decided to take action against Kokabiel. His reasons? Pretty sure we got that covered. I hope this lives up to the wait.**_

 _ **I've decided that this will be a triple pairing between Kyuren, Sona, and Raynare. No more than that and it would really be pushing it since Kyuren was raised with our standards for a relationship.**_

 _ **Regarding that terrorist hunt, do you guys want it to be canon here or just an extra/**_

 _ **Anyway, see you all next time!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXI – Past And Present Issues**_

* * *

Raynare breathed out a sigh after she reappeared in a swirl of feathers in her safe house in Tokyo with her team. They were ordered by the leaders of their organization to keep careful surveillance on Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen.

A human so powerful that he almost killed one of the Devil Kings with one strike if the reports were reliable. But Raynare knew they were because she fell victim to his might once before.

When she told Dohnaseek, Kalawarner and Mittelt that they were going back in the field, they were ecstatic and eager to get back into the swing of things and the same could be said for Raynare.

Like her, her team had gone through rigorous training after their punishment for disobeying the direct orders of the Governor General. They were sentenced to severe disciplinary actions and were restricted from going on further missions until such a time the higher ups have deemed them ready to return to active duty.

But they used that time to better themselves and grew stronger than their first encounter in Kuoh. And they would prove their worth and strength in due time.

"Raynare, glad you made it back." Dohnaseek said with a nod. "We were beginning to worry that something had happened."

"No need to worry about me." She plopped down on the sofa with Mittelt who was munching on a chocolate bar. "The deal is done and the rest is up to him now."

Mittlet swallowed her mouthful. "So...what now? Wait for shit to go down."

Raynare shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah. We really can't set foot back in Kuoh with this going on...at least not being seen." She could hear the murmurs of agreement from her team. Between the stunt they pulled and the shit stain known as Kokabiel stirring up trouble, Fallen Angels were not welcome in Devil Territory.

"Then I guess we should make ourselves comfortable." Kalawarner piped up. "We're gonna be here for a while until the higher ups says so otherwise."

"Right. You guys make sure this place is up and running." Raynare stood up from the sofa. "I'm going to give Azazel the good news."

"You got it." With that, the three went to work while Raynare went to her room to contact and inform their heads of the new development.

Closing the door behind her, the young Fallen Angel sighed and stripped down to her underwear and put on some fresh clothes. Once covered up, Raynare grabbed her laptop and began to establish a link back to headquarters.

This may just be a simple laptop but it was special equipment given to their spies deep within enemy territory linked back to one of the many information centers of Grigori.

But Raynare's was specifically linked to the Governor General's own because him, Shemhazai and...Barquiel wanted to keep this under wraps for now.

"Raynare, am I correct to assume that things went according to plan?" Azazel asked, his face showing on the screen.

"Yes." She nodded. "I delivered the intel to him and he had grudgingly agreed to take action against Kokabiel. I think it's possible that he went to the devils with it."

The Governor General nodded. "I see, that should give them a little heads-up for Kokabiel's little plans...that is, considering they believe it."

"They'd have to be damn idiots not to." She said that made Azazel chuckle at her comment. "Any word from the church, sir?"

"So far, nothing yet, but I can bet my secret stash of sake that they already found out that their precious swords are missing and I wouldn't put it past Kokabiel to leave a trail leading back to Kuoh."

Raynare nodded. Kokabiel himself wouldn't be able to set foot in the Vatican without thousands of heavily armed and trained priests and steal the swords. If he did, then he'll have a hell of a fight out of there. Not to mention that the Archangels kept careful watch on the place.

"Do you think it was an inside job?" She asked and Azazel hummed in thought.

"It is a possibility, but we don't know for sure. Just remember to be there when the action starts. I want you to collect as much data as you can so we can find out how big of a player he really is."

Raynare hesitated for a moment before nodding. "You can count on me."

Azazel smiled. "Good luck, Raynare. And be careful." With that, the link was severed and she shut down her laptop before plopping down on her bed with a sigh.

She had no doubt in her mind that Kyuren would win this. Anyone who can plant the devil king to the ground like it was Sunday morning had balls of steel. She almost felt sorry for Kokabiel...almost.

But deep down...Raynare couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Technically speaking, she lied to him about certain things. Yes, she was there to watch him but that part about this not being a lab project was a lie on her part.

Azazel wanted to gauge his strength to see where Kyuren stood and this little fiasco that Kokabiel was just what he needed to do just that. That was the real reason why she and her team were here.

Letting out a groan, Raynare felt that it was time to change the subject. Guilt tripping wasn't exactly her thing. Instead...she thought about that kiss on the cheek she gave him.

A slight shade of pink colored her cheeks as Raynare smirked at the memory. It was especially funny since Kyuren froze on the spot. Man, you would think a guy that hot must've burned through dozens of girlfriends right about now.

 _'Okay, maybe that was a little exaggerated.'_ She giggled to herself. How can a guy be so seductively hot and not be in a relationship for so long?

But in all truthfulness, Raynare was glad to see him again. If there was any saving grace that made her go back to this shit hole they call Kuoh...it was Kyuren.

She owed him for giving her a chance and believing in her just as Azazel did when he scrapped her up from her... _previous life_.

"Maybe I could meet up with him again." She said to herself while looking on her phone on the stand before smiling. "Maybe I should."

Raynare didn't know where this would lead her...but she stands by her word, she wouldn't mind getting together with Kyuren.

* * *

 _ ***Grigori Headquarters***_

* * *

After the connection to his subordinate was severed, the leader of the Fallen Angels leaned back on his chair with a small grin.

Looks like he made the right call in giving Raynare this assignment due to her...previous performance in Kuoh.

"What do you think, Tobio, is she ready?" He turned to Tobio who was leaning on the wall with an almost lazy expression.

"I wouldn't know until I see it." Came his rebuttal with a shrug.

This was Tobio Ikuse, a human though he was a member of the Grigori Organization. He may be a human, but he was one of the top combatants the Fallen Angels and he had the skills, power and strength to prove it.

Not many know this but he was actually a descendant of the Himejima Clan and was born with the Sacred Gear, Canis Lykoan, and one of the rare instances that it has already achieved Balance Breaker.

Azazel chuckled. "You really need to have more faith in her. After all, you trained her."

"Only to stop her damn begging." Tobio said with an annoyed huff. The only reason he agreed to train her was so she could stop being so damn clingy. It reminded him too much of Vali.

"Yeah, but you can't argue with the results. Remember how she beat Vali in a spar? Granted all she got was a ring out, but it's still a win."

At that, Tobio just grunted but deep down, he was really amused about it. When he heard about that little bit of good news, he almost laughed his ass off. Vali was always an overconfident bastard and would sometimes underestimate his opponents.

And it was that bull headedness that cost him the win against Raynare. He underestimated her and didn't think that he would need to use his Sacred Gear, figuring that little Ray was still the weakling that she was.

Too bad Vali didn't know that she received training from him and other instructors to better herself.

Now, don't get him wrong, he cares for that White Dragon Emperor...but it was just so damn funny.

Tobio let out an amused chuckle. "How's he taking that loss?"

"Oh, you know." Azazel smirked in mischievous joy. "Training all day and all night, demanding a rematch between him and her again, whining like a bitch about it, not to mention the brooding. I kind of understand why you don't want to show your face to him."

He let out an amused snort. Yeah, kid's a certified emo if he ever saw one. "You know he's going to stab you in the back right." It wasn't a question.

The Governor General just waved it off. "I know; I have my suspicions that he's working for someone very familiar but I can't know for sure. On another note..." He conjured up visuals of their most interesting subject yet. "What do you think of him?"

 _'Ah, yes. The reason why Azazel sent Raynare back there.'_ Tobio said to himself as he peered at the image of Kyuren. At first, he merely scoffed at the claim, believing that Azazel was pulling a fast one on him again and was finally losing it.

And then, he was shown that infamous footage and his amusement turned to interest and stunned amazement. Was Tobio the one finally losing it, he asked himself. Someone actually just... _punched_ the Devil King into next week?

After taking a few seconds to recollect himself, he asked the Governor General if this was real and who was the one who had the balls to do that.

Naturally, Azazel answered that this was authenticated and verified by himself. But the real kicker was when he told Tobio that the subject was human. He chuckled at the look of shock on his face.

He couldn't believe it; a human did that? There was no way. He knew who Sirzechs was and respected his strength. If they met on the battlefield, Tobio doubted that he could defeat him in a fight, even with the necessary preparations.

But this human just did that...in his own turf. Questions began forming in his mind, but one was prevalent. Did this human possess a Sacred Gear? Maybe one of the Longinus Class Gears like his or something new like an evolution or something? He asked Azazel this.

Unfortunately, the Governor General didn't know if Kyuren - the name of the subject - had one or not. And that's why he needed to find out and had sent Raynare to keep tabs on him but informed her to keep her distance.

"Why'd you pick her of all people?" Tobio asked. "There's gotta be someone more qualified than her and her people."

Azazel chuckled. "Like you and Vali?" Tobio frowned. "See, there's your answer. And besides, she's probably the only one who could get close to him and not get turned into mincemeat."

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch."

Tobio frowned but didn't say anything more. Raynare can take care of herself, he made sure of that. But still, he would keep his eyes and ears open in Kuoh.

After all, he takes care of his own.

* * *

After Kyuren left Sona couldn't help but frown...not at her partner though. She was actually very grateful to him that he gave this information to her. With this, he gave them a chance to possibly avert war...and saved her and Rias' lives as well as their respective peerages.

If the raven haired teen didn't come forward with this...Sona didn't want to think about what the future holds for this world and its inhabitants. The Earth can ill afford another devastating war.

But with this, they had a fighting chance to keep the peace...a relatively fragile peace. And as an added bonus, Kyuren had agreed to lend a hand. Like her pawn said, 'Oh shit' was right. Even the Sitri heiress could get behind that.

Though his reason to take action maybe a little bit selfish, Kyuren's assistance would be an invaluable asset.

Regardless, that still raises the question. Why did the Fallen Angels give him this information? Immediately after, her eyes widened in surprise. Sona should've noticed it sooner, the Fallen Angels knew about Kyuren!

 _'B-But how?!'_ A new problem had reared its ugly head. Now the Devils weren't the only ones gunning for Kyuren, but the Fallen Angels as well. She ran through every possibility until she recalled the incident a few months ago. _'That Fallen Angels that escaped Rias...they must've told Azazel about him.'_

Sona mentally kicked herself for failing to see that. The news has already begun spreading and it was only a matter of time before the Angels and church got wind of this and send their own watchers. Hell, if this got out to every mythology, they would flock to either test or try to kill him!

Who knows what would happen then!

 _'Dammit, I thought it would take longer for this to get out.'_ So lost in her train of thoughts that Sona didn't even notice that she passed by her older sister who was staring at her weirdly.

Serafall was confused now. One minute, her baby sister was all friendly with Kyuren, the next, she was frowning. She wondered what was bugging her sister. "Hey, Sona. What got you so...thinkery?"

Normally, Sona would chastise her sister, but she was worried about something much bigger than petty sibling squabbles. "An even bigger problem."

"What do you mean, sis?" What was bigger than the problem they had right now?

"I'll tell you with the rest."

Serafall nodded and the two met up with their parents and Sona's peerage.

Claudius had reviewed everything that Kyuren gave them, even the copy of the recording that Sona requested of him. It all adds up because he knew who Kokabiel was.

In the war, he had faced the deranged Cadre in battle and he was almost killed. Lord Sitri knows just how bloodthirsty and how much Kokabiel loved war...and he was targeting his youngest daughter.

 _'Not on my watch. I will make sure of that.'_ He had already lost family and friends in the last Great War. Claudius will NOT lose his wife and two daughters.

Lady Sitri was also in the same sense of thought. Before taking on the Sitri name, she was of the Valefor Clan. Now, the clan of her birth was gone, erased from existence. Her entire family was gone and she was the only one left.

Inza squeezed her husband's hand. She lost one family, she will NOT lose another because of some lunatic who can't stand peacetime.

"What do you think we should do, Lord and Lady Sitri?" Tsubaki asked as they had all reviewed what Kyuren had given them and were ready and willing to take action.

Saji nodded resolutely. "Yeah, over my dead body will some asshole get to Sona."

Despite the course language, Claudius and Inza smiled at their daughter's peerage. They were loyal and ready to defend their king even if the odds are against them.

One could not ask for a better peerage.

Just then, Sona and Serafall came back into the room. "All right, now that we're all here, let's figure out how we're going to do this." Inza stated.

Like her husband, she didn't exactly trust Kyuren with her youngest but...she had to give him her thanks. Without this, there was a good chance that Kokabiel would just waltz into their territory, kill Sona and Rias, and ignite another war.

But with this, they had a golden opportunity to stop this threat before it even becomes one. For that...Inza would at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Before we continue, have you all noticed something?" Sona asked.

They all looked at her in curiosity. "What do you mean?" Reya asked.

"Haven't you wondered just how Kyuren got this information? Who gave it to him?"

Claudius thought about it for a second before his face hardened in realization. "The Fallen Angels...it had to be them." Soon, everyone realized that as well. "But this can't be a set up because Azazel doesn't want a war."

Inza nodded. "Yes, that's true. Azazel was the first to withdraw his faction from the war and had done everything in his power for Grigori to not be pulled back into another war. It's not hard to guess that he would want to stop Kokabiel's plot."

"Okay, so you're basically saying that the head honcho of the Fallen Angles wants this guy gone as much as we do?" Saji asked and Sona nodded. "That's great and all, but I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem, Saji, is that they specifically gave the information to _Kyuren_." She stressed her partner's name. "Meaning they somehow know of his...special abilities otherwise they wouldn't go through the trouble of giving us this information themselves."

That made them realize what Sona was implying. So focused were they on the looming threat of war, they overlooked just how Kyuren got this information.

"It would seem that we aren't the only ones to know of him." Tsubaki noted seriously. "But how could they have known-" Just then, her eyes widened in realization as did the rest of the peerage. "Do you think it could be them?"

"It must be. Unless they have eyes and ears within our ranks, it has to be them." The Sitri heiress agreed.

Claudius, Inza, and Serafall's interests were piqued, wanting to know just what they were talking about. "What are you talking about?" Inza asked.

Sona sighed, she just knew her parents - especially her sister - would definitely fuss about this. "A few months ago, three Fallen Angels had infiltrated Kuoh." Her assumptions were proven correct...as always.

"WHAT?!" Serafall shouted in outrage. "And you're telling us this now?! Why didn't you say something to us, you could've been killed!" She ranted at her sister who simply sat there with a neutral expression.

"Your sister is right, how could you not tell us this?" Claudius glared disapprovingly at Sona. He had no idea what she was thinking of not reporting this to them. "Did you even think of the dangers?"

Sona let them continue their tirade before they finally stopped, their eyes demanding that she explain. "Moving on, as I said before, a few months ago three Fallen Angels infiltrated Kuoh, but one of their target was Rias' pawn but their true goal was to get Twilight Healing from a nun. Rias requested me to back off as she would handle this herself."

"And this is reason enough for you not to report this to us? To your sister who is one of the Devil Kings?" Inza hissed, pointing at Serafall who nodded. "We gave you permission to study in the human world on the condition that you be safe. This is not a game; this is tantamount to an act of war."

As this was going on, Sona's peerage kept their mouths shut and resigned themselves just to watch. They didn't want to draw the ire of their king's family.

"And that is exactly why I and Rias didn't report this." The Sitri heiress retorted. "Serafall and Sirzechs would no doubt see this as a threat to our safety and would no doubt retaliate."

"Damn right I would! No one hurts my little sister and gets away with!" Serafall snarled but a quick glare from her father made her calm down. She may be the Devil King Leviathan, but these were her parents for crying out loud!

"Whatever reason you may have, this doesn't excuse it, young lady. Even if you weren't targeted, you should have informed us."

Hearing this, Sona bowed her head in slight shame. "...Yes, I admit. I should've told you, but I had confidence in Rias to resolve the issue quickly."

"So you just did nothing and relied on Rias to resolve this on her own?" Claudius knew his daughter would've acted accordingly, not bend to the wishes of her friend and not reporting the incident at her behest!

"Father, I know-"

"Don't. We shall discuss this later." Inza said as she stood up, followed by her husband and Serafall. "For now, we have to get this to the other Devil Kings and you _will_ be coming with us back home." She gave her daughter a stern glare. "As Lady of the House of Sitri and as your mother, this is _not_ a request."

Knowing that she had to obey, Sona gave a weak nod. "...Yes, mother."

* * *

 _ ***Underworld - Sitri Household***_

* * *

Sona knew she was in trouble. Big trouble. Normally, she maintained this stoic exterior befitting her position and authority as both the Student Council President and the Heiress of the House of Sitri.

But now...that title means nothing as her mother and father glared disapprovingly at her.

Serafall had left to bring the information to the other Devil Kings to get them up to speed, leaving her here to deal with their parents.

Sona slightly fidgeted in her seat, unable to meet her parents' gaze. How could she? She had broken the rules set by her parents and mandatory laws in not reporting the incident a few months ago.

She knew she should have informed someone, at the very least her parents. But Sona didn't because she thought that Rias could handle the situation and involving the Four Great Satans was unnecessary and there was no telling how Serafall would react if she heard that Fallen Angels were near Sona's vicinity.

But that did not matter right now.

"Sona, I'm very disappointed in you." Claudius said sharply that made her flinch. "Did you even consider the danger you and Rias put yourselves in? Did you forget that we Devils are vulnerable to light based attacks?"

"...No...I did not..."

"Then why didn't you tell us that Fallen Angels had infiltrated Kuoh?!" The Sitri Lord roared.

Sona gulped down a nervous lump before mustering up the courage to look at her father. "Because I know the incident could spark increased tensions between the factions. Rias and I figured that we could resolve the situation ourselves."

"And did she? Had it not crossed your mind that we could've sent our servants to assist you?" Inza asked. Sona opened her mouth to say something but found she had no answer to give and just looked away in shame.

Inza and Claudius couldn't believe it. Their daughter had not thought of informing them of this?!

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Inza stood up and shouted in a rage with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "This is not a matter of pride or you proving something, this is about your safety as OUR daughter!" Inza was breathing heavily before she sat back down.

Claudius placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulder before turning back to Sona. "You will tell us everything that happened. And you can expect an appropriate punishment for this."

All Sona could do was nod. She brought this upon herself and it was a long time coming.

Seeing that his daughter was clearly upset because of this, Claudius couldn't help but release a sigh. "Please understand, daughter. What you did was irresponsible and you could've gotten yourselves killed. Do you have any idea what would happen to us if you were killed?"

The Sitri Lord didn't like to entertain that thought. He had lost enough family; he couldn't bear losing any more.

"Your father is right." Inza said, her voice softening as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "You mean the world to us…if we lost you…"

Sona sniffled a little. "I understand…and I'm sorry. I'm sorry and…I'll accept any punishment you deem fit of me." She deserved this and mentally cursed herself for this. The Sitri heiress should have known better and now, she was going to pay for it…she just hoped it wasn't too severe.

"Now…explain to us why did you do that." Inza commanded softly. She and her husband needed to know just why their daughter deemed it unnecessary to report that. Only then would they decide on the proper punishment for their daughter.

The Sitri heiress took a calming breath, preparing herself. "I first heard about those Fallen Angels from Rias. She had been tracking the current host of the Red Dragon Emperor, planning to make him one of her servants."

Claudius and Inza nodded, knowing just who exactly their daughter was talking about. Claudius had been there when the Red Dragon Emperor suddenly crashed into the chambers and proclaimed that Rias' virginity was him.

Quite frankly, it was disgusting to do such a thing. Especially in a room filled with pureblood Devils; he could only imagine the shame the Gremory family felt after that.

Inza was told by her husband about the current host of the Red Dragon Emperor and she was not impressed nor amused. She felt pity towards the young Gremory for having such a servant in her peerage and wondered what she was thinking in the first place.

But both could agree…they were very relieved that Sona didn't take him as her servant. He may have the Welsh Dragon, but there was no way in the seven levels of hell they would allow their daughter to have him as her servant.

They'd tear their wings off first.

"Rias informed me that a Fallen Angel had mortally wounded Issei and she made him her servant after he summoned her." Sona continued. "Initially, Rias and I kept our ears open for any more signs of the Fallen Angel, but there were no signs of them after a few days. Not until Hyoudou was attacked again."

"Hm, what would they get out of trying to kill the boy?" Claudius inquired with a hum.

"I honestly don't know." The Sitri heiress shook her head. "But after after another attack by the first Fallen Angel, Rias and I both thought that it would be necessary to call it in."

Inza frowned. "But you didn't. Why?"

"Because of Kyuren."

That made Claudius narrow his eyes. "What do you mean?" His voice carrying subtle hints of suspicion.

"I do not know the exact details, but Kyuren had stumbled upon Issei being attacked by a Fallen Angel and decided to intervene. After defeating his foe, Rias had them brought to the ORC. This is where Kyuren found out about the supernatural." And how they found out his amazing powers, but Sona left that one unsaid.

Lord and Lady Sitri slowly nodded their heads. "But that still doesn't explain why you didn't report this up the chain." Inza stated. She and her husband were also wondering what Kyuren had to do with this.

They could not doubt his strength because they had the proof to back it up, but what role did he play here?

"The same Fallen Angel he faced, Raynare, had tracked him down to his abode." Sona gave a shrug. "I don't know the details, but he managed to find out that only four Fallen Angels were operating in Kuoh and they had gone rogue. He also found out that Hyoudou was but a secondary target, their primary was another Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing in the possession of a nun."

At that critical piece of information, Claudius and Inza's eyes widened in shock. The church?! But before they could open their mouths, Sona held her hands up to stop them.

"Mother, father, please. Let me give you the full details." Though they wanted to rant about this, they held their tongues for now. Seeing that her parents were placated enough, the Sitri heiress continued her explanation.

"Some time earlier, Hyoudou had met up with the nun in question and the two struck up an unusual friendship. He had also reported that the nun, Asia, had been cast out of the church because she healed a devil."

That put Lord and Lady Sitri at ease - if only a little bit. The church was always harsh to those that _strayed_ away from the teachings of the Biblical God and branded those individuals as heretics.

Also, this meant that the church had no legitimate reasons here as they had practically disowned the nun.

"While I am relieved that you made that clear, everything that Kyuren told you...they could've been misinformation to mislead you." Claudius suggested, seeing it as a possibility.

He knew how Fallen Angels were; they were cunning and manipulative.

"Yes, I had my doubts about that one as well." The Sitri heiress nodded, she would admit that she doubted his words then. "But it was the only piece of information that we got...and it proved reliable in the end."

"And what happened next?" Inza urged on.

"I was prepared to offer support, but Rias told me that she was handling this on her own. I agreed, but my peerage and I would be on standby if things go awry." Sona gave out a sigh. "Unfortunately, Rias failed to contain it and the Fallen Angels escaped with their prize."

The Sitri Lord frowned deeper but before he could say something, a servant came in. "My lord and ladies, pardon me for the intrusion but your presence is requested by Lord Ajuka Beelzebub as soon as possible."

Hearing this, Claudius gave a single nod and the servant bowed before moving away. He turned towards his daughter with a stern stare. "I have no doubt that your sister told the others about this so be prepared."

Sona hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes, father." She would face this head-on; she wasn't a coward.

"Go, get yourself cleaned up." Claudius dismissed his daughter and she went upstairs to get herself cleaned up for the inevitable.

As soon as she was out of sight, Claudius released a heavy breath and collapsed into his chair, his hand massaging his temples. "This is such a mess."

Inza gave her husband a sympathetic smile and gave his other hand a gentle squeeze. "I know, my love…we will deal with Sona, but we must focus on the current problem."

He just shook his head. "Do you really think we can trust this…human…Kyuren?"

"I don't know…but Sona seems to trust him." Lady Sitri supplied. "He could've left it as it is, but Kyuren went out of his way to give Sona this. He even said that he was willing to help her if needed. Don't you think he deserves the benefit of the doubt?"

Though he still didn't like the idea, Claudius couldn't deny that Kyuren's help was very much noteworthy. He not only gave them a chance to protect the fragile peace, but also a chance to protect their daughter.

Claudius was still worried about his daughter associating herself with such a powerful and dangerous being, but he was starting to see that Kyuren means little to no harm to her.

"It would seem that we have to trust the human for her safety." Lord Sitri mused and Inza silently nodded.

He couldn't believe that he was trusting a human for his daughter's safety, but if this Kyuren keep his word and ensured his daughter's safety…he would earn his respect and gratitude.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of High School DxD: The Transfer Student.**_

 _ **This is primarily the past coming back to bite Sona and Rias in the ass. Let's face it, sooner or later, the other Devils would've found out about that incident and in canon, it annoyed me that Sona and Rias didn't even get reprimanded because of it.**_

 _ **I wanted to show that at least some devils are indeed competent. The anime and manga doesn't really show it much.**_

 _ **I mean, take Serafall for example. She's supposed to be so protective of Sona that she was willing to wage war, but when Loki came in, she doesn't even protest against it. Hell, she actually smiles at it.**_

 _ **So are their parents. What parent would just let this one go? An enemy running around near your child and said child didn't tell you anything intentionally, you can be damn sure there's going to be consequences.**_

 _ **Special thanks to duked for being my beta for this chapter.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD._**

 ** _Beta'd by: duked_**

 ** _Chapter XXII – Preparations and Punishments_**

Sona walked briskly behind her parents as they made their way to the meeting chamber where the Devil Kings were convening. Most likely, this is about the information given to them by Kyuren.

There was also a good chance that Rias was also summoned along with her family for another possible reason.

The Sitri heiress cursed herself for not taking action before and now, she and Rias would have to deal with the consequences of their stupid mistakes.

Deep down, Sona knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. After all, if Rias had succeeded and neutralized those Fallen Angels, the need to alert the authorities would not be necessary.

But she failed to accomplish it.

By no means was Sona blaming her red-haired friend, that would be inconsiderate and irresponsible for her part. She couldn't just place the blame on Rias because she too was at fault here and she sees that now.

No matter what angle you look at it, Sona should have gone directly to someone about this the moment they got wind of it. Serafall was a total no go for a damn good reason, but she should've informed her parents. At least then, somebody knew if things went to shit.

Which it did.

Sona had left her peerage back at the estate because this didn't involve them in the slightest. She was their king and leader, it was her fault that they were in this mess. The blame rested on her shoulders and she would not let her peerage get heat over her mistakes.

It would be immature and downright cruel on her part.

The Sitri heiress stopped by the twin doors leading to the chamber and she gave out a sigh. Well, like they always say...it was time to face the music.

"Lord and Lady Sitri, and Lady Sona." One servant bowed in greeting before holding the door open for them. "Please, the Devil Kings are expecting you."

"Thank you. Are there anyone else in there?" Claudius asked, expecting a certain family was also here from one of the same reasons they were here as well.

"Yes, Lord and Lady Gremory as well as Lady Rias are also in attendance. Ms. Grayfia Lucifage is also in attendance in the place of Lord Sirzechs."

Claudius and Inza nodded. It would seem that Zeoticus and Venelana had also been informed of their daughters...past adventures. Grayfia being here came to no surprise to them seeing as she was Sirzech's queen and wife; it was her duty to be here if it concerned the security of their home and race.

Sona expected as much when she heard that. She wouldn't be surprised if Rias had gotten an earful from her parents.

With everything said, the trio crossed the threshold of the doors and entered the chambers as the door was closed shut. Sona could see that Rias and her parents were there but Lord and Lady Gremory were indeed serious but not radiating disappointment and Rias was in on the same boat.

Pity...that would change in a second.

Looking at the table, she could see Ajuka and Falbium had very serious expression etched on their faces. For now, at least, their attention was focused elsewhere.

When Serafall had called for an emergency meeting all of a sudden, Ajuka Beelzebub was rather curious with this turn of events...maybe even a bit worried actually.

For one thing, his bubbly compatriot had never called for an emergency meeting before. If anything, this had to be something of great importance if it forced Serafall to blow the proverbial whistle.

And boy, was it so very important.

A day earlier, the entire Underworld was rocked to its very foundations when a seemingly powerless human laid waste to two devils. One was a high-class, nigh-immortal Phoenix Clan member, and the other was The Crimson Devil himself, Sirzechs Lucifer.

Not even a week has passed after that fateful incident and this happens.

Serafall had explained to Ajuka and Falbium everything and laid everything out in front of her fellow Devil Kings; the dossier, and a copy of the recordings.

As the leader in charge of the military, Falbium was at full attention when Serafall explained that this had the possibility to break the fragile peace and reignite the Great War.

He and Ajuka had read what was in the dossier and listened to everything the recording held and it worried them. But they had doubts as anyone would. How could they know that this wasn't fabricated? This could be an elaborate setup or something.

But if even a shred of this was true...

In the last war, the devils barely made it out alive and were practically only a handful left of them. They wouldn't survive another full scale war, not with their current numbers.

 _'How to proceed?'_ Ajuka contemplated to himself and he knew Falbium was thinking along the same lines. _'This information is not verified so we can't act on this alone. But everything about it makes sense.'_

The dossier mentioned that the mastermind of this little movement was a Cadre of the Fallen Angels named Kokabiel. The two know of him...that maniac killed a lot of their brothers-in-arms in the war and was a total warmonger.

Falbium narrowed his eyes. He knew Kokabiel from the war and he could definitely see him doing this just to restart everything. Add that and the Holy Swords...well, it was a catastrophe in the making.

The situation was clear to them but they needed more to work on here. That's why they sent word to summon Sona and Rias here.

"Sona..." Ajuka began making the aforementioned stiffen slightly. "I don't know what to make of this, so please explain what this means. Lord and Lady Gremory as well as Grayfia had already been informed of the situation and we'd like to know if this information is credible."

Breathing a mental sigh of relief Sona took it as her cue to speak and cleared her throat. It would seem that there won't be drama just yet. "Yes, I believe so."

"And this came from the same human who put Sirzechs out of commission." Falbium raised a brow in apparent disbelief. "Not very reassuring if you ask me."

At that, the Sitri heiress couldn't really deny that but they had to or they can expect the worst. "I won't deny that, and I also understand if this could be misinformation. But this is too big to just ignore outright."

Ajuka nodded. "And it won't. But what I'd like to know is, how did Kyuren got hold of this kind of information."

Sona sighed, this was going to be a long day. "The only way he could've gotten hold of this is that he was given it."

Immediately, almost everyone had connected what she had said and their faces grew grim. This could only mean one damn thing.

"So... the Fallen Angels had somehow gotten wind of him." Zeoticus stated what was on everyone's mind. There was no way another faction would hand over information this sensitive unless they were absolutely sure.

This human may be the reason why Sirzechs was not here but it posed an even greater threat if the Fallen Angels somehow got him on their side. And if they managed to turn into a Fallen Angel…Zeoticus didn't like the idea.

Grayfia too was thinking the same thing. Even though Kyuren had almost killed her husband and threatened her son, she knew the blame was mostly on Sirzechs and Riser. But that doesn't make it okay with her.

Only a few hours ago, her husband had regained consciousness. Once they were alone, the strongest queen let her icy persona crumble and enveloped him in a tight hug…before slapping him hard for his utter stupidity and a _very_ harsh tongue lashing.

Thankful as she was that her love was still with them, she still could not forget how Kyuren almost took her king away from her.

Alas, any animosity must be put on hold for now.

"But how did they found out about him?" Rias asked. "Was there a leak?" The moment she asked, Claudius, Inza and Serafall turned to Sona. Something that was not missed by the others.

Feeling that she was cornered and had no other choice, the Sitri heiress could only sigh. "Rias, do you remember what happened a few months ago?"

The Gremory heiress was confused for a moment. "A few months ago? What are you talking-" In a split second, her eyes widened in surprise.

Seeing her like that made Zeoticus, Venlana and Grayfia grew increasingly curious. What were they talking about? "Rias, what is going on here? What does Sona mean?"

"...I...um...i-it's just..." Rias could only stutter nervously before she was saved - or rather, left for dead - by Serafall who had a very angry frown.

"A few months ago, little Sona and Rias were attacked by Fallen Angels and didn't bother to report it."

Just as expected, Zeoticus and Venelana's eyes widened in shock, as did Grayfia's. "WHAT?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Ajuka and Falbium were also surprised at this revelation but their surprise quickly turned to outrage and the Falbium turned to Sona with an accusing glare. "Is this true?" He all but growled.

"Y-Yes...it is."

"Do you realize that you not only put yourselves in very grave danger but almost sparked a fucking war?" The Devil in charge of the military was understandably miffed with this. These two maybe related to his colleagues but goddammit, what were they fucking thinking?!

The Sitri heiress could do nothing but nod her head meekly. She looked over to her parents and they were giving her disapproving stares including her big sister. _'Well, at least my tongue lashing is done...but for Rias...'_

"YOUNG LADY, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Venelana exclaimed at her daughter. She couldn't believe that her precious Rias had put herself in THAT much danger! What was she thinking?!

"M-Mother, please. I-I can explain-"

"The you better start right this instant." Zeoticus glared intensely at his youngest child. Oh, he just can't wait what kind of excuse she was going to tell them.

Rias was sweating bullets; she knew that the jig was up the moment Sona basically told her. "W-Well...I just thought that it wasn't necessary to tell anyone about it."

 **SLAP!**

The Gremory heiress had a look of shock etched on her face when she felt a very sharp pain on her cheek. She was just slapped...by her own mother.

"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU!" Venelana took no pleasure in slapping her own flesh and blood but dammit, that deserved a hard slap to the face. "Not necessary?! What made you think that not reporting this was not necessary?! Is the life that your father and I gave you not worth it?! "

Rias looked away in shame as tears welled up in her eyes. Zeoticus was holding his irate wife all the while glaring disapprovingly at his daughter.

Grayfia just remained silent but she was very displeased and distressed with all of this. She maybe would not have slapped Rias, but she sure as hell would give her a verbal lashing, servant of the Gremory family or not.

How could Rias not come to them with this in the first place? Did she not realize that that kind situation was much more delicate than initially perceived and could lead to further tensions between the factions?

If that happened...Grayfia didn't know what would happen. To Lord and Lady Gremory, to Sirzechs, to her young son...to herself.

Rias was still receiving a very harsh verbal lashing before Ajuka cleared his throat. "Now I agree that this is certainly a clear breach of protocol and could have endangered not only their lives but the security of our race, we need to address the current issue first."

Beezlebub was most certainly not pleased with this coming to light just now. But before disciplinary action can be taken, they first had to figure this out, and if proven true, formulate a proper response.

"Lord Ajuka is right." Claudius nodded before placing a hand on Zeoticus' shoulder. "While I wholeheartedly agree that our daughters need to be punished." He cast a stern glare towards Sona who shrunk back. "We need to sort this out first."

Lord Gremory continued to glare at his daughter and hold his crying wife before he nodded. "Yes, you're right." He turned towards Rias. "We will continue this at home. And don't you dare leave things out." He growled that left absolutely no room for argument.

His son had just regained consciousness hours ago, now this happens... Where did it go wrong?

Rias sniffled. "Yes, father."

After a few minutes of calming down, they were finally able to continue the main reason why they were having this meeting.

"Now, let's get this started." Falbium began, leaning forward. "How are we going to approach this? Even better, how do we ascertain that this is solid?" He pointed to the dossier, questioning its authenticity.

While still very much angry at Rias for her very irresponsible action, Zeoticus gave his two cents. "What about sending a message to the Fallen Angels to authenticate this."

Inza shook her head. "No. The enemy we face is a Cadre who is most likely monitoring all the channels. If we send this message, it runs the risk of being intercepted by one of Kokabiel's minions."

Everyone nodded at that logic.

"Regardless if this is true or not, the simple fact that Kokabiel and Valper are working together is disturbing enough." Claudius said. "And if they truly stole the Holy Swords, we cannot just sit idly by."

Cladius was right and everyone knew it. Kokabiel was a warmonger and Valper Galilei was the head of the Holy Sword project. If they are working together then that deserves to be closely watched. With the Holy Swords stolen and in their hands, that deserves complete attention.

"All right, I see what you're saying, Lord Sitri." Ajuka said, earning a nod from the Sitri patriarch. "While we don't know if this is real or not, it is better that we are prepared rather than be caught off guard. Falbium, you know what to do."

"I'll get our forces ready just in case. But how do we go about this? We can't just pop up and start pointing fingers here." Falbium noted out.

Serafall took this as her cue to speak. "Actually, little Sona has a plan for that one." She gave her sister a small smile.

"A plan?" Venelana, having calmed down enough, asked.

The Sitri heiress gave a curt nod. "As you had heard from the recording, Kokabiel possibly intends to strike at Kuoh and make an attempt at mine and Rias' life." At that, Rias' eyes widened in shock and her parents stiffened. "But I propose that we use ourselves as bait to lure-"

"Absolutely not!" Zeoticus cut her off. His daughter had already recklessly put herself in danger in order to fight the Fallen Angels with no support. There was no fucking way he was going to let her become _bait_!

"No." Venelana shook her head. "I will not allow my child to be put in such danger!" She looked at Claudius and Inza. "And you two, why aren't you protesting this?!"

"Trust us, we don't like it as much as you do." The Sitri Lord said, what parent would. "But there isn't much to choose from."

"These are the lives of our children we're talking about, surely there has to be another way!" Lady Gremory protested desperately.

"My lord and lady, please calm yourselves." Ajuka requested at the almost hysterical Gremories. "I understand what you are saying, but I would like to hear what young Sona has to say first. So please."

Sona nodded and looked over to her friend, the shock had apparently worn off and replaced with curiosity and determination. _'That's the Rias I know.'_

"I intend to use myself and Rias as bait to lure Kokabiel into Kuoh. From there, we can spring a trap and surround him with our own waiting forces. And since the Grigori has essentially disavowed him, we can eliminate him without repercussions. But for this to work, secrecy must be employed. We cannot let the enemy get wind of this."

Falbium, Ajuka, and Grayfia slowly nodded. "The simplest plans are always the most devastating. But even if we are prepared, it will take time for us to get there." Falbium pointed out. "You two would be in incredible danger and I doubt you can last long against an experienced Cadre, let alone his followers."

"We can hold out as long as we have to." Rias spoke. She had failed to protect her territory and she was going to pay the price for it. She will not fail a second time.

"Your determination is admirable, but it won't be enough." Falbium said. These two were brave for this, but as commendable as it is, they would put themselves in great danger. Sona, Rias, and their respective peerages were going up against a veteran of the Great War.

Sona nodded, seeing the logic behind Falbium's word. But she had an ace up her sleeve. "Yes, but there's one thing I forgot to mention." Everyone with the exception of Lord and Lady Sitri, and Serafall looked at her with interest. "Kyuren has agreed to help us." If the situation wasn't dire, she would've let herself smirk at their faces.

This new development garnered mixed reactions from the rest. Claudius, Inza, and Serafall had seen the interaction between Sona and the human and there wasn't any hint of hostility in it; in fact, she seems to trust him. For now…they decided that they would reserve judgement.

The Gremorys were a little more worried. Zeoticus, Venelana, and Grayfia haven't forgotten what happened to Sirzechs at Kyuren's hands so they were understandably nervous about it. Hell, they were flat-out against it. They would not let Rias even 200 miles with him much less let him help them.

Falbium and Ajuka both looked at each other before turning back to the Sitri heiress. "Are you sure that is wise?" Ajuka asked. "And what do you think about this, Lord and Lady Sitri? Serafall?"

Claudius sighed. "I don't know what to think. I don't know the human very much and I wouldn't want my daughter to be anywhere near him." Beside him, Sona let out a frown. "But...his help would ensure my daughter's safety."

Serafall nodded. "Yeah, he gave his word that he'd watch Sona's back. But that still doesn't mean I trust him though." She wasn't known for entrusting her sister's safety to anyone she felt was a threat after all.

Ajuka hummed in thought, as well as Falbium. This was an interesting turn of events. "But why though. Why did Kyuren agree to help us with this?" Rias asked the question on their minds.

Inza was the one who answered that. "He said that if Kokabiel succeeded and war does break out, sooner or later he would get dragged into it. We have all seen what he did to Sirzechs, I shudder to think what else he is capable of."

Yes, it was a scary thought indeed.

 _'Hm... on one hand, I am not too keen on the human helping us. But on the other, it might give us an insight on his true capabilities.'_ Falbium said to himself. As the leader of the military, it was his job to know all the threats of his race and Kyuren is a possible one.

But they knew next to nothing about him, this may rectify that. Kokabiel was a leader class Fallen Angel and Falbium realized that this could be the chance he needs.

He leaned towards Ajuka. "This maybe our chance to study him. To see what he is capable of against a powerful opponent. We can't let this slip away."

Ajuka agreed. This was a rare opportunity and he was willing to bet that the Fallen Angels have also sent in an observation team to monitor the powerful human.

"All right, but what about their safety?"

"We can't solely depend on the human to protect them at all times and we can't send anyone who can attract attention. We shall discuss this further, but let's hear the rest of it."

The two nodded before turning back to the others. "Is there anything else?"

"There is." Sona responded. "If Kokabiel and Valper have stolen the Holy Swords, there is a high possibility that the church will get wind of it. It is also possible that Kokabiel left a trail leading to Kuoh to frame us."

That was very concerning. "It would seem that the three Great Powers are involved in this plot." Falbium silently cursed under his breath. The Fallen Angels were bad enough, now the church was more than likely getting in on it. This was an inferno just waiting to happen.

"We will make the necessary preparations. But for now, we must end this meeting." Ajuka said before turning to Grayfia. "I trust that Sirzechs will be informed of this?" Ajuka asked.

The Strongest Queen nodded her head. "I will make sure of it."

"Then this meeting is adjourned." Ajuka announced and the others began standing up and left the room.

Sona was talking with Rias about this new threat to their territory when their parents came up to them with very stern glares.

"Sona, we are going home. We will be discussing your punishment." Claudius announced.

"We as well, Rias. When we get home, you _will_ be explaining just what the hell you were thinking and then get your own punishment."

The two girls shivered but Sona realized something. "But what about school?"

"School can wait. This is far more important."

The two girls could only nod in submission. They were already in deep shit; it wouldn't do if they protested.

"Okay."

 ** _*Gremory Domain*_**

In one of the room of the Gremory estate rested Sirzechs Lucifer. Many of his brethren consider him as the most powerful devil alive…though he himself would add the word 'arguably' into that claim.

So one had to what kind of overwhelming force could possibly cripple him?

Sirzechs lay on his bed, his son sleeping soundly beside him. The Devil King gently stroked Millicas' hair. He had just regained consciousness only a few hours ago and the first thing he saw was his very emotional family.

His son was instantly by his side, hugging him like his life depended on it and bawling his eyes out. His parents were there, asking him if he was okay, how was he feeling and the like.

Though Sirzechs was still very much sore and groggy, he was fine. The doctors made sure of that claim.

Then came his wife, Grayfia. They had very little time to show affection to each other, but once h asked to be left alone with her, she sprung from her position and sobbed in his chest…before berating him for his absolutely stupid stunt.

 _'Well, I kind of deserved that, actually.'_ He chuckled. Yeah, it was his own damn fault he was laid up in a bed.

He felt extremely bad for worrying his family like that all because of his foolishness, but his thoughts wandered to the human who basically one-shot him.

Now, Sirzechs had taken extremely powerful blows in the past, but few could the power behind that punch. It felt like his insides were rupturing from the inside out and the majority of his bones were breaking like glass.

It was one of the most excruciating things he had ever experienced and if it was a bit more powerful…he might've ended up like Riser…only there was no coming back. Thank the Satans that he was healing fast.

 _'That human…Kyuren…he is powerful…dare I say it, too powerful.'_ Sirzechs mused to himself. That human took him out with one _casual_ punch, if that was a serious one…

The Devil King knew that he had to set it right with the human. He was already informed that Kyuren was rather displeased with them and would kill any devil sent his way. There was no need for unnecessary bloodshed and as soon as Sirzechs was ready, he would meet with the human to express his deepest apologies.

It was better to have such a powerful force as a neutral than an enemy…that is, if he accepts.

Before he could ponder on it more, he heard someone knocking on the door. It was probably one of the servants or his family returning from some meeting. "Come in." He said, taking care not to raise his voice too much lest he awakens his sleeping child.

Immediately after, his parents, sister, and wife came in. He was about to greet them back until he saw that his parents held a look of displeasure, little RiRi of nervousness, and his wife of…well…Grayfia.

"What's going on?" Sirzechs asked as his queen went to wake their son up.

Zeoticus ignored him for now before roughly grabbing a chair. "Sit. Down." He growled at Rias who obeyed without question.

 _'Okay, something was really wrong here. What just happened? Why is mother and father upset all of a sudden?'_ The Devil King asked himself as Millicas woke up and pulled away from his father.

"Your sister has neglected to inform us of something." Grayfia said in a tone that really made him worried. Most of the time, she was all business. Now, she was not a servant of the House of Gremory, but his wife…and she was very displeased.

"What? What's going on here?" He sat up straighter. "Rias, what's going on?"

When it looked like she wasn't going to spill it, Venelana took the liberty to. "A few months ago, Kuoh was infiltrated by Fallen Angels. And Rias didn't even bother to inform us of this."

Hearing this Sirzechs' eyes widened in shock. "EXCUSE ME?! Rias, what were you – ACK!" He breathed out in pain, clutching his chest.

"Daddy"

"Sirzechs!"

Everyone shouted in worry but the Devil King would not let it stop him. "What is the meaning of this?! You're telling me that you were attacked by Fallen Angels and you never said anything?!"

"I-I just assumed that it wasn't needed." Came the Gremory heiress' weak-ass reply. "Sona and I determined that they were rogues so we thought that we could eliminate them."

"That doesn't make it better!" Zeoticus roared. "Do you have any idea what could've happened to you both? Fallen Angels wield light weapons; they are deadly to us! One hit in the right place is all it takes to kill any devil!"

Luckily for Millicas, he was escorted from the room by one of the servants so he wouldn't hear this.

"B-But-"

"Mother, father, Grayfia…may I have a few moments with Rias." The Devil King asked lowly, making the red haired princess go white. Her brother seldom got angry with her, but when he does…

It took a few seconds before they left the room.

"Do you have ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" Despite his aching body, he needed to get this through to Rias and this made her flinch back at his harsh tone. "Taking on Fallen Angels on your own is plain stupidity, Rias!"

"I-I know that…" Rias was openly crying now but Sirzechs would not be swayed by tears. She had gone too far with her stunt. "But if I had come to ask you for help, you would've started a war."

The Devil King could not believe what he had just heard. "Are you fucking serious? Do you really think so low of me that I would endanger our entire race?! Rias, I – we care about you! If you had just told me or father and mother from the beginning, we would've sent help. NOT START A BLOODY WAR!" His last shout made him cough out violently.

Rias saw this and was there by his side. "Zechs! Mother, father!" She called out in desperation and instantly, the doors burst open.

"Easy, son, easy." Zeoticus patted him on the back as Venelana gave him a glass of water which Sirzechs took a sip out off.

"Rias…" He began, earning everyone's attention. "I've let you do anything you want, but this is overstepping your bounds." Sirzehcs coughed again but it was tame compared previously. "Mother, father, what do you think we should do?"

Venelana and Zeoticus loved their children; they would die for them if it meant their safety and happiness. But what Rias did was irresponsible and endangered not only herself, but also Sona and their respective peerages.

"In light of your actions, we cannot trust you with your own safety because of your recklessness." Zeoticus began. "That is why, after this situation is over, your freedom will be reduced. Your contracts will be reduced to half as well as your allowance. Everything and anything you do will be constantly monitored by our agents unless we say so. And if you ever put your life in such dangers again, we will pull you out of the human world. Do you understand?"

"…Crystal, father."

Unknown to the Gremory family, Sona also got the same punishment.

The next day, Kyuren was walking through the halls of Kuoh Academy. He had just finished his second subject and was free for a few hours and he was on his way to the Student Council Room.

You see, just yesterday, he had learned that someone with a death wish wants to start another war. And the raven haired teen made the difficult decision to inform the devils about this _nefarious_ plot.

One might be thinking, why was he helping the faction that disrespected him and demanded him to entertain them in a fight to the death.

He could've just withheld the information and let them kill each other. The raven haired teen would definitely not shed a single tear; it wasn't in his character. No, his reason for assisting them was more along the lines of selfishness.

While it was true that he could care fucking less if they were wiped from the face of existence; hell, he wouldn't give two shits if the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels took each other out.

But if a war between them were to start then sooner or later...he was going to get dragged into it. That was one of the things he hated - getting dragged into somebody else' goddamn mess.

Let them fight and hopefully slaughter each other to extinction, but get dragged into it as a result. Or help the faction he didn't think VERY highly of and neutralize the threat before it got worse.

Option B may leave a very sour and bitter taste in his mouth but he had no other choice.

Was it so much to ask to be left alone? Kyuren just wanted to enjoy his life and mind his own damn business, not get tangled up in some messed up bullshit. Was it so much to ask for that?

Was it too late to back out? Yeah, it probably was considering that he would watch Sona's back until this whole thing blows over.

 _'This is just a onetime thing, Kyuren.'_ He told himself. _'After this, they're on their own.'_ Kyuren wasn't helping them out of generosity, no. He was doing this so he wouldn't have an even bigger problem to deal with in the future.

Kyuren was going at a comfortably slow pace when he was suddenly called by two familiar faces. "Hey, Kyuren! Wait up!" Ah, it was Murayama and Katase.

True to his word, he had been coming to the Kendo Club every Wednesday if it was permitted by time to spar with the girls there. They were improving quite nicely...even though he was there just to spar.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well, the club just got some tickets to this martial arts contest...and we have one extra ticket." Katase chuckled nervously. "And... we were wondering if you want to come."

Kyuren raised a brow. "Um...what for?" Don't get him wrong, he was a huge fan of martial arts competitions; hell, he was undefeated in seven of them. He was just...wondering why invite him...especially with all that was going on.

Murayama smiled. "Consider it a thank you for sparing with us. You've really helped us and we wanted to say thanks for it." She, Katase, and pretty much the entire Kendo Club had gotten exceedingly better in their skills and overall performance.

Kyuren had basically whipped them into shape, so much so that they could go toe to toe with some of their other Kendo friends in the dojos. So they wanted to thank him for it.

"A simple thank you would've been all right." Kyuren shrugged. "But...fine, I got nothing better to do anyway." Because there really wasn't.

"GREAT!" The two girls chirped in joy. "Here you go." Murayama gave him the spare ticket. "See you next week Saturday, Kyuren." They said their goodbyes and went on their separate ways.

 _'Huh...how long has it been since I've been or watched a competition...?'_ Kyuren thought about it for a moment. The last time he did was almost a year ago. _'Eh, whatever. I'll just meet up with Sona for now. Find out if she has a plan yet… Come to think of it, she didn't attend our class.'_

It struck him as odd that his partner was not present in their class together. At first, he thought that she was just running late and would come through the door with minutes to spare.

He was surprised that she didn't but did not dwell on it. She must have her reasons not too so Kyuren just let it be for now. Sona was probably in the Council Room, mulling over everything that has and going to happen, and lost track of time.

The raven haired teen couldn't blame her for that because it happened to him…a lot.

Eventually, he made it to the Student Council Room and knocked on the door three times before entering. "Hey, Sona. Just came in to check-" He stopped himself when he saw that there was nobody there; no Tsubaki, no Saji, no anyone.

 _'Hmm, that's odd…'_ Kyuren thought to himself before opting to close the door. The room was empty so he had no other business with it.

Where could they be? They couldn't be all absent today; it would be impractical. Frowning slightly, Kyuren was unusually worried about what Sona and the others had gotten themselves into but opted to leave it for now.

There was nothing he could do for her at this time because they were probably in the Underworld. Well, Sona was probably more affected by this than she initially let on. Poor girl…pssh, yeah right.

He briefly wondered if Rias and the rest of her club were in the same boat…they probably are since she lives here too.

Well, no need to dwell on this further. With that in mind, Kyuren went on his way.

 ** _Omake:_**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The entire cast of characters announced.

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Hello, everybody and a Happy New Year to all of you readers out there._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed my last chapter and omake for 2016. Nothing much to say, but thanks for enjoying my story._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD.**_

 _ **Beta'd by: duked**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXIII – Delicate Matters And Dates**_

* * *

 _ ***Heaven***_

In every religion, there is what we call a place of paradise. A place of timeless harmony, only happiness and beauty beyond comprehension.

For the Christian religion, its Paradise is called Heaven. This is the home of Angels, as well as the former home of the Fallen Angels, and the God of the Bible, before his tragic demise.

As the bible describes, Heaven resembles a place sitting above the clouds with a bright white ceiling high overhead. It is guarded by a large gate, and has a white stone path and stone buildings, which appear to be floating.

Heaven is divided into seven regions, or _"Heavens"_. The "first floor" of Heaven, where the Brave Saints and low level Angels generally reside. This is often regarded as Heaven's first line of defense against an attack.

The second level of Heaven is a place filled with darkness where the Angels observe the stars and where they confine Angels who have sinned.

The third level of Heaven is the home of the souls of the dead who have been taken to Heaven. It is said to be so vast that it's almost immeasurable.

The forth level of Heaven is the sacred Garden of Eden where the legend of Adam and Eve began. This is the place where the Trees of Life and Wisdom reside.

The fifth level of Heaven is the former home of the members of Grigori before they fell. Since then, it has been filled with research institutes where the Brave Saints were created.

The sixth level of Heaven is known as "Zebel". The current core of Heaven where the Seraphs such as Michael and Gabriel reside.

And finally, the seventh level of Heaven is the present location of the Sacred Gear system, and the Biblical God's system, it is also the location where the Biblical God resided within Heaven, before his death.

A bit complicated, don't you think? But let us move on.

With the death of God, the Angels were left without a leader and were in danger of succumbing to sin. Faced with this, God's loyal generals had no other choice but to step up to the task.

The Archangel, Michael, along with Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel stepped up and reorganized what was left of their faction.

It was hard. Without God to operate the system and with more and more people not believing anymore, miracles and exorcisms are not as strong as they once were. But somehow, the Angels managed and continued their duty to protect God's legacy.

But right now, there was trouble brewing.

"Michael, just a few days ago, I have received reports that most of the Holy Swords have been stolen from the Vatican." Uriel said. He was one of the two commanders of their warriors but he specializes in intelligence gathering.

"I see. Do you have any leads?" Michael asked. He is a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes and has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are gold in color, further symbolizing his position as the leader. Also, his eyes are shaped in a perpetually sad manner even when genuinely angered or happy.

At that, Uriel gave a sigh. "It is speculation at best as the angels and priests stationed there are still piecing together what happened. So it could be anyone. I'm expecting an update from them today. Do you think it could be the Devils?"

Considering that the Holy Swords were stolen, the Devils were the prime suspects here. After all, who would benefit the most if the Holy Swords were destroyed?

"But we don't know that." Gabriel gave her piece. "We don't know if it really were the Devils, it could be someone else." She was the Seraph in charge of internal affairs. Or in other words, her responsibility was to make sure that the Seven Heavens and their fellow were in pristine condition and content...as much as they could be.

Not to mention that she is one of the most beautiful Angels. So beautiful that other female angels and even from other races were jealous of her beauty...especially her bust.

"I won't deny that bit." Raphael, a grizzled Angel, said. Known for his ferocity in battle, he along with Uriel were in charge of their forces. "But if the Devil were really behind this, then how did they even hold the swords? Merely touching them would cause excruciating pain and prolonged exposure is death. While they may have some kind of special container or something, that still doesn't explain how they got in the Vatican. The moment they set foot there, our Angels and every priest there would've been on them in an instant. But who knows, we don't have sufficient information to go on."

Michael nodded. "Raphael and Gabriel are right. We can't just blame the Devils if we don't have definitive evidence. And the Devils might not be behind this, it could be an another party." The other Seraphs nodded. "What of the other artifacts? Were there any stolen or destroyed? Casualties?"

Fortunately, Uriel shook his head. "Reports suggest that other important relics remain unharmed and u touched. With the exception of a few unconscious guards, there appears to be no fatalities. Luckily, Excalibur Destruction and Mimic are with their wielders who were elsewhere at the time of theft."

Michael and Gabriel breathed a huge sigh of relief. It wouldn't do well for their conscience if an innocent servant of God was killed because of their carelessness.

"We must find out what happened and fast." Raphael stressed. "The Holy Swords are gone and this makes us vulnerable. If word got out, then the more belligerent members of the Great Powers might get a few bright ideas."

 _'Further conflict.'_ It was the thing that reverberated in their thoughts. They couldn't afford more tension than already is or heaven forbid, another war.

Just then, a knock was heard from the door and Michael gave the permission. An Angel swiftly came in and leaned down on Uriel's ear and whispered something and handed him a folder. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Uriel gave a single nod and the Angel quickly vacated the room.

His curiosity growing, Raphael decided to step in. "What is it about, Ur?"

"The latest report just came in." He held up the folder. "Let's see what they found out." Fortunately for him, there were four copies of the report. He silently thanked his subordinate for doing it.

Making sure to take in every single detail it had to offer, the Four Great Seraphs began to go over the documents.

"Hmm, a black feather was found in close proximity of where the swords were stored. The Fallen Angels." Raphael grumbled. Of course it would be them, it was practically their calling card. "But any competent infiltrator wouldn't leave a single shred of evidence."

"Perhaps they got sloppy?" Michael asked.

"I don't know...but let's keep going..." Uriel mumbled. "A team of exorcists managed to track down the infiltrators hideout about ten kilometers from south west, but they found nothing except for a note. It says 'Proceed with next phase.' in Japanese."

Gabriel tilted her head in thought. "What could it mean?"

"I don't know, but I don't like this." Raphael narrowed his eyes. His instincts were telling him that this doesn't add up. These guys managed to steal the Holy Swords, yet they were careless in their escape and left some very enticing clues. "It's like we're being herded here."

Uriel and Michael nodded, seeing a pattern. "It certainly feels that way...but why?" Just then, his eyes widened in shock. "Turn to page 17."

Doing as they were told and moving to page 17, their eyes also displayed shock at what they saw. "Impossible." The Leader of the Angels mumbled in disbelief. Before them was an image of a man they thought was long dead.

Valper Galilei. Former member of the church and ex-head of the infamous Holy Sword Project. And with him were several priests.

"B-But I thought he died years ago." Gabriel uttered. She had heard of what Valper was doing. Those poor children...bred for the sole purpose of being experimented on and then to be killed outright for failure. It made her heart ache that such cruelty dealt to them.

When her brother got wind of such activities, Michael immediately ordered the project destroyed and rescue the surviving children.

Sadly, almost all of the children were killed after being exposed to deadly gas. But at least one managed to escape. Even though Gabriel knew that the boy was reincarnated as a devil, she was glad that he was alive. He deserved a shot at life he never got after such an ordeal.

"Apparently not." Raphael growled. "So, Valper is working for the Fallen Angels...well, the guy's as crazy as they come so I wouldn't put it past him."

"Yes, but it doesn't make sense. Azazel has expressed multiple times that he isn't interested in another war." Michael shook his head. "Perhaps Kokabiel has gone rogue." He surmised.

Raphael scoffed. "Wouldn't be surprised one bit. He was one of the more...bloodthirsty ones."

"But there must be another way." Gabriel was a kindhearted woman, she abhors violence. "Maybe we should contact Azazel. Maybe he could do something about this."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, but there isn't time." Uriel said. He too would not like his faction to go to war again, but what Gabriel suggested would take too much valuable time. "We need to do something about this before it escalates."

She wanted to protest, but deep down, Gabriel knew that this was the only way. So with a heavy heart, she gave a nod of understanding.

"All right, so the note was written in Japanese. They're probably staging something at Kuoh Academy." Raphael suggested before he chuckled. "Funny, starting the war at the place named after the treaty that _ended_ the last war. Ironic isn't it."

"Be that as it may, we cannot simply march into their territory. We have definitive proof that the devils were not the ones who stole the Excalibur pieces; perhaps it would be best to contact them and inform them of the danger." Michael said.

Uriel sighed. "While I wouldn't particularly enjoy it, there is too much at stake. Kuoh is currently the territory of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, the younger sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan respectively. I'll send some agents to send them a message, and if possible, retrieve the swords. I'll send for Dulio and the two remaining Holy Sword wielders to Japan immediately."

Michael nodded. The Devils may have been their enemy before, but the current Devil Kings were honorable and tolerable enough. "Good. Raphael, just in case..." The Leader of the Angels sighed. "...prepare our troops."

"I will." War was the last thing Raphael wanted but he had no choice. He would do his duty no matter what.

* * *

Focus.

There was nothing but pure concentration in Kyuren's eyes. A bead of sweat slid down the side of his face before he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. He could not afford to make even one goddamn mistake.

Over by his side was his ever loyal and trusted companion, Pip. His adorable yet annoying cat. She was laying on her belly, staring owlishly at her master. Anxious at what he was going to do.

' _Easy…easy…'_ He mumbled to himself. _'Take your time…it has to be fucking perfect.'_ There was no room for error as he tried to place the most crucial piece of his work into place.

"Almost…almost…GOT IT!" He shouted in glee and wiped his hands clean with a rag. "Finally! It took me all morning to finish it, but here it is, Pip. A nice big strawberry shortcake cheesecake.

"Meew~" Pip mewled in excitement as she took a small whiff sweet aroma. Her mouth was already watering; she couldn't wait to dig in!

Kyuren took a few more minutes to look at his work. _'Ah, det er ingenting som å lage din egen deilig mat.'_ _ **('Ah, there's nothing like making your own delicious food.')**_ He said to himself.

He took out his phone and began taking pictures of his newest creation…don't judge, people do this shit with their food so why the fuck not. Besides, it's fun.

"Meeew~" Pip whined, looking at the cake with hungry eyes. She wanted a piece now!

"I know, just one more photo." He grumbled before he took the very last photo and smiled. "Now, we eat!" Oh, he's been waiting for this.

Takin out two plates and setting them down on the table, Kyuren grabbed a knife and slowly sliced two equal pieces of the cake for him and his trusty feline. "Oooh, that smells good." He hummed in delight.

Placing a slice onto Pip's plate and another on his own, Kyuren grabbed his fork just as Pip dived into hers. He chuckled in amusement at his cat's antics.

"Bon appetit." The raven haired teen was about to get a forkful before he stopped and adopted a very serious expression.

Pip seemed to notice this and titled her head in confusion. "Nya?"

Kyuren looked under the table, all over his suite, and even checked who was outside his door. When he saw that there was absolutely no one that can disturb him in his well-deserved meal, he gave a satisfied grin.

He did NOT want to be disturbed again. And he most certainly did not want to be teleported from his food again.

"Now, where were we…"

Nothing could stop him now. Sticking his fork into the cake, the raven haired teen tore a sizeable piece and slowly moved the succulent treat to his awaiting mouth. He would savor this for what it was worth to the very end.

But it would seem fate just loved to annoy him.

 **RING! RING! RING!**

The cake stopped just short of entering his mouth.

 **RING! RING! RING!**

There it was again…

Gently setting his fork down on his plate, Kyuren resisted the urge to curse to the heavens. Just one day…one day of peace and quiet…was that so much to ask for?

…Well, at least he wasn't kidnapped again so that was something. And besides, he can still eat his cake.

Releasing a calming breath, the raven haired teen put his phone on speaker so he can still eat.

"Hello?" He tried not to sound too annoyed.

* * *

 _ ***Twenty Minutes Earlier – Adjacent Building***_

* * *

"Oh my fucking GOD! This is so boring!" Mittelt was just about ready to pull her hair out from the roots. They've been sitting in this goddamn room for hours _observing_ this creep called Kyuren. And the only thing they were watching was him cooking!

"Would you quit your whining you damn brat!" Kalawarner growled in irritation. "This is what happens when there's a stake out."

"But come on, I can't stand it anymore!" The loli whined. "We've been here for hours and he's doing nothing but cooking!"

Dohnaseek sighed. "Like Kalawarner said, this is what you'd expect from observing a target. We must be patient."

Mittelt huffed and crashed down on the bed with a sour look. "You can shove your patience. I want some action now!"

To save them the trouble, the two elder Fallen Angels simply decided to just ignore that whining brat they were forced to call a teammate.

"So, still the same deal?" Kalawarner asked to which Dohnaseek nodded.

"Sadly, yes. Right now, he's preparing the whipped cream with some strawberry chunks and a little bit of vanilla extract. He's also–"

"Okay, I get it." The female chuckled amusedly. "You don't need to say everything."

Dohnaseek chuckled before turning to Raynare who was leaning in one of the windows, her gaze fixed on the penthouse where Kyuren was. She's been awfully quiet since they got here and she hasn't moved from that spot.

"Raynare, is everything okay?"

"Huh?" She was broken from her thoughts before she shook it off. "Yeah, yeah. Just thinking is all." Thinking about a certain human who had earned her interest.

Mittelt rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You were staring out of that window for the past whatever hours, Boss Lady."

Raynare managed to bite down her blush and glared at the loli. "Shut up before I throw you out the window." She only got a tongue as her reply and it made her sigh. "All right, all this sitting around is making me hungry…and watching him cook is making it worse. You guys want anything?"

At the mention of food, the others perked up and made their orders.

"Wait, why can't you just have it delivered?" Mittelt asked.

Raynare just shrugged. "I want to stretch my legs. Being cooped up this this hole is giving me cramps in my ass and legs."

Rolling her eyes, the loli plopped back onto the couch. "Whatever, just get the damn food already."

Sighing, Raynare left to get some much needed food. She wasn't kidding that watching Kyuren made her hungry, it looked like he was making something delicious.

When she was gone, Mittelt decided to voice what was one her mind. "Hey, is it just me or is the Boss Lady getting a little too…buddy-buddy with that guy."

Kalawarner and Dohnaseek both nodded; they too had noticed that their leader wad acting strange, at least went it came to Kyuren.

"Not gonna lie, I've noticed it too."

"I as well."

"Do you think she…likes him? The loli asked with a snicker. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course she likes him! That bitch is lucky as fuck if she can score _that_ stud." Even she could say that the human was a very nice piece of work.

But she had different tastes when it came to men.

Kalawarner frowned. "Yeah, no. Can't see that happening anytime soon." She was sure of it.

Before things could escalate into a full blown argument, Dohnaseek stopped his two teammates. "Hold it, you two. I can hear his phone ringing."

Mittelt rolled her eyes. "Just ignore it, you creep. It's not like it's damn important."

"Maybe, but still." Kalawarner turned to the male Fallen Angel. "Can you put it on speaker so we can hear it?"

Dohnaseek nodded. "Yeah, give me a second…and here we go."

Meanwhile the loli was just browsing the TV for anything to watch while they wait for the food. "Whatever, you guys do whatever the hell you want and I'll do whatever the hell I want." Besides, what could be interesting about that guy getting a call?

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey, big guy, it's Raynare."_

It was at this moment that Mittelt was instantly there with the two. "What the shit?! Is that thing going nuts or something?" She asked, looking at Dohnaseek who was also quite shocked.

"I-I'm sure of it." Just to be safe, he checked their equipment for anything wrong again. Hell, he tripled checked but there was none. This was the real fucking deal!

" _So, any reason you called? I'm kind of busy here."_

Then, they heard something that really caught their attention. Raynare's giggle.

" _Yeah, right. Oh, just calling to ask what you were doing."_

Kalawarner and the others had their mouth hanging open. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. They knew their leader had some sort of connection to this human as she explained it, but they didn't think that they were this close!

"Son of a bitch…" Kalawarner mumbled. "I-I think we should cut-"

"NO!" Mittelt shouted, ow sporting a huge hungry grin. "I'm not missing this for shit!" Seeing as the two were not convinced enough, she just rolled her eyes. The loli really wanted to hear this so she'll just have to think of an excuse. "Just think that this is…observation and the Boss Lady's just baiting him."

Well, when she puts it like that…the others eventually albeit reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Oh, nothing much." Kyuren replied back to the phone before getting another fork of his delicious treat into his mouth. "Just eating some delicious cake in peace…until you called."

" _Aw, that hurts, Kyuren."_ The raven haired teen chuckled after hearing the mock pain in her voice. _"You're gonna make a beautiful angel like me cry."_

"Ha! Beautiful? Maybe. Angel? Not so much."

" _Oh, go fuck yourself."_

The two then shared a hearty laugh before Kyuren took his cake and his phone to the living room where he was looking over some new properties. Living in a hotel was becoming a big hassle regardless of being a penthouse.

"So, what are you doing?"

* * *

Raynare had just ordered some take out from a nearby restaurant for her and her team and was just waiting for it to finish. And in that time, she was having a nice little chat with her favorite human.

In truth though, the other reason why she wanted to get away from her team was so that she could call Kyuren. She had been thinking hard and long about this and she came to a decision...it wouldn't hurt for her to get a little closer to Kyuren on a personal level.

She trusts him because he believed in her and gave her a chance to prove her worth...and he was also a pretty decent guy and not those... _men_ she had the displeasure of enduring.

"Just ordering some take out for me and my guys. I tell ya', doing this gig makes a girl hungry."

" _Uh huh. You better not be looking when I was taking a bath."_

That got her to smirk. "Careful, baby. You're giving me some _very_ tempting ideas." She said seductively that got her an amused chuckle over the phone.

" _Then be sure to enjoy every last second of it."_ At that, the Fallen Angel covered her hand to stifle a giggle. Oh, how she wanted to meet up with him and just hang out. Speaking of which…

"Hey, Kyuren…you got any plans this Saturday?" Sheasked somewhat nervously, slightly playing with her hair to ease her nervousness. She had been wanting to ask Kyuren for a night out just to catch up and she didn't want to blow it.

" _Uh…no, I don't think so…why?"_

Well, so far so good. "Well, I was thinking…maybe you'd like to…you know…hang out." Oh, man. She was sounding like some love struck schoolgirl trying to ask the guy she likes to a date…which wasn't really that far off.

.

.

.

.

" _Are you asking me out on a date?"_

Hearing this made Raynare's eyes widened in surprise before blushing furiously. She cursed her luck that she was out in the fucking open. "N-No! Why would I ask you out on a date? I'm not that desperate." She replied hastily.

" _Hehe, your tone betrays your words."_ She blushed even harder. _"But what the hell, sure, I'll give it a shot."_

Despite her apparent embarrassment, the Fallen Angel felt herself smiling that he had agreed to _hang out_ with her. "Great. So, uh, I'll see you then."

" _I look forward to it. Well, I gotta go now. See you on Saturday, Ray."_

"Yeah, you too." With that, the two hung up and Raynare pocketed her phone with a satisfied smile on her face. She may not know if she had some sort of budding affection for him, but she wasn't afraid to find out.

Just then, one of the employees came to her with her take out. "Here you go, miss."

"Thanks," The employee went on her merry way and Raynare opted to return to her subordinates. _'Better feed them before they start eating each other.'_ She snickered to herself.

* * *

Back with the other Fallen Angels, the atmosphere in the room was...well...how you say, shocked amusement.

Mittelt had a pillow covering her face, muffled laughter could be heard from her. Kalawarner was trying and failing to control her laughter. Even Dohnaseek could not keep his chuckles at bay.

The reason? Their esteemed leader had essentially asked their target out on a damn date. It was just too damn funny listening to their little chat!

"Well...I don't know what to say..." Dohnaseek breathed out.

Kalawarner covered her mouth as a snickered escaped her. "Not...not really what I was expecting to happen."

It was then that the midget couldn't take it anymore and laughed like her life depended on it. "HAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! NO FUCKING WAY! HAHAHAHA" She was rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes at this.

Eventually though, Rayanare got back to the room with the food and the three put on their best 'nothing's-wrong' look.

"So, any changes?" She asked, setting the food down on the table.

"No, no changes." Dohnaseek replied. Thankfully, his back was facing her so she couldn't see the amused smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh...well, let's dig in." She announced and the three began to eat.

Unknown to Raynare...her entire talk with the most powerful human alive was heard by her team...and she will never know.

* * *

Azazel was not a happy Governor General and this was his mood for several days now. Why? Because that bastard Kokabiel and his lackeys were planning to get the war back on.

And on top of that, that mysterious organization that Shem was keeping an eye on was gaining quite the repertoire of members under its belt.

Now, Kyuren though...he was forced to overlook for now. After all, if there was a war going on, he couldn't properly study the incredibly powerful human in detail. So for now, he had to put that one on hold. And besides, Raynare was on him so he could focus on this now.

He had just come back from another meeting with his fellow leaders and he was not liking it one bit. He was sure the Devils were planning on something to counter the threat; after all, Serafall and Sirzechs are notoriously overprotective of their younger siblings.

But what troubled him was that the Angels were also making moves. The Governor General had seen it coming since the Excalibur pieces were stolen, so it was only proper that Heaven would be on high alert.

It gets complicated because they were finally able to deduce who stole the Swords and would surely follow the trail leading to Kuoh.

Azazel hated to admit it, but war was becoming more and more a certainty that a possibility. So, he reluctantly approved that their forces also be made ready.

The decision itself left a very bitter taste in his mouth. In the last war, the races nearly wiped each other out. And now, with God and the original Satans dead, the Three Great Powers were but shadows of their former selves.

Now, another war was threatening to erupt and they haven't even regained their strength yet...and they probably never will.

 _'Kokabiel...all of this, just so you can satisfy your bloodlust.'_ The Governor General shook his head in resentment before downing his glass of sake. _'Why don't you see that this will only destroy us completely...you damned fool.'_

If - and that's a big IF - they make it through this, he'll personally order Kokabiel's execution. That madman was threatening the survival of the three races...that was definitely crossing the line.

As much as he wanted to send some of his own boys there, Azazel knew that it was already a very delicate situation; there was no need to escalate things further. After all, Raynare and her team were stationed their already.

Not to mention that Fallen Angels were not really welcome in Kuoh after her stupid ass stunt.

So, he begrudgingly dropped the idea. With any luck, the devils and angels would put aside their difference for now and fight the common enemy.

 _'Wishful thinking at best. A fucking disaster just waiting to happen, at worst.'_

On the roofs of the Fallen Angel HQ sat a handsome young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. He wore a dark green V-neck shirt with a high collared black jacket over it. He also wears a burgundy jean with a silver chain drooping down and black chaps.

This was Vali, the current White Dragon Emperor, the rival of the Red Dragon Emperor. What most don't know was that he was actually Vali Lucifer, descendant of the original Lucifer; and he was also half-human from his mother's side.

Vali was just here to clear his thoughts; he still couldn't believe that Raynare had managed to defeat him. How? How can that weakling nest him of all people? Granted it was just a fluke, but a win was still a win!

But there was one other thing prevalent in his mind. Over the last few days, he had been hearing some interesting rumors about something going on in Kuoh.

Digging a little deeper and a touch of stealth, he found out a sweet little treat. Someone had actually injured the Devil King in his own turf. What's more, this someone was a human.

Now, that caught his interest. A human who could take out the Devil King? He must be strong...and that made Vali want to fight him.

 _"I know that look, Vali. Are you sure about this?"_

 _"I am, Albion. It is no secret that my rival is a servant of Rias Gremory, but from the things I've heard and seen, he is nothing more than an idiot with absolutely no clue of what he has. It disappoints me, really."_

Albion hummed. _"Perhaps, but you must not underestimate the Red Dragon Emperor just yet."_

Vali nodded in understanding, he knew that the Red and White Dragons would one day face each other. Sadly, it would be a _very_ long time before that happens. For now, though, Vali's attention was one this mysterious human. He would like to see this human and see his worth.

A grin made its way onto his lips. It was time to pay Kuoh a little visit.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Next Chapter up for reads.**_

 _ **The Angels and Fallen Angels are preparing for the worst as the Devils try to find a way to repel Kokabiel. Sona and Rias are on a tighter leash and under guard by the order of their families.**_

 _ **All the while, Kyuren enjoys his delicious foods without a care in the world. Yep, that seems about right.**_

 _ **I hope you all like this chapter. Vali finally makes his appearance and he knows what happened in the Underworld and wants to see our boy in action.**_

 _ **The Angels have definite proof that the Devils were not the enemy and I always wanted it to go like this. Like the anime, manga and light novel said, the three great powers called a truce to take down a common enemy; I see no reason why it shouldn't happen now. Dulio comes to curb Irina and Xenovia's hypocrisy. I like the two girls and all, but they wouldn't last a second should they piss Kyuren off.**_

 _ **Oh, who am I kidding, Xenovia will definitely piss Kyuren off.**_

 _ **The budding relationship of Raynare and Kyuren is showing. But who will be the first for Kyuren, Sona or Raynare? Either way, the rivalry between the two will be fun ;)**_

 _ **Special thanks again to my Beta, duked.**_

 _ **Once again, enjoy. And don't forget to review**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD.**_

 _ **Beta'd by: duked**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXIV – Comforting An Heiress**_

* * *

' _This is such a drag.'_ A young man with blonde hair, green eyes, and dressed in priest clothes said to himself as he walked through the halls of the Vatican. This young fellow is Dulio Gesualdo, an exorcist and a reincarnated Angel under the Archangel Michael's employ as his Joker.

He was very much enjoying his travels to find the most delectable cuisines the world has to offer which landed him in Brazil, and then this happens. Being called back to this place under the direct orders of Uriel and Raphael.

Do you know how much time he spent in that plane when he should be sampling foods?

As much as he wanted not to, Dulio had no choice in the matter. That, and they threatened to lock him up and only feed him mediocre meals. He couldn't risk that one.

The Joker let out a bored sigh. Contrary to popular belief, he was not travelling the world in search of the most mouthwatering meals just for his own personal enjoyment…well…maybe just a little. But real reason was that he could learn how to make them and bring them back to the children in the orphanage.

An orphan himself, he knew all too well what it was like to grow up without the love and care of a parent. Dulio just wants them to experience at least one good thing life has to offer.

But he won't be able to do that now.

Eventually, he came upon the main church and was briefly surprised at the amount of angels and priests moving about. What happened here?

His curiosity got the better of him and the Joker flagged down a passing priest. "Excuse me, sir, but what happened here?"

The priest recognized that this was Dulio and bowed his head in respect. "You haven't heard? A group of Fallen Angels broke in and stole all but two of the Excalibur swords."

At that, Dulio's eyes widened in surprise. Now he knew just why he was called back, this was deadly serious. Nodding his thanks, he raced into the church.

He cut corners, passing through bewildered Angels and priests alike before he entered the inner most parts of the church exclusively used for Angels.

"Sir, the Archangels Raphael and Uriel are waiting for you inside." A guard said as he opened the door.

"Thanks." With that, he entered the chambers to find out what the hell was going on here.

Inside was Raphael and Uriel, they were conversing on something that the Joker couldn't make out, and decided to make himself known. "Lords Raphael and Uriel, what's going on here? Why am I hearing Fallen Angels stole the Excalibur swords?"

The two Archangels looked at him before sighing. "You heard right, Dulio. The Excalibur swords were stolen right here." Uriel said before nodding towards the chairs. "Take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Dulio did what he was told and made himself comfortable. Raphael passed him a folder containing a copy of the reports and the Joker began sifting through it.

"About forty six hours ago, a group of Fallen Angels somehow managed to breach our defenses and stole most of the swords and then just vanished without a trace."

"But how did they manage that?" Dulio asked. "We should've detected them the moment they entered the city."

Raphael and Uriel nodded. "Yes, that's true, but they had some…help." Uriel muttered and at the same time, Dulio found out what that _help_ was.

The Joker was a kind, carefree, and compassionate fellow; he rarely got angry with anyone. But this one truly made his blood boil.

"Valper Galilei." He growled, glaring the photo of that monster. Oh, Dulio knew of this psycho – how the hell he became a priest was lost to the Strongest Exorcist. When he found out what Valper was doing some horrific experiments on children, he was the first to volunteer to end it.

In fact, Dulio led the team to destroy any and all traces of that accursed project and to rescue the children. Unfortunately, only one of those kids survived and Valper was pronounced dead even though he would've gladly run that maniac through with his sword.

It pained Dulio to think that this was done in the name of their God…and it pained him even more that he had done nothing to stop this from the beginning. At first, he did not want to subject the children to experiments, but Valper said that they were only taking blood samples and the like.

It was hard to swallow, but Dulio stayed his hand for now. And for a while, the reports being given to them proved satisfactory, the children were being treated nicely and humanely.

But they found out too late that they were being treated like animals. The Joker wept and prayed for forgiveness for a month for his inaction and for the souls of those children to find peace.

"Yes, we believe that he had joined up with the Fallen Angels to help them steal the blades." Raphael said. "Initially, we believed that this was the work of the Devils and Fallen Angels, but we dismissed those ideas."

Uriel nodded. "Devils could never enter here because of the residual Holy energy and even if they did, merely holding the sword would harm them. Governor General Azazel has stated numerous times that war was not in his interest."

Dulio hummed in thought. "So...this could be a set up or something. A rogue group maybe?" It was the only explanation he could come up with the given facts.

The two Archangels nodded their heads in agreement. "Our thoughts as well."

"What do you want me to do?"

"The truce between the Three Great Powers is unstable at best. We can't just go accusing someone without definitive proof or we risk another war. But Japan is our only lead at this point." Uriel handed the Joker the note that was in a plastic bag. "Our men managed to track them to a safe house and immediately stormed it. Unfortunately, they were long gone and this was the only thing left."

The note was written in Japanese, that much Dulio can confirm. So it was more than likely the culprits were heading there as well…but this doesn't feel right. Why leave something that basically says, 'we're here, come and get us'?

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that they want us there."

"Yes, there seems to be something going on there. Specifically Kuoh Academy, the territory of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, the younger sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan."

' _Yep, this is definitely a set up.'_ The Joker mused to himself. Someone was trying to pin this on the Devils, but why, and more importantly, who? "So you want me to go to Kuoh?"

Raphael nodded. "We need you to establish contact with the two heiresses and warn them that someone is trying to provoke further conflict between us. We have already contacted a local priest to investigate, he'll report to you what he finds when you get there. And if you can retrieve the swords, you take that chance."

"For this, you'll bring the two remaining Sword Users with you as back up." Uriel saw the sour look on Dulio's face and rolled his eyes. "I know you like to work and travel alone, but you'll need all the help you can get. Xenovia and Irina are two promising swordswomen, I'm sure they'll be a great help."

Dulio wanted to argue that those two were newbies and borderline fanatical in their devotion to God at this stage. If anything, they'll see the Devils in Kuoh as the enemy and make things even worse.

But it looked like these two had already made up their damn minds.

So with a resigned sigh, Dulio nodded. "All right, where are those two so I can get the briefing over with?"

"They should arrive within the hour. You have your orders, Dulio, and for God sake, don't slack off." Raphael glared at the glutton in front of him. "There's too much at stake here."

"I understand, chief." Dulio said with a chuckle.

"Good. Once Xenovia and Irina have arrived, you get them up to speed. The three of you leave in two days." The Joker gave an understanding nod before he was dismissed.

Once he was outside, Dulio let out a sigh. The Holy Swords stolen, someone trying to pin this on the Devils…man, he shouldn't have left Brazil

* * *

It was the end of the school day and the raven haired teen was not particularly happy how this day had gone.

Kyuren was walking back to his car to go home with a small frown adorning his face. Today, Tsubaki, Saji and the rest of them were present which was a good thing, but Sona herself was not there.

When he asked about what was going on with her, Tsubaki just said that her king was not feeling well and could not attend today. But the way she said it...Kyuren was actually getting worried about his partner.

She's been gone for three days, maybe something caught up to her or something.

Well, he could go over there and see for himself. Kyuren entertained that thought for a little while before deciding against it. Whatever it was, the raven haired teen wouldn't interfere unless he was asked.

It was probably a personal matter and Kyuren respected his partner's privacy.

Letting out a silent sigh, he clicked on his keys and entered his car. If Sona needs help, then he'll do what he can, but for now, it was time to go home.

 **RING! RING!**

"Hmm?" Who could be calling him at this time? Reaching for his phone, he raised a brow in mild interest when he saw that the Sitri heiress was calling him.

 _'Strange, but let's see what she wants.'_ He said to himself before he answered the call. "Ms. Shitori, what can I do for you?"

 _"Hey, Kyuren...can you come to my home for a minute."_

The raven haired teen furrowed his brow for Sona sounded a little gloomy. "Of course, but are you all right? You sounded like there's something bothering you." He asked.

 _"I...I just want to talk...how soon can you get here?"_

Okay, something was definitely bothering her. Well, comforting someone was never his strong suit, but he was confident he could pull it off...hopefully. "I'll be there in about ten minutes."

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

Sona sighed as she laid her phone down on her night stand before onto her bed. She didn't have the stomach to go to school today because of the things that were on her mind.

Now while she couldn't go, the Sitri heiress ordered her own peerage to attend; this was her problem and not theirs, they should not be help back by her own misfortunes.

She didn't know what Rias was doing, but Sona could hazard a guess that she was also home.

There was no denying it, Sona was distressed. Once again, her family reprimanded her for her stupidity in handling the Fallen Angel situation and decided that she needed to be punished.

And that is what has her so bothered.

The Sitri heiress had a strong will. Few things could actually make her falter...but what her family said shook her to the core. For all of her self-control, Sona could only hold the wave of emotions for so long before she cracks.

She needed someone to talk to...and the only one who she trusts enough for that would be Rias, Tsubaki...and Kyuren. Rias was out because she had her own problems, and Sona didn't want her own peerage to worry.

That only leaves her partner, Kyuren.

At first, she was hesitant in asking him to talk to her. She didn't want to trouble him with her own problems and thought that Kyuren had already given them enough.

The Satans know she tried, but she couldn't help it anymore and she called him. Asking for him to come here and talk to her. And thanks to her lucky stars that he agreed.

"What am I doing...? I shouldn't even be this troubled..." She said mostly to herself. This was her burden to carry and no one else's.

Deciding that she needed to do something to take her mind off it, Sona rose from her bed and made her way to the workshop. Maybe she could tinker with the armor or something.

* * *

Kyuren arrived at Sona's mansion and made his way to the door and knocked on it. Quite frankly, he was curious and a little bit concerned about what's got Sona bothered.

Has there been a change of plans? Have the Devils grown a backbone and finally decided to hunt down Kokabiel? Well, that's not the best choice because of various and obvious reasons even if the Fallen Angels denounced Kokabiel as one of their own.

But that couldn't be it. If it was, then good. She doesn't have to risk her life as bait and he won't be needed to protect her.

No, it had to be something...something personal.

Knocking on the door three times, Kyuren waited for a few seconds before a servant came and opened the door for him. "Welcome, Kyuren. Lady Sona is expecting you in the workshop." He informed the raven haired teen.

"Thank you. But what is going on? When she asked for me to come, she sounded...troubled."

The servant sighed. "It is not my place to say, sir. But I can tell you it is because of her family."

Kyuren furrowed his brow but nodded all the same and made his way to the workshop to check on his partner. Punching in the code, the mighty human entered and saw that Sona was tinkering with the armor.

"Nothing's broken, I hope." Kyuren called out, gingerly walking towards the Sitri heiress.

She stiffened a little before going back to her work. "Not at all. I just wanted to familiarize myself with the armor." She said, not looking back at her partner. "You had a safe trip?"

"Of course." He chuckled amusedly before stopping a few steps from her. "You called me here to talk to you. What is it?" He already had the general idea thanks to the servant, he just wants Sona to say it for herself.

Sona stopped her tinkering and sighed. Of course, she did call him here to talk. But she didn't know if she could really do it. This was still her problem after all, and Kyuren didn't deserve to listen to her grievances.

She stood up and turned towards him. "Yes, I...I did."

"Then what is it?"

The Sitri heiress averted her eyes from him and bit her lip. Could she really go through with this? "I...I just..." At the last moment, Sona decided that Kyuren didn't need to hear this. "You know what, there's nothing to talk about. I'm sorry you had to come all this was. You can go if you want."

She was about to leave the workshop when she felt something grab her hand.

The moment Kyuren saw that Sona acted like this, he knew something was up. The hesitation, the minute fidgeting...something was definitely bothering her.

When she said that there was nothing to talk about and was about to leave, the raven haired teen stopped her by holding onto her soft and smooth hand. _'Focus, you idiot.'_

"Sona, you can tell me." He spoke gently to her. The Sitri heiress shook her head and tried to pull her hand away.

"No, you don't need to hear it. It's not your problem, it's mine." She tried harder to pull away from him, to get away from the one man her feelings are getting confused over. "I...I don't want you to worry about me."

Kyuren frowned and gently held on to her, taking care not to accidentally crush her hand. "Remember, Sona, I said I would watch your back until this is over. And I keep my word."

Sona, still with her back at Kyuren, bowed her head as tears slowly formed in her eyes. "But...But this has nothing to do with you..."

"Be that as it may..." He let go of her hand and waited on how she responded. "Sometimes I do know compassion."

The Sitri heiress let out a silent shaky breath and bowed her head. Slowly, she turned towards him and moved closer until they were only a few inches apart. Her lips quivered as the emotions she so desperately tried to suppress was starting to break through.

Kyuren watched her with concerned eyes before she did something that surprised him…and probably her as well.

Sona leaned forward and laid her head on his chest and began to sob softly. Kyuren had no idea how was he going to approach this; like he said, he had no experience in comforting someone, he usually leaves that to someone else.

 _'C'mon, use that brain of yours. What the fuck should I do?'_ He thought to himself, wracking his brain to find out what to do in this very delicate situation.

Kyuren looked around, trying to figure out what to do here, but he was stumped. And that rarely happened to him

Deciding to just go on what he saw on those cheesy commercials, the raven haired teen tentatively gave her a hug. He half expected Sona to shrug them off, but instead, she welcomed them and seemed to bury herself deeper into his chest.

With nothing left to do, Kyuren just kept her close and let her sob until she was ready.

After a few more minutes, the Sitri heiress managed to calm herself down and moved away from him who let go of her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Sona said, turning away from Kyuren while wiping her eyes. She felt so embarrassed that she lost control of herself and broke down right in front of him.

What's worse, she essentially cried on his chest like some damsel in distress. How humiliating…

"Don't be. Now you mind telling me what's got you all like this?" Kyuren had no problem with that, but he was very interested to know what has gotten her like this.

The Sitri heiress sighed before motioning for him to join her to sit at the couch.

"You know what happened when I said that the reason you may have gotten the information from the Fallen Angels. I had to tell my parents about what happened months ago…the situation with the nun."

' _Ah…of course.'_ The raven haired teen mumbled to himself.

"As you can imagine…my family didn't like that I almost risked the fragile peace by not reporting it."

Kyuren hummed. "Well, you can't really blame them for being upset."

At that, his partner nodded. "And I don't. It is mine and Rias' fault to begin with. We should have sent it up the chain, but we didn't." Even now, Sona regretted her decision of leaving it to Rias.

The raven haired teen opted to remain silent for now and just nodded. He would let her speak what she needed before he would give her his own.

"My family demanded that I come back to our home in the Underworld and gave me a stern lecture. To which I completely understand, but…they decided to give me severe conditions."

At that, the mighty human raised a curious brow. What could these… _severe_ conditions be.

"As punishment for my incompetence, my parents ordered me to report everything I find suspicious…"

' _Okay, sounds reasonable to me.'_

"But if I commit another stunt like I did before and endanger myself, my peerage, or any other…my family would take me back to the Underworld."

'… _Alright, a fair condition-'_

"And I would be married off regardless of my wishes. Even my sister threatened to not support my school." Sona said, lowering her head.

' _I take it back.'_ So that's what got her so bothered. Her parents were very displeased with Sona's rashness and mistakes that more than likely could break the fragile truce. Kyuren could not fault them for that because he would have done the same thing if his child had done something that stupid.

But…for them to basically threaten to take away his partner's chance at happiness and her dream…that was a bit too harsh.

"Well…you have to admit, you must have seen it coming." Kyuren began and Sona lowered her head further in sorrow. Way to go, Kyuren. "But you must understand that what you did put your life in danger, any parent or sibling would be extremely worried for you. At least they care about you, but those conditions…even I must admit that those are pretty harsh."

The Sitri heiress just sighed in a depressed manner. "I…I just don't know what to do. I don't want my dream to be taken away from me…and I don't want to be stripped of my chance at happiness."

Kyuren frowned, not used to seeing the usually stoic Sona Sitri like this. He had to do something to cheer her up…but what?! He could tickle her, that always – nah, she'd kill him for that.

"Maybe…you just do what your parents want." He said, moving closer to her. "You are their youngest daughter, of course they would be just looking out for your safety. That's means that you mean a great deal to them and love you very much."

"Then why did they threaten me to take away my freedom and dream?" She challenged, giving her partner a teary eyed glare.

"Put yourself in their shoes and find out your own daughter had acted the way you did and almost started a war. What would you do?" Kyuren threw the question back right at her.

Sona opened her mouth to rebut but no words came out. She already knew the answer to that, she would've done the same exact thing her parents did. The life of her child was at stake, of course the Sitri heiress would've done anything to ensure her safety.

"I…understand your reasoning." She whispered in agreement. Her family was only looking out for her safety after the stunt she pulled. "Thank you, Kyuren. I feel a little bit better." She gave him a grateful smile.

Hearing this, the raven haired teen released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"What?"

"Truthfully, I had no fucking idea what I was going to do when you started crying. I just did what those cheesy romance commercial do and winged it."

Sona let out a small laugh. "Well, you did admirably."

Kyuren chuckled. "Good, because I had nothing left to say at that point. Comforting someone was never my strong suit."

"I'm sure you'll get there if you managed to cheer me up." The Sitri heiress chuckled as well before they enjoyed a peaceful silence between the two of them.

Sona felt a whole lot better compared to before thanks to her partner. For someone who has supposedly suck at comforting someone, he actually did all right.

Kyuren had already grown on her, but if this keeps going…she may end up liking him even more.

She knows it wasn't right, that her starting something with the raven haired teen. But why is she starting to like the idea of being in a relationship with him?

The Sitri heiress cast a sideways glance and saw him silently whistling a tune. It as adorable if that was an extremely powerful human with brain to match his strength.

' _This is wrong…I shouldn't be thinking about this.'_ If so, then why does her lips show a small smile?

"Well, I got to go, Sona." Kyuren stood up as did his partner.

"All right. But you could join me for some snacks." She suggested, silently hoping that he would agree. Sadly, he shook his head.

"Normally that would definitely work." He gave her a smile. "But Pip gets quite cranky when she has no one to torment so…" He shrugged.

Sona returned his smile with her own. "Okay, have a safe trip, Kyuren."

"Aw, you do care."

"Just go, you dolt." Sona rolled her eyes when he laughed but thankfully, he didn't notice the minute blush on her cheeks.

When he was out of the door, the Sitri heiress could only smile. Her mood was greatly improved by her partner and she was happy about that. She knew that a relationship between them was wrong, but if this keeps up…

She may welcome it all the same.

* * *

It was already dark outside when Kyuren was driving back to his penthouse after coming to Sona's home.

Why was it dark out already? Well, he decided to treat himself to some sushi before going home. Time flies by when you're enjoying yourself.

Don't tell Pip.

Anyway, he was leisurely cruising down a small bridge and it was pouring outside. Another thing he didn't notice that there was a small monsoon coming in, but he didn't need to worry about that.

He was listening to some ACDC on his MP3 player when just when he was halfway across the bridge, something at the corner of his eyes grabbed his attention.

Turning to his right, he saw some big dog with something in its mouth jump into the raging waters below. _'Either that dog has a death wish or he hoped he could get across…doubtful.'_

The gap between the banks was 8 to 10 meters apart, the animal had no chance.

He looked down and saw that the dog was struggling to keep its head up and try to make it to shore. It would clearly die if it could not manage to make it to shore or no one helped.

It was time to make a decision. Should he save the animal or just go on his way?

Well, it wasn't like he would be judged or anything. This was only an animal after all. But there was one problem…he had a soft spot for animals due in no small part of his cat. That and his conscience would never let him live it down.

' _Argh, forbanne min myke siden.'_ _ **('Argh, curse my soft side.')**_ He grumbled to himself before he ripped off his scarf and took off his overcoat, and tossed them to the back seat.

He opened his door and stepped out into the rain and leaned over the railing. The dog was still struggling to keep his nose up, but he was getting weaker by the second. He looked down and saw that there an angled support there, almost like a slide.

After doing some quick calculations, Kyuren concluded that the dog would pass through that support just close enough for him to grab it.

Making his decision, he jumped the off railing and slid down the support, and just before he could touch the water, he dug his fingers into the concrete, stopping him.

He timed the dog's approach and it was coming in fast. Ten feet, five feet. The raven haired teen lunged his arm forward and managed to grab the dog by its neck fur. With the animal in his grasp, the raven haired teen hoisted it up his shoulders and clawed his way back up. Fortunately, no one was out in this particular stretch of road…how odd.

Safely on the other side of the railings, Kyuren laid the dog on the ground. It had lost consciousness the moment he grabbed it and he hoped it was still alive. It would have pissed him off if he went all through that for nothing.

And he had to make a correction, this wasn't a dog…but a fairly large wolf. Curious, what was it doing in the city…and why did it jump into the water like that?

Deciding that those questions were irrelevant for now, Kyuren shook the wolf, trying to wake it up. "C'mon, wake up you dumb mutt." He muttered, feeling for a pulse. Anything to indicate the animal was alive.

Just then, the wolf's eyes snapped open and it began hacking up water from its mouth. Kyuren smiled, glad he rescued the wolf from death.

He was about to take it to a veterinary clinic when their eyes met…and the wolf hightailed it out of there.

The raven haired teen watched the wolf run like hell from him and huffed. "Well, talk about gratitude." Not even a lick to say thank you from that mutt.

And look at him, all wet and he smells!

"Ugh." He groaned, standing up and shaking his arms. Well, no use complaining about it now. He better get home and get cleaned up.

* * *

Tadashi was busy organizing the hotel logbook. They were quite a few new guest that have booked a room here, most of them were the rich and wealthy. After all, this was a high class hotel.

People were lounging around the lobby, socializing and mingling with each other and Tadashi smiled. He loved his job, the pay was well, but he loved to meet new people.

And what better way than to be the receptionist of this hotel.

As he finished his work, the doors opened. "Welcome to the – Mr. Kyuren? What happened to you?" He asked as the person in question walked in…soaking wet.

The other guests were looking at him strangely, but they understood that it was raining outside. Perhaps the boy forgot his umbrella.

"I don't want to talk about it." The raven haired teen grumbled in annoyance and made a bee line for the elevators.

Tadashi tilted his head in curiosity but shook it off. Whatever it was, it wasn't his business to know. But what is his business, is the mess on the floor.

* * *

Kyuren was annoyed. His car's interior was soaked and would probably stink so he had to get it to the car wash. Not to mention that he himself was dripping wet and he smelled like a wet dog…err…wolf.

 **DING!**

"Ugh, goddamn…" He groaned and went into his suite. He needs a shower and fast. "Hey, Pip, I'm home."

"Meew~" His cat called out in greeting but when she saw her master and friend, she began to hiss in absolutely joy.

"Oh, haha! That's very funny, you little rat." He grumbled before stomping up his room to get cleaned up. All the while, Pip was practically rolling on the floor at seeing Kyuren dripping wet like a dog.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, did anyone get what I did at the last part of the chapter? Eh? Eh? Anyone? If you did, very good! Give yourself a cookie!**_

 _ **If not, pfft. Look it up and watch it. You're welcome in advance.**_

 _ **Special thanks to**_ _ **omegafire17**_ _ **for allowing me to use his own take on one of the most heartwarming and one of the greatest anime films of all time.**_

 _ **Wolf Children.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD.**_

 _ **Beta'd by: duked**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXV – Friends Or Foes**_

* * *

In the Occult Research Clubroom, Rias and her peerage were waiting for Sona and her own to discuss the situation between themselves and how were they going to handle the situation they were in.

The Gremory heiress was sipping on some tea made by Akeno. _'Another Fallen Angels in threatening Kuoh...and this time, he's from the Leader Class. Even if Sona and I combine forces...I doubt we could pull this off...'_

In another time and place, Rias would probably say that she and her household would be more than enough to stop the threat.

Well...if that was the case now, she would definitely be biting off more than she could chew.

Thinking about it rationally, Rias understood that even if she was a high ranking Devil, even if she was more powerful than she currently was...she could not defeat a Cadre Class Fallen Angel even with the help of her peerage.

Her new way of thinking was thanks to the shakedown her family had given her recently. Rias sighed, looking back, she really did mess up when she decided to not send a report to them about the incident a few months ago up the chain.

Though her intentions were good (at least to her), she now understood that decisions that big were not to be taken likely...there will always be consequences...she understands that now.

But still...there was one thing on her mind...their minds that they could not help but ponder on.

Kyuren Kaizer Avynzen.

Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and Issei were all still stunned by what he did in the Underworld. They knew he was indeed powerful...but it never crossed their minds that he was more than capable of bringing one of the most powerful beings in existence to his knees...in one swift attack no less!

Compared to him, they were like ants. They were hopelessly... _hilariously_ outmatched and that bothered them.

It bothered them that Kyuren was far more powerful than them. It bothered them that he was a (claimed to be, at least) human and yet he was more powerful than all of them combined!

All of them felt a little insulted at that. They were supposed to be Devils and yet...they were outclassed by a race that was _supposed_ to be inferior in every damn way.

But among them, the current wielder of the Boosted Gear felt the most animosity.

Issei clenched his fists tight. Kyuren...the very mention of that name was enough to make his blood boil and ruin his day.

 _'That bastard...first he let Asia die, then he almost made Rias lose her brother. And if that wasn't enough HE made her family turn against her!'_ The Hyoudou boy promised himself that he would never let Rias or anyone else close to him cry...but thanks to Kyuren, he failed.

He would've charged right up to that fucking asshole had he not remembered just _who_ he was charging at.

It frustrated Issei that Kyuren was stronger but then, his stupid gear just had to rub it into his face!

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

* * *

"Dammit!" Issei punched the wall and immediately regretted it as pain rushed up his arm. "Argh! Son of a bitch!"

Issei had failed again...he failed his friends again because he was too damn weak! He thought that he could save Rias from that fried chicken of a prick and he would've won that fight!

But then...that Kyuren just had to show up and steal his chance. And to top it all off, Kyuren almost killed Rias' own brother!

"That ruthless heartless bastard." He growled in rage. How dare he try and kill his King's brother like that! He really has no heart. "When I get the chance, I'll kick his ass so hard he's gonna wish he hadn't-"

 _ **"Ha! You can stop with your idiotic ramblings, boy. You and I both know you have no chance against him."**_

Issei jumped in surprise but then scowled at his right arm. "I don't need you to say anything so why don't you just shut up."

Draig had dealt with more than his fair share of very hardheaded and temperamental hosts before in one way or another, and he always made them heel.

 _ **"I'd be careful if I were you. You maybe my current host, but I can chose whether or not to help you in battle. Remember that."**_

"Then what do you want you stupid dragon?!"

The dragon let out an annoyed growl but decided to ignore his idiot host's slight...for now. _**"Out of all the hosts I've had over the years, you are by far the least impressive. Rather than hone your strength, you chase around women. And you wonder how you're mot getting stronger."**_

"Don't insult my passion!" Issei snarled in anger.

 _ **"I'll insult you whenever I like!"**_ Draig snapped back. _**"Compared to my previous host, you are nothing more than an idiot pretending to be tough. You wield me, one of the two Heavenly Dragons, and yet you make almost no effort to harness my power! You have made a mockery of my title when you tried to save that red haired princess you call king! If given the chance, I'd have picked the human instead of you to be my host!"**_

That stunned Issei much more. His own gear wanted Kyuren instead of him? His shock quickly turned to anger as he bowed his head, a shadow casting over his eyes. "But I am training..."

 _ **"You are an even bigger idiot than I thought. Mere push ups and sit ups won't make you stronger and you can't even do fifteen of them. Your magic is shit and your fighting skills are even shittier. I can't believe I got you for a host."**_

Issei had had enough. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

 _ **"It angers you, doesn't it? To see someone far superior to you when you should've been the one superior. Deep down, you envy his strength."**_

"Shut UP!"

 _ **"Fine, but know this, boy. You didn't earn any of what you have now, they were given to you on a fucking silver platter. If you don't curb that habit of yours and start taking this seriously...you will regret it."**_

Draig cut the connection and sighed. He meant everything he said about the boy. Until he can prove himself to be worthy in the Dragon's eyes, he will never let Issei call himself the Red Dragon Emperor.

He just couldn't understand why the hell he winds up with this boy. All he does is chase after women and leer at their bosoms. And when he is knocked down, he complains and whines about not being strong enough.

 _ **"Well, you might get stronger if you actually put an effort into it."**_ The Welsh Dragon growled in annoyance.

If the boy wanted to becomes stronger, then he should get off his damn ass and do something about it. If not...sooner or later, someone is going to kill him.

* * *

 _ ***Present***_

* * *

Issei gritted his teeth in frustration, he didn't like that his Sacred Gear said those things to him. What the hell does that thing know anyway? He was doing everything he can to get stronger but it just wasn't working!

 _'Who cares what that bastard says...I'll become stronger with or without his help...and I'll kick Kyuren's ass.'_

While the so called Red Dragon Emperor seethed, another was thinking about something else.

Kiba had a far away look in his eyes. While it is true that he was also troubled - disturbed even - by the frightening display of strength and speed of Kyuren when he took out Sirzechs, recent developments however demanded his attention.

 _'How could I have forgotten...my whole reason for living..?'_ He asked himself. How could he have forgotten the things he went through...the things his comrades went through?

This reminded him of all the pain he went through...it reminded him of his one true purpose in living - vengeance.

The far away look was soon replaced with cold sharp eyes that craved for one thing Kiba wanted most, revenge against those that did him wrong.

When he had heard of the Holy Sword Project, everything came rushing back to him. All the horrors those monsters put him through...and for what...just so they can find out if they can make artificial Holy Sword Wielders.

All of the test subjects died...except for him. Kiba didn't know if it was just a sick joke or anything, but his comrades sacrificed themselves for him to live. He swore right then and there that he would avenge them, and now...

Avenge them he shall. No matter the cost.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

They were cut from their musings by the knockings from the door.

Rias knew that it could only be Sona so she immediately consented their entry. "Come in." No sooner had she said that, the Sitri heiress came in with her own peerage.

"Thank you for having us here, Rias." Sona sent a single nod towards her longtime friend. "We have much to discuss."

"Indeed we have." Rias sighed with a nod. "Please, take a seat. Akeno, would you please get some tea for our guests."

Akeno bowed with a small smile. "Of course, Rias." She said before going on her way.

After a few minutes of silence, Sona looked at her friend, worry clear in her eyes. Rias looked extremely stressed out as she looked exhausted. "Is everything all right, Rias?"

"To tell you the truth, Sona...I don't think everything's all right." The Gremory heiress said warily. "We've made mistakes and we're paying for them." Sona could only nod at that. "But we have more pressing matters."

"Yes, the inevitable attack of Kokabiel against us." Everyone instantly became serious. "Thanks to Kyuren, we know that he's coming so that gives us time to plan and prepare."

"The Devil Kings already know about this and are preparing their forces, the Fallen Angels have tipped us off and we assume that they will get involved any further, but we don't know if - or rather when - will the church will come and investigate." Tsubaki continued for her king.

All those present thought about it.

Akeno hummed and decided to say her piece. "It has been a few days since then and the Angels have probably figured it out by now."

"And we can only assume that Kokabiel has left a trail leading back here when he stole the Holy Swords." Rias said and the others nodded. She then saw that her knight tensed at the mention of those swords.

She looked at him in sympathy. Worried of how Kiba was handling all of this given his brutal past with the Holy Sword Project.

"So what are we going to do?" Issei asked, ready to spring into action.

"As of now, nothing." Sona said but before she could say anything further, Issei interrupted her.

"Why not?!"

The Sitri heiress gave him a cold glare that made him flinch and back down. Rias massaged her temples, getting quite annoyed with her pawn's impulsiveness. "As I was saying, we cannot take action now because it risks tipping off Kokabiel of our plans. It is better to make him believe that we are oblivious for now so we can take him by surprise when the time comes but we will still need to be careful. There is no telling what his agents will do."

At that, everyone nodded in agreement. "So I guess the plan is for us to be the bait and hold out long enough for reinforcements to come." Rias surmised.

Sona nodded. "Pretty much."

"All right, but what about those that come from the church. We'll have to expect that they're less than friendly towards us."

"We'll plan accordingly, but for now, I think we have nothing more to talk about."

"Right." Rias nodded and bid her friend farewell and they left the ORC room. Once they were out, Rias released a weary sigh. "What a mess..."

Akeno smiled a little in sympathy. "Don't worry, Rias, we'll get through this. Now, why don't you get some rest."

"I suppose you're right."

Kiba stood up. "I'm sorry, Rias, but I have to go." The Knight said neutrally and turned towards the door.

"Kiba, wait!" She called out, but he was already out of the door. The Gremory heiress feared that this would happen and sighed.

* * *

 _ ***A Few Days Later***_

* * *

Dulio was right, he really should have stayed back in Brazil. The Joker of the Archangel Michael let out of tired and frustrated sigh as he led his two...companions.

Who were the ones following him? Why, they were Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou. Dulio had the illustrious privilege to lead them in their first mission for the church. Ha! Yeah right.

The Joker was about ready to pull his damn hair and ears out. Ever since he met these two, they done almost nothing but stare at him with awe...subtly at times, obvious most.

Dulio knew he was practically a celebrity in the church. He was respected for his strength, fighting ability, and is widely regarded as Heaven's Trump Card...and with good reason.

While it was certainly flattering and he appreciated the praise all the same, Dulio would rather just go about his own carefree lifestyle than be put into the spotlight. Being the hero is such a drag anyway.

But these two...they tried to hide it well, but he knew that they were practically squealing inside.

That's why he always prefers to work alone.

 _'Well, no point in complaining about it now. We're here and we got a job to do.'_ Dulio sighed to himself as they, in fact, were now in Japan. More specifically, Kuoh.

"So...this is the territory of the enemy." Xenovia said with a hint of disdain in her voice. "These poor people that live here...they don't know what lurks among them."

"Oh, you're right Xenovia!" Irina spoke in her usual chipper tone. "But don't worry. In the name of our Lord, we'll be sure to save them from their unwitting prison."

"I pray we do before it is too late for their souls."

And that was another reason why he didn't like these two that much. While they were definitely skilled with their Holy Swords, they were still practically new to the... _business_.

These two, especially Xenovia, saw the workings of the world as black and white. They think that all devils were this evil dark and cruel entities that must be hunted down in the name of God. Literature and arts has certainly given them that light.

Most of them were actually very pleasant company.

Well...he couldn't really blame them for that kind of mindset. After all, he was also like that when he was young.

They'll grow out of it, Dulio was sure, but right now, he just hoped that they could keep the insults down. He didn't need these two annoying the sisters of the Devil Kings out of spite.

They were here to warn them about Kokabiel and possibly work together in stopping him and get the swords back. Not piss them off.

"Remember you two, we're not here to fight the Devils. Like I said a thousand times, they're not the enemy...for once." Dulio said as they continued their trek towards the Academy.

"Yes, Lord Dulio." Irina and Xenovia said at the same time.

"But I still do not trust them." The Wielder of Excalibur Destruction said. "We may come in the name of peace, but they are still the enemies of the church. We cannot trust them."

"Noted." The Joker sighed. _'I swear, I'll get those two back for this.'_ He grumbled, thinking about how was he going to get some payback from Uriel and Raphael.

"Hey, isn't that the place?" Irina pointed in front of them.

Dulio nodded. "Yeah, that's it. Kuoh Academy. Let's pick up the pace."

"Of course, Lord Dulio."

 _'Good, because people are starting to stare at us.'_ The Joker muttered to himself. Indeed, people were beginning to look strangely at them...or more specifically, the two girls he was with.

From experience, Dulio knew that his church clothes could attract him some unwanted attention from people while walking around town. So he wore casual stuff while in public. But Irina and Xenovia did not seem to get the message.

They wore cloaks over their...um...skin tight battle suits. Calling him 'lord' was bad enough, but if people saw those two in those outfits and were following him...

They might get a few bright ideas. And Dulio sure as hell didn't want that.

Sona and Tsubaki were making their rounds around the school when they felt something that they knew all too well. Tsubaki turned and her eyes widened in surprise. "Sona, look."

The Sitri heiress looked to where her queen was and she was extremely surprised to see that Dulio Gesualdo, the Ace of Heaven, was here.

She had expected some exorcists or angels to be sent here, but she didn't expect him of all people to he sent here. "This is surprising. We might as well go and find out what they want." She said and her queen nodded.

Dulio motioned for his companions to stop as they saw the sister of Serafall Leviathan was coming towards them. "Okay, you two. Just keep quiet and let me do the talking."

It looked like Xenovia wanted to protest but stilled her tongue and gave a simple nod. But just in case, her sword was at the ready of these Devils tried anything funny. Irina also nodded.

The Joker sighed in relief before facing the two approaching Devils. "Hello there. You must be Sona Sitri and you must be her queen." He gave a friendly smile to each of them. "I'm Dulio and these two are Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou."

Sona and Tsubaki nodded. They expected that the church would be a little hostile towards them, but they weren't complaining in the slightest. "A pleasure. Is there something the church wants from us?" She asked, playing the oblivious card.

At that, Dulio's cheerful expression turned serious,It would appear that they didn't know yet. "We need to talk about something very important. When and where can we meet?"

The two Devils glanced at each other before turning back to the Joker. "After the school day is finished. I'll arrange for the meeting with Rias and myself. It will take place in the Student Council Room."

Satisfied with the arrangements, Dulio nodded his head. "Until then." With that, he and his companions turned to leave.

As the agents of the church left, Sona and Tsubaki turned back towards the school. "Assemble everyone for this, as well as Kyuren. He also needs to hear this. I'll inform Rias about this myself."

"At once, Sona."

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Rias and Sona were waiting for their guests to arrive along with their peerage. They needed to hear what the agents of the Angels had to say and what they actually knew.

The Gremory heiress tapped her fingers on her lap, feeling a little sad. _'Kiba...I hope you're okay...'_ She whispered to herself. Lately, her knight had been acting distracted. Especially when they faced off against a stray.

He wasn't focused and Koneko was slightly injured. After she berated him for not being focused, Rias asked what was the matter with him.

Kiba only apologized and left.

Her knight has yet to make an appearance and Rias was beginning to worry about him.

"They're here." Koneko announced and everyone stopped their own musings. A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"You may enter." Sona announced (since this was the SC room) and came in their esteemed guests.

Everyone was on edge when the three entered, but they managed to control themselves.

"Well, this is one nice pad. Love what you've done to the place." Dulio smiled in greeting at their hosts as Xenovia just kept a stoic expression while Irina greeted them warmly.

"Oh, this is so wonderful. Hello there, Devils. Normally, we'd have killed you all but - Oh my god, is that you Issei?!" Irina shouted in surprise, pointing at the boy who was equally surprised.

"Uhhh...do I know you?" Issei asked awkwardly. Don't get him wrong, this chick was banging hot and he wouldn't mind getting in a little peek. But who was she and why did she know him?

"You don't remember me? We used to play together when we were kids!" Irina smiled brightly. "You know, we were best friends!"

Issei was still confused but he will have to think about it later when Sona spoke. "We'll have to cut your reunion short. For now, we have more important matters to discuss."

Dulio nodded while also thinking that they may actually leave here without any conflict. That's good because the sooner this gets done, the sooner he can go back to his food quests.

"Right, but let us introduce ourselves first. My name is Dulio Gesualdo, Joker of Lord Michael." He said before turning to Xenovia. "And this is Xenovia Quarta..." The aforementioned girl gave a curt nod. "And you already know Irina."

"Hi!"

Rias let out a small smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. But I'm curious, what business does the church have here?"

"We came here to warn you." Dulio said seriously. "Five days ago, a group of Fallen Angels came to the Vatican and managed to steal all but three of the Excalibur swords." Sona and Rias nodded, motioning for the Joker to continue. "We found out who was behind all of this and he's Kokabiel, a real piece of work and Valper Galilei, the former head of the Holy Sword Project."

"And what would they be after?"

"We don't know for sure, but I think he wants to start another war. That's something nobody wants and my superiors have ordered me here to warn you guys."

Rias and Sona looked at each other, having a silent conversation. "I see...it's a bit strange that the Angels would help us like this."

Dulio shrugged. "Yeah, but this guy's gunning for us to kill each other again. I think that's reason enough for us to make a temporary truce."

"Fair points." Rias nodded. "We'll be sure to take this up the chain. But I don't think you're here for just that reason."

Before Dulio could say anything, Xenovia beat him to it. "Yes, we were also ordered to search and retrieve the stolen swords. And for that, we _kindly_ request that you Devils stay out of our way or we will be forced to use lethal force."

The Devils narrowed their eyes at the not-so-subtle threat as Dulio face palmed. "Xenovia, would you please put a cork in it." He grumbled before turning to Rias and Sona with a sheepish expression. "Sorry for that, these two are new to the trade."

"Hmph, you don't say." Everyone turned to the door and saw that the Mighty Kyuren himself has arrived.

Rias didn't know what to think about Kyuren after what he did to her brother. She should be angry with him but she had time to think and realized that her brother was in the wrong...they were in the wrong.

She may not like it, but she could not in good conscience fault him for that. She was just thankful her brother was still breathing. But it doesn't mean Rias doesn't feel a bit of resentment towards him.

He almost killed her brother, that was pretty damn good way to make someone dislike you.

Issei glared at Kyuren. He wanted to pound his face in but knew better. He knew that he was still too damn weak to do anything against Kyuren.

The raven haired teen was just too strong!

Dulio looked at the newcomer in curiosity. Who was this guy? Better yet, why was he here in the first place? What business does he have here of all places?

Xenovia and Irina were also looking at the newcomer with curiosity...well, suspicion in Xenovia's case.

Kyuren walked into the room and cast a brief glance at the three new faces. _'Hmm...so these are the ones the church sends...either they're really good or they're short on who to send.'_ He thought to himself.

The two girls in cloaks look like they've seen some action, but he doubted they got into any serious scraps. The other looks like a full fledged warrior - this must be the leader of the bunch.

Well, at the very least, that was his initial assessment.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Dulio asked as he watched the human go over to the Devils' side. _'This guy could be another devil? But...I don't feel any kind of magic from him.'_

"His name is Kyuren. He's an...associate of ours." Sona said and turned to her partner. "Kyuren, this is Dulio Gesualdo, Xenovia Quarta, and Irina Shidou. They're the ones that the church has sent."

The raven haired teen gave a curt nod. "A pleasure."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Irina greeted him cheerfully before turning towards Sona. "Is he one of your servants?" She asked that got the human to scoff in amusement.

Sona shook her head. "No, he is an associate of mine. And before you ask, he is not a Devil nor is he a Supernatural. He is human."

Dulio was surprised at that. How can a human be friendly with the sisters of two Devil Kings (technically, one of them is). He looked at Kyuren and began to sense if he truly was human...he was. There was something going on here, but what?

Unfortunately, his two companions didn't see it that way and weren't exactly thrilled to hear it.

"So you have corrupted another of God's children." Xenovia muttered and turned to Kyuren. "You have made a terrible sin in associating yourself with the enemies of God."

 _'...What?'_

"Your soul has already been tainted by the wickedness. As such, it would only be mercy to end your suffering."

 _'Wow, this is really happening.'_

"But there is still hope for you to repent your sins. Come with us and we shall cleanse your soul of the darkness that lurks within. I am sure God will forgive you if you do."

 _'Hmm...I don't know whether to knock her lights out or laugh...probably both.'_

Kyuren stared at the blue haired girl for a second before chuckling. "Hehe, thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline." His courteous reply. Although it would be very amusing to watch this _devout_ servant of God preach, there was no point in it. Kyuren just wanted this to end as soon as possible and go home.

Xenovia bowed her head but before she could say anything that will definitely get them into a whole new world of hurt, Dulio stopped her.

"That is enough. We are not here to make enemies so control yourselves." To add to the effect, the Joker gave them two of them a stern glare that made the two back off. "Again, I'm sorry for their behavior."

Kyuren just waved him off. "No problem. All right, have you told them yet?" He asked Sona who shook her head.

"No, we wanted to know what they know before we show them."

Now Dulio, Xenovia, and Irina were intrigued. "What are you talking about?" Irina asked.

Tsubaki pulled put the information that was given to them by Kyuren. "This." She handed the folder to the Heavenly trio and they began sifting through it.

A few minutes of reading later, the three can honestly say that they were surprised. It looked like the leaders of the Fallen Angels themselves wanted Kokabiel gone if they gave this kind of information to the Devils.

"So...we came all this way for nothing, huh?" Dulio chuckled. "Now I really wished I should've stayed home." He almost whined out.

Kyuren internally smirked. _'You and me both, brother.'_

"Not necessarily." Sona said that made Dulio, Xenovia, and Irina to look at her. "We both don't want Kokabiel to succeed and you want the stolen Holy Swords back. Our interests are aligned."

Dulio thought about it. The Sitri heiress was practically suggesting that they work together against a common enemy. Well, it had been done before when the two Heavenly Dragons ran rampant that forced the Three Great Powers to make a truce to stop them.

Why can't it happen now? Besides, it's a win-win situation in his book anyway. They get rid of Kokabiel - and Valper if that snake doesn't slither his way out - and they get the Holy Swords back.

"Very well. I accept the arrangement." Dulio agreed. "But...I have to ask...how did you get this information in the first place?"

All eyes turned to Kyuren who sighed. "I was given the information by Raynare and-"

"THAT BITCH?!" Everyone turned to Issei who was absolutely seething. "You got this from that bitch and you bought whatever sob story she coughed up?!" He was about to say more when a withering glares from Kyuren, Rias, and Sona made him shut up.

"As I was saying, a Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare gave me the information. Without it, we would've woefully ill prepared."

Dulio nodded. "And what happened that got him all worked up about her?" He nodded his head towards Issei.

Rias was about to answer when Issei beat her too it. "That fucking bitch killed Asia to get her Sacred Gear. Because of her, one of my friends is dead!" He growled in absolute rage.

For some reason, Kyuren felt ticked off when Issei called Raynare a bitch and had a sudden urge to pummel him to a literal pulp. As tempting as that was, he squashed down that urge...for now.

Xenovia felt that name was somehow familiar to her. "Asia? Do you mean Asia Argento? Is she the one you're referring to?"

"Yeah! I could've saved her..."

"Hm...I am glad you weren't able to." At her blunt statement, Issei and pretty much everyone turned to her in surprise. "Asia Argento was branded a witch and a heretic because she could heal not only human and Angels, but also Devils and Fallen Angels as well. Such things are unacceptable."

Issei couldn't believe what he was hearing. These guys were supposed to be from the church, how could they say such things?! "How...how could you say something like that?! Don't you feel anything?!"

"I have never met Asia directly, but I have heard of her." Xenovia then bowed her head. "It is a shame that she was branded a heretic. She possessed a pure heart, willing to help anyone in need. One could not be better suited as a saint. But she betrayed the church so she deserves death."

Issei couldn't take it anymore and snapped. "NO ONE TALKS ABOUT ASIA LIKE THAT!" He roared and was about to pounce the blue haired girl when he was levitated off the ground by Rias. "LET ME GO! I'M GONNA TEACH THIS BITCH A FUCKING LESSON!"

"Calm down, Issei!" Rias commanded, but her pawn would not listen.

Dulio shook his head in disapproval. He knows everyone is entitled to their opinions, but for God sakes, that was taking it too far. "Xenovia, that was not a very nice thing to say."

"I am only stating the fact, Lord Dulio."

Kyuren sighed. _'Hypocrisy...such a wonderful thing.'_

"You think you can just talk crap like that and not get away with?!" Issei pointed a finger at Xenovia. "Let's see how good you are when I'm pounding your skull in!"

"Is that a challenge?" The blue haired swordswoman asked, getting quite annoyed by this buffoon's ravings.

"Perfect. I was about to ask you the same thing." Everyone turned to the door and were surprised to see Kiba there. None more so than his own peerage.

Xenovia raised a brow at the other newcomer. "And whom might you be?"

"Your superior. Nice to meet you."

Seeing this new development, Dulio face palmed. "Just great. Are there anymore guys gonna pop up outta nowhere?"

* * *

 _ **(We all know how that shit goes down so I won't be including it)**_

* * *

Well, it was certainly a hard fought battle but...oh who was going to believe that, Issei and Kiba were totally floored by the two Holy Sword Users.

Kiba put up quite the fight, but was ultimately defeated by Xenovia. As well as Issei because of his anger and his abysmal strength.

Kyuren just shook his head. This was such a waste of precious time...and why was he here anyway? It wasn't like he was needed here.

And to top it all off, Issei's perversion hit an all time high when he saw him blow away Momo and Ruruka's clothes off when he made a go for Irina.

Needless to say, all he got was a mean left hook from a very pissed off Saji.

Dulio came forward. "All right, all right, you two had your fun, now let's get the hell out of here. I'm really tired now." To reinforce his claim, the Joker let out a loud yawn.

"Not yet, Lord Dulio." Xenovia said. "I wish to test him..." She pointed her sword, Excalibur Destruction, at Kyuren. "In combat." (Poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into)

This surprised everyone as they weren't expecting this, Kyuren however, just raised a brow in interest. Sona was about to retort when Kyuren made himself known.

"And why would you want to fight me?"

"Because I am curious. The sisters of the Devil Kings would not just let any human within their ranks without proper cause. And this way, I may deliver you to God for repentance."

Sona stiffened at that. _'She's basically going to try and kill him.'_ No, she couldn't let this happen. She will not let her partner do this just so some crazy person gets 'God to forgive him'. "The agreement was that you could fight Issei and Kiba. You've already won." She said but it fell on deaf ears as Xenovia waited for his answer.

Kyuren just sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for any of this and just wanted to go home, get some dinner, and sleep. "Nah, I think I'll pass."

"Hmph, very well then." The blue haired swordswoman shouldered her sword. "As I expected from someone who sold their souls to the Devils. You're nothing but a weak minded fool."

Everyone stiffened at what Xenovia just said. Oh, she had just said something she shouldn't have. They all looked warily at Kyuren who had adopted a look of neutrality.

Though he may not like it when someone calls him weak, this was different in a way. This girl had implied that either Sona or Rias was controlling him - sold his soul to them if you will.

Let it be known that no one can command him but himself. Anyone who tries to will taste the bite of his wrath. And this one needs to be taught a very clear lesson to NOT underestimate him.

Kyuren took off his overcoat and scarf before handing it to Sona. "Hold onto these for me." Sona wordlessly took it and he nodded at her before turning back to his challenger.

"You want to fight?" Kyuren cracked his neck. "Well, you got it." He said before walking towards his opponent.

Dulio wanted to stop this, he really did. But something was telling him to just sit and watch. He may have sensed no trace of magic within Kyuren...but he sensed something else...something powerful.

Hell, he could see it in his eyes. An underlying power and the scary part was, he could sense no limit to it. And besides, when Xenovia made the challenge, he saw the Devils stiffen.

There was really something peculiar here. No Devil would be this wary of anyone, much less a human. Not unless they have a very good reason.

So for now...he would observe.

"Do yo think Xenovia will win this?" Irina asked curiously.

"Normally, yes. But...we'll just have to watch."

Xenovia was staring down Kyuren, trying to get a measure of her opponent. But she was a bit confused as his relaxed posture. There were so many openings that she could exploit right now so why doesn't he get serious?

"Are you not going to defend yourself?" She asked him.

Kyuren just gave a nonchalant shrug. "Are you just going to stand there? C'mon, Miss Stick-Up-Her-Ass, show me what you got."

Xenovia narrowed her eyes at that comment. "Very well then. May you find peace in God's embrace!" With that, she charged at Kyuren with her sword ready to cleave him in half.

Kyuren just stood there with a smug smirk as he watched Xenovia charge at him, amused. She swung her sword aimed at his neck as time seemed to slow down for both of them.

 _'Oh Lord, please grant this wayward soul forgiveness for his sins.'_ She prayed.

 **SHING!**

 _'Amen.'_ It was over, victory was hers.

But...why hasn't she heard of a body falling and a head rolling?

Turning back, she was shocked to find him still standing with his back to her. _'H-How is this possible?!'_ There should be no way for him to be alive! Not after a strike like that!

Just then, his form began to fade into nothing that took Xenovia, Dulio, and Irina by surprise. "What trickery is this?" The blue haired swordswoman asked until she heard someone clearing his throat.

"A killing blow already. You really want me dead, huh?"

Xenovia instantly turned towards the sound and her eyes widened in surprise to see Kyuren standing there unharmed. But she managed to shake off her surprise and glared at him. "I do not know what you did, but it will not save you!" She once again charged at him. "Raaaah!" She swiped her sword at him but he merely leaned back and she followed it up with a spinning kick that he ducked under.

Seeing her chance, Xenovia went for an upward slash. It connected. It was all over...until his image faded again.

"Not bad at all, Quarta." Kyuren said from behind her and she turned around to see him looking at her with bored eyes. "But you're going to have to do better than that."

Xenovia hissed, her anger growing. He was mocking her. "Don't worry. I have yet to get started."

 _'He made afterimages...if so, he's fast...very fast.'_ Dulio said to himself, looking over this _battle_. Sona said that he was human yet he was capable of this kind of speed? That should be impossible... Could he possess a Sacred Gear?

The raven haired teen will admit that the girl was indeed skilled. Alas, it will never be enough to defeat him. He might as well end this now...but he might as well milk this for whatever it was worth.

"If you want to kill me, then come and get me." Kyuren held out his hand and made a 'just bring it' gesture that made Xenovia grit her teeth.

Xenovia jumped high into the air and brought her sword down onto where Kyuren was who managed to jump away as the ground caved in around her. Using this as her chance. the blue haired swordswoman began a relentless assault against her opponent.

She was hacking and slashing away, trying to land a solid blow and end this, but it was like he knew every move she was making. Like water, he was weaving in and out of her strike. It was getting quite annoying.

As this was going on, the spectators were having their own little display. For the Devils, this was nothing new to them because Kyuren had already proven how powerful he is. But for the other two, it was surprising.

Irina had her mouth wide open as she saw her friend was having trouble landing even one hit on this guy. How was that possible, Xenovia was the better one at swordplay than her?!

Dulio just scowled. Something was really not right here. Kyuren possessed incredible speed and skill as he dodged every attack Xenovia was throwing at him.

"Haaah!" She made another swing at him, but the raven haired teen just flipped away. She was breathing heavily while it looked like this one was still as fresh as ever. This has gone on long enough! "Stand and fight me!"

The raven haired teen raised a brow before shrugging. This just further irritates her and she once again charged at him. But then, she felt something was terribly off that made her jump back.

"She...She backed off?" Irina muttered.

"She did." Dulio nodded.

 _'W-What was that? He was wide open, but why did I back off like that. It's as if my instincts were screaming at me to back off or else.'_ Xenovia thought to herself.

Kyuren was amused. "You're wondering why you backed off like that, aren't you?" He asked that them her look at him. "Well, maybe it's because I thought about attacking that time and you might've been killed. Good instincts."

Xenovia could feel her heart pounding in her chest as sweat began to form. This exertion was now taking its toll on her. She can't keep this up for long.

"That may be. But it won't stop me." With that, she again charged at him.

Kyuren gave a dark smirk. "Oh, but it will."

Xenovia went for a stab but the raven haired teen side stepped out of the way. Seeing his own opportunity, he thrust his fingers to her shoulder area – the deltoid.

She felt a sting where the hit struck, but nothing she could not handle, and made swung her sword in retaliation. Kyuren ducked under it and hit her back the back, making her stumble.

Despite it all, Xenovia couldn't help but smirk. "Was that supposed to hurt?" But her smirk was gone when her sword clamored to the ground.

Kyuren let out a smirk of his own. "There was a nerve bundle in your deltoid. It might not have hurt, but you won't be moving that arm for a while."

Xenovia paled and looked at her right arm – it was hanging limply at her side. She tried to move it, but she couldn't even feel it.

"Maybe you should just give up."

In response, the blue haired beauty grabbed her sword with her remaining arm and glared at him. "Never! RAAAH!"

"Suit yourself."

The raven haired teen had finally enough of this little game and decided it was time to end it. When she came close and swung her sword, Kyuren made a grab for her arm and applied pressure to it.

Xenovia grunted in pain as her sword was forced from her grip but before she could do anything, Kyuren proceeded to place her in a modified cross-arm breaker that made her scream in agony.

"AARRGH!" Xenovia Struggled with what remained of her strength but she couldn't break free. The raven haired teen applied more pressure to her joint that pushed it to the very limit. Having no choice, Xenovia yielded or risk having her arm broken. "I yield! I yield!"

No sooner did she say that, Kyuren released her arm as Xenovia rolled away.

Irina was instantly on her friend, tending to her as Dulio scowled at Kyuren. _'Fast enough to create afterimages and skilled enough to toy with a Holy Sword User. Not only that, but it appears Sona and Rias…hell, every one of them are wary of him to some degree. The heads should hear this.'_

"You might want to get her arm checked. I think I felt something crack." Well, it's no surprise really. With his strength…

Irina looked at him before nodding. "We will. Thank you for not hurting her anymore."

"Hmm, now. Is there anything else?" He asked, specifically looking at Dulio.

The Joker wanted to ask who the hell this human was but Xenovia needed to heal first. "No, we will be taking our leave. Thanks for the time to speak with us." As Dulio and Irina helped the beaten Xenovia to her feet he couldn't help but feel that this was just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to that guy.

But unknown to them, somewhere in the shadows, a certain white haired half-devil was looking at Kyuren with interest.

"It's a shame my arch rival is such a disappointment, isn't it, Albion?"

" _ **Yes, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I pity the Red One for his misfortune."**_

"Indeed, but that one seems strong and skilled." He chuckled. "Things are finally getting interesting in this boring world."

With that, he vanished into the dark.

The raven haired teen sighed, glad that it was over. He turned to Sona as she handed him his coat and scarf back. "Thanks for holding onto this for me." He gave her a small smile.

Sona returned it briefly before it was gone. "You do realize you've revealed yourself to the Angels, right?"

"I know…but it's going to happen anyway now." Her partner gave her a haphazard shrug. "Why bother now?"

Sona sighed. "I suppose you're right." Just then, she saw Kiba was leaving. "Where do you think you're going, Kiba?"

"What I should've done a long time ago. I'm going to find Excalibur…and destroy them." He replied with conviction. The defeat he suffered would not stop him. He will get his revenge even if it kills him.

Rias scowled. "If you think I'm just going to let you go that easily, you're sadly mistaken. You are a member of my household." She said sternly before her expression softened. "Kiba, I know you want retribution for what happened to you, but you don't have to leave."

Kiba bowed his head. He owed Rias his life for saving his life. But...he had to do this. "I'm sorry, Rias. But I'm afraid I have to." He was about to leave when he was stopped by Kyuren.

"You're not leaving here, Kiba." The raven haired teen declared. "I won't allow it." They all looked at him in surprise for that.

While he understood that the blonde boy was angry, he was thinking irrationally. Kyuren could not allow him to leave because it would jeapordize the plan. Kiba was an asset in this and they can ill afford to lose one. And besides, there's a chance that Kiba would slip up and inadvertantly tip the enemy off.

If so, he would become a loose end...and loose ends need to be tied up. But Kyuren would like to avoid that if he can help it. He wasn't looking forward to all the damn drama if he has to kill Kiba.

"And who's going to stop me?" Kiba challenged, turning to Kyuren with his sword in hand. "You?"

The raven haired teen crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the Gremory Knight. "Really? Put that sword down before you do something you _will_ regret."

Kiba glared at him for a few seconds, briefly entertaining the thought of attacking him. But (wisely) decided against it and dispelled his sword. He was no match for Kyuren's might.

"You don't understand why I have to do this. You have no idea what they did to us." Kiba said. "Do you know what it feels like to believe that you were doing something that matters and then you find out you're nothing more than a disposable guinea pig? And when the project failed, those monsters decided that we were useless…and had us all put to death by gas. The only reason why I'm alive is through the sacrifice of my fallen comrades. They gave me the chance to live…I swore that I would avenge their death. And I will no matter the cost."

At the end of his speech, almost everyone was looking at him in sympathy. They couldn't image what he was feeling right now, but there was a problem. _Almost_ everyone.

Kyuren had a neutral expression as he listened to Kiba's tale. Quite frankly, he was _unimpressed_. "They used you." Everyone looked at him as he walked towards Kiba. "Brainwashed you. Experimented on you. Took away everything you ever loved and left you broken." He got into his face. "Cry me a river."

Everyone was taken aback by his word. Didn't he just hear what Kiba had went through?

The Gremory Knight glared at the mighty human but before he could say his words, Kyuren cut him off. "I know you want revenge, I get that. But there is a time and a place for it, this is not one of them."

"And what do you want me to do?" Kiba growled. "Just get over it and move one?"

"No." Kiba looked at him in surprise. "I understand your need for revenge but this is not the way. You will get the vengeance you want, I promise you that, but you must be patient." Kyuren took a step back. "Let them come to you, on your terms instead of theirs so you have a better chance of succeeding."

Kiba soaked in his words. Even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him to go and hunt down the bastards that took everything from him, but after hearing Kyuren's words…he was thinking at this differently. While he was fully prepared to die to get what he wants, he very much prefers to live to tell about it.

And the idea of letting them come on his terms when he is prepared and ready…it was a sweet thought.

"All right." Kiba had made his decision. "I will stay. Thank you for making me see reason."

"Yeah, you better head back to your king. You've got a lot of things to say." With that, he turned around and began to take his long overdue leave.

* * *

 **DING!**

Kyuren sighed as he exited the elevator to his suite. Today has been a very long between school, those three exorcists or whatever and the drama of Kiba, he just wanted to get to bed and sleep it all away.

The raven haired teen opened door and began taking off his shoes. He briefly wondered if he should bring up to his parents about moving to a more practical location instead of a penthouse suite.

Don't get him wrong, he really likes it here, but he always has to go to the goddamn top floor to reach his pad. And not to mention the parking.

' _Maybe I'll call them tonight. I've been looking up some houses and I got a few in mind.'_ He said to himself as he entered his home.

"Pip, I home." He announced to his beloved cat but he didn't hear her usual reply. "Pip, are you sleeping again? If you are, you won't get dinner."

"Oh, don't worry about your cat." Kyuren froze when he heard someone speak and whirled around to find as swirling mass of black feathers in the living room that made him cover his eyes.

When he uncovered them, he was met with…

"I am Azazel. The leader of the Fallen Angels. It's nice to finally meet the human who nearly killed Sirzechs Lucifer.

* * *

 _ **Omake:**_

There were not a lot of things that can bother Kyuren. But this particular especially bothered him so. The raven haired teen was staring intensly on the thing that bothered, worried, and annoyed him to no fucking end.

An empty fridge.

"Når var siste gang jeg gikk dagligvare shopping?" _ **("When was the last time I went grocery shopping?")**_ He wondered outloud. Oh…it was about three weeks ago…

He was cut from his musing when he felt Pip trying to get his attention. "Meew! Meew!" Apparently, she was also bothered by the lack of food in the fridge.

"I know, I know. Tis a sad day to be us." He uttered solemnly before slamming the door shut.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Here's the newest chapter, lads and lasses. I hope you liked it. What do you think about the fight with Xenovia and Kyuren? Or this chapter in general?**_

 _ **Also if you have some suggestions, feel free to say it. I'll be happy to hear it.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HighSchool DxD._**

 ** _Beta'd by:duked_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter XXVI – Unexpected Guests_**

* * *

In one of the church's safe houses in Japan, particularly located somewhere near Kuoh Academy, Irina was tending to Xenovia's injuries.

"Oh, he wasn't kidding. Any more and he would've broken your arm." Irina said in concern about her friend who was sitting on the couch. "But I think he dislocated it. This is gonna hurt. Sorry for this."

With a quick snap of the arm, the chippy girl cracked the bone back into its appropriate place. But it wasn't a painless act because Xenovia gave a small yelp in pain.

"There, all done." Irina smiled before taking a seat.

Xenovia gave her friend a nod in gratitude before relaxing herself on the seat. She couldn't help but wince slightly as her left arm was still sore and her right was still immobile.

How could this have happened to her? Being one of the Holy Sword Users and one of the rare natural born users, she was trained extensively by the best teachers the church had. She also studied under her guardian, Griselda Quarta, one of the strongest exorcists and swordmasters.

Thinking about her made a chill run up Xenovia's spine. Oh Griselda may be sweet and caring but she did not earn her title as one of the strongest the church has to offer by being just that. If she wanted it, she can be your worst nightmare. But Xenovia shook her head to get back on her current predicament.

The Slashing Princess had taken care of the Gremory's knight fairly easy. For all of his talk about being her so-called superior, all he had going for him was his precious speed. He was indeed skilled with his blade, but his hatred towards Excalibur blinded him.

She easily exploited this weakness and defeated him. As skilled and as fast as Kiba was, what he lacked was strength.

And then...he came into the picture. The raven haired teen who basically toyed with her.

At first, she thought that he was another devil but she was honestly surprised that he was a human. Xenovia assumed that he was seduced by the devils and offered him the chance to repent, saying that God would forgive him, as the Great Lord would. But he declined.

After she had bested Kiba, she challenged him to fight her. Kyuren, his name, had been corrupted too much and he was already blinded. Xenovia intended to grant him mercy and deliver him unto the loving arms of God.

She thought that it would be an easy victory. After all, there was no way he could defeat her, a trained Holy Sword User of the church. But she was wrong...oh so wrong.

Every time she _thought_ she was going to land a decisive blow, he his form would suddenly fade away and reappearing somewhere else. Not only that but he also dodged every single one of her attacks with frightening ease even if Xenovia was moving at her full speed.

Then there was that feeling...just as she was going to charge at him again, her instincts suddenly screamed at her to get away...and get away _fast_. The Slashing Princess had never felt like that from anyone before other than from Griselda.

Unwilling to ignore her instincts, Xenovia had jumped away, breathing heavily. She was getting exhausted at that point and Kyuren looked like he was still fresh and fit to continue!

When asked, he merely replied that he thought about attacking and it would most likely end in her demise, thus making her retreat. It had infuriated her and she charged at him again.

And that was when he made him first move. The raven haired teen attacked the area below her shoulder and the back of it. It stung a little but it would tale more than that to take her out.

Xenovia had thought that this was just a joke until she realized that she could no longer feel her right arm. With one of her arms immobilized, Kyuren had swiftly defeated her with a simple submission hold.

She tried to fight her way out, but his grip on her arm was seemingly unbreakable as she felt her elbow popping out of place.

The Slashing Princess felt humiliated...to think that she was bested by some human who wasn't even using some kind of magic. But with her mind clear...Xenovia wondered just what the in the name of God happened.

 _'There is no way a normal human would be able to best me. The only way was that he was somehow using magic to enhance him.'_ She thought to herself.

Dulio too was thinking along the same lines. He saw everything...the way Kyuren defeated Xenovia with ease...the way the Devils were wary around him...and the fact that he was human. It just doesn't add up.

The Joker had seen some pretty unique and interesting things in his time as an Angel, but never anything like this. No human should be able to do that without magical aid. That was the first answer anyone would go to but there was one itty bitty problem...Dulio sensed no magic coming from him.

All of the things Kyuren did were of his own power.

"Xenovia, what can you tell me about Kyuren when you fought him?" Dulio asked.

The Slashing Princess looked at her superior before speaking. "He is extremely skilled and fast being able to dodge my strikes with ease. Though I suspect that he was aided by magic, possibly from the Devils."

Dulio nodded. "Yeah, but I sensed no magic within him." That statement garnered surprised looks from the two swords women. "All the things he did were his own power."

"But...But how is that possible?" Irina asked. "You saw him disappear and reappear like that, there's no way a normal human to do that."

"Yeah, but I don't think he's your everyday garden variety human. With how fast he was going and how relaxed he was doing it, I don't think we've seen anything yet."

Xenovia leaned forward, ignoring the protests of her sore body. "You mean...he's even more powerful than he was when I fought him?"

Dulio nodded seriously. "That's what I'm saying."

"B-But how..?"

"I don't know...there could be a lot of things like he has some kind of dormant Sacred Gear that we haven't seen before or he's a descendant of some powerful being or something. But I intend to find out." Dulio uttered, making a note to ask Sona Sitri the next time he saw her about this surprisingly powerful human.

She knows something and the Joker intends to find out what.

"And if he does possess another pagan artifact?" Xenovia asked that made Dulio scowl at her. Didn't Griselda train this girl? Did she neglect to teach her of the history of Sacred Gears?

He was slightly agitated because it wasn't just a slight against him, but also God as well because he created the things. And he was forced to listen to it for days.

"I don't know if you were listening or sleeping when we taught you, but Sacred Gears are not _pagan_ artifacts." Dulio looked at them in the eye. "The Sacred Gears were created by God himself." Xenovia and Irina widened her eyes in surprise at the revelation. "If you call them pagan artifacts, then you're calling God a pagan too."

The blood drained from Xenovia's face once she realized the grave sin she had been unwittingly committing. Irina too was feeling the guilt eating away at her as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Dulio sighed. Man, he really didn't want to do this, but this had gone on long enough. Better serve them the cold and unforgiving truth than live a happy and welcoming lie. "You two should get some sleep."

The two wordlessly got up and made their way into their room. They would pray heavily tonight; they would beg for forgiveness for the terrible slight they had committed towards God.

* * *

Azazel let his lips curl into an amused smirk seeing the deceptively powerful human before him looking surprised. Ever since he watched that footage of him bringing Sirzechs to his knees, the Governor General's curiosity on Kyuren grew with each passing day.

What kind of Sacred Gear did he possess? Did he even possess a Sacred Gear? If so, then what was it? If not, then how did he get so strong? How strong was he? And above all else, if he was truly a human being?

These were only the tip of iceberg of what Azazel wanted to know from this human and it came to a point where he just couldn't take it anymore. Even though he knew about the Red Dragon Emperor was once again active, this was far more interesting.

After all, if the reports were to be believed, the current host of the Red Dragon Emperor was nothing but a hormonal teenage boy with an unhealthy obsession with women's breasts. Not to mention that he often just went straight into the fray with nothing held back...and without a plan.

Admirable, but it will get him killed. And Azazel speaks from experience. Well, the Governor General himself had a penchant for the female anatomy, but he had control...ish...

Like he said, the human was far more fascinating than the current Red Dragon Emperor. After all, who could claim that they took down one of the most powerful Devils alive with just one attack?

There was so much he wanted to learn from him. "Now, don't look so surprised kid. I'm just here to have a friendly talk-"

"Get out."

"...Excuse me?"

Kyuren glared at the trespasser in cold fury. How _dare_ this piece of trash come into _his_ home like he fucking owned the place! "If you want to talk to me...get out and knock on my fucking door." The raven haired teen growled through gritted teeth.

Azazel frowned. Somehow he knew this was going to happen. Well, he couldn't really blame the human for it, he did just dropped in unannounced (trespassing seems about right).

But he couldn't really do anything about that now...except maybe do what he was told. It didn't take a damn genius to figure out that Kyuren was royally pissed and that put the Governor General slightly on edge.

This human was the one who took out Sirzechs in one attack. Not a whole lot of people can claim that they did that and Kyuren did. The human looked like he was going to attack Azazel.

And that was something the Governor General did not want to happen right now. This guy could easily take him apart limb from limb, both figuratively and literally. Not to mention he was fast enough to catch the Devil King off guard...maybe even faster.

While he was (slightly) sure that he could somehow knock Kyuren away, buying him precious time to escape…Azazel was not really going to take that chance. This wasn't really the ideal place for a skirmish…too many witnesses and the collateral damage would be immense.

So, Azazel decided that it was in his very best interest to just do what he was told.

Letting out a sigh, he held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, all right. I'm going." As he was walking towards the door, he couldn't help but feel humiliated.

Him, Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels, being ordered around by a human of all things. Well, to be fair, that certain human was very powerful and very angry right now so...

 _'I hope the boys back home don't see this.'_ Azazel mumbled to himself.

Kyuren watched the intruder walk to the door and exited his penthouse like he had demanded him to do. Letting out a frustrated growl, the raven haired teen wiped his face with his hand.

This place was his sanctuary. This was his place of peace and quiet. This was the place where he could just kick back, relax, and do anything he wanted... _in private_. This was his _home_.

No one and he means **_NO ONE_** was allowed to enter into his home without Kyuren's express permission! His features softened when he saw Pip coming down from the stairs. At the very least, his cat was safe.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Kyuren grunted and went to open the door. He was greeted by the annoying face of his uninvited guest. "Hey, do you mind if I come in so we can talk?" Azazel asked, feeling that this was unusual.

Wordlessly, Kyuren stepped aside so he could enter. "Thanks, kid." Azazel nodded and went into the raven haired teen's penthouse. He was about to take another step when a small hairless cat got in his way and hissed threateningly at him.

The Governor General knew that this was one of those Sphinx cats. And he knew this was Pip, Kyuren's beloved pet, from what Raynare had informed him in her report.

"Harm her and you will never see the light of day again." Kyuren growled from behind him as he walked onwards before scooping up his cat in his arms. "You want to talk? Sit." He nodded his head towards the couches.

The two made their way to the couches. Azazel on one and Kyuren on the other.

Before the Governor General could utter a single word, the most powerful human spoke first. "Before you start, I'm going to give you this _one_ warning." He held up his index finger. "This is my house. And no one is allowed in here _without_ my permission. I will let this one slide, but if you do this again, you will not leave here alive nor in one piece. Understand."

Azazel frowned at the very blunt threat but nonetheless nodded. "Okay. For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry for intruding into your home. It was...rude of me."

"Damn right it was." Kyuren glared at him. "Don't you people know something called _common courtesy_?"

"...Right...once again, I apologize." Azazel needed to watch his tongue here. This wasn't the time nor the place to crack jokes. "I assure you, I will repay you for the trouble I caused, but if you don't mind, I'd like to talk with you."

Kyuren searched his eyes for any trace of deception. He had heard that Fallen Angels were infamous for being deceivers and backstabbers...and he was sitting down in front of the leader of them.

Sensing no deception within him, Kyuren nodded his consent. But he would not make the mistake of trusting him just yet. Pip was also thinking along those lines as she glared at the Fallen Angel.

Azazel smiled and made himself comfortable. "Now, I have to admit, you caused quite the stir in the Underworld after what you did to Sirzechs Lucifer." He chuckled as he shook his head. "I still can't believe it myself. Why did you do that anyway?"

Kyuren shrugged slightly. "The idiot thought it was a good idea to kidnap me. And then _asked_ me to fight an even bigger idiot named Riser Phoenix for their entertainment. I am not some gladiator to satisfy their fun."

"And that's when you raised hell in hell." Azazel laughed. He could've sworn he saw Kyuren let out a very minute smirk for a half second...but that's just him. "With what you did, I'm surprised there're not any kill squads coming after you...at least before all this."

"Yeah, well...let's just say I passed on a very clear message to a certain heiress to the Devil Kings. Let's just leave it at that."

Azazel looked like he wanted to find out more, but he reminded himself that he had bigger questions to ask than some warning to the Devil Kings. Besides, he could hazard a guess about what it was.

"You basically one shot one of the most powerful beings in existence to his knees, shook the entire Underworld - the entire world if and when this gets out - to the very core. And it wasn't some god or some dragon...it was you...a human."

The raven haired teen raised a brow. "You make it sound like it's strange."

"Strange doesn't even begin to describe it." Azazel chuckled. "There's no denying your strength, we have the evidence to prove it. But what I really want to know is how you got this strong." He saw Kyuren frown. "I'll start with the obvious, do you perhaps possess a Sacred Gear?"

Kyuren shook his head. "No, I don't think I do."

Azazel figured as much. After the war, he committed his time to a new past time, Sacred Gears. He's been at this for a very long time and he knows if someone does have a Sacred Gear or not. All one has to do was get a feel of the soul.

And the Governor General sensed nothing of the sort from the human. _'Well, that's a shame. I would've loved to study it, it might've been a gear I have never seen before. But I don't think he'd allow me to do that...oh well.'_

"All right, believe you."

The raven haired teen frowned. "Just like that?"

"Kid, I've been looking for Sacred Gears for a long time. It's just what I do in my spare time." Azazel smiled with a nonchalant shrug. "I know when someone's holding a gear or not."

"Then why ask?"

The Governor General let out a cheeky grin. "Had to make sure." Kyuren scowled but held his tongue for now. "Now, how _did_ you get so strong? If what I saw is any indication, you could be ranked at the top fifteen on the power scale. Maybe even higher judging by how lazy you looked."

Kyuren gave him a blank look. "Why are you so interested in me anyway? Shouldn't you be more interested in the Hyoudou boy? He's the one with the Sacred Gear, not me."

"Ah, yes. The Legendary Boosted Gear. A Sacred Gear that could surpass even God Himself." Azazel nodded. "Well, you see, I've been observing the hosts of the two Heavenly Dragons for quite some time now. Some were good people, others were the worst kind. But the one thing they had in common was that they carved their way to get their strength. The current White Dragon Emperor has certainly lived up to that standard, but the Red? I don't think he deserve my attention for now."

The raven haired teen hummed in agreement. "All right."

"And besides." Azazel leaned forward. "You're far more interesting than some kid who doesn't know what the hell he's doing."

Kyuren looked at Pip before scooting back. "I don't know how you roll, but I'm not into dudes."

Azazel actually laughed at that one. "Oh, don't worry kid. I'm into some nice tight pussy myself so you don't have to worry."

The moment she heard the word 'pussy', Pip hissed at the Governor General and hid inside of Kyuren's shirt. There was no way she was going to let him take her without a damn fight. NEVER!

Kyuren scowled at Azazel for saying that. "Don't say that so brazenly. Now, you asked how I got this strong...I simply trained."

"...You trained?" The Governor General raised a disbelieving brow.

"Yeah."

"I think you're lying."

The powerful human frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I think you're lying." Azazel let out a smirk. "Like I said before, there's absolutely no way a human would be that powerful, even with some extra help. With Sacred Gears out of the picture, then there's only one other possibility. You're a descendant of some powerful god, aren't you?"

Kyuren sat there unflinchingly as he stared at the Governor General of the Fallen Angels. Did he actually believe he was descended from some god? "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain doing this..." Azazel showed him the recording of his infamous punch on the Devil King. "To Sirzechs." The raven haired teen watched as he literally one shot the so-called Devil King into next week. "So which is it? Hercules? Thor? Zeus? Hades? Amaterasu? Susanoo? Anubis? Ra?"

"I'll tell you what I told Sona. I don't have any _godly_ ancestors." Kyuren said, getting a little agitated. "And like I told her, shouldn't you have detected something by now? Something to tell you I'm a descendant?"

Azazel shook his head. "You may be right." He sighed but on the inside, he just knew Kyuren was hiding something. _'He's hiding what he really is. I don't know what but he's definitely not human...or at least part of it. Whatever he did to hide what he truly is, it's very good. I can't even get a feel of his true nature.'_

He would definitely have to observe the _human_ more closely if he was going to get some answers, but for now...it's best not to voice his doubts for now.

"Well, I've answered your questions, now you answer mine." Kyuren said that left no room for any kind of argument. "You sent Raynare here to deliver me the dossier. You knew that I could've easily killed her and her group. Why?"

"Because she told me of your...unique relationship with her." Azazel started. "You've had plenty of times when you could have killed her, but you didn't. If anything, you seem quite fond of her." He gave the human a teasing smirk.

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes at the sad attempt to make him flustered (which secretly worked to a degree). "And you just assumed that I wouldn't hurt her." He surmised. "You do realize how risky that gamble was?"

For once, Azazel dropped his smirk and adopted a serious expression. "Of course I do. If I had sent anyone else, you would've most probably sent them back in bags. It was risky, but I needed someone to keep an eye on you. I took a big risk when I assigned you to Raynare."

Kyuren tilted his head. "You care about her, don't you?"

"Yeah...she's like a daughter to me." The Governor General nodded slowly. "I can't tell you everything about her because I have no right to. If you want the full details, you have to ask her. But all I can tell you is that she's didn't have the most pleasant of childhoods."

The raven haired teen wanted to ask what he was talking about. What had happened to Raynare in her childhood? No matter, he would ask these questions when the time was right.

"Okay...is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"There is one actually..." Azazel leaned forward. "For the past weeks, we've been getting reports of some very powerful individuals from all over are being recruited by someone."

This interested the powerhouse as he stared at the Governor General intently. If someone was recruiting some very powerful people from all over the Supernatural world, he could hazard a guess that something big was going down soon.

"Go on."

"We still don't know the full details, but I can tell you that this isn't just some fancy club meeting. Reports are inconclusive at best, but I think it might be Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon." Azazel crossed his arms.

Kyuren frowned. "Who's that?"

"Ophis is the Dragon God of Infinity. A dragon so powerful that even God was afraid of her." Azazel informed him. "I don't know what she wants though. But if she finds out who you are and how powerful you are, you can bet your ass she's going to come after you to join her group. Politely or by force."

 _'I'd like to see them try.'_ Kyuren thought to himself. If that dragon wants to come after him and force him to join her little group, then she'll have to drag his cold dead corpse there.

Just then, a thought suddenly came to him. Actually, this has been in his mind ever since he found out about the Supernatural world. "Wait a minute...the Devils are governed by four kings right?"

"Yeah."

"And two of them are Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan."

"Yup."

"But they once had the Gremory and Sitri names."

Azazel let himself an inward smirk. So this human had figured it out. "That's right."

Pip finally popped out of his shirt and made herself comfortable on his head as he leaned forward. "What happened to the originals?"

The two stared each other down until Azazel chuckled. "You know you're one of the few to have actually guessed it right through simple logic. Most just believe what they've been hearing if it comes from something reliable. To answer your question, the original Satans along with God were killed in the Great War."

Kyuren widened his eyes in surprise. _'Gjorde. Ikke. Set der kommer.' **('Did. Not. See that coming.')**_ Who would've guessed that the Satans AND God would actually kick the bucket. "And nobody knows the truth."

He Governor General shook his head. "Nobody. If everyone found out, there would be mass panic and all around craziness. The entire world would've been plunged into chaos."

Well, that would make a hell of a lot of sense. Society, be it this one or the Supernatural, was a very fragile thing. Break the things that bind it together and it all fall apart.

"I see your point." The raven haired teen nodded. He wouldn't want to start all that mass religious hysteria and all that shit. It was too much trouble to think about and it would burn through his good nerves fast.

"You're awfully calm about this." Azazel observed with a hum. "Anyone else would have freaked out by now."

Kyuren raised a brow at his statement. "I'm not like anyone else. If God and the Devil Kings are dead, so fucking what. I won't lose sleep over it."

 _'Damn...that's cold.'_ The Governor General said to himself. He had seen some people ruthless people in his days but only a few of them were really the heartless kind. To know that someone like God had died and not even look like it was going to bother you? Damn...

"All right, I think I've already taken up enough of your time." Azazel sighed. He had come here to get a feel on this _human_ and he got it...and he was still breathing so that's a nice plus. "I think I'll head out now."

"Fine." Kyuren waved him off and the leader of the Fallen Angels disappeared in a swirl of black feathers. That made Kyuren growl.

That bastard made a damn mess! But to his relief, they seemed to disappear.

Well, that takes care of that. Kyuren stood up from his couch and stretched; he was getting tired and needed some sleep. Right after dinner.

Just as he was about to go and prepare himself a nice filling meal, he heard another knock on his door.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Kyuren breathed in a breath before shakily releasing it in an attempt to clam his damn nerves. It was already 8 in the damn evening and he has yet to eat and take a refreshing shower.

Deciding to just get it over and done with, Kyuren went to his door and opened it. He expected it to be house cleaning or even better, room service…he didn't expect to see a familiar looking idiot with red hair and a woman in a maid outfit.

Realizing who this was, the raven haired teen glared at him. "You." Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifage in the flesh. "What are you doing here." It was a demand not a question.

Sirzechs knew that this was a very big risk showing up at the doorstep of the one who put him out of commission for a while…and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit nervous.

When he came back to his duties, some of the Lords and Ladies suggested that they send kill squads after the human. Saying that he was too powerful and too dangerous to be left alive.

He immediately forbade this. The Crimson Devil had felt first hand the power of the human and he suspected that that wasn't even a fraction of a fraction of his power. While Kyuren merely took the Devil King by surprise, it was all that was needed.

If he could take _him_ out, then sending squads of Devils was like sending them off to their deaths.

The safest course of action was to just leave him be for now. Better not to give him a reason to hunt them to extinction…that and he was attending the same school as Rias and Sona were.

Sirzechs also decided that he should apologize to Kyuren for kidnapping him and forcing him to fight Riser.

When he told this to his family, they immediately refused to allow him to go, Grayfia being the most stubborn. But he had made up his mind. When they still refused, he was forced to pull rank…and that made him feel like an asshole.

The Crimson Devil assured them that he would be fine but his wife demanded that she come with him on the threat that he will never sleep with her again and she would beat him within an inch of his life (said behind closed doors of course). Needless to say, he was inclined to allow her to come with him.

Sirzechs let out a friendly smile while Grayfia remained stoic…but she was ready to spring into action. Kyuren almost took her husband away from her and threatened her precious son. She will _not_ forget that.

"Hello, Kyuren…may we come in?" Sirzechs asked, hoping that this would go smoothly.

Kyuren still hasn't forgotten what this prick did to him. If anything, he should've punched just a little bit harder if he was still standing before him. He could still do that now actually. One more powerful attack and it would all be over. But then he'd have to deal with hell and he didn't feel like committing genocide Doom Slayer style. After all, they were supposed to be working together against a common enemy.

So, with that in mind, he would allow them into his home. Wordlessly, he stepped aside. Giving them his permission to enter.

"Thank you." Sirzechs said gratefully as he and his wife entered Kyuren's abode. So far so good.

The raven haired teen closed the door before walking towards the seats again. "Sit, please." He motioned to the couches as Pip jumped off his shoulders and went into the kitchen.

The two Devils made their way to one of the couches and Sirzechs sat on it but Grayfia remained standing. Kyuren slightly raised his brow before brushing it away. "May I offer you two some refreshments?"

They had shown him courtesy and had not shown him any kind of hostility. The least he could do was to offer them some drinks.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Sirzechs looked at his wife. "Grayfia?"

"No, thank you." She replied politely.

Nodding, Kyuren took his seat and stared at the two Devils. The red one didn't really leave a very good impression on him. Grayfia…let's leave that to a toss coin on where she stands. "You still haven't explained why you're."

Sirzechs nodded. "Yes…I understand that I didn't really make a good impression on you when I kidnapped you."

 _'Gee, you think?'_

"It was very rude of me to do that and I can understand the way you acted." He continued but someone was against that notion.

Grayfia looked at him incredulously with her eyes. _'He almost killed you and threatened your own son…and you understand that?!'_ She wanted to say that out loud but she kept her tongue.

"That's why I came here to apologize." Sirzechs said. "I don't want this to be how you know us Devils to be. Despite what you might believe, we don't just kidnap someone out of nowhere. On behalf of myself and the rest of the Devils, I apologize." He finished his sincere speech.

Kyuren looked at him with a blank face. Yeah, he could tell that he was being sincere here, but he had to wonder. If it was someone weaker, would he have bothered to apologize?

Of course not.

Why would he? The only reason he was here now practically licking Kyuren's boot was because his ass got handed to him on a silver platter by yours truly. He was humiliated in front of those Devils at being laid out by a _pathetic_ human. If anything, he was kissing up to him so they could get him to fix their problems for them.

Not going to happen. Never going to happen.

But…Sirzechs had already paid the price when Kyuren punched him. And it would probably better to bury the hatchet at this point. Besides, there was no point in holding a grudge if you already made them pay.

Nonetheless, this doesn't mean he trusted them yet

"All right." Kyuren nodded. "Apology accepted."

Sirzechs breathed a sigh of relief. He had made peace with the insanely powerful human. And if he played his cards right, he could have a very powerful ally. Maybe he could even convince Kyuren to become a Devil. "Thank you. You won't regret this. Don't worry, I'll make sure to compensate you for your troubles."

Kyuren inwardly rolled his eyes. _'He's trying to bribe me.'_ He thought to himself but nodded nonetheless. Besides, who was he to deny a gift?

"Now, I assume you already know what's been going on?" The raven haired teen asked and Sirzechs nodded with a serious expression.

"Yes, our forces are ready to be deployed at a moment's notice. The instant Sona and Rias give the call, we'll be ready."

He had heard of the plan to restart the war and the plan to stop it. While it made him nervous that his baby sister had agreed to become the bait along with Sona, he was slightly put at ease when Kyuren would be watching them. "I must thank you for this. Who knows what would happen if Kokabiel succeeded."

Kyuren just nodded. "Just be sure to be there when we call." He said before turning to Grayfia. "And for you…I'd like to say I'm sorry." This caught the strongest queen by surprise. "While I'm not sorry for what I did to him, I am sorry for scaring your kid. It was uncalled for and highly unethical of me for threatening a small child."

Grayfia thought about it hard for a good minute before slowly nodding. "Apology accepted."

The raven haired teen smiled a little before turning back to Sirzechs. "If there's nothing more to talk about, I believe we're done here."

"Right." The Crimson Devil agreed for he had nothing more to say. "Let's go home, Grayfia." He stood up and smiled at Kyuren. "Thank you for your time." He only received a nod as a reply.

As they we're walking to the door, Kyuren suddenly called their attention. "And one other thing." The two turned back towards Kyuren who was still sitting on the couch with his back turned to them. "I'm not sure what you want or what you are planning, but my instincts tell me that you can be trusted." Sirzechs smiled but that disappeared when he heard what comes next. "Make no mistake though. I have a ten million dollar reactor that can double as a nuclear bomb as a deterrent." The two widened their eyes in shock as he gave them a chilling sideways glance.

"With you…all I need is a few dollars for a bottle of holy water."

* * *

Kyuren was enjoying a nice mug of hot chocolate as he leaned over the railings of his balcony. Pip was already asleep on the bed after getting dinner so it was only he awake now.

This day was certainly something. First, they get some agents from the church, one of them promptly challenged him. Second, he got three unexpected guests in the form of Azazel, Sirzechs Lucifer, and Grayfia Lucifuge. It was exhausting and he was just thankful that he could have some peace and quiet.

Taking another sip, Kyuren hummed in delight as he savored the sweet hot chocolate before it travelled down his throat. He was just finishing this before he went off to bed.

Just then he saw something…or rather someone looking at him from the roof of another building. Squinting his eyes, he could barely make it out because of the darkness but he saw that it was a small girl wearing a…goth outfit?

Well, small girl would be wrong here, this is maybe one of those gothic lolitas that he's seen a couple of times here.

No matter, she'll go away soon enough. Kyuren finished his mug before heading inside for some shut eye.

Unknown to him, that little girl was still staring at him with her patented blank face. She had sensed someone that was incredibly powerful and she sought it out so she could recruit him or her.

But she had never guessed it to be someone very familiar.

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_** :

Kyuren found himself walking in some kind of garden. Where this was, he had utterly no clue, but who cares. As he was walking, he eventually stumbled upon something that frightened even him.

It was pure black…and its eyes were perfectly round and lifeless. Its mouth was blood red in a line.

Kyuren took a step back in fear before the thing's mouth began to curve up.

CRACK! CREECK! CRACK!

"Hiiiiiiiiii."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-"

"-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The raven haired teen shot up from his bed in a cold sweat and began to look around frantically.

Seeing that no one was there, Kyuren breathed a sigh of relief.

"Meew?" He heard his cat call out in concern.

"It's all right, Pip. I just-" Whatever he was going to say died in his throat when he saw that Pip's head was that thing's head!

"Hiiiii."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ahahahah! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Here's another chapter, guys and girls. I hope you liked this one too. Now many of you are wondering why I'm hitting on Issei. The answer's simple. I don't like him._**

 ** _Yeah, he's funny and likeable but I don't like that he's complaining that he's not strong enough every time he fights someone who's stronger than him. Well, if he actually trained and harnessed his power then he wouldn't have that problem in the first place._**

 ** _And before you say anything about he did train, I'm talking about the beginning here. Yeah, I've seen how powerful he is right now in the LN, but that's only because he received A LOT of help._**

 ** _Another thing is with how the leaders of the factions seem all chummy with him. I think they're just sucking up to him. Let's be real here, would any of you actually let a serial pervert get near your sister? Well, Sirzechs practically sold his own sister to him._**

 ** _Not to mention that he was easy to trick._** ** _The only thing you have to do to get Issei moving is to mention that he'll get some skin time with some girls. Something Rias and Azazel have exploited time and time again._**

 ** _The only damn reason they were interested in Issei was because of his Sacred Gear, remove that and they wouldn't even bat an eye in his direction._**

 ** _And now, you have someone who's infinitely more powerful and better than Issei. You can be damn sure attention is going to Kyuren. But he won't be as persuasive and as generous as Issei._**

 ** _I'm not saying that Issei's bad overall. I'll admit he'll do anything for his friends and he has that big heart. That's why I'm hard on him. He needs to understand that he won't be getting any kind of special treatment like he did in canon. No one will like him right off the bat with his attitude._**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter._**

 ** _Knight out!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

 ** _Beta'd by: duked_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter XXVII – Blunders of a Pervert_**

* * *

Vali couldn't help the battle hungry smile coming onto his face as he stared into the night sky. He had come to this little town because of two reasons. First, to find his rival and see if he lived up to the legacy, and second, to find out more about this rumor about someone who took out the Devil King.

Concerning his first reason, it's a bit of a disappointment. He had expected his arch rival to be strong, but instead, he is nothing more than a pathetic pervert that has virtually nothing to show for.

You would think that Rias Gremory would whip the boy into shape, but nooooo she coddles him despite his behavior.

The second however...he had heard whispers from Azazel and other leaders about a powerful human. Well, it didn't really pique his interest until he heard that the same human flattened the Devil King.

Now that was something he wanted to clear up.

When Vali arrived a few days ago, he had scoped out this human out, trying to get a feel on him. At first glance, he looked like your garden variety human, but then there was the fight between those Holy Sword girls.

While the fight between his supposed rival was...deplorable, the human however completely dominated his. His speed was incredible as Vali had been surprised at how fast he was.

It didn't even look like a fight as Kyuren looked like he was unimpressed with the display and ended it by making the blue haired girl cry uncle. Now that's humiliation.

While it irked him that his counterpart was nowhere near close enough to be considered an annoyance, that human was certainly proving to be a challenge.

"What do you think, Albion? Looks like we found ourselves a very interesting individual."Vali asked his resident dragon.

Albion hummed in agreement. **_"Yes, we have. Though I pity Ddraig for the host he has been stuck with. Although this has happened before, us getting subpar hosts I mean. I'm confident he can whip his host into shape."_**

Vali chuckled. "And I will look forward to that day to come to face our arch rival. But for now, what do you think of our interesting human?"

 ** _"He's certainly strong from what we have seen him do, he may prove an adequate challenge. And if those rumors are indeed true, then he is even more powerful. Buy surely you do not think he's really a human, Vali."_** Albion had seen many strong humans in his existence, hell, some of them were his hosts. But he could not bring himself to believe that a human could be _this_ strong.

Vali took those words to heart and he frowned. While he smiled at the prospect of challenging an equal or even a superior in combat, he knew he could not just believe Kyuren was human.

Even Cao Cao would be hard pressed to battle the Devil King in one on one combat and he possessed the True Longinus.

"I know…I've had my doubts about it too." Vali mumbled. "But if that's the case then, I plan to find out what."

Albion grunted. **_"And yet you'll still fight him, won't you?"_**

At that, Vali smirked. "Of course I do. I want to test myself against someone powerful." He smiled. "Being that strong...that deserves respect." It was only right in his mind. An opponent deserves respect, if one does not give it then they become complacent. Arrogant. Something the White Dragon Emperor knew he couldn't afford. "I guess this world still has something to interest me in."

"Hi, Vali." The familiar blank voice from behind caused his eyes to widen slightly in surprise before turning his head.

"Ophis, what a surprise to see you here." He greeted the Ouroboros Dragon. "I suppose you already paid a visit to our mysterious friend?"

The Dragon God merely stared at him blankly. "Yes."

"Are you going to recruit him into our little group?"

"Yes."

The White Dragon Emperor chuckled but said nothing on the matter. "I'm surprised not everyone knows about this already. If everyone found out about this, it would definitely mean chaos." A human powerful enough to take out a Super Devil in one attack? Yeah, that's going to cause heads to turn.

"You want to fight him." She stated, seemingly ignoring his statement from before. "Don't."

That got his attention and he turned fully towards her. "What?"

"Don't fight him."

"Why?"

"You would not survive."

Vali tried to contain his surprise. "And why do you say that?"

Ophis looked up at him. "Because...I know who and what he really is." With that, she faded away, leaving Vali in a state of confusion.

"…Albion, what do you suppose that was?" The White Dragon Emperor asked his partner.

 ** _"I…I don't know."_** Truth be told, Albion and Vali were a little disturbed. Ophis was one of the strongest beings in existence, the Dragon God of Infinity. If she wanted it, she could destroy the entire world on a simple whim. But for her to tell them not to fight Kyuren because they would not survive…

Just what the hell was going on…

* * *

 ** _*Grigori Headquarters*_**

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Shemhazai roared in outrage as he held his idiot of a Governor General by the collar.

Why you may ask? Because Azazel made the dumb decision to suddenly pay the single most powerful human to live a damn visit! And not just any visit, he basically trespassed in his home!

They all saw what Kyuren did to Sirzechs when he kidnapped him, it was a fucking miracle in itself that Azazel was still breathing much less being in one piece!

"Hey, calm down, Shem." Azazel wheezed out, trying to placate his irate friend and get him to loosen his grip. "I'm still alive and kicking. That's a plus ri-ACK! Uncle! Uncle- Uncle!"

Shemhazai tightened his grip on his idiot friend's neck. He was especially tempted to his strangle him to death and relieve him the headache. "You will not charm your way out of this, Azazel! Do you not remember what happened to Sirzechs when he crossed him?!"

The Vice Governor General had some doctors as well as himself observed it well and had more or less constructed a rough psychological profile on Kyuren. The human was extremely territorial and aggressive when threatened to the slightest provocation. When Riser Phoenix arrogantly challenged him to a fight, Kyuren did not defeat him; he reduced him to mush and lashed out at the Devil King even though it wasn't needed.

The Phoenix, he had heard, was reconstituting at a slow rate while the other one was back on his feet.

He had also read the report of Raynare concerning him, the true report. He actually let her capture the nun so she could accomplish her goal. And had flat out suggested that she should plan carefully and escape rather than fight. And when asked if he felt remorse, Raynare stated that as if he just scoffed.

Given all of this, Kyuren exhibits psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies and that worried Shemhazai. All that power and strength at the beck and call of someone who can and will lash out at anyone who crosses him and someone who was really prideful to the point of narcissism…that was someone who was _not_ to be taken lightly. Especially when he had more than proven it smack dab right in the middle of Devil territory.

It would also be of worthy note that he does not go out and look for trouble. He seems to enjoy his space and was more than happy to live his life in peace than get involved in their affairs. The only instance he ever did get involved with them was that he was forced too or something that will more than likely drag him into the fray.

At least that was something but the fact remains that the supposed human was exceedingly dangerous.

Before things got out of hand between the two, Baraquiel decided to get them under control. "Shemhazai, I believe that's enough."

It took a minute but Shem released his grip but he threw Azazel down with an angered grunt before moving to the other side of the room, muttering about how stupid he was.

The Governor General massaged his sore neck as he was being helped up by Baraquiel. "Damn, someone's a bit cranky. Thanks, Baraquiel."

The Cadre nodded. "You know Shemhazai is right. What you did was extremely foolish." He said in a disapproving way.

"I knew the risks when I took it." Azazel dusted himself off.

Shemhazai growled before dragging a hand over his face in frustration. "Just tell me it was worth the trouble. Did you at least learn something about him that we don't already know?"

"Well, for one thing he doesn't have a Sacred Gear and from what I can tell, he doesn't have any sort of magic enhancing him. But what I do know is that he's hiding something."

That garnered the interest of Baraquiel and Shemhazai who gave him an interested look. "All right, I'm listening."

"C'mon, boys, think it through." Azazel chuckled. "There is absolutely no way a human could be that powerful, it's just impossible. And once you've been with him up close...he hides it well, but you can _feel_ the power rolling off him in waves."

Yes, the thought had occurred to them. A human that strong? There was no possible way that was true. No human - true human - would be able to deck the Devil King into the ground.

The heroes of old may have been human for the most part, but they had things that made them stick out. Like having some kind of powerful weapon or magic, or perhaps they were children of powerful gods.

Shemhazai stared at the Governor General. "So...what you're saying is that, Kyuren is not actually human."

Azazel nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Shem. He may have fooled the Devils, but he's hiding something about himself. He may be descended from some powerful being or..."

"Or?"

"Or he's something else entirely."

* * *

 ** _*Heaven*_**

* * *

"What is this all about, Raphael? When you said this was important, I got here as fast as I could." Michael said as he took his seat. Gabriel nodded her head in agreement.

They had been doing their own duties considering the circumstances of this fine situation they are in when they were requested by Raphael and Uriel to meet up for something important.

"I wouldn't say that this is important – at least not right now, but I just received a message from Dulio." Raphael said.

Uriel nodded. "But we thought we might as well tell you about this."

Michael and Gabriel looked at each other in confusion before turning back to their fellow Archangels. "Ok so…what is it?" Gabriel asked.

"Dulio and his team had successfully made contact with RiasGremory and SonaSitri and relayed what we know." Uriel began.

"But the thing is…they already knew about it." Raphael continued which surprised the other two.

"They knew?" Michael mumbled mostly to himself. "Does this mean they're in cahoots with Kokabiel after all?" If that was true, then this could really restart the war.

Uriel then gave a small smirk. "That's what we thought at first too and Raphael here almost ordered our troops to move out" He chuckled, jabbing his thumb towards Raphael who looked away in indignity.

"Can you blame me?" He grumbled before clearing his throat. "Anyway, they knew because the Fallen Angels had tipped them off somehow. Looks like Azazelhas cut Kokabiel out."

At that, Michael and Gabriel sighed in relief. That was the first real good news they heard in a while. "It would appear that the Great Powers are once again cooperating on a single goal." Gabriel smiled.

"Yeah, too bad it takes something like this to bring us together." Raphael grunted, remembering the only other time the Great Powers banded together was to stop the Red and White Dragon Emperors. "Dulio also reported that the Devils have a plan to deal with it. Rias and Sona would serve as bait to lure Kokabiel in and then big brother and sister show up with the cavalry."

Michael hummed in thought. It was a rather simplistic plan, but if executed correctly, it could put an end to this madness once and for all. But he was worried about Rias and Sona…those two are brave to volunteer for such a daring plan, but they could not stand against a Cadre on their own.

If Kokabiel manages to kill them before reinforcements arrive, it could spell disaster for all of them. He knew how protective Sirzechs and Serafall are to them to a fault.

"Has Dulio offered any assistance to them?" Gabriel asked.

Uriel nodded. "Yes, and they accepted the help." Michael nodded.

"Inform Dulio and his team that they are to defend Kuoh against Kokabiel and his cohorts with the Devils when the time comes. I will try and contact Sirzechs to see if they need any more assistance." It doesn't help to have a few more hands on your side. "Is there anything more?"

After all, this may be a golden opportunity for the Three Great Powers to move for peace. Michael hold no pleasure in using this as a means for peace but…this stalemate has gone on long enough.

The bloodshed needs to end before it truly becomes something far worse.

"Yes." Raphael rubbed his temples. "You're not going to like this but Xenovia Quarta had provoked a member of Rias Gremory's peerage to combat."

Both Archangels' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "She did what?!"

Uriel nodded, disappointment clear in his eyes. "Yes, unfortunately. Not only that, but she and Irina blatantly insulted and threatened them to stay out of this because she thought the Devils were behind this. If it wasn't for Dulio and the two heiress' cool heads, this would've gotten ugly fast."

"But still, that was not enough and the challenge was accepted. Irina battled Rias' pawn, the current Red Dragon Emperor, while Xenovia battled Rias' knight, Kiba Yuuto, the only survivor of the Holy Sword Project." Raphael continued. "Fortunately, no one from either side was seriously wounded but the Devils lost."

Michael and Gabriel looked exceedingly displeased. It was one thing to hold animosity towards the Devils – they completely understood that. But it was quite another to go blaming them for something they had nothing to do with.

This was the first time in a very long time that the Three Great Powers were working together – and if luck was on their side, a chance for peace between them. And then these two had almost jeopardized that with the challenge they issued.

Were they trying to make things go from bad to worse?!

They mentally praised Dulio for defusing the situation, and Rias and Sona for keeping cool heads about this. But they made a note to give the two young Holy Sword Users proper disciplinary actions for this.

"Thank you for informing me of this." Michael said before turning to Gabriel. "Sister, please let Griselda know that her charge and her friend acted out of line." What better way to give them proper punishment than their Swords master, Griselda Quarta.

"Of course."

The Head of the Angels nodded before turning towards his fellow Archangels. "Is there anything else you want to add before we adjourn this meeting?"

"There is one other thing." Uriel and Raphael gained serious expression. "Dulio also stated that the devils have been in contact with a human."

Michael and Gabriel looked at each other in curiosity. "What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"In his report, Kyuren – the human's name – was there with them. Now we assumed that he was just another servant at first, but he was indeed human. And he was the one that gave them the info which in turn, was given to him by a Fallen Angel." Raphael said.

The Head Angel hummed in thought. Well, this was not something new to say the least. The Three Great Powers and some other pantheons have used humans before in the past. This was hardly anything of note, but why mentions it?

Seeing the question before it was even said, Uriel elaborated. "I know this is not something new, but this is where it gets interesting." Now he had their attention. "For reasons unknown, Xenovia Quarta challenged this human in combat after defeating Kiba Yuuto."

This elicited a gasp from Gabriel, fearing for this young man's wellbeing. "What happened to him? Was he hurt?"

"No, Gabriel. But I think it would be better if we just showed you." Raphael said. "Dulio sent us a recording so you can see for yourself." He played the recording for all of them to see.

Michael and Gabriel watched the fight take place in the perspective of Dulio. Their first thought was this would end in the young man getting seriously hurt…but that changed…

They saw the young man dodge Xenovia's deadly swings and thrusts with graceful ease. They also saw, to their great amazement, him seemingly disappearing just before her sword could connect at the last possible moment.

This human taunted Xenovia…provoking her to press on while he just dodged. It became increasingly clear that that this Kyuren was just toying with her.

Michael and Gabriel could only watch in amazement and slight shock but the real shocker was when the Holy Sword User suddenly backed off from her charge. It confused them but they soon got their reason. Kyuren had merely _thought_ about attacking her.

This raises further questions about him…

Finally, Kyuren seemed to have had enough and ended it by making Xenovia submit or risk having her arm broken.

When it ended, the four Archangels were silent. Raphael and Uriel had already seen this footage so this wasn't new to them but they would be lying if they said they weren't surprised. Michael was also surprised and Gabriel looked…disturbed.

Well, it wasn't the fact that a human had defeated one of their own. It wasn't that, many humans were able to go toe to toe with beings from the Supernatural world, hell, even defeated them…but not like this. Not this dominant.

Even if it was just a memory…the Four Seraphs had more than enough to speculate the Kyuren was more powerful than this judging from the ease he had with it.

"…This…Kyuren…what do you make of him?" Michael asked.

"To be honest, Michael, we have no clue who he is. It's like he just appeared out of nowhere." Uriel sighed, unable to believe that a human this strong had gone unnoticed for so long. "But the moment we saw it, I immediately called for an investigation on the boy. Unfortunately, it will take time."

Michael nodded in acceptance though with some hesitation. "Find out whatever you can, but this is second priority." The Head Angel said with much deliberation. This human had indeed piqued their interest, but the threat of Kokabiel demanded their complete attention. "Inform Dulio to keep an eye on him, but he is not to actively pursue him. And for our Father's sake, they are not to engage in any hostile actions towards him and the Devils."

"Understood, Michael." With that, their meeting was adjourned and both Uriel and Raphael departed, leaving only him and Gabriel there.

 _'This day just got a little more interesting…and complicated.'_ Michael sighed to himself. While he was glad that the Three Great Powers were working together in this – as far as it can go, it saddened him that it took something like this for them to work together.

He hopes that this will be enough to forge peace between them. His hopes were high in that regard. Sirzechs and Azazel were tired of the needless bloodshed still going on and they'll most likely want to meet when this is over. When that happens, Michael promised himself that peace will be achieved.

The world has suffered enough as it is.

Looking at his right, he saw his sister was looking down at the table and her hands were shaking. "Gabriel? Sister, are you all right?" He asked in concern.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her siblings may not have noticed it but…when she looked at the human…she felt a cold shiver crawl up her spine. Like there was something lurking in him…something terrifying.

"Michael…I-I have a bad feeling about that human…or if he even is human."

Now the Chief of the Angels was worried. His sister sounded…scared. "What do you mean?"

"I…I can't place my finger on it." Gabriel looked at her brother, fear and worry evident in her eyes. "When I looked into his eyes, I could see it…malice, aggression, cruelty…Michael…I have never felt so much darkness in someone so young before." Then her eyes changed into one of contemplation. "But there is also kindness and compassion in him. It's like…he is equal parts good and evil."

"What are you saying, sister?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, Michael…I guess I'm saying that if the boy is that powerful…he is capable of great wondrous things but also…horrendous atrocities."

Her brother frowned before he took her hand into his to give her some comfort. Gabriel was always the most emphatic and the most emotional of them, she could tell the character of someone just by first glance. But for her to be this disturbed…it was serious.

Michael thought back to the human. He could not be older that seventeen, but Gabriel said that there was darkness within him. So much so that it disturbed her.

 _'What happened that could have led you down this path, my child?'_ The Chief Angel asked himself in sorrow. For someone so young to be led this much astray weighed heavily on him.

However there was one itty bitty problem...

* * *

 ** _(Play In the Summertime by Mungo Jerry)_**

 ** _Pssst!_**

Kyuren opened up an ice cold can of coke and took a big sip before sighing in satisfaction as the cold sweet liquid travelled down his throat.

The raven haired teen smiled as he leaned back on his beach chair, enjoying the summer sun in the pool area of his suite. Ahh, this was the life. A cold drink in hand, warm sun, and best of all, peace and quiet.

Looking over to his left, Kyuren chuckled when he saw Pip really enjoying that basin of water. He could almost swear she had a content smile on her if it wasn't the soft purring he could hear from her.

He might've let her into the pool, but Kyuren didn't want to risk her drowning. Well, there is the jacuzzi but we'll save that for later.

Kyuren smiled in happiness before closing his eyes and leaning back on his chair. Ah...this was the life.

…The _child_ didn't care one bit.

* * *

While Kiba had agreed to return to his rightful place in Rias' peerage, there was still some lingering thoughts that he should hunt everyone connected to the project that made his life and the lives of his fallen friends a living hell all for nothing.

Just thinking about it made Rias' Knight clench his fists in anger. He vowed to himself that he would get revenge for what those monsters did to them…and on his very soul, he _will_ get it.

But Kiba knew he had to rational here. Before, he would willingly jump at the first chance at revenge, to the point where he would abandon him own oaths and commitments. Looking back now, he was deeply ashamed of himself for that.

Rias had given him a new life and he repaid her kindness by abandoning her. What kind of pathetic knight was he? Kiba still felt guilty about that low point in his life, but there was nothing he could do to fix that. It was already done and the only thing he could do was to make up for that.

And…not to mention that he was already punished by Rias with one thousand magic enforced spankings. His ass was still sore as it is. But he guessed that it was what he deserved for his desertion so he just let it take its course.

As he was walking back home - school had already ended - someone called him. "Hey, Kiba." He turned to the left to see that guy from the church, Dulio, leaning on a wall.

While they were working together, Kiba still didn't trust this guy. It was an inherent distrust of the church stemming from his time in that damn project, and it doesn't help that he was associated with two Holy Sword Users.

"What do you want?" Kiba asked with a noticeable edge in his tone.

Dulio shrugged before moving away from the wall. "I...I just want to talk. You don't mind, do you?"

In truth, the Joker had been wanting to talk to Kiba since he saw him. Seeing the one survivor of that horrible project weighed heavily on him.

To him, it was one of his greatest failures. Kiba was once an orphan Dulio had visited though he couldn't remember that they ever interacted...and he doubted if he could even remember him. But he had to do this.

Dulio wanted...needed to make amends for leaving all those children to their fates.

Kiba frowned before looking around. There was little to no people up and about here. Well, better find out what he wants. "Okay, but if you try anything..." He left it hanging in the air, his unsaid threat.

Dulio let out a lazy smirk before nodding in understanding. "Yeah, got it, chief." He chuckled, giving a two fingered salute before sighing. "Listen uh...Kiba...I know what you've been through in the Holy Sword Project."

The Knight stiffened before gritting his teeth in anger. How could he say he knew...how dare he say he knew. "Do you? Do you really know what it's like to be experimented on? Do you really know the sick shit they did to us? No, you don't so don't you dare tell me you know." He snarled out.

Dulio hung his head in shame. "...You're right...I don't. But I do know what they...we did to you and those kids was wrong on all levels. And the sad part was...you all believed it was for God."

Kiba clenched his jaw. Yes...they were lead to believe that what they were doing was for God. Every day, those monsters preached about God...saying that they were doing a great service. They should have known better than to believe that, but they were young and naive.

What were they supposed to believe in?

"I guess what I want to say is...I'm sorry." Kiba looked at Dulio with a blank stare. "I'm sorry the church did that to all of you. I'm sorry for all of you having to go through all that. And...I'm sorry for being too late."

Hearing this, Kiba grew curious. "What do you mean you were too late?"

Dulio sighed. "Somehow I knew what was going in there...my instincts were screaming at me that there was something was wrong...but I ignored them. When we finally found out about it, I felt that it was my fault for doing nothing to save you so I volunteered to lead the strike team to destroy that damned project...and save all the children there."

Kiba's eyes grew wide. He knew that the Angels had sent in a strike team to destroy the project, but he didn't know that they were also there to rescue them. And here in front of him was the man who led it.

How should he feel about him? Kiba should be angry that's for sure. But there was one thing that came to mind. If they were there to rescue them, could it be possible that..?

Kiba gasped, feeling a sliver of hope in his chest. "When did you arrive at the project base?"

Dulio thought back to that night. "About 10 pm."

"That...that was around the same time they started killing us." Kiba said quietly before looking back at Dulio with pleading eyes. If they arrived at that time...they must have saved even a few of his friends. "You must tell me this. _Please_. Did any of my comrades survive that night?" He needed to know that he wasn't the only one left.

For a few moments, the two stood motionless. One was desperate to know anything about what happened that night, the other was asking for forgiveness to the child he had failed to protect.

After those few agonizing moments, Dulio did something that made Kiba's eyes swell with tears once again. He nodded. "Yes, there was one survivor."

The Knight lunged forward and grabbed Dulio by the shoulders. Tears were falling from his eyes and his lips were trembling, not out of sorrow but of joy. There was another...one of his comrades had survived.

"W-Who?" His voice trembled as he asked the question. Desperately wanting to know who else had survived.

"Her name is Tosca." Dulio smiled lightly. "We found her sealed in some kind of barrier made from her awakened Sacred Gear. We couldn't break her out of it but she's still alive, Kiba."

Hearing that there was another one, Kiba let out a smile of happiness. His body trembled with each sob. He wasn't the only one...he wasn't alone anymore. Tosca...he remembered her. She was one of his closest friends. To know that she survived brought joy and peace to his heart.

"Thank you...thank you for telling me this." Kiba smiled at Dulio, wiping away the tears he had shed. He wouldn't forget for a long time.

Dulio nodded. "Don't mention it, kid." With that, the two of them said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Kiba was just happy that one of his comrades was still alive. Though it saddened him that not all were saved, he was still grateful that at least one had lived through that nightmare. He didn't know how, he didn't know when, but he promised himself that he will reunite with Tosca.

Dulio walked back to his safe house feeling like a huge weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. He stopped for a moment before looking up to the sky with a smile. _'Rest in peace, kids. And I hope you can forgive me.'_ He said to himself before continuing.

Unknown to him, up in the heavens, the faces of all the kids that died appeared and smiled at him in gratitude.

* * *

 ** _*Saturday - Night Time*_**

* * *

Issei couldn't believe this shit. This Kokabiel or whatever the hell his name was, is the guy that wants to kill Rias and the rest of them and they were doing nothing to stop it!

He had brought this up to Rias multiple times already, saying that they should just go look for the fuckers and get it over it, (foolishly) thinking that they could do it. But every time she says that they had it under control and a plan was in motion. The rest of the guys were all for it, hell, even Kiba was agreeing to this!

That wasn't good enough! Can't they see that they should take action now instead of waiting for those sons of bitches to hit them first?!

He could not let that happen. He couldn't let his friends get killed just because some pretty boy said they should wait. If none of them will do something, then he will even if he was alone.

And right now, he was scouring the streets in a priests outfit. He had managed to convince Rias that he had a client and she allowed with minimal resistance, telling him only to be careful.

He bought this from a cheap price at a costume store. From what that blonde guy from the church said, a priest sent here by top brass was killed along with other priests after that.

They had deduced that it was Kokabiel trying to rile up the church, blaming the Devils for committing the killings.

That's what Issei hopes to happen. By moving around in this get up, sooner or later, some of those bastards are going to come after him. When that happens, he'll kick their asses.

 _'I won't let those bastards come near my friends. I'll rip my own arms off first before that happens!'_ The Red Dragon Emperor said to himself resolutely. So focused on his intentions that he didn't catch the tired sigh of his dragon tenant in his left arm.

Had Ddraig had his physical body, he would've squashed this moron ages ago if he knew this kid was this stupid. In lieu of that, he just hit himself on the head repeatedly.

Since Issei's plan began, he had been trying to convince the kid to listen to his king and stay put. Ddraig knew that the boy was nowhere near ready to fight an experienced Fallen Angel warrior.

But did he listen? Surprise, surprise, no. Well, he stopped trying after probably the 50th time and just decided to let this idiot be. Maybe this'll be the goddamn wake-up call he sorely needs.

Or he could die which...Ddraid wouldn't mind.

Anyway...

After hours of walking around aimlessly in the streets, Issei was getting a little tired and impatient. Looking down at his watch, he could see that it was close to eleven already. "Well, looks nothing's gonna happen." He sighed while Ddraid sighed in relief that they were lucky enough to not draw attention. "Better get back before mom and dad get worried."

But just as he was about to turn home and call it a night, a familiar deranged laughter was heard. "Hahaha, well wellwell, lookie what I have here." Issei turned around to meet the face of that insane stray priest. "Lucky me! I get to kill just one more flesh bag before I sleep like a baby! Oh, this is a treat."

 ** _"Oh, for fuck sake..."_** Ddraig groaned.

The moment Issei recognized who this was, his anger skyrocketed. This was the guy who almost raped Asia right in front of him! "You!You fucking asshole!"

Freed Sellzen looked really amused at hearing that outburst. "My my, would you look at the mouth on this one. Hahaha, and here I though priests can't swear! Glad to see someone's as fucked up as I am!" He laughed maniacally, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

This guy was a certifiable bat-shit insane motherfucker.

Issei gritted his teeth before tearing the robe off. "Remember me, asshole?!" He screamed before activating his Sacred Gear.

 **BOOST!**

If Freed was surprised, he didn't show it. The only thing he showed was going all lalalacoocoocoocoo. "Hahaha!A goddamn Devil wearing a priest's clothes?! And not just ANY Devil, it's the Devil boy! I'm so touched! A nice present for little old me. I guess I'll just chop you up to say thank you!" The deranged exorcist charged at Issei who barely dodged the sword swipe as it is.

 **BOOST!**

Issei felt his power double and he grinned, he was confident that he could take Freak Sellzen on any day of the week! "Yeah, well you can keep your fucking thanks!" He tried to punch Freed but he easily evaded the attack.

"Hahahaha! Look out! Here I come!" The mad exorcist dished out a kick aimed at Issei's chest that found its mark and he was planted into a wall.

Hyoudou groaned in pain but he couldn't rest just yet as Freed charged at him once again. Fear crept into his heart as there was no time to evade this. Instead, he raised up his left arm to block it.

There was a resounding clang and a brief flash of brightness that temporarily blinded them both. It took a few seconds for his vision to return, but once it did, Issei saw that his Sacred Bear had blocked the light sword cold.

 **BOOST!**

He felt another surge of power in him and he felt even stronger. Emboldened by this, Issei sucker punched Freed into the gut and a mean straight left to his face.

"ARGH! How dare you punch my beautiful face!" Freed roared in anger. "That's it! No more Mister Nice Freed!"

"Bring it, dude. I can take you on any day." Issei taunted confidently. After all, he did blast this guy through a church the last time they fought.

Freed's look of anger quickly turned into his trademark insane face. "Well, would you look at that, the little wimp isn't such a wimp anymore." He cooed in a mocking way. "That's great news! Means I can whip this baby out just for youuuu~!"

"What-" Whatever Issei was going to say died in his throat as he felt a sharp familiar sting in his chest. A sting he only felt when a Devil was near something holy. "Shit." He cursed as Freed brought out a Holy Sword. "Lemme take a wild guess and say that's an Excalibur?" Maybe looking for trouble wasn't a good idea after all.

 ** _"Took you long to realize that, didn't you, you brat."_**

"Hihihihi, yeah, isn't she a beauty?" Freed giggled insanely, bring the blade to his mouth and licking its length. "Now, hold still and…" Freed moved with incredible speed and jumped towards Issei, sword ready to split him in half. "LEMME CHOP YOU UP!"

The pervert didn't know how he did it, but he managed to roll away by the skin of his teeth. _'I can't let that thing cut me, or I won't get to fulfill my dream of being Harem King.'_ He remembered the fight with Irina a few days ago, and even though it was just a scratch, it hurt like a son of a bitch.

He needed to be careful here or this psycho will put him into the ground.

 **BOOST!**

Freed wasted no time and began slashing away at Issei, his speed appears to have increased exponentially. Having no choice, the Red Dragon Emperor could only dodge…or run since he never did have formal training.

But it was only a matter of time until…

"ARGH!" Issei screamed in pain, a diagonal slash over his chest clearly visible with all of that blood. The injury was further compounded when all Devils were extremely vulnerable to anything Holy.

Freed grinned in glee seeing his prey down on his knees in agony. "Awwww, I'm sorry, did that hurt? Hahahaha, I hope it did!"

Issei groaned, holding his wound but it was so painful. "Y-You…bastard..!" He snarled out in anger. If only he was stronger than this…he would've kicked this freak's ass.

"Awww, is the little Devil boy hurt? Is it because of this sword?" Freed gave his sword a quizzical look before laughing. "Of course it is! That's why it's called a Holy Sword! Well, I had a fuck ton of fun, buuuuut time to kill you now!"

Issei stiffened up. So…this was it, huh. Killed by this psycho freak for being too damn weak. Well, if he's going out then, he'll go out spitting. "Go ahead, kill me. But you and your pals won't win." Freed was actually curious on that part but Issei didn't stop. "Yeah, we know about what you're doing here and you won't win! We got a plan to kick all your asses and I'll be waiting for y'all in hell!"

Before Freed could say anything, a dark chuckle was heard. "Hehehe, is that right." The two looked at the source. It was a portly elderly man in priest's robes. "Curious, how did you know?"

"Oh, it's just you, old man." Freed huffed before turning back to Issei. "Now say night night, Devil bitch! Hahahaha!"Before he could skewer the boy from mouth to ass, Valper stopped him.

"Now hold on just a second, Freed. The boy knows of our plan and it looks like he knows how they are going to deal with us. He might be useful."

Freed pouted. "Awww, c'mon, Valper." He whined. "Just let me kill him alreadyyyyyy!"

Valper smiled viciously. "Look at it this way, Freed. You can be the boy's... _interrogator_." He sent Issei who was admittedly terrified at the implications. "I'm sure you can have some fun with him."

"Ohhhhhhh, that's even better!" Freed laughed in glee and anticipation. It has been a long time since he played with someone. "It's your lucky day, Devil boy. I won't kill you, but we'll just play a little game I really love." He went to grab the struggling Issei by the hair before he was hit by a thunder bolt, making the insane exorcist scream in pain and being blasted back at Valper's feet.

"Not on my watch." The familiar voice of Rias sounded and magic circles appeared and out from them were Rias, Sona and the rest of their troop. As well as Dulio and his two companions.

Issei grinned widely. The cavalry had arrived!

The moment Kiba laid his eyes on Freed and most importantly, Valper Galilei, his vision turned red. That old man was the one who made his life a lie and a living hell and ordered the deaths of his friends. Oh how sweet would it be to drive his sword right in the middle of that monster's heart.

Oh wait, he doesn't have a heart.

Dulio saw the one who escaped his judgment and growled. It's time to correct the mistake he made. "Xenovia, Irina, with me! Let's get 'em!"

"Right!"

The three raced after Valper and Freed who had fleed seeing as they stood no chance against two peerages worth of Devils, two Holy Sword Users, and the Strongest Exorcist.

"Kiba, go." Rias commanded and her knight looked at her in surprise. She smiled at him and nodded her consent. "Be careful." The Gremory knight smiled at her in gratitude before taking off.

The Gremory heiress sighed before turning back to the downed Issei who was being tended by Akeno and Reya, and frowned in disappointment. Didn't she told him to let this matter go for now and be patient? Wasn't she clear on that?

She and the rest here were probably ready to go to sleep before she sensed the familiar power of the Boosted Gear emerging as well as the sting of a Holy artifact. Rias knew right then and there that her pawn had gone against her wishes and went looking for the enemy. That's why she called in Sona and Dulio for help in this and they were lucky to have made it in time.

"Are you all right, Issei?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm good all things considered." Issei replied. Other than the nasty wound on his chest which was healing up nicely thanks to the dragon and these two hot babes healing him, everything was fine.

The Gremory heiress nodded. "All right, good..."

 **SLAP!**

Issei's head snapped to the right with a look of shock on his face and a visible red mark on his cheeks. When he looked back at his king, he saw that her hand was outstretched and she had an angry disappointed look on her face.

"What were you thinking coming here and looking for trouble?" Rias asked with a stern tone. "Did I or did I not tell you to stay put and be patient?! Now look at what happened!"

The Red Dragon Emperor shrunk back. "I-I'm sorry, Rias. I just...thought I could protect you by -"

 **SLAP!**

"By risking your life for something meaningless?!" The Gremory heiress abhorred the use of heavy handed means to discipline her servants but dammit, Issei had gone too far this time! "I don't know what's gotten into you, Issei, but I am _sorely_ disappointed in you." Rias shook her head.

Issei felt like he had been punched in the gut and kneed in the nuts. Rias, the bombshell babe for whom he would do anything for, was disappointed in him. Yeah, he almost got killed and disobeyed her orders but why couldn't she see that he did this so he could keep his friends safe..?

Akeno and Reya did all they could to heal Issei, but he still needed proper rest. The two helped him up before withdrawing from his side.

"All right, now tell us what happened." Sona all but commanded. When she got the call from Rias that Issei had gone after the Fallen Angels on his own, she cursed loudly before summoning her peerage to rescue that idiot.

Again, she questioned why in the Seven Levels of Hell did Rias get him as a servant. Despite the Boosted Gear, he is nothing but a liability if he doesn't shape up.

Issei began telling them of what happened. From how he got the priest robes all the way to him fighting Freed but he began stuttering at the end.

Soon though, Rias and Sona's patience was running thin. "What happened, Issei." Sona said forcefully.

The pervert visibly gulped. "I...I might've spilled them...the plan."

When they heard this, there was nothing but silence that followed. All that could be heard was the sound of the wind blowing and the sound of the distant fighting going on between Dulio and his backup, and Freed and Valper.

Once it finally registered, Sona stalked right up to him. "I'm sorry, did I hear you say that you told them about the plans we made?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"...Y-Yeah...I did."

Sona slowly nodded before slapping Issei so hard that he was knocked down. "You idiot." She hissed before turning back to her own peerage. "Tsubaki, take Tsubasa and help Dulio and the rest. Those two _must not_ escape."

The two nodded in acknowledgement before taking off. Sona turned back to Issei with a withering glare. "You better hope we catch them, because if not..." She left it hanging in the air and Issei paled.

The Sitri heiress huffed before turning back to Rias. "I know you care about your servants, but this is too much."

Rias let out a tired sigh and nodded. "I know...I know. But let's just hope that the six of them are enough to catch those two before they escape."

Unfortunately, they had no such luck in this matter. A few minutes later, the ragtag team came back and reported that Freed and Valper had escaped when they teleported out of there.

All of them cursed at this. It means that Kokabiel will probably know what was coming his way now thanks to Issei's stupidity.

Sona wanted nothing more than to strangle that pervert. He's been nothing but trouble since day one, but there were more important things to deal with. But there was one thing she remembered that made her eyes widened and let out a shaky breath.

This did not go unnoticed by the rest of them. "What is it, Sona?" Saji asked.

"Kyuren's not going to like this." At the mention of his name, almost all of them paled.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _Hey all my fellow readers and authors. Sorry for the late update, had a lot of things to brush up here. This chapter probably took me about five rewrites before I was satisfied with it but it's done now and that's all that matters, right?_**

 ** _Also, one or two more chapters left and this arc will be over, and the whole Supernatural World will finally know that there is someone out there who can take them all on._**

 ** _And what does Ophis mean by she knows him?_** **:O**

 ** _Does this mean Kyuren is like her?_** **:O**

 ** _Well, you'll all find out eventually. ;)_**

 ** _To any of y'all saying that I'm bashing on Issei, yeah you're right, I'm bashing him. I don't like his character, period. But I have every intention of redeeming him in this that's why I made him do this huge ass fuck up because, to me, that's what he'd do. What better way to start his redemption than an huge fuck up so he can finally open his eyes to it all._**

 ** _Also, I've been thinking about Kyuren's characterization or Alignment System thingy. When I created him, I wanted a character who just doesn't give a fuck. Capable of doing good, but also capable of doing atrocities._**

 ** _He's a character that is prideful, temperamental, cunning, merciless…basically all the makings of a psychopath and/or sociopath. But also, he's a character that is honorable and compassionate provided you treat him nicely. I'm sure you all have your takes on him but here's what I place him at._**

 ** _So I've been comparing these traits and I think I've found just the right alignments. He's a combination of CHAOTIC NEUTRAL, LAWFUL EVIL, and NEUTRAL EVIL. Or at least some of those traits._**

 ** _Anyway, I'd like to know what you put him at. Hope you like the new chapter. Read and review as always._**

 ** _Special thanks to duked for being my beta for this story._**


	28. Omake - Samurai Jack S5ep10

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **SPOILER ALERT!**_

 _ **SPOILER ALERT!**_

 _ **SPOILER ALERT!**_

 _ **SPOILER ALERT!**_

 _ **SPOILER ALERT!**_

 _ **SPOILER ALERT!**_

* * *

 _ **Omake: The Suffering Continues**_

* * *

Kyuren was sitting on his couch with a gigantic smile on his face. For years, he had been waiting for this. For years, he had wanting closure for his curiosity.

And now, he finally got his wish.

He was watching the very last episode of Samurai Jack. He held no shame when he would admit that he was smiling like a nerdy idiot.

All his favorite characters were there! It was like the ultimate brawl! The Spartans, those dogs, the monkeys and that jump good guy, The triseraquins, hell, even the giant stone samurai was there!

His inner child was squealing in joy!

And then, Jack and his fine ass girl, Ashi, finally got back to the past and killed Aku!

Kyuren jumped up in joy that Jack had finally killed Aku and got the girl!

"YEAH! HAHAHAHA THAT'S IT! WOOOOOH!" The raven haired teen jumped up and down like a little kid again.

Over to the side, Pip was giving her jiddy master a deadpan stare. She always knew he was crazy…

When he finally calmed down, Kyuren watched in satisfaction that Jack was finally able to save his lands and the world. And when they showed Jack and Ashi being dressed up like that, his smile only grew when he realized they were getting married!

About fucking time!

Kyuren raised picked up his unopened can of beer and raised it up. "Good job, Jack. You finally got rid of Aku – though he's still awesome and I miss Mako, got the girl and my childhood can rest in peace."

Everyone from Jack's past was present for the wedding, from the Arabians to the Africans. To that Robin Hood wannabe to the Egyptians. This was going to be a grand event.

Kyuren opened the can but he won't drink to it yet. He'll drink when those two seal the deal.

But then…

As Ashi was walking down the aisle, her smiling face turned into a frown before she fell down. Kyuren too lost his smile and leaned forward to find out what the hell was going on.

" _Ashi, what's wrong?"_ Jack asked as he cradled his beloved Ashi in his arms.

Ashi looked at the man she loved with sadness. _"Jack…without Aku…"_ She gently raised up her hand and caressed her Jack's face. _"I would've never existed…"_

At this, Kyuren's eyes widened in horror. "No…"

" _No…"_ Jack said weakly before Ashi vanished before his eyes. The guests could only watch in horror as the future empress of the land was no more, but no one would feel the same amount of pain as Jack does as he held his Ashi's uchikake close to his broken heart.

" _Ashi…"_

Kyuren hadn't noticed that he had dropped his beer can, spilling the contents onto the floor. No…this…this can't be…

The raven haired teen shakily grabbed for the remote and turned off the TV and leaned back on his couch with a dull look in his eyes…and if one was to look closely…tears were welling up in them…

"I…I'm not crying…I'm not crying…"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I just can't believe it…all that pain and suffering on Jack's part and he couldn't even get the one person he wanted to share his life with…**_

 _ **I cried at that part…**_

 _ **Well, I say….FUCK THAT!**_

 _ **I don't care what anyone will say about this, I'm issuing a goddamn challenge! A Samurai Jack story where everyone goes home happy! And if no one will do it, then I fucking will!**_


	29. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD._**

 ** _Beta'd by:_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter XXVIII – A Common Enemy_**

* * *

There was no way around it...Kyuren was bored as fuck. There was literally nothing left to do here.

The raven haired teen was lying on his sofa, staring at the ceiling. Pip was lying on her back on his stomach staring at the ceiling as well. What the hell were they going to do now? Kyuren had already played the hell out of Outlast 2 with the lights off, read some fanfiction on the net, spend all afternoon in his pool, trained for hours in the gym, and he already ate dinner.

Well he could hang out with Raynare again but she called him yesterday to cancel their get together for now. He understood because they wouldn't be able to have some fun if Kokabiel was still running around.

Kyuren could always go to sleep but they weren't tired yet.

"I'm bored." Kyuren said in a dull voice.

"Meew." Pip replied that he knew she agreed with him.

"There's nothing to do any more."

"Meew."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Kyuren's stomach growled, making Pip jump in surprise. "Hmm, guess dinner wasn't enough." He chuckled.

Pip narrowed her eyes at him before hopping off. "Meew~"

The raven haired teen raised a brow. "Oh, so you're hungry too?" His cat just titled her head before blinking. If one has raised a newborn kitten like Kyuren has, they'd probably know those tiny little signals that were unique to every cat. And in this case, she was also hungry.

"All right, let's see what's in the fridge." The powerful human and his cat made their way to the kitchen to grab a tiny snack and went straight for the fridge.

Kyuren opened it and peered into it. Well it was fully stocked since he did some grocery shopping just two days ago. But he had this strange craving for something he hasn't tasted in a long time.

Smirking, he closed the lid and leaned on the counter. "Hey, Pip...you like pie?" The moment he asked that, he could have sworn his cat's eyes light up like Christmas.

"Meew~" Oh she knew what her master was getting at!

"Do you like...coconut cream pie?" It was by far his favorite variety of pie there is. He smiled when Pip began clawing up his pants. It would appear that she really wanted that pie.

Ah, he could still remember the first time he let Pip get a taste of coconut pie. The first time that sweet delectable treat made it into her mouth, the little bugger stole the whole damn pie and almost gorged herself in it.

Thankfully, Kyuren was able to get it back before she could eat too much of it. While coconuts are not exactly toxic to cats, eating too much would cause them to fatten up and cause complications to the liver.

And that was something he didn't want to happen to his pet. So he only gives her small portions and that's it. Scratch him to hell if she wants, Kyuren will not lose her over this.

Besides...more for him so…yay.

"All right, all right." He said and Pip let put a loud meow in joy. "Let me just get my stuff."

Kyuren went up stairs and grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys. He almost went for his overcoat and scarf before shaking his head and going for a simple was just a short trip, no need to ruin his perfectly good overcoat and scarf for that.

And besides, he didn't need that to look good anyway.

With everything set, he went down the stairs. "Pip, c'mon, let's go." He called out to his cat and she bounded over to him. The raven haired teen held out his arm and she climbed onto him and settled on his shoulder.

With Pip safely and comfortably perched on his shoulder, Kyuren proceeded out of the door and closed it shut.

.

.

.

The door opened up a little bit and Kyuren's hand peeked in and clapped two times and all of the lights turned off.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." The raven haired teen grumbled as Pip was hissing in laughter.

Rolling his eyes, the raven haired teen walked towards the elevator and hit the ground floor.

.

.

.

"... Fuck denne heisen er treg." **_("...Fuck this elevator is slow.")_** Kyuren groaned out before humming. "Kanskje jeg burde tenke på å flytte." ** _("Maybe I should think about moving.")_**

Finally though, there was that familiar ding and those damn doors opened up. "Aldri skjønte hvor lang tid det tok." **_("Never realized how long it took.")_** He stepped out of the elevator and walked off.

When he got to the lobby, he was greeted by Tadashi. "Oh, hey Kyuren. Going out?"

"Yeah, can't find something to eat so I'm going to make a pie."

Tadashi nodded. "Ah, okay. See you later."

Kyuren nodded and went outside for his car. He took out his keys and clicked it; his car beeped and he got in. Pip leaped off his shoulder and laid down on the dashboard.

Inserting the key into the ignition, the raven haired teen turned the engine on and placed it in gear. "All right, let's go." With that, the two went to the supermarket for the ingredients for the pie he was making.

* * *

Arriving at the supermarket, Kyuren drove around to find an available parking space. Shouldn't be too hard though…he hopes. After finding a vacant spot (at last), the raven haired teen parked his car and shut off the engine.

"Okay, let's go, Pip."

"Meew." The cat hopped off the dashboard and landed on top of her master's head and made herself comfortable.

Letting out a small smirk, Kyuren opened the door and stepped outside. He stretched a little bit and clicked on his keys, locking up his car.

Entering the supermarket and getting a basket, he sighed. "Ok, let's see what we need…I hope I still remember them." He chuckled cheekily before Pip growled and swatted him upside the head. "Sheesh, take a chill pill, Pip." Kyuren grumbled before getting swatted again. "Will you stop that? Okay, okay, I'll get started."

If he were to look up, he would've seen Pip letting out a smug look at making her sla – master do what she wanted again.

 _'_ _Stupid cat...'_ Kyuren thought to himself before clearing his throat and taking out his phone where his list would be. Well, the things he need is sugar, piecrusts, flour, cornstarch, eggs, butter, vanilla extract, olive oil, whipped cream, and the all important coconut meat and juice.

He already had some olive oil, eggs, sugar, and butter at home so he could cross all those out – though he would probably need more butter than just half a stick and a cup of sugar. That only leaves the other to buy. For the piecrust, he'll just make his own – more fun that way. And while he's at it, maybe he could get some extra things here too.

You never know when hunger is going to come knocking again.

As for the coconut, he'll probably buy two of those and cut them up at home. He didn't like buying those canned coconuts from store shelves; they don't taste natural to him. He prefers the fresh one straight from the source.

But that could be a problem because supermarkets here don't exactly sell coconuts that aren't processed yet. No matter though, he spotted a vendor just a few blocks from here.

With this is mind, Kyuren nodded and went to get those ingredients but not before putting on some headphones to make this a bit more enjoyable.

Walking around the supermarket, he scanned the isles for the needed ingredients. After a few isles, he found himself on the baking isle…or something like that. He found some flour and cornstarch and got two of each in the basket.

After that, the raven haired teen went on his way to get some sugar. He found them and placed two packs of 1 kilograms of refined sugar in the basket.

Walking to the dairy section of the supermarket, Kyuren grabbed some two more sticks of butter and placed them in the basket.

That's three down and only one more to go – the coconut. But he does have time to grab some extra things here. _'Well, I did forget to get some beef and prawns when I went grocery shopping. And some more fruits and greens wouldn't hurt too.'_

Looking around, the raven haired teen spotted the fruits and vegetable section and walked over to it. On the way there, he raised an eyebrow when hesawa blonde hair girl…in a maid outfit and a silly headdress or something _'There are cosplayers…and then there's die-fucking-hard cosplayers.'_

Shaking his head, Kyuren just went on with his shopping. If he didn't have those headphones on, he would've heard the maid talking to herself.

"Oh, this looks nice." The maid said, sniffing at the apple. "I think Kanna would love this." She placed a bunch of apples in her basket. "Oh!" She bolted to get some orange. "This would go well with my roasted tail! This time, Miss Kobayashi will love my tail!"

As she was rambling to herself about a…tail and someone named Miss Kobayashi, Kyuren was already walking out of there and heading for the meat section.

He scanned over the variousassortments of sliced pork, beef, and chicken before he grabbed a package of sliced beef and two packages of ground beef. He then moved onto the fish part of the section where he grabbed some salmon, tuna, and squid.

 _'_ _Okay, that's everything here.'_ He said to himself and checked his watch. It was 8:33 pm. Well he had no classes tomorrow…he could stay up all night binge play some video games while eating pie.

Yeah, that sounds like a nice night to him.

With that in mind, Kyuren went to the counter. He waited in line, listening to some music to make it more bearable. About several minutes later, he was up next and waited for the cashier to give him the amount due.

"That'll be 17,660.68 yen, sir." The cashier said. ** _(AN: I don't know the usual rate so just go with it.)_**

Kyuren nodded and dug into his wallet and fished out 10,000 yen bill and gave it to the cashier. When he was given his change, Kyuren grabbed gave the bag containing his things and thanks before going out.

"All right, Pip. Now we get the coconut and we can have some pie."

"Meew~"

He went to the exit with a small smile on his face. He was this much closer to his pie and the only thing left was the coconut.

Just as he exited the supermarket, the alarm had blared up.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"What the hell?!" Kyuren shouted in surprise. "I got my damn receipt right here!" To prove his point, he held up the receipt for his transaction.

 ** _(AN: …True story about that one.)_**

* * *

Tadashi was scribbling down on his log book. Today was just a normal day for him. A few high value guests were staying tonight along with the dozens of other guests. All in all, the hotel was making a killing.

Then he heard the doors opening and saw the hotel's most valuable guest coming in with a few items on his person. "Good evening, Kyuren. Had a successful night?"

"Yup, got it all right here. Well, got to go whip something up. See you."

Kyuren made his way to the elevator and punched in the top floor.

 **DING**

The raven haired teen stepped out of the elevator and walked over to his suite's door. Setting down the coconuts, he fished the keys out his pocket and unlocked his door.

Upon entering, Kyuren made a bee line for the kitchen and sat his things down. Pip hopped off from her master's shoulders and laid down on the counter.

"Okay, just got to change and then the real fun begins." He said and went up stairs.

After a few minutes, he emerged from his bedroom wearing some jogging pants and a plain white T-shirt.

Kyuren went to his stereo system and plugged in his phone and clicked on some music.

 ** _(Play Let's Twist Again by Chubby Checker)_**

Satisfied with his choice of music, Kyuren went back to the kitchen and took out an apron from the utility cabinets and put it on and then washed his hands thoroughly on the sink.

With his hands clean, he proceeded to get everything he would need for this. Two big bowls, whisker, cleaver, pie pan, olive oil, a dozen eggs, whipped cream, sugar, vanilla extract, flour, cornstarch, a cup set, butter, and an empty pitcher. And he laid it all out on the counter.

First thing first, he had to crack open the two coconuts.

Kyuren took the two coconuts he bought and brought them over to the sink. He took the cleaver and made quick work of the two. He poured the juice onto the empty pitcher and got the meat out of those shells and placed them on the other large bowl.

After that was done, he grabbed four eggs and cracked them open. The raven haired teen carefully and skillfully separated that whites from the yolk and put them in separate containers. He washed his hands after this.

Now that that's out of the way, it was time to make his original piecrust recipe.

Taking the other large bowl, he placed two and a half cups of flour, two sticks of diced butter, one tablespoon of salt and sugar, and about one forth cup of equal parts water and coconut juice into the bowl. Using a whisker, he began mixing it all up.

Now most people would've used a food processor or something, but not him. With Kyuren's strength and speed, he could easily outperform any household appliance.

He made sure to add tablespoons of water until the mixture was barely holding itself together.

When the mixture is all crumbly and shit, he took it out of the bowl and began kneading it.

After he was satisfied with the dough, Kyuren flattened it into a circular disk and laid it upon the pie pan which he had brushed with melted butter. He brushed some olive oil onto his piecrust and using a fork, he punched some holes into it.

Once that was done, he layered some of the bigger coconut slices on the surface. Thus giving it an inner shell of coconut meat.

With the bed of his pie ready, he could now focus on the filling.

Grabbing a saucepan from the cabinets, Kyuren combinedone half cup sugar and cornstarch and the four egg yolks. He whisked them together while boiling them over medium heat for about a minute before taking it off.

While it was still hot, the raven haired teen placed about half a stick of butter, some coconut slices, and one teaspoon of vanilla extract and stirred them in. After that was done, he let it rest for about thirty minutes.

While waiting, he played some games in his phone.

After the thirty minutes was done, Kyuren spooned the custard mixture into the piecrust and covered it up with plastic wrap and let it chill in the refrigerator for forty minutes.

Enough time to make that whipped cream.

For this one, he would need an electric mixer to beat the whipping cream. He could've done that himself, but it would have been really messy.

The raven haired teen placed two cups of whipping cream into the mixer until it was foamy and gradually added one third cup of sugar and one and a half teaspoon of vanilla extract.

After it was done, he just waited for his pie to chill and spread it one there.

"Finally, it's done." Kyuren announced, looking at his creation with pride. It was beautiful. Another masterpiece if he says so himself.

"Meew~" Pip was instantly sniffing the pie with delighted results. She had been watching her sla…master work on their pie and for all honesty, he couldn't work fast enough.

Nodding in satisfaction at his work, Kyuren grabbed two plates from the cabinets and cut himself and Pip a slice. He made sure to give her a relatively small slice so as to not cause complications.

Kyuren cut their portions and carried them over to the living room. Pip eagerly followed her master before he finally set it down.

"Enjoy." The only reply he got was the cat gorging herself into the pie.

The raven haired teen chuckled before turning his attention to his collection of video games. There was a lot to choose from before he settled on Battlefield 1. He took the disc out and placed it inside his PS4 and sauntered over to the couch and plopped on it.

 _'_ _Ahhh, this is going to be a great night.'_ He said to himself in satisfaction. Just a nice normal evening for a teen like himself and nothing to spoil it.

As his game was booting up, Kyuren decided it was time to taste the fruits of his labor. After all, Pip was already halfway through hers.

He took his fork and plunged it into that creamy delectable slice of pie and tore a piece of it. Oh, man this was going to be great!

Licking his lips in anticipation, Kyuren slowly brought the pie into his salivating mouth. He could already taste…

 **RING! RING! RING!**

That was all his phone managed to get out before Kyuren lunged at the offending piece of shit and threw it out of the window.

With the damn thing gone, he was finally able to taste his well deserved treat. He hummed in praise at the burst of flavor. And just as he swallowed it, the game was set to go.

Well, this is what is supposed to happen. What's really going on is…

 **RING! RING! RING!**

"GODDAMMIT!" He roared in frustration as being interrupted again. Every time…every-fucking-time!

 **RING! RING! RING!**

There it was again…

The raven haired slowly placed the fork back on the plate and took a deep breath. "I hate you." He merely said to the phone before snatching it right up.

Looking at the caller that would dare disturb him, he saw that it was Sona. He glared at the screen. Why is it always when he cooks something this happens? This never happened when he was back home…well not this often at least.

Letting out a sigh, he accepted the call. Might as well get this damn thing over with. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Kyuren, we have a problem."_

The moment he heard this, the raven haired teen frowned. This…was not a good before they get down to business…he wanted a little payback for being disturbed.

* * *

 ** _*Sona's House*_**

* * *

In Sona's estate, everyone was gathered in the living room. And by everyone, this includes Sona's peerage, Rias and her peerage, and Dulio with Irina and Xenovia.

They had just come back from the unnecessary and totally avoidable skirmish between them and the crazed exorcist, Freed Selzen, and Valper Galilei.

Even though Issei hadn't babbled on the specifics of there plan, he spilled just enough to tip off their opponents. Right now, the pervert was wallowing in self pity and loathing with his compatriots.

But the next problem was telling this development to Kyuren. It was something they, minus the ones from the church, were a bit nervous about…especially Issei.

In Kuoh, he was the top dog in terms of raw power and strength. Add that to his particularly short temper and utter ruthlessness…they wouldn't be surprised if he came running here in record time.

But Sona decided that it was better to get this over with. After Kyuren was informed, their superiors – their families – would be the next to be informed about this. As much as Sona and Rias wouldn't want to, they were already on very thin ice with their family and were holding onto to Kuoh by a literal thread.

Withholding such vital information meant that they would be sent back to the Underworld no questions asked.

Sona waited for her partner to pick up, silently hoping he wouldn't go ballistic after this. _"Hello?"_

"Kyuren, we have a problem." Her tone was serious and meant business. She expected for him to ask her what was wrong but all she got was…

 _"_ _Sona, if you're out of pads, tampons and midol, I can't help you there."_

The Sitri Heiress' face lit up like Christmas."SHUT IT, YOU IDIOT!" Her exclamation made everyone look at her in surprise.

Sona turned away from the rest of them, feeling absolutely embarrassed that Kyuren had actually said that. And to add insult to injury, he was laughing his ass off on the phone. "Are you done?" She growled in frustration.

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah."_ He chuckled some more. _"All right, now what's got your panties in a twist?"_

The Sitri Heiress let out a sigh. She had forgotten how much of an ass her partner can was lucky this call wasn't on speaker or else… "You're not going to like this but…" Here goes nothing. "…Kokabiel now may know that something is up."

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _What?"_

Sona felt a familiar chill crawl up her spine and unknown to her, every single one of them felt it. Oh, this was not going to be easy.

"A couple of his subordinates had managed to find out that we have a plan."

 _"_ _How?"_

Sona looked at Issei who instinctively shivered. "It was Issei. He went out against our orders and looked for trouble. He was defeated but not before running his mouth."

All the Sitri Heiress could hear from him was growling. _"Is everyone there?"_ He asked.

"Yes."

 _"_ _No one leaves."_ He all but snarled. _"I'm coming over."_

Before Sona could reply, the call ended and she let out a was pissed and she could understand his anger. The plan had been good…they would lure Kokabiel and his men in and then reinforcements come in to finish them off.

It was simple and would've been over in no time. But now, thanks to that pervert's stupidity and bravado, it all went up in smoke. The element of surprise was now lost and this situation just got a whole lot more dangerous for them.

"He's coming over and he's not in a good mood." Sona informed them with a tired sigh before sitting down on her chair. Today was a long day…and it would only get worse

Dulio's curiosity was killing him. Just who the hell was this guy to make these Devils act so…intimidated? "Uh, excuse me for a second. Just going to throw this out there but just who the hell is this guy? There's no way you'd just some human in on this, so what?"

The Devils looked at each other before all eyes settled on Sona who sighed. Of course it had to be her. Well, she and Kyuren had already accepted the truth that sooner or later, news of him would spread.

"Kyuren is not just some human. He's probably the most powerful human to ever exist."

The Joker furrowed his brow a little bit while Xenovia and Irina merely listened. "What do you mean?"

"At first, I assumed he was just nothing more than a guy with a very impressive list of accomplishments, but that changed when a few months ago, a group of Fallen Angels managed to infiltrate our territory." Sona looked at Rias to continue.

"When I first arrived at the scene to save Issei, I saw him fighting, or rather dominating a Fallen Angel with his bare hands. Not only that but he took three direct hits from my Rook and didn't even had a scratch on him."

With every detail being given to him, Dulio made sure to remember all of it. A human capable of going toe to toe with a Fallen Angel with just his bare hands? Able to withstand three hits from a Rook? That was something commendable.

Dulio had faced a Fallen Angel before and they were no slouches. He also took a hit from a Rook a long time ago and it hurt like a bitch. Well, to be fair, that Rook was very powerful and nailed him good. Looking at Koneko, he could tell she was strong but not at all that much.

Still though…

"Okay, that's impressive, but I know some guys that can do that." Dulio said truthfully. He did now some men and women who could definitely do that considering the circumstances.

Sona nodded. "I'm sure…but how many of them can crush the Boosted Gear with one hand?" Although unnecessary, theSitri Heiress took a small bit of pleasure at the look of shock on the Joker's face.

Now that had gotten his attention. Dulio knew how hard it is to merely scratch a Sacred Gear and even if you did, it would only be a moment before it mended itself.

Not to mention that the higher tiers of Sacred Gears were all but indestructible and only those who wield great power can effectively damage or even destroy them.

But to hear a human…no, that was not possible. As laid back as Dulio is, there is absolutely no way a human could do this! "That's impossible." He muttered.

Irina and Xenovia looked at him in question. "What's wrong, Dulio?" Xenovia asked.

"Remember what I told you about Sacred Gears? About being made by God?" The two nodded. "Well, those things are extremely hard to damage, much less destroy. Because God made them, it would take someone that's at the same or at least within His range of power to do the deed."

The two Holy Sword Wielders' eyes widened at what was being said. Basically God created them and with Him gone, only those that are close to, equal, or even greater to His power can destroy them.

"But…but that would mean this guy's as powerful as God?!" Xenoviaand Irina exclaimed in disbelief. It just wasn't true…no one was equal to God…that was just blasphemy!

"If you think that's impressive, you should hear this next." Saji piped up, sitting between his two girlfriends.

Dulio wasn't sure if he should hear more. What he got already confirmed it, this Kyuren was a very powerful being and a potential danger at that. But…the more information he had the better. "Okay…what else it there?"

Rias decided that this was her tale to tell since it involved primarily her. "Last month or so, I was set to be wedto Riser Phoenix. About two weeks before that, he came to me for a…visit and that's when Kyuren came in to make a delivery from Sona."

The Joker raised a brow before looking at Sona. "It was a school document Rias requested." Nodding in acceptance, he went back to the Gremory Heiress.

"Let's just say the two taunted each other but Riser felt insulted when Kyuren was disgusted, insinuating that Riser was committing incest with his younger sister."

"Why's that?" Dulio and Xenovia asked.

Rias sighed. "Riser is a…lustful young man. His entire peerage is filled with girls including his sister."

The expressions of the three followers of God darkened. Ah, no wonder Kyuren felt so disgusted with the Phoenix it off, Dulio cleared his throat. "And…were they?" He just wanted to make sure is all.

"To my understanding, no they didn't. It was just a formality or something, I don't know." Rias shrugged. She never really cared how Ravel ended up in Riser's peerage but she was sure there wasn't anything sexual between them.

The Joker nodded. Well, at least that was put to rest amicably. "All right, so…what happened next?"

"My brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, wanted to cancel the wedding but he couldn't do it without abusing his power, embarrassing both families, and breaking the law he passed." She made a mental note to tell him to abolish that stupid law when she had the chance. "So he tried goading Riser to accept a challenge for my freedom, but Riser called him out on his bluff. But he accepted on the condition Kyuren was his opponent."

 _'_ _Here we go.'_ Dulio said to himself.

"In the end…Kyuren defeated Riser and…" Rias gulped. "Crippled my brother."

.

.

.

.

There was only silence until Michael's Joker began chuckling. "I'm sorry, but did I just hear your brother, one of the Devil Kings and arguably the most powerful Devil alive…was crippled by him?" This was just getting ridiculous for him.

"Yes…with just one attack, Kyuren took Sirzechs out of commission for weeks."

Hearing this, the grin on Dulio's face was gone. No…there was absolutely no way…none of this makes fucking sense!

"And you all think he's really human?!" Dulio asked incredulously. Even an idiot would've figured it out already that Kyuren was anything BUT human with all the shit he was hearing considering any of it was true!

Sona shook her head. "No…I have my doubts about his claims too. But we don't have a clue to who and what he really is. I can't sense any kind of magic in him; either that or he's hiding it sell, but I don't know." She shrugged.

The Joker groaned and laid back on the couch. This…this was not what he was expecting. These were the kind of things you would hear from someone who was either crazy, drunk, or high.

But…how could he dispute it when he saw Kyuren in action? Dulio knew that the guy was packing major power but…he didn't expect it to be _this_ much power.

The heads needed to hear this. They need to know that someone with this much power and might was running around unchecked.

"So…what now?" Dulio asked.

"We wait for him to get here – which won't be long. In the meantime…I suggest we send this up the chain." Sona said and the others nodded.

As interesting a subject just who or what Kyuren is, this one takes priority.

"Right. If you would excuse me, I'll have to tell this to my boss." Dulio stood up and walked somewhere private to report the situation to his superiors…and the astounding things he found out about Kyuren.

"Well…let's hope our families don't force us out because of this." Rias sighed, hoping that would not come to pass. "I'm going to tell my brother too."

Sona nodded. "Okay." The two heiresses stood up and went to somewhere private to send out the call.

* * *

As soon as the call ended, Kyuren set his phone down gently on the table with an unreadable expression. The plan was good enough already…they had the element of surprise…if things went their way, this could have been over in no time.

But now…thanks to that useless, good for nothing, sack of shit, everything was blown to hell!

Pip had already finished her pie and was looking at her master curiously. Just then, his eyes narrowed and his teeth barred. The cat saw his left eye flash purple and she gave the feline equivalent of a gulp. A very clear sign that Kyuren was beyond pissed.

"Når jeg tar hendene på ham, sverger jeg, jeg skal skinne ham i live!" **_("When I get my hands on him, I swear, I'll skin him alive!")_** He snarled before grabbing his slice of pie and stomped over to the kitchen. He placed the pie and the main one into the fridge for safe keeping until he returns.

Muttering curses under his breath, he went up to his room and put on a clean T-shirt and his hoody and went right back down. He was about to go when he realized something. This whole thing had gotten out of hand to the point that this really could start a war.

Another reason to add on Issei's head on the chopping block.

And so, if he doesn't want a global war to break out, he had to spread the news to Raynare, and through her, the Fallen Angels. He was sure that Sona and Rias would do the same with their own faction. After all, there were still in deep shit with their families. And now to mention the church guys, they'll send this up the chain too.

Making up his mind, Kyuren decided to give Raynare a call. He dialed her up and waited for her to answer as he was putting on his sneakers.

 _"_ _Kyuren, what's up?"_ Her voice came through.

"Raynare, no time to explain, but the game has changed. Kokabiel knows what's coming his way."

 _"_ _What?!"_ He could only imagine the look of shock on her face. _"How did that happen?!"_

Kyuren's eyes narrowed as he tied his shoelaces. "Issei. That idiot came out looking for trouble and spat it out." He heard her growl in frustration.

 _"_ _You should've left him to die, Kyuren."_ Oh, how he really wished he did right now. _"Okay, so what's the play?"_

"I'm heading over to Sona's now, that's where they are. You should tell this to your boss; I got a feeling Rias and Sona are going to tell theirs about this."

 _"_ _You got it. And Kyuren…be careful."_

"Don't worry about me." The raven haired teen hung up and went out the door.

Back on the couch, Pip breathed a sigh of relief before lying back on the couch. Whoever pissed him off, she pitied them…nah, they probably deserve it anyway.

* * *

 ** _*Underworld – Sitri Clan Estate*_**

* * *

Claudius was enjoying dinner with his wife, conversing a bit and with a little side of flirting and all of that. In the week and a half that followed since their daughter's tongue lashing and punishment.

Though they were still worried about Sona's safety in all of this, everything seemed to be quiet for now which was good in their opinion. And they were sure the Gremories shared the same sentiment.

So far, Sona had held up her end as she reported everything that has happened to date. Her latest report was relatively normal considering the circumstances. They knew things were going to be difficult in due time, but at least it was quiet.

Oh, and with regards to the eyes and ears they had agreed on, they decided it would be best to send their old friend and servant to keep an eye on Sona.

She was Inza's Queen and a trusted friend. She was an elf and a powerful one too. In fact, she could give some High Class Devils and some Ultimate Class Devils a good run for their money.

Inza had met her a long time ago before she met Claudius when she travelled and happened upon a naked and severely beaten elf that would soon become her queen.

The elf had been through hell as she had been used as a slave in all sense of the word. It would appear that she had managed to escape her captors but not before being wounded.

As anyone would expect from one that was abused so, the elf was really hostile towards Inza at first. Distrusting her seemingly good intentions but eventually, Inza managed to calm her down.

When asked what happened to her, the elf said that her village was attacked. The men were killed off while the women, and that included young girls, were brutally raped over and over again; herself included.

She was just a little girl back then and she had forgotten how many years it had been. She couldn't even remember her own name, the only thing she could give was 'bitch' or 'cum dump'.

If anything, she was probably the only one that escaped.

Naturally, Inza wouldn't accept that and felt pity towards the young elf. When asked if she wanted to leave this place and start anew, the elf was hesitant at first but soon agreed, and so she was reincarnated into a Devil. That and she knew that this elf would be a valuable addition to her peerage.

And with her new life, she was given a new name, Vaeri Yelris.

Through the years, she has served Inza faithfully, becoming friends along the way. Though it wasn't easy because she had been having nightmares of the things that were done to her, and it didn't help that some of the more bullheaded Devils called her names and invited her to do things that really brought back some terrible memories.

But with some heavy duty therapy and a couple of beatings…she was able to cope…slowly that is.

And thanks to Inza, Vaeri received training to hone her skills and power to their fullest. But that wasn't enough for her so, with her King's permission, Vaeri travelled the globe to further her already impressive prowess.

At the end of her travels, she had received a message from one of her peerage mates that Inza had married to Claudius Sitri. It was a no brainer that she went right back to the Underworld full speed.

Now back, stronger than ever, she returned to Inza Sitri née Valefor. Well it was a rocky start to say the least with Vaeri having some trust issues she never really grew out of – and will never intend to. But after a few years, she had become a good friend to Claudius and even helped Inza in giving birth to Serafall to which she was godmother to.

And with the birth of Sona, she had become her nanny when Inza or Claudius was too busy to take care of her.

If there was someone they would trust with their youngest daughter's safety, it was Vaeri. Unfortunately though, she was on a long assignment overseas when they got in touch with her, but yesterday, they had received a message that she was coming back in a day.

She should be arriving later.

And then, their thoughts came back to the immensely powerful… _human_. It was clear that there was some kind of connection between him and their youngest daughter. The way Sona looked at him withcaution – as she should – but there was also respect, and admiration.

"Inza, what do you think about Sona's friend, Kyuren?" Claudius asked his wife.

Inza looked at her husband before thinking to herself. Personally, she didn't know what to think about him as she only met him once. But from first impressions, he was well-mannered, and respectful. Sure he was a bit rude but we all have our flaws and slip ups here and there.

"Going off on the first meeting…I'd say he's a gentleman that's a bit rough around the edges. But from what you've told me and what happened at Rias' engagement party…well, I think I'll have to rethink my assessment of him." It was only the truth, really. Yes, Kyuren can be friendly but he can also be…unstable. "Why do you ask?"

Claudius frowned. "I think Sona is attracted to him."

His wife raised a brow at that but said nothing. She had seen the way their youngest daughter looked at Kyuren and she could tell that there was something there, an attraction of some kind. A small one but an attraction nonetheless.

She knew these kinds of things. After all, she had gone through it in Sona's age.

But the idea of her youngest being attracted to Kyuren frightened her. She was being biased, yes, but with what she saw and heard with regards to the supposed human, there was really not much to take comfort in that idea.

"I'll admit, I don't like that sound of that." Inza sighed in worry.

"Exactly." Her husband nodded. "I have seen him lay waste to Sirzechs and Riser like it was child's play. Even though he was in the right considering what those two did, I won't have them have any sort of romantic relationship." Call it whatever you like, but Claudius was only looking for the safety of his family as any father should.

"And I agree with you there, love." Inza smiled. "But…what does Sona see in him anyway?"

The Sitri Lord sighed and shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"However, if circumstances were different…if Kyuren was a Devil and just as powerful…I think I'd approve of the pairing." The Matriarch of the Sitri Clan noticed the stare her husband was giving her and she chuckled. "Oh, come now, Claudius, don't pretend it hasn't crossed your mind."

Well, she wasn't wrong. If circumstances were different and Kyuren was a Devil, or part of the Supernatural world for that matter, he would probably approve. To have someone that powerful to be a part of Clan Sitri would be huge. Of course, the choice was still Sona's if she wanted to.

Conceding with her point, the Sitri Lord sighed and nodded. "It has crossed my mind, but it's not meant to be." Such a waste though. If things were different, he might have given them a chance.

Just as they finished their meal, one servant came up to them and bowed. "Excuse me, my lord and lady, but Madam Vaeri Yelris has returned."

Inza's eyes lit up and smiled brightly while Claudius only managed a small one. "Let her in. Let her in."The servant bowed and went on to let the returning Vaeri in.

Claudius couldn't help but smirk at his wife. "Well, you're certainly excited to see her again." He chuckled.

Inza rolled her eyes at him. "It has been a long time since we've seen her and she is one of my best friends."

The Sitri Lord chuckled as the doors opened to reveal the aforementioned elf. Vaeristood at five foot five inches and had a lean and elegantly tonedphysique with a modest breast size of a C-cup. She her skin was near flawless save for the scar on the left side of her neck. Her complexion was pale, near porcelain in color. Her eyes were a vibrant green.

All in all, VaeriYelris was a very beautiful woman that could turn heads wherever she went. Well, it is to be expected really because elves are one of the most beautiful creatures there were.

"Vaeri, it's been a long time." Inza smiled as she hugged her Queen in greeting. "How long has it been? Seven? Eight years?"

The elf let out a small smile before returning the hug. "Nine years, seven months, and two days actually." She said before taking a step back. "As requested by my King, I have returned." She bowed her head.

Another thing about Vaeri was that she had this serious streak going on. Though she does have her moments, her demeanor remained strict.

"Oh, none of that, my friend." Inza chuckled as her Queen stood up straight. "Have you eaten? You must be hungry from your journey."

"Thank you, but I've eaten." Came her reply before she noticed the Sitri Lord coming towards them.

"Welcome back, Vaeri. I trust your travel here was pleasant?"

Vaeri gave a single nod. "Thank you, my lord. And yes, it was pleasant enough."

With the pleasantries done and over with, Inza smiled. "I believe we have much to discuss. Claudius, would it be all right if we used your study?"

Her husband smiled at her. "Of course." With that, the three went on their way to his study. "How was your assignment, Vaeri? It took you quite a long time to accomplish it."

In regards to her assignment, Vaeri was tasked with hunting down a group of Stray Devils. Formerly, they were a peerage but had gone mad and killed their master before fleeing. It was rare for an entire peerage to be labelled as strays but it does happen.

The offended family had asked for help and the Sitri Clan stepped in with Vaeri willing and able to do the job.

"Their trail led me to Moscow, Romania, and then the South Americas. I had…underestimated their cunning and had evaded me for quite sometime before I was able to eliminate them one by one." She said lowly, ashamed of herself for being so sloppy.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. The task is done, there is nothing to forgive." Inza said.

Vaeri said nothing more and the Lady of the Sitri Clan sighed but said nothing more.

The three had arrived at Claudius' study. "All right, so I take it Serafall already informed you why we needed you back as soon as possible?"

Vaeri nodded her expression hardening. "Yes. It would seem young Sona had neglected what I was able to teach her." Call her a hypocrite for saying that when she underestimated her prey, but they were no problem for her anyway. Some had put up a decent fight but they were still no match for her.

Sona, however, was just plain stupid in thinking that she and her friend, Rias can take on Fallen Angels on their own. They had no combat experience and arrogance can only lead to an unexpected and painful death.

She felt disappointment towards her young charge. After all, the elf had taught her what she could as Sona was still young to learn combat then. And one of the things Vaeri taught her was to not let pride and arrogance cloud her better judgement.

Or in other words, use your common-fucking-sense!

Claudius and Inza nodded. "Correct. After we found out about it, we were upset and rightfully so. As punishment, we restricted her freedom, cut her flow of contracts by half, and they would be closely monitored by an agent of out choosing. If she ever acts out again, she and her peerage would be withdrawn from the human world and brought back here."

Vaeri nodded. She would've preferred Sona getting a few lashes for this, but that was her. "And I assume I am the agent of your choosing."

"Yes." Inza said. "You're the only one we trust to keep her safe. And with Kokabiel running around somewhere in Kuoh, we need you to protect her and her peerage until this is resolved."

Yes, the message Serafall had sent detailed the situation back home. All in all, it was a fragile situation indeed. And there was also the fact that Sona and Rias had agreed to be the bait to lure in Kokabielfor a trap was damn near suicide if things go sideways.

Well, it was either that or they go in and hunt them down themselves but that would cost too much blood and time. And it runs the risk of Kokabiel slipping away.

If anything, this was their best shot to get rid of that maniac. And if there were other ways, Vaeri will have to thibk about it.

"Understood."

Claudius and Inza smiled until the Sitri Lord received a call from his youngest. "Hmm, what could Sona want?" He asked himself before summoning a magic circle near his ear. "Hello, Sona. Is there anything you want?"

 _"_ _Father, no time to explain but you must come here and bring Serafall with you."_ What she said made his eyes go wide.

"What's wrong? Is it time?" Inza and Vaeri heard. The former gasped while the latter prepared herself for battle.

 _"_ _No."_ Hearing this, the parents breathed a sigh of relief. _"But you must come here. Kokabiel may have found out what we are planning to do."_

"What?!" Claudius stood up abruptly. "How did this…all right, remain where you are. I'm coming over there now."

"Claudius, what's wrong?" Inza asked worriedly.

"Inza, go get Serafall and alert the Devil Kings. Kokabiel has found out what we plan to do." Hearing what her husband said made her go white as a sheet. She was about to say something but the Sitri Lord stopped her. "I know you're worried, but you must do this." He turned to the battle ready Vaeri. "Come with me."

Vaeri nodded and prepared herself.

It took a second before Inza gave a shaky nod. "Okay, be careful and don't let anything happen to Sona."

"I won't." He gave his wife a reassuring hug before his expression turned serious and he turned towards Vaeri. "Let's go."

Vaeri nodded and the two were off to Sona. Inza went to work and alerted the powers that be while silently begging that her daughter would be fine.

* * *

 ** _*Sona's House*_**

* * *

The call ended and Sona let her shoulders sag. Such a mess this is. Now the stakes are much higher than before and the probability of conflict along with it.

This was no longer a local problem for the Devils, this now concerned all of the Three Great Powers and if they wanted to avert war, the only way Sona could see a way out of this was for them to work together.

And that was a task all in itself.

Letting out a sigh, she went back to the others to deliver the news that her father and Serafall was coming. Those who would come will probably be Sirzechs and Grayfia. She didn't know if someone from the church would come, but the Sitri heiress wouldn't discount it at this point.

Just as she came back, Dulio and Rias arrived too. "My father and sister are coming; probably my mother as well."

Rias nodded. "Mine too. And I think my brother's going to bring Ajuka or Falbium here too."

"My boss said that someone's going to come here too." Dulio said. "I don't know who, but it's probably one of the Head Angels. Lady Sitri, I'm going to have to ask your permission for him or her enter your house."

Sona nodded. "Of course. I'll alert the right, now that only leaves..." Sona stopped what she was about to say when she heard the familiar roar of a Ford Mustang thanks to her enhanced senses. "Well, he got here fast." She looked at the clock and saw that it was only eight and a half minutes or so after she called him.

The others heard the engine roar grow louder and louder until they heard it coming to a stop; most likely already parked outside.

"Good evening, Mr. Avynzen. Lady Sona and the others are waiting for you in the living room." One of Sona's servants greeted the newly arrived guest.

"Thank you." They heard him say and just from his tone, they could tell he was not happy. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed back to them, getting louder and louder with each passing second.

Issei gulped out loud. He knew he screwed up big time and as much as he wanted to one day kick Kyuren's ass, he knew he didn't stand an atom's chance against him. Even Ddraig said that the raven haired teen could snap him in two regardless if the Dragon took over and turned his host into a full dragon.

Dulio looked laid back as always but with the things he had heard, he was on edge. This guy supposedly crippled the Red Devil at his own turf and had the Underworld running scared, and almost crushed a Longinus Class Sacred Gear with one hand. That may not be much to go on, but those two feats was not something to take lightly.

Kyuren was an extremely powerful and dangerous wildcard. And he was agitated.

Finally, Kyuren emerged from the corner and walked right up to them with a purpose. His eyes saying that there will be no games.

"Explain. Now." His tone said it all. Either they answer truthfully or suffer the consequences.

Feeling no need to delay it any further, Rias took the initiative despite the pleading look her pawn was giving her. "Issei went against my orders and went looking for agents of Kokabiel. He fought one but he was overpowered and cut with an Excalibur sword. From what he said, he inadvertently told him that we had a plan." She ignored the betrayed, hurt and frightened look her pawn was giving her.

Kyuren narrowed his eyes at Issei who paled and cowered before him. His rage was boiling and unknown to him, the raven haired teen was leaking a tiny bit of his potent oppressive aura.

Dulio stiffened up, feeling the potent and dangerous aura from Kyuren. It was so potent that he had to increase his own power to negate the effects. That astounded him as the Joker was one of the most powerful, if not most powerful exorcist in the Church.

Astounding and worrying that's for sure.

Xenovia instinctively grabbed the hilt of her sword out of reflex. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her face as her hands shivered. Every instinct she had been screaming at her to run…run and never stop or she might die a horrible death.

And it was all coming from the young teen she had challenged. Xenovia gulped silently. Now she knew just how close to death she really was.

Irina wasn't fairing any better as she was shivering quite a lot. The fear, the dread, the overwhelming feeling of hopelessness…she honestly wondered why she hasn't fainted yet.

She let out a pitiful whimper as she hid behind Xenovia. "Please, make it stop…" She whispered softly, clearly in distress.

With how many times she had already felt it, Sona had gotten used to it somewhat but it was still not something she wanted to experience daily.

But fortunately for all of them, it stopped when Kyuren released a breath and closed his eyes in an effort to calm himself.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that. "What exactly did you tell them?" He asked, not even sparing a glance at Issei who was a shaking mess. He could've smashed this idiot into mush…oh, it would be so fucking easy…but it would only make things worse and make a damn mess.

The pervert gulped and checked his pants if he wet himself; strangely enough, there was no yellow stain. "I-I didn't tell him anything specific. Just we had something for them."

"And now that something has gone to shit." Kyuren said sharply that made the boy flinch.

Well, the up side was – however small it was –that the enemy doesn't know the specifics of what they had planned. But that still complicates things. Kokabiel may have already thought up of back up plans and that doesn't sound all too good.

"I-I just wanted to help…"

Kyuren glared at him. "Well, congratulations, Issei. You help fucked up so bad, I might as well give you the first ever fuck up award." He turned to Rias. "This has gone on long enough, Rias. You either whip him into shape before I do the whipping."

Rias knew what he said was right. It was time to shape up. Not just for Issei, but for all of them as well. "I know…and I'm sorry."

Kyuren nodded before turning to all of them and crossed his arms. "All right, Kokabiel knows you have something in store but not the specifics. The element of surprise is now lost and he probably already has back up plans in play. Any ideas?"

"I got one." An unfamiliar voice sounded before Kyuren inclined his head slightly because of the blade touching his neck. "Who are you and why are you here? Answer me or die."

It came as a surprise to them that someone had managed to sneak up on them undetected. What's more was that she had a sword at Kyuren's neck.

The raven haired teen's right eye twitched before he turned to look at his attacker. Clearly, it was a woman…and an elf for that matter. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing but he had other things on his mind.

He glared at the elf and she glared right back at him. "Last chance, who are you and what are you doing here?" She dug the blade deeper, but she was slightly surprised that there was no visible reaction. No blood, not even an indention of the skin. The only reaction she got was an annoyed growl.

It took a few moments before Sona finally recognized who this was. "Vaeri? What are you doing here?!" She was understandablysurprised that her nanny was here after not seeing her for years.

Kyuren tore his gaze away from the elf to look at Sona in question. "You know her?"

The Sitri heiress nodded. "Yes, she's my nanny from when I was young."

Raising a brow, he turned back to the elf who still had the sword at his neck. "Huh, some nanny."

"Vaeri, stop. He's not an enemy." Sona said to the elf who seemingly ignored her.

Vaeri narrowed her eyes at the intruder. When she got here, she felt the dangerous aura and despite the protests of Claudius, she sprung into action. She arrived at the living room and saw him standing there. Vaeri knew the dangerous aura came from him and perceived him as a threat to her charge so she took action.

But...why did Sona said he wasn't an enemy? Didn't she feel the dangerous aura? Vaeri seldom felt an aura as dangerous as this one before. Only those that were capable of pain and havoc could have aura such as this. So why did Sona try to defend him…?

The elf stood her ground before she heard Claudius calling to her. "Vaeri, stand down now."

She looked at Claudius like he grew a second head. "My lord, I don't think that would be wise."

"I know what you felt, but Kyuren is not a threat." He looked at the teen knowing that that statement could change if he was pushed enough. "Stand down now, I command it."

Gritting her teeth and hesitating a bit, Vaeri withdrew her sword from Kyuren neck and sheathed it. She took a step away but not before giving him a withering glare that said that if he did something, she would kill him where he stood.

Yeah, good luck with that.

Kyuren rolled his neck before turning to Claudius. "Lord Sitri." He said in greeting.

"Kyuren." He nodded back before turning to Sona. "Are all of you all right?"

"Yes, father. None were hurt."

"Good, now kindly explain to me what happened." He said sternly.

"Don't stop on our account." The familiar voice of Sirzechs was heard as he, Grayfia, as well as Ajuka came forth.

Going on a hunch, Kyuren turned towards Dulio. "I assume you have someone else to bring to the party?"

Dulio was about to say something before a bright golden light in the form of a golden cross. Some of the Devils show some levels of discomfort at this.

Out of the light, two figures were made visible. The first one was Gabriel in all her beauty and elegance with her twelve wings fully spread. The other was another beautiful woman of Northern European descent and has six wings. This was Griselda Quarta, Gabriel's Queen and Xenovia's caretaker.

The moment Xenovia's eyes landed on Griselda, she went ad white as snow.

"My apologies, but my brothers were all busy and I had to fill in for them." Gabriel said in an angelic voice.

Sirzechs gave a small smile. "Of course. This whole situation hasn't been easy for all of us so we understand."

The Seraph nodded before her eyes landed on Kyuren. Oh, such darkness within him…it almost brought her to tears that someone so young could have such darkness in his soul.

Griselda looked at Xenovia and she frowned. This was a clear sign to her charge that she was not happy with her and the blue haired girl could only hope her punishment was a merciful one.

Kyuren looked at all present. Well, the Devils were here as well as the Angels. There was only one faction still missing and he had it in good chance that they will arrive soon.

He wasn't disappointed when a brief flash of light came from behind him.

Issei and Akeno both tensed up at who had just arrived. Raynare and Baraquiel.

"We're sorry for dropping in unannounced like this but with what has developed, Governor General Azazel felt it was time for mutual cooperation between us to stop this threat." Baraquiel said seriously before his eyes found his last remaining daughter.

Oh…she had grown into a beautiful young woman. If only her mother could see her now…Shuri would've been proud like he was now.

Raynare smiled at Kyuren and nodded at him to which he returned the gestures. Sona saw that and frowned a little. She may not know it but she was actually feeling a little jealous at their little interaction.

Raynare saw the look the Sitri heiress was giving her and couldn't help but smirk. Well, looks like she has some competition.

The other representatives all nodded, agreeing with Baraquiel. "Yes, we face a common enemy that wants us to kill each other once again and restart a war we do not want. For us to survive and win, we must put aside our differences and work together." Sirzechs implored the others.

"The Angel faction is willing and able to lend any assistance."

"As is my faction as Kokabiel and his followers are Fallen Angels."

Sirzechs smiled. "Then let us begin."

With all of this going on, Kyuren let out a sigh. "This is going to be a long night." He said to himself quietly.

He just wanted to enjoy a peaceful night and pie.

* * *

 ** _OMAKE – Insurance Scammers Are Annoying_**

Kyuren was cruising down the night street humming a soft tune. He got all the ingredients for the pie including the two coconuts he would need which was sitting right beside him on the opposite chair.

Now it was time to head home and enjoy a peaceful night.

Well that would be the case if not for some nut job came running up to his car and jumped on his hood.

Kyuren had stopped his car just enough so it could do no harm but this idiot was still on his damn hood! Kyuren and Pip looked at this fool before looking at each other.

When the idiot had no intention of budging, Kyuren stepped out of his car and walked right up to him with a smile. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked the man who looked at him.

.

.

.

.

"GET OFF OF MY HOOD!"

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of this fic. Now things are heating up here. The Three Great Powers have no choice but to band together once again to stop this threat._**

 ** _What kind of counter plan has Kokabiel has? Well, we'll find out next time, won't we?_**

 ** _Poor Kyuren can't even eat pie in peace._**

 ** _Raynare and Sona finally meet and their rivalry for Kyuren's affection starts now._**

 ** _Oh, did anyone get that reference to another popular dragon anime? Good for you if you got it._**

 ** _Another thing, I've been getting a lot of reviews about me redeeming Issei. Some were all for it, some were against it. While I planned of redeeming him, I think I can meet all of them half way. I can make Issei try to redeem himself but will fail...miserably and become an enemy to Kyuren. And to be honest...this appeals to me. Let me know what you think._**

 ** _Also, I need someone to beta this story for me because my man, duked, is going to be away for about four months. If anyone is interested and all for it, just PM me. :)_**

 ** _Anyway I hope you like this chapter. See you on the next chapter. Peace!_**


	30. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD.**_

 _ **Beta'd by: Unbeata'd chapter**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter XXIX – Alliance**_

* * *

In an undisclosed location within the Shimajiri Ward of Kuoh, Valper and Freed had finally arrived at the safe house after hightailing it. The two former members of the church were pretty roughed up that's for sure with Freed sustaining the most injuries while the old man just had a few scrapes and bruises.

"Damn! That was a close one, eh old man?" Freed huffed. He was clearly hurting from the ass whooping he just got but that crazed look in his eyes just won't go away. Someone must have been on the head when he was a baby. That or he's just crazy with the latter is the most probable.

"Yes." Valper coughed and dusted himself off. "If we have stayed any longer, I don't think we would've lasted; especially when Michael's pet Joker there." Oh, he remembers Dulio Gesualdo all right. He led a strike team ordered by The Archangel Michael himself to destroy the Holy Sword Project and rescue the surviving children after word got out of what he was really doing.

Valper had to admit, he didn't think Michael had it in him to order such a thing but he really should have known better in hindsight. Even the merciful Michael had his limits Valper suppose.

It was when the deranged Bishop finally made a breakthrough when word got out and he knew he had to get rid of everything including the children. They were nothing but mere lab rats anyway and they had served their purpose. No one would miss them; death was probably a welcome relief for them after what he put them through. They should be grateful he ended their suffering quickly.

Just as he was about to escape the facility, Dulio and his team had arrived and mercilessly cut down Valper's guards and researchers. Valper was lucky to have escaped by the skin of his teeth that night.

After he escaped, he was picked up by Kokabiel and the rest was history. The Fallen Angel wanted a war and all Valper wanted was the Holy Swords. It wasn't that hard to forge an alliance between them and the two joined forces.

Years of planning and preparation led them to this point and they were close to accomplishing their goal but it would seem that they had a small problem. Just moments ago, Valper and Freed had cornered and wounded a young Devil posing as a priest.

It was quite ironic and funny when he looked at it really. The church represented everything the Devils were weak against…and here was one masquerading as a priest. It really lets out the mirth within him.

Nevertheless, what they learned from the Devil boy was…troubling to say the least. It would seem that the Devils had known of their presence and intentions here and had something planned for them. Whatever compelled that idiot boy to tell them that was lost to Valper but it was appreciated but before he and Freed could take them back to 'ask' him properly about this, the rest of his blasted troop came to his rescue.

Regardless, Kokabiel needs to hear this.

"What the hell happened to you two?" A rogue priest asked them as he helped Valper up. "You two went to a party without inviting us?"

Freed laughed maniacally. "You're damn right it was a party! Don't worry though, next time I'm taking you all with me. More fun that way! But for now, ol' Freed needs some rest." To prove his point, the deranged priest cracked his back before limping away.

"That guy really is sick in the head." The rogue priest muttered with a shake of his head.

"Quite but I have to speak with Kokabiel. Where is he?' Valper asked as he needed to tell his benefactor that the Devils and quite possibly the other factions know what they were trying to do.

The rogue priest shrugged. "He's at the back, been here since this afternoon to check things up. Why do you ask?"

Without answering the question, Valper went ahead in search for his benefactor leaving the rogue priest behind. "Wonder what that's all about..?" The priest mumbled to himself before shrugging. Whatever it was, it was probably between the big shots so why the hell would he get involved with that.

In a secure room within the safehouse was the mastermind behind the current situation in Kuoh – Kokabiel. His appearance was that of a young man despite having lived for a few thousand years. He possesses black hair and pointy ears not unlike those of most Fallen Angels and blood red eyes. Being a Cadre – or former Cadre – of the Fallen Angels, Kokabiel possesses five pairs of wings that indicate his stature and level of power as a leader-class Fallen Angel, and were in full display.

Kokabiel had been moving from location to location in and out of Kuoh to prevent detection. Being a war veteran, he knew that staying in one place was a bad idea especially if one plans to start a war that is why he needed to keep moving. That and he wanted to make sure that everything in order once things went down.

He couldn't help but grin in anticipation from his chair. The former Cadre had eyes and ears roaming around the city and the latest reports say that Michael's Joker, Dulio Gesualdo, as well as two Holy Sword wielders were in the city.

Good, all the pieces were coming into place. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike. After he was through, not even Azazel with all of his diplomatic bullshit could stop this storm coming.

"Kokabiel, I have to tell you something." The Mad Cadre was broken from his delusions when someone called out to him. Growling in annoyance, he looked up and saw Valper coming his way.

"Yes, Valper?" He made sure to make his annoyance known. "What is it?"

"I have some interesting news. It would seem that the Devils know what we're doing here and have a plan." Valper said in slight worry. "I wouldn't be surprised if they told Dulio about this and joined forces."

Kokabiel frowned at what he heard. So the Devils already knew what he was planning to do…but how did they know? He made sure to keep things tight lipped so how did they…Azazel. It had to be him; he must have tipped them off.

But instead of feeling anger at this new development…Kokabiel grinned madly. "Perfect." Oh yes, this just made his life a whole lot easier. That was exactly what he wanted to happen.

"Perfect? What are you talking about?"

Kokabiel gave out a chuckle as he faced his portly accomplice. "Oh, Valper, this is what I wanted all along. Why do you think I left so obvious clues for them to follow? Why do you think the Fallen Angels have pulled out of Kuoh? I knew they'd connect the dots sooner or later; in fact I was counting on it. It makes this so much easier for me to start a war."

Realization dawned on Valper's face. "I see. So the girls aren't the real targets. They're the bait."

"Ahhhh, you finally get it." Kokabiel clapped slowly. "Yes, they're nothing but bait to lure in our true targets. So now we speed things up. We wouldn't want them to die from the suspense, that honor belongs to me." Oh yes, the Mad Cadre could not wait for war. He had put up with Azazel and his damn obsession with the Sacred Gears for far too long, it was time for a real victor to be decided.

"So that is your plan." The two were taken by surprise when a dull voice was suddenly heard from above them. When they looked, their eyes widened in surprise to see the Ouroboros Dragon was here.

It was not every day one would receive an unexpected visit from the Infinite Dragon God. What could she possibly want here?

"Ophis, I wasn't expecting you of all people to pay me a visit." Kokabiel said with a smirk but he knew he had to be careful here. One wrong move and then it was all over. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"…I wish to give you a power boost." Without waiting for a reply, Ophis stretched out her hand towards the Mad Cadre as snake-like magic tendrils emerged from her fingertips and shot towards Kokabiel.

Valper took a step back as the tendrils wrapped around Kokabiel, infusing him with but a small portion of Ophis' power.

Kokabiel could not keep a feral grin coming to his lips as the power he received coursed through his entire being. He did not know why Ophis was helping him but he would not complain about it. With Ophis' power boosting his own, he would be unstoppable!

"It is done. Use it wisely." With that, the Ouroboros Dragon disappeared in a flash of light leaving Valper to gape at what just happened and Kokabiel reveling in his newfound strength.

"This is amazing! I'm stronger than ever now!" Kokabiel laughed maniacally. This was a very unexpected turn of events but who was he to deny a gift from the Infinite Dragon God. Oh he would use this gift and he will have his war. He could already see the look on their faces.

As the Mad Cadre was drowning in his power trip, Ophis was standing in front of an ice cream parlor looking at the things she wanted to eat with a stoic expression. Why would she give Kokabiel a piece of her power, one may ask? The answer is simple really.

With what he is doing, it would surely bring chaos no matter if he succeeded or not. Chaos was something Ophis was hoping for because if there was chaos thrown into the mix, it would make recruiting powerful beings much easier to reclaim her home from Great Red.

The power she gave him would be more than enough for his needs as it was considerably more than what she would normally give. With it, Kokabiel now had enough power that rivals that of any Satan-class Devil or Seraph there is and she was sure that he would use it.

Even though Ophis gave the Mad Cadre a massive boost in power, she knew it would not be enough for _him_.

For all intents and purposes, that fool and everyone with him were walking corpses at this point. Kokabiel thought he would be facing the Devil Kings and the leaders of the other factions but she was not talking about them. True, the Mad Cadre's strength now rivaled that of any Satan-class Devil but that paled in comparison to _his_ strength.

The one other reason Ophis gave him a small portion of her power was that Kokabiel could at least put up a decent fight before he was ultimately killed. After all, _he_ is her-

"Hello, young lady. May I take your order?" The cashier said as Ophis stood before the counter. It would appear that so lost in her thoughts, she did not realize she had entered the parlor.

Looking at the cashier with dead eyes, she contemplated on just heading out. But their selection looked quite appetizing to her.

"I'll have ten orders of your biggest ice creams."

* * *

There were things that Kyuren wanted to do this evening. Play video games, eat some good food, maybe watch some…those kinds of anime. Yeah, he could be doing those things right now, a good night well spent in his honest opinion.

But alas…it was not meant to be. Fuck you fate.

"Now before we continue, I want to know exactly how Kokabiel knew of what we have planned." Ajuka said. He was quite surprised and displeased that Kokabiel had learned of their intentions through one of Rias' servants when he disobeyed orders and went out looking for trouble. If it were up to him, Ajuka would have punished the boy severely for his stupidity. He had endangered them all with his stunt and not even Sirzechs could ignore this no matter how much he loved his sister; something must be done here.

The other leaders nodded, wanting the exact details of what truly happened but before the involved parties could speak, Kyuren cleared his throat. "Before we get down to business, I'd just like to point out one small detail." He said as he walked to the windows and peered out of it with all eyes on him.

"What is that?" Baraquiel asked.

Kyuren scanned the outside surroundings like a hawk. "Are you sure this place is secure?"

Sona frowned while the others were neutral. The only ones who appeared to understand where Kyuren was coming from was Claudius, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Grayfia, Griselda, Vaeri, and Dulio. Being those that have been tried and tested in arts of warfare and combat, they knew what he was saying.

"Yes, this is secure. This house is protected by powerful defensive spells and wards that are extremely hard to penetrate." Sona said, wondering where her partner was looking out the window for.

"Assuming the ones who Issei spilled his guts to managed to inform Kokabiel, I wouldn't be surprised if he sent a man or two to scope things out." The younger Devils and the two Holy Sword Users now realized what he was talking about and their eyes widened in surprise. "And considering this and Rias' home are the two strongholds in Kuoh…this would be the prime targets."

The others didn't need to hear anymore as Lord Sitri looked at Vaeri who was staring at him with her hand on her sword; wanting to act now. The elf may not likethe boy that much but even she had to admit that making sure this place was secure before they talked was very smart. Even if Sona's abode was fully protected by powerful defensive magic and barriers, they could notafford to take that risk at this junction. They had already given too much to the enemy, they could not afford any more slip ups.

"Vaeri, make sure the grounds are free of any prying eyes and listening ears." Lord Sitri commanded. While he did not particularly like the boy to an extent, he reasoning was sound and he did not want to risk giving Kokabiel any more advantages.

"Griselda, please lend her a hand." Gabriel said to her queen. Giving a firm nod, Vaeri and Griselda spun on their heel and marched to the door.

Before the two reached the threshold, Kyuren called out to them. "If you can, bring at least one here alive. I'm sure all of you would like to hear what they know." He looked at the leaders who nodded their consent. It would not hurt to know more than they already have.

Accepting their new objective – begrudgingly in Vaeri's case, the two went out and began their search for any possible spies.

"While they are busy, I suggest we reinforce the barriers, Lord Sitri." Sirzechs suggested. When Claudius nodded, the Devil King turned to Grayfia. "Please go to Rias' place and make sure that it is safe. I shall inform my parents to meet you there should you need their help."

The Strongest Queen nodded and teleported to Rias' home as Sirzechs, Claudius, and Ajuka did all they could to reinforce the barrier's strength to deter any breach of security that may occur.

They all waited for several minutes before Vaeri and Griselda came back, and low and behold they brought in a Fallen Angels and made him get on his knees. At the same time, Grayfia came back, her expression serious.

"It is true, there were spies scouring Lady Rias' household but I dealt with them accordingly and Lord and Lady Gremory arrived after I took care of the intruders." She informed them grimly. "They agreed to guard Lady Rias' home until then."

"And we caught this one after scanning the area." Griselda said as Vaeri held a sword to the Fallen Angel's throat to stop him from struggling. "There were three of them but we took care of the other two. It seems your assumptions were correct, young one." She gave Kyuren a small smile.

The raven haired teen just shrugged before all eyes turned to the wounded rogue Fallen Angel who tried to put up a strong front but obviously failed considering his ragged breathing and the way his body trembled.

Baraquiel cast one last look at his daughter before glaring at the traitor. "You will tell us all that you know about what Kokabiel intends to do." To prove his point to the miserable whelp, Baraquiel let his Holy Lightning flow. "If you do that then maybe I'll make your death a quick one."

When Akeno saw her bastard of a father summoned his lightning, she stiffened up even more. She hated the fact that she shared the same blood as him and that she got her magical powers from him.

In her eyes, Baraquiel was the reason why her life was destroyed. Her mother…her little sister…the two most important people in her life were dead because this pathetic excuse of a father was not there to protect them when they needed him the most.

Akeno hated him. She hated what he represented and she hated that she was the same as him – a Fallen Angel. If there was a way for her to forsake her Fallen Angel side, Akeno would take it without hesitation. That's how much her hatred ran for her former father.

Rias looked at her Queen in worry. She knew of Akeno's past when she found her nearly dead in the woods when she felt a big energy spike. When she arrived, she saw Akeno badly beaten on the ground and two charred corpses. The Gremory heiress did not know what exactly had happened but she did not dwell on it for very long.

The poor girl was severely injured and would die if she didn't receive help. Rias knew she had found her first peerage member and if her guess was right, the girl would be an invaluable member and she was right.

Akeno had become one of her best friends and confidant…and sometimes rival but it was not easy gaining her trust. Rias had to work for it because the poor child had been hunted down by members of her own family on her mother's side, viewing her as an abomination for being half Fallen Angel.

When the Gremory heiress asked about her family and where they were, Akeno's expression grew pained and rage-filled. The only thing she said was that her family was dead and her father was the reason for it. Of course, not wanting to bring back terrible memories, Rias opted to change the subject then and there but her interest was piqued.

It was not until her brother informed her that the Fallen Angel Leader, Baraquiel, was desperately looking for his daughter, Akeno. Apparently, his family was slaughtered by the Himejima Clan leaving only Akeno as the only survivor. At first, it shocked Rias that her Queen was the child of the Lightning of God but she agreed to meet with him to put his heart at rest.

It was a tense confrontation with Baraquiel demanding to see his daughter but Sirzechs and Rias managed to convince him that Akeno was not ready and that she hated him for not saving them all. It was a harsh thing to say but it had to be laid out there for Baraquiel to realize that his daughter needed time to heal. Reasoning that how young she was at that time, she needed someone to blame at that time and unfortunately, Baraquiel was the one she chose to put the blame on.

It took some time but the Lightning of God relented and allowed his beloved daughter to stay in Rias Gremory's service. His only request was that she took care of Akeno to which Rias agreed and he left with a broken heart.

The Gremory heiress knew that Akeno would one day have to face her father but Rias had hoped that it was going to be further down the road and right now, father and daughter were reunited and Akeno's anger towards him has barely simmered down.

The rogue Fallen Angel felt his throat run dry once he saw Baraquiel unleash his lightning but he remained strong. He would not break even if they tried. "I won't tell you shit!" He snarled. "I'll rather die than spill my guts to the likes of you!" He would have said more if not for Vaeri pressing her blade harder on his neck.

"Listen, friend, do you even realize what Kokabiel is trying to do?" Sirzechs asked the rogue; maybe he could reason with him. "He plans on restarting the Great War and have us kill each other again. All of us know that the Three Great Powers are not the same as they once were. We were almost driven to the brink of extinction and Kokabiel wants that. Ask yourself, is that really what you want? To cause the deaths of countless millions just so one madman can satisfy his bloodlust?"

The rogue appeared to be contemplating and Sirzechs smiled. Perhaps there was still hope for this fellow yet and could help them stop this pointless fiasco. Alas, those hopes were dashed when the rogue basically spat on his words.

"I don't care what you say you damn Devil! I lost a lot of friends in that war and I want payback and when Kokabiel succeeds, I'm killing every last one of you!" He raged on until his eyes landed on Sona and Rias. "On second thought, maybe I'll save those two girls for later. I'm sure the boys and I will have so much fun playing with them. In fact, maybe after the war starts, I can capture them as well as all of these fresh pussies and taste them." The rogue let out a lecherous deranged grin directed at the two and the other girls who shivered in disgust.

Vaeri growled in absolute anger at what this fucker said and slammed her foot on his stomach so hard that it made him spit out blood. Memories of what happened to her at the hands of those animals flashed through her eyes; the pain and humiliation she felt for years under their _employ_ was something the elf did not want to be reminded of.

Raynare stiffened up and unknowingly held her arms in an attempt to force away the memories long since past. – an act that did not go unnoticed by Kyuren.

The others gazed upon the rogue Fallen Angel with hateful glares as Saji growled at this piece of shit and unknowingly draped his arms over his girls protectively. But none were more hateful and rage filled than those of Sirzechs Lucifer and Lord Claudius Sitri.

The Red Devil prided himself as a reasonable and generally nice guy. He rarely became angry with anyone these days and he would only use violence as a last resort but what this son of a bitch said had crossed the damn line. No one threatens his sister and wife with barbarism and gets away with it.

Lord Sitri was absolutely livid. Nothing would please him more than to hear this sorry lump of meat scream and beg for mercy for what he said. Threatening to kill his youngest daughter was one thing but threatening her with unspeakable acts was unforgiveable!

To add insult to injury, the rogue had the audacity to laugh at their faces, further enraging them. He was about to say more derogatory things that he would do until his eyes met the sharp and unforgiving eyes of Kyuren. "And who are you? Oh wait don't tell me, you're their lapdog, aren't you?" He let out a mocking laugh as Kyuren's left eye twitched.

Everyone knew that this fool was digging his own grave at this point by angering the teen whose strength rivals or even surpasses that of a god and quite frankly, they were counting on it.

"I'm no one's lapdog." The raven haired teen said after a few seconds but the anger and irritation was clear in his voice.

"Ha! Don't act so tough with me, boy. If I wanted to, I could crush you like a bug. Now why don't you just scurry back to you precious master's skirt." The rogue mocked before he made the worst mistake of his pathetic life.

He spat on Kyuren's face.

The raven haired teen moved his head away after the glob of saliva and blood hit his face as Vaeri pressed her sword even harder on the rogue's neck making him hiss in pain.

Sona, Rias, their peerages, and Raynare could not help but flinch at what that idiot just did. If there was one thing they could agree on, it was this: that idiot just signed his own death warrant.

As much as Sirzechs wanted to diffuse the situation before it really got worse, the vindictive side of him wanted to see this play out. After all, for what that rogue said about his sister and wife the Red Devil was not going to let him live past this night anyway; a sentiment that was shared by Lord Sitri and Ajuka.

While Lord Sitri and Sirzechs and pretty much everyone here was more on the emotional side of seeing the rogue dead with the possible exception of Gabriel due to her kind heart, Ajuka was looking at this more logically. While he too would like to see the rogue dead on principle, he still held valuable information that they could definitely use. If they get that then the rogue will be of no use to them alive and the others can skin him alive if they wanted to. After all, it would be unwise to set him free and an inconvenience in keeping him as a prisoner.

The problem was that bit was in jeopardy since he spat on the young man who put the Red Devil out of commission in one swift attack. While it may cause problems later on, this could also be a chance to see firsthand how powerful the supposed human really is.

It was a tempting prospect that would allow him a decent insight of Kyuren's power but considering the things they were dealing with right now, it was not on the top of Ajuka's priority list. A madman was trying to restart the devastating war that nearly rendered the Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and a good chunk of the Supernatural World to ruin and he must be stopped.

Kyuren had promised himself that he would not lose his temper tonight. After all, what Issei did…it didn't really surprise him that much considering how much of an idiot he is. It pissed him off, true, but getting angry over it would not solve anything and would waste his valuable time so he just let it go…for now.

Everything after that went smoothly enough. When the leaders of the different factions came, they were not pointing fingers and aiming the blame on each other. That was a good sign, they all knew the stakes and who was the real enemy here, and were willing to cooperate with each other.

The raven haired teen promised himself that he would not lose his temper…a promise that was proving harder and harder to keep. What this piece of filth said was damning enough considering Rias and Sona's brother and father respectively heard what he was going to do to them but then he just had to turn his attention to Kyuren.

The rogue belittled him, mocked him as their lapdog and such things would garner some form of retaliation but he was willing to overlook this because they needed the rogue alive for what he knew. Then the bastard decided that it was a damn good idea to spit in Kyuren's face.

Bad idea…bad fucking idea.

Kyuren never felt so insulted in his life…no one had ever spat on his face before. What's more, that scumbag was laughing at him mockingly further fueling his rage.

"What's the matter kid? You look like you're about to cry." The rogue sneered at him while. "Not so tough now, are you? If you're going to cry like the w-"Whatever the fool was going to say never left his mouth as Vaeri stomped on his throat and pressed hard.

She had enough listening to this fucker talking. What he said brought back horrible memories for her and right then and there, the elf wanted nothing more than to take her sweet time skinning him alive and feeding his roasted carcass to the dogs.

With the rogue silenced, everyone turned their attention to the raven haired teen as he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and proceeded to wipe the offending spit from his face.

Sona was worried, she knew that her partner was capable of doing some serious damage and right now, he was about ready to blow at any moment, and while almost futile, she had to take the chance to calm him down.

"Kyuren…" She tried to say but was stopped when her partner raised a hand.

"I know what you're going to say. It's all right, I'm calm…I'm cool." The raven haired teen took a few deep calming breaths and nodded his head. "I'm not angry so you can stop worrying."

While the others breathed a sigh of relief at his declaration, the others were not so convinced. They could still see the tenseness of shoulders and the clenching of his muscles, not to mention the slight twitching of his left eye. He was still angry as all hell but was doing everything he can to control it.

"Are you sure?" Raynare asked him as she placed a tentative hand on his arm.

"Yeah…I'm sure." Kyuren assured her as he rolled his shoulders. "Now how about we get this over with before I really lose it." This was not over…not by a long shot. One way or another, he will get his hands on that son of a bitch and tear his fucking wings off.

The others agreed with him on that one, it was best to get a move on. Sona and Raynare smiled at him for controlling his temper before their eyes met. The Sitri heiress lost her smile and narrowed her eyes at the Fallen Angel, wondering what kind of relationship she had with her partner. Raynare however just gave her a smirk and a wink that made Sona silently growl before turning back to the task at hand.

Seeing that a potential crisis was averted, Lord Sitri and the older members of this little meeting finally released a sigh of relief. He then looked towards Vaeri. "Vaeri, I believe he made it clear that he is unwilling to tell us anything useful. Would you mind loosening his tongue a little?"

Hearing this, Vaeri swiftly withdrew her sword and grabbed the rogue by the neck. "With pleasure." Oh, she would enjoy taking him apart piece by piece. She was about to go to somewhere quiet and do her work until the boy called out to her again.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to make a request." Kyuren said.

Vaeri looked back at him with a scowl. "And that being?"

He chuckled jovially. "Oh, it's simple really." His look of mirth then turned into a look of ice as he gave her a scowl of his own that made the elf and her soon-to-be victim feel shivers crawl up their spine. "Make him suffer."

Gabriel looked at him in sadness. She understood that what the rogue had said and done where deplorable but it did not mean that he had to die. He was about to be tortured and while she did not like it, it was necessary at this point. Why couldn't the boy just forgive and forget like what her father taught her?

Vaeri didn't know what was happening. She had gone through her own version of hell. Experienced things that would have broken most and those experiences hardened her to the point where almost nothing can make her resolve falter.

But now…she feels like she was staring into the eyes of someone who could squash her like a bug.

Shaking the uneasiness away, Vaeri gave him a single nod before heading towards the back, dragging the now struggling rogue with her. Whatever that was, she did not know but another thing the elf could agree with him was this.

This piece of shit will die tonight.

When they were out of sight, Kyuren's scowl was gone and he turned back to the others. "Okay, now onto busi-" He was interrupted when another magic circle appeared and the raven haired teen let out an annoyed sigh.

Out of the magic circle came Serafall Leviathan and Inza Sitri. Some were surprised at the new arrivals but Sirzechs, Grayfia, Ajuka, and Lord Sitri released a sigh. Serafall looked around frantically until her eyes landed on Sona who she immediately gave a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Sona, I'm so glad you're safe!" The Pink Devil exclaimed happily, rubbing her cheeks against her sister's own affectionately.

Serafall had been busy doing the latest episode of her very own TV series when she got a call from her mother saying that the plan was compromised and Sona could be in danger. Just like that, she dropped everything as she and her mother teleported to Sona's mansion with haste.

As Serafall was busy choking the life from Sona, Inza walked towards her husband and gave him a small hug which he returned. "I'm glad both of you are safe."

The others smiled at the family's interaction but for Baraquiel and Akeno, it filled their hearts with sorrow.

Seeing the Sitri Clan having such a loving relationship made the Lightning of God's heart clench as he remembered the blissful memories of his family from a time not so long ago. Baraquiel remembered when Shuri welcomed him back home with a loving hug and kiss before his little angels tackled him to the ground, squealing that their daddy was back home.

Baraquiel let out a sorrowful smile. He missed those times and wanted nothing more than to bring those times back and be with his girls again.

Akeno was thinking the same thing as well. Whenever she saw Rias being with her family, no matter how much she denied it to herself, it always hurt her. She felt jealousy course through her every time her King was with her family but she did not have it in herself to complain.

Rias saved her life and Akeno had no right to be jealous of her for what she lost. The only one Akeno blamed was her father. He failed to protect that and she could never forgive him for that.

Seeing how blue Sona's face was becoming, Tsubaki felt that she needed to stop Serafall before she really squeezed the life out of her King. "Lady Serafall, I think you should loosen your grip. My lady Sona is turning quite blue."

"Huh?" Serafall tilted her head in confusion before she looked down at her sister who was struggling to get some air in her lungs. "Oh! Sorry Sona." She let go of her sister who sucked in a lungful of air.

"You really need to stop that." Sona panted out and Serafall chuckled in embarrassment.

The others chuckled amusedly before Sirzechs stepped forward. "I assume you've been informed of what happened?" He asked.

The Pink Devil nodded, her expression turning serious. "Yeah, someone spilled the beans on us. When I get my hands on them, I'll rip them limb from limb!"

Issei paled and stiffened at that.

Ajuka sighed. Being around this bundle of crazy for so long, he got used to his colleague's antics. "I assume Falbium is back home?"

"Yes. After we informed him, he opted to stay back and prepare our troops." Serafall said as the other leaders nodded. They too were preparing for the worst possible outcome.

Inza looked around and saw that her Queen was not with them. "Claudius, where's Vaeri?"

"Auntie's here?" Serafall was surprised that her godmother and honorary aunt was back.

The Sitri Lord nodded. "Yes, but she's…"

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

A blood curdling scream surprised the two newcomers as Claudius sighed. "A bit indisposed."

"…What was that?" The Pink Devil asked.

"After we arrived, we found out that Kokabiel had sent out agents and spies here and to Rias' home." What Ajuka said frightened Inza and Serafall.

"WHAT?! Are there anymore out there?!" Inza asked as her eldest daughter prepared her staff with a murderous look in her eyes.

Griselda nodded. "Yes, Lady Sitri. I and Vaeri disposed of the intruders. The scream you heard was the one we captured that would not cooperate with us." She knew of Lucifer and Leviathan's love for their sisters and thought better than to tell Serafall of what the rogue said about the deplorable things he would do to Sona.

Grayfia nodded. "And I took care of the ones in Lady Rias' home. Currently, Lord and Lady Gremory are there to defend it and requested that we brief them later on."

Hearing this, Inza and Serafall let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Indeed. In fact, you should thank the young man over there." Griselda nodded towards Kyuren's direction who groaned internally. "He was the one who suggested we search the grounds."

The two looked at the raven haired teen in surprise before it turned to gratitude. Maybe they were wrong about him after all. "Thank you." Inza smiled at him to which he just nodded in return.

Feeling that they had wasted enough time as it is, Kyuren cleared his throat once everyone had calmed down enough and everyone turned their attention to him. "Okay, now that that's over with, let's get back to business. Slicked Back over here wanted to know how this happened and quite frankly, I think you all do too."

Ajuka nodded but he frowned at being called Slicked Back. His mood further soured when he saw Sirzechs trying to hold back a snicker and Serafall covering her face to stop herself from laughing. In fact, all of them were quite amused at his new nickname.

"Yes, I agree with Slicked – I mean, Ajuka on that one." At Sirzech's intentional slip of the tongue, his friend glared at him and his wife elbowed his ribs in warning. "So why don't you start, girls."

And so, Sona and Rias repeated their accounts on what had happened with Dulio also giving some insight. When they were done with their report, the adults– with the exception of Gabriel who gave him a sympathetic look and Serafall with a murderous glare – all looked at Issei with clear disappointment. The boy had long since decided that it was useless to justify himself so he just hung his head in shame.

Sirzechs had a long patience when it came to his family. He can understand that mistakes will be made and while some could just be let on with a warning, others will have to warrant some punishment. Like the mistake that Rias and Sona made when they neglected to report Fallen Angel activity in Kuoh, this warrants punishment.

When he saw that Rias was about to say something, he held up his hand. "Rias, there are so many things I want to say right now, but now is neither the time nor the place. We will discuss this later." He said with authority, reminding everyone why he was given the name of Lucifer and the title of a Great Satan.

Faced with her brother's displeasure at her, Rias had no choice but to nod her head.

"This has made this a whole lot harder for us to do anything." Claudius said. "With Kokabiel having an idea of what awaits him, he will most likely not fall for our trap that easily."

"Then let's just go after him." Serafall reasoned. "We got him on the run, let's just finish him and get this over and done with." While she was glad that her sister was more or less out of harm's way and not going to be bait, Kokabiel still posed a serious threat to the fragile peace .

"It's not that simple, Serafall." Ajuka said. "If Kokabiel is on the run, tracking him down is one thing and taking him down is quite another. He could lead us into a wild goose chase and bleed us dry before we can take him down. But there something that's bothering me though." He muttered in a thinking pose.

The other grew curious about what was bothering the Blue Devil. "What do you mean, Lord Beelzebub?" Griselda asked.

"It's just how you got the detailed information on Kokabiel, how the Angels managed to track them here so easily. It all seems too…obvious don't you think?"

Now that they think about it, it was a bit too obvious for their liking. From the Fallen Angels gathering information on him to the Angels being directed to Kuoh, it was like they were being led here for something.

"Yes, the note we found on their hide out was written in Japanese." Gabriel nodded. "And the Gremory and Sitri are one of the few High-class Devils with territory in Japan. Not to mention related to two of the Four Satans."

Baraquiel nodded. "And we managed to dig up a surprising amount of information on Kokabiel which should have been extremely difficult considering he is a Cadre and a Fallen Angel." He is speaking the truth, Fallen Angel are inherently cunning and manipulative and someone that has lived as long as Kokabiel; they would know how to cover their tracks almost perfectly.

"But why though?" Sirzechs asked. "It is obvious that he wanted us all here so why-" He stopped himself because the answer hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Because his real targets weren't Sona and Rias, his real objectives are the leaders of the factions. Or the force you send and whoever's leading it in your stead." Vaeri continued for Sirzechs as she came back with her attire and sword a little bloody. "Kokabiel intends to start the war by eliminating the heads or key figures of each of the factions."

Now it all made sense to them as Kyuren voiced what was all on their minds. "Because if he does manage to eliminate Sona and Rias, there will be hell to pay but with some quick and decisive diplomatic maneuvering, a large scale conflict CAN be avoided. But if he eliminates you or so many of your forces in one go and claims credit…"

"Our races will want retribution." Sona concluded, a grim feeling building up inside of her. "He was setting us up from the start.I thought Rias and I was baiting him for our own trap…now I see he was using _us_ as the bait." Their plan was doomed from the start. If they had gone through with it…the Sitri heiress did not like to imagine what could have happened if they did.

"But how would he accomplish it?" Rias asked. "He may be a Cadre but even he wouldn't be able to stand against a full powered Satan or Seraph one on one. He must have something up his sleeve."

Serafall twirled her staff with a grin. "Yeah, no way he's going to beat me. If he wants my head, he's going to have to tear it off my cold dead body." If it was true that Kokabiel wasn't after Sona and her instead, then he's going to have the fight of his very life.

Claudius hummed in thought. "True, if that is his plan all along, it is likely that he has something planned to do just that" the question is what though. But I know from experience that he won't be going for the subtle approach."

"Yes, Kokabiel was never one for the quiet approach during the Great War." Baraquiel agreed with the Sitri Lord. The maniac was always looking for bloodshed and destruction wherever he went. In combat, subtlety was not part of his game plan.

"What about if he blows the whole of Kuoh?" Kyuren suggested.

What he said startled those of his age group but left the adults in grim realization. What he said was true…the Mad Cadre would most definitely try to do that.

"Are you serious?" Saji asked disbelievingly. "I mean, I know this guy is bad news but he couldn't possibly blow up the whole town, right?"

The raven haired teen nodded his head. "Sorry, Saji, but from what I read and heard and with how they described him, he'll definitely do it. Think of it as his announcement to the world. If he succeeds with you dead and Kuoh nothing more than a smoking crater, this is just like saying, 'Hey, I did that so come and get me.'."

After all, if Kyuren wanted to announce to every single living thing on this earth that he wanted a war, that was something he would definitely do and that was the truth. Fortunately, he was more concerned about the simple things in life than that.

As crude of a description that was, it was indeed accurate. If Kokabiel succeeds in his objectives, and even if the leasers weren't killed, the destruction of Kuoh and the loss of their forces would get all eyes – supernatural or otherwise – here and all the Mad Cadre had to do was claim all the credit for it.

Not even Sirzechs was sure if he could hold back the Clan Elders wanting revenge for the slaughter of so many Devils and the likely outcome would be war with the Fallen Angels with the Angels eventually getting dragged into the conflict. This thought also reverberated with his co-Satans, Gabriel, and Baraquiel.

If anything the stakes just got even higher for them all.

Saji, Issei, and all those who lived in Kuoh grew pale. If that is the case then everything they knew and grew up with would be gone in a flash. Their families, their homes, everything that they cherished here would be gone.

"We have to do something! We can't let that bastard destroy our homes and kill so many lives because he's bored!" Issei didn't care anymore. If he was going to get punished then so be it. He was not going to let his hometown get turned into the next Grand Canyon.

Gabriel smiled at the Red Dragon Emperor. Even if he did unknowingly leaked about what they were doing to Kokabiel, his heart was in the right place. In fact, maybe him slipping up on Kokabiel was a blessing in disguise for if they stayed the course, they would've fallen victim to the Mad Cadre's own trap and be dead and the world destroyed.

"And we will, but we first have to figure out how is he to accomplish this goal of his. Him blowing up Kuoh is highly probable but we don't know for sure." Griselda voiced her own analysis. "For all we know, he's planning something differently. We can't commit to this, not until we know for sure."

The others nodded at her logic. It is true that the probability of Kokabiel trying to blow up Kuoh with them along with it was very high, it was only smart for them to be absolutely sure first.

"Agreed but just to be on the safe side, I'll do some research on what kind of rituals or spells would be capable of such destruction." The Blue Devil said with all agreeing. "I seem to remember a ritual that can cause that kind of wide spread destruction but only vaguely. I'm sure I can find out what it is in my libraries."

"Then in the meantime, we gather more information." The raven haired teen said and turned towards Vaeri. "Is our _guest_ still breathing?"

The elf looked at him for a moment, remembering the cold and dangerous feeling she felt towards him. Not many things can unnerve her but this boy…what is he? "Yes. It did not take much to break him. What are you getting at?"

"He might know the location of a safe house."

"Kyuren's right." Raynare said, realizing at what he was getting at. "If we want to make sure what he really intends to do, we will need someone who knows. One of his lieutenants maybe. Did he say anything about that?"

Vaeri shook her head with a frown. "Unfortunately, I haven't gotten that far yet." She was about to go and have another go at interrogating the rogue until Kyuren turned around and walked away. "Where do you think you're going?"

Her question was left unanswered as he crossed the threshold of the living room before disappearing when he rounded the corner. That elf already had her shot, now it was Kyuren's turn.

Sona frowned and was about to stand and go get him back until Raynare decided to do just that. "I'll get him." She turned and jogged after him. "Hey, big guy, wait up!"

The Sitri heiress narrowed her eyes at the Fallen Angel's back wondering for who knows how many times what was her relationship with her partner.

* * *

The raven haired teen walked with a purpose to where Vaeri put that rogue. Oh, he was going to enjoy literally tearing that son of a bitch apart for spitting on his face. Unfortunately, he did not have the time to enjoy it fully as they did have a situation here. If he did have the time, Kyuren would have conducted a detailed dissection on him…while alive and no anesthetics.

After all, he was slightly curious on their anatomy; whether it was similar to humans or not. That fool should consider himself lucky that Kyuren was on a tight schedule.

So lost was he in his thoughts of vengeance, he was surprised when someone touched his arm. "What the…" He turned and saw that Raynare was the one holding his arm. "Ray? What are you doing?"

"I came here because you ran off and wanted you to come back." She said as she took a step back. "Any chance of that happening?" The only response she got was a deadpan look and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thought so. Has anybody told you that you have issues…a lot of issues?"

"Yeah, quite a lot actually." He said in a casual tone and Raynare could only raise a brow before shaking her head.

"Whatever. Well, if you're not going to come back there, I might as well go with you." After all, she would not mind getting in a few shots herself.

Kyuren tilted his head before shrugging. If she wants a go at the rogue then who was he to deny a lady her request. "All right but we got to hurry this up. I want to go home already." He said almost in a whine as they walked side by side.

Raynare chuckled before realizing something. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"…Uhhh…"

"You had no idea where he's at, do you?" Without waiting for a reply, she turned to one of the servants who was passing by and called him over. "Excuse me, could you tell us where the elf dragged the prisoner to?"

"Certainly, ma'am. Ms. Vaeri took the prisoner to the back. Just keep going straight up ahead and it's the door at the end."

Raynare smiled. "Thank you." The servant bowed and she gave a sheepish looking Kyuren a smug smirk.

"…Well, I could've done that." He muttered out as his companion giggled in amusement.

After about a minute of walking and small talk, the two stood before the door of the room the rogue was held in. They were pretty sure this was it because they could hear labored breathing and the occasional curses here and there.

"You ready for this, big guy?" She asked the man beside her. Raynare knew that Kyuren was strong and very intelligent; there was no question about that. But they were going to interrogate – more like torture – a prisoner for valuable information. As a Fallen Angel, Raynare had adequate experience in that field but she didn't know where Kyuren stood on that.

The raven haired teen chuckled. "Always." He rolled his shoulders. "Let's get this over with."

Kyuren opened the door and the two entered. Inside the room, the two saw the rogue was on a chair that was bolted to the floor with nails driven through his wrists and feet so that he would have to tear through his flesh for him to escape. One of his wings was bent in an unnatural angle while the other one was hanging limply with no apparent damage to it. His left eye was almost swollen shut and Raynare could see a few teeth lying around here and there.

Well, judging from how he looked, Kyuren guessed he squealed easily so this should be over quickly enough.

"Hey, buddy. How are you this fine evening?" The raven haired teen asked nonchalantly as the rogue sneered at him.

"So the lapdog's come to get his scraps." He taunted with a pant. That bitch really took a lot out him. When he gets out of here, he'll make sure to take his sweet time with her.

Kyuren ignored the taunt and gave the wounded rogue a once over and whistled. "She really did a number on you, that elf. Wouldn't you agree, Raynare?"

She nodded. "Yeah, for the most part. We were trained to endure way more than this though. Man, you really are a pussy for blowing your load that quick." She and Kyuren shared a laugh as the rogue growled in anger.

"Oh, I needed that laugh because this shit gets dark real fast." Kyuren chuckled before pulling up a chair and sat on it as he stared at the rogue's eyes with his own uncaring gaze. "You see, friend, you've given us quite a lot already. You told us that Kokabiel wasn't after the girls; he was after the big fishes. You should feel proud about yourself for helping others." He smiled. "But I'm afraid we'll need just a little bit more from you."

"Fuck you! I already gave up what the gist is, I ain't talking anymore! You think you scare me, kid? Well, let me tell you something, I've seen and done things that will make you puke! So go right fucking ahead, I fucking dare you." He snarled and tried to look scary, trying to intimidate this punk in front of him. Alas, the only thing he got was a smirk and then Kyuren began to chuckle and laugh soon after.

As the raven haired teen laughed, Raynare couldn't help but feel unnerved. It was like he just went on full psycho mode.

When his laughter finally subsided, Kyuren looked at the rogue who was still trying to act tough but his hands were shaking. "Oh, look at you trying to act all tough just for me. It's so adorable. But I'm a bit short on time so I'll get straight to the point. You're going to tell me where your safe houses are and everything else you know, if you don't…well, let's just say you'll lose something very important."

The rogue spat on his face again. "You don't scare me, punk. That bitch elf already fucked me up, there's nothing else you can do to make me talk."

Kyuren held his smirk for a second before he stood up and fished out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the offending liquid away. "Is that so? Well, nobody can say that I didn't try to be polite." When he was finished wiping his face, the raven haired teen looked at the rogue. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

The room's temperature dropped to a few noticeable degrees that made the other two nervous. A bead of sweat slid down the rogue face as at the back of his mind, he was thinking maybe he should cooperate or see what this boy was truly capable of. But alas…

The rogue scoffed. "Go ahead, I'd like to see you –" He did not get to finish when Kyuren ripped the chair right out of its bolts and there it to the wall with a very loud crash, smashing it entirely. The rogue screamed in pain as that forced the nails to tear through his flesh.

It stung like a damn bitch but he was free. Now he can get out of here and –

 **CRUNCH!**

"GAAAAHHH!" He screamed in agony when his right arm was crushed under Kyuren's heel. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He managed to scream out as he writhed in pain.

Kyuren paid no mind to that however as he was more invested on taking this fool apart. Gone was his mirthful smirk only to be replaced with a cold and hate filled expression. He grinded his foot further down at the destroyed arm making the rogue scream louder.

Removing his foot, the raven haired teen hoisted the rogue up to his eye level. "Feel like talking yet? No? Fine!" Without even giving him a chance to speak, Kyuren used a VERY small portion of his overwhelming strength and delivered a devastating punch to his side snapping the ribs easily and more than likely damaged some internal organs. He followed it up by chucking his victim to the far side of the room; the walls cracking upon impact.

"Still not going to talk?" Kyuren asked.

"W-Wait…I-I'll –"

"You still won't talk, huh!"

"W-WAIT!" Thee rogue's pleas fell on deaf ears as Kyuren grabbed his left leg and snapped his knee, bent in a way that it was not supposed to. "AAAAAHHH!"He felt nothing but agony at this point, his right arm was broken and his leg was snapped like a twig. "Please! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

Not quite finished yet, Kyuren raised his foot and brought down to his next target: this bastard's family jewels.

 **POP!**

"GAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHHHH!"

The raven haired teen took extreme pleasure as he saw the look of pure agony on this bastard's face but he was not done yet. He raised his bloodied foot up and brought it down again and again and again, all the while a sick grin forming on his lips as his left eye flashed purple.

He was about to do it again when he was suddenly tackled to the wall. "Kyuren, that's enough!" He regained his senses with a shake of his head and saw that Raynare was the one that tackled him…and was looking at him with no small amount of fear and concern.

Looking around, he saw that the room was admittedly trashed and he saw the rogue was lying on the floor with his nether regions no more than a bloodstain – he was probably going into shock from what the raven haired teen did to him.

To be honest, it is not that bad actually. His arm was smashed to pieces, his left knee was destroyed, and he can probably never use his dick again other than a dust flap to keep the dust from his ass. If anything, he got off easy.

Turning back to Raynare, he was going to ask her why did she stop him but the look she was giving him was one of fright. Apparently, he had disturbed her a little bit.

"…Sorry you had to see that." Kyuren said sheepishly.

Raynare knew that he had a big temper and a penchant for violence but she did not expect this kind of brutality from him. It was like he was another person all together and that side of him scared her.

"It's…It's okay…" She replied in an unsure voice. "…You weren't kidding when you said you had a lot of issues. A lot of serious issues."

Kyuren chuckled embarrassingly before looking at the rogue. "You should probably take over. I think I softened him up for you."

' _You did more than soften him up you big lug.'_ Raynare though to herself before she turned to the rogue and winced. He was really messed up and if had not stopped Kyuren, he would have mashed this poor bastard to a pulp.

Well, she is not saying that he does not deserve it but they did need him to give up a safe house location. Then he can die.

Going towards the rogue, she knelt down. "So, ready to –"

"P-PLEASE! PLEASE, N-NO MORE! I-I'LL TALK! I'LL TELL Y-YOU ANYTHING YOU W-WANT! JUST D-DON'T LET HIM NEAR M-ME!" He raved, looking at Raynare with pleading eyes.

From the side, Kyuren smirked.

"He's not coming back here if you give us what we want." Raynare said and the rogue nodded weakly "Now, give me the location of your safe house."

* * *

 _ ***Several Minutes Later***_

* * *

Kyuren and Raynare arrived back to the others with what they managed to get from the poor bastard. It might not be much now but with a little luck; it could lead them to someone who really knew the juicy details.

When they returned, some were disturbed that Kyuren was covered in sploches of blood. They could only assume it was from their guest.

"I thought you said you were going to bring him back." Baraquiel said. "You two were gone for about seven minutes."

Raynare shrugged. "Have you met this guy?" She asked sarcastically, pointing a finger at the raven haired teen. "You'd have better luck trying to convince an otaku to quit anime than getting this guy back here. So with that in mind, I just tagged along."

Kyuren smirked and adjusted him hoodie in a vain way. Sona saw this and shook her head in annoyance. Really, for a guy that claims that he likes the simple things in life he sure is a vain one.

Baraquiel frowned but before he could say anything else, Ajuka made his presence known. "Regardless, have you managed to find out more from him?"

Kyuren and Raynare nodded. "Yeah, he gave us everything he knew." She said.

"And the noises and screams we heard? What were those?" Sirzechs asked. As they waited for the two to return, they heard some crashes and screaming due to their advanced senses. They even heard the rogue trying to beg for mercy only to scream in pure agony after a very loud pop that made some flinch.

"That was just me trying to convince him to talk. No biggie." Kyuren shrugged nonchalantly. He then saw Raynare giving him a deadpan look and Sona narrowing her eyes at him. "What? All I did was smash his arm, shatter his ribcage, snap his knee, and made sure he can never use his reproductive organs ever again. If you ask me, he quit too easily."

The males in the room and some of the women admittedly shivered at that. So…that was where the pop came from.

"…Okay, let's move on." Inza said, trying to change the subject. "What did you find out?"

"We found out that there are numerous safe houses in and around Kuoh but their movements appear to be random." Kyuren said. "We won't have enough time to track them as it is."

That got most to frown. "So, they move around at whatever site they can, huh? That makes things a little bit harder." Dulio said with a sigh. Of course they would do such a thing; he would too if he wanted to throw those after him off.

Raynare nodded. "Yes, they may move to seemingly random site but we managed to get a location of one safe house. It's somewhere in the Shimajiri district but we have to move fast. These mooks haven't reported back and they might bail at any time now."

It did not take long to debate on this. Their window of opportunity was already closing fast so they needed to get to that safe house and get whatever intelligence they can get.

Baraquiel stepped forward. "I'll handle this one. It shouldn't take me long to locate it assuming that they're still there." After all, as one of the leaders of the Grigori Organization, it falls to him to prove that his faction was with the others in this. These vermin have turned their back on their faction and were conspiring to start another war – their lives were forfeit anyway.

The other leaders looked at each other before nodding. "Very well, but you would need help in this regardless if you are a Cadre." Lord Sitri said.

"I'll go with him." Dulio said as he stood up stretching his limbs. "If all goes well, we should be back in around thirty minutes or less."

Baraquiel looked at the Joker and nodded. He knew one of the church top exorcists and the Archangel Michael's Joker's help; they would be back in no time. "Then let us be on our way. Time is of the essence."

"Be careful, you two. There's no telling what could happen." Gabriel said worriedly. She knew that these two were incredibly powerful individually and even more so if they were working together but a little caution never hurts.

Dulio smiled. "It's all right, Lady Gabriel. Besides, it's not like Kokabiel's in that same location. And even if he is, we're more than capable of taking him down."

Well, when he put it like that, this situation can all be over and done with if Kokabiel was there and eliminated. It would save them a ton of time and headaches.

"Then good luck, you two." Sirzechs smiled at them.

Baraquiel and Dulio nodded with the Lightning of God looking at his daughter. His heart fell a little when Akeno would not even look his way. Brushing those negative thoughts away for the moment, the two teleported out of Sona's home and onto the safe house in the Shimajiri district of Kuoh Town. If they were lucky and Kokabiel was there, they could kill or capture him and this can all be over.

Well, they were right about that one thing.

* * *

 _ ***Shimajiri Ward – Rogue Fallen Angel Safe House***_

* * *

The two had found the rogue safe house fairly easily considering that Baraquiel and Dulio could sense their masked energy signatures now that they were closer. Once they stormed in, they managed to take the occupants by surprise and that gave them the immediate advantage.

They cut down most of the rogue Fallen Angels easily enough but they have yet to find a commanding officer.

"Well, this blows." Dulio grumbled out, removing his sword from the gut of a Fallen Angel before he crumpled to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "All these guys were basic grunts and not the real deal. You think the guys we're after already bailed out and these were just the rear guard?"

The Lightning of God hummed in thought. "Perhaps, but we haven't scoured the entire place just yet. Let's keep looking before we return to the others."

Having no desire to argue with the Cadre, the Joker just shrugged and joined him in the search. As they searched for anyone of interest, Dulio looked at Baraquiel.

"I, uh…I heard what happened to your family." The Cadre made no possible reaction to what he said so he decided to continue. "For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry for your loss. I can't imagine that happening to anyone but at least you still have one still alive, right? Rias' Queen, Akeno, right?"

Baraquiel sighed as they rounded a corner. "Yes, but she won't even look at me. She blames me for what happened to her mother and sister for not protecting them." He said sadly.

Dulio looked at him in sympathy. It when he heard about what had happened to Baraquiel's family, the Joker was surprised and saddened. He knew the Himejima Clan was particularly strict about their family affairs but he did not think they would resort to murder.

"Just give her some time. She just needs time to cope with all of that."

The Lightning of God said nothing after that but he appreciated Dulio's words. He just wanted his little girl back.

After a few minutes of searching with no apparent results, they were just about ready to call it quits when they heard someone laughing. For Dulio, it was something he recognized easily. "Freed." He growled out as the psychotic exorcist jumped in front of them. "I seem to remember almost chopping your legs off the last time we met."

The mad exorcist just giggled. "Oh, you got close but not close enough! And I see you brought a friend with you but not just any friend, it's Baraquiel himself! What wrong, can't handle ol' Freed all by yourself?!"

Baraquiel frowned before turning back to Dulio. "Is he always this loud?"

"Yeah, annoying, isn't it?" The Joker jerked his head in agreement. "Let me introduced you. Freed, Baraquiel; Baraquiel, Freed. Now that's over with, if you're here then I guess the old man's here too, right?"

Freed giggled. "Right on the money, bub. You want me? Come and get me!" He ran in the opposite direction forcing the two to give chase.

Eventually, they were led into a big room somewhere further into the facility and Freed jumped to the center of the room where Valper Galilei himself was with a confident smile on his face.

"Here you go old man. I told you I'd get them here." Freed said proudly as Baraquiel and Dulio prepared themselves for combat.

"Yes, you did, Freed, excellent work." Valper turned to his guest and spread his arms welcomingly. "Welcome, friends. If I had known you were coming, I'd have let you come in instead of you killing all of the guards here."

"Cut the bravado, Valper. Whatever you say won't get you out of this." Dulio said. "You two punks may not be Kokabiel but I'll take you both over nothing." He has been waiting for this day for a long time. Now, he can finally avenge the children this monster has killed and their souls can rest in peace knowing that their murderer was gone. But first, he needed them to spill the beans on Kokabiel.

"We'll only give you this one chance. Surrender peacefully, and you will not be harmed. Resist and we hurt you. Bad." Baraquiel stated. "Either way, you two are coming with us."

"Oh, I don't think so, old friend."

A deep menacing voice from the side caught the two by surprise as Baraquiel turned only for a very large and very powerful light spear slammed into his chest and blasting him to the wall and beyond.

"What the – Ack!" Dulio grunted in pain as he saw a light spear had pierced his stomach. He coughed up some blood before looking up and seeing the manic grin of Kokabiel himself. "Y-You…"

Kokabiel's grin grew wider as he stabbed Dulio again and again before pulling his spear out of him. The Joker fell to the ground, gravely wounded. He clutched his wound tightly as he was losing too much blood and groaned on pain.

The Mad Cadre chuckled menacingly as he watched the strongest exorcist alive writhe in pain at his feet. Before, he would never dream of taking on Dulio Gesualdo let alone Baraquiel at once but thanks to the massive power boost Ophis gave him and catching the two by surprise, he was able to take them down with ease.

"I knew you'd come for me after I sent those Fallen Angels but I didn't expect the Joker of Michael and the Lightning of God working together. I must've really stirred up a lot of trouble." Kokabiel gloated.

Dulio wheezed in pain. He knew he could not defend himself, not in his condition and he could not count on Baraquiel backing him up as he was blasted through the walls. He cursed himself for not noticing Kokabiel earlier for he should have but what wracked his mind was how in the hell did Kokabiel manage to do this to him?

Even if he was a Cadre, he was not that strong when compared to Baraquiel and himself so how was he able to do this? Did he somehow got stronger than before? "H-How…"

Kokabiel smirked. "How I managed to beat you and Baraquiel? Well, let's just say I had a little help from a generous benefactor." He chuckled as he kicked Dulio's stomach making him roar in pain. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. Don't worry, Dulio, you'll have your shot at me when the war starts."

The Joker could feel himself getting weaker and weaker with every passing second. Normally, he could heal this injury up in minutes but something was wrong. Kokabiel must have poisoned him when he stabbed him. Not good, he needed to get some help fast.

Using what strength he had left, Dulio raised his head and glared at Kokabiel. "Y-You w-on't...win. As s-soon as I'm o-on my f-feet…I-I'm hunting you…d-down."

"Oh, I'm counting on it, my friend." Kokabiel knelt down to in front of him and gently held his head. "I could kill you right now, but I need you to tell them this. My war will start and it will start with a bang. I'll be waiting for them and I will be ready." With his message delivered, the Mad Cadre, let go of Dulio's head and stood up. "Let's get out of here. I think we've overstayed our welcome." The three departed out of there, leaving Dulio to bleed on the floor.

This was bad…this was very bad. Dulio was losing a lot of blood and he could feel whatever poison that fucktard put in him starting to work its magic. "B-Baraquiel! You…there!" He tried to call out but there was no response.

He cursed under his breath, Baraquiel might be in worse shape that he was. With both of them down and nearly dead, Dulio had no choice but to call for help.

Using his last bit of strength, he contacted Gabriel.

" _Dulio, what's going on? Are you two on your way back?"_

Dulio grimaced in pain as he panted out a reply. "No…B-Baraquiel…down…I-I'm bleeding…o-out…need…help." The pain and the poison became too much to bear and he lost consciousness.

" _What?! What happened?! Dulio? Dulio, answer me! DULIO?!"_

* * *

 _ **OMAKE: Ravioli Ravioli, Here Come The Dragon Lolis**_

* * *

Ophis was walking along the sidewalk and in her hands was a beautiful strawberry crepe she got from a stand not too far from here. She was happily munching on it with her usual emotionless exterior but it was clear she was enjoying it.

Who would have though that one of the most powerful and fear beings in existence would have a sweet tooth.

As she was walking along, she spotted a similarly dressed girl coming her way. The girl had long white-lavender hair tied in pigtails and big deep blue eyes that were just as dull as Ophis. She wore a gothic outfit similar to the Ouroboros Dragon but the color scheme was lighter and was more tribal.

Ophis did not care for however as she was more focused on what was in the girl's hands. A vanilla ice cream cone dipped in chocolate and sprinkles. The girl seemed to notice her too as they stopped in front of each other while the people just ignored them and walked by.

The two stared each other down, one set of expressionless eyes to another.

"…Strawberry?" The girl asked.

"…Mm." Ophis nodded. "Vanilla?"

"…Mm." The girl nodded in return.

"…"

"…"

"Trade?" The girl asked.

"Mm." Ophis nodded and they exchanged treats before heading on their merry way all the while munching on their new treats.

The Ouroboros Dragon was so engrossed with her new treat that she did not notice the girl met up with a flat chested woman with red hair, brown eyes with glasses, and wore a white button down shirt, dark slacks, and a red tie. She was also carrying a shoulder bag.

"Hey, Kanna." The woman greeted the girl no named as Kanna. "That's a nice treat you got there."

"Mm." Kanna nodded.

"Let's go home."

"Mm, Kobayashi."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Here you go, the next chapter. Thank you all for the feedback you're giving me and I hope you all like this chapter. Just want to point out that my beta is still unavailable so this chapter is unbeta'd. So if anyone's willing just hit me up.**_

 _ **Anyway, enjoy.**_


	31. Discontinuation Notice

**I am truly sorry about this but I have decided to discontinue High School DxD: The Transfer Student and completely renew it into another story. I know that no reason in the world will ever be enough to justify this but I have made Kyuren too strong. I had intended him to be the son of Beerus and Elsa from Prophetic Fate but I failed in the delivery and I failed in his character development.**

 **This story is gone for me but to anyone who wants to continue this story as it is or remade into your own image, I will accept it. In the meantime, I have posted the new re-imagined story, The Shepherd and the Accursed.**


End file.
